Irony of Fate
by JenesisX
Summary: What would have happened if someone told Sephiroth the truth about his origins? In my AU Final Fantasy VII tale, Vincent gives him this information, along with a second chance. Sephiroth joins Avalanche in their fight against Shin-ra Incorporated and Jenova, rediscovering his humanity in the process. (Freshly retouched in 2013! Aeris/Sephiroth, Vincent, Cloud/Tifa)
1. Chapter One: The Journey Home

**Chapter One: The Journey Home **

((**Author's Notes: **Originally written between 1998-2000, this fic is the backbone of my Alternate Universe. It was originally posted on my personal website, _The_ _Sephiroth & Vincent Tribute Page_. I vanished from the fanfiction world in 2003, and lost my website a few years later. Then in February 2012, I was suddenly hit with a random bolt of inspiration and fell in love with Final Fantasy VII and its characters all over again. Before I knew it I was back to writing stories for my AU as if I'd never left. When I uploaded this story here in its entirety for the first time, I did an extensive revision and polishing first, so if you've read it before you will find it new and improved. And if you haven't, welcome aboard! There are now a number of additional multi-chapter stories that continue the plotline, as well as new one-shots and other stories, so please visit my profile and see what I've been up to. I greatly appreciate your favorites and reviews. Thank you so much! _~ JenesisX 01/2013_))

(( * As mentioned above, this story begins my rather large Alternate Universe. It is based on the original game only, as I started it in 1998, and does not take into consideration the stories or information added or altered by the additional games, Advent Children, etc. Because things in the game were often left vague, open-ended, or downright confusing, all events and characters are subject to my own interpretation. We join the plot at the point in the game when Avalanche is first arriving at Nibelheim. Everything before that is more of less in line with canon events unless I state otherwise later on**.** ~_ JX_))

* * *

A lone figure walked across the open plains, head down and eyes trained on the ground. He walked swiftly and with purpose, knowing he had to reach his destination before dark. He had to get there first, before the others who were following him across the continent. It was all part of his glorious plan, and he could not fail.

His twisted and tired mind briefly acknowledged that there was another reason for traveling there, however. He wanted to see if things had changed since his last visit. He needed to know if it remained as he'd left it, consumed by flames and filled with death. He'd heard a rumor back in Midgar that the town had been rebuilt, but needed to see it for himself. He wanted to visit the old mansion again, the place where he'd learned the truth about himself five years before… the place where his nightmare had begun.

But it wasn't really a nightmare at all. It was the moment when he'd finally broken free from Shin-ra Incorporated's control, the single moment of truth in a life full of lies. It was also the day he had been given the most important mission of his life.

He could sense his mother nearby, waiting impatiently. He could feel her presence in his mind, the constant whisper of her thoughts strangely comforting. For the first time in his life, Sephiroth was not alone. He was aware on some level that he had changed, that he was no longer the man who had last come this way almost five years ago to the day. He remembered what he'd done to the town of Nibelheim, and more recently to the people at Shin-ra Headquarters, including the President himself... not to mention the crew of the ship on which he'd crossed continents. Part of him realized that these murders were 'wrong,' and that he may have lost his tenuous grip on sanity somewhere along the way, but at the same time he knew they were necessary. The countless acts of violence were simply part of the goal he and his mother now worked toward, the plan that would win back what was rightfully theirs. The humans had brutally taken the Planet from his kind, the Cetra, and now he would set things right.

The sun beat down on Sephiroth as he walked, but he was only vaguely aware his discomfort. His black cloak quickly absorbed the heat, causing him to sweat profusely. His boots were scuffed and worn from travel, yet his long, silver hair still hung neatly and perfectly down his back, elegantly framing his face with flowing bangs. His green eyes remained focused intently on the ground, shining with an inner light as a slow smirk crossed his handsome face. Chaotic thoughts swirled about inside his mind, disordered and rambling. His memory of life before the incident at Nibelheim was sketchy at best, large gaps filling the places that had once held almost flawless, detailed information about everything he had ever learned and experienced. He did not know why, but he was not overly concerned. The things he had learned since that day were all that mattered now. Everything before was only lies.

As he continued toward his goal, never tiring despite the fact that he hadn't slept in many days, flashes of memories passed through his mind. They blended into the ever-present chaos and battling voices crying out for his attention, creating a constant racket that denied him rest and clouded his ability to think. All of the voices belonged to him, the fragments of his shattered mind shouting to be heard, desperate to regain control. Somewhere deep inside, Sephiroth's original personality, his sanity, screamed in outrage, desperately trying to defeat the powerful influence of Jenova and the burning rage. But the shock of Sephiroth's findings in Nibelheim had weakened him and allowed them to take a firm root inside his consciousness. His sanity remained buried like a sunken treasure deep beneath the churning sea.

Growing closer to Nibelheim suddenly triggered his memory of the day his life had changed forever, and nearly ended within the same hour. He had finally learned the truth about himself after a lifetime of wondering who he really was, and he'd destroyed Nibelheim in fear and anger. He remembered clearly his first look at his mother and how he had failed to free her. He remembered killing the father of the young girl who'd served as his guide, the girl herself, and another young man who had tried to interfere... And then he remembered facing Cloud Strife. He'd somehow lost that battle and fallen off the scaffolding inside the reactor, plunging into the Life Stream below. Sephiroth's icy glare grew more severe and he growled with fury at the memory.

He knew he should have died that day, but somehow he'd survived. He remembered falling into the Life Stream, crashing into the liquid green energy with an incredible force that sent a wave high into the air. He recalled sinking, realizing with panic that he could not breathe. His vision went dark as he plunged deeper and deeper into nothingness, reaching desperately toward the surface as the Masamune slipped from his left hand. Soon he'd lost consciousness, his final thought one of regret that he could not finish his mission.

The next thing he knew, he'd awakened on the shore of the Northern Continent, soaked to the skin and shivering. He was exhausted and weakened, but otherwise unharmed and very much alive. His sword had even remained by his side, the long blade of the Masamune lodged in the dark sand as if drawn to him. Sephiroth fought to recover from his ordeal, though his mind was still focused on the task at hand. The filthy humans would be after him soon, and he needed time to plan his next course of action. No one would be able to stop him next time. Sephiroth had quickly traveled North to a huge crater, guided there as if by a sixth sense. He hid within the quiet darkness for the next five years, strengthening himself and planning how he would make his vengeance a reality.

His first order of business, once he knew the time was right, had been to reach his mother. He could still sense her presence in his mind even when she was so far away. He knew she had been removed from the reactor in Nibelheim and taken to Shin-ra Headquarters in Midgar shortly after he'd failed to free her. He'd left the safety of the crater just a few weeks before and made his way there in record time, easily sneaking inside since he had spent most of his life inside the building. He freed his mother from her laboratory prison, and together they'd cleansed the building of many of the weak, evil human inhabitants who got in their way. It was unfortunate that the Turks and members of SOLDIER were able to evacuate so many… Finally, in return for his part in all that had been done to him, Sephiroth had killed President Shin-ra, then vanished into the night. He had wanted to kill Professor Hojo even more, but could not locate him in the building. He would be sure to take care of him later…

He knew Cloud Strife had been there that night. He'd actually freed him from the cell he and his friends had been placed in after being caught trespassing by the Turks, though he wasn't certain why they'd been in the building to begun with. Sephiroth hated Cloud for what he'd done to him in Nibelheim, but did not want him dead. He had a greater purpose for the boy... a purpose which his current journey would help to fulfill.

From Midgar, Sephiroth began to summon Cloud Strife into his service and that of his mother. Cloud did not know it yet, but he was only a puppet to be controlled and aid them in taking over the Planet. Sephiroth lured he and his friends across the continent, South and through the mines, all the while letting them think they were chasing him. He had kept himself hidden until they crossed the ocean on a ship from Junon Harbor, where he made a brief appearance to keep their interest in the hunt. He'd jumped from the ship soon after and swam to shore near Costa Del Sol. He had never been a particularly strong swimmer, but he was able to cross several miles without complication even in rough waters. Everything seemed so much easier after that day...

From Costa Del Sol, Sephiroth had begun his current journey toward Nibelheim. He knew Cloud had a strong emotional connection to the town, the place of his birth that Sephiroth had destroyed, killing Cloud's mother in the process. Emotions were the very thing that made humans so vulnerable and weak. He could use that weakness to break Cloud and force him to join the Reunion, the event that would bring all those who carried the cells of his mother together to carry out his will. It was a flawless plan, one that would soon give Sephiroth complete control of the Planet.

As the flash of memory ended, Sephiroth looked up with haunted eyes and saw the outline of Nibelheim in the distance. He had arrived well ahead of the others, since they had been distracted by Shin-ra's doings along the way. They didn't realize it, but Shin-ra and their elite Turks were actually aiding him in his mission. As they tried to destroy Avalanche, they bought Sephiroth time to enact his plan and bend Cloud to his will. Without him there to lead them, Sephiroth could easily crush the remaining members of Avalanche, then return to destroy Shin-ra afterwards. It was all too perfect.

"_Do not take too long to arrive, Cloud Strife," _Sephiroth thought as he entered Nibelheim, noting with disappointment the way in which Shin-ra had covered up the damage and rebuilt it exactly as it had been before. He liked it much better in flames…

He pulled a hood up over his head as he entered and stuck to the shadows so he would not be recognized. With his purpose clearly in mind, Sephiroth headed toward the Shin-ra Mansion at the edge of town, an icy chill running down his spine as he stood in the doorway. It was the one building that had been untouched by the flames, the only place that remained exactly as it was back then. A feeling of deja vu washed over him as he recalled the moment he had entered this very place five years ago, emerging as a new man… one who knew the truth.

"_Yes, it is finally time," _he thought as he entered the dark, dusty mansion and stood in the entranceway. "_Soon, my plan will be complete. Do not worry, Mother. We will not have to wait very long. I sense Cloud drawing closer... He will not get away from me this time. Soon, the Planet will be back in the hands of its rightful owners!"_

Sephiroth's face was expressionless as he looked around, his eyes glowing in the dim light. He a moment later he moved toward staircase, his heavy footsteps creaking on the rotting floorboards. He knew exactly where he was going.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Another man walked across the same grassy field about two hours later, followed closely by a small group of companions. He was Cloud Strife, the one who'd been placed in charge of a band of rebels opposing Shin-ra Incorporated. Presently, though, their mission was much different. Something larger stood against them, something far more powerful. Cloud walked briskly, ignoring the weight of the huge sword against his back and the heat of the sun beating down upon him.

_I'm coming for you, Sephiroth._

Behind him, the shuffling of several pairs of feet brought him back to reality and reminded him that he was not alone on his journey. No one spoke aside from a few whispers now and then, as if they could sense their leader's tension. Cloud briefly turned his head to look at his companions, never slowing his step.

Closest behind him was Tifa Lockheart, Cloud's best friend since childhood. Her attractive face was serious, her soft brown eyes determined. She looked up and met Cloud's gaze, offering him a slight smile as she flipped her long ponytail over one shoulder.

"You're worried about going home, aren't you?" she asked quietly. She quickened her pace to reach his side, leaning closer as if she did not want anyone else to hear.

Cloud was silent for a moment and looked away, up into the clear blue sky. He sighed and nodded his head, his spiky blond hair not so much as moving in the breeze. "Yeah... maybe a little."

"I, for one, am terrified," Tifa admitted, her mouth turning down into a thoughtful frown. "We both have so many memories from that day. Returning to Nibelheim is going to bring it all back..."

She shivered despite the warmth of the day, her memories of their hometown as painful as his own. Cloud wished he could reach out and comfort her, but instead he simply continued to walk. His expression was set in stone, and he quickly buried his feelings as he always did.

"It's just something we'll have to face," he said flatly. "Sephiroth is already there... I can feel it. You know we have to stop him... He's evil, Tifa."

"I know," she responded, still frowning. "I was there, too. He took just as much from me, and I want to stop him just as badly."

"Which is why we have to do this, as difficult as it will be," Cloud replied matter-of-factly. "We're all together this time... It'll be okay."

Tifa nervously bit her lip but nodded anyway, slowing her step until she fell behind Cloud once again. He wasn't going to open up anymore, she'd realized. She should never have expected him to. It frustrated and saddened her that her old friend could not even speak to her about that day, or about anything else involving his feelings. She wondered when it was that he had changed and wished she'd paid him more attention when they were young. Now it was too late, and she feared she'd never be able to reach him and help him begin to heal.

Behind them, four others walked in relative silence, sensing the dark mood of their leader and the danger awaiting them in the near future. Besides, most of them had only just met and didn't know each other all that well. Just behind Tifa was Aeris, the young flower-seller Cloud had saved from Shin-ra's Turks back in Midgar. She was a cheerful, friendly young woman, though she often fell silent as if consumed by her own thoughts. No one could claim to understand her very well, since as a Cetra she seemed to sense and feel things they could not begin to imagine. Tifa had to admit to herself that she was envious of the other woman's sparkling green eyes, petite figure, and softly curling brown hair, even though she herself was said to be quite beautiful. She was also jealous of the way Cloud seemed to have opened up and easily taken to Aeris, hating herself for the way it made her feel. What right did she have to be jealous, anyway? She and Cloud were only friends...

Just behind Aeris walked the most interesting member of the group from a visual standpoint, a red lion-like beast with a flowing mane and a tail that tapered into a plume of fire. The only name he'd given them at the time of their meeting was RedXIII, which was his designation in Hojo's Shin-ra-owned laboratory. Red had been an unwilling specimen for an unknown amount of time, and he didn't seem willing to discuss it. After Avalanche had freed him, the articulate feline had joined them in their fight against Shin-ra, revealing himself to be Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon. Red had remained fairly quiet, though he held an incredible intelligence that outshone them all and offered insightful advice in times of need. He was a mere teenager for one of his kind, but his maturity and fighting skills were impressive despite a missing right eye that might have hampered anyone else. He panted slightly in the heat as he trotted along on all four legs, his mane jutting out in several directions and his powerful jaws clenched in determination.

At the rear of the pack were Barret Wallace and Yuffie Kisaragi, the two most outspoken members of the group. Barret was the founder of Avalanche, though he had reluctantly allowed Cloud to assume leadership of the group upon leaving Midgar. He'd left his young daughter, Marlene, behind with even greater reluctance. She was now staying with Aeris' adopted mother, Elmyra, where he felt she would be safe until he could return for her. Barret tended to be hot-tempered, loud, and vigorous, often using foul language to make his points, but with his daughter he was a tender and loving parent. He was doing this for her, the others knew. By opposing Shin-ra, and now Sephiroth, he hoped the make the world a safer place for Marlene to grow up. And following destruction of Sector 7 in the Midgar slums, he was also avenging his lost friends, Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge. He did his best to hide it, but inside he still grieved for them and blamed himself for their deaths.

Yuffie's motives were less clear, as were her feelings. She had a big mouth for such a physically small person, and an equally large ego. She was quick to boast about her skills as a ninja and even quicker to steal materia from anyone within range, including her new traveling mates. Because of this, they all regarded the Wutaiian teenager with suspicion and tended to keep their distance. Trust was something she'd have to go a long way to earn. They knew almost nothing about her, only that she seemed to have her own reasons for everything she did. They'd met her in the woods, where she'd tried to rob them despite the fact that the odds were stacked against her. She had quickly decided to make herself part of the team after being defeated, and because additional power was something they badly needed, no one had protested too much. It had also seemed wrong to leave her on her own in such a dangerous area, even if she _had_ attacked them first and seemed to believe she was invincible.

Back in the lead, Cloud thought about the odd group that had assembled under his leadership and wondered if he was asking too much of them. He would not hesitate to lay down his life in order to stop Sephiroth, because his battle with the former General was personal. Cloud could not recall exactly what had happened between he and Sephiroth that day inside the Nibelheim reactor. He only remembered challenging Sephiroth after what he had done to his hometown... and to Tifa. After that, his memory was a blank. How had he challenged Sephiroth as a rookie member of SOLDIER and lived? Even now, Cloud doubted he was a match for the older man's skill and unnatural abilities.

_Why did he let me live? And what can he possibly get out of returning here now, after all this time?_

With that thought racing around inside his pounding head, Cloud finally spotted Nibelheim in the distance and came to a sudden halt. Tifa nearly slammed into his back, her mind having been elsewhere.

"What is it?" she asked, peering ahead with alert eyes.

"We're almost there," Cloud answered, gesturing into the distance. "I want everyone to be ready."

With some effort, the others were able to make out the outline of the town and gathered around their leader, waiting for his instructions.

"He's already there," Aeris stated quietly, sounding perfectly sure of herself though she could not prove what she said. She knew the others found her quite strange and a little intimidating due to such abilities, suppressing a pang of loneliness. She was the last of her kind, and there could be no greater feeling of isolation. Aeris briefly closed her eyes, then forced herself to focus again. She was being silly. Among such good people, she could never truly be alone.

"_Who_ is?" Barret asked in his loud, deep voice, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. It was his usual reaction most any time Aeris spoke.

"Who do you _think_, ya big dummy?" Yuffie chided, rolling her eyes mischievously.

"Hey! You little-"

"Knock it off, " Cloud interjected absently, turning to face Aeris with a nod. "I can tell he's there, too. I just... _feel_ it."

Aeris nodded her understanding as the others continued to gaze at them both in confusion.

"Do you know what he's doing here?" Tifa asked. Aeris slowly shook her head, her braided hair swinging from side to side behind her.

"I can't tell. I only know that he's already inside the town... and he knows we're coming."

"He cannot be planning anything pleasant for us, or the Planet," Red finally spoke up, his sharp white teeth flashing in the sun. A small collection of feathers braided into his mane blew in the breeze, and he sat down on his haunches as he gazed ahead at the town with his one eye.

"Which is why we have to hurry," Cloud agreed, removing his sword from its sheath on his back and taking it in hand. "This will be dangerous. Sephiroth is _not_ stable and has incredible power. I'm sure that Jenova creature will be nearby, too. But this is it... We have to take him out right here. It has to end before he can hurt anyone else."

"I'm wit' you, Cloud," Barret said, checking the gun that had replaced his amputated right hand several years before, following a confrontation with Shin-ra's troops in his hometown of North Corel. "No way is he gonna destroy dis world! I'm gonna take it to 'im for Marlene!"

"Grandfather told me that the Planet is in grave danger," Red said, rubbing his chin with one large paw, "and that I must help to protect it. As the Son of the great warrior Seto, I will do so even at the cost of my life."

"This is as personal for me as it is for Cloud," Tifa agreed solemnly. "I'll do whatever we have to to stop Sephiroth."

"Yeah, whatever," Yuffie said quickly with a dismissive gesture of one hand, holding the silver shuriken she used in battle in the other. "Can we cut the crap and just go already?"

Cloud sighed, but nodded his head and turned back toward the town. He began to move forward without further hesitation, his head held high and sword clutched tightly in his right hand. This would be the day his nightmare ended. Sephiroth would pay for what he had done, and for what he was trying to do to the Planet. Cloud Strife would finish what he'd not been able to do when he was younger. He would make Sephiroth pay in blood.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **Just a few quick things: Yes, Red said his father was a great warrior. In my AU, he always knew the truth about that. Oh, and Cait Sith does not exist, period. I couldn't make myself write a robot cat riding a stuffed moogle seriously, and I thought it would really take away from the story, you know? There are some video game elements that are goofy and unrealistic, and of course those that are there for game play reasons only, that I am definitely not including in the interest of better story telling. The obligatory ridiculous party member is one of them! ~ JenesisX ))


	2. Chapter Two: Past Meets Present

**Chapter Two: Past Meets Present**

A short time later, Cloud and his party stood at the entrance of Nibelheim. The moment they got a good look at the town, he and Tifa's mouths dropped open in synch. Tifa gasped aloud, reaching out to grab a hold of his upper arm. Cloud froze in place, as if he'd be struck by a powerful ice spell.

The town was perfect, just as they remembered it from childhood. Neat wooden homes lined the stone streets and the old well still marked the center of town, the location of the promise Cloud had made to Tifa all those years before. Smoke rose from the chimneys of some of the houses and several people walked about, absently carrying out daily routines in the bliss of normalcy. The ordinary appearance of the town and the beauty of it all was the very source of Cloud and Tifa's collective distress.

"It can't be! Sephiroth burned this town to the ground five years ago!" Tifa cried in confusion, covering her mouth with both hands.

"I can't believe it," Cloud whispered. "It's like nothing ever happened. My house was burnt the ground... but there it is, untouched. How can this be real?"

"He's here," Aeris said, breaking into their shock with her soft, calm voice. "I don't know what's going on, but I _do_ know that Sephiroth is close by."

"Maybe he did this?" Yuffie asked, speaking is a hushed tone as she clutched her weapon, expecting a fight. Part of her desired one, too, because anything was better than this confusion. A fight was something she could understand and settle without much worry.

"I'm not sure," Cloud mused. "He has a lot of power, but this may be beyond even him. How could all of this be an illusion? There's just no way. No, this… this is _real_."

"I can't believe this," Tifa repeated, still looking around in awe. Her eyes were wide with disbelief, and Cloud feared for a moment that she might cry. But Tifa quickly swallowed her emotions and got a hold of herself, her hands balls into fists within her gloves.

"I believe I may be able to offer an explanation," Red said, causing the others to look down at him as he sat at their feet. "This may all be part of a very elaborate and well done cover-up on the part of Shin-ra."

"Say what?!" demanded Barret, glaring harshly at Red as if it was all his fault.

"If you will give me a moment to explain," Red said, sounding almost like a professor in a lecture hall and clearing his throat before going on. "Shin-ra lied about what really happened here five years ago in the media, did they not?"

Cloud nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. They didn't want it known that one of their own, especially someone with such a high rank, had gone insane and done this. So on the news and in the papers they blamed it all on an accident in the reactor. They claimed Sephiroth was killed in a big explosion, which also destroyed the town. _We_ know better than that, of course, and that their claim that there were no survivors was also false. All I know is that _something_ in that library made him snap..."

"Shin-ra holds a lot of power and wealth," Red continued, realizing Cloud was not going to say anything more. "They could have easily cleaned up the mess and rebuilt this town to keep up appearances, to make the damage look minimal, and to hide any evidence that might have explained what really happened here."

"How dare they!" Tifa shouted, causing a few passing residents to look at her oddly. Aeris placed a comforting hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"It makes sense, and it's not beyond them," Aeris said gently. "I know it must hurt to see what they did to your hometown, Tifa, especially after what you already had to face here. But we have something more important to take care of right now. We can figure this out later."

"She's right," Cloud said, sounding pained as he continued to stare at his childhood home, standing across the street just as he remembered. "Being here again is hard enough without facing the fact that the Shin-ra may have done all this to hide the tragedy we have to live with every day. But Sephiroth is here and we have to deal with him first."

Tifa nodded her head slowly, finally seeming to relax a little. Red favored her with a rare smile, coming to stand at her side for support. Tifa couldn't help but smile back at him, mostly because the expression looked so silly on his cat-like face.

"Den we head in and get dat damn murderin' nut case now?" Barret asked, anxiously pacing nearby and glaring about with intense dark eyes.

"Yes," Cloud said with determination. "It's time I paid him back and got rid of him like I should have five years ago."

"So you guys know he's here... but where?" Yuffie asked doubtfully. Her eyes continually scanned the ordinary-looking town as if she expected Sephiroth to appear and kill her at any moment.

"Someone has to have seen him enter," Red said logically. "This is a small town and he would tend to stand out. He would be hard-pressed to make himself unassuming, given his appearance, state of mind, and past fame."

"Let's ask around then," Cloud decided, walking farther into the town. "Don't make yourselves seem suspicious, though, and don't alarm anyone. I want to handle this quietly without involving any of the locals. Especially if they might be involved with Shin-ra somehow…"

"Gotcha, leader," Barret said obediently, though his use of the title seemed born out of his wish that he'd been chosen in Cloud's place.

The group entered the main part of town and walked down the street, approaching a man who seemed to be out for a walk and had paused by a building for a rest in the shade. Cloud marveled at how real everything looked, how unchanged it all seemed. It would be so easy to forget anything had ever happened. If only he could erase the memory of what he felt that day... the heat of the flames, the terror of finding his mother dead and seeing Tifa so badly injured. If only he could stop the nightmares, where Sephiroth came to kill him every night when he tried to escape it all through sleep. If he could just stop hearing the strange voice inside his mind and wondering who he really was...

Cloud shook his head as if to physically control his thoughts, sheathed his weapon, then calmly walked up to the man by the building. He smiled widely despite how ill he felt, attempting to look friendly and harmless.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you help me?"

The man looked over at him with a jerk of his head, taken by surprise. His eyes filled with immediate suspicion as he studied Cloud and the others behind him. "What is it, boy?" he asked, looking as if he might take off running at any moment.

"We're looking for a friend of ours and we were wondering if you'd seen him," Aeris continued, sensing that Cloud was unsure of how to proceed. Cloud and Tifa visibly cringed at the thought of Sephiroth being their friend. Red rubbed his head against Yuffie's leg and purred, playing the part of a loyal pet so as not frighten the man away. Inside, however, he grumbled at the humiliation of his usual role any time they entered a town.

"He's wearing a black cloak, carrying a big sword, and he's got long silver hair and green Mako eyes. Have you seen him?" Yuffie picked up, anxious to get moving again. All this talk was boring. But she knew she looked young and harmless and had a better chance of getting information from people than most of her companions.

"Hmm, yeah, as a matter of fact..." the man began slowly, thoughtfully rubbing the stubble on his chin. "I did see a man in black come through here earlier today. He went right up to the old mansion, never saying anything or looking at anyone. Odd fellow..."

"He's very shy," Tifa said, forcing herself to smile even as her stomach twisted into knots. Sephiroth really _was_ here. It wasn't that she didn't trust Cloud and Aeris' feelings, but knowing that someone had actually _seen _him finally made it real. It made the terror she felt that much stronger, but there was no turning back now.

"Oh, I see," the man said, accepting the explanation with a hint of a smile. "Well, I hope you find him. Good day." With that, he nodded and briskly walked off into a house nearby, as if desperate to escape further questioning. Or maybe just the strange group itself. Nibelheim was rather isolated, after all, and the appearance of the group right after the bizarre stranger had to seem out of place.

"Well, that must be Sephiroth," Cloud said, watching him go. "I thought he might go back there..."

"Shall we?" Aeris asked, looking ahead to the large, dark mansion looming before them. Her gentle green eyes remained calm despite the fear that had begun to grow inside her. She knew she had to remain collected for the others, especially Cloud, so she bit down on her worries and readied her battle staff as if she actually had a chance against Sephiroth in a physical fight.

Cloud nodded with determination. "Let's go." With that, he turned and walked bravely ahead, the others falling into line behind him like ducklings after their mother.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud held back a cough as he walked through the dusty entranceway of the mansion, peering into the shadows and holding his sword out in front of him. The others stayed close behind, alert and prepared to fight. Cobwebs and dust covered most everything in sight, including the furniture, the broken light fixtures, and the walls and ceiling themselves. They were able to see fairly well thanks to the sun, shining with a pale glimmer through the dirty windows. The floor creaked beneath Cloud's feet with almost every step, causing him to cringe each time. He had a strong suspicion Sephiroth knew _exactly_ where they were, but saw no need to give him extra warning.

"Hey Cloud," Yuffie whispered from behind him. He had just reached the base of the stairs that would lead up to the balcony, and from there to the hidden entrance of the basement library. He turned his head in annoyance and quickly mouthed 'What?' to the girl, not wanting anything to distract him.

"Red found something," Yuffie hissed back, annoyed by his irritated expression. Cloud shrugged and sighed inwardly, then walked the short distance back to where the others had come to a stop.

"What is it?" Cloud whispered to them, his voice echoing dully across the rotting wood structure. He shivered as he scanned the room once more, feeling as if the walls themselves had eyes and ears.

"I believe it is a note of some kind," Red said quietly, his voice sounding more like a low growl as he tried in vain to whisper.

"What's da damn thing say?" Barret prompted impatiently, his eyes trained on the stairway ahead.

Red quietly cleared his throat. "It is rather faded and aged... but I believe it is attempting to inform us that someone is locked in the basement. It also says there is a key in a safe upstairs to open the door."

"Someone is locked in the basement?" Tifa asked doubtfully. "They'd have to have been down there for an awfully long time. I think this might be a trick."

"Ol' Sephy probably wants us to come down there so he can hack us to bits," Yuffie said, winning harsh glares from the others for the mental images she caused them to form.

"I don't think so," Aeris said with a soft shake of her head, the white materia she wore in her braided hair briefly catching the dim sunlight. "That note looks very old, and I don't believe Sephiroth would bother with something like this. I think someone may really be trapped down there."

"We don't have time for this," Cloud whispered urgently, his expression tense. "Sephiroth is down there in that library, I know it..."

"But what if someone really needs our help?" Tifa asked, though she was as anxious to take the fight to Sephiroth as Cloud was.

"They're probably already dead if they're down there," Cloud replied. "No one has lived here for years."

"But there's always a chance," Aeris said, smiling slightly. Cloud looked at her and sighed heavily. Why could he never say no to her?

"Fine. We'll go look in this safe and see if there's a key, since we have to go down into the basement anyway," Cloud gave in. "But if it's not there we're moving on. We don't have time to play around."

The others accepted that and nodded in agreement. Cloud led the way back to the main stairway and cautiously began to climb.

He paused on the landing at the top of the stairs, causing the others to come to a halt behind him. "I think I remember a big safe in the room to my left," he said. "I spent some time in this building when Sephiroth wouldn't come out of the basement..."

No one doubted their leader's judgment, following him as he turned left and entered a hallway. Pausing at a door to his right, Cloud stopped and turned the dusty knob, then peered into the room with cautious blue eyes.

"I was right," he whispered over his shoulder. "There's the safe, right where I remembered it."

He entered the room with the others behind him and approached the safe, noting the heavy combination lock sealing it closed with a frown.

"Damn... Dat thing is locked, and good," Barret observed.

"That it is," Red agreed. "And with a combination lock the likes of that one, it could take an eternity to crack the code."

"Wonderful," Yuffie grumbled.

"Wait a minute," Aeris said, coming to the front of the group. "It's not going to be as hard as you think."

"Why's dat?" Barret demanded, tiring of Aeris' indirect manner of speaking.

"Did you look closely at the note Red found?" she asked, unoffended.

"No..."

"There were numbers written on the back of the paper. They appear to have been written there fairly recently, but..."

"Sephiroth?" Tifa immediately asked.

"I'm not sure," Aeris admitted. "But someone wants us to open this safe. We might as well try it, right?"

Cloud shrugged and took the paper from Aeris' much smaller hand, then carefully entered the sequences of numbers scrawled on the back of the yellowed note. He was still fairly surprised when he heard a sharp click as the lock accepted the combination.

"Amazing," Cloud mused, shaking his head and smiling slightly. What would they ever do without Aeris?

Cloud pulled the door open and found the safe empty, aside from a few small objects lying at the bottom amid the dust and dirt.

"Materia!" Yuffie exclaimed, causing everyone to shush her in a panic. Not bothered, she roughly pushed her way through the others, grabbing a small red orb and placing it into her arm guard.

"You little thief," Barret growled, removing the other, more common types before she could snatch those as well.

"I saw it first!" Yuffie objected. "That makes it mine!"

"Stop arguing already," Cloud ordered with annoyance. "We'll worry about the Materia later. For now, we've got the key, and we have to find Sephiroth before he gets away."

Cloud reached down and picked up the dusty key from the bottom of the safe, quickly handing it to Tifa, whose hands were not tied up holding a weapon.

"The next logical step is to find the door to which this key belongs," Red said confidently, turning and heading back out into the hallway and across to the other side of the stairs. The others followed wordlessly, knowing they were only minutes away from facing Sephiroth.

A few moments later, Cloud stood before what appeared to be an ordinary stone wall inside a rather nondescript room. He studied it intently, turning his head to one side.

Tifa watched him closely, once again admiring his shining blue eyes, their natural beauty enhanced by his past exposure to Mako energy. Sephiroth's face suddenly flashed through her mind's eye, his green eyes glowing in the same way. They would have been very attractive as well if not for the evil emanating from his stare. She shook her head, knowing her nervousness was getting the best of her.

"Yo, you losin' it? Staring at a wall an' shit..." Barret said, giving Cloud an odd look as he continued to study the unadorned surface before him.

"No, this isn't just a wall. It's a doorway into the basement. I was trying to remember where the switch wa- Aha!" Cloud smiled slightly, then reached down into the far right corner of the wall and pressed a small button no one else could see. A click sounded and the wall slowly slid open, revealing a narrow passageway that contained a spiral staircase. It led downward at a sharp angel, into the beckoning darkness below.

"That leads to the basement," Cloud said quietly. Everyone knew that it also led to Sephiroth, so there was no need for him to remind them. An eerie silence met their ears as they strained to listen, not a sound coming from below. _Sephiroth was always a quiet man, _Cloud thought nervously, stepping first into the darkness.

The group climbed down the narrow, winding stairway, no one daring to speak. Sephiroth could be anywhere now, appearing at any moment to face them in a final confrontation. As they reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed through a crude, rock-walled tunnel reinforced with planks of wood, there was not a sound aside from a distant dripping of water.

At the end of the short passageway, they entered another tunnel, this one more finished with wooden beams and a doorway directly up ahead. Cloud gestured at the door with his sword, signaling that it was the entrance into the library, the place where he believed Sephiroth was lying in wait.

But as he began his approach, Tifa placed a firm hand on his arm, startling him and bringing him to a halt. She smiled apologetically when he met her eyes, then pointed behind them. Only then did Cloud realize the others had stopped, standing back against a wall at the beginning of the tunnel.

"What is it?" Cloud whispered, following Tifa back to the others.

"A door... and it's locked," Barret said as they reached him, bent over and closely examining the rusty knob. "Looks like it takes a key, too."

"This may be where the person is trapped," Aeris said. "The key we have might open this door."

"I still think Sephiroth may have done that to trick us into going in there..." Tifa said with worry. "Be careful." She handed the key to Barret and took an apprehensive step backward.

Barret accepted the key and took it between two of his large fingers, then tried to place it into the lock. It fit perfectly despite the rust, and a sharp click told them the key had done its job. Barret retracted it and placed it in his pocket, then slowly turned the knob. As he pushed the door open a crack, the others gathered around to curiously peer inside.

"An empty room?" Yuffie asked after a tense moment of silence. "There's nothing in there but those... _coffins!_" she shrieked, finally noticing the large wooden boxes strewn about the room. There were bones, too, carelessly hanging from some of the coffins and messily adorning the floor along with several decades' worth of dirt and cobwebs. There was a metal table carelessly shoved up against the left wall, a dark substance that looked suspiciously like blood encrusted upon its surface.

"My god," Tifa whispered. "What happened down here? All those bones..."

"I have no idea," Cloud whispered, gathering his courage and entering the room first. "I've never been in here before." The others were quick to follow, no one wanting to be left alone in the corridor in case Sephiroth was nearby.

Inside the cold, musty room, Cloud looked about in horror at the many coffins and remains of bodies, long dead and decayed down to their bones. He wondered why they were locked up inside the room and who had put them there. He suppressed a shiver as he approached the largest of the coffins, a decorative one that sat apart from the others in the center of the room.

Cloud examined the coffin more closely and saw many detailed designs on the lid, making it stand out from the others even more. It was almost as if it was meant to be noticed, and it appeared to be somewhat newer than the rest, but not by much. The others stood perfectly still behind him as if afraid any noise they made would literally wake the dead.

Cloud came to stand in front of the center coffin and absently ran his fingers through the dust covering some of the designs on the lid. He could hear Tifa gasp in horror as he touched it, but ignored her and kept his eyes on the wooden box. There was something about this one that bothered him, and he planned to find out what it was.

The lid of the coffin moved.

Cloud jumped back, his heart leaping into his throat as he held his sword protectively in front of him. Someone behind him screamed, probably Yuffie, and he heard Barret utter a five-alarm obscenity.

"Someone is alive in there!" Aeris whispered urgently, startling them all further.

"No damn way!" Barret hissed, his dark eyes as wide as they could go.

As if in answer, the lid of the coffin moved again. Cloud leaped back even farther until he stood just barely before the others, and everyone soon had their weapons out and ready. Slowly, as they looked on in terror, the lid of the coffin slid farther to the side with a soft scraping sound. A hand in a black, fingerless glove appeared, gripping the edge of the lid as it eased the cover away from the coffin's opening.

_Sephiroth!_ Cloud thought, tensing and gritting his teeth. So it _had_ been a trick…

The lid continued its painfully slow journey across the mouth of the coffin, guided by the disembodied hand, until it finally reached the edge and fell. It dropped to the ground with a loud crash that caused Yuffie to grab onto Red's mane in terror. She quickly realized what she had done, though, and immediately released him as her face turned crimson.

"Who... who's there?" Cloud called, trying to sound unafraid and failing. He wasn't sure if he expected an answer or not, waiting tensely while silence filled the room. He could hear every strained breath of his teammates just behind him, trying to convince himself that he was trembling because of the chill in the room and not due to fear.

A man suddenly sat upright in the coffin, turning his head to stare at them with blood red eyes. Yuffie screamed again, but the others managed to hide their terror better and simply stared back at him in disbelief.

It was certainly _not_ Sephiroth, Cloud observed with some relief. The man seated in the coffin, staring half-blankly as if he wasn't completely alert, had long black hair held back from his pallid face by a red bandana. He wore a matching red cloak that flowed across his shoulders and down his back like a river of blood. The collar obscured part of his face, leaving only his eyes and nose exposed, and a black shirt held closed by multiple buckles could just be seen beneath it. He raised one hand to his head and absently brushed back his wild hair, and Cloud saw to his shock that it was actually more of a claw, made of a gold metal that ran all the way to his elbow.

_What is he? Is he human?_ Cloud wondered as he continued to gape at the man. _How the hell was he alive in there?_

The stranger seemed to focus his eyes after a moment and narrowed in on Cloud, who was standing closest to him, in confusion. With one swift movement, he stood in the coffin and performed an agile forward flip, landing softly on his feet beside it. A gun of some kind gleamed in a holster at his hip, though he made no movement to reach for it. Cloud remained on guard but didn't see any reason to treat him as a threat just yet.

"Why have you awakened me?" the man asked gruffly, his deep yet quiet voice coming out gravelly, most likely from lack of use. He also had a slight yet distinct Wutaiian accent.

"We didn't know anyone was sleeping... in there," Tifa said cautiously, eyeing him with suspicion. "We found a note that someone was locked in the basement, and..."

"How long has it been?" he demanded, studying his clawed hand with detached interest, as if seeing it for the first time but not really caring much.

"How long? Since when?" Cloud replied, confused.

"Since I was locked down here and entered into my long sleep," the man answered, as if it were obvious. "What year is it?"

Yuffie answered him with the correct year, sounding like a frightened little girl, and the man's strange red eyes widened in shock. "Almost thirty years..." he whispered after quickly doing the math in his head.

"You've been locked down here, sleeping in a coffin, for thirty years?" Aeris asked him, taking a step forward with a sympathetic look on her face. Somehow, she managed to appear completely unafraid.

"Yes... Though I did not realize it had been so long. I have slept all this time, trying to atone for my sins... The nightmares have haunted me endlessly."

"Your sins?" Cloud asked, loosening his grip on his weapon a bit. This man did not seem hostile, but there was definitely something odd about him. He had no idea who he was, and his appearance was both strange and intimidating. He was quite tall and towered over everyone, though it was difficult to tell his build because of the way he held his cloak wrapped around himself like a shield. He still had not reached for his gun, however, and seemed completely disinterested in most of the group as if he barely noticed them. Cloud kept his sword at his side instead of sheathing it so it would be there if needed.

The man nodded his head, his eyes taking on a burdened look as some of his thick hair fell down into his face, hiding it from view. "I failed the one I loved. My sweet Lucrecia..."

"Oh... So, um, what's your name?" Tifa asked the man a moment later, mostly to break the uncomfortable silence following his dark statement.

"I am Vincent Valentine. A former Turk."

"Turk, huh?" Barret asked with a brief snort. "So who locked yo ass down here, then?"

Vincent looked away, as if he was not going to speak again. From behind, Yuffie elbowed Cloud in the ribs. "Psst! Shouldn't we be checking on Sephiroth instead of talking to this weirdo?!"

Somehow, though she whispered very quietly, Vincent heard Yuffie's statement and his head snapped in her direction. His hearing seemed to be quite beyond that of a normal man.

"Sephiroth?!" he exclaimed with obvious surprise. It was the most alert he'd seemed thus far, and Cloud tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword just a little.

"You know Sephiroth?!" Cloud replied with equal shock.

"If we speak of the same person... yes. In a way…though I only saw him once before being locked down here by his father."

"His father?!" Cloud, Tifa, Barret and Yuffie all asked at once.

"Yes... I am certain his identity was kept a secret from everyone aside from the top members of Shin-ra, so you would not know. Sephiroth most likely does not know, either."

"Who is his father?" Cloud prompted further, curious and overcome with disbelief. He had never even _thought_ about who Sephiroth's father might be. All he knew was that Sephiroth believed the Jenova creature was his mother, and that he was somehow created as the result of an experiment performed in the Shin-ra labs.

"Hojo," Vincent said, making the name sound like a vile curse. "He was a scientist with Shin-ra Incorporated at the time."

"Hojo?! You're serious?" Tifa questioned, her eyes wide. How was it possible for the pale, sickly Shin-ra Science Department head to be the father of a man such as Sephiroth?

"Very. He is Sephiroth's father, though I am certain his son was never told. Sephiroth must be an adult by now..." Vincent yawned, as if the thought of such time having passed had made him tired again despite his thirty years of rest.

"Wait a minute..." Aeris began quietly. "If Hojo is Sephiroth's father, then how is Jenova his mother?"

Vincent studied Aeris for a moment, his red eyes intense. "Because she is not."

"But Sephiroth said he read in the library here that she is," Cloud said, holding a hand to his forehead. "He thinks he's an Ancient, and he's trying to take over the Planet with her."

"No..." Vincent whispered, a look of alarm crossing his face. "What happened to him? I was locked in here shortly after his birth, after being... altered... by Hojo." He glanced down at his clawed hand and sighed heavily. "I failed her..."

"Failed _who_?" Barret demanded, growing aggravated.

"Lucrecia..."

"What does _she_ have to do with this?" Tifa asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"She... was another scientist with Shin-ra. She was also Hojo's wife... my lover... and Sephiroth's birth mother."

The room was silenced for a good twenty seconds after that statement, Vincent looking down at the littered floor as the others exchanged shocked glances. Cloud watched him for a moment, beside himself. It seemed they had wandered into this forgotten room and come across much more than he ever would have expected.

"You're saying Sephiroth is _not_ Jenova's child? He's not an Ancient?" Cloud finally voiced for all of them.

"No," Vincent said sadly, finally raising his eyes and looking as if the he bore the weight of the entire Planet on his shoulders. "He is just a man... one who was made the victim of his father's scientific theories."

"I'm still confused," Tifa said, shaking her head. "You mean Sephiroth isn't who we think he is? Who _he_ thinks he is?"

"He must have found out about the experiments and interpreted the information incorrectly... It is a long and painful story," Vincent said quietly, walking back to the coffin and peering inside as if preparing to go right back to sleep.

"Vincent," Aeris spoke up, walking over to him without fear and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her oddly for a moment, as if unfamiliar with human contact after so long. "Sephiroth is here now, in this building."

"What...?"

"He's gone insane... He's killed many people and is now trying to take over the Planet. We have to try to stop him before he hurts anyone else, and knowing your story may help us do that."

Vincent sighed quietly, then hung his head for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought. Finally, he looked back toward the others and slowly nodded.

"I made a promise to Sephiroth's mother long ago," he began, "A promise I was never able to fulfill because I was locked in this room soon after her death. I told her I would look out for him, and prevent his father from ruining him if she could not. I see I have failed even more than I thought... Please, tell me all you know about Sephiroth, and then I will tell you of my past."

"That's fair," Cloud said, glancing down and getting a nod of agreement from Red, who Yuffie still hid behind. He still held his doubts about this strange man they'd just found in a coffin, but he looked so sincere, and he definitely knew things he could not possibly be making up. They had to stop Sephiroth, and trusting him to keep his word was a chance worth taking. "Sephiroth was my hero when I was young," he began, speaking in a hushed tone as if he thought the former General himself might be listening. "I joined SOLDIER when I was fourteen because I wanted to be just like him, and I was thrilled when I got to go on missions with him sometimes. He wasn't like I expected him to be from what I read in the papers, though. He was very quiet and serious. He never spoke about himself... He was a strong leader we all respected and listened to, but he had no real friends and never showed any emotion. He'd make a joke sometimes and try to fit in with the other SOLDIERs once in a while, but he never seemed comfortable and would end up keeping to himself. I tried to get to know him but he really didn't want any part of me. He kept everyone at a distance, but I think deep inside he was lonely."

"He always seemed in control, though," Cloud went on, Vincent watching him closely with his cloak held close around him. "Then, about five years ago, I was sent on a mission with him here, to deal with a problem in the reactor. I was especially glad to come along because Nibelheim is my hometown. I was amazed by the way Sephiroth battled the monsters in the area, and I felt weak compared to him."

"He would have to be quite strong, yes," Vincent interjected absently. "That was the idea..." Cloud didn't know what he meant by that but continued with his story anyway, trying to suppress the anxiety the memories caused him.

"We traveled through town to the reactor a day after arriving. The previous day, Sephiroth told me his mother's name was Jenova, but that he had no hometown and didn't know anything about his father. He actually laughed when he said that, and I had never even seen him smile other than that arrogant little smirk he'd get sometimes... It was a bitter laugh, I guess. When we got to the reactor, we left Tifa, who was serving as our guide, outside with another SOLDIER, and Sephiroth and I went inside to look for the problem."

Tifa sighed, Cloud's story creating a vivid image in her mind. It was amazing how clearly she could remember of that day. "I was so happy that Cloud had come back home," she said wistfully. "I hadn't seen him in so long. I was impressed that he was in SOLDIER, so I didn't really pay a lot of attention to the other man with us or to Sephiroth. I guess I should have..."

"Sephiroth seemed _fine_," Cloud said again, as if to stress that point. "He was cold and quiet, but that was normal for him. We went into the reactor and found a broken plug, which I easily patched up. When I finished, I saw Sephiroth looking into one of the large pods in the reactor that was connected by a tube into the center chamber. I thought they just carried Mako energy to power the city..."

"But it was more than that, wasn't it?" Vincent asked softly, his voice heavy with sorrow.

"Yes, much more," Cloud answered, sharing a brief, painful look with Tifa. The others remained silent, listening intently. Though they'd heard this story recounted by Cloud in the Kalm Inn some time ago, it was no less fascinating the second time around.

"Sephiroth told me to come over and look inside, saying something about finally knowing what Hojo was up to. He thought Hojo was a very sick man... and he was right. I looked inside the pod like he told me... I had to stand on my tip-toes. I'll never forget what I saw inside. It was a person, but not quite human anymore. Hojo had placed people inside the pods and exposed them to intense Mako energy directly from the reactor to see what would happen. He thought he could create a super-race or something."

"Hmm... He was always obsessed with that idea," Vincent mumbled to himself. "Perhaps due to his own weaknesses..."

"Sephiroth explained what he thought Hojo was doing, and then got a strange look in his eyes. It was almost like fear, something I'd never seen him show the slightest hint of before. He told me that it was a more advanced version of what was done to 'normal' members of SOLDIER. I asked him what he meant by that... why he was implying that he was different..."

"He knew, then..." Vincent whispered. "On some level, he knew he was not like the others."

"It seemed that way, though he'd never voiced it before," Cloud said, his eyes on the far wall as he spoke. "My question must have made him really think about it, because the next thing I knew, he was attacking one of the pods with his Masamune, just hitting it over and over as if he'd been holding in all this anger and fear for so long that he couldn't stand it any more. Then everything went crazy. One of the creatures broke out of a pod, and Sephiroth stormed out of the reactor. I followed him, but he had already gotten by Tifa and the other SOLDIER and headed back to town."

"He looked so upset when he came out of there," Tifa added. "I'll never forget the haunted look in his eyes..."

"Back in town, we were told he came in here and locked himself in the library. He didn't come out for almost two days... And when he did, he had lost it. He must have read something down here about himself that made him go insane. The last time I spoke to him he was rambling about humans being traitors, saying he was an Ancient and the rightful heir to the Planet. Right after that is when he left the mansion and went outside... Then he burnt Nibelheim to the ground."

Vincent sighed heavily. "And the tragedy continued... I was not able to prevent it. I should have been there all along."

"I'm sure you would have been if you could have gotten out of here," Aeris comforted him quietly, instantly drawn to help this strange man she had only just met. It was so like her.

"Sephiroth completely destroyed the town," Cloud quietly continued. "It's been somehow rebuilt since, but on that day it went up in flames. Almost everyone died, either in the fire or by his sword. I followed him back to the reactor, where I found him inside the main chamber, trying to free Jenova. He had already killed my mother, Tifa's father, and badly injured the other SOLDIER and Tifa herself. I was so mad that I attacked him. After that, I don't remember anything... All I know is that somehow I survived, and the next thing I heard about Sephiroth was that he was dead. I left SOLDIER and ended up back in Midgar a time later. It was after that we learned Sephiroth was not dead at all. We've been tracking him ever since he killed President Shin-ra and freed Jenova from Hojo's lab, trying to stop him before he hurts anyone else. And… well, that's my story," Cloud finished with a deep breath, feeling emotionally exhausted. He hated to speak of the horrors of that time, but he knew it was necessary.

"I will keep my promise to you," Vincent said, his voice full of guilt after hearing what had become of Sephiroth. He stared down at his boots as he spoke, a heavy gold metal much like his clawed hand that ended up a sharp point. "My story begins when I joined the Turks, about thirty-three years ago."

"Umm... how old are you?" Yuffie rudely interrupted, leaning forward and squinting at Vincent. He seemed something other than human, but could not possibly be as old as that statement would have made him. Even with as little of him as was visible, it was obvious that he was not an elderly man.

"I was twenty-seven when I was place inside this coffin," he answered, resting his normal hand upon it. "I do not think I have aged since then, at least not physically. But I assure you that my mind has felt the strain of those years. That is of no consequence, however..."

Yuffie continued to stare until Tifa elbowed her.

"One of my assignments was to accompany members of the Science Department to gather samples of a strange creature that had been found frozen in the mountains of Nibelheim," Vincent continued. "Lucrecia and Hojo were already married at the time, and they were two of the scientists on the trip, along with Professor Gast. The two of us had spoken often, mostly because she felt sorry for me. I was quiet and tended to avoid conversation, so she tried to make me feel less isolated on the trip. We became friends and often ate our meals together. Hojo was usually in the lab until very late at night and she was lonely. I learned that she was not happy in her marriage, because he seemed to love his work more than he cared for her. We spent more and more time together, and grew very close... Eventually, we became more than friends." Vincent's tone was unemotional and detached, but his eyes were sad despite their coloring.

"We didn't think Hojo knew, but in the end I believe he did, or at least strongly suspected. It was during this time that Gast identified Jenova as an Ancient. The highly-classified Jenova Project developed from his discovery... as did Hojo's scheme to make a name for himself."

"What did he do?" Tifa asked quietly, as if she expected the answer would be an undesirable one.

"Gast and Hojo knew that Mako energy exposure in controlled doses gave ordinary humans increased strength, but realized that the Jenova creature was even more powerful. They devised a plan to inject Jenova cells into human beings, in addition to the Mako. And they decided that the best way to try this was with an unborn child..."

Cloud's eyes widened as he realized where Vincent was headed with his story. "They used Sephiroth..." he whispered.

Vincent nodded, confirming his fears. "Lucrecia had always wanted a child, but Hojo said he was too busy and seemed uninterested. Then, suddenly, he came to her with this idea, assuring her it was risk-free and that their child would be born with incredible gifts. She trusted him and loved him, even though she admitted he did not feel as strongly for her. She thought it might bring them closer together and prove her love to him. She went along with the plan, and a short time later, told me she was pregnant with his child."

"Dat seems kinda rude, if she cared about ya an' all," Barret scoffed, shaking his head in disgust. Vincent glared at him and frowned as if the slightest insult of the woman he loved hurt him deeply.

"She did not mean to hurt me," Vincent insisted. "She told me that she loved me... but she was married and wanted to be with her husband. They had their work in common and had been together before I ever arrived. She was trying to do the right thing... Even so, we remained together during her pregnancy. I tried to talk her out of the project, but she was set on it and would not back out. She underwent injections of Jenova cells and Mako energy into her womb on a weekly basis, and she seemed fine, as did the child. She was happy and looking forward to his birth. She had learned that the baby was a boy and decided to name him Sephiroth." Vincent paused, shaking his head as if he still couldn't quite believe it had happened.

"Hojo responded to his child's impending birth differently. He grew more attached to his research and the project, and began speaking of his wife and child as if they were mere specimens on which to test his theories. He wanted so badly to gain fame and outshine Professor Gast. Lucrecia noticed the changes in her husband and his obsession with the experiment, and she told me that she was frightened. I should have taken her and ran... But I did not have the courage, and she wanted to stay."

"Just before the baby was born, she asked me to promise her something. Looking back, it was as if she knew what was going to happen. She asked me to take care of her child if she was ever unable to, to make sure his father would not use him to further his career. She loved her baby, and she wanted to be sure that he knew it and would not be harmed. I loved her just as strongly, so I agreed. I do not know how I would have been able to fulfill that promise, but I was determined not to fail her."

"On a day soon after, I heard rumors that she was in the medical center and expected to deliver the child. I waited anxiously, trying to appear normal, but worried all the while. I had reason to be uneasy. The next thing I heard was that she had died while giving birth. I never learned exactly what happened, but I was shocked and enraged. To deal with my grief, I remembered the promise I made to her and decided to carry it out. I went to the laboratory, where I thought the baby would be, and sure enough there he was. Sephiroth. He was in an incubator and attached to so many monitors he was hard to see, but when he looked back at me with his mother's green eyes I knew what I had to do. I started to open the incubator, to take him away... but it seemed Hojo suspected I would attempt just that. He was waiting for me and shot me in the chest. I must have been brought here after he was… finished with me. I have slept until today, haunted by what I have done and trying to repent for my sins..."

Vincent hung his head, then slowly climbed back into his coffin and laid down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finished with the group and about to return to his slumber. "I would appreciate it if you would replace the lid before you go."

"You're really going back to sleep?" Red asked, incredulous. "Haven't you spent enough time in here?"

"No... The guilt is still with me. I have not yet atoned."

"Vincent, lying in there and beating yourself up won't change anything," Tifa said calmly. She decided that she liked the man, as tortured a soul as he appeared to be. He seemed to have buried his emotions over the events he'd just shared, but she had no doubt that they were still there, hidden beneath his blank expression.

"Don't you want to try and right the wrong that was done to you, and to Sephiroth?" Aeris asked, stepping up to the coffin and reaching down to cover Vincent's normal hand with hers.

"What do you mean?" he asked, already sounding sleepy again. "It is too late. Nothing can bring back Lucrecia..."

"But Sephiroth is still alive!"

Cloud threw Aeris a puzzled look. She was being vague again, and he had no idea what she was getting at. What did she possibly think Vincent could do against Sephiroth? He was only one man, one who seemed to have given up long ago.

"It is too late," Vincent repeated. "He is a grown man, one who has committed many sinful acts from what you have told me."

"It's never too late to change," Aeris argued with a smile.

"What are you trying to say?" Cloud finally asked her. They had already wasted enough time talking, and he could feel Sephiroth's presence nearby, calling to him. He needed to settle the score soon or he feared he'd go insane from the pressure.

"Sephiroth is trying to take over the world because he thinks he's an Ancient. He thinks he isn't human, and that makes him different," Aeris began in her gentle voice. "But from what Vincent just told us, he is very much human, and not so different at all. He had two parents just like everyone else, and Jenova is _not_ his mother. We've also established that Sephiroth does not know any of this yet."

"And?" Barret prompted.

"What if Vincent told him about his real parents?" Aeris asked, her eyes shining with hope. "If he knew that he was human, and that his mother loved him, might that not stop him?"

"You think you can stop a monster like Sephiroth by telling him that his mommy loved him?!" Cloud snapped with sudden anger. "Aeris, you weren't _there_. You didn't see the evil in his eyes or watch him kill without remorse! He didn't kill your mother and nearly take your best friend from you! He didn't ruin your whole life!" Cloud's face flushed red and his eyes burned with anger. Tifa put an arm around his shoulders, trying to calm him. Cloud suddenly realized that he had raised his voice, and that the others were all staring at him. He took a deep breath before he spoke again in a much quieter tone. "Aeris... I'm sorry," he said softly. "But I hate Sephiroth. I hate him for what he's taken from me."

"That hatred blinds you, Cloud," Aeris replied, not the least bit angry. "You've blamed all of your problems on him, and in part it _was_ largely his fault. I don't condone what he did. But when you look at what was done to Sephiroth, he's a victim too. He was a victim of his father, and of Shin-ra's greed."

"Victim my ass," Barret said bitterly. "He's a damn lunatic!"

"He has done a lot of terrible things," Aeris agreed. "But think about how _you _would feel if you suddenly discovered that your whole life was a lie, that you were not who you thought you were. He was angry, and scared, and he had a right to be. His biggest mistake was the way he chose to deal with those emotions."

"You think he is not beyond help, then," Vincent said with a hint of hope in his deep voice, sitting up in the coffin and rubbing his eyes with his normal hand. He appeared interested in the discussion again, turning to face Aeris and tilting his head slightly.

"I don't think anyone is beyond help if they're willing to accept it."

"This is crazy!" Cloud protested again. "We came here to kill him and end his evil, not to coddle him like a lost child!"

"I have to agree with Cloud," Tifa said. "Sephiroth almost killed me once. He's insane, and very dangerous. I'm not about to risk my life trying to help him after what he's done."

"I don' trust da son of a bitch," Barret said. Vincent's head snapped in his direction and he glared across the room, and Barret quickly realized what he had just implied. "Oh... heh. Sorry."

"I am not sure what to think," Red added. He noted that Vincent didn't find his ability to speak odd in the least. "What Aeris said makes sense, though I am not sure one such as Sephiroth would want any help even if he is not beyond it. He is a very sick man... but I do not think we should rule out this idea."

"What?!" Yuffie exclaimed. "You think we should just... just... _talk_ to him?!"

"He has incredible power. So far, our efforts to defeat him in battle have failed. All we have done is track him down, attack him with harsh words, and then attack him with weapons. If that strategy is not working, why not try a new one he is unlikely to expect?"

"That was what I was going to say," Aeris said, smiling her thanks to Red. "It won't hurt to at least try. Attacking Sephiroth will be dangerous and may well end with all of us being killed. Talking to him and telling him the truth for once in his life can't hurt. If he doesn't listen, we can always revert to our original plan."

Red nodded, signifying that he found the strategy quite logical.

"Fine, if it will get us moving again and closer to ending this," Cloud snapped, still angry. "Vincent can come along and talk to him if he wants. But the second he reacts with the least bit of hostility, I'm going to kill him."

"That would only be fair," Red agreed. "We can give him one last chance to stop the violence, and if he does not wish to take it..."

Aeris nodded. "At least he will have been given a choice."

"You would do this? After what you have told me?" Vincent asked, standing again and stepping out of the coffin. He seemed to be much more awake now, wearing a look of renewed determination.

Cloud only shrugged, still not fond of the idea, but Aeris smiled up at him supportively. "If we simply killed him without giving him a chance to learn the truth and make a choice, we would be no better than Shin-ra."

"You are good people," Vincent stated, finally reaching for his gun. Everyone tensed, but quickly relaxed when he only checked to see if it was loaded and found it ready. "He is here now?"

Cloud nodded and pointed in the direction of the library.

"All right, then. I am ready. I have nothing to lose but my life, and without fulfilling my promise it has no meaning anyway." He silently exited the room and walked down the hall toward the library, the others close behind.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **My version of Cloud's past is somewhat AU, as you'll see later on as well. As for Vincent's story, that is my interpretation of what happened based on what was shown in the original game. I've also always believed he is from Wutai, even before I saw images of him as a Turk fifteen years later when I picked up writing again that really removed any doubt (He looks about as Asian as Tseng in those if you ask me). This is the major turning point for my entire Alternate Universe, and why I got the entire idea for this fic in the first place. I always wondered… why didn't Vincent just TELL Sephiroth the truth when he had the chance? The poor guy never knew who he really was, and died not knowing. Would it have made a difference? It sure would have been worth a shot! And I think Vincent sure as hell would have tried anything to set things right. _~ JenesisX _))


	3. Chapter Three: The Reunion

**Chapter Three: The Reunion **

Inside the library, Sephiroth listened intently from the chair where he was seated. He hadn't moved in hours, not since he'd first arrived. He could feel Cloud's presence, the whisper of his thoughts, only a few feet away. He was so close, and Sephiroth knew he could have asserted his control over the younger man at any time. The Jenova cells within Cloud allowed him to latch onto his mind, just as he could with all the other failed 'clones' of himself, and make him do as he wished. Sephiroth decided to wait, however. He wanted to look into Cloud's eyes and taste his fear before making him his slave for the Reunion.

_What is taking them so long?_ he wondered, growing impatient. They were only just outside the library, yet had not come any closer in quite a while. He was not truly concerned, just a bit annoyed at being made to wait. There was nothing they could do that would stop his plan now. It was all too perfectly thought out to fail.

Finally, after close to ten more minutes, Sephiroth heard footsteps in the hallway at the same moment he sensed Cloud begin to move toward him again. Sephiroth sat up a bit straighter and smirked. It was time.

He knew exactly what he would do when they arrived. He'd continue to bait Cloud, all the while letting him think that his will was his own. Eventually, he would have complete control and use the boy as the puppet he was.

_A clone of myself... how ridiculous. There can be only one._

Sephiroth sensed that Cloud was right outside the door a moment later, finally rising to his feet. He stood at his full height and folded his arms across his chest, bare aside from his trench coat and the two thick leather straps that formed an 'X' across his torso. He left the Masamune where he'd carelessly placed it atop the desk in front of him. His skill with the sword was so great that he could have it in hand in the blink of an eye. There was no need to wield it until he was ready.

The doorknob across the room slowly began to turn, and Sephiroth's emerald eyes gleamed with anticipation. He felt the approving whisper of Jenova in his mind, then stood as still as a statue as the door creaked open.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud's stomach twisted in sickening knots as he watched Vincent place his right hand on the doorknob leading into the library. As he began to turn the knob, Cloud felt as if a hand inside his gut was doing the same to his insides.

He glanced around him at the others as Vincent slowly pushed the door open. Tifa looked as ill as he felt, her face pale and her eyes wide. Barret looked more angry than anything else, prepared to fight no matter what the odds. Red's bestial face was impossible to read, but his one eye was filled with determination. Yuffie was biting down on her bottom lip but showing no other signs of the nervousness he was sure she felt.

Cloud was puzzled when he finally met Aeris' green eyes. She looked calm and relaxed, as if the door Vincent was opening led to a pleasant gathering and not their possible deaths. She smiled at him as he studied her, and he longed to ask how she was so unafraid. He did not get the chance, because ahead of him Vincent had already partially opened the door.

Cloud could see nothing at first but an enveloping blackness. There was not a sound from inside, but he knew it did not mean the library was empty. He with certain that Sephiroth was inside, waiting for them.

Ahead of him, Vincent opened the door wide enough for them to enter. Cloud could now see more of the room as a pale light shown from several candles. He wondered if Sephiroth had lit them. The flames flickering atop their wicks brought back memories of Nibelheim as it burned, and Cloud set his jaw in determination.

_He's goading me! That bastard... He'll pay for this._

His anger giving him new strength, Cloud followed without hesitation as Vincent entered the library, his crimson cloak flowing behind him like a whisper on the wind. The others fell into line behind them, first Tifa, then Aeris, Red, Yuffie, and Barret in the rear. Their footsteps were like bricks falling from the top of Shin-ra Headquarters in the silence of the room even though they did their best to keep quiet.

A moment later, the entire group stood within the old library. They looked about anxiously, taking in the many stacks of books that Sephiroth had once piled there and never put away.

"He's not here," Tifa whispered to Cloud, sticking close to his side with her gloved fists clenched.

Cloud shook his head. "No, he's here..." He pointed down a small hallway within the room, lined with shelves of books and more careless piles on either side. "There's another room down there... That's where he is."

Tifa nodded and swallowed hard as Cloud pointed out the hallway to Vincent. Their new companion nodded once, then turned toward the hallway and began to move forward without any hint of fear.

Cloud followed him with his sword in hand, ready for use. He knew there would be a confrontation, and that Sephiroth was probably the most talented swordsman who ever lived. He would have to be ready or he'd never even have a chance to draw his weapon.

In a single-file line, the group traveled the shelf-lined corridor to its end, where they were met by yet another door. This one, however, was already cracked open, and a bit of light spilled out into the hallway.

Vincent reached the door and glanced over his shoulder at the others. Cloud swallowed nervously, took a deep breath, and motioned for Vincent to continue. The dark-haired man turned back to the door without delay. He opened it the rest of the way and entered the room, his gun held firmly in his right hand.

Cloud rushed in behind Vincent, his body tense and prepared for battle. He scanned the room with alert blue eyes, his heartbeat pounding so loudly that it made his head throb. The blood rushed through his temples, causing him to sweat and flush red as if he had just come from a long workout. As he looked ahead toward the desk in the far corner of the room, however, he swore his heart stopped beating all together.

There stood the Great Sephiroth, his cold green eyes watching them as if they were mere insects. The black trench coat he wore flowed from his shoulders to his feet, and some of his silver hair hung loosely into his eyes. He was without his sword, but Cloud quickly spotted it lying on the desk in front of him. But he knew Sephiroth didn't need a weapon to kill them...

Cloud's eyes met with Sephiroth's, and he was chilled to the bone as the taller man's evil glare burned through him. Sephiroth seemed to ignore the others, focusing only on Cloud. He could not speak for long moments as they engaged in a stare down, the rest of the group watching wordlessly as they tried to remain calm. Finally, Vincent stepped in front of Cloud and moved forward, facing Sephiroth from only a few feet away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Who is this man? _Sephiroth thought as the figure in a red cloak stepped in front of Cloud and approached him. Sephiroth glared at him as he came to stand before him, seemingly fearless as he moved into his striking range despite being armed with a gun. He had been just about ready to begin his plan for Cloud, but this unknown man was now in the way. He would pay for that, and then things would continue uninterrupted.

"Sephiroth..." he heard Cloud growl from behind the stranger, but Sephiroth paid him no mind for the moment. The tall Wutaiian standing before him was the more immediate threat.

Sephiroth studied the new member of the group as he came closer. He hadn't been among them the last time he'd come across Avalanche. He had strange red eyes and a golden claw of some kind where his left hand and forearm should have been. This was no ordinary man. He did not recognize him, which most likely meant they had never met. Still, the man looked at him strangely as if they knew each other...

"Sephiroth."

The man spoke his name in a deep, yet quiet voice, taking another step forward. Sephiroth only stared at him and did not move. The gun in the man's hand and the metallic claw on the end of his other arm were not true threats to one with his powers, and he saw no need to reach for his sword. Not yet.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked flatly, keeping his voice low. He was curious now. The look in this man's eyes was one of distant recognition, and perhaps of... sorrow?

"I am Vincent Valentine," he answered, holstering his weapon much to Sephiroth's surprise. The others behind him looked on with varying expressions of fear and anger. Their reactions briefly amused him, as did this Vincent's foolishness. "I have come to tell you the truth."

Sephiroth blinked, then began to laugh bitterly. He laughed until his sides hurt and his eyes had begun to water, then abruptly stopped and glared at Vincent as if nothing had happened. "The truth... Humans never tell the truth."

"You speak as if you are not human, as if you are something else," Vincent said, standing before him confident and unafraid. "You do not realize that you are no different."

"What are you saying, traitor?" Sephiroth's hissed, his eyes narrowing to angry slits. He forgot about Cloud Strife and the rest of his group, focusing only on this new individual. He seemed to know something he shouldn't, and Sephiroth wanted to find out what it was.

"You believe that five years ago, you learned the truth about your origins. You believe that you are the result of an experiment, and that Jenova, an Ancient, is your mother."

"That is correct," Sephiroth sneered. "Humans have long victimized my kind, and I am going to make them pay!" Sephiroth reached down toward the desk and lifted the Masamune with one hand, easily holding it in his left. Vincent did not so much as blink, and that puzzled him. Was he truly not afraid?

Sephiroth cut the air in front of him with his sword, the cold breeze that resulted stirring Vincent's cloak and unruly black hair. He saw some of the others wince with each swish of his weapon gliding through the open space, and he smirked inwardly. Vincent, however, stood his ground without so much as a flinch.

"You are wrong, Sephiroth. So wrong..." Vincent whispered sadly.

Sephiroth wrinkled his brow as he watched him, and for the first time since that day, he felt something uncomfortable stir within his chest. It was confusion... and doubt. Part of his mind told him to kill this man before he could interfere with the plan, but a much stronger voice commanded him to wait.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, fiddling with the Masamune as he looked into Vincent's red eyes. There was something about him that bothered Sephiroth, most especially the way he stared back at him with such familiarity. _Why does he seem to think he knows me? That cannot be._

"You will not remember, of course, but we have met once before."

"Impossible."

"I would not lie to you. Enough people have done that throughout your life. I wish to tell you the truth about who you truly are... but only if you will listen."

"I already know the truth about the sins committed against me!"

"You know what you have wished to know, " Vincent said, shaking his head. "You have deluded yourself and twisted what you learned in these books. I wish to tell you what really happened... I have come to tell you about your mother."

"You know nothing of Jenova!" Sephiroth exclaimed, allowing the tip of his sword to rest against ground. He leaned on it slightly as he studied Vincent with critical eyes. "Do not attempt to defeat me with words." But even as he spoke, Sephiroth replayed what Vincent had said in his mind.

_The truth? I already know the truth. He says I am wrong... But, no! It cannot be!_

"I do not speak of Jenova, Sephiroth. Put down your sword and I will tell you more."

Sephiroth studied him in silence, then finally glanced behind him at Cloud. The blond man's blue Mako eyes shone with unmistakable hatred, and he clutched his sword tightly, ready to strike at any time. Even so, Sephiroth ignored he and his friends and turned back to Vincent.

"I do not believe you, traitor..."

"You have not yet heard what I have to say," Vincent said. "And I can see in your eyes that you are not as sure as you claim."

Sephiroth's mind raced as he considered this. No one had ever directly told him the truth. He had learned what he knew from the books there in the library, but no one had ever actually explained it to him. Now this man was offering to talk to him... if he would only put down his weapon.

"_He is a liar! You don't need him!" _part of his fractured mind shouted in protest. "_But what if he is right...?"_ another part intoned quietly. The doubts whispered through his skull, and eventually won out over the demands of Jenova, at least for the moment. Sephiroth took a step backward, then laid his sword back on the desk.

"Talk."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Vincent stared into the eyes of the man he had last seen as a mere infant, lying in a medical incubator thirty years before. The innocence was gone, replaced by a burning anger and hatred so intense that Vincent felt as if it might envelope the room in flames. He watched as Sephiroth set down his sword, then looked back at him expectantly. He was relieved that he had gotten this far, but how would he react to what Vincent was about to tell him?

Vincent glanced back at the others, meeting Cloud's eyes for a brief moment. He hoped that his look transmitted the desired instructions: '_Please allow me to handle this and do not interfere.' _Cloud appeared so tense that Vincent feared he may burst and attack even if unprovoked, but he nodded stiffly as if he understood. Satisfied, Vincent returned his attention to Sephiroth.

He found him to be waiting, watching him with intense eyes as he folded his arms again and stood completely still. Vincent took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Do you promise to listen and not attack us, at least until I finish explaining?" Vincent asked.

Sephiroth's smirk was gone and his face was set in a deep frown. His eyes had lost their hateful glare, now fixed on Vincent with a kind of curiosity and doubt. He wordlessly nodded his head, never looking away.

"All right, then. Sephiroth, when last I saw you, you were only a few hours old. I came to you that night... because I knew your mother."

Sephiroth tilted his head and his eyes widened. "My mother...?"

"Yes, your biological mother. Her name was Lucrecia."

"Lies!" Sephiroth exclaimed, quickly reaching for his weapon.

"Now, Sephiroth, you promised," Vincent calmly scolded him, as if he were a naughty child. "Please, let me explain."

Sephiroth's chest heaved with anger, and his face had become flushed, but Vincent retained his calm and continued speaking once he was sure Sephiroth would not advance on him.

"You have heard of the Jenova Project and read the reports, yes?" Vincent asked. Sephiroth nodded. "Good. But those reports were not complete. The real records are not kept here or anywhere else where they can be easily accessed. What you have read and learned is incorrect. Let me tell you the truth about how you came to be."

"How do I know you will not lie to me?" Sephiroth asked quietly, his voice a harsh whisper as his eyes continued to burn into Vincent.

"Because... I loved your mother, Sephiroth, and I would not lie to her son."

"Again, you refer to me as that woman's child! But I know otherwise! Jenova is my mother."

"You are wrong," Vincent stated firmly. "What I bring you is the truth. Sephiroth, your parents were scientists working for Shin-ra. Your father devised a plan to create a super soldier from a human baby, and used his own wife and unborn child in the experiment. You were the unfortunate victim... as was your mother. She trusted her husband and did not heed my warnings. While you were in her womb, you were injected with cells from an alien creature called Jenova, as well as Mako energy. You are not Jenova's child at all, only a recipient of some of her cells and abilities. Your mother died immediately after you were born, and you were left in your father's care."

"I do not _have_ a father!" Sephiroth angrily protested. Vincent almost expected him to stomp his foot.

"No, Sephiroth... You may not have had a father who loved and raised you, but you do indeed have a biological father, just like everyone else. His name... is Hojo."

"No!" Sephiroth cried in outrage, slamming one fist into the wall. He quickly retracted his hand, breathing heavily, and Vincent saw the fist-sized hole he'd made in the solid wood panel. He possessed incredible strength, just as his father had intended. "That man is sick! He is weak and insane! He cannot be my father! You are a liar!" Sephiroth's voice had risen considerably, his previous calm long gone. It was as if he could not bear the thought that he was the son of such a man.

"Vincent," Cloud said, stepping forward with his sword ready. "This isn't going well! Let me-"

"No, Cloud. Back away. Let me handle him." Vincent walked across the room to where Sephiroth stood, holding his head with both hands and muttering insensibly as if a war raged on inside his skull. He seemed to battle desperately to comprehend what he was being told.

"It cannot be... " Sephiroth protested, shaking his head miserably. "That is a lie!"

"No, Sephiroth, I promise that I bring you the truth," Vincent assured him. He reached out with his right hand and touched Sephiroth's shoulder, causing the great warrior to pull away and raise his arm as if to strike. "Relax, and allow me to finish."

Sephiroth seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was in the room beside he and Vincent as the others watched in fascination. He nodded once, but the suspicion never left his eyes and his fists remained clenched.

"Your mother, Lucrecia... was my lover," Vincent told him softly. "I loved her very much, and I know that she loved you more than life itself. Your father only loved his work, and he did not care what happened to her, or to you. Rest assured that I hate him more than I can tell you. He never wanted any emotional connection to you, but planned to monitor you as you grew so he could see if his experiment was a success. His goal was never anything more than attaining fame and power. You… were the unfortunate victim of his greed."

"No..." Sephiroth muttered, still holding his head. He began to pace across the room, rambling madly under his breath as he tried to accept what he was being told. "More lies..."

"That is the truth," Vincent repeated. "You are a human being, the son of Lucrecia and Hojo, injected with Jenova cells and Mako energy before you were born. You are not an Ancient. You are not a god. You are a man who has been the victim of science, and of Shin-ra. I want to help you, Sephiroth. You will not be lied to any more."

"How do I know you are not just saying this to trick me into abandoning my plan?" Sephiroth demanded from where he had paused at the rear of the room, visibly fighting to maintain control of himself. Vincent sighed heavily when he saw the look of confusion on the man's face and the fear in his eyes.

"I promised your mother, before she died... that I would not let you be hurt. But when I tried to rescue you, your father caught me in the act and shot me, then experimented on my body and locked me away for almost thirty years. I failed her, and I failed you... Now, I want only to make up for that failure as best I can."

Vincent looked at Sephiroth with genuine concern, and when Sephiroth met his eyes again, much of his hatred was gone. Vincent thought he looked like a lost child at that moment, torn between two ideas and unsure of whom he could trust. The tragedy of what had happened to Lucrecia's son hit him like another shot in the chest.

"I was sure... I _am _sure... that I am an Ancient, the heir to the Planet!" Sephiroth declared, trying desperately to regain his confidence.

"You have been misled all your life, and I am very sorry for that. If you had only known this earlier, you may have been able to avoid the insanity you have fallen into. You have done terrible things, Sephiroth... and I should have been able to prevent it."

"I did only what the humans deserved!" Sephiroth protested. "They wronged me, and I extracted my revenge. This Planet belongs to my kind, the Cetra."

"You are not listening to me," Vincent responded, sounding like a frustrated teacher. "I have told you. You are _not_ an Ancient. The entire human race did not wrong you. You cannot blame the whole for what only a few have done."

As Vincent prepared to say something more, someone behind him softly touched his hand, causing him to turn his head. It was Aeris, coming to stand at his side despite Cloud's heated protests.

"May I say something to him?" she whispered. She smiled gently, her eyes exuding confidence and warmth.

"Of course. I do not seem to be getting through to him," Vincent said with a sigh, watching Sephiroth as he began to pace again, talking to himself under his breath.

Aeris nodded, then bravely stepped ahead of Vincent and crossed the room. Cloud called out to her with alarm, but Aeris ignored him. She moved forward until she stood only a few feet from Sephiroth. She heard several of her companions call her name again, but she never looked back.

"Sephiroth, my name is Aeris. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth's mind was a blur of confusion as he paced the library floor. He had planned exactly what he was going to do when Cloud and the others arrived, but once the man called Vincent Valentine had begun to speak, his mission had been temporarily derailed by his doubts.

_How can this be? Jenova is my mother... I do not know of this Lucrecia! Hojo is _not_ my father! He cannot be! I have no father. I am an Ancient! I cannot be human! I am not like the others... not human. He is lying! But what if he is right...?_

Sephiroth argued with himself as he paced, occasionally glancing back at the others to be sure they did not try to attack while he was distracted. He could feel Cloud's hatred radiating across the room, but he no longer cared. He was dangerously confused and needed to learn the truth, no matter how much the others still wished to kill him.

Suddenly, he caught sight of someone emerging from behind Vincent and Cloud. As he watched, a petite woman dressed all in pink spoke to Vincent, a soft smile of her face. She seemed satisfied with his response and began to cross the room and toward Sephiroth. She held a staff in one hand, but was otherwise unarmed and appeared frail and harmless. Sephiroth quickly decided that she was no threat to him. He allowed her to approach, knowing that he could kill her in an instant should she try anything.

"Sephiroth, my name is Aeris. Can I talk to you for a moment?" the woman asked. Her voice was soft and her green eyes twinkled. She seemed unafraid of him despite the fact that she must have known what he'd done in the past. He regarded her curiously, then nodded his head.

Aeris came closer still, then began to speak quietly as if she did not want the others to overhear. "Vincent is not lying to you, Sephiroth. I can see it in his eyes."

"Then maybe you are lying as well."

"No, I would never tell a lie. It's not my way." She smiled again, her open kindness causing Sephiroth to fidget, unsure of how to react. "I am a Cetra, the last of my kind," she continued. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"But I am-"

"You are not an Ancient, Sephiroth, and neither is Jenova," Aeris told him gently. "You have been lied to and that is a terrible tragedy. I can see how much pain you're in, how badly you've been hurt."

"Nonsense! I am not hurt. I am angry and live for revenge!"

"You are only fooling yourself when you talk like that. You're trying to hide your feelings and deny that what Vincent has told you is true. I think, deep inside, you are a good man. You know what you've done is wrong and that you were mistaken. You have only to admit it now."

"It would not matter if I admitted anything," Sephiroth said bitterly. "I was an outcast before and now I am a hated killer. I have chosen my destiny."

"People can change, Sephiroth," Aeris insisted. "I firmly believe that."

"You are foolish, then, to think that I can be changed. I have killed many people and I will kill many more, including all of you if you try to stop me!"

"No, you won't," Aeris said with confidence. "You will listen to Vincent and I and know we have told you the truth about yourself. And with the power of that knowledge, you can change your ways."

"You have offered me no proof of anything you have said!"

"You haven't given us much of a chance, and it's a difficult thing to prove. Maybe Vincent can do something to convince you if you give him a chance. I can ask him for you."

"Why are you doing this? I am going to conquer the Planet! You are but one small obstacle in my way."

"I'm giving you a chance to change, a chance you haven't been given before."

"Hahaha! Ridiculous."

"Part of you knows you are wrong. Don't you want to settle the doubt you feel?"

Aeris directly met Sephiroth's eyes for the first time, and neither could look away for a moment. Something in her eyes captivated Sephiroth, and he looked away in surprise after several intense seconds, unsure of what he had felt. He knew only that is was an unsettling feeling he had never had before. Finally, he nodded his head, though he began to pace again with nervous energy.

"Fine. Tell him I will listen if he can offer me proof," Sephiroth managed to reply. There was a threat in his expression as he looked back at Aeris, though he was careful to avoid her eyes this time. "Be warned that you will all die if this is a trick."

Aeris only nodded, then walked back across the room to the others. Sephiroth watched as she conversed with Vincent and Cloud, wondering why he hadn't simply killed all them and ended this nonsense. In his head, Jenova screamed for him to slay them where they stood and carry out the Reunion as planned. Sephiroth, however, ignored her for the first time since she had joined him, listening to his own inner voice that cried out to learn the truth.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aeris returned to her companions, her expression calm and confident. Cloud frowned severely as she reached him.

"Are you crazy?!" he hissed. "He could have killed you!"

"But he didn't," Aeris replied with a smile. "I knew he wouldn't."

"That was quite a chance you took," Vincent said, a hint of admiration in his voice.

"I think it was worth it. I might have gotten through to him. I saw something in his eyes... I'm not sure what it is, but there's something there. I'm convinced that deep inside he is not an evil man."

"What?!" Cloud exclaimed in a whisper. "Aeris, you know what he's done! Remember what I told you?"

"I _do_ remember, and I know it was a horrible thing for him to do to your town, and to the others he's hurt. But he did those things only because of what he believes. If we were to convince him of the truth, I know he would think about what he's doing and see that it's wrong."

"That's insane!" Cloud argued, turning red in the face. "He's evil and nothing will change that!"

"You can't be so close-minded, Cloud," Aeris insisted, growing a bit frustrated. "Sephiroth said he wants Vincent to show him proof of what he's told him, and then he might believe."

"Proof..." Vincent said thoughtfully, looking upward toward the ceiling. "I have no way of proving this to him other than my words. And it does not seem that will be enou- Wait a minute!"

"What is it?" Cloud asked, suspiciously keeping an eye on Sephiroth as he continued to pace and mumble. He looked so raving mad that Cloud could not begin to contemplate why he'd ever agreed to this plan in the first place.

"I remember a place...somewhere Lucrecia and I used to go to be alone. There is no real proof that she is Sephiroth's mother, but we did carve our names in the cave wall one day. It is at least proof of her existence, and the fact that I knew her."

"That may help," Aeris said with a smile. "He's already considering what you said and doubting what he believes. That may be enough to make him stop all of this."

"He won't stop killing just because of that!" Tifa exclaimed, breaking her silence as she came up behind them. Her outcry caused Sephiroth to look her way, his eyes cold and angry. Tifa shivered and quickly looked away, instinctively stepping closer to Cloud.

"Please. Do not upset him," Vincent warned. "We are trying to win his trust."

"We are?!" Cloud asked, exasperated. "I thought we came here to end his life!"

"That isn't always the answer, Cloud. Remember the reason why you hate him," Aeris said pointedly. "You hate him for killing."

Cloud sighed with disgust. "Dammit... fine! Do it then. Try and win him over. But when this fails, I'll kill him the second it does. I won't be fooled by him again!"

"Your anger is justified, Cloud," Vincent said. "But you must understand where I am coming from. And as much as you may not like it, you also have to consider what _he_ has been through."

Vincent looked over at Sephiroth, who had stopped pacing again and was instead staring into the flame of a tall candle. He looked so lost and alone, as if he was drowning with no hope of rescue.

"I don't want to know what goes on in his head," Cloud said stubbornly. "He's nothing but evil."

"That's something you'll have to work on," Aeris said softly. "I agree that it's up to us to stop him, but I also feel it can be done nonviolently."

"It is worth a try," Red finally spoke, hoping to convince Cloud and Tifa. "It may save us undo bloodshed."

"Yo, I don' trust 'im or like 'im, but if you think dis will stop him..." Barret shrugged. "Worth a try I guess."

"He gives me the creeps," Yuffie whispered. "So does this whole place! I just want to get out of here."

"Then it is settled." Vincent calmly approached Sephiroth and cleared his throat. "Sephiroth, if you will come with me, I will show you a place that your mother loved. It meant a lot to her, and she and I often talked about you there before you were born."

"Where is this place?" Sephiroth asked, his deep voice weary as if he were too tired to protest.

"It is a few miles South from here, behind a waterfall. I can take you there right now if you wish."

Sephiroth paused, seeming to consider the idea and weigh the odds. Finally, he nodded. "Take me there, yes. I wish to see this place. But you had best hope you are not deceiving me."

"I am not, as I have said before," Vincent assured him. "Come now, I will not cause you any harm."

Sephiroth took a slow, uncertain step forward, causing everyone to grip their weapons a bit tighter. He picked up his sword and sheathed it, his eyes on Cloud, whose weapon was still drawn and tightly clutched in one hand.

"Are they coming too?" Sephiroth asked, eyeing the group suspiciously. "I do not trust them..."

Vincent looked to the others for an answer. Aeris stepped forward first before Cloud had a chance to protest. "I would like to go, if it's all right." She looked to Sephiroth for permission, noting the way he intentionally avoided her eyes.

"She may come," Sephiroth replied quietly. "But not the others. I will not allow myself to be so outnumbered, even if it would not truly matter."

"No way is she going with you without the rest of us, you maniac!" Cloud shouted, taking an aggressive step forward. Tifa stopped him by grabbing his arm before he could get any closer. Sephiroth simply smirked and stood his ground.

"Cloud, don't," she said with fear, her voice trembling as she held onto him.

"Aeris will be safe with me," Vincent said, turning toward Cloud. "I will not let her be harmed."

"I can take care of myself!" Aeris protested with mild annoyance.

"We will go to the cave, and afterwards I will bring Aeris back to you," Vincent continued. "Sephiroth will not try anything, will you?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Not yet..."

"If you do, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself, like I should have a long time ago!" Cloud shouted again, and Sephiroth's smirk was replaced with a look of rage.

"I do hope you try... You are nothing but a puppet."

Cloud again attempted to advance, but Vincent stepped in his way, taking a position between the two former members of SOLDIER. "We will be going now," he said in an attempt to defuse the situation. "We should be back later this evening."

"I don' like dis at all!" Barret protested. "We don' even know dis' Turk guy, Aeris, and Sephiroth is fucking lunatic!"

Sephiroth laughed and fixed his glared on him, Vincent desperately trying to keep him apart from the rest of Avalanche as he urged him toward the door of the library. Yuffie jumped out of their way, wanting no part of either of them.

"It'll be fine," Aeris said with a confident smile. "Don't worry about me. I know I can trust Vincent, and you can use the time to further explore what's going on here in town."

"I can see you're convinced and going to do this no matter what I say," Cloud gave in with a sigh. "Fine. Take the murderer to this cave. It won't do you any good. It will probably get you both killed. Vincent, if she gets hurt, I'm holding you responsible, and then I'm coming after _you_, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth ignored Cloud's threat, following Vincent and Aeris to the library door. He glanced back only once more, then continued out of the room. Cloud sighed heavily as they left, his mouth twisting into a snarl as he threw down his sword.

"This is all wrong! It's a mistake... We're playing right into his hands!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls of the old building. "Now Aeris has gone off with him and a freak we just found in a _coffin,_ and we're going to sit around town doing nothing!"

"You tried to talk her out of it," Tifa said, attempting to comfort him. "She chose to go of her own free will. Vincent is determined to go through with this now, and… he's strange, but I believe him when he says he'll protect her."

"All we can do now is wait," Red said logically. "We did want to explore the town more, after all."

"I'm just glad_ he's _gone..." Yuffie said with a shudder, finally lowering her weapon and breathing easy again. "I thought for sure we were all gonna die."

"This is far from over," Cloud stated, his eyes cold with determination. "He'll _never_ change. We're going to have to face him and take him down sooner or later. All Vincent did was delay the inevitable."

"You never know..." Tifa said with a shrug. "But come on. Let's get out of here and find out what they did to our hometown!"

Tifa turned and left the room, and the others began to follow her one by one. Cloud stayed behind for a moment after everyone had gone, closing his eyes and quietly whispering a prayer for Aeris' safety.


	4. Chapter Four: Rebirth

**Chapter Four: Rebirth**

Vincent, Aeris, and Sephiroth had left Nibelheim nearly two hours before. They traveled on the backs of two chocobos, Aeris sitting behind Vincent on the lead bird, holding onto him tightly and trying not to think about falling off. Sephiroth rode behind on the second one, never saying a word once they'd left Nibelheim.

On their way out of town, Aeris had spotted the two chocobos, one black and one green, grazing in the yard of one of the houses. They'd decided to knock and inquire, since having the animals would greatly cut down on their travel time. Sephiroth had remained hidden, not wanting to be noticed or alarm the residents. Aeris learned from a polite older couple that the large birds belonged to two of their visiting relatives who would be staying for the next week. They gladly agreed to rent the birds to Vincent and Aeris, for a reasonable fee, if they'd be returned within three days. Being well within their time limit, Aeris had paid the gil and the chocobos were theirs to use.

Aeris willed herself to relax and trust the sure-footed chocobo as its large feet kicked up a constant cloud of dust, trying to enjoy the scenery and the sunlight from the clear afternoon sky. Every so often, she glanced over her shoulder at Sephiroth, and each time she found him in the same position as before. He sat tall atop the green chocobo, loosely clutching the reigns and staring out into the distance. Once, he had seen her watching him and quickly averted his eyes, even after she'd offered him a slight smile. She could only wonder what he was thinking. Was he afraid? Nervous? Angry? Was he plotting something as Cloud feared? His face was expressionless and his eyes guarded, hiding any possible answer.

Aeris sighed, then turned to face forward again. Vincent was silent as well, never taking his eyes off the land ahead of them. He seemed quite sure of where he was headed, and confident enough that Sephiroth would follow and not attack that he never even bothered to look back and check on the other man. Aeris did not think he would try anything, not yet, but she was more concerned for his state of mind than anything else.

Eventually, the silence was more than even Aeris could take. She lifted one hand, still holding onto Vincent with the other, and pointed over his shoulder to a steep hill up ahead. It seemed like they'd been heading directly for it ever since it came into view a short while before.

"Is that it?" Aeris asked, squinting into the sun. Vincent only nodded, his dark hair wild in the wind as the chocobo raced forward.

"Are you all right?" she questioned after another moment of silence. He seemed tense, and she wanted him to know she was willing to listen if he needed to talk. He was so thin beneath his cloak that she wondered if he was physically ill. Maybe they should have gotten him something to eat before leaving town? He _had_ been in that coffin for thirty years after all. She suddenly felt guilty for not asking him if he needed anything before they set out. Then again, if he had survived so long without eating or drinking…

"I am fine. I find I am sensitive to light, most especially the sun, however... It must have something to do with the changes Hojo made to my body. But I will be all right."

Aeris nodded sympathetically, unsure of what else to say when he fell silent again. Careful to keep her grip around his waist, she turned her head to check on Sephiroth again. His chocobo was about twenty feet behind, and she noted with some surprise that he was absently petting it with one gloved hand. He stopped abruptly when he realized she was looking at him, though, turning away as if he'd been doing no such thing. Aeris stifled a giggle as she called to him over her shoulder.

"How are you doing back there?"

Sephiroth raised his head until his glowing green eyes met hers, sending a chill down her spine. Even when he was not even trying to appear threatening, his eyes gave him an intimidating appearance due to their eerie glow. Even though Cloud's eyes glowed the same way, there was something behind Sephiroth's that made them different. He nodded his head once, then quickly looked away, staring down at the back of his chocobo's head as if it was fascinating.

Aeris sighed, feeling a moment of pity for Sephiroth. She knew he was mentally ill, and that he had done awful things to many people, but somehow, she could not believe that he was truly an evil man. Somewhere inside, she believed his true self remained hidden, battling to break free. She found herself dearly hoping this trip would prove that. After looking into his eyes back in the library, she knew that she did not want to have to kill him as Cloud and most of the others wished.

The hill in the distance grew larger and more defined as they traveled, until they had arrived at its base. Aeris heard running water up ahead and looked at Vincent questioningly. No sign of it was visible from where they were, and the way forward was a very steep incline. A moment later, Sephiroth's chocobo caught up to them, chirping happily to its mate.

"This is it," Vincent said, turning slightly to look at her. He sounded exhausted and looked quite uncomfortable, sweat trickling down his forehead beneath his bandanna. Even so, he seemed determined to go on. "The cave is just on the other side of this hill. Actually, on the inside of it. This place is more like a crater... At the top, it slopes downward into a lake. There is a waterfall, and behind it, the cave. I assume nothing has changed since last I came here."

Aeris watched as both Sephiroth and Vincent gazed up the hill. Vincent seemed sad, as if being there brought back memories that were so far away, yet seemed like only yesterday. Sephiroth appeared curious, though his eyes held suspicion and distrust. Aeris found herself filled with wonder and a bit of excitement. Waterfalls were beautiful, and she had never seen one up close before, let alone a cave hidden behind one.

"I am glad that we found these chocobos," Vincent said, though he sounded as if he was thinking about something else entirely. "I've never had to do so before, but I imagine it would be quite difficult to climb inside on foot."

Sephiroth made a small sound of agreement, but otherwise remained silent. His chocobo stood perfectly still, as if it could read its rider's mood, even though the one Aeris and Vincent rode fidgeted about. It seemed as anxious to move on as she was.

"Well, let's go then," Vincent finally said, lightly squeezing the chocobo with his booted ankles, causing it to charge forward and begin to climb the hill at a rapid pace. Aeris heard Sephiroth's ride begin to chase after them a moment later. She clung tightly to Vincent for fear of being thrown to the ground and down the hill.

The slope of the hill gradually became much steeper, and soon the incline was almost straight upward. Aeris was certain she would fall right off the back of her chocobo as the animal charged forward and jostled her about, but she managed to hold on and remain seated by some miracle. She wondered if she was injuring poor Vincent with her iron grip around his slender frame, or making him very uncomfortable at the least.

Just when Aeris didn't think she could take any more of the uphill travel, their chocobo reached the summit and came to a standstill on level ground. She sighed with relief, peering around Vincent into the great crater far below them. She nearly gasped at what she saw.

It was one of the most beautiful sights she'd seen in all her life, having grown up in the slums of Midgar and never traveling very far outside the city before her recent journey. Below was a perfectly round, crystal clear lake, the water pure and shimmering in the sun. A sandy beach surrounded it, and at one end a shower of water tumbled down the face of the crater and into the lake, causing hundreds of expanding ripples to be born as others faded away. There were even a few flowers here and there in the scattered patches of grass along the shore. Aeris took it all in and smiled.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Ahead of her, Vincent nodded his agreement.

"She used to think so, too."

Sephiroth still said nothing, his eyes drawn mostly to the waterfall down below. Finally, he looked at Vincent and spoke his first words since leaving Nibelheim.

"And you say there is a cave behind there?" he asked with mild suspicion, pointing to the waterfall with one gloved hand.

"Yes, directly behind the waterfall. It isn't visible from here," Vincent assured him as Sephiroth continued to study the area like a hawk. "We'll have to ride the chocobos down the crater and leave them outside so they can drink and regain their stamina. Then I will take you into the cave."

Sephiroth nodded stiffly, and Vincent nudged his chocobo forward again. This time, they charged down the steep incline to the beach below at a high speed of over sixty miles per hour. Aeris closed her eyes, hiding her face against the back of Vincent's cloak as if that would save her. It smelled just like the musty basement of the mansion, but she didn't care. A moment later, it was all over, and both chocobos came to a sudden halt. Aeris opened her eyes and found that they were standing safely on the beach beside the lake. She sighed her relief and patted the chocobo's feathered rump with gratitude.

Vincent gracefully dismounted the large bird, then offered her a hand down as she did the same. Sephiroth leaped off of his own ride just behind them, his sword sheathed at his side, and led his chocobo to the lake by its reigns. It immediately began to lap up the cool water, and its partner happily followed the example.

"Wark!" they called to each other, glad to have a rest and fresh water to drink.

"They are well-trained," Sephiroth observed absently as the two chocobos quenched their thirst.

Vincent nodded. "I have no doubt that they will wait here for us," he said. "We should not be very long." With that, he turned toward the waterfall and began to head forward. Aeris allowed Sephiroth to go next, then brought up the rear behind the two men.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Vincent approached the waterfall with mild apprehension, a sick feeling making his chest feel tight and his stomach turn. He hadn't been there since before Lucrecia died. He had to remind himself once more that it wasn't just a few days since she had left him. It was over thirty years, whether he'd been aware of the passage of time or not. The quiet, grown man who followed him was her son, a child she never got to watch over as he grew up. He knew she would have wanted nothing more than that, and it hurt him deeply that he'd been too weak to give it to her.

_She would have been a wonderful mother... He never would have turned out this way had she been there._

The roar of the waterfall racing over the top of the hill drowned out his thoughts as he moved closer, the cold water spraying him with a fine mist. It brought back memories of the happiest times of his life, but they no longer made him smile. He wasn't sure anything could ever again.

Vincent stepped forward and stood against the rocky side of the hill. He knew that if he inched along with his back against the smooth wall, he could slide in behind the rushing waterfall and enter the cave through the wide mouth hidden behind. He did so, just as he had many times before, and saw his companions imitate him with a bit less confidence. It looked to them as if he would walk right beneath the pounding falls, but he knew otherwise.

Vincent inched forward, clinging to the wall, until he was directly behind the waterfall, staying mostly dry other than the fine mist that filled the air and served to cool him. Once directly behind the falls, he turned and faced the entrance to the hidden cave. Lucrecia had found it one day when she was searching for a certain type of plant to use in an experiment. He remembered clearly the day she first brought him there, shortly after they'd become lovers. She'd never brought anyone else to her secret place, and he'd been honored to be the first. He felt guilty coming there without her now, bringing others to their private getaway without her permission.

Behind him, Sephiroth appeared openly surprised that the cave was actually where Vincent said it would be, as if he had expected a trap all along. He was much calmer now, and much less hostile, for which Vincent was grateful. Perhaps they _had_ begun to get through to him, or at least made him curious enough to put off conquering the world until tomorrow. He was sure the removal of multiple people hell-bent on killing him had helped his state of mind as well.

Vincent was relieved to get out of the punishing sunlight and took a step forward into the dimness of the cave. His eyes adjusted quickly, his footsteps echoing as hollow as the broken heart inside his chest. He could feel Aeris and Sephiroth waiting behind him, unsure of what to do, and forced away his discomfort. He moved forward into the cave without another moment of hesitation.

"This is it," Vincent said, whispering reverently as if in a holy place. To him, it was.

Aeris looked around in awe, admiring the splendor of such an unusual hidden location. Sephiroth, however, seemed unimpressed.

"What does this prove?" he asked with annoyance, folding his arms across his chest.

"Let me show you."

Vincent walked farther into the cave, to the place along the rear wall where a stone alter of some kind still stood. Lucrecia had told him it was there when she first discovered the place, some kind of ancient ruins from a time long past. Vincent was not interested in that at the moment, however. He walked around it and paused at the wall just behind. He scanned it briefly, then found what he was looking for. Sephiroth came forward and stood at his side, Aeris hanging back a bit.

"Here," Vincent said, tracing his fingers over the faded carving he found roughly etched into the stone. There was the outline of a heart, and inside were written two names: 'Vincent & Lucrecia.' "Your mother and I carved our names here the first time she brought me here," Vincent quietly explained. "She wanted anyone who came here later, after she was... gone... to know that this was her place. Our place. It was as if she always knew…"

"My mother..." Sephiroth repeated, still sounding doubtful. He reached out with one hand and ran his fingers over Lucrecia's name, as if the letters could offer him further proof. Vincent watched him carefully.

"Yes, she is your mother," he reinforced. "I have told you that you are not Jenova's child, but a human being. I believe it is time that you began to act like one again."

Sephiroth suddenly retracted his hand, glaring at Vincent with cold eyes. "You lie," he growled angrily, his hand dropping to his side to grasp the hilt of his sword. His sudden change of mood startled Vincent, who had not been expecting such a reaction. "You try to convince me that I am human when I know that I am not! I will play your games no longer!"

"Sephiroth, why do you refuse to lis-"

Before Vincent could finish his sentence, Sephiroth had shoved him into the cave wall with incredible force, knocking the wind out of him. He slid to the floor, gasping for air, and looked up to see Sephiroth standing over him with a cruel smirk. His sword was unsheathed now, and Aeris desperately cried out for him to stop from near the cave's entrance.

"I know what I am doing is what must be done," Sephiroth whispered, his voice icy with hatred. "I am not human as you try to convince me. You know you cannot defeat me in battle, so you resort to mind games. They will not work! I am returning to Nibelheim, to travel North past the reactor. Follow me if you wish."

Sephiroth turned his back and began to stalk toward Aeris, who nervously moved off to the side and out of his way. Vincent, who had recovered enough to stand, began to cross the cave in an attempt to catch up with him.

"Wait!" he called, his voice still weak as he fought for breath. He knew that if Sephiroth returned to Nibelheim, he would be attacked by Cloud and the others. Vincent was determined not to let that happen, for he knew it would end in death.

Just as Sephiroth reached the mouth of the cave, Vincent close behind him, another voice called to him from behind. It was the voice of a woman, but it did not belong to Aeris.

"Sephiroth... wait!" the voice pleaded. It was faint, as if coming from very far away, but it still managed to get his attention.

Sephiroth paused, not recognizing the speaker, and slowly began to turn. Vincent swore that he was hearing things as he, too, spun around to face the source of the voice. It was a voice he would know anywhere, one he never thought he would hear again.

"Lucrecia...?" Vincent whispered to himself, fearing he had gone mad right along with Sephiroth. But when he turned toward the rear of the cave, his eyes widened with disbelief and he found he could not draw a breath. There, standing just before the stone alter, stood his love.

"Lucrecia!" he exclaimed when he could speak again, studying the woman before him with awe. Beside him, Sephiroth was stunned to silence, still holding his weapon in his left hand. She looked just as he remembered her. Her long brown hair was slightly disheveled, and her green eyes twinkled behind her delicate eye glasses. She wore a white dress, one he remembered clearly from one of their visits to the cave, and she smiled at him with a mixture of joy and sorrow. The last thing he noticed was that her body did not appear to be completely solid. He found he could see the cave wall right through her, as if she were partially transparent.

"Vincent, my love..." she said, her voice a soft whisper as if spoken by a ghost. _Was_ she a ghost? "You have brought me my son."

"But... how... how are you here? You died so long ago..." Vincent asked, taking another step toward her, his face frozen in shock. He saw her smile again, the same crooked grin she'd always worn whenever he asked her something she found amusing.

"I'm what you would call a spirit, maybe," she said, her familiar voice sad. "After I died... it was as if what I was meant to do on this Planet was never accomplished. I've been trapped between life and death, sometimes able to watch from above for a little while... Then today, I saw you come here to our special place, and when I wished I could be here with you..."

"Who are you?" Sephiroth demanded, interrupting her explanation. "How do you know my name?"

"Sephiroth... My gods, you're a grown man. I've missed so much..."

"Answer my question!" he shouted, ignoring the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

"Sephiroth, I'm your mother."

Sephiroth tilted his head to one side and stared at her, his eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. "But-"

"I know you don't believe me... and why should you? I was never there for you." Lucrecia sniffed and wiped away a tear, making her seem much more alive than the spirit she claimed to be. "I couldn't be with you, but I watched you from time to time when I was able. I saw how you were mistreated... I cried with you when you were hurt or sick or lonely and no one came to take care of you. I wanted so badly to be able to reach out to you and tell you the truth when you struggled with your all of questions and doubts."

Sephiroth continued to glare, his eyes shining with anger as if he could not bear to be spoken about in such a way. "You know _nothing_," he hissed. "You do not know me, and you do not know what my life has been like."

Lucrecia sadly shook her head as Vincent and Aeris looked on in shock, looking back and forth between Lucrecia and the man she claimed was her son. "I know... I am so sorry, Sephiroth. I never even got to give you a single hug when you were a baby. My body was too weak, and I died before I was able to hold you. If there was anything I could do to change things, I-"

"But you _can't _change them!" Sephiroth exclaimed, his voice echoing off of the walls. "You can't do anything for me now!"

"Do you at least believe me when I tell you I'm your mother?" Lucrecia asked him, the tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she stood before him.

"I have been lied to so much that I no longer know what to believe," Sephiroth admitted, hanging his head with a heavy sigh. For the first time, he looked vulnerable, no longer the invincible warrior and would-be god he'd painted himself to be.

"You're so angry at the world," Lucrecia said sadly, moving a bit closer to Sephiroth's side. "You want to use the power you were cursed with to hurt everyone the way you were hurt..."

Sephiroth said nothing, but continued to stare at the cave floor, his hair hiding much of his face. Vincent shared a look with Aeris, whose green eyes held new hope. He bit down on his own grief, and as much as it pained him, he remained in the background and let Lucrecia speak to her son. There was so much he wanted to say to her, and it killed him to stand there silent. He wanted to throw himself at her feet and beg her forgiveness, take her in his arms and tell her over and over how much he loved her. But right now he knew that Sephiroth needed her more, and that Lucrecia deserved the chance to finally meet the child she had always longed for. Her happiness had always come first, and Vincent was going to keep his promise no matter how much it hurt,

"I know what you've done, Sephiroth," Lucrecia said. "I watched you kill all those people... I know that you're trying to hurt the Planet so you can conquer it." She reached out with one shimmering, partially transparent hand and lifted Sephiroth's chin, forcing him to look at her. "I want you to stop. I know that you have a conscience deep inside, and that you know that you're wrong. You don't really want to do this, but when you learned what you thought was the truth, you didn't know how else to react. If I had been there, I would have told you the truth from the time you were born."

Sephiroth met her eyes and simply stared for several tense moments. Vincent could almost see the gears turning in his head as he fought to find the words he wanted to say. Finally, he blinked, then shook his head.

"You really... are… my mother?" he stumbled, pulling away from her touch. "Not Jenova...? You are my mother... and my father... is Hojo?"

"That's right," Lucrecia said, smiling sadly. "I wish I'd know what was going to happen and stopped the experiment in time. I wish I could take it all back and make it better…" She began to cry again, holding out her arms toward him. "But I can't. All I can do is try to repair what was done to you with what little time I have here. Sephiroth, can I hug you?"

The eyes of the great warrior widened, and Vincent saw him swallow nervously. Was Lucrecia truly breaking through his defenses and reaching him in a way no one else had been able? Slowly, Sephiroth nodded his head, and Lucrecia stepped forward, throwing her arms around his neck in a fierce embrace. Sephiroth stood stiffly, his expression puzzled, until a moment later he seemed to relax and closed his eyes. He slowly lifted one arm, then the other, until he was hugging Lucrecia nearly as tightly as she was holding him.

Vincent saw Aeris wipe away a tear, and he fought against his own emotions as he watched mother and son embrace for the first time. Lucrecia lifted her head from Sephiroth's chest a short time later, looking up into his face and softly touching his cheek.

"You're such a handsome young man," she said with pride. "But I can tell you've been so lonely. It's so unfair... Talk to me, Sephiroth. Tell me what's wrong."

"I... I cannot," Sephiroth said, pulling away and averting his eyes.

"I'm your mother," Lucrecia gently reassured him. "You can tell me anything."

Sephiroth swallowed again, then glanced over at Vincent and Aeris. "They... cannot stay here," he said quietly. "I wish to speak to you alone."

Lucrecia turned to Vincent and nodded. "Please, just give us a moment, my love," she said. Vincent had never been able to say no to her, so he simply nodded back despite how difficult it was and how much he longed to say. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, trying to tell her everything her felt, and the soft smile that crossed her lips almost broke down his composure entirely. He quickly turned and led Aeris out of the cave and back into the blistering sunlight. He was so conflicted, his mind wracked with guilt and turmoil, but he stood in silence as Aeris wiped away the rest of her tears. It was long past time that Sephiroth got to speak with his mother.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth stood inside the cool, dimly lit cave, the semi-transparent woman who claimed to be his dead mother standing before him with tears in her eyes. He had never expected this to happen. He thought he would travel to this cave, find no evidence of what Vincent claimed, quiet his doubts, and go on with his plan. This was _not_ how it was supposed to happen.

Inside, Sephiroth's two sides fought with each other. His dark side, influenced by his plunge into insanity and Jenova's control, told him to leave this place immediately and carry out the Reunion. He was the heir to the Planet, not this dead woman's son! But his other side, the part of him that clung to who he once was and what he wished he could be, fought back fiercely, struggling to overcome the darkness and listen to Lucrecia's words. He found he wanted desperately to believe her.

"Come here, Sephiroth," Lucrecia said, holding out one hand. "Come sit with me, and we can talk."

Sephiroth, seeing no threat from an unarmed ghost, reached out his hand and let her take it. Her touch felt real despite the fact that she was not solid, and he could feel her light tug on his hand as she led him over to the alter. There she sat, gesturing for him to do the same. Sephiroth knelt down, then folded his legs beneath him. Lucrecia never let go of his hand.

"I want you to tell me why you're doing this," she said quietly. "I need to know, so I can help you... before it's too late. I feel that if you don't change your ways, you won't have very long to live. I can't let you waste your life the way I wasted mine."

Sephiroth eyed her suspiciously, but the look on her face was so genuine and warm that he found he could not resist. "It... it is hard for me to say," he began quietly. "I have never been good with words."

"That's all right," she comforted him. "Just tell me how you feel."

"Before... before that day, when I went to Nibelheim and read those books," Sephiroth started slowly, "I was... different. I have never been like the others, as long as I can remember. I did not like to be around other people... but yet... I was lonely." Sephiroth looked away, embarrassed. He had never admitted that to anyone before.

"You had abilities the other children didn't have," Lucrecia said, as if she completely understood. "They hated and feared you for that. And nothing changed when you became an adult."

Sephiroth nodded bitterly. "All I ever had were the people who were paid to take care of me when I was small. But they never cared about me. I grew up alone... Largely, I raised myself. I was encouraged to enter SOLDIER from the time I was young, and that is what I did. I realize now that it was never really a choice, and I have always been able to fight..."

"You were pushed in the direction Shin-ra wanted you to go, to become their great warrior," Lucrecia said sadly. "I blame myself. I should have seen through Hojo's words and my foolish love for him and refused to let this be done to you. I was so gullible and stupid..."

"I never knew who my parents were," Sephiroth continued, speaking more easily now that he'd gotten started. "I was told that my mother was named Jenova, and that she died while giving birth to me. I was never told anything of my father."

"How dare they! They wouldn't even let you know that you had a mother who loved you... and your father was there all along."

"I did not know... I knew nothing. When I was in Nibelheim and began to suspect that I was an experiment, something less than human..." Sephiroth paused as if he couldn't find the words. "I found those books... I read them... and I believed. And at that moment, I felt something inside of me... break. It was as if I had been holding back for so long, and suddenly, I had my answers..."

Lucrecia studied Sephiroth intently as he spoke, his words slow and awkward. There was so much pain in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it, that it broke her heart. She could see that he had lost himself to an insane rage fueled by fear over the last five years, but buried beneath it was something else if she could only dig deep enough. Already, he seemed much less like the dangerous killer he was, and far more... human.

"You couldn't handle thinking that you were an inhuman experiment," Lucrecia said, so sure of what she said that Sephiroth felt as if she was dissecting his heart. "So you turned it into something you believed made you better than the others, something that gave you a reason to act out all the fear and pain you felt but never showed."

Sephiroth looked at her with a brief flash of amazement. "And how do you know this?"

"Because I'm your mother," Lucrecia smiled. "I wasn't there, but I know you." She paused as if trying to recall something before going on. "Remember that winter night about eight years ago, when you had just returned from a mission in North Corel?"

"You... you know about that?!"

"On that night, I was watching you," Lucrecia said. "You were tired and frustrated, and you stood at your window watching the snow fall outside on the practice field."

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes... I remember."

"You stood there and watched the snow fall, and you felt the emptiness in your chest like a gaping hole you couldn't ever hope to fill," Lucrecia said softly. "You thought there wasn't a person alive who loved you, or who would ever love you. You felt so alone at that moment that you thought you might lose your mind. You told yourself that you didn't care, but you did, so much that it hurt like a knife through your heart. You felt the tears fill your eyes but you held them back... You haven't cried since you were four years old."

"You... you know all this?" Sephiroth asked, frightened and more than a little embarrassed. He wondered what else she knew and shivered.

"Yes..." Lucrecia said, wiping away another tear that escaped from her eye. "In your worst times, when the sorrow and loneliness were too much for you to bear alone, I was there, looking over your shoulder. All those times that you would return from missions and battles, being praised as the greatest warrior alive, when you would curl up in that old blue chair and wonder who you really were... I was there with you. You were never really alone, even when you thought that you could drop off of the Planet and no one would care."

"I cannot believe you know these things..." Sephiroth whispered. "No one ever knew how I felt... I never told. I couldn't."

"I know," Lucrecia said. "You had too much pride to admit how lost and alone you felt. You would never ask for help, not even when you were certain you crazy, and you had no one you trusted to reach out to. You were taught to hide your feelings from the time you were a baby, because warriors never showed such weakness..."

"That's right," Sephiroth agreed. "Only, I do not think I have any feelings at all. They are something lost to me that I have never understood."

"That's only because no one ever showed you how to express them," Lucrecia told him. "You can only learn to feel by having people around you feel for you and encourage you to share your emotions with them. Your feelings are there, Sephiroth, you just have to want to find them."

"It is too late," Sephiroth said, looking down at his gloved hands, which he had begun to wring in his lap. "I have chosen my destiny. I am thirty years old... It is far too late for me to change."

"You're wrong," Lucrecia told him. "Change can happen any time. You can learn! Those people with you? I know they will help you."

"But I only just met them, and I was quite certain they had come to kill me..."

"Vincent is a good man. He's… changed… since I last saw him, but I still love him. I'm sure that he'll help you if you ask. And as for the woman? I don't know her, but there is something in her eyes. She seems concerned for you. If you learn to trust her, she will help you, too. I can feel it as if it's meant to be."

Sephiroth shook his head miserably, but finally looked up and met her eyes. All of the anger and hatred had gone, replaced by a much softer expression. "I... I believe you... when you say you are my mother..." His voice was quiet and shaky, as if he were trying desperately to suppress any further show of emotion. "You know far too much for this to be another lie..."

"Thank you..." Lucrecia whispered, starting to cry again. "I knew I could reach you, Sephiroth. I love you."

Lucrecia reached over and hugged him again, pulling him into her arms as they sat together on the cold floor of the cave. She brushed back some of his silver hair with one hand, then began to softly rub his back. To her mild surprise, he rested his head on her shoulder as she held him, sighing as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. Lucrecia began to rock him as if he were still a small child, holding him close as she'd always longed to.

They stayed that way for a long while, until Lucrecia gently touched his cheek. When he slowly lifted his head, his eyes looked heavy as if he hadn't slept in a long time, but the hatred and insanity were gone. "I don't have much longer before I'm pulled away from this world again," she said with deep regret. "I need you to promise me something before I go."

"You... you cannot go," Sephiroth said quietly. "I... I just met you! I never... told anyone the things I told you. Please do not leave me..."

Lucrecia was both shocked and relieved when a single tear fell from Sephiroth's eye, trailing down his cheek as he pleaded with her to stay.

"I don't want to," she said, choking on her own emotions. "But I can't stop it... I'd give anything to be able to stay with you. Will you listen and promise me what I need to know?"

Sephiroth nodded without hesitation. "I will do as you wish... Mother."

Lucrecia had never felt such joy as she did when he spoke those words. She smiled at her son, then took his gloved hands tightly between both of hers. "I want you to promise that you will never kill in anger or hatred again, Sephiroth. No matter what, you can't let your anger over what was done to you consume your soul. You must fight to control that rage, and use your abilities for good. I want you to stop this mission you are on... It's wrong, Sephiroth, and Jenova is evil. If you want to be able to save your soul, you have to stop listening to her and think for yourself again."

"I... I never intended to do such things..." Sephiroth whispered. "But when I read those books... I thought I was an Ancient. I was consumed with fear and anger and could not contain it. I had always had such control of myself, but... I did what was easiest to relieve what I felt. I thought I had a mission... with Jenova. But I was wrong..."

"Yes, you made a terrible mistake. No one was there to tell you otherwise or help you get through it, but you still have to accept responsibility for what you've done. Do you first promise to end the killing and stop with your plans?"

"Yes..." Sephiroth said, and with that the voice of Jenova in his mind was finally quieted, at least for the moment. His inner self had won the battle for control, though his wounded mind continued to struggle to understand everything that was happening. "I promise you."

Lucrecia smiled and squeezed his hands. "The next part will be more difficult for you... but you need to make up for what you've done if you wish to save your soul and fully regain your sanity. You can't do it alone. Shin-ra is evil, Sephiroth. They have hurt so many people will their greed. You need to stop them from ever doing something like this again. And your father... I know you will have to face him again some day. The woman you came here with, she belongs to a rebel group?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said, surprised again by how much his mother knew. "She is Aeris, a member of Avalanche."

"Go back with her to the others. She will help you, and you can help them in their mission."

"That's impossible!" Sephiroth exclaimed. "Their leader... he hates me. I...I killed his mother... and burned his hometown to the ground."

"I know," Lucrecia said softly. "But this is your only chance. You need good people to guide you, and with Avalanche you can work to redeem yourself."

"They will never accept me... No one will."

"Now, don't have such a poor attitude," Lucrecia said, her tone a bit scolding. "It will take time and effort, but if you stick to the promise you made me, everything will be all right. Will you please try? For me?"

Sephiroth was at a loss for words for a moment as he struggled with the emotions racing through his tormented mind. He had suppressed his feelings for so long that they confused and frightened him. It was all so new. The hateful voices in his head had been silenced, however, and he could think more clearly than he'd been able since that day. The fog of insanity had begun to lift, leaving a tortured and lost man in its place.

"I... will try..." Sephiroth finally replied, though he sounded doubtful. "They have no reason to trust me after what I have done. But I will try... because... I... because you asked me to."

Lucrecia placed a supportive hand on his muscular shoulder. "I know you'll be all right. It will take time... You have to learn to trust people again, and others have to learn to trust you as well. It will be a long and difficult journey, but I know everything will work out for you."

"I am not so sure..."

"Vincent and Aeris will help you along the way. Stay with them, try to get to know them, and you'll see."

"But I feel... I feel so alone, Mother. If you leave me... I have no one..."

"You will have them," Lucrecia assured him. "You will never be alone as long as you stay with them."

"But... I-"

"Sephiroth, it's time for me to go," Lucrecia interrupted, looking down at her hands with concern. Sure enough, they had begun to fade, blinking in and out of existence every few seconds.

"No! Not yet!" Sephiroth protested, grasping her hand desperately. "You can't..."

"It's okay," Lucrecia said tearfully. "You'll be fine without me. You'll always know, now, that I love you. I'll always be there, looking out for you. I know you have the strength to go on now. But never forget your promise... and never forget what I've told you."

"I won't forget, Mother," Sephiroth said, another tear trickling down his cheek. "I will _never_ forget. Please don't go..."

"I wish it could be different," Lucrecia said, rising to her feet. Slowly, her entire body began to fade and her voice became little more than a whisper. "I wish I could stay... Please tell Vincent to stop blaming himself for my death. Tell him I love him, and that I wish we could have been together."

"You can stay... You can tell him yourself!"

"No, Sephiroth. I am so sorry, but I can't..."

Lucrecia faded further until she was only a shadow, barely visible in the darkness of the cave. Sephiroth rose to his feet and reached out for her as another tear fell, but his arms passed through her into nothingness. He stumbled forward, crying out in anguish.

"Mother... I... love you..."

"And I love you," her voice echoed as the last of her body faded into the air. "Never forget that. And never forget your promise."

"I won't!"

"Goodbye, Sephiroth..."

And then there was silence, a deep and aching silence that filled Sephiroth with something he had never felt before. Grief. His knees gave out beneath him and he crumbled to the floor where just moments before his mother had sat. Taking his head in both hands, he curled up into a ball and began to weep.

Through the shock and joy of meeting his mother, and the agony and wrenching sorrow of losing her only a short time later, the great warrior discovered what she'd told him had always been inside. He was only a man, one who had misled and lost his way. And even as he cried, having never felt so alone in his life, Sephiroth was reborn. His tears washed away his anger and hatred, leaving him with a new purpose. He would not fail the only person who had ever loved him and been able to make him feel human.

When the tears would come no longer, Sephiroth stood and brushed off his trench coat, his legs still weak and trembling. He took a deep breath and wiped his face with the back of his gloved hand, embarrassed at having broken down in such a way. He took one last, longing look at the place where his mother had been and replayed his promise to her in his mind. Setting his expression in stone, he turned and walked toward the exit of the cave and out into the sun for the first time since his rebirth.

_Mother, I will not fail you..._

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **

1. Vincent and Lucrecia's names were carved into the cave wall during my one-shot, _Lucrecia's Cave_. It was written as a birthday fic for Vincent in 2012.

2. The evening Lucrecia is referring to, when she was present with Sephiroth as he watched the snow outside his window, happened in my one-shot, _Through the Window_.

Don't you love references? :D _~ JenesisX_))


	5. Chapter Five: The Promise

**Chapter Five: The Promise **

Vincent stood against the wall a few feet outside of the cave, his arms folded and his head bowed forward onto his chest. The sun rained down upon him like bullet fire, tiring him and making his head throb. His eyes burned and his hair stuck to the back of his neck, sweat trickling down the center of his back beneath his cloak. He was not used to having so much hair, annoyed by the way it hung into his eyes despite the bandanna he wore but not caring enough to push it away. His entire body ached from lack of use, and his mind felt foggy and sluggish. Worse that any of that, however, was the feeling in his chest.

Lucrecia was present inside the cave at that very moment… at least in some form. Yet there he stood, outside, still apart from her. She had asked him to leave, wanting to talk to her son alone. Even though he knew how much she needed to speak with Sephiroth, and how much her son needed her, part of him was hurt. He was jealous in a way, he admitted. But he knew he'd done the right thing, remembering his purpose for traveling there in the first place. Vincent sighed and concentrated on staying awake, trying to quiet his mind.

Aeris sat on the beach beside the chocobos, who were resting in a tangle of limbs and feathers near by water. She was staring into the lake as if deep in thought. But unlike Vincent, she did not seem nervous or uneasy. From what he had seen of this girl, she never seemed to lose her cool and had yet to show any fear. And Vincent had always thought _he_ was calm...

_He's been in there for over an hour_, he thought with a mixture of concern and longing. _What could possibly be keeping him so long?_ A short while ago, Sephiroth had not even been willing to listen to anything anyone said to him.

Vincent continued his silent vigil for another twenty minutes. Even with his superior hearing, thanks to Hojo, he could not hear a sound from inside the cave. Though he knew Lucrecia was not really back with them, but only a ghost of some kind, he still held the irrational fear that Sephiroth may hurt her. Just when he could take no more of the worrying and waiting and was about to head back into the cave, he heard the sound of faint footsteps echoing inside.

Vincent paused, his eyes on the mouth of the cave as the footsteps drew closer. Aeris seemed to notice his sudden tension and climbed back to her feet, making her way to his side. A moment later, Vincent could see the outline of a figure behind the waterfall. After another few steps, he was able to confirm that it was Sephiroth.

Vincent nearly gasped with surprise as Sephiroth emerged from the cave and into the late afternoon sun. His black trench coat was coated in dust and his silver hair hung into his face, unusually unruly. His green eyes, usually glowing and bright, were now swollen and blood shot, the fire behind them nearly extinguished.

_Has he been crying?_ Vincent wondered in disbelief. Sephiroth stood silently before him, staring down at his worn boots. He looked exhausted and ready to collapse, his head bowed and his sword dragging on the ground behind him as if he could not find the strength to lift it.

"My gods..." Vincent whispered. "What happened?"

Sephiroth continued to stand there, unmoving, unable to speak. Finally, after several long moments, he slowly raised his head and looked at Vincent. He'd had never seen such an intense look of sorrow before in his life.

"She... she is gone," Sephiroth whispered. "My mother..."

"Gone?!" Vincent asked, more forcefully than he would have liked.

"Yes..." Sephiroth said quietly, his voice heavy with despair. "She... spoke with me. And then she had to... go back... and leave me again."

Vincent felt as if he had been punched in the heart. "So soon...? But she just got here. I wanted to..."

"She told me... to tell you something for her," Sephiroth said, raising his eyes to the sky as if searching for something. The sun had begun to set in the distance, painting the horizon a beautiful shade of orange. Vincent could only wonder what Sephiroth was thinking when he saw the emptiness in his eyes.

"What did she say?" Vincent asked, trying not to sound impatient. It was obvious that Sephiroth was in pain, and that he had just gone through quite an ordeal. He didn't want to push him and risk setting him off, as desperately as he needed to know the answer.

"She... said to tell you that she loved you," Sephiroth began, sounding extremely uncomfortable. "She wants you to stop blaming yourself for her death... and she wishes you could have been together"

Vincent didn't know what to say, a potent mixture of happiness and despair racing through his mind. He glanced at Aeris beside him and saw the look of sympathy on her face, quickly averting his eyes as he fought to maintain control of his emotions. She reached out and lightly touched his arm, then walked over to Sephiroth without fear.

"Are you all right?" she asked gently, looking up into his eyes in a way no one else would have dared. The great warrior before her could barely nod his head in reply, closing his eyes as if to hide from what he had seen.

"I... made a promise to my mother," Sephiroth whispered, almost too quiet to be heard. "She wants me to go with you... to help Avalanche against Shin-ra."

Aeris' green eyes widened as she turned back to at Vincent. He knew his expression mirrored her own, shock rendering him speechless.

"You mean that?" Aeris finally managed to ask. "You're through with your plans?"

Sephiroth nodded again. "I... was wrong. She showed me that. I have carried out so much evil... "

"I am not sure the others will readily allow you to join them," Vincent said after a moment's hesitation, pushing aside his own emotions as best he could. "You understand why, I am sure."

"I know, but... I... She asked me to," Sephiroth said with a bit more conviction. "I know now that she has been with me all along... I cannot fail her, not again." He quickly looked away, and Vincent swore he saw new tears forming in the man's eyes.

_My gods, she got through to him. She broke through the insanity, the evil... and found the man inside. If only I had gotten to speak with her once more, just for a moment..._

"Sephiroth," Vincent began again, fighting against his own tortured thoughts. "We can try." He looked to Aeris for approval, and she nodded with a supportive smile.

"The others may be hard to convince," Aeris admitted, "especially Cloud. But I can tell that you are genuine. You couldn't fake what I see in your eyes."

Sephiroth finally looked back at Aeris, his expression one of quiet despair. Vincent watched with surprise and worry as she reached up and touched his cheek with one hand, smiling gently as she did so. Sephiroth recoiled, taking a quick step backward, his expression baffled. Vincent wondered if he hadn't ever been touched with kindness before, shaking his head sadly. This was not going to be easy.

"I once promised your mother that I would look out for you," Vincent said a moment later. "I will take you to Avalanche, since I promised I'd bring Aeris back safely. We can ask them if you can join... if _we_ can join. And if they refuse, you may come with me. I don't know where I will go... but I won't leave you alone like this."

Sephiroth looked at Vincent with surprise. "You would do that... for someone like me?"

"You are the son of the woman I loved more than life itself," Vincent answered, finding his strength through the intense bond he'd once shared with Lucrecia. "I could not save her... but maybe I can still help you."

Sephiroth briefly studied Vincent, then looked away and into the darkening sky, quickly becoming lost in his thoughts. Aeris moved closer to Vincent and stood on her tip-toes, whispering in his ear. She didn't yet realize just how heightened his senses were, he thought absently. He was still struggling to adjust to just how loud and bright everything was. It was nearly overwhelming, and his head pounded with tension. He felt so strange, on edge, with new perceptions and instincts and a lurking… presence inside his mind that frightened him. He was unsure of everything Hojo had done to him, and supposed he would have to learn as he went. A rush of impending danger passed through him at the thought, and he quickly swallowed down on it.

"He looks exhausted, and it's going to be dark soon," Aeris whispered. "Why don't we camp here for the night and head back to Nibelheim first thing tomorrow?"

"I told Cloud I would have you back tonight," Vincent replied doubtfully, keeping his deep voice quiet. "He'll most likely assume the worst if we do not return."

"But we might end up being killed on the way back if we try to travel after dark," Aeris argued. "And Sephiroth is in no condition to face everyone right now, either. I think it makes sense to wait until morning. Cloud will just have to be patient."

Vincent sighed and nodded, giving in without further argument. He was tired, too, and he could see that Sephiroth would not be able to handle any further stress that day. He stood near the lake by himself, staring into the sky, his face unreadable. No, he looked lost, Vincent decided. Part of him wanted to cry over having lost Lucrecia again so soon, but he no longer felt capable of displaying such emotion. Hojo seemed to have altered more than just his body... a part of who he once was had been altered, too. Vincent had a good idea of how Sephiroth must have felt.

"We only have the supplies you brought with you," Vincent said to Aeris, referring to her travel pack that had been strapped to one of the chocobos. "I have no possessions to speak of aside from my firearms, and Sephiroth has only his sword and materia..."

"That's all right," Aeris said easily. "My sleeping bag will spread out far enough to share if I lay it out flat. It's a warm night."

Vincent studied her briefly, then nodded. She was incredibly trusting, he thought, willing to share her make-shift bed with two men she barely knew, one of whom had been about to kill her a short while ago. And he doubted he was someone most people would readily want to sleep anywhere near, much less a vulnerable young woman. He was a former Turk, and now he was a sinner, a relic of the past… a monster.

"Do not worry about me," Vincent said, absently studying his claw as if he could not believe it was attached to his body. "I can sleep anywhere."

"So I saw," Aeris said with a giggle. Vincent looked up and offered her a slight smile, though he hadn't intended the comment to be funny.

"Aeris..." Vincent began awkwardly, watching as she walked over to her travel bag and began to unpack it. "I wanted to thank you... for coming along today and giving Sephiroth a second chance."

Aeris looked up from where she knelt and smiled. "It was nothing. I'm more than happy to help. This was the easiest way to solve the problem, and no one got hurt. I just knew that if we didn't do this... something awful would have happened." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "Everything will be all right now." She spoke with such certainty that Vincent almost believed her.

"I suppose one of us should inform Sephiroth of the decision," Vincent said, looking over at the man who stood at the edge of the water, alone with his thoughts.

"I'll go talk to him," Aeris said, laying her sleeping bag out on the ground. "Then I'll set this up so we can all get some rest."

"All right," Vincent agreed. "I am going to go and gather some wood for a fire, before it gets too dark for you to see. Will you be all right here with him until I return?" Vincent was convinced that Sephiroth was genuine in his conviction to change, and that he could not fake the emotions he had shown. Even still, he worried. He knew what Sephiroth had done and realized it should not be so easily cast aside.

"I'll be fine," Aeris said, then stood and walked over toward Sephiroth. Vincent lingered for a moment, watching her approach him. He saw Sephiroth turn and to face her, his expression blank but without any trace of hostility. Vincent sighed, then turned and mounted the green chocobo. He hoped it wouldn't take him too long to find what he needed and return.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Aeris slowly approached Sephiroth as he stood by the lake, careful not to move too quickly and risk startling him. She knew what he had done in the past and what kind of power he held. Yet she was not afraid to be left alone with him, especially not now. Even before they had come here, Aeris had seen something in his eyes that had set her at ease when everyone else was terrified. Somewhere inside, she knew he was a good man. He just needed a little help to find himself.

Aeris drew a bit closer, and when he still did not seem to notice her approach, she paused a safe distance away and cleared her throat. Sephiroth finally heard her and turned her way. His green eyes shone in the dimming light as he looked her over, his expression one of suspicion and exhaustion. He turned away after a few seconds, as if afraid she might be able read his thoughts. Aeris decided it was safe and came a bit closer.

"Vincent went to get some wood for a camp fire," she began. "We decided to rest here

for the night and head back to Nibelheim tomorrow morning. Is that all right with you?"

Sephiroth did not answer her right away, his back now turned. Finally, she saw him nod his head almost imperceptibly. She realized that he was still very upset and confused over what had happened to him that day, and decided not to push her luck.

"I'm going to set up a blanket, so if you're tired you can come over and go to sleep," Aeris said, knowing that he was probably about ready to collapse. He certainly looked it. She wondered how long it had been since he last slept. In any case, the emotional turmoil of the day had surely worn him out.

Again, she got no reply from Sephiroth, though she wasn't really surprised. She watched his back as he stared off into the sky, wondering what was going through his mind. She wanted so badly to know, so that she would be able to help him. But at the same time, she knew it was not wise to push him into opening up. It was something he'd have to do on his own, whenever he was ready. And maybe he never would. If that was who he was, she would accept that, too, and leave him be. She found herself hoping that would not be the case, a bit unsure of why she had such strong feelings on the matter. She had never wanted to help someone so much in her life. Maybe it was the fact that no one had ever been there for him before… but she knew it was more complicated than that.

Aeris turned and quietly walked away, back to the place where she'd begun to lay out her sleeping bag. She unzipped it and spread it out flat so that it covered a much larger area of the soft ground by the lake, creating more than enough room for three people to lay side-by-side. It might have made more sense to use the cave for shelter for the night, but she knew Vincent and Sephiroth would be uncomfortable with that idea. It was nice enough outside, anyway, even though they would not have the benefit of anything to sleep beneath. A fire would provide plenty of warmth.

Aeris sat on the sleeping bag and pulled her knees up to her chin, resting her head atop them. She absently watched Sephiroth, who looked so alone, as the sun continued to set. It was nearly pitch black before she heard the footsteps of a chocobo galloping down the hill behind her. She saw a flash of red and knew Vincent had returned. A moment later, he dismounted the chocobo beside the blanket, then sent it off to sleep with its mate.

Vincent knelt down and began to arrange the firewood he'd collected. Without a word, he neatly set the wood, as if he had done it many times before. Aeris watched his work, noting that he struggled a bit to use his clawed hand as if he was unfamiliar with it. She had never traveled much until recently, and was still trying to learn all she could about outdoor survival. She supposed his time as a Turk had taught him much on the subject, and despite his mild difficulty with his metallic limb he seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

"Sephiroth doesn't seem to mind staying here tonight," Aeris finally said, casting a weak fire spell to start the blaze once Vincent was finished. "He's being very quiet, though."

"That is to be expected," Vincent said, sitting down at the very edge of the blanket as if he did not want to come any closer to her. "I suspect he has had a mental breakdown of some kind, the reverse of what he went through five years ago. It will take some time for him to recover..."

"Almost like he's learning who he is all over again," Aeris said, coming to an understanding. "He has to work to accept everything he's just learned, and to rid himself of the dark influence that's been ruling his life... Hopefully, he can return to the man he once was."

"I suppose so. But from what I understand, his life was not a happy one even before..."

"One step at a time, Vincent," Aeris replied, smiling slightly. "For now, this is more than we could have hoped for."

Vincent nodded, then sighed heavily. "I still cannot believe this. This morning, I was sleeping in the basement. And now, I have seen Lucrecia's ghost and become responsible for her son while he recovers from insanity..."

"You're not alone. I'm willing to share the burden with you, no matter what the others think. I can see how much this means to you."

"It is just... never mind." Vincent shook his head and laid back on the blanket, draping his right arm across his eyes and pulling his cloak around him. Aeris saw that he was not willing to talk any further, and turned her attention back to Sephiroth.

He had not moved at all since she'd last spoken with him, still staring off into the dark sky in the same position. She wondered if it was she making him so uncomfortable, and decided to find out. She laid back on the blanket next to Vincent and closed her eyes as if to sleep. She stayed still and listened, wondering if Sephiroth would move now that he thought no one was watching. A moment later, she heard footsteps, and then another sound from Sephiroth's direction. She opened her eyes just enough to see and turned her head his way.

Across the beach, Sephiroth had seated himself on the ground, leaning back against a tall rock that stood behind him. He folded his arms atop his knees and leaned forward to rest his head upon them, taking a deep breath as if to calm himself. Aeris knew he was exhausted and wished he would come over to the fire, knowing he could not possibly be comfortable trying to rest in such a position. She didn't dare disturb him, though, instead closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth awoke in a panic the next morning. He was lying on his side, and could feel the wind and sun on his skin. He realized that he had no idea where he was, and was about to bolt upright when he heard voices nearby. He stilled himself, deciding to listen before giving away that he was no longer asleep.

"...must have been really tired," a female voice was saying amidst a faint rustling.

"Hmm. I am not sure he could have slept well like that, though," a man answered, his deep voice quiet.

"He looks so... innocent when he's asleep. It's so hard to believe that he was capable of such terrible things just a day ago."

The man said something else, too low for Sephiroth to hear. Their conversation had served to jog his memory, however. The events of the day before came pouring back to him. Nibelheim. Avalanche. Cloud. Vincent. His mother! His promise to her... He had actually _cried_. He could not believe he'd been so weak. He would not let anyone see that weakness again, no matter what. Emotions only governed fools. Sephiroth mentally steeled himself, just as he had every morning of his life... before then. Finally, he opened his eyes.

He found himself looking out into a clear morning sky above the lake, several birds flying overhead. He must have fallen asleep sitting up against the rock, but at some point during the night ended up lying on his side in the sand. His head pounded and all of his muscles hurt, cramped from sleeping in such an odd position. Awkwardly, he brought himself into a sitting position and ran a hand back through his hair.

He could feel the presence of the others immediately and turned to look down the beach. There were Aeris and Vincent, folding up a large blanket beside the camp fire that had long since burned itself out. Aeris noticed his movement and smiled.

"Good morning," she called out cheerfully. Sephiroth regarded her with suspicion, simply nodding his head. Slowly, he got to his feet and began to stretch. He became aware of several minor injuries as he did, though he could not recall where they had come from. Everything hurt, from his feet to his head. Had his insanity blocked out all of that pain, just as it had kept him from thinking clearly? Now that he was free from it, he was in so much physical and mental pain that he briefly wished to lose himself to it again.

_No... I cannot give into such thoughts. I promised my mother I would be strong._

"How do you feel?" Vincent asked, cupping his hand and claw as he knelt beside the lake and splashed some of the cool water on his face and neck.

Sephiroth paused, not sure how he should answer. How did he feel? It was not a question he was used to being asked. He raised his arms overhead and stretched again, wincing at the tension in his neck and shoulders.

"I... hurt."

Aeris regarded him with sympathy. "You could have slept over here with us," she said. "It was actually pretty comfortable."

"I am fine," Sephiroth quickly replied, contradicting his previous answer. He held a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, willing the pounding to go away. It didn't, and he opened his eyes again, trying to ignore the burning behind them. He felt as if there was a war being fought in his head, and he realized that on some level there was. The man he had been before that day and what he had become were fighting for control, leaving him lost and confused. Who was he now? Sephiroth was alarmed to realize that he did not know.

"If you are able, we will return to Nibelheim this morning," Vincent said, squinting in the sun and pulling the collar of his cloak up to cover as much of his face as he could.

Sephiroth felt himself tense at the mention of the place. He remembered what he had done there. He knew Avalanche was waiting. And he knew what he had to do. He needed to face his past, and face them... or he would fail his mother and quite possibly lose himself again in the process. He nodded to Vincent, managing to keep his expression blank. Sephiroth would not allow his feelings to show, to make him appear weak again. All his emotions had ever done was bring him and those around him pain, and he tried to shut them off, just as he always had.

"I've got everything all packed up," Aeris said. "We can leave as soon as the chocobos finish drinking."

Sephiroth nodded again, then turned, taking his Masamune in hand. He noticed Aeris and Vincent tense as he did so and sighed inwardly. He moved a bit down the beach and took a few practice swings with the long blade, hoping to loosen some of his aching muscles. He cleared his mind, losing himself to a technique perfected long ago. He performed a sword kata he knew, one of the more basic routines taught to members of SOLDIER, and found that he felt much better afterwards. Practicing had always helped to clear his mind.

He sheathed his sword once he had finished and returned to the others, finding that they had already loaded Aeris' belongings onto the green chocobo. Aeris climbed onto its back, with Vincent in front of her.

"All set?" Aeris asked him, still smiling. That unnerved Sephiroth. He felt as if her eyes burned right through him and read his every thought. He looked away quickly, then gracefully mounted the second chocobo.

"I am ready," he said, gripping the reigns. Inside, doubts filled his mind, but he hid them, forcing himself to sit tall and keep his face expressionless. He reminded himself of the great warrior he has once been and vowed not to fail. He was broken, but not yet defeated.

Vincent lightly nudged his chocobo with his boot, sending it racing up the hillside. Sephiroth did the same, and soon they were on their way back to Nibelheim. As they traveled, Sephiroth could only wonder what would happen when he met with Avalanche again.


	6. Chapter Six: The Return

**Chapter Six: The Return **

The return trip to Nibelheim passed in much the same way as the journey to the cave the previous day. Vincent and Aeris' chocobo led the way, followed closely by Sephiroth's. No one spoke, each lost in their own thoughts as they drew closer to town and a possible confrontation.

How would Cloud react to Sephiroth's request to join the party? Aeris wondered for quite possibly the hundredth time in the last hour and a half. She knew none of the others would be thrilled, most especially Tifa, but it was Cloud's reaction that worried her the most. She sometimes wondered if he wasn't nearly as mentally unstable as his greatest enemy, having been through so much he was still struggling to accept. She was convinced that Sephiroth was genuine in his request, but she knew it would not be easy to convince the others.

Vincent and Sephiroth remained silent, and Aeris knew each of them was most likely dealing with the same thoughts and worries as she. Sephiroth, who had been so upset and emotionally volatile the night before, seemed to have retreated into himself, vanquishing all traces of emotion from his expression. She wondered how he was feeling behind his facade of the cool, collected general. No one could possibly recover from such stress and emotional upheaval that quickly. She knew Vincent was dealing with a lot of things, too, after what he'd woken up to face, but he'd made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it.

A short time later, as the early afternoon sun streamed down and made the path of dust left behind by the racing chocobos seem to shimmer, the outline of the town came into view in the distance. Aeris felt a mixture of relief at having safely returned and fear of what was about to happen.

"There it is," Vincent said unnecessarily, as if to break the silence and prepare them for their arrival.

"I hope they haven't been too worried," Aeris added quietly. She wanted her friends to be in reasonably good moods in order to deal with this latest development. Having stayed up all night worrying about her safety would not contribute to that.

Aeris turned her head to see Sephiroth's reaction. His was looking straight ahead at the town, his expression unreadable. He still looked exhausted, his eyes not quite as sharp as before. If Cloud and the others reacted with hostility, she was unsure of what Sephiroth would do in response. He was still unstable despite the outward indifference he was trying to project, and she hoped he would be able to keep himself together. She seriously doubted she and Vincent would be able to restrain him.

Trying to focus herself and prepare for the role of mediator that she so often found herself in, Aeris turned forward again and sighed. Vincent shook his head, then lowered his voice to a whisper.

"How bad do you think this will be?"

Aeris paused, unsure of how to answer. "It depends... I won't lie to you. Cloud _really _hates Sephiroth. Tifa does, too. The others usually agree with them, and they'll most likely stand by their leader. I'm just hoping I can get through to him and convince him to give Sephiroth a chance."

"And what are the odds of that?"

"Honestly?" Aeris sighed, keeping her grip around his waist as their chocobo raced toward the town. "Not very good. But I assure you I will try my best. I know this is important to you... and he hasn't said anything more0, but I know it's important to Sephiroth, too."

Vincent nodded. "I do not understand him very well yet, but I will not give up on aiding him. I owe it to his mother..."

"I understand," Aeris agreed, feeling Vincent grow tense as he spoke of Lucrecia. She felt such pity for him, but didn't know what to say to make him feel better. Perhaps there were no words that ever would.

Soon, they had reached the entrance of Nibelheim and turned onto the main road through town. Vincent halted their chocobo and dismounted, helping Aeris down as Sephiroth did the same a few feet behind. Vincent took the reigns and turned to face his companions.

"Well... Are you ready?"

Aeris studied Sephiroth, to whom the question was addressed. His expression remained cold, but she thought she detected a slight apprehension in his glowing green eyes. He nodded, taking a hold of his chocobo's reigns and briefly glancing down at his side, where his Masamune rested in its sheath. Aeris was a bit worried by the gesture, but realized how threatened he must feel and dismissed it.

Vincent began to head forward, leading his chocobo with him. Aeris followed, and after a moment of hesitation, she heard Sephiroth's quiet footsteps behind her. The three first went to the house from which they'd borrowed the two birds, Vincent quickly returning them and again thanking their owners. Aeris pet them each on the head with gratitude, then walked back to where Sephiroth waited in the shadows of a building.

"Where might they have gone?" Vincent asked her, scanning the streets for any sign of Cloud and the others.

"Probably to the inn. I assume they spent the night there waiting for us."

Vincent nodded, looking about until he spotted the sign for the Nibelheim Inn, and began to head towards it. Sephiroth looked so uncomfortable that Aeris was tempted to take his hand, but realized he would most likely be annoyed by the gesture. Instead, she smiled back at him, shrugged, and began to follow Vincent. She again heard Sephiroth begin to follow and tried to relax.

Soon, the trio had reached the inn. Vincent paused in the doorway and took a deep breath. He seemed to consider whether or not he really wanted to go through with it, and Aeris knew exactly how he felt. The same worries and doubts raced through her own mind, making her quite uneasy.

Aeris followed Vincent into the inn, Sephiroth remaining behind her, his head down as if to hide his identity. Vincent approached the front desk, behind which a middle aged man in casual clothing sat. Before him was a thick book, most likely to keep track of guests, and several keys hung on pegs on the wall behind him. The man glanced up when they entered and smiled. But when he got a good look at them, his expression changed to one of surprise and alarm.

"Uhh... Oh my! Wh-what do you want?" The man's eyes were drawn mostly to Vincent, whose strange clothing, red eyes, and golden, metallic claw gave him a decidedly threatening appearance. Sephiroth's height and demeanor alone made him appear frightening, and the sight of such a large weapon at his hip didn't help. If not for Aeris' presence in the group, she had a feeling the man might not have spoken at all, but simply run away in terror.

Vincent met the man's eyes and kept his expression neutral, as if he didn't realize there was anything at all unusual about his party. "We are looking for our... friends. We believe they may have stayed here last night."

The man continued to watch them with suspicion until recognition spread across his face. "Oh! That group of frea- er... _young people_ who came by yesterday _did_ mention they were waiting for their companions. A blond kid in need of a hair cut, a pretty young woman, a very large black man, a Wutaiian girl... and a big, red cat?"

"That is correct," Vincent said with a nod. "They should be expecting us."

"Room 3, last one up the stairs and to the right," the inn keeper said quickly, anxious to be through with them. He pointed toward the stairs at the far left of the room as if urging them forward.

"Thank you," Vincent said, nodding politely. After exchanging a look with Aeris, they began to approach the stairs. The inn keeper muttered something under his breath that Aeris could not hear, but from Vincent's quiet snort of annoyance, she assumed he had.

The three soon reached the top of the stairs and walked down a narrow hallway, the walls lined with pictures of the mountains just to the North of town. Their footsteps echoed loudly in the silence despite the carpeting beneath their feet. When they passed by the first door, marked with a number one, Aeris could hear the sound of muffled voices from up ahead.

"... really wonder where the hell they are!"

"... so worried... something happened to her I..."

"Should have never ... that damn lunatic!"

Aeris smiled with recognition, then lightly touched Vincent's arm. "They're in Room 3, all right. I can hear them." Vincent nodded, and Aeris realized with some embarrassment that he must have heard them some time ago. His senses seemed to have been incredibly heightened by whatever Hojo had done to him, and she briefly wondered how strange it must be for him.

When they stood before the door to Room 3, Vincent paused and turned to face his companions.

"This is it..." he said with some trepidation. "Sephiroth, give me your sword."

Sephiroth's eyes widened, and he stubbornly folded his arms across his chest. "You expect me to enter that room unarmed?"

"You do not want to appear to be a threat, do you?" Vincent asked, holding out his normal hand for the weapon.

"But if I am attacked..."

"It will be fine. Give me the sword."

"You will not be able to use it... Only I have ever been able to."

"I do not plan to," Vincent said, his deep voice calm and nearly monotone. "I will simply hold onto it until we have won their trust."

"I think that's a good idea," Aeris said. "And maybe you should give me your materia, too."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as if he was beginning to suspect a trap. "That is foolish... I will be defenseless against all of them."

"Not from what I've seen," Aeris said with a slight smile. "Besides, I think this is a good gesture to show that you're not here to fight."

Sephiroth sighed heavily, then looked up at the ceiling as if it held the answers. "Fine..."

He slowly removed the Masamune from its sheath and handed it to Vincent. He took a hold of the huge weapon's hilt and nearly dropped it when Sephiroth let go, stumbling forward with the weight. Aeris suppressed a giggle at the surprised expression on his face.

"Heavy," Vincent muttered, looking rather amazed.

"I warned you," Sephiroth said with a shrug. There was no hint of arrogance, just a statement of fact.

Vincent managed to stabilize himself and held the sword down at his side, the blade resting on the ground. Several Materia shone from within the handle, and Vincent decided to leave them there.

Aeris watched as Sephiroth removed the rest of his Materia from his belt, handing over the small magic orbs with a look of regret. Aeris placed them in her pocket and smiled, trying to reassure Sephiroth that he would not be harmed.

"Now then," Vincent said, checking over Sephiroth's appearance. "I suppose that is the best we can do... Aeris, would you please knock? They'll be glad to see you, at least."

Aeris nodded and stepped ahead of Vincent. Taking one last, deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked three times on the wooden door.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Inside Room 3 at the Nibelheim Inn, Cloud Strife continued to pace the floor as he had for the last several hours.

_Where is she? She should have been back last night! If he hurt her, I swear I'll hunt him down and-_

"Cloud, will you _sit?_" Tifa asked with annoyance, and not for the first time. "You're making me nervous just watching you!"

"He's making me dizzy," Yuffie said, sounding pained. Tifa recalled how ill she had become after a chocobo ride about a week before and shook her head with pity. The young Ninja sure did have a weak stomach.

Cloud sighed, but kept pacing. "I _knew_ this was a mistake!"

"Yo, maybe they're jus' late, ya know?" Barret asked from where he sat in a reclining chair, absently fiddling with the end of his gun arm.

"_This_ late?! What could make them this late?" Cloud argued. "I'll tell you what could! That maniac flipped on her, and he either killed Vincent, or he helped him!"

"You are being quite illogical," Red said, stretching out on the floor in a patch of sun before the room's one window. "You have no evidence that anything has gone wrong." Red shook his head as if to say _'Humans!,' _his mane swishing from side to side.

"I can't believe I didn't kill him when I had the chance!" Cloud exclaimed, his eyes burning with anger. "Dammit, every time I have a chance to get rid of him I-"

Three rapid, soft knocks on the door interrupted Cloud's statement, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Maybe she's back!" Tifa exclaimed, hopping up from where she sat on one of the three beds and walking swiftly to the door.

"Good, now he'll stop pacing and yelling," Yuffie moaned, lying back on the middle bed and closing her eyes.

Cloud came up behind Tifa as she unlocked the door and pulled it open, his expression hopeful. When the door opened and he saw Aeris standing there, he breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. Then he saw the two men standing behind her. Cloud's eyes widened and his lip turned up into an angry sneer.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?!" Cloud demanded, immediately reaching for his weapon as he glared at Sephiroth. Sephiroth stared right back, his eyes cold, but he had no weapon to take in hand. Cloud quickly located the Masamune in Vincent's possession, frowning suspiciously. "What's going on here?" he repeated when he did not receive an immediate answer. The rest of his team had gathered behind him, watching Sephiroth with varying expressions.

"Cloud, relax," Aeris said quietly, smiling gently. "As you can see, I'm fine. We were just delayed a bit at the cave and by the time we finished, it was too late to travel back."

"Why is that _murderer _still with you?"

"Sephiroth and Vincent wish to speak with you... on peaceful grounds. Sephiroth is completely unarmed and isn't a threat to you."

"Like hell he isn't..." Barret muttered, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"You expect me to believe that?" Cloud growled, his eyes shining with fury. "After what he did?!"

"I would hope you have enough faith in me to at least listen," Aeris said calmly, her green eyes piercing as she looked into Cloud's. He sighed, knowing that Aeris would never intentionally deceive anyone. If she was telling them that Sephiroth was not a threat, then she really believed it was true. That didn't mean she couldn't be fooled, though. He remained ready for battle even as he spoke his next words.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked, his question directed behind Aeris, to Vincent. He seemed unable or unwilling to address Sephiroth, who remained silent. The taller man kept his arms folded across his chest, as if unsure of what to do with them in the absence of his weapon.

"Can we come in?" Aeris asked lightly, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want to attract attention by standing out here in the hallway."

Cloud looked back at the others before replying. Tifa looked stunned and a bit frightened, Yuffie and Barret appeared tense and ready to fight, but Red's expression was one of open curiosity. The wise feline simply nodded at Cloud, his one eye filled with confidence.

"Fine. But one false move, and I take him out."

Aeris smiled slightly, satisfied to have gotten even that far, then allowed Vincent to enter ahead of her. He passed, half dragging the Masamune, and stood awkwardly in the room with the others. Aeris gestured for Sephiroth to go ahead of her next.

He took a slow, cautious step forward, his eyes never leaving Cloud, who remained tense with his hands on his sword. Cloud's blue eyes bore into Sephiroth with obvious hatred, and the tension in the room with thick enough to cut with a knife. Sephiroth passed by Cloud as the two continued to stare at each other, the others stepping as far away from him as they could in the crowded room.

Aeris entered last, pulling the door closed behind her and stepping in between Sephiroth and Cloud. They continued to stare at each other over her head, Cloud with anger and Sephiroth with suspicion. Vincent's expression remained neutral as he watched the others around him, carefully noting all of their reactions.

"Well," Aeris began, trying to lighten some of the bad feelings in the room. "Should I tell them, or does one of you want to?" She turned to Sephiroth and Vincent, both of whom looked like cornered animals waiting for someone to strike the killing blow. They stood close together, side by side, surrounded by hostile Avalanche members.

Sephiroth shook his head, his eyes never leaving Cloud. Vincent sighed and cleared his throat.

"Allow me to explain this," he said, stepping into Cloud's line of sight in order to distract him from Sephiroth. Cloud finally turned to look at him, his anger softening a bit into an expression of distrust.

"Please do," Cloud said, occasionally glancing back at Sephiroth as if he feared he would attack at any moment.

"While we were in the cave... Sephiroth had a change of heart," Vincent said, his deep voice somehow hauntingly quiet. "He has agreed to end his plans and stop the killing."

"You expect us to believe that?" Tifa voiced coldly, and Cloud's expression told Vincent that she had taken the words right out of his mouth.

"I know it is not easy to accept. I would have trouble believing it myself had I not seen it with my own eyes..."

"Seen what?" Yuffie asked, looking at Sephiroth with a mixture of interest and worry.

"Inside the cave... the ghost of Lucrecia appeared to us," Vincent said, and Sephiroth looked down at his boots at the memory. "She spoke with Sephiroth and convinced him of the truth."

"That means nothing to me," Cloud said bitterly. "It doesn't bring _my_ mother back!"

"I did not say it would," Vincent said. "But what it has done is stop him from continuing as he was. He is no longer a threat to you or the Planet."

"The only way that's possible is if he's dead!" Cloud nearly shouted. He started to move toward Sephiroth, but Tifa placed a hand on his arm and stopped him. Their eyes met, and her expression seemed to plead with him to calm down and listen. Cloud took a deep, shaky breath before speaking again.

"So what if I were to believe that?" Cloud asked. "What then?"

Vincent turned and looked at Sephiroth, who finally glanced back at the others with tired eyes. Cloud studied the object of his hatred and wrinkled his brow. Sephiroth did look ... different somehow. The evil in his eyes was somehow gone, replaced by a different kind of glow. He looked almost vulnerable, possibly depressed. Cloud shook his head, unwilling to let himself be fooled.

"I will allow Sephiroth to tell you the rest," Vincent said. "He has been through a lot since yesterday. I only ask that you listen."

Sephiroth threw Vincent a pained look, then sighed heavily. "I... I wish to join you in your quest to overthrow Shin-ra." He spoke so softly that his words were almost lost on everyone in the room, but after a moment they all realized exactly what he'd said.

An full minute passed after Sephiroth made his request, as every jaw in the room with the exception of Vincent and Aeris' dropped open. Sephiroth held his ground as the others gaped at him, staring straight ahead like a perfect soldier. Finally, Yuffie broke the silence.

"Is my hearing going? Because I could have sworn Sephiroth just asked to join us."

"That's because he did," Aeris said with a disarming smile. "He's sorry for what he's done and promised his mother he would do this in order to repent. Right, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth nodded wordlessly, looking briefly at his sword, still held by Vincent. "That ... is correct."

Cloud suddenly began to laugh, long and loud but without humor. It was a bitter sound filled with rage and disbelief, and its unpleasantness chilled the room.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," he finally said in a cold whisper. "How can you even ask me that?" Cloud took a step toward Sephiroth, then another, until he stood almost chest to chest with him, though he had to look up due to his much lesser height. "How _dare_ you," he hissed.

Sephiroth did not so much as blink, but simply returned the younger man's icy stare, making no movement to defend himself. All eyes were on Cloud, watching and waiting to see what he would do next.

"You destroyed my hometown," Cloud whispered, glaring up at Sephiroth. "You killed my mother. You killed Tifa's father and nearly killed her, too... You've killed so many people by now I'm sure you've lost count. I hate you, Sephiroth. I hate you more than I can imagine anyone hating anything! You _dare_ ask if you can join us?"

"Cloud..." Aeris began, taking a worried step forward. She wasn't sure how stable Sephiroth was, and antagonizing him in such a manner was probably not a good way to find out.

"No..." Sephiroth said, never looking away from Cloud. "He is right. I _am _a killer. I have done everything he has said I did."

"But you realize you were wrong," Aeris interjected. "You want to change... That's the first step."

"He can take his first step somewhere else," Tifa muttered, biting down on her lower lip as she watched the situation unfold.

"You do not seem to realize-" Vincent began, before being interrupted by Cloud.

"You were _asleep _when he did all those things!" Cloud yelled at him. "You have no idea what it was like!"

"Perhaps not," Vincent agreed, a deep sadness in his red eyes. "But I know what it is to have a second chance to set things right. You have given that to me by freeing me from my prison. I only ask that Sephiroth be given the same opportunity."

"You didn't kill all them people," Barret said, surprisingly keeping his cool.

"But, Barret," Aeris said softly, "_You_ have killed."

Barret appeared speechless, his mouth opening but no words coming out for several moments. "But.. but you know why I did dat! I had to!"

"And maybe Sephiroth had to do what he did, too," Aeris said. "You were fueled by anger at Shin-ra. He was fueled by the same emotion and his insanity. In both cases, people died. The loss of lives resulting from his actions cannot be said to be any more horrible than those who died during Avalanche missions."

Barret frowned, looking a bit pained as her words sunk in. He might not have agreed with her entirely, but on some level, he was forced to admit that she was right.

"Look," Tifa said, taking charge since Cloud continued only to glare at Sephiroth. "Why don't we…the original group… talk about this? Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."

"I agree," Red said, looking up at Tifa from the floor with new respect. "If Vincent and Sephiroth would please give us all a few moments, we may be able to more calmly discuss the issue and reach a decision."

Vincent nodded. "That is fair. We will be waiting outside the inn when you are finished."

Vincent turned and nodded to Sephiroth, who, with one final glance back at Cloud, followed him out the door and closed it behind him. Cloud watched him until the door was securely shut, then turned around and gaped at Aeris with disbelief.

"I can't believe you brought him here to ask me that! Aeris, you _know_ I can never allow this! He's insane! Yesterday, he was going to destroy the Planet and now he wants to help save it?!"

"People can change, Cloud," Aeris said.

"Not people who have burned down entire towns!"

"With enough of a motive, yes, they can. His mother _did_ appear in that cave. I saw her. She spoke to us, and to Sephiroth, and whatever she told him seemed to break him free from his insanity. When he emerged from the cave, he seemed changed. He even looked as if he might have been crying..."

"That monster couldn't cry if he wanted to," Cloud said, shaking his head doubtfully. "Even before he went insane, he never showed any real feelings. He's different... Evil!"

"No one ever showed any emotions toward him," Aeris explained, sitting lightly on the edge of a bed. "It's no wonder he never learned to express them himself."

"Forgive me if I have a hard time pitying him," Tifa said quietly. "I almost died because of him. He killed my father! He left us all homeless..."

"I know that, Tifa. What I'm trying to tell you is that he's no longer the same man. I can see it in his eyes."

"Dey still look damn evil an' spooky to me," Barret said.

"It seems we have several options," Red said, trying to cut through the intense emotions in the room and reach the point of the meeting. "We can continue to try and stop Sephiroth by ending his life. We can allow him to leave this place and go on as he pleases. Or we can allow him to join us. Each of these choices has good and bad points."

"I don't see how you can even consider doing anything but what we have been," Cloud said, a bit calmer as he finally took a seat.

"Let me explain further," Red said, sitting back on his haunches as he spoke. "If we attack Sephiroth and kill him, his threat will be gone."

"End of problem," Yuffie said. "Can we go now?"

"I am not finished," Red said with slight agitation. "His threat would be gone, yes, but what if he _has _changed? We would be killing him when he could have aided our cause with his skills, and we would likely have to kill Vincent as well. Also, I do not feel good about attacking someone who no longer poses a threat to me."

"We have no way of knowing if he really has changed. I still don't think it's possible, after what he did to us, and all those other people," Tifa said, her eyes shining with barely suppressed tears.

"We also have no way of knowing he is lying," Red said. "The only way to prove that either way is to give him a chance to do so."

"So you _want_ him to join us?" Cloud asked with surprise. It was bad enough that Aeris was arguing Sephiroth's case, but now Red seemed to be, too.

"I did not say that," Red replied. "I am only trying to explain all of the options. Our second option is to allow him to leave. If we do that, we would lose track of him, and he will be free to do as he wishes. I assume he may stay with Vincent, but if he were to regress to his previous state, one man would not be enough to stop him. Allowing him to go will remove him from our presence and make things easier for some of you, but it will not solve the problem."

"I don't think that's a good idea at all," Aeris agreed. "If he leaves, he may never be able to fully recover. I also disagree with killing him, because he has promised his mother that he will end the violence. He's not a threat any more, and killing him would be wrong. Do you really want to kill a man who won't defend himself?"

"That never stopped him," Barret said with a snort.

"Then you would be willing to stoop to the level he was at when he killed all those people?" Red asked. Barret didn't have an answer.

"The final option is to grant his request and allow him to join," Red continued. "The down side is that he would be with us, informed of our movements and plans, and able to attack if he so desired. He is also not well liked by most of our group. The benefits are that he would be under our watch, a great addition to our strength, and Vincent would probably join us as well."

Cloud sighed. "I'm trying so hard to think like the leader of this team... to do what's best for us and our cause. But it's almost impossible given my past with him."

"I understand," Aeris said. "Anyone else would feel the same. I know he's caused you a lot of suffering, and you may never be able to forgive him. But sometimes, the right thing to do isn't the easiest... and you have to try to move on and put the past aside to reach your goals."

"I don't like this at all. Any of it," Tifa said. "It's like we're cornered. He claims to be a changed man, so we can't kill him without being provoked. But we can't just let him leave because we don't know what he'll do..."

"And all that leaves us is allowing him to join us," Cloud finished with a heavy sigh. He held his face in his hands for a moment, then looked up at the others. Going around the room, he briefly studied the faces of each of his teammates, searching for an answer. They watched him expectantly, hoping he held the solution.

"My thoughts are this," Red said, standing and walking over to Cloud. He sat near his leader's feet and looked up at him, the intelligence clear on his face. "Though I realize this will cause a great deal of stress and bring back painful memories, I feel the wisest option is to allow Sephiroth to come with us, at least for now. He may well be genuine, and we can make use of his strength and knowledge. And if he _is_ lying, we will eventually find out. We will have to watch him closely so we are not taken by surprise, of course, but I feel that this is what must be done."

"I agree with Red," Aeris said, smiling down at him and patting him on the nose. He pretended not to like it, but she knew he did. "I feel that everyone deserves another chance, if they're truly sorry and willing to redeem themselves. Until he proves to us otherwise, I think we should allow him this opportunity."

"I dunno what to think," Barret said. "I don' trust 'im, but... Dey're right. We can't jus' kill him now. And no way is he jus' gonna walk off! I say we let 'im join so we can watch 'im and take 'im out if he pulls any shit!"

Yuffie nodded her head in the affirmative. "We'll keep him under guard and kick his ass the second he does anything suspicious!" She threw several quick punches in the air as if to demonstrate what she would do to him if she had to.

Tifa shook her head, then looked directly at Cloud when she spoke. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Just being around him scares me and makes me want to do something horrible to avenge my father. But we've got no other choice. I'll go along with whatever you decide, though, Cloud."

Cloud sighed wearily under the weight of leadership, feeling all eyes on him as he ran the arguments through his head, along with his own feelings and memories. So much was a blur to him. He couldn't remember everything, but he remembered enough. The arguments voiced by Red and Aeris made sense, however. He had to do what he felt was right. He couldn't ignore his feelings, but he couldn't let them control him, either. As leader of the team, responsible for all of their lives and, at times, the lives of many others, Cloud searched his soul until he reached an answer.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Sephiroth and Vincent stood across the street from the inn, in the shade beneath the canopy of an item store. Vincent wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his normal hand, sighing as he squinted in the bright sunlight of the early afternoon. Sephiroth stood completely still, his back against the wall, staring off into sky. He seemed to notice Vincent's discomfort after a moment, turning to study him.

"The heat irritates you," he stated, not bothering to voice it as a question when the answer seemed so obvious.

"Yes," Vincent admitted, pulling his cloak away from his neck a bit. "And the light."

"You were ... intentionally changed to be this way?"

Vincent nodded, his expression one of surprise. "I cannot figure out what purpose, if any, there was in making these specific changes to my body, but the procedure itself was performed out of anger and want for revenge."

Sephiroth didn't say anything more, looking away toward the inn across the street. He stared so intently that he seemed to be attempting to learn what was going on inside.

"I am sure they will decide soon," Vincent said, ignoring the hair that the light afternoon breeze blew into his face. "And no matter what decision they reach, I will stay with you."

Sephiroth returned his gaze to Vincent and wrinkled his brow suspiciously. "Why?"

"You are the son of the woman I loved, Sephiroth," Vincent said quietly. "I owe it to her to see to it that you are okay."

"I can take care of myself."

"I do not doubt that, but you will never be able to find yourself on your own."

Sephiroth shook his head and looked away again. He rested one hand on the hilt of his sword, which Vincent had gladly returned to him, as if for security. Perhaps his fighting skills were all the security he had ever known.

Vincent was about to say something more when he noticed movement across the street. Shifting his gaze, he saw Cloud and the others finally exiting the inn. Red spotted them first, and the group began to make their way over. Sephiroth saw them a moment before Vincent alerted him and tensed, turning to watch their approach with suspicion.

When they were a few feet away, Cloud came to a stop, the others gathering around him. He looked at Vincent first, then Sephiroth. His expression was neutral this time, his anger under control for the moment.

"We've decided what to do," Cloud said, his voice flat and cold. "We've agreed to allow the two of you to come with us."

Vincent's eyes widened in surprise. He had hoped for that answer, but never really thought it would happen. A feeling of gratitude and relief washed over him, and it took him a moment to find his voice. "Thank you, Cloud. You will not regret this."

Sephiroth simply nodded once, then continued to watch the group. He did seem a bit less tense, though, which Vincent took as a good sign.

"But," Cloud went on, looking directly at Sephiroth with a hint of his earlier fury, "if you make one suspicious move or hurt anyone without a damn good reason ever again, I'll kill you."

Sephiroth met his eyes, the corners of his mouth turning up a bit in a smirk. "You would be justified and welcome to try."

Cloud stared at him for a tense moment, neither man blinking, before he finally sighed and turned back to Vincent. "We're running low on supplies, and the two of you will both need equipment. We've got a good bit of gil saved up, so we're planning on hitting the shops before we continue. After that, we'll be heading North through the mountains, up to Rocket Town. We've been hearing rumors that something is going on up there with Shin-ra, and I intend to find out exactly what it is."

"All right, then," Vincent said, looking over at Lucrecia's son. He remained quiet, his eyes fixed on something in the distance that only he could see. "Come on, Sephiroth. Our journey begins."

* * *

((**Author's Notes**: Now we're really AU, haha! As you'll see, the team still goes through many of the events of the actual game, just… well, altered. ;) I hope you are enjoying the story and will continuing reading on. Oh, and hey, just because it's an old fic doesn't mean I don't love to get reviews, by the way! I am still around and active and will always reply to them. Thanks! _~ JenesisX_, writing these A/Ns in 2013))


	7. Chapter Seven: The New Team

**Chapter Seven: The New Team**

An hour later, the group left Nibelheim with its two new additions. They had stopped at an item store and picked up some rations, as well as a small folding tent for each member that could be strapped to one's back along with the rest of their gear. Without a place to call home, Cloud had seen them as a necessary investment.

Vincent and Sephiroth had owned nothing but their weapons and the clothing on their backs, so they'd each gotten a few new items at the tailor shop nearby. Sephiroth's boots were so worn that Red had persuaded Cloud to buy him a new pair as well. After purchasing some ammunition for Barret and Vincent's guns, the group had finally left town, heading North toward the Nibel Mountains. Now, they walked across a grassy field in a valley between two steep mountains, heading toward a larger range in the distance.

"I hope we can cross through before dark," Cloud said. "I don't want to be stuck up on the cliffs at night."

"The wolves aren't exactly friendly," Tifa agreed. "And it gets pretty cold, too."

"Wolves...?" Yuffie asked with trepidation. "What kind of wolves?"

"Nibel wolves," Cloud answered. "They travel in packs and hunt mostly at night."

"Great," Barret muttered.

"We can avoid the whole issue by making it through before dark, so don't worry about it," Tifa said with a smile. "Besides, I'd like to think that all of us can handle a few wild animals."

"Wild animals with teeth and claws," Barret grumbled, adding a curse or two at the end of his sentence and uncomfortably shifting the gear he was carrying on his back.

Aeris couldn't help but smile at the complaining of the big man, who usually did his best to give off an image of invincibility. She was a bit worried about the trip herself, and her feet were already tired from running all the errands in town, but she didn't voice her discomfort. They had an important mission, after all. Nothing was more important than saving the Planet.

Red trotted along on all fours at her side. He seemed to be enjoying the afternoon sun and the exercise, a bit of a skip in his step. He was always so serious and tried so hard to be mature that his expression of moderate delight made Aeris grin. She didn't let him know she was watching, for fear he'd be embarrassed.

At the rear of the pack walked Vincent and Sephiroth, the newest members of the team. Aeris turned to check on them, curious how they were fairing. She found them both wearing blank expressions, looking straight ahead toward their goal. Vincent seemed quite bothered by the heat and sunlight, though he did his best to conceal it. Sephiroth still appeared tired, but his face revealed nothing else. She could only wonder what was going on inside his head.

No one in the group seemed willing to speak with Sephiroth, or even look at him, as if his very presence was already too much. Vincent, for his part, had avoided engaging in conversation even when he was addressed, preferring to remain isolated with his thoughts as they traveled. Perhaps he had been locked up and alone for so long that he had forgotten how to communicate. For Sephiroth, the problem may have been that he'd never learned the skill.

After another hour of traveling in much the same way, general silence with a few occasional conversations and complaints, the group reached the base of the Nibel Mountains. Everyone looked up at the sloping, rocky ground, barren of grass or any other kind of vegetation, leading gradually upward to far steeper cliffs.

"This is going to be rough," Cloud said with a sigh. "At least I remember some of the paths through here that will make climbing a bit easier."

Tifa nodded beside him. "As long as we're careful and stick together, we should be alright, at least while we have daylight."

"It's too bad they do not see fit to sell climbing gear in town," Red said with some confusion. "You would think a town at the base of a mountain range would carry such equipment." "At one time, the item shop did," Tifa informed him. "It seems Shin-ra doesn't want anyone climbing these cliffs now. Their little replica of our town doesn't even sell rope!"

"We'll just have to make due," Cloud said, taking one last look of the range before him and studying the layout closely. "This looks like as good a place as any to start climbing." He shrugged, then began to head up the rocky, sloping ground ahead.

The climb was fairly easy for the first twenty minutes of the journey upward, the ground sloping gradually and providing solid foot and hand holds. After that, however, the face of the cliff grew steadily more steep until everyone was pressed against it and climbing almost straight up. Without rope or any other safety gear, a fall would cause severe injury, or worse.

Cloud was in the lead, carefully moving upward at a slow but steady pace. He could see a ledge above, which he knew led to a short cave, and then through to the next section of cliffs they would have to climb. Eventually, they would cross over the range and head down to reach the reactor, then continue North through a valley that would lead to Rocket Town. Cloud glanced downward once his position was secure, checking on the progress of the others below him.

Tifa was the closest behind, climbing with confidence, her gloved hands steadily pulling her upward, her red boots ideal for such terrain. She and Cloud shared a brief smile before he quickly looked away. Right behind Tifa were Barret and Red. Barret was progressing slowly, hindered by his bulky build and single hand, but Red was graceful and quick, easily leaping from place to place as if he climbed mountains every day. Cloud suspected he could have been to the top already if he wasn't politely keeping pace with the others. Next in line were Yuffie and Aeris, sticking close together to aid each other. Yuffie was agile and quick and climbed without much effort, but Aeris was much slower and less sure, requiring the young ninja's aid several times. Cloud was glad Yuffie was there to help her, because as leader he felt he should go first to test how sturdy each new area really was.

Cloud frowned as his gaze settled on the rear of the group, looking straight down at Sephiroth and Vincent. Even with his claw, Vincent was making the climb seem effortless, and Sephiroth seemed focused as he skillfully made his way up as well. A part of Cloud wished that he would fall off of the cliff to his death as he watched the man who had killed his mother, solving all of their problems instantly. But his self control won out and he quickly turned around, continuing his climb with renewed energy.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth continued up the face of the cliff in silence, staying in place behind Aeris and directly in front of Vincent. He could have climbed much faster despite being sore and tired, but the strange woman ahead of him seemed to be having difficulty and was slowing he and Vincent down, not to mention the young girl trying to aid her. Sephiroth tried not to allow himself to become annoyed by their slow progress, concentrating on placing his hands and feet on secure holds.

Everything looked so different to him today that it made his head hurt. He felt as if he was seeing the world through new eyes, though he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not just yet. He knew so much today that he hadn't the day before...

Yesterday, Sephiroth was filled with rage and the desire to take over the Planet, avenging what was done to he and the being he thought was his mother. But he had learned that all of it was a mistake, and that his real mother was a normal human being. _He _was a human being, one both gifted and cursed by science. Sephiroth did not know how to deal with all of the new information, or the feelings the ghost of his mother had awakened within him. He tried his hardest to shut them out, as he always had before he went insane. He concentrated on controlling his remaining anger, quieting the voices inside his head that told him this was a mistake. He had promised his mother he would stop killing and stay with these people, and he intended to do as she asked. It was all he had to hold on to.

Sephiroth could feel the hatred and suspicion radiating from the others. He knew that they did not really want him there, but thought it simply the safest option, where they'd be able to keep an eye on him. He was not sure what to think of any of them now that they were no longer his enemies. He knew he did not trust them, in much the same way that they did not trust him.

Vincent and Aeris were different, however. Sephiroth did not feel anger or hatred coming from either one, and that puzzled him. He supposed that Vincent was trying to be nice to him because he had loved his mother... but Aeris was a mystery. She should have held him in the same contempt as her teammates, but she didn't even seem afraid. She remained polite and almost friendly, turning every so often to smile at he and Vincent. Her attitude toward him was disturbing to Sephiroth, who even before his insanity had not known true friendship. Vincent and Aeris' treatment of him made him uncomfortable, and he almost wished that they would hate him as well. He knew how to fight, and how to deal with opposition and hatred. Kindness was not something he was used to, and it frightened him.

Sephiroth tried to clear his head, which still pounded in protest due to his ordeal the day before, concentrating on the face of the mountain as he continued to climb. He was briefly thankful for the new pair of black boots he wore, realizing that his old ones would have made the journey quite painful. He looked up, searching for a secure grip to hold onto, finding one and pulling himself up a few more feet. The exercise helped to calm his racing mind, allowing him to use his physical talents. That, at least, was something that had always come easy.

Vincent was quiet, positioned only slightly below Sephiroth. He wondered how the strange man could climb as well as he did with a metal claw instead of a left hand, admiring him for just a moment. He often forgot that most others did not have his physical strength and agility, taking for granted how tasks that came so easily to him were often taxing struggles for everyone else. Sephiroth pulled himself up another few feet, glancing upward again and noting that they were about half-way to the ledge Cloud seemed to have in mind as their destination. The sight brought back a brief flash of memory of that day in Nibelheim, when he, Cloud, Tifa, and... another SOLDIER he could not recall... had come the same way on their mission to the reactor. Sephiroth frowned, unable to remember the other man's identity. His memory had always been flawless, and he fought against a rising panic. His emotional distress must have done something to his memory! Annoyed with himself, he swallowed hard and hoped that it would pass. He did not want to forget where he had been, no matter how disturbing the memories were.

_I do not even know who I am any more... I cannot forget who I have been. _

Taking hold of the next grip he found above, a rock lodged solidly into the cliff's face, Sephiroth prepared to pull himself upward when he heard a shout from above. Looking up and instantly on alert, a reflex from years in the military, Sephiroth watched as Aeris suddenly lost her grip. One of her hands flailed wildly in the air as the ground beneath her feet crumbled away, sliding down toward Sephiroth and Vincent in a shower of dirt and stone. Yuffie reached out for her, but was too far away by mere inches. Unable to regain her balance, Aeris began to fall.

"_Aeris!_" Yuffie shrieked, almost losing her own balance but quickly reestablishing her grip. She watched in horror, her mouth hanging open, as Aeris fell away from the mountain and began to plummet downward. From such a great height, she had no chance of surviving the fall.

Sephiroth heard the cries of those above him, filled with anguish and raw fear. He did not pause to think about the situation. He simply acted. In the time it took for Yuffie to call out Aeris' name, Sephiroth had leapt to his right, narrowly managing to land on a small ledge. His position placed him almost directly beneath Aeris as she fell, crying out desperately for help. Sephiroth looked up from a crouched position, watching her grow closer. He balanced precariously, catlike, on the end of the ledge, giving no thought to how easily he could lose his slip. When Aeris reached his position, Sephiroth extended his right arm, and with super-human strength born from Mako exposure and Jenova cells, he caught her effortlessly, managing to maintain his balance as if mountain climbing was something he did in his sleep.

Aeris stop screaming as she realized her fall had suddenly come to an end without killing her, her green eyes wide with terror. Sephiroth held her with one arm wrapped tightly around her slim waist, his other hand holding onto the cliff face. As she came to rest against his side, still frozen with fear, he effortlessly pulled her onto the ledge beside him and set her down. He kept his hold on her, though, because she was visibly shaking and looked quiet pale, barely standing on her own.

There were audible sighs of relief from above, but Sephiroth paid the others no mind. He studied Aeris for a moment, making sure she was unharmed. He was in General mode now, as if he were the commander and she was one of his troops.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly, his expression cold though his eyes shone with concern.

"I... I... Yes, I'm fine...," the shaken Aeris stammered, looking up at Sephiroth in shock. "Thank you, Sephiroth," she whispered, taking a deep breath. "You saved my life..."

Sephiroth nodded stiffly, quickly averting his eyes. He could feel the others staring at him as he helped Aeris to regain her balance, his arm still around her. He wanted badly to pull away, feeling awkward and embarrassed, but knew that she was not stable enough just yet. Blushing slightly, he took a step backwards and pulled Aeris after him until they stood on a wider section of the ledge. Sephiroth hurriedly withdrew his arm once he saw that her footing was more secure, but remained close enough in the event that he was needed.

"Do not worry about it," he mumbled, looking up the cliff for the easiest path to climb back up from where they were.

"I really owe you one," Aeris said, her voice much calmer now that she was on more stable ground and beginning to recover from her scare. "I would have died if I fell to the ground..."

Sephiroth nervously cleared his throat, unsure of how to deal with such praise. Instead of responding to her comment, he turned back to her with a serious expression. "We should be able to climb back up from here," he said, gesturing upward with one gloved hand. "That ledge above looks strong enough."

Aeris nodded as her eyes followed his hand, trying to appear brave. "Can you... maybe... climb with me? I'm a bit frightened now..."

Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise at the request, but he managed to nod his head, motioning for Aeris to go ahead of him. She smiled with relief, then began to climb again with a bit less fear. Sephiroth watched her for a moment, confused, but shook his head and started to follow.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aeris had never been so terrified in her life as she had been when she felt the ground beneath her feet begin to crumble and her body begin to fall. The small foothold she'd been standing on looked stable enough, but was not able to support her weight once she reached it. As she'd fallen, her life flashed before her eyes, accompanied by regrets about all the things she would never get to do. But just as she'd begun to accept her fate, mere seconds after beginning to fall, her journey toward death had suddenly come to an end. The next thing she knew, she was being held by Sephiroth and pulled back to safety.

If Aeris had entertained any doubts about his sincerity and desire to change, they were gone now. He had selflessly risked his own safety to stop her plummet to a violent end. When she had tried to express her gratitude, he'd wanted no part of it, almost as if embarrassed by the attention. Even so, Aeris knew that she owed him her life. She felt her mind clear as she accepted what had happened, trying to calm her racing heart. She knew then that she would do anything she could to repay Sephiroth for his actions.

Aeris looked up the cliff as she began to climb again, still shaking slightly but trying to hide it. The others above wore expressions of shock, horror and relief all at once, some appearing more disturbed by her fall than Aeris was herself. With Sephiroth behind her, she began to catch up to the rest of the group, slowly regaining her confidence.

Soon, she was side-by-side with Yuffie again. The young ninja stood perched on a narrow ledge, having stopped to wait for her. When Aeris reached her, Yuffie sighed with relief and shook her head, her dark eyes almost tearful.

"I am _so_ sorry I couldn't help you in time," Yuffie said, serious for once, looking very guilty. "I was supposed to be watching out for you..."

Aeris smiled, shaking her head. "It's all right, Yuffie. You did the best you could. You have to worry about yourself, too. And I'm fine!"

Yuffie smiled slightly, looking back down the cliff. "At least Sephiroth was there to catch you. When I saw you falling, I half expected him to just watch you go. But... he surprised me."

"Me too, a little," Aeris admitted. "I owe him my life."

"Who'd have thought any of us could ever say _that_," Yuffie said with a trace of humor, before turning and starting to climb again. Aeris checked to be sure Sephiroth and Vincent were still behind her, then followed after, now enjoying every ache throughout her body that reminded her that she was alive.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Vincent finally managed to catch up with Sephiroth as they neared the top of the cliff, clearing his throat to gain his attention. He had watched the entire ordeal with Aeris and wanted to speak with Sephiroth, determined to see things set right by Lucrecia's son.

Sephiroth turned for just a moment, nodding stiffly before turning his attention back to the climb. Even so, Vincent spoke, knowing the other man was listening.

"You have done a good thing, Sephiroth. Your mother would be proud of you."

Sephiroth grunted something unintelligible in response, never turning or stopping what he was doing. Vincent did not let it phase him. He hoped that his reinforcement and support of Sephiroth's positive actions might encourage him to stay on the new path he had chosen, instead of falling back into darkness.

"You are already coming much closer to recovery... You saved a life, rather than taking one."

Sephiroth still did not respond, leaping a few feet in the air to grab hold of a narrow ledge before pulling himself up by one arm. Vincent admired his grace for a moment before finding his own way up. He knew of another way he could have reached the top of the cliff, thanks to something else Hojo had done to him that he was just beginning to loosely understand. But he did not wish to display _that _particular oddity just yet, for fear of the reaction of the others, and what he might do as a result. It was always good not to show all of your tricks at once, anyway. He had learned that long ago while working with the Turks. It had been both the best and worst time of his life, and he shook his head, trying to forget and concentrate on the task at hand.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Everyone reached the wide ledge Cloud had targeted without further incident about ten minutes later. The group spread out across it, stretching and resting while they had the chance. A cave lay just ahead and would lead to the other side of the Nibel Mountains, first to the reactor, and then to the valley leading toward Rocket Town. Cloud was satisfied with their progress so far, taking a deep breath of the cool, fresh mountain air. He figured they could reach Rocket Town well before dark if they continued at their current pace.

Looking around, Cloud quickly assessed the status of his team, settled into the role of leader after just a few weeks of experience. He saw Barret pouring some water from his canteen into a small bowl for Red to lap up, unable to help but grin crookedly. Yuffie and Aeris sat together a short distance away, also quenching their thirsts and resting their tired limbs. Vincent was crouched beneath a slight overhang, hiding from the sun, his red eyes scanning the mountain with almost predatory alertness. Cloud didn't understand him, and still didn't trust him because of his interest in protecting Sephiroth. Tifa had walked to the very edge of the cliff, staring down the mountainside as if deep in thought. Cloud found his mind wandering as he admired her appearance, quickly scolding himself before looking for Sephiroth.

Cloud was filled with an instant rush of anger the second he saw the man, standing stiffly with his arms folded against the side of the cliff. His cold green eyes shone with energy as he stared off into nothingness, his black trench coat silently blowing about him in the wind. Cloud gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself by repeating over and over that letting him join was the right thing to do, even if he didn't fully believe that himself.

Sephiroth never acknowledged his stare, standing calm and emotionless, just as Cloud always remembered him. Sighing with annoyance, he decided to join Tifa in order to distract himself.

Tifa heard him approaching and turned, flashing the bright smile that Cloud had always admired. She waved him over, gesturing for him to come and stand beside her. He did so, following her gaze down the cliff side, quickly focusing on the town below - _his_ town - which was now nothing more than a series of many tiny blocks and dots.

"I've always loved this view," Tifa said quietly. "It reminds me of so many things."

"Me too..." Cloud agreed, instantly looking back at Sephiroth, who had not moved a muscle. Tifa followed Cloud's eyes and sighed.

"I don't like it either, you know," she said softly, turning back to the view before her. "But we had no choice."

"No, we had a choice, just like _he_ had a choice five years ago," Cloud said sternly. "Suddenly, we're supposed to forget what he did and let him run around with us like he's such a great person."

"I know you can't forget, because I can't, either... I still have nightmares, and I think about it all the time. But..." Tifa paused, as if trying to think of the best way to word her next statement. "Maybe sometimes it's better to try to move on."

"By working with the man I hate more than anything?!" Cloud exclaimed, drawing a few stares from the others.

"I don't know… but we should at least give it a chance. He _did_ just save Aeris' life, after all. She would have died if he wasn't there."

Cloud frowned, remembering the terror of that moment when he'd turned to see Aeris falling. She was special to him, more than a friend, almost like the sister he never had. He didn't know if he could find the strength to go on without her.

"It could all be an act," he muttered, not sounding all that convincing.

"If it is, he's a damn good actor. And in any case, Aeris is now safe because of what he did. I think it would be wrong of us to go back on our decision now."

Cloud sighed deeply and shook his head, taking a long look at Nibelheim before turning back to Tifa, his blue eyes intense. "I won't go back on it... but my earlier statement stands. If he ever does anything to hurt anyone again, I'll kill him."

With that, Cloud turned and walked back across the ledge, picking up his gear and slinging it over his back. Tifa watched silently, confused and a bit hurt by Cloud's stubbornness.

"Let's get moving, guys!" Cloud shouted. Everyone began to prepare themselves the moment he spoke, coming to join him before the mouth of the cave that was just ahead. "If we start walking now, we'll make Rocket Town by dark and hopefully be able to stay there for the night. Everyone ready?"

A chorus of affirmations and nods met his question, and Cloud turned, walking with determination toward the next step of their journey. As he looked ahead, he had a feeling that no physical obstacle could hinder them as much as the emotional barriers they faced. Feeling the burden of leadership pressing down on his shoulders, he led the way into the cave, hoping that he would hold up under the pressure.

* * *

((**Author's Note**: A very long time ago, a reader did an amazing piece of fanart for me for this chapter. If that was you, please contact me! _~ JenesisX, 01/2013_))


	8. Chapter Eight: Memories

**Chapter Eight: Memories**

It was dark inside the cave, only dim sunlight reaching the depths as eight people quietly made their way through its depths. The stone walls were cold and slightly damp, making the interior almost chilling to the bone.

The footsteps of the group echoed hollowly down the dark corridor, making the cavern feel almost haunted. The passage was so narrow that they were forced to walk single-file, Cloud at the front and Vincent bring up the rear.

"It's quiet," Yuffie said, as if she simply had to speak in order to break the silence. Her voice echoed down the corridor, giving the impression that someone up ahead was repeating her statement over and over, growing more faint with each repetition.

"We _want _it quiet," Cloud said, keeping his voice a near-whisper. "That means we're in here alone."

"Or else whatever _else_ is in here is keeping quiet to ambush us," Tifa added with a slight edge to her tone, studying their shadows on the stone walls, distorted by the irregular lighting until they looked far from human.

"Dat's a pleasant thought," Barret grumbled. He appeared to feel smothered inside the narrow passageway, his wide shoulders giving him only inches on either side between himself and the walls.

"Just stay alert," Cloud said. "As long as we're all paying attention, nothing can take us off guard."

The team continued through the shortcut that would lead to the other side of the mountain range, down into the valley where the Nibelheim Reactor had been built many years before. It had been placed there by Shin-ra to suck out the rich Mako energy lying beneath the rocky range soon after the deposit was first discovered.

A short time later, a low humming sound reached their ears from up ahead, putting everyone on guard. As they drew closer, it was accompanied by a dim green glow that danced across the walls and the cavern floor, painting their skin the sickly color of poison or rotting flesh. Cloud tensed until he realized what it was, then stepped through a crude doorway of sorts into a small chamber inside the cave.

There, in the center of the area, was the source of the sound, exactly where Cloud remembered. Sitting upon an irregular stone pedestal was a column of green energy, shining brightly and flowing upward in defiance of gravity. Cloud walked closer and paused, studying it as the others filed in behind him to take a closer look.

"What da hell is dat?" Barret asked, his dark eyes widening.

"It's a Mako Fountain," Cloud answered, still staring at the column of green energy as if hypnotized.

"I can't believe it's still here, with the way Shin-ra has been draining the energy out of this place for so long," Tifa said, stepping up to stand at Cloud's side.

"Still here?" Yuffie asked, standing on her tip toes to look over Tifa's shoulder.

"It was here last time we came through this cave ... five years ago," Cloud said quietly, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Sephiroth.

"Oh. _Right_…" Yuffie trailed off, unsure of how to respond to that.

Sephiroth's eyes, too, were fixed on the Mako fountain, the similarity of their color haunting. He only nodded at the reference, as if he also recalled the event. Cloud remembered with perfect clarity the way Sephiroth had laughed at his incorrect explanation of the fountain, making him feel young and naive. He remembered that hollow laugh, so cold and without humor, as if he lacked a soul. He had laughed when asked about his hometown and family, too. And he'd laughed as he burnt Nibelheim to the ground.

Cloud shivered and suppressed a rising anger that made his chest feel as if a giant were standing upon it. He sighed, looked away from the shimmering fountain, and tried to clear his mind of the painful memories that remained fresh despite so much else he had forgotten. "Let's go."

It wasn't long before light could be seen from up ahead, illuminating the rest of the way through. It was sunlight, shining inside from the cave's exit. Cloud sighed with relief, glad they would be getting out of the cramped space that left them so vulnerable.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth stood on the ledge behind the others, the breeze sweeping his silver hair back over his shoulders as he gazed down the cliff, taking in his surroundings. Below stood the Nibelheim Reactor, dark and lifeless, its tall gray sectors resembling the slender legs of a dead spider. The wind whistled through the valley below and the brown, lifeless ground surrounding the reactor added to the feeling of imminent death that radiated from the place.

Seeing the Mako fountain inside the cave had brought back a brief flash of memory of that day, the day he had lost his mind. He recalled explaining its function to the younger Cloud and the others with them, parroting back the information he'd been forced to memorize as a child after laughing at their ignorance. He knew now how foolish he'd been... _He_ had been the ignorant one, unaware even of his own origins! Even still, his memory of the past remained foggy, fading instantly once the initial recognition of the cave and fountain had passed. He suppressed a rising panic that his mind would not clear, afraid that he would never be the same as he once was, much less any better.

Staring down at the reactor, Sephiroth's mind began to race once more. He remembered entering it to free Jenova, believing she was his mother. But he could not recall leaving, or exactly what he had done while inside. He had somehow ended up washed ashore on the Northern Continent a time later, but did not know how he got there. He did not remember much of the original trip he'd made to the reactor, either, before he had learned what he thought was his past. He could not recall where he'd been in between, other than inside the library reading through the many thick, dusty volumes. _Those_ he remembered with vivid detail.

The lack of clarity in his mind startled him as he tried to recall how he'd left the reactor, and he felt a wave of dizziness rush over him. He gripped his head with one gloved hand, fighting the pounding which grew worse by the second. He swayed slightly on his feet as he looked downward, struggling to remember and answer the hundreds of questions flooding his mind.

_Where was I then? What did I do before I killed those people?! I was with Cloud...and Tifa... and... someone else. I must remember! Why can I not remember anything before that day?!_

The next thing he knew, there was a hand on his arm, steadying him as his mind cried out in confusion. Startled, he roughly pulled away, a harsh frown crossing his face as he glared at the arm's owner. Returning to reality, he blinked and finally focused on Aeris' face, her eyes wide with fear. She had reached out and taken his arm, he realized, noticing that he seemed to be off balance and dangerously close to the end of the ledge. Sephiroth tried to soften his expression as he took a step back, looking away with annoyance at himself. He had been hoping no one would notice his discomfort.

"Are you all right?" Aeris asked him, her voice shaking a bit. He realized she must have been expecting him to strike her when he'd withdrawn his arm so quickly and glared at her so severely. He'd been told more than once that if looks could kill, almost everyone he had ever been annoyed with would have found themselves in an early grave. And most people had annoyed him... He had never concerned himself with the way others viewed him, however. At least that was what he told himself.

"I am fine," Sephiroth stiffly replied, folding his arms across his chest as the others ahead of them started to carefully climb down the face of the cliff, toward the reactor and the valley below. He wished the Ancient would do as they had and leave him alone. Her concerned gaze was enough to make his skin crawl.

"You didn't look fine a moment ago," Aeris persisted, stepping in front of him as he tried to begin his climb, hoping to avoid the conversation all together. He did not like the way she was prying, and was not about to tell her what had happened. His troubles had always been his, and his alone.

"I... have a headache," Sephiroth mumbled, the excuse sounding weak even to his own ears. He refused to admit that he'd felt so vulnerable in that moment, unable to remember what he had done on his previous visit. All he could remember was the anger, the fear, the panic… the screams, the roaring flames, and the blood. There was destruction, for which he was responsible, and he could remember reveling in it and laughing as the town burned, finally free of the lies and tight control that had ruled his life. But why couldn't he remember everything leading up to it? Names, faces, order of events... even his childhood and earlier career were now foggy. It all seemed so blurred and blended together, as if faded by a very long passage of time.

Aeris shook her head, obviously not believing that was all there was to it, but moved ahead to the edge of the cliff anyway and looked downward with trepidation. "It's a long way down," she said quietly. "I was never afraid of heights until today..."

Sephiroth sighed, noting that everyone, including Vincent, was already descending. Cloud glanced up briefly and gestured with one hand for them to hurry. Sephiroth allowed himself to forget what had just happened and slip back into the comfortable role of military leader. He confidently approached the edge of the cliff, Aeris watching him as if afraid he was going to leave her there on her own.

"I will stay just ahead of you," he told her instead, looking somewhere over her head but never directly at her. "If you follow me down, I will be right below you if you require assistance."

Aeris nodded, still appearing nervous, but smiled gratefully and with some surprise. "Thanks! I'll try not to slow you down too much."

Sephiroth shook his head, dismissing the notion, and the two began to make their journey down the cliff after the rest of the group. He wondered why it was that he felt so inclined to aid her, as Aeris wondered why he bothered to help.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Vincent climbed down the face of the cliff, he reflected over the short period of time that had passed since he'd been freed from the basement of the mansion in Nibelheim. He still couldn't believe that he was actually awake, and that thirty years had really gone by. Looking up at Sephiroth, he heaved a sigh and shook his head. The man had been an infant the one time Vincent had seen him before being shot by Hojo, only hours old and helpless to free himself from what would be a life of lies and suffering. Now, he was an adult with incredible power, one whose soul was stained with blood.

_We are so innocent when we are born... What is it that changes us? _

Vincent didn't have an answer, but he was pleased with the progress Sephiroth had made since the day before. He had changed so completely after speaking with his mother, far more than Vincent had ever dared to hope for. Lucrecia had come to him when her son needed her most, saving not only his soul, but perhaps the entire Planet, with her love. Vincent felt his heart breaking even as he climbed, filled with regret over her death and wishing they'd had more time together. But he knew deep inside that he had done the right thing this time, and that the woman he loved had done what she had to do. He only hoped that by helping Sephiroth on his new journey, he would somehow be able to atone for what he'd allowed to happen so many years ago. It would not bring back Lucrecia, but he had to do something…

Gazing upward, Vincent saw Sephiroth and Aeris begin to descend the face of the cliff together. Sephiroth seemed to be helping her, slowing his pace to remain close by as she carefully made her way down. He raised an eyebrow, quite surprised. He had not expected anyone to accept Sephiroth into the group, and certainly not so soon. Aeris was so unlike the others, he realized, much more forgiving and open-minded. Perhaps her trust would aid Sephiroth in his recovery.

_At least she is on his side... for whatever reason. It will take more than me to help him. I am hardly in any condition to help someone else when I myself am so troubled... _

Watching them, Vincent remembered a time he and Lucrecia had climbed a cliff similar to this one, many years before though it seemed like only yesterday. She'd wanted to study the plants at the top, but her husband was too busy to go with her, as usual. Vincent was more than glad to go along, already quite in love with her. They'd talked and laughed and had a wonderful time, out in the spring air together with their whole lives ahead of them. How foolish he had been to think that so much happiness lay ahead. Vincent allowed himself to reflect on it a moment later, then pushed the memory to the back of his mind, to store safely there forever. But why did watching Sephiroth and Aeris remind him of that day? He didn't know, and forced himself to look down again, concentrating on the climb.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Soon, the entire group had reached the ground safely, with no repeats of the earlier near-tragedy. Standing before the reactor, so tall and vast that it made them feel as if they were mere insects, silence reigned as each member of the team stared and remembered.

Cloud felt as if the blood had been chilled in his veins, gazing at the stairs and the heavy door that would lead into the heart of the reactor. It was there that his nightmare had begun and his world had changed forever. He could still hear the roar of the flames as Nibelheim burned, feel the heat of the inferno on his skin. He remembered the look on Sephiroth's face as he tried to free Jenova, so cold and without remorse for what he had done. He remembered Tifa, lying in a pool of blood and dangerously close to death... his mother, caught unaware in the fire... the town, crumbling to ashes in a veil of smoke.

Cloud felt the familiar rage building inside his chest, his eyes drawn to where Sephiroth stood behind him. The other man did not return his stare, lost in his own thoughts. Cloud briefly wondered what he might be thinking about, but quickly decided that he didn't care. Sephiroth had been a killer then, and he remained one now. Nothing would change that in Cloud's mind.

Cloud knew he had tried to kill Sephiroth back then, and had somehow gotten away with his life, even though he was young and by far the weaker of the two. How had he survived? News reports said that Sephiroth had died that day, but there he was, alive and well. If Sephiroth had survived, why had he let Cloud live after killing all the others?

_I challenged Sephiroth, the greatest SOLDIER in history, and lived. Why didn't he kill me?_

Cloud realized in a panic that he could not remember what had happened after he'd found Sephiroth inside the reactor and moved to attack him. He had screamed at the man in a rage, unable to accept all that he had just lost, as Sephiroth laughed insanely and held his sword at the ready. But what happened next? Where was the next piece of the puzzle? Why couldn't he remember?!

Cloud raised a hand to his head and gripped it in agony, desperately trying to recall what had happened that day. Despite his struggle, the same familiar images of terror replayed through his mind over and over, but no new pieces emerged to answer his questions.

Beside him, Tifa noticed Cloud's pained expression and turned to him, worry etched on her face. "Cloud? _Cloud?! _Are you okay?"

Cloud did not respond, prompting Tifa to grab a hold of his shoulders and lightly shake him. Finally, he released his desperate grip on his head and focused his eyes, looking at Tifa in surprise as if he'd forgotten she was there.

"Huh?" Cloud asked, sounding as if he'd just been awakened from a dream.

"Are you okay? You looked a little... upset for a minute."

Tifa spoke slowly as if carefully choosing her words, her brown eyes gentle and concerned. She knew Cloud had some major problems, likely all stemming from that day, and had been trying her best to help him ever since she'd found him curled up in a ball at the train station in the Midgar slums several months before. She knew his memory was a bit garbled, and that he often had nightmares. She often heard him crying out in his sleep, then wandering about for the rest of the night, restless and alone. He was often temperamental and moody, and he when he smiled it never reached his eyes. Tifa allowed herself to admit that her concern went beyond mere friendship, causing her cheeks to flush as she studied the man before her.

"I'm fine, Tifa... Just tired, I guess."

"Oh... Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just want to keep moving."

Without another word, Cloud tore his eyes away from the reactor and continued to walk toward the valley that would deposit them just South of Rocket Town. Tifa sighed in frustration, her stomach twisted into knots with concern for him, and slowly began to follow.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aeris was so happy to be back on solid ground that she had to keep herself from grinning like a fool and skipping across the valley. Instead, she settled for the feeling of relief in her chest, carefully brushing some dirt and dust from the bottom of her dress. She decided after all of the climbing they'd done that day to invest in a pair of pants at their next stop. She briefly wondered if any of the men in the party who'd been climbing below her would be disappointed by that...

She came to stand beside Sephiroth when the group paused before the darkened reactor. At the bottom of the cliff, she'd done her best to thank him for his aid during the climb, still overwhelmed by the way he'd saved her life. He would have none of it, though, averting his eyes and shaking his head as if he hoped she would forget the entire incident. Aeris found herself confused by Sephiroth, but at the same time, she admitted that she was fascinated by him as well. He was so quiet, and seemed so cold, yet from what she'd seen of him he also appeared capable of incredible emotion… though it was often negative in nature. She wished again to know what he was thinking as he looked up at the reactor before them, his expression haunted yet oddly blank at the same time.

Aeris studied him while he was distracted, hoping that he wouldn't notice. He was a good deal taller than she was, standing over six feet tall. His build was not bulky like Barrett's, but instead well defined and tightly toned, giving him an easy appearance of power and good health. His straight silver hair rivaled her own in length, hanging down past his waist and blowing slightly in the breeze as it reflected the light of the sun like polished metal. But by far, his most noticeable features were his eyes.

Aeris had always been attracted to the glowing Mako eyes of members of SOLDIER, ever since she met her first boyfriend, Zack, when she was younger. They were the first thing she'd noticed about Cloud when they met, and now Sephiroth's had caught her attention as well. The glow added to their beautiful emerald green color, making them appear full of life and energy even when his expression was unreadable. They were almost hypnotizing, and a bit frightening as well.

She noted for the first time how truly handsome Sephiroth was as she studied him, and wondered if he even realized it. With his strong build, delicate features, and captivating eyes, she assumed he must have had women chasing after him all his life. She had not seen his outer beauty at first, hidden behind such rage and countless evil deeds. Now that he was trying to change, however, and especially since he had saved her life, Aeris was beginning to see things she had not taken notice of before. She sighed, confusing herself with her thoughts. It was then that Sephiroth noticed her gaze.

Aeris almost jumped out of her skin when he turned and steadily met her eyes, his expression suspicious and more than a little surprised. She realized that she'd been staring and swallowed nervously, trying to smile as if nothing was wrong. Sephiroth's expression was not hostile, simply confused and perhaps a bit annoyed.

"This is a frightening place, isn't it?" Aeris asked, trying to make it appear as though she'd been watching him in an attempt to start a conversation all along.

"Hmph. I do not know that I would say frightening..." Sephiroth replied, briefly surprising Aeris that he would answer at all. "It is a place of memories. Shattered memories that I cannot seem to fit together..."

Sephiroth's voice trailed off and he took on the same expression he had worn back on the cliff, worried and almost a bit panicked. Aeris was filled with pity and placed a gentle hand on his arm, lending her support. This time, Sephiroth did not pull away, but simply looked down at her hand for a moment before gazing back at the reactor.

"You've gone through a lot," Aeris said, watching the others begin to move forward again. "I think your memories will all come back, in time." She hadn't realized that Sephiroth was having such a problem, but understood how the extreme stress and pain he'd endured could have caused him to block many things from his mind.

"Perhaps," Sephiroth said, sounding as if he did not believe a word of it. "Though it may be better that I do not remember..."

"I'm not sure about that. I think you _want_ to remember, and that you need to so you can move on with your life."

"I cannot move on," Sephiroth said, his tone bitter. "There is no moving on for one who has done what I have."

Sephiroth pulled his arm away and quickly walked past her, following the others as they crossed into the valley ahead. Aeris sighed as she watched him catch up with Vincent, silent once more. At least he had spoken to her, however briefly. Aeris decided to take that as a good sign and vowed to try to talk to him again later. Not only did she feel that it was necessary for his recovery, but she also realized that she wanted to get to know him better. As Aeris' mind wandered, she heard her name being called and realized that she was now lagging quite a bit behind the rest of the group.

"Aeris! Come on!" Yuffie was shouting, the loudest voice among their group by far even though she was also the smallest member. Aeris smiled, waved to let the girl know she'd heard her, and began to jog to catch up.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth walked in silence at Vincent's side, his eyes ahead on green valley before them as they left the Nibelheim reactor behind. He did his best to leave his troubled thoughts behind as well, but failed miserably. He felt as if they would never be laid to rest, that he would be tortured by what he'd done for the rest of his life. Sephiroth wondered if he even had the right to live after he had taken that same right away from so many others...

He quickly recalled what his mother had said to him, drawing on her words for comfort and strength. She had faith in him. She loved him. And she was counting on him. Sephiroth took a deep breath and suppressed his fears, vowing to continue on for her if not for himself. Vincent seemed to sense that something was troubling him and turned his head, studying Sephiroth with concern.

"Something is bothering you," Vincent stated, his red eyes briefly meeting Sephiroth's.

"Of course something is bothering me... Did you expect me to forget everything I have done in one day?"

"I never said I expected you to forget, Sephiroth. What I said is that something is bothering you, most likely due to visiting the reactor."

Sephiroth sighed with annoyance, unnerved that Vincent could see through him so easily. "It is not a place I would have liked to visit again."

"You must face your fears. Hiding from what scares you will not make it go away."

"I am _not_ afraid," Sephiroth denied, frowning. "Fear is for children and the weak..."

"No, fear is a part of life," Vincent argued, pleased that Sephiroth was engaging in the conversation. "Whoever told you that fear makes you weak was an idiot."

Sephiroth was quiet for a moment, appearing to think this over. "What, then, do you think I am afraid of?" he asked Vincent, as if challenging him to come up with an answer.

"You are afraid of yourself."

"That is ridiculous," Sephiroth scoffed, shaking his head.

"You are afraid of your past and what you have done, so you suppress the memories. You are afraid of your own emotions, so you pretend they do not exist. You are afraid to allow anyone to help you for fear of appearing weak, so you push them away."

Sephiroth glared at Vincent for a moment, angry that he had been able to so accurately describe what was going on inside his mind. Even still, he refused to let himself fully believe his words because of what they implied.

"I am hiding nothing... I do not have any emotions to show, and no one has ever dared to come close enough in order for me to push them away. I do not need anyone, anyway."

"You lie to yourself, then," Vincent said, his voice flat and calm though inside he grew frustrated. "People are trying to help you now. I am, and Aeris is. Yet you refuse to let either of us too close for fear of admitting that you are only human."

Sephiroth snorted with disdain, turning away to make it clear that the conversation was over as far as he was concerned. Vincent sighed but let it go, feeling as if he may have made some slight progress. He only hoped that Sephiroth would eventually come to realize how much he cared, even though he felt incapable of ever truly showing it. He wondered if Aeris might have better luck reaching him if she was willing to try.

has see

med open to the idea so far, and Vincent decided to speak with her later.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud led the way through the grassy valley North of the reactor, the rocky hills on either side casting shadows down upon them. He was relieved to be out of Nibelheim and away from the reactor, glad to escape from all the troubling memories the place had revived. He felt guilty for the way he lied to Tifa and brushed her off, but didn't know how he could ever explain how he felt. He was also unable to accept her concern without risking that she would discover how he really felt about her. That was unacceptable, and Cloud knew she must never find out. Their friendship meant too much for him to risk losing it. She was all he had...

Cloud sighed and quickened his pace slightly, anxious to reach Rocket Town and learn what Shin-ra was up to. He wanted a good adventure, even a challenge with dangers and a lot of physical strain, to take his mind off his troubled thoughts and the fact that Sephiroth was with them. So far, Cloud had tried his hardest to ignore him, pretending he wasn't there, in order to avoid having to face him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up, so intense was his hatred.

"Not too much farther now," Cloud said to Tifa, testing to see if she was angry with him for the way he had treated her. She nodded and smiled slightly, though, dismissing his fears. Cloud needed to hold on to their friendship, because it was the only good thing he had left from his past. Tifa was the only reason he kept going sometimes, he admitted. He owed her so much and she didn't even know it. If Cloud had his way, she never would.

As the sun reached its highest point in the late afternoon sky, a small town became visible up ahead as they exited the valley and began a short journey across the open plains. The enormous, dilapidated rocket that jutted into the sky from the rear of the town, tucked behind the small houses whose rooftops were now visible, announced that they had reached their goal. In just a few minutes, they would enter Rocket Town and face another potential confrontation with Shin-ra. No matter what awaited them, Cloud's greatest fear remained that his team might not be able to work well together... and that Sephiroth would revert to his dark side and kill them all as he did in Cloud's nightmares. He also feared that he would end up failing the group, especially Tifa. That was a possibility he could not face, and Cloud strengthened his resolve to do his best as team leader as the town grew nearer.


	9. Chapter Nine: Shattered Dreams

**Chapter Nine: Shattered Dreams **

Not more than ten minutes later, the team arrived in Rocket Town. As they entered the small, quiet town, the sun in the sky above had just begun to set, painting it with a pink and orange tinge. Once they had passed through the town's gates, finding the streets nearly abandoned as most of the residents most likely enjoyed a quiet dinner in their homes, Cloud Strife paused and turned to his teammates. He took a brief moment to collect his thoughts before addressing them.

"Seems quiet. If something is going on here, it hasn't happened yet. In any case, I'd like to find whoever's in charge find out if they know something."

"Sounds like a plan," Tifa agreed, tossing a stray strand of dark hair over one shoulder with her gloved hand. "Though we have to remember that the town's mayor could be in league with Shin-ra."

"All dem damn politicians are fucking corrupt if ya ask me," Barret swore, raising his gunarm overhead for emphasis.

Cloud bit back on a desire to tell him that no one _had_ asked him. A few weeks before, he would have said it, but he was their leader now, not the smart-mouthed, cold-hearted mercenary he had pretended to be. And as leader, it was up to him to prevent conflict, not cause it. Cloud scratched the back of his head in thought, nodding with a slight frown.

"We do have to be careful, yeah, but we also need the information," he finally said, blue eyes briefly passing over Sephiroth, who remained in the rear of the group. He suppressed the rising anger that threatened to consume him and hastily turned away. What had he just told himself about preventing conflicts?

"Can't we just look for this guy? Maybe he... or _she..._ has some food. I'm starving!" Yuffie exclaimed, pitifully holding her stomach. In the back of the group, Vincent could hear it growling. He was slightly amused but maintained his detached, unemotional expression.

"I believe that finding the town's leader is our first priority, followed by locating a place to eat and rest for the night," Red voiced, careful to be sure no one lingering about outdoors heard him speak.

Cloud nodded in agreement. "I see an inn right over there on our left. It looks like a nice enough place. As for the town's mayor... I have no idea where to start."

"At the beginning," Vincent said simply. Cloud wrinkled his brow and glanced at him curiously, as did almost everyone else.

"I understand," Aeris spoke up with a twinkle in her eyes, following Vincent's gaze into the distance. Looking in that direction, Cloud saw an old man standing by a crooked fence and gazing up at the dilapidated rocket with almost religious reverence. "All we have to do is ask the first person we see."

"Of course," Cloud said, wanting to smack himself in the head for being so dense. "Tifa and I will go talk to him about finding the mayor. Yuffie and Barret, I want you to go to the inn and see about getting us a few rooms for tonight. The rest of you, wait here. And stay out of trouble."

With a pointed glance toward Sephiroth, Cloud and Tifa left the others and began to approach the old man. Shrugging, Yuffie pulled Barret after her toward the inn, leaving the less conspicuous members of the group to wait with Aeris.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It took all of Sephiroth's self control not to lash out at Cloud for his comment, the anger he had grown so accustomed to screaming inside his skull for revenge. He bit down on it quickly, though, thinking of his mother for guidance. He could not slip, not this time. It had already cost him far too much, and he'd lost something precious inside himself that he could never hope to regain. It would _not_ happen again, and certainly not because of the bitter remarks of Cloud.

Sephiroth followed Red, Aeris and Vincent over to a bench outside a nearby shop and stood stiffly against the building, crossing his arms over his mostly bare chest. He shivered a bit as the sun went down, cooling the air and making him briefly wish he'd put on the shirt he picked up back in Nibelheim. He was determined to hold onto his old style of dress, however, desperate not to forget any more than he already had about his past.

Aeris seated herself on the bench with Red near her feet, but Vincent and Sephiroth remained standing, one on each side like stoic bookends. Barret and Yuffie had vanished into the inn by then, and Cloud and Tifa seemed to be carrying on an easy conversation with the old man. Sephiroth raised his eyes to the darkening sky and sighed, realizing that he was at the end of his first full day since learning the truth, since beginning his new journey on the long, hard road of change. He had survived the day without losing control, and even as difficult as it had been, Sephiroth allowed himself a small amount of pride in the accomplishment. He had controlled his anger and confusion on the journey, keeping it inside where it had always been. He'd even saved Aeris' life on the cliffs of the Nibel Mountains.

Sephiroth turned and looked down at Aeris, who had folded her delicate hands in her lap and was watching the setting sun with an expression of peace on her face. For a moment he envied her, wondering how it was that some people were able to enjoy everything around them. But then, he thought, she had not been put through what he had... and she had not committed the horrors that he'd been able to. No one could ever understand that, not that he would dare try to explain. Sephiroth was and always would be an intensely private man. He sighed, feeling alone, burdened, and guilty. No one in the world would ever understand...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud and Tifa soon returned to the rest of the group, since rejoined by Barret and Yuffie, who had managed to secure several rooms at the local inn for the night. Cloud actually allowed himself a slight smile as he faced the group. For once, things seemed to be going their way.

"The mayor lives right over there," Cloud said, pointing to a large house at the rear of town, just before the path that led to the old rocket that was the town's trademark. "The old man kept calling him the 'Captain' for some reason, though." Cloud shrugged, dismissing it as a strange quirk of the rugged, isolated town.

"He seemed like a nice little old man," Tifa said, looking back at the him as he continued to watch the rocket as if waiting for it to launch at any moment. "He really loves this town."

"So we're going to find this Captain guy... then eat, right?" Yuffie asked anxiously, fidgeting with her weapon as she fought off a yawn. Cloud was briefly annoyed, but reminded himself that she _was _only sixteen… still a child, really. At her age, he had been just as brash and impatient. _How time changes us..._

"_Yes, _Yuffie," Cloud sighed, winning a rude gesture from the young ninja that caused Tifa and Barret to snicker. "Let's go..."

Cloud turned and headed for the house he'd been told belonged to the town's mayor, followed closely by the others. When he reached the door, he paused, shrugged, then rapped sharply four times on the dark wood. A few seconds passed with no reply, and Cloud raised his hand again, repeating the knock a bit harder. This time, a female voice called out after a brief moment of silence.

"Come in!"

Cloud turned to the others and shrugged. "Shall we?"

"All of us?" Red asked, glancing around at the odd group assembled on the doorstep. Cloud looked at his team quizzically, trying to decide what would be best. He hated to continuously divide them, but with eight members now, half of whom did not look anything close to normal, he knew it would be a frequent necessity. This time, though, Cloud decided otherwise. They were a team, for better or for worse. And if this guy _was_ involved with Shin-ra, he wanted to make sure he knew that they weren't messing around.

"All of us," he said, slowly turning the knob and entering the house without further delay. A bit surprised, the others followed after him into the home of a complete stranger, not sure what to expect.

Immediately, the tantalizing smell of something cooking reached them as the group stood in the foyer. The wooden floors shone as if freshly polished, though there were obvious scuff marks as if something rough and heavy had been carelessly dragged across them. In the living room just ahead, Cloud noted a large tool box and a sea of various spare parts lying strewn across the floor, making it feel very cluttered. There was even a portion of an old vehicle resting in the far corner. In the kitchen just off to the right of the main living area, he spotted the person who had called for them to enter as the others crowded in behind him and pulled the door closed.

There, her back to them as she faced the stove and stirred something in a pot, was a woman with mid-length brown hair, pulled into an unruly pony tail by a checkered bandana. She wore a white apron and moved about busily for a few moments before finally turning to see who had been at the door. When she spotted the eight strangers standing in her home, her brown eyes widened comically behind her glasses and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Oh…! Hello. C-can I help you?" the woman stammered. She appeared to be in her late twenties, and was of average height and build. She looked quite surprised as her eyes rapidly passed over the group, her mouth just slightly agape. Her gaze paused longest over Red, Vincent and Barret, finally settling in on Sephiroth with a thoughtful frown, as if she thought she recognized him but wasn't quite sure.

"Yes, please," Cloud began, smiling politely and trying his best to look harmless. "We're looking for the mayor. Uh, the Captain?"

"Oh, then you've come to the right place," the woman said, wiping her damp hands on her apron and smiling slightly. "My name is Shera. The Captain is out back working on that plane of his again." She sighed and shook her head fondly. "Who should I tell him is here?"

"Umm... well, he doesn't know us, exactly. But my name is Cloud Strife. My friends and I needed to ask him a few questions about the town."

"All right, then, Cloud. Make yourselves at home, and I'll go tell him you're here."

With that, Shera turned and walked down a hallway, and a moment later they heard a screen door swing open and then bang closed behind her. Cloud turned to the others and shrugged, then folded his arms to wait. He felt funny intruding into these people's home, much less lounging around in their living room.

There were faint voices from down the hall as the group waited in silence, punctuated by the occasional shifting of weight or clearing of a throat. After a moment, a gruff male voice grew louder, and a curse echoed down the hall. He winced, noting that most of the others did the same. That had been a bad one. Cloud briefly regretted the decision to come there and wondered what he had gotten them into.

"_Fucking hell!_ What do you mean, a group of people who ain't Shin-ra are here, Shera? God dammit!" There was a sharp clank of metal hitting metal, followed by the loud slam of a door.

Heavy footfalls pounded down the hallway, until a man who was likely in his thirties stood before the group, glaring at them with icy blue eyes. A cigarette hung from his mouth, a trail of smoking snaking upward toward the ceiling.

"I'm the Captain. Now what the hell do you want?"

Cloud could only stare at him, shocked to silence by his rudeness. The man had dirty blond hair that needed to be combed, and his face was a day or two late for a shave. His skin was tanned and rough as if he spent a lot of time outside, and there was a smudge of something black on one cheek. His clothes were worn and dirty, and his hands were so stained with grease that they were nearly black. He stood confidently and crossed his arms, deeply inhalin8g the smoke from his cigarette as he stared them down.

"Er... hi," Cloud started, feeling a bit intimidated by the older man even though he wasn't particularly large and seemed to be unarmed. "My name's Cloud, and these are my friends. We came here to ask you a few questions... if you don't mind?"

"Depends what about, kid," the man said gruffly, looking over the group much as Shera had. For her part, she now stood behind him in the hallway and watched over his shoulder with a slight look of worry and embarrassment on her face.

"I wanted to ask you about Shin-ra, actually," Cloud ventured carefully, not sure of the man's reaction to the subject.

"Shin-ra?!" His eyes seemed to light up, and he clapped his dirty hands together loudly. "Why didn't you just say so? _Shera!_" He raised his voice, turning back to the woman hiding him. "Don't be so rude! Get our guests some god damn tea!"

"Right, Cid! I'll make it right away!" Shera hurried back to the stove and immediately began to boil a large pot of water, setting out ten cups in a neat row on the counter top after taking a quick head count.

"Well, are ya'll just going to stand there all day?" Cid boomed in a heavy local accent, turning back to Cloud and the others. "Sit your asses down in those chairs and drink your god damn tea!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A short time later, all of Avalanche sat around Cid's cluttered living room, sipping the cups of tea they'd been served by Shera. Aeris sat on the couch, enjoying the feel of the warm liquid trailing down her throat and into her stomach as she listened to Cid's loud voice. He sat across the room in a worn recliner, his long legs draped over a foot stool as he continued to smoke even while drinking from his mug.

As everyone sat about and enjoyed their drinks, Cid told them how he'd once been an important part of Shin-ra's Space Program before it was disbanded following a failed mission. Aeris noted that he looked pointedly at Shera while he explained, causing the woman to wince and fidget uncomfortably from where she hovered in the kitchen, boiling another pot of water. She wondered what, exactly, the relationship was between the two, noting the tension despite the fact that they seemed to live together, and may have even been married. Aeris watched them closely, intrigued as always by the feelings and relationships of the people around her.

"So I was pretty much screwed after that," Cid was explaining, pausing to take another drag of his cigarette. "They shut down the whole fucking project, so I ended up losing my dream of ever going into space and got stuck being mayor of this god damn town instead. But that might all change tomorrow!"

"Oh?" Tifa asked from where she sat between Cloud and Aeris on the couch. She balanced her teacup carefully in her lap, her long fingers wrapped loosely around the delicate handle.

Cid nodded, breaking into his first real smile since their arrival. Aeris noted that the expression took years off of his rugged face and made his blue eyes light up. "Yup. Rufus himself is coming here! I think it's because he wants to restart the program and has me in mind to head it up instead of that fat fuck Palmer." Out in the kitchen, Shera grinned as she carried a second cup of tea to Cid, who gruffly nodded his thanks as he accepted it.

"Rufus is coming here?" Cloud asked in shock, his blue eyes wide. "Tomorrow?"

"You fucking deaf, kid? That's what I just said!" Cid ground out the end of his cigarette in a nearby ash tray and immediately began to light a new one. The smoke was beginning to make Aeris dizzy, but she didn't say anything, not wanting to be rude to him in his own home.

"Well, we've got some business of our own to discuss with him," Cloud said, finishing with his tea and placing the empty cup on the coffee table. "I guess we'll be sticking around until he arrives."

"Business, eh?" Cid asked, raising a blond eyebrow curiously. "What kind of business?"

Cloud paused a moment as if carefully choosing his words. "We just have a few things we'd like to ask him about," he said in a neutral tone, shrugging casually.

Cid nodded, but his eyes remained suspicious as he again scanned the group before him. Aeris realized how odd they must appear, a group of such diverse, odd individuals arriving in his quiet town claiming to need to speak with Rufus Shin-ra of all people. As she wondered what he must be thinking about them, her eyes settled on Sephiroth, seated on the floor of the living room so far from the others that he was almost in the doorway leading outside.

He held the cup Shera had handed him, but didn't seem to be drinking from it, absently keeping it balanced on one knee as he sat with his long legs folded beneath him. He was looking directly at Cid, but his eyes seemed to be elsewhere, focused somewhere inside of himself rather than on anything in the room. She wondered what he was thinking about, again admitting that she would like to know him better. Maybe all he needed was someone to talk to, she thought, more than willing to be that person after the way he'd saved her life. Besides, she thought with a slight smile, he was rather cute.

Sephiroth's eyes focused suddenly, and he tilted his head as if he knew he was being watched. A moment later, he turned toward Aeris, nodding stiffly when he realized it was she who had been watching him. He finally took a drink from his cup, his eyes eventually settling on Cid at the front of the room. Aeris shook her head, slightly amused by the apparent shyness of a warrior as great as Sephiroth. She wondered how much of his current temperament had existed before, and what was a result of the severe mental trauma he'd been through. Either way, she found that she did not distrust and fear him as the others did. Instead, she found herself full of pity for him and openly curious to know more. She wondered if her attention bothered him and hoped she wouldn't scare him away while only trying to help heal some of his wounds.

"You kids have somewhere to stay tonight?" Cid asked, looking out the window as darkness settled over the town "I'd offer to let you crash here, but I don't really have room for all of you to sleep comfortably."

"We've got rooms at the inn for the night, thanks," Cloud said, standing as if he realized Cid's question marked the end of his hospitality. Slowly, the others stood as well, stretching stiff and tired limbs as they returned their empty cups to the kitchen. "Thank you for talking with us, sir. And thank you for the tea, ma'am." Cloud nodded to Shera politely, and she smiled in return before disappearing into a back room.

"No problem," Cid said, walking them to the door. "It ain't often that I get any excitement or interesting visitors in this god damn hellhole."

"Good luck with Rufus tomorrow," Yuffie said as she passed Cid, acting uncharacteristically polite.

"Yeah, good luck, brother," Barret said, following after Yuffie once he had firmly shaken Cid's hand. After he turned away, Cid winced, gripping his hand and swearing under his breath. Aeris giggled, waving good-bye as she followed Barret and Tifa. Sephiroth trailed silently behind her, Vincent exiting next with a quiet nod to their host. When Red passed by, he nudged Cid's leg and purred, still acting like a harmless pet.

"Nice flea bag," Cid said, bending and scratching him behind the ears. The moment the door was closed behind them, Red growled.

"I am _not _a flea bag," he muttered, shaking his mane in disgust. "In fact, my personal hygiene is easily ten times yours, Captain..."

Everyone but Sephiroth and Vincent laughed, though Aeris genuinely pitied Red for what he had to go through in each town they visited. Yuffie patted Red on the nose, grinning widely at him. Red pretended to be bothered and lightly snapped at her, but his expression made it clear that he was playing.

"It's getting late, and we've had a long day," Cloud said, emphasizing it with a yawn. "I think we should find something to eat, then head back to the inn and get some sleep. We need to be ready to deal with Rufus tomorrow."

The others agreed, hungry and tired from the day's travels. With the sun setting and the sky growing black, stars coming out of their hiding places to shine down on them, the eight members of Avalanche made their way across the town. They could only wonder what the next day would bring, when they would come face to face with Shin-ra's President.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sephiroth stood in the middle of a crowd, surrounded on all sides by people carrying lit torches and weapons of all kinds. They shouted at him, screaming obscenities and calling for his execution in the most painful ways they could imagine. He was cornered, helpless and unable to escape. No matter which way he turned, he found more people ready to take off his head. Eyes wide, he looked about in a panic, trying desperately to get away. _

_"You killed my mother!" a young boy screamed, tears streaming down his face. _

_"You murdered my wife!" a man added, jabbing toward him with a pitch fork. _

_"You stabbed my brother!" _

_"You burned down my house and killed my parents!" _

_"... Murdered my baby! ... Burned my father!... Killed my grandmother!... Destroyed my life!... Took everything I had!" _

_The voices grew louder, blending together as more and more people shouted at him, coming closer with each breath. He could see their eyes, the hatred in them burning through his soul. Their taunts hit him as sharply as weapons, the angry words as painful as if he'd been stabbed through the heart. _

_"Murderer!"_

"_Killer!"_

"_Maniac!"_

_The crowd inched closer, until he could feel the heat from their torches on his skin. He realized that he wore only a pair of shorts, and was without his weapon or materia. He felt vulnerable and utterly helpless with his blackened heart exposed, the use of his other abilities somehow kept just beyond his grasp. _

_"You will pay for what you did! You can never repent! You are damned!" _

_The shouts continued to assault him, the crowd moving in until he could no longer escape, feeling their weapons begin to poke and pull at his flesh. _

_"No!" he shouted, covering his face with his bare arms as he was swarmed by the angry crowd, knocked to the ground as they stampeded over him. "I am sorry!" _

_The crowd ignored him, raining down on him with vicious blows even as they continued to shout insults and angry cries of rage. Sephiroth curled up into a ball, all the while knowing it was useless. The crowd pounded on him, shouting for his blood, until he felt his body begin to fail. He was going to die. He glanced up, seeing a blond man with a sword poised to slit his throat. After a moment, he realized it was Cloud Strife. Grinning cruelly, Cloud spit on him, then lunged forward to finish him off._

_"No!" Sephiroth cried, closing his eyes tightly against the fatal blow he knew would come. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth awakened with a start, bolting upright into a sitting position and gasping for air. Looking about in a panic, his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, lit only by the moonlight streaming through the far window. He realized where he was a moment later. He was at the inn in Rocket Town, and he had been having a nightmare.

Sephiroth was soaked in sweat, the blankets kicked onto the floor in a twisted pile. His entire body was trembling, his heart pounding in his chest. He pushed back his dampened hair with one unsteady hand, taking a deep, calming breath. Looking to his left, he saw that none of the others had been awakened by his dream. Vincent, Red, and Barret were still asleep in their beds, at least one of them snoring peacefully as they remained oblivious to the horrors he'd experienced. He recalled the long argument the group had several hours before regarding who would have to share a room with Sephiroth, most believing it was as good as a death sentence. Vincent had immediately agreed to stay with him, followed quickly by Red, but it had taken a while to convince Barret to join them. Aeris had offered, but Cloud insisted that she share the other room with he, Tifa, and Yuffie. Cloud's sharing a room with three women had won him several taunts from Barret, but the debate was settled without any bloodshed. Still, it left Sephiroth feeling like even more of an outcast. No one could even stand to sleep in the same room with him.

Sephiroth sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, knowing he would never be able to get back to sleep. He saw that it was only three o'clock in the morning, but decided that some fresh air might help to clear his troubled mind. Careful to remain silent, he padded softly across the floor, not bothering to grab his trench coat or shirt, and silently opened the door. He crept down the hallway until he reached the entrance to the balcony. He slid the door open and stepped outside into the cool night air, the breeze causing him to shiver, the sweat still drying on his skin. He briefly wrapped his arms around himself and approached the railing, placing both gloved hands atop it as he gazed down into the deserted street below.

He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to relax. But inside his mind, the nightmare replayed over and over, every bit as real as it had been while he slept. He groaned miserably, unable to escape the guilt and doubt that plagued his mind. A voice inside urged him to leave this place and return to his plan, where things had been simpler and such disturbing feelings hadn't gotten in his way. But even as he considered doing so, his mother's words filled his thoughts, countering the other voice's demands. He knew that he could not betray her trust. He had to stay here, no matter what it cost him. Hanging his head, Sephiroth wondered if he would ever find peace even within his own mind.

A moment later, a soft sound from behind caused him to snap to alert, whirling around and raising his arms in defense. Perhaps Cloud had come to kill him after all, his lip turning up into a bitter sneer. But when he turned, he found Aeris stepping out onto the balcony, wrapping her arms around herself against the chill of the night. Sephiroth immediately turned back toward the railing, the muscles of his arms and back still tense as if he expected a fight.

He heard Aeris' footsteps draw closer until she stood at his side, mirroring his stance and peering down into the vacant road below. She glanced over at him with concern, noting how tired he looked. Sephiroth did not look back at her, his eyes focused on something below.

"Couldn't sleep?" Aeris asked quietly, absently running one hand across the cold metal railing.

Sephiroth mumbled something in reply, folding his arms across his bare chest. Aeris didn't seem bothered and smiled at him. "I couldn't sleep either. I had an odd dream, and it woke me up."

Sephiroth finally down at her, an expression of mild surprise on his face. He studied her closely for a moment, really looking at her for the first time since they'd met. Her slim figure appeared delicate and fragile, the pink outfit she wore adding to the perception. The top of her head didn't even reach his shoulder. Her hair was loose now, trailing casually down her back in flowing brown waves. Her face was open and kind, her green eyes twinkling with concern and gentleness as she watched him. Sephiroth was uncomfortable, but decided that she was not a threat to him. He had nowhere else to go, and decided that he might as well remain with her.

"I... had a dream as well," Sephiroth admitted, placing his hands back on the railing and gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white beneath his gloves. Ever since realizing what he had done, he found himself unwilling to remove them, even to sleep. They were stained with the blood of countless people, and the black number '1' tattooed into his flesh marked him as an object, a specimen… something far less than human. He had never liked it and preferred to keep it covered, but now that he knew the full reason why it was there he was ashamed and sickened. He felt the back of his left hand burn with the inhuman brand, and it almost made him wish to cleave it from his body with his sword.

"Oh?" Aeris asked with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sephiroth shook his head, managing to remain outwardly stoic. "No. It was... unpleasant."

Aeris nodded as if she understood, and Sephiroth was surprised to find himself wondering if somehow she really did. "That's all right. We all have nightmares sometimes."

"Not like this," he muttered, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She met his gaze and shook her head, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Everyone feels that way sometimes, as if there is no one in the world who knows exactly how they feel. You think that no one can ever understand you or share your despair, or even your joy. As real as those feelings can be, I don't think it's true."

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously, finally turning to look at her. He was curious now, wondering how much this woman really knew. She was mysterious and confusing, but at the same time, he felt as if she might actually know how he felt. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but knew that he wished to learn more. He had never had such a strong desire to talk to anyone in all his life, even though he found himself unable to say much.

"I know that you feel guilty over what you've done," Aeris began, speaking carefully as if afraid to upset him. "I know you think no one can ever understand why you acted as you did, and how badly you feel about it now. You don't think anyone will ever accept you because of it. You feel so utterly alone and helpless, you're confused about the new path you've chosen, and you have doubts. That's all perfectly normal, Sephiroth. But you're wrong. There are people who want to help you and want to understand."

Sephiroth snorted bitterly, looking away from her again. "Yes, I can tell how happy Cloud and Tifa are to have me."

"I wasn't talking about them," Aeris said, smiling slightly. "That might take some time, or never happen at all. But you have others. Your mother understood, and she loved you unconditionally."

"She is dead," Sephiroth said flatly, sure to keep the emotion from his voice and off of his face. It was an effort, but he was fairly sure he managed.

"But she's still with you, in your heart. I think you know that."

Sephiroth nodded slightly, made uncomfortable by the admission. Aeris reached over and covered his gloved hand with hers as he gripped the railing, startling him. He began to pull away, then paused, simply staring at her small hand covering his. Aeris noted his expression and smiled, though her cheeks had flushed a deep shade of pink.

"Hasn't anyone ever held your hand before?" she asked quietly. She could not imagine any other reason for him to be so surprised by the act. He shook his head slowly, his eyes flickering back and forth from her face to their hands.

"Maybe the caregivers did when I was very small," he nearly whispered, "but I don't remember."

"That's so sad," Aeris said, the emotion evident in her voice. "But this is part of what I was telling you. You're not alone. You have your mother, and Vincent... and I'm here for you, too."

"I do not understand why you bother with me," Sephiroth said, looking away as if unable to face her. "I am a killer. Simply being out here with me could end your life."

"I trust you," Aeris said confidently. "You've changed. I know you have a good heart. You only need to stop doubting yourself and use it."

Aeris softly removed her hand from Sephiroth's, lightly brushing her fingers against his forearm. He tilted his head, watching her with a mixture of confusion and discomfort. His eyes reflected his uncertainty as Aeris took a step away, but she smiled and quieted some of his doubts.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep now," she said, stifling a yawn as she rubbed her arms against the cold. "I want you to think about what I told you, then try to get some rest. Good night, Sephiroth."

Aeris turned and left the balcony, vanishing from sight as she returned to her room. Sephiroth watched her until she was gone, then turned back toward the railing. He gazed down at his gloved hand, where just moments before hers had rested. He sighed, wondering what the tightness in his chest meant and why he felt so odd when he was around her. He realized that the terror of his dream was gone, however, and yawned despite himself. Aeris' kind smile flashed before his eyes, bringing a strange sense of peace to his mind. He turned and quietly left the balcony, deciding that he might be able to get back to sleep after all.

* * *

((**Author's Note**: Once upon a very long time ago, a reader had made me a piece of fan art for this chapter. If that was you, please contact me. Thanks! ~ _JenesisX, 2013_ ))


	10. Chapter Ten: Taking Flight

**Chapter Ten: Taking Flight **

The next morning, just after eight o'clock, Avalanche had gathered in the room shared the night before by Cloud, Tifa, Aeris and Yuffie. Aeris sat on the edge of her bed, her things neatly packed beside her. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, feeling well-rested and full of energy. Looking around, though, she noted that many of her teammates did not seem to feel the same.

She watched as an anxious Cloud paced the floor, back and forth between the room's two windows. Every few seconds, he glanced outside, as if he feared Rufus would appear at any moment and catch him unaware. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, as if he hadn't slept very well the night before.

Tifa was watching Cloud, sharing his tension as she slouched in a nearby chair. She absently picked at a scab on her elbow, yawning tiredly as her soft brown eyes followed him from one side of the room to the other. Yuffie was still sprawled across her bed, her eyes closed and one slender arm thrown across her face. She didn't move a muscle, but Aeris could tell she was awake. Red sat perched at the bottom of her bed, his back straight and remaining yellow eye alert. He, at least, appeared to have some energy that morning.

Vincent stood near the doorway with his cloak pulled close around him as he stared toward the window closest to him. What was visible of his face was unreadable, though his unusual red eyes were intense as he waited in silence. Barret wasn't far away, lazily leaning up against a wall a few feet from Vincent, shifting his weight every so often to reveal his impatience

Aeris felt a wave of sympathy rise within her when her gaze shifted to Sephiroth, doing his best to vanish into the farthest corner of the room. His eyes were cast downward at his boots, but even still she could see the exhaustion etched across his face. He let his silver hair hang down across it, his arms wrapped protectively across his chest. He wore a dark gray shirt beneath his usual black trench coat and other gear, but his posture suggested that he was cold. She considered going to him and asking if he was all right, but he seemed to want to be alone. She resisted the urge and sighed, forcing herself to look away before he noticed.

Ten more minutes passed in the same manner, the room filled with the silence of anticipation. Cloud's soft footfalls on the carpeted floor kept a steady rhythm as the others held their positions, awaiting his orders. Suddenly, just when Aeris thought she'd go mad from the tension and inactivity, Cloud abruptly stopped pacing, looking out the window with sudden alertness.

"They're here," he said quietly, peering down into the street below with shining blue eyes that reflected in the glass. "Shin-ra troops. Rufus must be close behind."

"Time to move," Tifa said, bounding to her feet as if it was the best news she'd heard all morning. Aeris knew how she felt, standing and stretching, grateful for the sudden excitement even if it did bring certain danger. Anything was better than the silent waiting in their small hotel room.

Cloud was out the door with his equipment in seconds, the others following closely after him. Aeris waited for Sephiroth to exit before following, so that she could keep an eye on him. They raced down the stairs and through the lobby of the inn, winning quite a few concerned and puzzled stares before they finally exited onto the street.

Cloud paused, gesturing for the others to remain still. Before them in the street, a line of Shin-ra troops in blue uniforms marched by, rifles shouldered as they stared straight ahead in their typical disciplined fashion. The group stuck to the shadows of the inn, watching as if they were ordinary citizens of Rocket Town. After a moment, Cloud turned to whisper his plan to the others.

"I don't want to make our move before we find out what's going on here. Let's try to get a little closer so we can listen in without being noticed. Split up and see what you can find out."

Cloud gestured to Tifa, Yuffie and Barret, then began to casually walk along the side of the inn, following just behind the parade of troops toward the North of town. At the rear of the line, Rufus finally appeared, wearing his customary white suit and arrogant expression. Aeris could almost feel the evil radiating from the man as he followed his troops, surrounded by armed guards and likely carrying at least one weapon of his own. To his right, Aeris spotted another familiar face.

Walking beside Rufus, alert eyes scanning the streets as they walked, was Tseng, the leader of the Turks. Aeris realized that she shouldn't have been surprised to see him, since he was also Rufus' personal body guard. Tseng's jet black hair moved slightly with the breeze, falling down his back like a waterfall of oil. His eyes were calm and without emotion, a trained professional flawlessly performing his job. His navy blue suit was perfectly neat, and a gun could be seen tucked just inside his jacket. He stayed close to his boss, prepared to defend him with his life if need be. Aeris thought that he didn't look all that different than he had when she was a child, on all the occasions when he'd come to her adopted mother's home seeking to enlist her 'help' for Shin-ra. If anything, he only looked more serious and focused on his duty.

Aeris watched Cloud head off in one direction with his group, then began to head the other way. She crossed the street behind Rufus' party until she reached a shop on the other side. Hidden in the shadows, she turned and found that Vincent, Red, and Sephiroth had come with her. She was briefly surprised that anyone would consider her a good enough leader to follow, but quickly collected herself and watched the scene unfolding before her.

Rufus and his group walked directly to the rear of town and stopped outside Cid's house. Tseng knocked on the door, and Shera opened it a moment later, Cid pushing past her to stand before Rufus. They shook hands and began to speak, the eyes of every soldier present trained on Cid. Aeris could no longer see any of the others and assumed they were hidden somewhere nearby.

"We need to get closer so we can hear what's going on," she whispered to the three standing in the shadows behind her. They nodded their agreement, each looking about with trained alertness for the best path. Finally, Sephiroth spoke.

"If we go through the alley behind these shops, we should end up nearly in Cid's back yard," he said, his deep voice confident and emotionless, the tone of a skilled general. "The shadows will provide us cover, and we should be able to hear the conversation from there."

Aeris smiled with surprise. It was the most Sephiroth had said in the presence of so many others up until that time. She realized that it must seem strange to him to have someone else leading, but knew that the others would never trust him in that role. She nodded, scanning the alley Sephiroth spoke of, and quickly decided that his plan was sound. The people of Rocket Town had come out in force, flooding the streets to see what was going on and to catch a glimpse of Rufus and Tseng at work. The road ahead was blocked by both curious onlookers and armed Shin-ra guards.

"That's a good idea," Aeris agreed, slowly walking toward the alley so as not to draw attention to herself. "Let's hurry so we don't miss anything."

Aeris led the way behind the shop they'd been standing by and into the alley. Bags of trash were piled there, flies buzzing about as rodents scurried for cover. Aeris shuddered, never having liked rats. Insects were one thing, because they pollinated the flowers and allowed the Planet to grow and flourish. Rats, on the other hand, had plotting eyes and lurked in the shadows, hoping for death and decay so they could feast. The smell of the alley itself was nearly enough to make Aeris reconsider the plan, but she forced herself to go on. No one behind her complained, and turning back now would not only ruin their chances of eavesdropping, but also make her appear weak, something she'd been trying desperately to avoid since joining the group in Midgar.

Thankfully, the alley was not very long, and Aeris soon emerged on the other side. The smell wafting through the air from a nearby bakery was a blessed relief. She crept out into the sunlight and crouched behind one of the many tall wooden barrels stacked against the side of the building, peering out at Cid's house. She heard the others gather around behind her and focused in on the conversation unfolding before them.

"What do you mean, you're not here to restart the Space Program?!" Cid was yelling, his face beet red with anger. Rufus' expression was arrogant, yet calm, and Tseng remained unreadable.

"What I mean is exactly what I said, 'Captain.' I have others reasons for gracing your humble town with my presence today."

Rufus casually ran a hand back through his perfectly styled hair, grinning crookedly. The expression made him appear positively evil, Aeris thought, which he may well have been. She shifted her weight a bit as Sephiroth and Vincent settled in beside her, watching through the gaps between the barrels.

"Oh really?" Cid asked with annoyance. "And what might that be?"

"I have need of something you have," Rufus replied, his tone nearly mocking Cid, whose oily, casual clothing and worn flight jacket stood in great contrast to his own pure white business suit. "I need to... borrow... your airplane."

Cid's mouth dropped open in surprise, and a moment later, the remainder of his temper gave way. "Are you crazy!? That plane is all I have left! First you take space away from me, and now you want to take the sky, too? No fucking way, you arrogant bastard!"

Rufus laughed dryly, and Tseng noticeably tensed at his side as if preparing for battle. His hand slipped inside his jacket, hovering just above his gun. Aeris looked to her left behind the barrels, finding Sephiroth to be more tense than before as well. It was as if the smell of conflict was in the air, and all those who had experience with it knew. A glance at Vincent to her other side and Red behind her confirmed her thoughts, and she anxiously turned back to watch the rest of argument.

"Allow me to rephrase that, then," Rufus said, brushing an invisible piece of lint from his jacket as if Cid's mere presence made him feel dirty. "I need your plane and will be taking it for a very important reason. It is the only way I can reach the Temple of the Ancients, you see. We've been headed in the wrong direction all along."

Aeris wrinkled her brow at the mention of the temple. She wasn't sure exactly what it was or why it was important, but only that as the last of her kind, she felt a strong urge to go there and protect it. Just as she was about to ask the others if they knew anything of the temple, a movement off to the right of Rufus and Cid caught her eye. She squinted, watching closely.

There, carefully making his way around the back of Cid's home without his or anyone else's notice, was a very overweight bald man in a rumpled suit. He glanced about anxiously after every few steps, clearly up to no good. Aeris lightly tapped Sephiroth on the shoulder, pointing him out when she'd gotten his attention.

"Palmer..." Sephiroth muttered in a disgusted tone.

"You know him?" Aeris whispered back, surprised. Cid's cursing and yelling continued to fill the air, but she ignored it for the moment.

Sephiroth nodded stiffly, his green Mako eyes glowing in the shadows. "He is the head of Shin-ra's defunct Space Department. He is also a complete idiot."

"I wonder what he's doing here, then. Cid just said that Rufus wasn't restarting the program."

"I believe he is planning to steal Cid's plane, actually," Red said, his attempt at whispering coming out as a low growl.

"What?!" Aeris said, taken aback.

"Hmph, he is right," Vincent said, looking back to Cid's yard as the arguing continued. "The President seems to be distracting the Captain so that he can do so."

Sure enough, Aeris found Palmer standing before the small plane when she looked back his way, running his pudgy fingers over the lettering of the jet's name. It spelled out 'Tiny Bronco,' an odd name for such a vehicle in her opinion. Palmer grinned and clasped his hands eagerly, then began to climb up into the pilot's seat with visible effort.

"We can't let him do that!" Aeris said in horror, preparing to move forward. To her surprise, Vincent reached out and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, halting her.

"I agree that we must stop him... but blowing our cover may only get us killed."

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking. What do you think we should do?"

There was a pause, and then Sephiroth spoke, hesitantly at first as if he did not expect anyone to listen to him. "While everyone is fixated on the arguing... we may be able to reach the plane and stop Palmer from taking it."

Aeris nodded. "All right. Well... lead the way."

Sephiroth blinked. "_Me?_"He sounded so surprised that Aeris couldn't help but grin at him.

"Of course, you! It's your plan... and you're a much more capable leader than I am."

Sephiroth mumbled something she couldn't hear, but squeezed past her until he was at the end of the row of barrels, facing directly toward Palmer and the plane. He waited a moment, and then gestured to the others, slowly leaving their cover and making his way across the narrow path. Aeris stood and followed as Vincent and Red did the same, quickly making their way out of Rufus' line of sight. Tseng remained fixated on a very angry Cid and didn't notice them, his priority being to keep Rufus safe. They reached the grass of Cid's back yard, only feet away from Palmer, who now sat motionless in the plane. He barely fit into the pilot's seat, his many rolls of blubber squeezed tightly behind the controls. He appeared utterly fascinated by the Tiny Bronco's instruments and was aware of nothing else.

Looking around, Aeris saw no sign of Cloud or the rest of their team and took a deep breath. She could only hope that she was doing the right thing, and that allowing Sephiroth to lead was not a mistake. Still, she found that she trusted him. She smiled to herself, wondering if she only felt that way because he'd saved her life and she'd always liked the idea of having someone do that. She quickly banished the thought, deciding to think about it later. For now, more pressing matters required her attention.

Sephiroth marched right over to the plane until he stood directly below Palmer, who continued to play with some of the buttons and switches on the control panel. He silently folded his arms as Vincent came to stand at his left and Aeris at his right, Red sitting at her feet. They remained that way for long moments, Palmer never the wiser. Finally, Sephiroth loudly cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Palmer jumped in surprise, immediately glancing down to where they stood. His eyes opened as wide as possible as his mouth dropped open in horror.

"S- S- Sephiroth!" he cried in a strangled whisper, all color draining from his fat face. Sephiroth smirked, but did not move. Aeris suppressed a grin with the help of the thought that Sephiroth may lose his temper and seriously hurt the man.

"That is my name," Sephiroth said coldly, favoring Palmer with his most frightening glare. He took a silent step forward, one hand creeping dangerously close to his side, where the Masamune was sheathed.

"B-b-but you're dead! I saw your ghost in Midgar! _You're dead!_"

"Apparently, he isn't," Vincent said, raising his claw to casually brush at a strand of dark hair that had fallen into his red eyes. His appearance was so frightening that Palmer squirmed back a few inches farther into the plane, visibly shaking.

"You weren't going to steal this plane, were you?" Red growled, standing up on his rear legs to reach his full height. Palmer yelped in terror, moving backward even more.

"No, of course not! I… I'll be going now!" Palmer exclaimed, his high-pitched voice trembling. Suddenly, he lunged the rest of the way across the seats to the other side, reaching for the passenger door. He leaped out with surprising agility for a man of his size and began to run as best he could across the grass. It was obvious to all that his pants were quite wet.

"Stop him before he blows our cover!" Red shouted, breaking into a run and chasing after Palmer. Sephiroth unsheathed his sword and ran after Red, filling Aeris with alarm. She swallowed nervously, praying that Sephiroth would not do something to ruin all he had worked for. She found herself suddenly hoping that Palmer would get away when she saw the rage on his face.

"Do not worry," Vincent said quietly, watching the event from beside her and deciding not to join in the pursuit. Aeris was grateful, as she knew she could not guard the plane on her own should anyone else from Shin-ra arrive and attempt to steal it. "He will control himself."

Aeris looked up at him curiously, though her stomach still churned and she felt a bit ill. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I believe there is a power greater than anger at work within him now."

Vincent turned away, ignoring her questioning gaze as he readied his gun, just in case his assistance was needed. No one had noticed them yet, still engrossed in the shouting out front of Cid's house. Aeris wondered if Cloud and the others were nearby in case things really got out of hand. If Cid did something stupid like punch Rufus in the face, she feared for his life. She believed that Tseng was a good man, but he was a Turk with a job to perform, and she knew he would do it to the letter.

Red and Sephiroth were gaining on Palmer quite easily. Vincent kept watch, making sure that none of the townspeople or Shin-ra troops noted their location. Palmer did his best to outrun his pursuers, but soon, they were nearly on top of him. He reached a small dirt road and looked back over his shoulder, letting loose a shrill scream when he saw how close they were. He turned without looking and ran out into the road to get away.

Unfortunately, a truck baring the Shin-ra logo picked that moment to race down the street, slamming into Palmer with a sickening thud before he even realized what had happened. Aeris gasped and looked away in horror, lifting a hand to cover her mouth. A truck that size moving at such a speed would be lethal.

"How unfortunate," Vincent said without emotion, holstering his weapon as Sephiroth and Red crouched down in the road ahead, studying Palmer's unmoving form. Somehow, he didn't sound as if he thought it was unfortunate at all. A moment later, their teammates stood and made their way back to the plane. Sephiroth simply shook his head at Aeris' questioning look, and she felt a brief, sharp pain in her chest. The loss of life, no matter whose, always upset her. She bit her lip, determined not to cry.

"All right, then," she said a moment later when she'd recovered, though her voice trembled ever so slightly. "I guess we just have to make sure no one else tries to take Cid's plane, and hopefully find the others."

Vincent nodded, returning to his watchman's stance with Red taking the other side of the yard. Sephiroth simply folded his arms and gazed out into the town, his face blank as his breathing slowed from the exertion of running after Palmer. He absently brushed his hair out of his face and then stood perfectly still, as if daring someone to attack him.

Long moments passed, with Cid's yelling increasing in volume along with the frequency of his cursing. Finally, there were sounds of a struggle, accompanied by even louder yelling from Cid and now Shera as well.

"Are they attacking him?" Aeris asked with worry, afraid for their safety. Red ran off around the side of the house to have a look, then returned a moment later.

"Tseng is holding Cid at gun point and he and Rufus are on their way back here!" Red exclaimed, skidding to a stop before her. "The guards are holding back Shera and the rest of the crowd."

"Oh no! Where are Cloud and the others?" Aeris asked nervously, looking around but failing to locate her friends.

"We do not need them," Vincent said calmly, his gun in hand once more. "Aeris, get inside the plane and try to start it."

"What?! I don't know how to fly... and I'm not going to steal Cid's plane!"

"I am not planning to steal it... or fly it."

"Then what do you want me to do?!"

Aeris was getting frustrated and beginning to lose her usual calm, nervous about the impending conflict with some of the best gunmen in Shin-ra. One life had already been lost, and she did not want to witness any more senseless deaths. It didn't help that she knew Tseng and didn't relish the idea of having to face him in battle. She also had no idea what Vincent was capable of, and she was afraid that Sephiroth was too unstable to be able to restrain himself. She briefly closed her eyes and prayed, hoping that nothing terrible was about to happen.

"I understand what you are attempting, Vincent," Sephiroth said quietly, gesturing for Aeris to do as she was instructed. "We are going to rescue Cid."

Vincent nodded appreciatively. "Yes. When Cid is brought back here, we will buy him time so that he can escape his captors. Then we will all leave in his plane."

"But what about the others?" Red asked, taking up a fighting position beside Vincent. They may have just met, but he made it clear that he considered him a teammate and would fight loyally by his side. "We cannot very well abandon them."

"If they are still hidden, they will be safe until we can return for them," Sephiroth said, obviously more comfortable and relaxed in the heat of battle. Aeris realized that she was his exact opposite in that respect as she climbed into the cockpit and begin fiddling with the many controls inside.

Just then, Rufus, Tseng, Cid and four Shin-ra guards in blue uniforms came into view, immediately spotting Vincent, Sephiroth and Red. Rufus nearly dropped his gun in surprise, though Tseng did a decent job of masking his reaction.

"Sephiroth. I knew you had vanished again. But really, _Avalanche_?" Rufus laughed, his blue eyes narrowed and alert. "How amusing that you'd side with these pathetic rebels."

Sephiroth said nothing, his eyes cold and glowing with power as he glared at Rufus. Behind him, Aeris desperately tried to start the plane, having no idea what switch performed which function. Nothing was labeled.

"Come on, come on," she muttered to herself, casting her gaze across the panel for anything that looked like it might start the engine.

Cid grinned despite having Tseng's gun pressed into the middle of his back and his arm snaked tightly around his neck. He was pleased by the intervention of the cavalry, strange people he barely knew or not. Vincent held his own weapon at the ready, not so much as blinking under Rufus' scrutiny.

"_You_ I don't recognize, though you look familiar somehow," Rufus said, a brief look of thoughtfulness crossing his face. "But no matter. You will pay dearly for opposing me. Guards, take these people and- argh!"

Rufus was cut off as, suddenly, Yuffie leaped from the roof of Cid's back porch and landed on his back, tackling him to the ground. Tseng immediately moved to assist his boss, allowing Cid to escape his grip and backhand him forcefully across the face, stunning him. Cloud and Tifa ran onto the scene from the other side of the house, quickly disarming Rufus. Tseng was left clutching his gun hand after Tifa roundhouse kicked his weapon away from him, and Cloud stood with the end of his sword pointed threateningly into Rufus' chest.

"Move and I'll kill him, Turk!" Cloud shouted at Tseng. He frowned and reluctantly raised his empty hands. Barret stayed close by to keep an eye on him as he battle raged on around them.

Sephiroth moved quickly, hitting one of the guards with the dull edge of his sword hard enough to take him to the ground. Aeris was relieved that he hadn't killed the man, but almost didn't notice the guard advancing on her position until it was too late. Letting out a squeal she couldn't suppress, she raised her bow staff and hit him in the temple as he tried to pull her from the plane, staggering him. Vincent took the opening and finished the job with a solid punch from his clawed hand.

"The rest of the guards are coming!" Cloud shouted over the sounds of battle.

"Everyone get in the plane!" Cid cried, upper-cutting another guard and shoving his way inside, somewhat roughly forcing Aeris to move across to the passenger side. Cid expertly hit the one switch she hadn't noticed, and the engines of the small plane roared to life. He next pulled on a lever down by his feet, which popped open the door of the passenger compartment. Turning, Aeris saw three rows of cramped seating without much room for anything else. Still, it would do nicely.

As Sephiroth and Vincent continued to fight off the advancing guards, Red leapt into the plane, followed closely by Yuffie, still shouting taunts in Wutaiian and waving both middle fingers in the air. Aeris spotted Tifa easily knocking out two more guarding with her fists and feet. She soon broke free from the fray and made her way over, helping hold back their remaining attackers as Cid prepared the plane for takeoff.

"Hurry up!" Cid called to those still remaining outside, the plane beginning to taxi slowly across the grass. "I'm taking off!"

Cloud slugged Rufus in the face and broke into a run as Shin-ra's President fell the to ground with a grunt. Barret took the hint and punched Tseng in the stomach as hard as he could, forcing him to double over as he too made a break for it. They soon climbed aboard the Tiny Bronco, breathless and they scrambled into their seats. Sephiroth and Vincent broke away from the battle and began to run toward the plane, barely managing to catch up with it as it began to pick up speed. Tseng recovered quickly and located his gun in a nearby bush, though Rufus could not find his and staggered about holding his nose. Vincent grabbed a hold of the plane with his claw and pulled himself inside, dodging gun fire from the angry troops now surrounding Cid's house. Sephiroth followed, and as he slammed the door shut behind him a panicked thought crossed Aeris' mind.

"Cid, what about your wife?!"

Cid's head snapped in her direction, his expression shocked and horrified. "Who, _Shera?!_ Ha! She's not my wife! I'd rather die than marry her!"

"But you're just going to leave her here with all those troops?!"

"Eh, they won't hurt her. It's me they want. And they sure as hell know messing with her won't get me to give 'em what they want! Haha!"

Aeris turned away, disgusted, and looked out her window as the plane continued to gain speed. Soon, despite the gunfire that pelted them from all sides but largely missed its mark, the plane gracefully lifted from the ground and into the air, swiftly gaining altitude. She briefly wondered how so many soldiers could have such terrible aim.

"And we have lift off! Haha, fucking Shin-ra, couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" Cid shouted, grinning as he turned the plane toward the North and began to plot a course. There were sighs of relief throughout, until a moment later a deafening bang filled the cabin, leaving a ringing in Aeris' ears.

"What da hell was dat?!" Barrett demanded, shifting anxiously in his seat, which was far too small for a man of his size.

"Aww, shit!" Cid exclaimed after checking the instrument panel, his mouth turning down into a sharp frown. "Someone shot out the god damn engines! We're going down!"

"What?!" Cloud exclaimed, leaning forward from where he sat between Tifa and Barrett.

"_Down?!_" Yuffie shrieked.

"Yeah. We're gonna fucking crash," Cid repeated, his voice calm as if he had already accepted his fate. "We're out over the damn ocean already, and we're losing altitude fast!"

Worried mumbles and alarmed shouts filled the cabin as the nose of the plane sharply dipped forward and to the right, tossing everyone about. Aeris tightly gripped the arm of her chair, her teeth rattling as the plane began to shake violently. Closing her eyes, she began to pray, both for their collective safety and for the fate of the Planet should they lose their lives.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **This has always been one of my favorite chapters. I feel like it's where I started to really find my groove, and it was just a lot of fun. It still makes me smile when I read it all these years later. I modified it a fair amount in 2013 to improve the battle scene, because I felt it was needed. This chapter was also my first ever character death. Poor Palmer! Also, who do you supposed landed that shot on the engines? My bet is on the Wutaiian guy who'd just retrieved his gun from the bushes ;) _~ JenesisX _))


	11. Chapter Eleven: Battles of the Mind

**Chapter Eleven: Battles of the Mind **

It didn't take long after the initial explosion of the Tiny Bronco's main engine for the plane to crash, landing in the ocean somewhere West of Rocket Town with a tremendous splash that sent a huge tidal wave racing for the shore.

There was a long, tense silence when the plane finally came to rest, and Tifa feared for a moment that she was the only one who had survived. But as she pulled herself up from the floor and looked about, quickly checking herself for injuries and finding only a few minor bumps and scrapes, she heard a cough from beside her. Turning, she smiled with relief when she saw Cloud climbing to his knees, rubbing a small lump on his forehead with a thoughtful frown.

"Damn," Cloud muttered, looking out a shattered window at the water that surrounded them, finding no land in sight. "Are you all right, Tifa?" She nodded weakly, glancing around to see how the others had fared.

"Holy _shit_, what a crash," Cid muttered from up front, looking over his instruments with an expression of annoyance. "God damn Shin-ra. _Someone_ down there was fucking smart… and a damn good shot, too."

Beside him, Aeris folded her shaking hands in her lap after climbing back into her seat, trying to appear calm as she stared out over the endless sea.

In the rear of the plane, Yuffie pulled herself out of Barret's lap with a curse in Wutaiian, her face flushing with embarrassment as the huge man also managed to stand. Sephiroth and Vincent rose from opposite ends of their row of seating, each looking a bit disheveled but otherwise unharmed. Tifa scolded herself for the brief wish that the crash had claimed Sephiroth's life, realizing that such thoughts would make her no better than he had been that day in Nibelheim. When Red finally crawled out from beneath a chair, she sighed with relief and began to relax a bit since no one had been seriously injured.

Yuffie was the first to speak up about their current predicament. She continued looking out a cracked window over the clear blue waters of the Western ocean, her mouth turned down in a disgusted frown. "Well, here we are in the middle of the ocean in a ruined plane with no engine. Any bright ideas, Mr. Leader?" She turned to Cloud with a slightly smug expression, as if daring him to try and solve their latest problem.

Cloud took a moment before speaking, all eyes now on him as the plane gently bobbed up and down in time with the passing waves. No water was leaking in yet, at least, and they didn't seem to be sinking. Even so, they were still stranded, and would most likely not stay afloat much longer. The windows were shattered, and the many bullet holes and cracks in the plane's frame were only daring the ocean to enter and condemn its inhabitants to a watery grave.

"We have to figure out which direction will lead us to land, and then find a way to get there," Cloud said with a sigh of frustration.

"No shit," Cid agreed bitterly, lighting a cigarette in the pilot's seat and taking a long drag as he turned his body around to face the other passengers. Aeris coughed and turned her head away. She sure hoped they didn't have a fuel leak. Cloud threw Cid a look of annoyance, but simply shook his head instead of replying with a rude remark of his own.

"Does anyone have _any _idea where we are?" Tifa asked before an argument could begin. She looked around the group, most of whom were now staring out windows at the endless waters surrounding the ruined plane, expressions ranging from disbelief to worry to fear. To her surprise, Yuffie finally turned to her and nodded, a knowing look on her young face.

"I think I know how to get us to land from here," she said, an easy cockiness slipping into her voice. "When we went down, we were headed West toward Wutai. If we can somehow travel in that direction just a bit farther, we could be back on land before dark!"

Cloud, looking surprised, suddenly forgot his annoyance with Cid and turned to Yuffie. "Really? Are you sure about that?" The young ninja nodded again, still studying the ocean around them.

"Trust me," she said with a grin. "Yuffie Kisaragi is never wrong!" Barret rolled his eyes, mumbling something about 'little brats wit' big mouths,' loud enough for Yuffie to hear. Folding her arms, she spun about and glared at him, her mouth turned down into a frown.

"You have any better ideas, ya big dummy?" she spit back, nearly rising to her tiptoes in an attempt to look taller. Barret began to reply, but found himself cut off by Vincent, who calmly stepped between the two without even looking at them.

"The child is right," he said flatly, still gazing out a window, absently cradling his clawed hand in the other as if it were limp and useless.

"I am _not _a child!" Yuffie screeched, but Vincent ignored her, instead focusing on Cloud with his cold, red eyes as he finally turned away from the window.

"We are not that far away at all," he continued, his dark hair falling haphazardly into his face despite the red bandana he wore. "I agree that it is our best chance to reach land."

Cloud nodded, then turned and looked back to Cid. Columns of smoke rose from the cigarette dangling from his mouth, slowly but surely filling the tiny cabin with noxious fumes. Aeris appeared a bit green sitting next to him, but remained silent with her hands folded in her lap.

"Can this thing make it to land if they're right, Cid?" Cloud asked, nodding toward the plane's controls. Cid frowned, looking over the various panels as if deep in concentration. Finally, he offered Cloud a quick nod, pressing a few buttons as if testing a theory.

"The damn engines are shot to hell," he said thoughtfully, managing to continue smoking his cigarette even as he spoke and worked. "But we still have the main and side propellers. That may be enough to get us to land, if it's as close as they say."

Cloud nodded, a bit surprised but pleased with the possibility. Tifa did her best to get comfortable in the seat she'd been occupying before the crash, watching as Cid fiddled with a few levers before him. She hoped that they could trust this man they barely knew with their lives, because at the moment, he was most likely their only hope. Then again, she thought, this entire journey had been one exercise in blind trust after another. Sighing, she sat back and closed her eyes, fighting to retain the calm and patience that was so deeply ingrained into her personality from years of martial arts training.

Suddenly, as Cid pulled the largest level toward him with a slight groan of protest, the forward propeller choked to life, sputtering as it began to turn and pick up speed until it raced in circles, neatly cutting through the water as if it did not exist. The plane slowly began to creep forward, Cid steering as if they were still in the air as everyone else hastily returned to their seats. As the propeller continued to turn faster, the plane picked up more and more speed until it was coasting atop the waters and headed West, at least as near as anyone could tell.

About an hour later, Tifa spotted land in the distance as she stared daydreaming out the window, her brown eyes widening with surprise. She had trusted her teammates, but even so, part of her never expected this strange method of travel to actually succeed.

"Told ya so!" Yuffie said with a smirk.

"So you did," Cloud said, shaking his head in amazement.

After another half hour of silent travel, the plane reached land. Cid gently beached the craft on the sandy shores of the what Vincent and Yuffie assured them was the Western Continent. They were apparently just a few miles south of the Capital City of Wutai. Once all had exited the plane, and Cid had said a solemn goodbye to his ruined creation after gathering some belongings he'd kept stored inside for just such emergencies, the group gathered on the beach in a circle. Tifa took a moment to observe their new surroundings, marveling that they had reached land again at all.

"I guess we'll start heading North, then," Cloud said after glancing ahead at the hills and mountains before them. "It looks like this is going to be a difficult hike..."

"The shortest way is to climb up that hill and cross the bridges there," Vincent spoke up, also looking off into the distance. "We should reach town early tomorrow afternoon by my estimate."

"_I_ was gonna say that," Yuffie grumbled, folding her arms and kicking up a cloud of yellow sand with one foot, glaring into the dust with annoyance.

"Enough whining already," Tifa sighed, taking a few steps away from the others, not in the best of moods. All of the stress had given her a headache, and she was stiff from sitting in such a confined space. "Let's get going before anything else happens. It probably won't take Shin-ra long to figure out where we went."

"Agreed," Red said, galloping off after Tifa, nearly grinning with the pleasure of having all four paws on dry land again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth remained at the rear of the group once again, the weight of his Masamune reassuring by his side. During the crash, he had remained indifferent, unafraid of dying but somehow knowing he would survive. He, too, had recognized their surroundings in the water after the crash, knowing that Wutai was their best bet for survival. He had kept it to himself, though, certain that he would not be trusted. Sephiroth did not speak to those with whom he was not comfortable very often. That meant that he did not speak much at all, unless he was in charge and it was a necessity. Now, walking behind the others when at one point in time he had always gone first, he felt as if he belonged there, last and nearly forgotten. After all he had done, it was what he deserved. Hanging his head, he fought against the tortured thoughts that battled for attention inside his mind.

In the past, leadership had been natural for him, the one function where he was able to communicate with others and get them to listen. But now, he did not even think he could handle it any more. The guilt of his actions hung over his head with each step he took along the beaches of the Western Continent, leaving his mouth dry and his stomach in knots. It was only days since he'd learned the truth of his origins and realized the terrible wrongs he had committed, but it felt like years.

Remembering the nightmare he'd had in Rocket Town, he sighed heavily. He remained far behind the others, allowing the distance to increase as his thoughts grew more troubled. Perhaps that was the way it should be. Maybe a crowd of angry people who had lost so much because of him had the right to kill him. Sephiroth decided that he did not care, because when he reflected upon his actions and his life, he did not think that he deserved to live any more. His mother believed he did, but somehow, when he was faced with what he had done on his own, it did not relieve his agony as much as it had at first. No one could ever understand what he'd gone through and continued to suffer, leaving him with an intense feeling of loneliness.

As he walked, his mind racing with thoughts of self-hatred, regret, and guilt, Sephiroth noticed that Aeris occasionally glanced back at him. It was almost as if she was checking to make sure that he was still following the group. He pretended not to notice, even when she smiled reassuringly, keeping his eyes cast down at his boots. He had caught her watching him quite a few times now. Why did she bother to act concerned? She had to know what he was. She should hate him as much as he hated himself, and not care if he lived or died. Yet she had come to speak with him the night before on the balcony. Sephiroth found himself confused and annoyed that anyone would bother with one such as he, but at the same time, could not explain the almost nervous excitement rising in his chest. He supposed it was because of all he had been through recently and dismissed the feeling as nonsensical.

The group soon ascended a rather steep hill, climbing from rocky ledge to ledge in order to reach the top, where Vincent and Yuffie agreed they'd find a bridge. Aeris seemed apprehensive, Sephiroth noticed, likely due to her earlier near-fall on the cliffs of Nibelheim. He remained directly behind her, unsure of why he felt compelled to do so. He decided that it was an instinct he had learned in the army, knowing which soldiers needed the most aid and how to assist them. Aeris turned and saw him there during the climb, grinning with a sparkle in her eyes. When she began to climb again, she seemed much more relaxed and confident. Sephiroth found that ironic. Most people would have fled in terror after seeing him behind them...

It didn't take long for everyone to reach the top of the hill, standing on a flat surface once more and facing a slender wooden bridge about one hundred feet away. Sephiroth did not think it appeared very sturdy, but again chose not to voice his opinion. They would not care, after all. And if he were to fall to his death while crossing, it would bring everyone peace at last.

_But the angry voices and cries of sorrow and rage will follow me even to my grav_e...

Just as Cloud began to head for the bridge, presumably to test its safety, a sudden rustling in the brush off to one side of the plateau caught Sephiroth's attention. Glancing around with alert eyes, his hand immediately moving to the hilt of his sword, he saw that Vincent and Red had also tensed and were scanning the area suspiciously.

"What? What is it?" Aeris asked, her quiet voice quivering slightly as she, too, began to look about.

"I hear something," Red said in a low growl, raising his head to sniff the air.

"As do I," Vincent agreed, turning to his left and aiming his gun, an unusual weapon with three separate barrels. "There, in the brush."

With his suspicions confirmed, Sephiroth drew his sword and assumed a defensive stance, causing those nearest to him to step back in alarm. Cloud noticed the commotion and drew his own weapon, quickly returning to the group. Before he could ask what was going on, there was further movement from the bushes, and Sephiroth spotted the unmistakable blue fabric of a Shin-ra military uniform. He gritted his teeth and prepared for battle. Seconds later, a dozen soldiers leapt from the brush all around Avalanche, their melee weapons drawn. Their leader gave the command to attack, prompting battle cries from his troops as they charged forward.

Sephiroth did not take long to recover from the initial surprise of the ambush, kicking the soldier first to reach him in the chest with incredible force. The man flew backwards with a sharp crack and cry of pain, and Sephiroth knew he had quite a few broken ribs. His first instinct was to finish off his target, lifting his sword high above his head as he glared down at the fallen attacker. As he began to swiftly lower the Masamune with all of his strength, intent on removing the man's head as he gasped for air, a cry from behind halted him in mid-strike.

"Sephiroth, _no!_"Aeris cried, in the middle of casting an offensive spell on the men converging on her position like sharks spotting the most readily available meal. The sound of her voice and the sheer terror in it went straight to Sephiroth's heart, images of those he had killed in Nibelheim flooding his mind. He could see his mother watching the slaughter, crying, and felt tears of shame and guilt burn his eyes. Slowly, he lowered the weapon to his side with trembling hands, leaving the soldier to lay immobile on the ground. He stared dumbly at the man he had been about to kill, realizing that he had very nearly broken his promise to never again kill in anger. His mother must be so ashamed, he thought, swallowing hard on the bile rising in his throat. Not only was her son a killer in the past, but now, when someone made him the least bit upset, he had almost done it again despite his promise to change.

Sephiroth stood eerily still as the battle raged on around him, paralyzed by what he had almost done and terrified that the worst part of him had not gone away after all. Was he still capable of murder without remorse? Was he even sane? The questions assaulted his mind as he remained immobile, as if he had lost the will even to defend himself.

While he was distracted, a second attacker noticed his vulnerability and came up behind him, soundly cracking him across the head with his nightstick. Sephiroth's head snapped forward as blood immediately began to flow from the wound, stars forming behind his eyes.

The pain of the attack broke Sephiroth from his lapse in concentration and he quickly recovered, blinking and looking about in confusion until he located his assailant. He seethed with anger as the blood trickled down his face and neck, partially blinding him. Sephiroth sliced the man's arm with his blade when he moved in to attack again, causing him to cry out and drop his weapon to the ground. When he bent to clutch his wound, Sephiroth cast an ice spell, hardly his strongest but more than enough to freeze the soldier to the ground as he continued to grasp his bleeding arm. Breathing heavily with a near uncontrollable desire to kill him, Sephiroth instead turned away, scanning the battlefield around him through a haze of red.

He watched as Cloud, Barret and Cid collectively finished off five more of the troops, cooperatively using their powerful physical attacks as Red and Aeris added their magic and Vincent provided cover fire. Cid was wielding a long battle spear he had kept stored aboard his plane, and appeared quite skilled at using it. Tifa covered their backs, using her martial arts to easily take down any man who got too close to her. Sephiroth saw one of the soldiers sneaking up behind Aeris as she turned to check on Tifa, and he nearly called out a warning. Something kept him from it, though, and by the time she felt the soldier's presence, he was only inches away.

With a cry of surprise, Aeris raised her staff and awkwardly smacked the man across the bridge of the nose, making him pause for a moment but not stopping him. Luckily, Red was there to tackle him to the ground and finish him off with a powerful swat of his paw. Sephiroth shook his head with annoyance after seeing that all of the soldiers had been quickly defeated by his teammates. Aeris' fighting technique was all wrong, something that always bothered him to witness. Were he her commanding officer, he would have had her immediately removed from active combat and sent back to Junon Harbor for further training.

Sephiroth did not bother to wipe the blood from his face as he stood amidst the fallen soldiers, reveling in their victory for just a moment. Winning battles was the only real joy he had ever known. Even the pounding in his head was enjoyable, a reminder that he had fought hard and prevailed.

Once he was sure that none of the attackers were going to get up from where they'd fallen, Sephiroth sheathed his weapon and finally lifted a hand to the side of his head, cautiously touching the edges of the wound with his fingers. He found a somewhat deep gash there, coming away with his glove wet with blood. He did not panic, however, used to injuries of its kind and much worse. He barely felt the pain any more, as if he were numb or hardly alive at all. He let the blood trail down his neck and face as he returned to the others, finding them a bit bruised but otherwise uninjured. Aeris turned as if to say something, but noticed his condition and gasped, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Sephiroth, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed, the only one who seemed to care enough to comment. Vincent did glance at him once, then quickly looked away after seeing that the injury wasn't life threatening. The blood had soaked into Sephiroth's silver hair, making the wound appear much worse than it really was. He simply nodded to Aeris, though, his expression unreadable.

"I will heal," he told her flatly. He meant the words far more than she could possibly know. Sephiroth had always healed with abnormal quickness, wounds that would have killed other men vanishing within a short period of time as if never there. A small gash like this would be gone in a few hours, without even a scar.

"But you're bleeding everywhere," Aeris said doubtfully, stepping closer and standing on her tiptoes to get a better look. She reached up with one hand and gently brushed away a few strands of his hair, trying to clear the area around the wound so that she could see it. Sephiroth quickly stepped away from her, a chill running up his spine at her warm touch. Her eyes widened in surprise as he pushed her arm away, and he turned his head to avoid her attempt to help. Aeris looked confused and withdrew her hand, also stepping back a bit. The two stood and stared at each other for a moment, both taken aback by Sephiroth's reaction and unsure of what to do next. It was then that Cloud's voice cut across the silent aftermath of battle, filled with tension.

"Hey!" he shouted, looking about frantically. "Yuffie's gone!"

"What?!" Tifa exclaimed, looking around frantically. Sure enough, the Wutaiian ninja was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit, she musta taken off during da fight!" Barret exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, anger written all over his face. "Dat little coward!"

"Oh, dear," Red's much calmer voice broke in. "My materia seems to be missing as well."

"Are you kidding me?" Tifa demanded, starting to examine her own equipment. "Oh no!"

Cloud turned and checked his own weapon and armor, letting out a cry of surprise and frustration a moment later. "Hey, mine too!"

Everyone began checking for their own materia, each finding it to be missing other than Sephiroth. He found his still securely in place, nodding with satisfaction even as the blood began to dry on his skin. Apparently she'd been too afraid to approach him.

"I guess Yuffie took the opportunity to get what she wanted, and ran off while we were all distracted," Tifa said with a frown. "That little..."

"Bitch!" Cid exclaimed, finishing her sentence.

Throughout the discussion, Aeris' eyes had remained on Sephiroth, studying him with obvious worry. She seemed to be debating whether or not to come close to him again, but remained a few feet away, afraid of what he might do. Finally, when he met her eyes and quickly looked away, she sighed and addressed him quietly.

"I'd cast Cure on you, but my materia is gone," she said regretfully. "I guess you don't have any healing materia on you...?"

Sephiroth shook his head as the others continued to discuss Yuffie and the missing materia, his head pounding dully with a mild concussion. "I will be fine," he mumbled again, ignoring the blood-soaked hair that clung to his neck, sticky and wet. He sighed, almost wishing that the soldier who'd hit him had used something more lethal.

"I see a stream a little ways ahead, down in the valley," Tifa said, noting that Cloud seemed about to burst with anger over Aeris' concern for Sephiroth when everyone else was focused on their more serious problem. "We can all rest and clean up there, then figure out what to do next. We're going to have to track her down now."

Cloud finally nodded after a long pause, agreeing only because it was still on the way to Wutai and likely the direction Yuffie had gone. As leader, he could hardly deny his team the well-needed break after such a battle. He wordlessly turned and started across the bridge, the others trailing after him obediently, still grumbling and discussing the latest turn of events.

Sephiroth dismissed Aeris' concerned glances and began to follow, trying to forget his injury and appear strong. It was a lesson he learned long ago. Any display of weakness or emotion could be used against you to inflict pain. Injuries were meant to be hidden, and warriors never cried. Sephiroth bit back on the pain and dizziness from loss of blood and stoically marched forward, leaving his feelings behind once more.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A short time later, after crossing two rickety wooden bridges in the hills of the Western Continent, Avalanche descended the mountain into a valley hidden between the rocky hills. Surprisingly, it was full of plant life and lush green grass. It led North until they reached a clear stream, which ran down one of the hills and to the Western edge of the continent before trickling off into the ocean. There, Cloud called for the team to stop and recuperate from their recent battle. Besides, as much as he might have wanted him to suffer, Sephiroth's injury really should have been addressed sooner. He was still covered in blood and appeared a bit pale, though he said nothing and looked as threatening as ever.

Aeris somehow managed to persuade Sephiroth to sit beside the stream once the group had stopped, allowing him to drink from her canteen as she rummaged through her bag for something with which to clean his wound. He insisted that he was fine and that it was unnecessary as the others began to settle in for their rest a short distance away, but Aeris would not be convinced. Even if the wound was superficial, he still looked bad enough with all the blood dried on his face and neck that she simply had to do something about it. It was in her nature to care for the injured and those in need, as if it were some kind of instinct she was born with. She briefly wondered if all Cetra felt the same, a sorrow rising in her chest when she realized she's never have the opportunity to ask. Dismissing the thought that so often haunted her, she turned back to her bag and began to empty its contents onto the ground.

"Here we are," she said a moment later, as Sephiroth took a long drink, looking absently into the flowing stream just a few inches from his legs. Aeris retrieved a small white cloth from her backpack, neatly folded and clean. "Let me see if I can at least get some of the dried blood off of you."

Sephiroth seemed to be ignoring her as she came to kneel before him, leaning forward and soaking the cloth in the cool water. She rung it out a bit, until it was damp but no longer dripping. She slowly raised her free hand and brushed Sephiroth's hair away from his face and neck, careful to be as gentle as she could. He flinched and sharply pulled back, finally looking over at her as he raised one hand and pushed hers away.

"Do _not _touch me," he growled, meeting her eyes with a defiant glare that chilled the blood in her veins. She was certain that she had not hurt him, but he looked at her with such annoyance that she felt as if she had, swallowing guiltily.

Aeris withdrew her hand, trying her best to hide the fact that she was shaking ever so slightly. She had not realized just how serious his aversion to physical contact was, whether it caused him pain or not. Or maybe it was more of a confusion or fear because he was unaccustomed to it, she considered sadly. "I... I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you."

"I do not need any help," he replied, his tone almost bitter as he looked away again, seemingly oblivious to the blood from his wound that was causing Aeris to worry so much. It appeared that he would sooner tolerate the injury and discomfort before he would allow anyone to assist him with it.

"I know you may not be used to being helped," Aeris said quietly, glancing around and finding the others engaged in their own conversations and activities, "But sometimes, it really is okay to accept the aid, Sephiroth. I promise I won't hurt you."

Sephiroth snorted, shaking his head slightly and wincing from the pain the movement caused. "I am _not_ afraid of you," he insisted, his eyes flashing green fire that reflected in the water before him. The very suggestion that he might be afraid caused him to further distance himself from her, his entire body tensing.

"I never said you were," Aeris replied calmly. "I just wanted you to know that my intention is only to clean your wound and get off some of the blood. It has to be done, and you can hardly see the side of your own head to do it properly."

Sephiroth muttered something in reply, but finally remained still where he sat in the tall grass. When Aeris reached up to move his hair away from the wound again, he sighed heavily, but did not move to stop her. She could see and feel the muscles of his entire body tense when she touched him, again wondering how isolated and lonely his life must have been. When she considered that no one may have ever shown him concern in such a way, it was almost understandable how he was able to hurt so many others.

Sephiroth would not look at her as she gently began to wipe the blood from his face and neck with the damp rag, more confident now that he had stopped fighting her. He was rigid and tense, as if expecting to be attacked at any moment, but allowed her to continue.

"Well, you're right that it's not a very serious wound," Aeris said as she rinsed the cloth in the stream before returning to her work. "It just looked much worse before because of all the blood. In fact, it… almost seems to be healing already."

Sephiroth nodded slightly in response, glancing at her suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. She smiled, gently washing out the injury so that it would not become infected later on… though she suspected that wasn't a serious risk for him.

Aeris began to hum as she cleaned the rest of the blood from around the wound and out of his long silver hair, pausing a few more times to rinse out the small towel. He seemed far more relaxed now. She'd always been able to help those who were injured and suffering, ever since she was very small. As she aided them, even if they did not seem to appreciate it, Aeris felt a warmth in her own soul, as if her purpose on the Planet was being made more clear. She considered trying to explain that to Sephiroth as she finished, rinsing the cloth in the water one final time, but decided that it would only frighten him off. Maybe when she had known him a bit longer, she decided. For some reason, she felt as if he might understand.

When she had finished, she put the damp towel back into her bag, then refilled her canteen in the clear stream. Sephiroth had drank most of it, she found, glad that he at least trusted her that much. When she finished preparing herself for travel again, she found that he had risen and walked off by himself, staring up into the hills that surrounded them. She sighed, grinning slightly and shaking her head, and decided that she would make Sephiroth smile one day if it killed her. She could sense from him that he was not an evil man, but rather a soul that had been led astray. She believed with all her heart as she watched him and saw the sorrow and torment in his eyes that he could be saved. A sudden realization hit her then, as if she had been sleeping for ages and finally awakened.

_Everyone has a purpose in life... a personal calling_, she thought, watching him from a distance but feeling as if she was right by his side. _I may have finally found out what mine is, after all these years of wondering. If I am meant to give Sephiroth the chance to be free of his pain, I do not intend to fail, no matter what anyone else might think of me._

Smiling with determination, Aeris left Sephiroth to his thoughts and turned to see if anyone else needed her assistance. Because even though he needed her the most, it would be a long time, if ever, before Sephiroth could admit it.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A short time later, Cloud decided that everyone was ready to move on, and the group began to travel North toward Wutai. It would be dark soon, and he wanted to get as close to the town as possible to set up camp for the night. Tomorrow, they'd be able to reach Wutai and hopefully find Yuffie with their stolen Materia. It was their only chance at ever being able to get back on track toward the Temple of the Ancients. As it stood, Cloud was certain that Rufus would get there first, and that no good would come of it.

When the sun began to set, painting the sky a brilliant rainbow of colors, the group found a quiet clearing amidst a group of trees, deciding to camp there for the night. After everyone had pitched their tents and eaten some of the rations they'd brought with them, they gathered around the camp fire Red had started, discussing their plans for the following day.

In a strange area, largely weakened without their magic and falling well behind Shin-ra, Cloud felt the weight of leadership more heavily than ever before. Sitting at a camp fire only ten feet away from his most hated enemy didn't help matters, either.

Sephiroth sat back from the warmth of the fire, leaning against a thick tree with his legs stretched before him and his arms folded across his muscular chest. Cloud did his best to pretend he wasn't there, but found that he could not help glaring angrily at him every few minutes, even though Sephiroth seemed to be completely ignoring them. He wondered what had ever possessed him to agree to let his personal demon come along, regretting the decision with every second that passed.

"We should arrive at the capital before noon," Vincent said with a quiet confidence that helped relax even Cloud's nerves. "It is unfortunate that the attack today delayed us."

"Yuffie probably led us here so she could steal our materia and go home with it," Tifa said, suppressing a tired yawn. "She might have even known about that ambush. It was the perfect distraction she needed to take what she wanted and run."

"We were fools to trust her," Cloud said with a sigh, thinking that the mistake was a minor one compared to bringing Sephiroth along, but still one that cost them dearly. "All along, all she ever wanted was to rob us blind."

"I'm not sure it's quite that simple," Aeris spoke up quietly, her soft features even more attractive in the illumination of the crackling fire. Cloud knew he would have fallen for her the moment they met if his heart didn't already belong to another, whether she knew it or not. He favored her with a questioning glance, avoiding looking at Tifa for fear she could read his mind.

"She took our gil when we first came across her and tried to attack us," Cloud disagreed. "Sure, she gave it back when she agreed to join us, but we should have known better."

"I just don't think we should accuse her so quickly," Aeris said, her green eyes sparkling as her soft voice held her teammates' attention. "We should find her and talk to her before we draw conclusions."

"I agree," Red said, lying stretched across a patch of leaves. "Aeris can be quite logical."

Aeris smiled and scratched Red behind his ears, causing him to purr contentedly though he always insisted that he disliked being petted.

"All right, then," Cloud gave in, taking a drink from his canteen. "I'm just more annoyed than I would normally be because Rufus is going to get to the Temple of the Ancients before us now. I'm not sure what he's after there, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know what he wants."

All heads turned in surprise as Sephiroth spoke, not so much as blinking from where he sat alone. He had been so quiet that most had nearly forgotten he was there at all. Cloud frowned, annoyed by every breath Sephiroth took, refusing to question him about his statement. Aeris, however, did not hesitate.

"You do?" she asked, looking to Sephiroth hopefully. He nodded stiffly, his eyes on the starlit sky. "What is it he's after?"

Sephiroth did not answer right away, seeming to cringe under the scrutiny of so many people. Finally, he sighed. "All Rufus cares about is power. He wants to use fear to control everyone on the Planet. And to do that, he needs something that will terrify others."

Aeris nodded, watching him expectantly.

"There is an object in the temple that can give him exactly what he wants."

"So spit it out!" Barret demanded impatiently, cracking the knuckles of his remaining hand against his thigh. "What da hell is it!?"

"There is a materia inside the temple with great destructive force," Sephiroth said, not so much as bothering to look Barret's way. "In the wrong hands, it will be a threat to the entire Planet."

"And you know this how?" Cid asked, finally putting out his cigarette to join the conversation.

Sephiroth suddenly hung his head, a pained look briefly crossing his face. He let his hair fall forward and hide it from view, folding his hands tightly before him.

"I... when I was being influenced by Jenova... I learned of this object and planned to find it for myself." He glanced up again, looking directly at Aeris and making eye contact, which was rare for him. His expression was so intense that she swallowed nervously, but found she could not look away. "Rufus cannot be allowed to have it," Sephiroth said, an almost fearful determination in his deep voice. "If he were to find this materia and use it... there may very well be nothing left for any of you to protect."

"Wait, what do you mean? What would happen?" Tifa asked, so alarmed that she forgot for a moment how much she despised Sephiroth, looking to him for an answer.

"The Planet would be in grave danger," Sephiroth said, looking down again. "No one must ever use that materia. It would have been my most costly mistake, if I had not been stopped..." Sephiroth's voice trailed off then, and it became clear that he did not intend to elaborate further. Aeris sighed, suddenly filled with sickening dread.

"Then we can't let him have it," she said firmly, turning back to Cloud. Catching her gaze, he slowly nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling forcefully before replying.

"I agree. Rufus can't be allowed to gain any more power or do anything more to hurt the Planet. We'll find Yuffie and our Materia as fast as possible, then make our way to the Temple. For now, I think we should all get some rest. It sounds like we'll need the energy."

Nods and mumbled replies of agreement followed. Slowly, the members of Avalanche rose and headed into their tents to prepare to sleep. The following day would be a long one, and perhaps the deciding factor in the war between Avalanche and Shin-ra Incorporated.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A short time later, Aeris lay awake in her sleeping bag, staring at the roof of her tent. The cries of the Planet echoed continuously through her head and kept her from sleep. Something was dreadfully wrong, she knew, able to sense the fear radiating all around her as a dark force threatened the very life of the Planet. It was more dangerous than Rufus simply looking for powerful magic. Something pulsed with evil across the globe, reaching into the young Cetra's mind and screaming a warning. She knew then that Sephiroth was right about the object in the Temple of the Ancients being such a danger, not that she had ever doubted him. But at the same time, she could feel that the threat was much greater than he or anyone else could possibly know.

As she listened to the cries of the Planet, Sephiroth's face flashed through her mind, causing her to smile to herself. She didn't know why, but ever since she'd met him, she found her thoughts drawn to him in quiet moments. Even when she tried, she found that she could not banish him from her mind, confused by the odd connection she felt with him the very first time she looked into his eyes. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced , and it left her baffled and curious.

Sighing and rolling over inside her sleeping bag, Aeris closed her eyes and tried to rest, willing her thoughts to still in the peacefulness of the night. There was nothing she could do now, except listen and wait. When the time came, she knew she would be ready to lay down her life for any one of her companions, and to save the Planet from the darkness which threatened it.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Solitude

**Chapter Twelve: Solitude **

Cloud was awake to see the sunrise the next morning, standing outside his tent and lazily stretching his arms up over his head as if trying to touch the sky. He was still tired, but eager to move on toward Wutai. He considered waking the others, but realized they needed their rest, and would most likely not take kindly to a five o'clock wake up call. Deciding to try and kill time until they awoke on their own, Cloud took a few steps away from his tent and began his warm up exercises for the day, trying to clear his mind and prepare his body.

About an hour later, covered in sweat and feeling very much alive and ready for action, Cloud's patience was quickly vanishing as he glared at the quiet tents surrounding him. Finally, he sighed, deciding that their mission could wait no longer.

"Hey, everyone! Rise and shine!" he shouted as loudly as he could. "It's getting late, and we have to move!"

"Go to hell!" Cid yelled back from inside the old, patched-together tent he'd stored in the Tiny Bronco. Cloud frowned, but tried not to let the comment get to him. A moment later, the blurry-eyed pilot emerged, disheveled and still half asleep. He glared at Cloud, then lit himself a breakfast cigarette and leaned against a tree to enjoy it.

Slowly, the others began to emerge from their tents, rubbing sleep from their eyes and yawning, most throwing Cloud annoyed looks or muttering darkly. They began to go about their morning preparations, stretching, forcing down tasteless rations, and dismantling the campsite. It wasn't until everyone had gathered around the remains of the fire that Cloud realized Sephiroth was missing.

"Damn..." he muttered, looking around frantically and suddenly feeling very ill. Of all the times to forget his enemy was among the group! But he had just joined them, and looking for him among the others had not yet become automatic. Vincent had kept himself hidden somewhere until just that moment, so his presence hadn't served as a trigger for Cloud's memory. The others picked up on his sudden change of mood and began to look around as well, confused.

"Is something wrong?" Tifa asked, setting down her canteen and watching Cloud with growing concern. His face had gone very pale, his eyes wide with fear.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said, as if the name were one of Cid's curses. "He's not here."

Tifa's eyes widened as she quickly scanned the group, realizing he was correct and appearing shocked that she hadn't noticed it earlier. Sephiroth's equipment was gone, but he was nowhere in sight. "Oh gods..."

"I knew dis was a mistake, bringin' his ass along!" Barret shouted. "First Yuffie, and now him too!"

"Just fucking great," Cid swore, already onto his second cigarette. "Now we have to find _him_ before we can go after that brat with our materia. You really have a god damn problem keeping track of your fucking team members."

"Perhaps he decided to go after the materia in the Temple of the Ancients himself," Red said reflectively, shaking his head.

"Wait, wait!" Aeris interjected, standing and holding up both hands to silence the group. "Did anyone _see_ him leave?"

There was silence and muttered negatives, until Vincent finally spoke at the edge of the group. Everyone seemed to have forgotten he was there and turned toward him with surprise. "I heard him leave camp about two hours ago," he said quietly. "He went that way." He pointed off into the woods just to the East with his clawed hand, his expression and tone of voice unconcerned.

"What da hell is over dat way?" Barret asked, following Vincent's claw and gazing into the dense woods.

"Trees," Vincent said flatly. "If he was heading for the temple, he would have gone in the opposite direction."

Aeris nodded, smiling her thanks to Vincent. "We shouldn't just assume he's gone off to do something wrong. Maybe he just needed some time alone."

"So he can slip away and go back to what he was doing before we found him in Nibelheim," Cloud argued angrily, his eyes filled with rage. "We should have killed him."

"Yes, violence always solves one's problems, does it not?" Vincent asked, sarcasm slipping into his usual monotone. Cloud glared at him for a moment, then visibly cringed, realizing how he must have sounded.

"In some cases," he managed to say, "violence is the only way to stop someone from acting out with even _more_ violence."

"Or we could act like reasonable adults and try to find out where he's gone before we start accusing him of hurting anyone," Aeris added dryly, folding her arms as if challenging Cloud to dispute her. He sighed, shaking his head, realizing that he was defeated.

"Fine," he muttered, chewing on his lower lip as he paused for thought. "If he's not back here in half an hour, we're leaving, and we'll find him later. And if he's hurt anyone... I'll give him a lesson in violence he'll never forget."

Aeris sighed but nodded, thankful that he'd given in that much. "I'll go after him," she said, picking up her staff and peering into the trees. "He probably hasn't gone far."

"Alone?" Tifa asked with a raised eyebrow, instantly concerned for Aeris, who usually seemed so delicate and nearly defenseless. Aeris began to answer when Vincent cut her off, not wanting the others to have an opportunity to argue.

"I will go with her," he said, checking to be sure his weapon was ready at his side. "It should not take long. In fact, the rest of you ought to begin the journey to Wutai, in the interest of time. We will catch up."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan," Red agreed, rising and stretching all four legs, his tail swishing behind him.

"But what if Sephiroth _has _done something wrong?" Tifa asked. "I doubt the two of you can overpower him."

"I doubt all of us together could," Aeris answered, still looking unconcerned. "But don't worry. I'm sure everything is fine."

"We're _are _wasting time," Cloud reluctantly agreed, cutting into the exchange. "They've obviously made up their minds. The rest of us will head to Wutai and see about finding Yuffie. Just don't take too long to catch up..."

With one last look at Aeris, Cloud turned and gathered his equipment. The others bid Aeris and Vincent good luck, gathered their own belongings, and silently began to follow after their leader, leaving the two behind to find their second missing member in as many days.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Vincent led the way through the dense trees, using his claw to remove branches from their path or hold them out of the way for Aeris. His acute senses were all focused on the woods around them, hoping to locate the missing Sephiroth before long. Vincent briefly regretted not rising and stopping him from leaving when he'd heard him slip away earlier, but Sephiroth was not a child. If he wished to leave the camp, it was his choice.

Even so, Vincent admitted that he was concerned and did not want Sephiroth to abandon the group. He had failed to protect him the first time, when he was only hours old, and he was determined not to do so again. Sephiroth had been given a second chance at life in a way, realizing the error of his ways after seeing the ghost of his mother. Vincent was determined not to let it go to waste. He felt a brief pang of guilt as he realized that he was doing it more for Lucrecia than for Sephiroth himself, but told himself that it was only natural. He had loved Lucrecia, after all, and barely knew her son. Vincent scolded himself for not having tried harder over the past few days, and quietly vowed that he would attempt to speak with the man more often, despite his strong aversion to conversation.

"I wonder why Sephiroth left the camp," Aeris said as the two stepped over a fallen tree. "He seemed to be adjusting to the group fairly well, considering."

"Mmm," Vincent muttered, glancing into the distance with eyes as sharp as those of a bird of prey. "I am not certain. I have not really spoken with him much..."

Aeris picked up on the regret and guilt in his voice and shrugged. "Well, he's not exactly big on conversation, Vincent. He hasn't said much to me, either. The only real conversation I've had with him was the night before last, in Rocket Town."

"Oh?"

"He'd had a nightmare and went out onto the balcony at the inn. I couldn't sleep that night, either, and I found him there. We talked for a few minutes... He's really not as cold as everyone thinks he is. Or as he pretends to be. I could sense so much more from him that he holds back."

"It is good that someone is willing to give him another chance," Vincent said, still carefully scanning the woods. "I believe he needs guidance, but from someone he is willing to accept in such a role. I saw you aiding him with his injury yesterday... He seems to trust you more than anyone else."

"I felt more like I was merely being tolerated," Aeris said with a smile, the few rays of sun managing to slip through the tree tops lighting up her face and making her eyes seem to sparkle. "I'm glad to be able to help if I can, though."

Vincent turned to say something more when a sound in the distance caused him to freeze in position, listening closely to locate the source. Aeris did not hear whatever he seemed to but stopped anyway, trusting his senses. A moment later, Vincent gestured to a clearing just ahead.

"I hear footsteps," he said in a whisper, "and the motion of a sword."

Aeris appeared surprised, still unable to hear anything, but nodded and followed Vincent as he soundlessly made his way forward.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Just ahead in the clearing, Sephiroth expertly sliced through the air with the Masamune held firmly between both hands as he dropped into a low fighting stance. He spun on his heel, swiftly changing directions and performing a sweep with one leg before lunging downward with his blade, not wasting a second between movements. With his sword embedded in the soft ground, he kicked to the left, knee height, then followed through by bringing the blade up again, slicing through the air in a neat arch.

Though he fought with precision and skill, Sephiroth had no opponent that morning. He finished his sword kata, a series of attacks and movements organized into a routine for the practice of one's fighting techniques while imagining multiple opponents. He bowed respectfully to no one in particular and sheathed his blade. He was breathing a bit heavily and had begun to sweat a bit, his hair sticking to his forehead and neck. Even so, he felt better than he had in years. He'd missed his morning practice sessions while overcome by insanity and evil. As a younger man, they had been the only thing that calmed his mind.

Satisfied with his performance, and glad to find that he had not lost any of his power or agility over the last five years, Sephiroth paused to drink from his canteen. He knew he would have to return to the group, but for the moment, he sat atop a fallen tree trunk and enjoyed the solitude of the morning. He absently watched as a flock of large black birds flew overhead in a perfect 'V'.

Being alone was something he was well accustomed to. Ever since he was a small child, he had been left alone for the majority of the day, occasionally checked on by care givers and attending lessons and training sessions. Other than that, he had grown up in solitude, and had largely raised himself. No one had ever talked to him about life or morals or anything else he needed to know. He had learned much of his information about the world outside the army from reading and observation, as well as interpreting things from his own point of view. That meant that he'd made many mistakes along the way, the worst of which he had committed in Nibelheim.

Sephiroth sighed, returning the canteen to his traveling bag and stretching his arms up over his head. He still could not believe what he had done over the past five years, what he had learned about himself and his parents just recently, and what he was doing now with Avalanche. Just days before, they had been his among his worst enemies on the Planet. He was still unsure how to deal with everything going on inside him, feelings he never knew he had fighting to surface against his will. The guilt, sorrow and fear were so strong at times that he could barely contain himself. He was determined not to break, however, refusing to admit or display any weakness. He had never needed anyone, and never had a use for such feelings before. He was not about to start now.

Looking down at his gloved hands, Sephiroth cringed, thinking of all the blood that had stained them. His slender, graceful fingers had caused so much pain and destruction for so many people that he almost could not bear to think of it. He turned his eyes away, filled with shame and hatred for himself. He was a monster, one that did not deserve compassion or forgiveness. It was no wonder that no one had ever shown him any warmth. He could not stand himself, and did not expect any different from others. It had always been that way, and Sephiroth told himself he did not care.

Just as he got to his feet, considering leaving Avalanche behind for good and wandering off to live in solitude and torment, Sephiroth froze. His entire body tensed as he heard the snap of a twig from behind, just through the trees. He immediately drew his sword again, turning toward the sound and preparing to fight. His eyes widened in surprise when, a few seconds later, the forms of Aeris and Vincent became visible through the trees. He sighed and lowered his blade, though he did not sheath it, standing rigidly as they approached.

When they reached him, Sephiroth stared at them coldly, watching as they examined him with concern. He finally sheathed the Masamune again, deciding they meant no harm, then stiffly folded his arms across his chest.

"What do you want?" he asked, his tone cold and demanding, revealing his irritation at the intrusion into his time alone.

"We got up this morning and found you missing," Aeris said softly, smiling despite his harsh expression. She was one of few people who did not cringe away from his glare, something that both disturbed and impressed him. "We were worried and came to find you before moving on."

Sephiroth did not respond, looking down at the sword at his side as if it were fascinating. Aeris' concern unnerved him and made him shy away, almost as if he was afraid. But that was ridiculous, he told himself. He did not fear anything, much less this frail woman who could barely fight.

"The others have already started out for Wutai," Vincent added, his red eyes neutral, an expression Sephiroth could more easily deal with. He was used to being regarded without feeling, as if he meant nothing. "We told them we would catch up once we found you."

Sephiroth nodded stiffly, a bit embarrassed. "I did not realize how much time had passed... I was only practicing."

"I saw the end of your routine from the woods," Aeris said with a smile. "What do you call that?"

"It is a sword kata, the fifth level," Sephiroth said, surprised by her interest in his activity. "I know many above that one, but I fear I am out of practice."

"Well, it looked wonderful to me!" Aeris said genuinely. "You move so gracefully and handle that huge sword with such ease. I can barely manage to use this staff." Aeris flushed with embarrassment, remembering all the times when she had depended on her teammates to save her in battle.

"I could not help but notice your technique during the battle yesterday," Sephiroth said after a brief pause, watching her carefully. "I believe I know what part of the problem is..."

"Oh?" Aeris asked with surprise, stunned by how much more talkative he was that morning, and even more so by his offer of assistance. She noticed that Vincent had moved off beneath a tall tree with his cloak pulled close around him, as if trying vanish and avoid interrupting them.

Sephiroth nodded again, taking a tentative step closer to Aeris. She felt a sudden nervousness but held her ground, swallowing hard. "Take your weapon in hand, as if to strike me," he instructed her, his face expressionless. He reminded her a bit of a teacher she once had in elementary school and fought against an amused smile, not wanting to offend him.

Aeris did as she was told, placing her hands along the smooth center of the staff, one above the other. She raised the staff over head, pretending she was about to hit Sephiroth in the head with it. He tilted his head a moment, carefully studying her grip on the weapon.

"Your hands are too close together, and too far toward the bottom of the staff," he said, his voice confident. "You need to spread them apart and raise your grip closer to the top for better leverage."

"Oh," Aeris said, trying to comprehend his instructions and adjusting her hands. "Like this?"

Sephiroth shook his head, taking another tentative half step forward. "It would be easier to show you..." He hesitated, then slowly stepped behind her, reaching over one shoulder, careful not to touch her as he did so. Aeris remained still, surprised that he'd dared to come so close, and allowed him to carefully adjust her hands. His gloved hands were skilled, yet gentle and hesitant as he adjusted her grip. Finally, he seemed satisfied with her hold on the weapon and quickly stepped away, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"That should allow for a more powerful blow," he told her, quickly putting several feet of distance between them and looking away. Aeris could have almost sworn that she saw him blush.

"Thank you, Sephiroth," Aeris said, grinning at him after carefully studying the placement of her hands to be sure she would remember. "This makes twice that I owe you."

"Nonsense," Sephiroth muttered, turning back to her with a look of mild annoyance. "No one owes me anything. It is I who am forever in debt." He turned his back, promptly ending what had been their longest exchange thus far. Aeris sighed with a mixture of concern and frustration, then back turned to Vincent. He looked thoughtful, yet quickly tried to appear as if he hadn't been carefully observing them.

"I guess we better start catching up to the others," she said to him, trying her best to sound cheerful and disguise the nervousness she still felt. When Sephiroth had come so close and touched her hands, even through his gloves, she had felt a strange, almost unnerving warmth that left her slightly dazed. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and she could only wonder why he was having that effect on her. She wondered if Sephiroth felt the same as he stood with his back to her, arms tightly folded across his chest.

"Of course. We may even find them before they reach Wutai."

Aeris nodded and checked to be sure she had all she needed. Finally, she turned back to Sephiroth, who was still keeping his distance and refusing the face them. "Come on, Sephiroth. We're leaving now."

He did not appear to have heard her at first, intently studying a tree before slowly turning around. His eyes had gone cold again, shielding the emotions that Aeris knew had to be bottled up inside. Everyone could feel, after all, even those who pretended they could not. Those people were usually afraid of their feelings, unable to express them for fear of the consequences. Maybe, with a little time, even Sephiroth and Vincent would open up. It seemed that with no one else in the group very happy with their presence, it was going to fall to her to make them feel welcome and accepted. Aeris offered Sephiroth an encouraging smile, then turned and began to walk back the way they'd come, finally headed for Wutai.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The three were soon well on their way, leaving the woods behind to travel North through a narrow valley hugged on either side by tall, rocky cliffs. Vincent led the way, familiar with region for reasons he would not discuss. He kept a quick pace in order to catch up with the rest of the group, partially to prove a point to Cloud. Every so often, he turned his head and glanced backward, to be sure that Aeris and Sephiroth were keeping up.

He found them traveling nearly side-by-side, but with quite a bit of distance between them. Neither seemed able to look at the other, keeping their eyes focused head, concentrating on walking to avoid conversation but occasionally sneaking glances at each other. Vincent sighed to himself, recognizing the symptoms all too well. It appeared to him that Aeris and Sephiroth had felt some kind of connection to each other, but neither was willing to admit it. Vincent knew the feeling well, and found himself hoping that everything would work out for them. He had not been so lucky. He would never wish the pain he felt on anyone, and certainly not on the son of the only woman he had ever loved.

They traveled that way for the next two hours, stopping only once to rest. Aeris and Vincent would occasionally discuss their progress and Avalanche's plans in general, but Sephiroth never joined in the conversation, mostly lagging behind and lost in his own thoughts. Vincent let him be, despite his wish to be able to help him. It could wait until Sephiroth was more comfortable and willing. No that he was in any real shape to help anyone, either…

Finally, half an hour after their last rest stop, the Capital City of Wutai came into view in the distance, the tall arches of its more traditional buildings visible even through the shroud of fog that had fallen across the land. Vincent stopped walking suddenly, staring at the town with haunted eyes for long moments before turning to face his companions with a look of concern.

"I should not enter the town," he said quietly, addressing Aeris as Sephiroth caught up to them. Aeris gave Vincent a questioning look, then shrugged.

"If you want to tell me why, I'd be glad to hear it," she said in that comforting tone of hers that nearly persuaded Vincent to do as she said. "But you don't have to, of course. You can wait here while we go look for Cloud and the others."

"I will remain here as well," Sephiroth said, his first words to either of them since he'd helped Aeris with her staff back in the forest. "I was largely responsible for the defeat of Wutai's army in the war. I am hated here even more than everywhere else."

Aeris seemed about to tell him that he was not hated, but realized it would probably not make a difference and only nodded. "All right. It shouldn't take long to find the others. I guess the two of you can wait here, and I'll come back as soon as I find them."

"Thank you," Vincent said, nodding politely. "It is better this way."

Inside, Vincent was a bit nervous about being left alone with Sephiroth, whom he was having trouble even looking at without thinking of Lucrecia and his failure to keep his promise. But the thought of entering the city was even more disturbing. He had been born there. Returning now as the monster he'd become was out of the question, and his first glimpse of himself in a bathroom mirror at the inn had confirmed that he was a monster on the outside as well. The man he was when he left home had died nearly thirty years ago. If anyone grieved for him, which he doubted, they were finished now. Returning would only cause the few who had once cared for him even more pain, and Vincent was tired of hurting people because of his mistakes.

Aeris turned and began to walk toward the town, smiling and waving back at them as she vanished into the fog. Vincent sighed heavily and hoped it was not a mistake to let her go alone, then sat down on a large rock, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and propping his head up on his normal hand. He glanced at Sephiroth, who was still standing and looking off into the direction Aeris had gone, and felt a tightness in his chest. He looked so much like his mother. He had her attractive, delicate features, her emerald green eyes, and even the same brooding expression as he pretended not to notice Vincent's presence only a few feet away. Vincent found himself grateful that Lucrecia's son did not look a thing like his father, nothing more than a sick, cruel scientist with no regard for human life. He did not think he could have looked at him had he resembled Hojo. The only similarity was in the back-swept, slightly slanted shape of his eyes. How odd that the man who had led the War against Wutai was half Wutaiian himself and never knew it...

Vincent sighed again, thinking of how much Lucrecia had loved her child and how wonderful a mother she would have been. They were supposed to run away before Sephiroth was born. They were supposed to be a family and start over, away from the evil of Hojo and Shin-ra. But there he was, thirty years later, Lucrecia long dead and her son a grown man so stained with blood and self hatred that he doubted the damage could ever be undone. If he were to recover at all, Vincent knew he would need a great deal of help from those around him. He had failed Sephiroth when he was an infant, and he vowed not to do so again. As much as it pained him, Vincent cleared his throat and addressed Sephiroth's back.

"How are you feeling, Sephiroth?" he asked, hoping that beginning the conversation was not a mistake. Slowly, Sephiroth turned, his body tensing as he looked Vincent in the eye for a moment before hastily looking somewhere over his head.

"I am fine." His voice was cold and uninterested, as if he did not want to be bothered.

"Are you certain?"

Sephiroth only nodded, his expression unchanging. Vincent cursed himself inwardly for his lack of adeptness at making small talk. What he really wanted to discuss was much deeper, of course, but he could not find a way to bridge the difficult subject.

"If you... need anything... I am here to help you," Vincent attempted again, painfully awkward though he meant every word. Sephiroth looked at him oddly, as if he had suddenly grown an extra head. He let out a short, bitter laugh, his upper lip turning up into a sneer.

"There is nothing you can do for me," he said, his voice now angry and annoyed as he glared at Vincent. "Unless you know a way of undoing what I have done, and what was done to me."

There was an unmistakable hurt beneath his bitter words and Vincent cringed, overcome with guilt. He should have been able to prevent it all. None of it should have ever happened. Sephiroth should have been raised properly. He should have known the love his mother had for him, not been used as a super-soldier in a lifelong experiment, kept from warmth and emotion by those controlling him. He should not have been kept from the truth for so long that it drove him insane, causing him to hurt so many others. Vincent raised his claw to his face and held his forehead, the metal digits digging into his skin, unable to look at Sephiroth again. He quickly became lost in his own memories and regrets.

Sephiroth watched him a moment longer, then turned his back again, snorting in annoyance. He turned and stared off toward Wutai, as if already waiting for Aeris to return with the others. _Or just for Aeris herself, _Vincent thought, glancing at him from behind his claw, his head pounding with tension. _Perhaps she will have more luck than I... I am only making things worse as I always do... _

Vincent pulled his cloak around himself and closed his eyes against the sun, quickly becoming lost in memories and regrets.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Stroke of Luck

**Chapter Thirteen: A Stroke of Luck **

The following hour was one of the longest of Vincent Valentine's life as he remained seated upon the same flat boulder, staring across the fog-covered fields leading into Wutai and awaiting the return of Aeris and their companions. He had toyed with the idea of speaking to Sephiroth again multiple times during the wait, but ended each attempt before it could start, shaking his head a bit sadly and telling himself that it would be futile anyway. He settled for allowing his mind to wander and occasionally glancing over at Sephiroth's back.

When his sensitive eyes caught a glimpse of movement even through the shroud of fog, which had gradually begun to burn off in the afternoon sun, Vincent allowed himself a moment of relief. Squinting a bit, he saw that it was indeed Aeris approaching, walking between Cloud and Tifa, the rest of the group close behind. He saw Yuffie at the very rear, being closely watched by Barret, and wondered just what was going on. In any case, he was relieved that he would no longer have to remain alone in such a tense, awkward silence with the uncommunicative Sephiroth.

The group reached his location before long and he stood to meet them, adjusting his crimson cloak and allowing it to cover most of his face. His eyes betrayed his curiosity as they passed over the frowning Yuffie. Vincent thought she looked as if she had been crying and turned to Cloud for an explanation as their leader cleared his throat.

"Well, we found her, as you can see. And our materia," he said, lifting one foot up onto the rock on which Vincent had been seated and resting his elbow upon his bent knee, assuming a thoughtful stance as he spoke. "She says she's sorry and only wanted to help her country return to its past glory. Right, Yuffie?"

The young ninja nodded, her expression pinched as if fighting back tears, looking to Vincent with tired, though sincere eyes. "I'm really sorry," she repeated for herself, handing him several small, shining orbs. He hardly cared about them, weak materia that had been on the strange new clothing he'd awakened in. They barely felt like his own. "But after the war, my father gave up on our country and let it fall from a great empire to a mere _tourist attraction! _I just wanted to give him the tools to rid us of Shin-ra's influence and allow us to grow strong again." Vincent was surprised by Yuffie's words, suddenly so much more mature than she usually behaved, and nodded to her.

"I understand," he said as he slipped the materia inside his cloak, though he had slept through that period of time and had no idea what she was talking about. He would have to find out as soon as possible… But Wutai was his homeland, too, and he did indeed understand how she felt about the idea of Shin-ra ruling it, more than she or anyone else could know.

"But then I realized what I did to you guys," Yuffie went on with guilt in her eyes. "You're trying to stop Shin-ra, too, and protecting the whole Planet, not just one town or country. If we all stick together, Wutai will be able to get back to normal anyway! Cloud made me realize that when he found me hiding out... and my father wouldn't have wanted any kind of aid I had to steal anyway. So... I'm staying with all of you until this is over!"

Yuffie finished her quiet, solemn speech with a wide grin, spinning in a circle on one boot heel and clutching her weapon as if nothing had ever happened. Cloud sighed and shook his head, but smiled slightly, glad they'd managed to find her no matter how disruptive she'd been to their mission.

"Something good _did _come out of all of this, though," Cloud finally continued, looking back toward Wutai. "We found out that a ship leaves the Capital in two hours, headed for Mideel. That's pretty close to where I think this temple is... We should be able to find our way from there if we can get aboard."

Vincent offered a slight sound of agreement as Cloud straightened himself and began checking his equipment to see that it was in order, an almost subconscious preparatory action he always undertook. Yuffie's continual thefts seemed to have made the young man even more paranoid, Vincent mused. That, and the presence of Sephiroth among them.

Cloud turned and began heading back the way he'd just come, toward Wutai and the ship that would hopefully allow them to catch up with Rufus before it was too late to prevent a tragedy. As the others began to follow after him, Vincent fought a rising dread and feeling of illness in the pit of his stomach. It appeared he would be going home one last time after all.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wutai was only a short distance away even on foot, and the Capital city was soon visible across the green fields, the fog long gone and various wild creatures out in the warm afternoon sunning themselves and hunting for food. Rabbits scampered out of their path as the group of nine approached, running behind rocks or into burrows for shelter. Aeris smiled, taking in the beauty of the day and hoping that Shin-ra wouldn't be able to prevent there from being many more like it in the future.

As she walked, the tall blades of grass tickling her legs as they swayed in the breeze, Aeris took a deep breath of fresh air and knew with certainty that this was the reason she was fighting and risking her life every day. It was up to she and her friends to save the Planet so that future generations could feel the warmth of the sun on their skin and walk across grassy fields, the breeze from blue skies running through their hair and caressing their cheeks. She would gladly give up her life to preserve such beauty and wonder, so that the children of tomorrow might grow to love the Planet as she did.

Though saving the Planet had been her first motive for leaving the safety of her adoptive mother's home with a group of strangers on a dangerous mission, Aeris admitted that she had another reason now as well. The more she traveled, and the more people she met, the more examples she saw of Shin-ra's cruelty and ill effects on the human soul. So many people she'd come across had lost so much of themselves and their loved ones to the greed and corruption of the corporation that she knew it must be stopped at all costs, even if its fall would not directly repair the damage done to the Planet or those it had already hurt.

The examples among her own teammates were powerful enough to inspire her each day to rise from her sleep and begin fighting all over again. Tifa and Cloud had nearly been killed, and lost their homes and families. Barret had lost his hometown as well, and also his wife and his right hand. Vincent had been robbed of the woman he loved, thirty years of his life, and perhaps his humanity as well. Yuffie's homeland had fallen from its previous status and caused her to feel ashamed of her heritage. Cid had his life-long dream taken from him not once, but twice. Red was now the last of his kind. Aeris herself never knew her father and had lost her mother to Shin-ra, spending her entire life hunted by the Turks for the abilities the corporation wished to make their own, and was also now the very last Cetra. But even as she reflected on her own losses and pain, Aeris knew that it was Sephiroth who had suffered the most.

As near as she could tell, his entire life had been controlled and predetermined by Shin-ra. He hadn't talked to her or anyone else about it, but she knew that his childhood had probably not been pleasant. He was intended for the army, after all, an experiment to be studied and monitored. Even if he was well cared-for, he could not possibly have had anything close to a normal life, especially without a family to show him affection. It was that fact more than any other that made Aeris feel such pity for Sephiroth, and a strong desire to help him in his recovery from the dark side of his being. She didn't know him very well, but she knew that his more positive emotions were in there somewhere, buried beneath years of pain and confusion.

In some ways, he was a lot like her, Aeris mused. She had always had to hide her feelings of connection to the Planet for fear that no one else would understand, or that she'd be ridiculed as strange or insane. She was the only member of her race left alive, and could never truly feel that she belonged because of it. She loved her adoptive mother with all her heart, but when she would lay awake at night, feeling so alone and different from all the others she knew, it wasn't enough to comfort her. She suspected that Sephiroth had experienced some of the same feelings of hopeless isolation, and wished that she could talk to him about it. Perhaps in time, she decided, seeing the Capital coming into view a short distance ahead.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth trailed after the others, feeling less threatened with no one at his back, though he remained alert and ready for an attack at all times. He trusted his new companions even less than they trusted him if that was at all possible. He still expected them to turn around at any moment and try to end his life, just as they continued to shoot nervous glances in his direction to be sure he was not drawing his sword. He knew he deserved their suspicion and hatred, just as he felt he had his own right to remain cautious of them.

When the town was in sight just ahead, Sephiroth began to worry a bit, unsure of how the residents would react to his arrival. Would they remember him from the war and still hate him for what he did in the name of Shin-ra? Would they know who he was and tremble in fear, having heard of his supposed death? Would they attack him and run him out of town? He was uncertain, and reluctant to find out. But he did not have a choice. He had promised to stay with the team and aid them on their journey, and that was what he intended to do, no matter what it cost him. He had already lost so much that he doubted anything more could be taken from him anyway.

"I am not looking forward to this, either," a deep voice said from beside him, causing Sephiroth to jump. He immediately scolded himself for having let his mind wander, a mistake that could have cost him his life. Turning, he found Vincent watching him, awaiting a response to his quiet comment. When Sephiroth only nodded before turning away, he heard Vincent sigh, and then clear his throat before speaking again.

"This... was my hometown," Vincent said, as if revealing a secret that no one else knew and that he did not want them to learn. "But I have not been here in well over thirty years. I assume I am thought dead. Returning here is not easy."

"Hmph," Sephiroth muttered, looking ahead at the tall, skillfully crafted buildings of Wutai's capital, stretching as if to touch the sky with their great towers and arches. "I was last in this town perhaps six years ago."

"During the war?" Vincent asked curiously, trying to catch up on all the time he'd missed while locked in the mansion's basement back in Nibelheim. Sephiroth nodded stiffly, still looking ahead at the town, his long hair reflecting the sun and trailing over his shoulders and down his back in a graceful stream of silver. "Then I do not suppose you left on the best of terms," Vincent went on, surprising Sephiroth with his perceptiveness enough to make him turn to face the other man.

"That is accurate," Sephiroth said flatly, quickly returning his expression to a mask of cool detachment, his eyes shielding any emotion he may have felt. "No one here will be pleased with my return... if they even recognize me by now."

"That is what worries me," Vincent said, sighing heavily as a bit of sorrow crept into his usually monotone voice. "I do not wish to be recognized after so much time."

"I understand," Sephiroth said, immediately seeing the spark of surprise on Vincent's face. "I do not wish to be remembered either... It would be best if everyone forgot I ever lived."

"Perhaps we will pass through quickly and blend in with the crowds," Vincent said, to which Sephiroth answered with a bitter, disbelieving snort that told him he found it highly unlikely. Tiring of the conversation and growing uncomfortable with the way Vincent looked at him, as if he cared and understood, Sephiroth averted his eyes and quickened his pace. Vincent shook his head at his retreating form, but found himself inwardly pleased. He was making progress with Sephiroth after all, it seemed. Now, if only they could get out of Wutai and to Mideel without being spotted and possibly attacked, he felt as if he may be able to further help the man he had once planned to love as his own son.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Luckily, the team found the Capital to be quiet and empty of tourists for the most part, only a few locals strolling around as they worked or went about chores. Cloud was relieved, not wanting to have to explain what he and his odd group of companions were doing there. He was content to pass through the gates, unnoticed by anyone, heading directly for the rear of the town where the boat he'd been told of would soon be departing.

"It's quiet," Tifa said from beside him, whispering as if she felt obligated to keep it that way. Cloud turned to her and smiled slightly, admiring her beauty once again and making sure to keep that line of thought off his face.

"Yeah," he agreed awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Cloud had never been good with people or making conversation, a skill that had cost him friends throughout his life and much more. "It is."

"I guess we're lucky... No one seems to notice us," Tifa went on, now sounding as awkward as Cloud felt. He sighed inwardly, blaming himself for her discomfort. He was so shy and nervous around her that he came across as arrogant and disinterested, though what he really wanted to do was spend the rest of his life with her. Embarrassed by the thought, he quickly searched his mind for a reply to her comment.

"Yeah," he said, cursing himself even as he repeated his last statement. _Good one, Cloud. Way to make her think you're interested in the conversation. 'Yeah.' You idiot! _

Tifa looked at him and smiled awkwardly, then quickly looked away, turning to examine a bar off to their left. A large wooden sign reading 'Turtle's Paradise' hung above the entrance. Cloud shook his head, humiliated, and had begun to walk away from her when he heard Tifa gasp with surprise.

"Cloud!" she hissed urgently, stopping dead in her tracks and peering through the open doorway of the bar. He stopped his retreat and turned to her, retracing his steps when he saw the look of sudden tension that had crossed her face. Coming to stand at her side, he followed the finger she was pointing with and peered inside.

Cloud nearly gasped as well when he saw what had captured Tifa's attention. Only about twenty feet away, dressed in their customary navy blue tailored suits, sat three of the four Turks he had previously dealt with. They appeared unaware of Avalanche's arrival as they sat together at a small round table, nursing drinks. Cloud passed his eyes over Reno, Rude and Elena, finding them each armed with at least one visible hand gun just inside their jackets.

"The Turks!" he whispered, as much a reaction of surprise as a warning for the rest of the team, causing them to crowd around behind him in order to see what was so interesting inside the bar. "Damn, Rufus must have suspected we'd come here and sent them to intercept us..."

"But if they're here to find us... why are they in the god damn bar getting hammered?" Cid asked, stomping out his cigarette as he looked through the door over Cloud's shoulder.

"'Cause dere all drunks, dat's why!" Barret nearly shouted, causing Cloud to wince. He'd been hoping to slip by the Turks unnoticed as they enjoyed their break. But sure enough, all three turned at the sound of Barret's familiar voice, eyes widening in surprise. Slowly, a smirk spread across Reno's scarred face, but he did not rise or even reach for his gun. Instead, he simply turned away and went right back to chatting with Rude over their drinks. Elena continued to gape at them a moment longer, appearing unsure of what to do before looking back and forth between her coworkers and the members of Avalanche.

"What the hell!?" Barret exclaimed, having been ready to fire his weapon. Cloud frantically gestured for the larger man to be quiet and lower his gunarm, trying to get his team to the docks before the Turks decided to actually do their jobs. But Barret shoved him aside and again raised his voice, shouting into the bar and drawing stares. "Get yo' punk asses out here and fight, ya damn cowards!" he bellowed, causing Reno to look over again, snickering this time. He rose from his seat after a pause, stretched lazily, and began to approach them. He was instantly followed by Rude and Elena, soon standing just as few feet away from Cloud outside the bar.

"Good job, you fucking big mouth," Cid muttered, elbowing the glaring Barret in the ribs. Cloud only shook his head, then drew his weapon, looking Reno in the eye. As usual, he looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, his jacket wrinkled and his shirt untucked, his tie nowhere to be found. His red hair was pulled into an unruly pony tail, long strands escaping and hanging down into his face, partially covering the twin scars gracing his cheeks. One of his scuffed boots was even untied. If the Turks had a strict dress code, Reno was violating it in every possible way. As sloppy and casual as he looked, slouching against the wall of the bar and lighting a cigarette as if he hadn't a care in the world, Cloud knew that he was extremely good at what he did and a very dangerous man.

"Well," Reno said, his blue eyes shining with amusement as he blew a trail of smoke into the air. "If it isn't Avalanche... with Sephiroth of all people." Reno began to chuckle, looking Sephiroth over and sadly shaking his head. "What a waste, running around with these losers. Ah well, you always were a fucking nut case anyway."

Sephiroth growled and moved as if to approach Reno, anger crossing his face and causing his eyes to glow even more brightly than before. Aeris stopped him with a firm hand on his upper arm, and he paused, gritting his teeth as the three Turks looked on. Elena was visibly nervous, the newest among them, continually flinching each time a member of Avalanche so much as breathed and fidgeting as if she couldn't decide whether or not to draw her gun. Her short blond hair made her appear younger than she really was, and her unsure movements gave away her inexperience. Rude, on the other hand, remained perfectly still, standing tall and imposing at Reno's side, his expression unreadable and his shades pulled down over his eyes to mask any emotion behind them. Together, the three of them could potentially take out Cloud's entire party, and he remained cautious and on guard.

Reno snickered at Sephiroth's reaction. He took another drag from his cigarette and lazily blew a few smoke rings into the air, jamming his free hand into the pocket of his baggy, wrinkled pants. "Well, you guys are in luck, as it turns out." He grinned, turning to Rude, who wordlessly nodded his bald head. It seemed that Reno was in charge at the moment, and Cloud wondered where Tseng was.

"Luck?" Cloud asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as he team took defensive positions around him, ready to attack at his command. "What makes you say that?"

"You see," Reno said, punctuating the beginning of his statement with a tired yawn before continuing, "We're on vacation. Right, Rude?"

"Right, Reno."

"_What?!" _Elena whispered harshly, loud enough for Cloud and the others to hear. She tugged on Reno's jacket sleeve but he ignored her, smugly nodding back to Cloud.

"We're supposed to stop all of you and bring you to Rufus, dead or alive," Reno said, still not moving to do anything about his orders. "But seeing as I still have..." He paused, glanced at his watch, then nodded to himself, "five perfectly good hours of vacation time left, I'm not going to start a fight if you don't." He shrugged as if this was a perfectly reasonable arrangement. "So what do you say we all just forget about this and go on our merry way?"

"_Reno! _Are you crazy?! We have to stop them!" Elena screeched, pulling harder on his jacket. He shook his head, brushing her off, and looked back at the stunned group before him.

"You talk too much, Elena," Rude muttered, though his expression did not change. She threw him a look of annoyance before turning back to stare at Reno in horror.

"I don't mix business with pleasure, babe," Reno said, absently touching the sunglasses that rested atop his head as if to make sure they were still there. "Time off is hard to come by. I'm not about to give it up because of _their _sorry asses. Besides... I didn't finish my beer yet."

"Rude!" Elena protested, giving up on Reno and turning to the older man instead. He only shrugged his broad shoulders, though, then turned and followed Reno back into the bar. He soon seated himself across from his partner and returned to his drink. Elena, red-faced with embarrassment and anger, stood staring at Avalanche all by herself, shuffling her feet for long moments before managing to form words again.

"I'm going to call Tseng! He's on his way to the Temple of the Ancients, but maybe he can- uh…. Damn it, I did it again!" Elena hastily closed her mouth and covered it with one hand, flushing even more red. She turned and stomped off across town, probably to find a private place from which to call her boss. When she was gone and her male counterparts were newly engrossed in their drinks, unaware of what she'd just done, Cloud turned to face the others, a puzzled look on his face.

"Umm... I guess this means they're going to let us pass?" he asked awkwardly. It was clear that Reno and Rude were not planning on coming back out of the bar any time soon. Both Barret and Sephiroth looked as if they'd prefer to stay and battle it out, but Cloud knew they had more important matters to attend to. They'd been lucky to get away as far as he was concerned. It was less dangerous and time consuming, allowing them to continue on their journey unimpeded.

"What a bunch of lazy shits," Cid said, shaking his head, though he appeared more amused by Reno and Rude then angry. "Guess they're just like almost everyone else. They do their damn job only for the paycheck and don't give a flying fuck about it otherwise." Cid had to admit he likely would have done something similar in their position, especially if he was still working for Shin-ra.

"I agree... though not as colorfully," Red said, winning a few chuckles from his companions at his rare attempt at humor. "The newest of the Turks is rather talkative. How fortuitous."

"Indeed," Vincent said. "Things certainly have changed since I worked for the organization. That woman has just told us exactly what Shin-ra is doing." He shook his head, as if ashamed of what had become of his former source of employment.

"We know what to be ready for, at least," Tifa added, standing at Cloud's side and occasionally glancing back at the bar, from which the sound of Reno's boisterous laughter could be heard every so often. Elena had not yet reappeared.

"And we also know that they are indeed ahead of us, and likely finding out we're on our way right about now," Cloud said, frowning. "We better hurry to that ship... We can't let Shin-ra have that materia."

There were muttered agreements and nods throughout the group, now huddled around Cloud save for Sephiroth, who stood just outside the circle. He was still fuming and standing ready for battle. Cloud did his best to ignore him, concentrating on the others he trusted more, though Aeris' continued glances in Sephiroth's direction were not lost on him.

"Come on, then," Cloud finally said. "We have to pick up a few supplies, then get on that ship for Mideel, hopefully before the Turks' vacation time runs out."

With that, he turned and walked away from the bar, leaving the vacationing Turks behind and heading further into Wutai. As the others followed him, talking quietly amongst themselves, he could only hope that things would go as planned, and that they'd be able to board the ship and set sail for Mideel without any further complications. With the amount of tension already high within his group and seeming to rise as time went by, he didn't know how much more any of them could take before something snapped. Such a failure could cost the very life of the Planet and all who called it home, a failure far too costly to contemplate. Gritting his teeth, Cloud led his party onward, trying to control his own churning emotions.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Crossing the Distance

**Chapter Fourteen: Crossing the Distance **

An hour later, Avalanche had boarded a passenger ship, setting sail for the island town of Mideel. Cid Highwind stood alone on the upper deck, gazing down at the ocean passing beneath them as they crossed the clear waters. He sighed, taking a long drag from his cigarette, and slowly shook his head. This was just about the last place he expected to end up. He belonged in the sky, headed for space as he'd dreamed since childhood, not on a ship bound for some insane mission he didn't even understand with a bunch of creepy strangers. It was crazy, but there he was, going along with it anyway.

"You must be getting damned senile already, Highwind," he muttered to himself, watching the smoke from his cigarette disperse into the air. "Running off like a god damn kid on some fucking insane mission to save the world. You're a pilot, not some fucking hero... "

Cid sighed again, wondering if the Shin-ra troops had left his town yet. He certainly hoped so. He didn't want anyone getting hurt on his account. Especially not _her_. As much as he hated to admit it, Cid realized he felt like an ass for taking off on Shera the way he had, emergency or not. As much as he professed to hate her and repeatedly told both she and himself that it was true, he couldn't suppress a rising guilt at what he had done to her over the years.

"Shit... I'm always saying what an idiot she is and how she's a pain in my ass," he mumbled to himself, flicking the ashes from his cigarette into the water. "But I'll be damned... I actually miss her." Raising one hand to his forehead, he cursed himself for being such a stubborn idiot, finally throwing his entire cigarette into the ocean. He turned away from the view just as a large fish jumped from the depths to devour the unexpected treat.

As he turned, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he came close to walking right into Barret, who had been coming up behind him for some reason, probably to start some kind of pointless conversation. Cid frowned with annoyance, wondering how long the other man had been there. Barret held up his hand in a show of peace, leaning his thick frame against the railing over which Cid had been staring.

"What's up?" Barret greeted him as Cid folded his arms over his chest, wondering what the hell he wanted. Cid didn't know him and didn't really care to change that. Still, he didn't want to be rude, and offered the larger man a slight shrug.

"Just thinking," he said casually, watching some of the other passengers walking about the upper deck. He envied how carefree they all seemed and realized he couldn't remember the last time he had felt truly contented and relaxed.

"Me too!" Barret exclaimed, not taking the hint that he wasn't wanted. "I was thinkin' the whole time since we left Wutai ... 'bout Marlene."

As much as Cid told himself he didn't want to know and shouldn't ask, he did so anyway. "Marlene?"

Barret nodded, instantly breaking into a proud smile that changed his entire face. "My daughter," he explained happily. "She jus' turned five last month. I hadda leave 'er in Midgar, wit' Aeris' adopted Mom, o'course... Never alone! I'd never do dat to the girl."

Cid forced himself to smile back even though he didn't really care for children much, seeing the love this man had for his daughter and the guilt he felt at having to leave her clearly visible in his dark eyes. "I'm sure she's fine and she understands that you're just keeping her safe," Cid said, wondering why he bothered to comfort this near-stranger. His words seemed to make Barret feel better, though, and he grinned, clapping Cid so hard on the back that he had to fight not to flinch and lose his balance.

"Thanks, man," Barret said. "Guess it was hard leavin' yo' girlfriend back dere, too, huh?"

Now Cid _did _wince. "Shit..." he muttered, wondering why everyone saw fit to bring up the sensitive topic. "She's not my damn girlfriend," he said flatly, finally turning and walking away, hoping to find somewhere else quiet where he could think in peace and not be assaulted by questions to which the answers remained troubling. Barret only watched him go with a frown of confusion, then shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Musta been somethin' I said..."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

On the opposite side of the boat, Cloud and Tifa stood a few feet apart, also leaning against the guard rail on the uppermost deck and watching the waters and the clear blue sky streak past. None of the passengers seemed to pay them any extra attention, for which Tifa was grateful. After what had been happening to all of them over the last few days, a quiet trip was something everyone could benefit from, especially their young leader.

Looking over at Cloud, his blue eyes focused on the waters below, Tifa bit her lower lip and frowned. He looked so tense and worried that it broke her heart and made her long to reach out and take his hand, to do _something_ to comfort him. Still, she did not move, holding back her feelings as usual. They had been friends for too long to risk anything else. And besides, Cloud was so quiet and had always seemed content with being a loner. Tifa couldn't imagine that he'd ever have room for her or anyone else in his life, no matter how she might feel about him. She wasn't about to tell him, anyway.

Cloud finally sensed her gaze and curiously glanced over at her, offering her a small, tired smile as he continued to lean on the railing before him, his fingers wrapped tightly around the upper bar. Tifa smiled back, but felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. He had caught her staring at him _again_. If she kept this up, he was bound to suspect before long, and she just couldn't let that happen.

"This is nice... the trip I mean," Tifa stumbled to cover her mistake, cursing herself for her awkward words even as she uttered them. Cloud didn't seem to notice and only nodded, looking back into the water below, his glowing eyes reflecting the waves in a way that Tifa found nearly hypnotizing. She forced herself to look up into the sky before he noticed, the sun burning her eyes but still preferable to being caught staring again.

"We were lucky to find this ship, yeah," Cloud said, his voice quiet and almost difficult to hear over the chatter around them and the splitting of the water below. It was one of the things Tifa found so intriguing about him. He was so shy and calm, yet stronger and more brave than anyone else she could think of. He was on the short side and not largely built, yet his muscles were well defined and he held himself with a determination and strength that was undeniable. Even as a child, Tifa had found his big blue eyes and wild blond hair to be attractive, though she had never admitted it even to herself for many years. Now, those features were even more pronounced, especially his eyes, glowing from his infusion with Mako energy. On Sephiroth, those eyes were haunting and enough to chill the blood in her veins. On Cloud, they were beautiful.

"So... What do you think will happen when we get to Mideel?" Tifa asked him, as much to continue their conversation as to distract herself from her current train of thought. She watched as Cloud shrugged his shoulders and frowned thoughtfully, an expression Tifa had always found to be cute on his still-boyish face.

"I dunno," he said, shuffling his feet a little across the wooden deck. "We're going to have to find another ship or a plane or something so that we can head North and reach the Temple of the Ancients, if that's even where it is. We're only going on rumors and hearsay, and we're falling more and more behind Shin-ra..." Cloud shook his head in frustration, a few strands of hair falling into his face. He swatted them away with annoyance, and Tifa fought not to smile.

"Well, uncertainty is part of being a rebel, right?" she asked instead, beginning to feel as if her skin was burning in the afternoon sun and wishing there was at least a little shade. Cloud finally did smile at her comment, though, and she forgot her discomfort for the moment. Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes briefly met across the distance between them.

"I guess you're right. Heck, you're almost always right. What would I do without you, Tifa?" Cloud's expression had softened and he looked at her with a friendly affection he didn't normally allow to show. Tifa swallowed hard and smiled back, wishing she could simply tell him the truth about her feelings right then and there. But she only nodded and reached out to pat him lightly on the shoulder in a friendly gesture she hoped was convincing.

"With _this_ group, you'd probably have jumped overboard by now," Tifa grinned, chuckling along with Cloud like the old friends they were, all the while wishing it could be something more and wondering if he felt the same.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Toward the rear of the ship, away from most of the crowds and watching the land behind them grow smaller and smaller, Aeris stood leaning against the railing. She occasionally stole a glance at the man who stood a few feet behind, his arms folded across his chest as he stared straight ahead. Sephiroth didn't seem to be enjoying the boat ride as she was, remaining alone with no expression on his face. Aeris sighed, then turned and made her way over to him. She offered him a timid smile when he looked her way, his expression unchanging.

"I've always loved the ocean," Aeris told him, feeling the need to make sure he didn't remain alone on the voyage. She had seen Vincent with him earlier, but their conversation hadn't lasted long, the other man retreating from the sunlight to the lower decks and claiming he wanted to make sure Yuffie was staying out of trouble. Aeris thought he really only wanted to escape the awkward situation and the sunlight, and she could hardly blame him. She felt guilty for feeling so full of hope and life when Sephiroth didn't seem to feel anything at all. He eyed her suspiciously as she came to stand beside him, finally nodding his head in recognition of her comment.

"Water can be quite important in battles. It can be an advantage, or a challenge, depending on how it is used..." His voice was flat, but Aeris smiled anyway, pleased that he was even attempting to make conversation with her. He looked a bit awkward suddenly, as if he wasn't sure how to act, something that confused Aeris. For such a famous warrior who had a reputation based on his cold, calculated ways, she often found him nearly childlike in his inability to communicate with others. Aeris decided it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, and admitted that it was actually rather endearing. _Cute, even._

"That's not quite the way I think of it," she replied, running one hand back through her bangs, which the wind insisted on continually blowing into her face. "I always saw it as the preserver of life and a thing of beauty to be admired and protected."

Sephiroth sighed, lifting one gloved hand to his chin and frowning. "I have never thought of anything in that way. It serves no purpose."

"Oh, come on," Aeris prompted him, now enjoying the debate and daring to come a bit closer to his side. "You mean to tell me you never looked at the water or a sunset and thought about how beautiful it was or how alive it made you feel? Everyone has at least a few times in their life."

Sephiroth's frown grew more severe and he shook his head again, the annoyance reappearing on his face and making Aeris shiver as he looked her in the eye. His gaze was so intense that she feared he could see right through her and into her soul. She wasn't sure she wanted him to see what was there and quickly looked away. "I have told you... I had no need for such thoughts. Not the way I was raised."

"Tell me," Aeris said, looking up at him again and suddenly feeling a bit braver. "What was it like for you? As a child, I mean." She reached out to place a hand on his arm, but he shrugged her off, his entire posture stiffening as he did so. She recalled his severe aversion to being touched and scolded herself for forgetting and making him uncomfortable yet again, something she seemed quite good at.

"I do not wish to speak of it. And it does not matter. It is the past."

"But it _does_," Aeris argued, not willing to back down this time. "Your childhood shapes the rest of your life and forms the way you think about the world. I want to know, so that I can understand you better. Please tell me?"

Sephiroth turned to her again and their eyes met for a long, intense moment. Aeris could see the suspicion and anger, barely masking the hurt beneath. His emotions were so strong, yet he was stronger, usually able to hide them from everyone, even himself. She swallowed a lump in her throat when she considered what he must have gone through to grow as cold as he was. The concern in her eyes seemed to get through to him, though, and he finally looked away, down toward his feet, before allowing himself a soft sigh.

"You must not tell anyone," he said quietly, his statement a desperate demand backed by a harsh threat in his expression. Aeris nodded nervously, offering him a smile of reassurance.

"I promise," she said, making sure no one else was in earshot. "I'll even tell you all about my childhood afterwards if you like."

Sephiroth didn't comment on that, standing in silence for a moment, staring out over the ocean. Aeris began to fear he wouldn't go through with it after all and considered leaving him be for a while, not wanting to pressure him into something he wasn't ready for given his delicate mental condition. Just as she was about to leave, however, she was surprised to hear the sound of his voice, soft yet determined.

"I grew up in Shin-ra Headquarters without my parents, and did not know who they were," he began, his tone so flat that he could have been reading from a computer manual instead of telling the story of his life. "I had various care-takers when I was younger, to feed me and such, but nothing more. It was only a job for them, and usually one they did not like. They were all gone by the time I was five years old. I was left mostly on my own, usually in my quarters, allowed to leave only for lessons and drills... and examinations. I was constantly tested on many things and pushed to improve. That was all the attention I was given, however. I was never spoken to about anything unrelated to school work or the military. I suppose that is why I am not found of speaking about those subjects now. I prefer to be left alone..."

Aeris listened to his hurried tale, feeling tears begin to burn her eyes as she pictured Sephiroth as a young child, alone and crying in the night, curled up in an oversized blue chair by a small window and desperately wishing for his parents. She didn't know how or why, but she knew with certainty that what she was envisioning was an actual memory he was trying very hard not to think about. The image came to her clearly as if she was there watching, and she could _feel_ the aching loneliness radiating from him as if she was inside his heart. She was disoriented for a moment, blinking rapidly, completely taken off guard. She recovered quickly, doing her best to appear normal, wondering what in the world had just happened.

When she was able to think clearly again, she realized his brief story had confirmed many of her suspicions about his past. He had grown up alone and nearly raised himself... It was no wonder he couldn't relate to others or express his feelings. Emotions were a natural part of being human, but one could only learn to properly deal with and express them by experiencing them with others, something he had long been denied. She also knew that infants who were denied love and close contact with a caregiver were often afflicted with severe emotional issues as a result, and it sounded as if that was exactly what had happened to Sephiroth.

Watching his still profile as he continued to look away into the sea, Aeris shook her head sadly, wishing he would say more but knowing it was not right to push him. As it was, she found herself filled with sorrow and grief for the child he'd been and the man he had become, and could only wonder how he felt inside at that moment. Finally, she took a deep breath and managed to speak.

"I... had no idea. That's so awful, Sephiroth," she nearly whispered, her voice wobbling slightly. She took a step closer that he didn't seem to notice as she continued. "I'm sorry..."

Sephiroth snorted bitterly, though he didn't look her way. "There is nothing anyone could have done. It was my fate..."

His angry words yanked at her heart, and Aeris suddenly found herself doing something she knew she might live to regret, and perhaps not for very long. Without thinking of what he'd done in the past or how he might react, only of how much he'd suffered and how strongly she'd just been able to feel his pain, Aeris quickly wrapped her arms around Sephiroth's neck in a fierce hug. She felt him tense and begin to struggle, but he eventually stood still and allowed her to hold onto him, exhaling forcefully before hesitantly returning the embrace. It felt awkward and nearly forced as she felt his strong arms rest loosely around her, but at the same time, she had never felt so warmed by another person's touch.

A moment later, Aeris hastily stepped away as Sephiroth quickly lowered his arms and did the same. She wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye as he folded his arms across his chest and turned his body away, unable to speak to or look at her again. His cheeks were even a bit pink.

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... Um. I'll... see you later!" Aeris stumbled, embarrassed and fearing his reaction when she saw the disturbed, vaguely puzzled look on his face. Turning quickly, she walked across the deck of the ship in a hurry, cheeks flaming and scolding herself for being so emotional. She dearly hoped she hadn't made a terrible mistake.

Sephiroth watched her go, blinking rapidly to clear his mind. He wondered why she had done that, and why he'd felt compelled to return the gesture when he normally detested physical contact. It had made him feel so weak and confused, yet oddly warmed inside. The questions remained unanswered, but as uncomfortable as the encounter had made him feel, Sephiroth decided that he would eventually find out what it was about her that made him feel so strange.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Red XIII sat atop a wooden crate near the bridge of the ship, sunning himself and stretching out to enjoy the warmth of the day. A light breeze from the cool waters below kept the temperature at a perfect level, almost as wonderful as Cosmo Canyon in late summer. He yawned with contentment, watching the passengers who walked by with one eye, his other forever sealed closed, lifeless and unseeing. Some of them glanced at him with surprise, while others stopped in their tracks and openly gawked. He remained still and silent, keeping up his guise as a simple house pet brought along for the trip by his owner.

"Humiliating," he muttered to himself as he watched a young boy shriek with delight upon spotting him lying in the sun. The child ran over and began petting him with sticky fingers just as he had dreaded most, messing up his mane in the process. Red forced himself not to speak and remained still, until the boy began showering his face with a series of loud, wet kisses. Annoyed and further embarrassed by his disguise, Red allowed himself a loud, threatening growl that sent the boy screaming back to his mother. Grinning slightly in triumph, his sharp white teeth glistening in the sun, Red rolled over and looked ahead, surprised when he saw land in the distance.

_Good... We are almost there so that I can end this foolishness._

He started to bathe himself in order to remove the boy's odor and stickiness from his thick red fur, disgusted by the taste. Sighing, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to have to hide his true intelligence all the time. Hopefully, when the group reached land in another hour or so, they'd be able to get away from everyone quickly so that he could be himself again. He also hoped that their journey to the Temple of the Ancients would be a success that would benefit the Planet and all those who lived upon it... even annoying human children with dirty hands.

* * *

((**Author's Notes:** There's an irony in the fact that I didn't realize this chapter was called 'Crossing the Distance,' and almost named my Tseng and Elena fic that instead of 'Closing the Distance.' You'll see why shortly. Well, maybe. It might be one of those things only I find ironic because I think about all this way too much, lol. ~ _JenesisX_ ))


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Emotion

**Chapter Fifteen: Emotion **

Yuffie trailed after Cloud and the others once their ship had docked at Mideel, practically running down the long, wooden plank leading to the dark sand. She couldn't wait to get back on solid ground, shoving an older woman out of her way and receiving an angry glare. Her severe motion sickness had kept her below deck for most of the voyage, usually in a bathroom and turning every imaginable shade of green while she gagged and vomited. Now, feeling her boots hit the soft sands of Mideel, Yuffie grinned and raised her hands to the sky.

"Thank the gods, I'm alive!" she exclaimed, ignoring the stares of the other passengers pas her group gathered around Cloud a short distance away. She was already beginning to feel a lot less dizzy and nauseous in the absence of the constant rocking motion of the ship. Another feeling in her stomach continued to gnaw at her, however, and it had nothing to do with seasickness. It was a feeling she'd rarely felt before, and she decided she definitely did not like it.

It was guilt.

These people had been nothing but kind to her and more patient than anyone had the right to be, yet she had still stolen from them like a common thief. She had certainly not acted like their teammate or friend. She'd delayed their travels enough to possibly cost them a strategic victory against Shin-ra, and even worse, she'd lost the little trust she'd managed to gain after the way she'd joined the group. A short time before, that wouldn't have bothered the young ninja, since she'd long ago chosen to be a loner and depend on herself alone. But now, after just a few short weeks with Avalanche, it mattered a great deal.

Yuffie hung back as the others joined Cloud on the sandy beach that led up to the bustling shops of Mideel, forming a circle around him to discuss their next move. Despite being formally forgiven by the group, Yuffie hesitated, feeling as if her legs had turned to lead. She felt more isolated than ever as she watched the others standing together, wanting badly to join them. She wanted to continue on as if nothing had ever happened, but felt it was impossible thanks to her own foolish actions.

Standing alone, folding her thin arms across her chest against the cool ocean breeze that blew in from behind, Yuffie cursed herself for having been so immature. Stealing materia alone wouldn't help her country as long as Shin-ra continued to dominate the globe. Cloud had helped her to see that, and she knew now that stopping the corrupt corporation was the only real solution. And that possibility may have been destroyed by the delay she'd caused on her thoughtless crusade. Shaking her head, telling herself that she would _not_ cry, she bit her lip until she tasted blood. It was then that she felt someone watching her.

Her training taking over, Yuffie instantly whirled around, clutching her shrunken in both hands. When she turned, however, all she found was Sephiroth, also standing apart from the group, throwing her a curious glance before looking back to the others as if he could hear what was being said even from such a distance away. Yuffie shivered, wondering what the strange man could want with her other than to kill her. A moment later, though, a realization hit her and caused her to frown.

What if he felt the same way she did? Of everyone in the group, he was the least trusted, the one who always remained alone and apart. His past actions had cost him the respect of the entire civilized world, and especially of Cloud. He had been a killer, and in the eyes of the others, he still was and always would be. Yuffie wondered if they thought the same of her. She had stolen in the past, and not so long ago at that. Maybe all the others could see when they looked at her was a thief, just as they would always see Sephiroth as a psychotic murderer.

Feeling a strange, sudden understanding and camaraderie with the man of whom she'd remained terrified since she first heard of his deeds, Yuffie took a deep breath and slowly walked closer until she stood nearly at his side. Finally, he turned and looked down at her, no expression on his face other than a mild flash of annoyance in his eyes. Yuffie swallowed hard, then offered a little wave and a nervous half-smile.

"Umm... hi!" she stammered, trying not to let him know that he intimidated her. She had an image to maintain, after all. She was strong and brave despite her small stature, and certainly didn't fear a man based on his reputation alone! Though, she admitted, what she had seen of him in actual battle and the long, sharp sword hanging at his side were enough to back up everything she'd ever heard and then some. The fact that he was a foot taller than her and twice her weight didn't help, either...

Sephiroth made a small sound that could have been anything from a returned greeting to an annoyed curse, but Yuffie only shrugged and came a little closer until she was only a foot or so away. She took a breath and decided to try again.

"They can be jerks sometimes, huh?" she asked, using the statement to mask the guilt she felt. It was bad enough that she'd already apologized and embarrassed herself back in Wutai! Sephiroth seemed to study her again, causing her to look down at her feet to avoid his gaze. His eyes were frightening, as if they could burn right through her skull and into her mind to see what she was thinking. She knew he couldn't help the way he looked, but he still gave her the creeps.

"What makes you say that?" Sephiroth finally responded in a quiet tone, surprising Yuffie that he bothered to speak at all. She nearly grinned in victory, but instead cleared her throat, shrugging awkwardly and glancing back at the group.

"Umm... well, look at them! They always stick together, ya know? And they're leaving us out of the circle and their plans!" Yuffie raised her chin defiantly, pumping one fist in the air to punctuate what she hoped was a convincingly disgusted statement. Sephiroth tilted his head slightly, then frowned even more harshly.

"It is not they who have done it," he said simply, giving Yuffie a look that made her feel very stupid, though she wasn't sure why.

"Huh?" she asked, still not believing that she was actually talking to the man she'd been positive was going to kill them all just a few days ago. He really wasn't so bad, she thought. Just a little strange, maybe. He definitely still made her nervous.

"I chose this."

"Ummm... chose _what_?"

"This. To be on the outside. I chose it with my actions."

"Well, _I_ certainly didn't choose to be left alone and ignored!"

"You do not join them. You choose to remain alone when they would readily accept you if you went to them."

"No, I saw them all gather together with Cloud. They never even looked to see where we were! They didn't leave us space to join them, either. They ignored us!"

"It is we who have isolated ourselves... But you are not like me. You have been forgiven."

Yuffie was about to protest again, but Sephiroth turned his back before she had the chance and quickly walked away, his long strides taking him into the shadows of a tall stack of crates being unloaded from a nearby merchant ship. Yuffie growled with frustration and stomped her foot, feeling even more alone. Not even _Sephiroth_ wanted to be near a thief like her! She felt hot tears burn her eyes yet again and fought not to give in and weep like a child.

But as his bitter words ran through her head again, standing there and watching him hide himself away from the group, Yuffie slowly began to understand what he had been trying to tell her. No one had actually _told_ her to stay away, she admitted. In fact, now that she was paying attention, she noticed that Tifa kept looking her way with concern in her eyes. Yuffie allowed herself to meet her gaze and smile a little, rewarded with an enthusiastic wave that invited her to join the group. Grinning, she broke into a run and soon reached the rest of the others, suddenly not feeling so alone after all. There were people with much more on their consciences than simple acts of theft, after all.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Vincent stood in the circle that had formed around Cloud a little ways up the beach, his head down to keep the sun from his eyes and his arms folded across his chest beneath his cloak. He could feel the people around them staring just as they had since he'd boarded the boat, but he no longer cared. He knew his appearance was frightening, but it was what he deserved for all of his sins. He was a monster, and he might as well look the part. If death would not claim him, he would at least suffer while he yet lived. It was the least sacrifice he could make.

A while before, he'd seen Yuffie actually conversing with Sephiroth, as if she felt unable to rejoin the group after what she'd done. He wasn't sure what Lucrecia's son had said to the young girl, but whatever it was, it sent her running back to her teammates with a smile on her face. Wishing he knew more of what was going on, but satisfied by what he'd seen, Vincent returned his attention to Cloud. Their leader was explaining the group's next move, though he sounded rather unsure of himself.

"Well, we have to get to the North somehow... and that means crossing more water," Cloud was saying. "And from what I can tell... there aren't any more ships here that are headed that way."

"Anyone know how to swim?" Cid said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he lit what was quite possibly his fifth cigarette since leaving the ship just a short time ago. He seemed a bit on edge, as if he had something heavy on his mind.

"I'd hope to avoid that option," Red voiced, shaking his feline head, his red mane falling about his face and neck and blowing in the breeze. "The local sea life is not known for being friendly... and wet fur is rather unpleasant."

Cloud sighed, shrugging helplessly. "It's too bad the plane got ruined..."

"You're god damn right it is!" Cid replied, raising his voice a bit. "That fucking plane was my life!"

"Shit!" Barret added, audibly grinding his teeth. "So here we are near da damn temple an' now we're stuck here!" He threw his arms in the air, grunting with annoyance.

"Oh, calm down, all of you," Tifa said, rolling her eyes. "We just have to put our minds together and think this through. I'm sure there's some other way North from here."

"Like _what?_" Barret challenged, raising his eyebrows.

"Chocobos."

Every head in the group turned in Aeris' direction with the same perplexed expression written across their faces. She simply smiled, pointing out a young couple to her left as they walked onto a busy street in town. "I overheard them talking back on the ship. They said there are blue chocobo tracks just to the West of town."

"Really?" Cloud asked, exercising his usual hesitant caution. Aeris nodded, shrugging her slender shoulders.

"That's what they said, anyway. And we don't have any other ideas, right?"

Cloud sighed again. "Right. Okay then... Let's head into town and buy some greens and anything else we need, then we'll head for the tracks and see what we can come up with."

Everyone agreed to that plan, and the group dispersed from their gathering and headed up the beach and into Mideel, Sephiroth eventually trailing after them.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Just as Aeris had overhead, there were indeed blue chocobo tracks a few miles West of town. With the help of some of the more expensive greens from a local shop, and the skills they'd picked up working with the wild birds in the past, it wasn't too difficult to round up five of the creatures. That seemed to be all there were in the area, however. With nine people, it forced Tifa to share a ride with Cloud and Yuffie to hold onto Vincent on the back of another. Red did his best to perch awkwardly on the back of his shared chocobo by biting onto Cid's jacket and wrapping his rear legs around its belly. The pilot looked less than thrilled.

Because Barret himself was almost too heavy for his poor bird to handle, Aeris had ended up paired with Sephiroth, something that disturbed her teammates almost as much as it seemed to annoy him. With no time to waste on arguing, however, the arrangement had held and the chocobos were soon racing atop the ocean waves and headed for the continent to the North.

As they traveled, Aeris kept her arms linked around Sephiroth's waist, trying not to think about how many feet of water were beneath them. She swam about as well as she climbed mountains and dearly hoped she wouldn't have to rely on that ability before they reached land. Closing her eyes, she unconsciously leaned her forehead against his back, hiding her eyes and praying that the ride would soon be over.

"Blue chocobos are quite safe," she heard Sephiroth's say a moment later, though his eyes remained on the waters ahead, as if trying to forget how close she was to him. "I have used them many times in the past."

"Well, I haven't," Aeris said, embarrassed by the nervousness in her voice in addition to how tightly she had her arms wrapped around his waist. "This is my first time on one." She lifted her head away from his back but continued to hold onto him for dear life.

"I admit, I was uncomfortable my first time, too," Sephiroth said to her surprise. She still couldn't believe that he'd started the conversation in the first place. But then again, their closeness was unnerving enough that anything to distract him from it was probably welcome as far as he was concerned. "Do you know what made me feel better?"

Aeris shook her head, then realized that he couldn't see her and managed to reply aloud. "No... but I would like to."

There was a pause, then a quiet sigh. "All right. It may sound strange, but... I simply told myself that I was in a strange new world, and that this was what the grass there looked like. If I put my foot down, I would stand on solid ground, just as the chocobo can."

Aeris felt herself smiling as he finished his explanation, amazed that it had come from him. "That doesn't sound so silly at all," she said, instantly trying to do as he suggested. A few moments later, she grinned more widely, finding that her imagination had indeed begun to relax her. She no longer felt as if she were hovering just above many dark, cold feet of water, but instead racing across a harmless field of grass that was as stable as any piece of earth.

"Amazing," she said, as much to herself as to Sephiroth, who remained focused on directing their chocobo. She wondered if he was as embarrassed as she was about being so close, maybe more so. But at the same time, she wondered if he felt the warmth and rising thrill it caused as well. With each day that passed, she found herself further fascinated by him, and every time she thought she had him figured out, he would say something that surprised her all over again.

"It is working, then?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts and causing her to blush.

"Yes, perfectly! I'm not so afraid at all now." _And holding onto you doesn't hurt, either... _Aeris wasn't about to voice that thought, naturally. She blushed even as it passed through her mind. It was silly... She hardly knew him, and surely he wouldn't be interested in anything of _that _nature. He could barely stand to have her near. But still, he felt so warm and strong as she clung to him...

"That is good... and we will reach land soon as well."

He pointed ahead with one slender, gloved finger. Looking where he indicated, Aeris soon saw it, too. A wide expanse of green land, thick with tall trees and vegetation, awaited them just about a mile away. Aeris was instantly filled with relief, but at the same time, an unexpected pang of regret that their ride together was coming to an end.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

All five chocobos soon reached the shore, happily running off into the waters after their passengers had dismounted, joyful warks passing between them as they went. Cloud watched them go, silently offering his thanks for their services.

"Urk! I think... I'm going to be sick!" Yuffie exclaimed as she ran off into the trees, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Again..." Vincent muttered, shaking his head. No one needed to ask what his trip with the young ninja had been like judging from the look in his eyes. Cloud smiled slightly, in a much better mood now that their latest transportation dilemma had been solved. And it may have had something to do with having Tifa's arms wrapped around him during the trip.

Yuffie emerged from trees a short time later, a little less green but walking quite slowly with her head down. Cloud pitied her, recalling some of his more unpleasant traveling experiences while in SOLDIER, when he used to get motion sick as well. Sephiroth had always gotten disgusted with him and left whatever area he occupied, leaving another lower ranking troop to assist him. That fact annoyed and angered him now more than ever as he watched the object of his hatred standing just ten feet away, closer to Aeris than Cloud wanted him to be. Why she insisted on speaking with the murderer was beyond him. But then, she hadn't been there that day. No one had but he and Tifa. At least _she_ understood.

"It is fucking hotas Ifrit's balls!" Cid exclaimed a moment later, shrugging out of his leather aviator's jacket and giving Cloud a welcome break from his troubled reflections. The older man wiped the back of one hand across his forehead for emphasis, brushing away the beads of sweat that had already formed. Then he began to smoke yet another cigarette in the midst of his complaints. Red had started bathing as soon as they're disembarked, as if he couldn't wait to clean the odor of from his fur after riding behind the pilot.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know," Cloud said with a crooked grin, hating the smell of the stuff. It _was_ hot, but it was something they'd have to deal with. The Temple of the Ancients was still nearly a day's walk from the coast if the information they'd gathered was accurate, and a little heat wasn't about to stop him from getting there in as little time as possible. Cid snorted at his comment, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "shit-pantsed kid," then went about enjoying his cigarette anyway. Cloud sighed and ignored him.

"Look, we've got a long walk ahead of us. It's uncomfortable, I know, but we have to get to this temple as soon as possible. We'll stop only to sleep for a bit tonight, then move again at dawn. Hopefully, we'll arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon. Maybe that'll still be before Rufus and his people get away with the materia. So... let's go."

Barret sighed. "Yo... Cloud? Dis ain't gonna be fun. Can't you, like, at least make it sound more exciting?"

Cloud stopped and looked at him in puzzlement, as did nearly everyone else. Barret finally realized this, throwing his hands into the air with frustration. "You jus' say shit like 'Let's go' all da damn time, all quiet and boring. Can't you yell "Move out!" or somethin' once in a while, instead of bein' all wimpy an shit?"

Cloud groaned and held a hand to his head. "Dammit, Barret... What does it matter how I give the order? It means the same thing!"

"Because it jus' _does_!"

Seeing that there was no arguing with the man and just wanting to get moving again, Cloud cleared his throat, rolled his eyes, and shouted in his most convincing leader tone.

_"MOVE OUT!_"

Satisfied, Barret turned and began marching after the blushing Cloud, as most of the others covered escaping fits of laughter with bouts of coughing.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

They traveled all afternoon and into the evening, through thick woods and underbrush, occasionally forced to fight off local monsters and the more aggressive members of the wildlife. Despite the one hundred degree weather and nearly unbearable humidity, Cloud kept them moving with few stops for rest and hydration, determined not to lose any more time in the race against Shin-ra.

Finally, as night fell and a steadily descending darkness began to hang over the forest, Cloud gave in to the complaints of his companions and his own increasing exhaustion. He finally stopped in a small clearing near a narrow fresh water spring to allow the group to set up camp for the night. He hated to have to stop at all, but they were only human. Well, at least most of them were.

Cloud removed the folded tent from his back and began to pitch it as the others spread out in a circle and did the same. He found it to be the best defensive position at night, allowing them to remain close together for strength in numbers, yet spread out enough to prevent an ambush from any direction. Circles were best for watching one's teammates' backs, Cloud had been taught while training for SOLDIER. Sephiroth himself had been fond of the formation. Now, years later, he was a part of Cloud's team again, though under much different circumstances. Cloud was hardly the enthusiastic, starry-eyed young man he had once been, his admiration for Sephiroth having long ago decayed.

At one time, Cloud had thought of Sephiroth as his hero, and even his friend, though the older man was reluctant to say the least in that respect. Even though he'd never really responded to the attempts at friendship and conversation, Cloud had been content simply to try, and to be in the company of such a legendary swordsman, whether he was wanted or not. He'd always been an outcast as a child, never accepted by his peers. Finally, in SOLDIER, he felt as if he belonged, and that in some ways he was a lot like the quiet leader he tried so hard to impress.

But after that day in Nibelheim, everything Cloud had believed in was shattered. His friend, leader, and mentor had changed into an insane killer before his eyes, no longer anyone he knew or cared to know. In one moment of rage, Sephiroth had taken away Cloud's hopes and dreams, and stripped away all of the respect and admiration the younger man had ever had for him. Cloud was left with nothing, knowing only that he had been a fool to trust Shin-ra and Sephiroth, and that his judgment of character had been sorely mistaken. Sephiroth was never his friend... He was incapable of the emotion. After all the time Cloud had spent in his presence, he realized that he never knew the older man at all, but only the image he and everyone else wanted to see. After that day, he vowed that he would never so blindly trust again, even if it left him alone for the rest of his days.

He pitched his tent in silence, situated between Tifa and Barret, about ten feet back from the campfire Red had started with his magic. Cloud tried to take his mind off the past, knowing he'd never be able to sleep with Sephiroth so close by if he didn't. Seeing Tifa to his left made him feel a bit better, and he tried to relax his mind and body to allow for a good night's sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A short time later, mostly everyone in the group had retired to their tents for the night. Other than Vincent and Aeris, that was. About to get some rest themselves after a brief discussion about what they thought the next day would bring, Vincent had noticed that Sephiroth was missing yet again. He cursed himself for not noticing sooner, distracted by the intense discomfort such high temperatures caused him, and nothing Aeris could say had lifted his guilt. She didn't think anything bad would happen after the last time Sephiroth had gone off on his own, and that had calmed Vincent slightly. Still, he refused to relax until Sephiroth was found.

Standing side-by-side and looking into the dense woods, nearly pitch black as the hour grew later, Aeris could see the worry and guilt written across Vincent's face as he sighed, shaking his head.

"I cannot believe I did not see him stand and walk off," he said quietly, not wanting to wake the others and cause them to become upset or angry with Sephiroth. They had already agreed not to alert anyone else, since they would surely overreact and make the situation worse.

"I didn't notice, either," Aeris tried to comfort him. "No one did, or they definitely would have mentioned it."

"I suppose so," he granted, still scanning the woods as if he could see despite the darkness. And perhaps, she realized, he could. "We had best look for him. These woods are not safe at night, and I am uncertain why he has left."

Aeris nodded, agreeing completely. No one should be out there alone at night, not even a warrior as skilled as Sephiroth. Besides, she allowed herself to admit that she was concerned for him on an emotional level as well. Back on the ship, she had gained a glimpse into his heart, one that had caused her to reach out to him despite her fears and knowledge of his past. They'd barely spoken since, hardly even daring to look at each other, and she feared she had scared him off with the gesture, not to mention the closeness of their earlier shared chocobo ride. But at the time, she hadn't been able to help herself. He'd looked so tormented, so in need of comfort, that she'd had to try to help. Feeling a rising connection with him, as well as an undeniable attraction now that she allowed the thought to pass unbidden through her mind, Aeris knew she had to find him and be sure he was all right.

"I think we should split up," Aeris suggested, whispering so that she wouldn't wake the others. "That way, we'll be able to find him faster and get back to camp before anyone else notices."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Vincent asked with concern, eyeing Aeris as if she was being foolish.

"I can take care of myself," Aeris said defensively, frowning slightly. She knew they meant well, but her teammates' constant concern for her safety made her feel like a helpless child at times. She was relieved when Vincent only shrugged in reply.

"If you insist. I will go West..." Vincent turned without another word and headed off into the darkness of the night, even his red cloak soon vanishing into the trees. Aeris swallowed hard, determined not to show her fear or nervousness as she headed in the opposite direction.

As she walked farther and farther away from the safety and warmth of the camp, Aeris shivered, clutching her staff in one hand and jamming the other into the pocket of her vest. Eyes wide against the darkness, the full moon above providing the only light through the canopy of branches, she slowly made her way forward. She cringed at the sound of each snapping twig and the crunch of dry leaves she left in her wake. Somewhere in the thick limbs high above her head, an owl hooted, adding to the ghostly feeling of the woods at night. With crickets singing all around her, Aeris told herself that she was not afraid, and that she would _not_ turn back despite the trembling that had begun to spread throughout her body.

_Most people would be more afraid of encountering Sephiroth alone in the dark than of anything else they might find. But I don't fear him. In fact, at the moment... I'd feel much if he was here with me. _

Something flew by her head just then, close enough to lightly brush her cheek and leave a slight breeze behind as it went racing off into the trees. Aeris let out a yelp before she could stop herself, then blushed and covered her mouth with one hand, nearly dropping her weapon. It was probably only a bat or large insect, she told herself. Certainly they couldn't hurt her... could they? She took a moment to adjust her grip on her weapon, just the way Sephiroth had taught her, then quickly scanned her surroundings.

Her heart pounding, she forced herself to move forward instead of fleeing back to the safety of the camp. She kept repeating over and over in her mind that she was being silly, and that nothing bad would happen, as she inched forward in the darkness.

She made it a bit farther, trying to control her nervousness and hoping that her racing heart could not be heard by anything that might be nearby and ready to pounce. She nearly jumped out of her skin as a mouse ran by in front of her foot, swinging her staff in the air and striking a tree, making a good deal of noise in the process. Shaking her head in disgust, she lowered the weapon and started forward again, until she saw something else moving through the trees.

Aeris stopped dead in her tracks, feeling as if her heart would burst forth from her chest. She hid against a tree for cover, cautiously peering ahead. In the moonlight, Aeris spotted a small clearing in the trees, illuminated more brightly than any other place throughout, as if requesting her attention. There, sitting on a fallen tree about twenty feet away, his head bent down as the pale moonlight reflected off his silver hair, was Sephiroth. Aeris bit her lip in a mixture of relief and increasing nervousness, hugging the tree as she tried to slow her breathing and decide what to do.

He appeared to be deep in thought, his hands clenched tightly in his lap and his eyes closed as his hair fell across his face. His mouth was turned down into a frown, and the harsh lines around his eyes hinted that his thoughts, whatever they may be, caused him a great deal of pain. Even so, he seemed content to be alone, almost peaceful, unbothered by the darkness and unidentified sounds that surrounded him. His sword rested at his side, unsheathed, and even though he appeared calm Aeris was no fool. She was not about to risk startling or angering him, no matter how concerned for him she was.

Taking a deep breath, Aeris slowly crept out from behind the tree and stood there for long moments, clearly in Sephiroth's line of sight if only he would open his eyes and look her way. She was considering clearing her throat or making some other sound to get his attention when, to her surprise, he sighed and began to speak in a quiet tone. Her eyes widened when she realized to whom he was speaking.

"It is not easy, Mother," he whispered, shaking his head as his eyes remained closed. "They do not believe I have changed. They do not accept me. It is as it always was. I am different and unwanted. It is... so hard to control my anger. I nearly killed a man in battle already. Only Aeris stopped me." He paused thoughtfully. "She is different somehow..."

Aeris suppressed a gasp to hear him speaking of her to his dead mother, trying not to fidget as she stood and watched. She knew she had no right to listen, but was unable to move for fear of alerting him to her presence. Besides, she admitted, she also wanted to know what he thought of her.

"She is more trusting," he went on, his voice a bit more confident. "Perhaps _too _trusting. She... speaks with me sometimes. I do not know why. She has even hugged me. It… frightened me. But yet, I found that I enjoyed it. I am confused, and so alone, but I will not fail you... I promise."

Sephiroth opened his eyes then, looking up the star-filled heavens with what could have been tears in his eyes. Aeris remained frozen to the ground, and a moment later, he finally sensed her presence. His head snapped in her direction, and she swallowed hard as his eyes grew wide. They flashed with sudden anger as he jumped to his feet, taking hold of his weapon as he lip turned up into a snarl.

"_You_," he accused, his voice harsh and trembling with barely contained rage and… fear? "How long have you been there?" The change in his mood was so sudden that it took Aeris nearly ten seconds before she could form the words to reply.

"I... I'm sorry!" she stammered, taking a few steps backward when she saw the reflection of the pale moonlight in the metal of his sword, a weapon stained with the blood of countless people. "W-we... Vincent and I... saw that you were missing from camp. We were looking for you. I didn't mean to-"

"You were spying on me."

Sephiroth's expression did not change, but there was a threat in his eyes that made Aeris shiver and back up even farther, until she stood pressed against the tree which had hidden her a moment before. As she wondered if he would kill her, she studied the moon light streaking across his face and realized how striking he was. Even when angry, he had an attractive face, his delicate features never meant to be so full of pain and hatred.

"I didn't mean to," Aeris quietly insisted, nearly pleading with him. "I wouldn't lie to you. I was only looking for you... so you wouldn't be alone out here."

"I _wanted_ to be alone," he snapped, but finally lowered his weapon and walked back to where he'd been sitting. Heaving a sigh of resignation, he sat down on the fallen tree again, glaring up at the sky now instead of at her. Aeris didn't know what to say, but managed to take a few steps forward, feeling that any danger had passed.

"I'm really sorry," she repeated, cautiously approaching him. "I didn't intend to embarrass you or hear anything you considered private. May I?" She gestured to the vacant spot beside him on the tree trunk, offering a tiny smile. He grunted something in reply that she couldn't quite make out, but stiffly nodded his head in the affirmative. Aeris cautiously sat beside him, looking up at the sky which seemed to have captured his attention before speaking again.

"We were worried about you, you know," she said quietly. "When we saw you weren't in camp any more, Vincent and I looked for you right away."

"Hmph, because you thought I was off murdering someone, no doubt."

"No! That's not that at all," Aeris said, shaking her head. "We just didn't want anything to happen to you. I was concerned about you... I still am."

Sephiroth finally turned his head in her direction, a vaguely questioning look in his emerald eyes. "Why?"

"Because..." Aeris began, not sure exactly what she wanted to say or how to say it. "Because I like you, and I thought something might happen to you. And even now, you look like something is bothering you. No one should have to be alone when they're upset."

He looked surprised for a moment, then quickly hid it. "I am not upset," he insisted, as if the concept were an insult. "I only wanted to be alone to think for a while. I always think more clearly at night."

"So do I," Aeris said, smiling. "It's so peaceful, and there isn't as much to distract you from yourself." Sephiroth nodded as if he understood, something that pleased her a great deal.

"That can also be a curse," he said, finally meeting her eyes. "I find that my memory is more clear at night. And there are so many things I wish to forget..."

"I understand," she said, and somehow, she did. As if he could sense that, Sephiroth did not look away again as she expected, instead studying her closely as if trying to determine her true intentions. Swallowing nervously, Aeris wondered if even she knew what those were. Her heart pounding, she reached out a hand and covered one of his that rested upon the trunk, much like she had that night on the balcony. And just as before, Sephiroth started, his muscles tensing and his eyes narrowing with suspicion. Filled with compassion for him, Aeris shifted a bit closer until their bodies nearly touched.

"I just want you to know," Aeris said, looking away from their hands and up into his eyes again, feeling that same nervous electricity when he returned her long gaze. "You don't have to be alone any more if you don't want to be. There are people here who care about you now. And... I care, Sephiroth."

Before she realized what she was doing, Aeris lifted her free hand to softly touch his cheek, finding it to be surprisingly warm and smooth. When he tried to look down to avoid her eyes, she slowly leaned forward and touched her lips to his in a soft, tender kiss, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt as if time had stopped in that moment, leaving only the two of them alone with the rising excitement she felt as they touched. Though he did not pull away, Sephiroth remained still at first, nearly paralyzed as she kissed him. After a moment, though, she was surprised to feel him cautiously begin to return it. He was unsure of himself and quite shy, but definitely not all that reluctant.

When they parted she leaned back and blushed fiercely, hastily sliding across the trunk to put some distance between them. When she gained the courage to look at Sephiroth again, she found him still seated exactly as before, but staring down into his lap as if greatly confused. He blinked rapidly several times, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Oh gods. I'm sorry..." Aeris whispered, trembling with nervousness. "I'm so embarrassed. I shouldn't have done that..."

She watched as he slowly got to his feet, taking a hold of his sword as he closed his eyes for what felt like hours. Aeris briefly wondered if he would kill her, her thrill over their shared kiss quickly replaced by fear. But when Sephiroth opened his eyes again, he only sighed and hesitantly looked her way, his face tinted pink. Coughing uncomfortably, he looked past Aeris and into the woods, gesturing back toward camp.

"It is late," he said as if nothing had happened, returning his sword to its sheath at his hip. Aeris thought he seemed to be shaking ever so slightly and bit the inside of her cheek, cursing herself for being so forward when he was still so unstable. "We ought to return to camp."

All she could do was nod as tears of regret filled her eyes, standing and wordlessly following after him as he began to walk away. As guilty as she felt, she still could not help but wonder if their kiss had made him feel as wonderful as it had her… or if she had instead managed only to annoy him and cause him to further distance himself from all who dared to care for him.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **I'm pretty sure this is the point where people started flaming the shit out of me for pairing Aeris and Sephiroth back in the day, because I was either the first or one of the first to do that in the fanfiction world. Good times! It's funny how that's now considered a good thing and I often hear my fic referred to as a classic for the pairing. I'm honored by that, and to know that people associate me and my stories with the start of something so awesome in our fandom. Pretty cool to know I've left my mark in some small way, so thank you! (even you flamers from 15 years ago, lol) _~ JenesisX _))


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Reflections

**Chapter Sixteen: Reflections **

When Sephiroth awoke the next morning, he did not go very far away from camp as he had the previous day. He did not wish to alarm anyone and send them racing off to find him when he only wanted time to be alone. Instead, after dressing and washing himself in the small stream within view of the circle of tents they'd formed the night before, he took his sword and walked only a short distance away to perform his usual morning routine. At least some things in life had not changed, he thought, though it was a small comfort. He still had his weapon and his skill with it, even if he had used it for so many wrongs in the not-so-distant past.

Reaching the clearing, glancing back at camp and finding no one else to be awake just as he'd hoped, he began to stretch his arms and legs, stiff from sleep and continuous travel. As the blood began to flow through his limbs more quickly, his heart rate increasing as his body began to warm, Sephiroth felt more alive than he ever did otherwise. It was so easy to relax and release his tension when he was alone with the Masamune, free to exert himself without the stares of others. And as he practiced, he found it became easier to forget the past and his troubles, pushing away the guilt and the nightmares that had kept him awake half the night, denying him the quiet bliss of sleep. He could only hope no one had heard him crying out in the darkness. That would be far too embarrassing, to have shown such weakness in front of the others, most of whom would not mind seeing him dead.

When he was properly prepared, Sephiroth positioned himself with his weapon and began to run through one of his lower level sword katas, moving slowly yet with strength and tension, allowing his muscles to further prepare for more intense movements. As his ran through the techniques in the proper order, performing each with a perfection still unmatched anywhere on the Planet, his mind should have become calm and clear, focused only on his movements. But on that morning, Sephiroth found he could not concentrate, stopping halfway through the first routine, annoyed and frustrated with himself. He simply could not clear his mind, unwelcome images coming to him despite his fierce battle against them. Sighing, he raised a gloved hand to his head to wipe away a few beads of sweat, the other maintaining a tight grip on his weapon. Looking up at the rising sun that bathed the morning sky in a bright array of colors, Sephiroth realized what the cause of his difficulty was.

It was _her_.

Each time he attempted to clear his mind and focus on his movements, Aeris' face would flash before his mind's eye, distracting him and causing him to pause in his routine. He blushed fiercely, cursing himself for such foolish behavior. But even as he did so, he recalled the way she had spoken with him, covered his hand with her much smaller one and sat so close to him, unafraid. No one had ever reached out to him in such a way before, and certainly not a woman. They were usually interested only in his appearance and fame, but were too afraid to come very close. And if they did, he'd chased them away with a frown of annoyance or a harsh glare, sending them running back to less risky and cold hearted companions. But he'd let Aeris join him in the woods and remain at his side, even though he was at first tempted to scare her off as he always had the others. He hadn't been able to force himself to do it, however, for reasons still beyond his comprehension. And then she had kissed him...

The memory sent an odd rush of feelings through him. Confusion, annoyance, tension, surprise, even excitement and the wish that it had lasted longer. All of the intense emotions washed over him, even as he fought to maintain his usual emotionless mindset. Sephiroth had never felt so drawn to another person, and had certainly never kissed anyone before. It was unthinkable, to want to be so close to another person and make himself so vulnerable. The touch of another usually disgusted him and made him pull back into the familiar safety of isolation, where no one attempted to break down the barriers he had worked so hard to build. But it had happened, and for the first time, he'd allowed it.

He admitted to himself that it was an enjoyable experience he did not really regret, though he was uncertain that he'd want to repeat it, or if _she_ would want to for that matter. He couldn't imagine he'd been very good at it, as tense and inexperienced as he was. He had thought her hugging him on the ship to Mideel was strange and uncomfortable, but now nothing else compared. For the first time in a long while, Sephiroth found himself completely unsure of how to react.

He finally gave up on returning to his practice, leaning against a tree and folding his arms across his chest as his mind continued to race. The unfamiliar emotions swirled about in his mind about as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Sephiroth, who had all his life hated physical contact and shied away from any show of emotion, found that he was beginning to enjoy Aeris' company, even when she crossed his boundaries and dared to reach out to him. She was brave to do so, even foolish, but there was something in her eyes, something he suspected she might see in his own. There was an energy between them that he could not explain, some kind of connection he'd never experienced before. As nervous and uncomfortable as it made him feel, Sephiroth resolved to find out what it was. Simply thinking about it made his heart beat faster, and he shook his head quietly. He was acting like a fool, confused by ridiculous thoughts and feelings he thought beneath him. But as hard as he tried, he simply could not take his mind off of Aeris. For once, even his guilt and anger were suppressed beneath the nervous confusion and anticipation he felt.

_She probably did not realize what she was doing. It was a mistake, it had to be. She seemed upset afterwards, after all. I will let her be. I have no right to be close to someone as good and kind hearted as she is... Not after what I have done. _

As he hung his head, the guilt returned once more. It attempted to drown him, holding him down with its cold, cruel hand. As he squeezed his eyes shut against his torment, a sound from behind caused him to grit his teeth and turned toward camp. He found that his teammates, if they could be considered that given their feelings toward him, were beginning to awaken and leave their tents. They would be leaving for the Temple of the Ancients soon. And this time, he would not hold them up. If there was one thing he and Avalanche agreed on, it was that Shin-ra must be stopped as soon as possible, even if their motives differed. Taking a deep breath and wiping any trace of emotion from his face, Sephiroth sheathed his weapon and slowly made his way back to the camp, no less confused than before.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

It took Aeris nearly an hour from the time she woke up to find the courage to leave her tent. She had barely slept the night before, too worked up to find rest. She couldn't believe what she had done... She had actually kissed Sephiroth, a man she barely knew, and one who preferred isolation to human companionship. He was not mentally stable, having all too recently been an insane killer bent on destroying the Planet. Yet, somehow, Aeris did not fear him, and felt they were more alike than anyone could realize. There was something that connected them, though she wasn't sure what it was. But even though they appeared to be complete opposites, Aeris knew they had more in common than either knew. While she was a bit frightened to face him at the moment, unsure of how he would react, she hoped that someday they could talk further and learn more about each other.

Finally, hearing Cloud's voice commenting to someone about how lazy the others were, Aeris swallowed her pride and peered through the flap of her tent. When she saw only Cloud and Tifa standing by the embers of the campfire, she smiled in relief. To them it seemed no different from her usual friendly greeting as she crawled out of her tent to join them. Aeris breathed in the clean morning air as she reached Tifa's side, noting that she was red-faced and slightly sweaty from her morning karate practice, her fighting gloves hanging carelessly over one shoulder.

"I am_ not_ lazy, Cloud," Aeris said with a teasing grin. "I was meditating." She felt bad for lying, even if it was only slightly untrue, but Cloud nodded easily and returned her smile. The expression didn't reach his eyes, which remained guarded as usual. There was a lot of pain there, but she was unsure how to help him. And much like Sephiroth, Cloud did not seem to want anyone's help, preferring not to talk much about his feelings. She knew he would have bristled at the comparison.

"Of course," Cloud said, shaking his head as he studied the other tents, still quiet and without any signs of life coming from inside, save for Barret's rumbling snores. "It's these others who need to get their butts out of bed. It's going on seven o'clock, and I want to get moving as soon as possible."

"Well, there's Sephiroth," Tifa said quietly, her brown eyes trained on the woods behind camp. Aeris swallowed hard and followed her gaze, noting the way Cloud tensed and frowned and the mere mention of his name. Sure enough, making his way through the trees with his sword at his side and his emerald eyes cast downward, was Sephiroth. Aeris tried to appear calm as if nothing had happened, but felt her face begin to grow hot nonetheless. She could only hope no one noticed as Sephiroth stepped into the clearing.

"At least he didn't disappear this morning," Tifa whispered to Cloud in a comforting tone. He was standing so rigidly that Aeris could see every vein in his neck.

"I _wish_ he'd disappear," Cloud muttered, turning away as Sephiroth came to stand only a few feet from the three, briefly looking their way with a slightly annoyed glare. It was his usual expression, Aeris realized as she looked him over, relieved that he did not seem adversely affected by what she'd done the night before. He didn't speak as he came to stand outside his tent, silently beginning to fold it for travel. Aeris watched his back for a moment before sighing and turning away to collect her own gear.

Cloud, for his part, released his tension by loudly shouting into the other tents for their occupants to awaken. Several curses greeted his orders, but before long everyone had left their beds and begun to prepare for the day's journey. As Aeris stood, ready to leave and trying hard to avoid looking in Sephiroth's direction, she was surprised to find Vincent walking toward her. She smiled at him as he reached her side, wondering what he wanted. It was unusual for him to seek out company, and for a tense moment she wondered if he somehow knew about the night before. When he only nodded politely, she exhaled with relief, finding his usual grim expression firmly in place.

"I was half expecting to have to search for Sephiroth again this morning," he said quietly, as the others continued to pack up the camp around them. "But I see he is adjusting to the group's routine."

Aeris offered him a slight smile, detecting a bit of satisfaction in his otherwise monotone voice. "I guess you're right," she said, hoping her expression didn't betray her as she looked across the camp at the object of their discussion. "He wasn't very far away last night. I think he's just used to having time alone and this is awkward for him, having to be around so many people he doesn't know all the time."

"I agree," Vincent said. "I too find it difficult to adapt to having constant companionship after so many years of being alone… But I will adjust, as will he, in time."

"The others don't really make it very easy for him," Aeris ventured. "It's no secret how Cloud and Tifa feel about him… and most of the others, too."

"Most?" Vincent asked, tilting his head slightly. "I do not think any member of this group approves of him, or me, being here among you."

"Well," Aeris stumbled, feeling herself blush despite her efforts not to. "I don't mind either of you coming with us. I think things are going quite well."

One corner of Vincent's mouth turned upward in what she assumed was an attempt at a smile, partially hidden by the high collar of his cloak. "Thank you. I appreciate that, even if he does not. Though… he does not seem to mind your company..." Vincent let his statement trail off, and Aeris shuffled her feet self-consciously. Even though he didn't know, _couldn't_ know of the night before, she was filled with the uncomfortable sense that somehow, he had knowledge of her feelings beyond any normal being. Biting her lip, Aeris only nodded, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I don't mind trying to talk him," she admitted, shrugging in what she hoped was convincingly casual manner. "He's been through a lot, and I only want to help. I've felt that way all my life, that I should help those in need. It's a part of who I am."

Vincent nodded his approval, then turned his back and walked across camp toward Sephiroth, his red cloak trailing behind as his unruly dark hair blew in the breeze. Aeris leaned back against a tree and sighed, wondering just how much Vincent knew of her confused feelings for Sephiroth. And if _he _knew, who else did? No one seemed to notice her discomfort, going about their preparations for the journey ahead. Shaking her head at her sudden paranoia, Aeris gathered her things, then aided Tifa in disposing of any evidence of their campsite. She hoped that the long walk ahead would give her time to figure things out.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud was not in a good mood that morning as his group began to travel through the thick woods, headed North toward the Temple of the Ancients. He could only hope that they were headed in the right direction, and that it was not already too late. His head pounded with tension and lack of sleep, having been unable to rest very well the night before. Memories of his past had haunted him, taunting him like the bullies of his childhood, refusing to allow him even an hour's peace.

As much as he enjoyed Tifa's company, walking beside her now only served to further trigger his troubled memories. Images of their childhood returned to him, cutting through his heart like a knife. He could see her as a young girl, playing with the group of boys she was always with, laughing and running about without a care in the world. She never noticed the way he sat, alone at his bedroom window, and watched them with longing in his eyes. He could hear the voices of her friends calling him names and refusing to allow him to join them the few times he tried to win their acceptance. Back then, Tifa hadn't said a word in his defense, though she never joined in the teasing. She was not cruel to him, but she never invited him to join them, either, or made much of an effort to stop her friends from bullying him. In many ways, what she didn't do hurt as much as the actions the others took. Cloud sighed, begging his mind to stop haunting him with memories that didn't mean anything in the present. They were both adults now, and the past hardly mattered in their friendship… did it?

"Cloud, are you okay?" Tifa's voice said from his side a moment later, startling him and causing his head to snap in her direction. She frowned at his reaction like a concerned parent. "You seem tired and a little tense... even more than usual. Didn't you sleep well last night?"

Cloud bit his lip, annoyed that he had allowed his troubles to be so easily detected, even by her. _Especially_ by her. If she had thought him weak and strange as a child, unworthy of her attention, he could only imagine what she must think of him now. His feelings for her had only increased in strength over the years, growing from admiration from afar to a deep love he could barely keep concealed. Perhaps her feelings hadn't really changed, either, and she still thought of him as a small, awkward little boy who would never fit into her life.

"I'm fine," he lied, yawning for emphasis. "Barret's snoring kept me awake, that's all. That's the last time I ever pitch my tent next to his!" The statement was true, in part, so Cloud tried to convince himself he shouldn't feel guilty for hiding the deeper reason.

"I heard that, you spiky-assed foo'!" Barret shouted from behind, pausing in mid-conversation with Cid. The man had a talent for hearing only the things you didn't want him to, Cloud thought, turning long enough to roll his eyes before returning his attention to Tifa.

She was still studying him with a genuine concern in her eyes that made his heart pound rapidly in his chest, and he did his best to appear as if nothing was wrong. It was a skill he'd nearly perfected long ago when he didn't want his mother to know how hurt he was over his father's absence, or never quite fitting in with others his age. Even as an adult, he continued to rely on the ability, desperate to avoid ever having to reveal all the pain he kept bottled up. It was an effort that slowly ate him up inside, but anything was better than breaking down in front of the others, especially Tifa. All he'd ever wanted was her respect, and he feared it was a goal he'd never live to achieve.

"I just don't want you to stress yourself out," Tifa said, still worried. "You take being our leader so seriously. I just want to make sure you know we're all behind you no matter what happens up ahead today, or any day."

She smiled, and Cloud returned it, swallowing hard and feeling his cheeks flush. Her beauty was almost overwhelming, and he wished that he could tell her how he felt. He didn't dare, not when he knew what her reply would be. She thought of him as a friend, maybe even a close one, the only one he'd ever had. That alone was such an improvement from the past that he didn't want to risk losing it. The thought of anything further than friendship with him was probably ridiculous to her. A woman like Tifa would never be interested in him that way, especially when he was still troubled and confused by so many disturbing memories that didn't make sense.

"Thanks, Tifa," he said in as even a tone as he could manage, as he stepped over a fallen tree and watched her do the same… only with more grace in her step than he could have managed on his best day. "I feel a lot better now."

He didn't, not really, but he didn't want her to waste her time worrying about him. He saw the look of relief on her face and decided to let the issue drop. He quickened his pace a bit, trying to look as if he was simply making sure to stay in the lead, and not running from the conversation. He didn't notice the hurt on her face as he did so, or the disappointment in her eyes as he walked away.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The temperature only increased as morning turned into afternoon, the sun beating down relentlessly even through the trees. Insects buzzed about, attracted by the heat and so many people trekking through their otherwise silent habitat, thirsty for blood or just looking for somewhere interesting to land. Yuffie began whining about the bites she'd sustained, much to the annoyance of the others, who did their best to ignore her.

There was no source of water in the forest, forcing the group to ration what they were carrying. Everyone was sweating and panting for air by the time Cloud spotted a tall stone structure in the distance about three hours after they'd left camp, coming to a halt and beckoning the others to gather around him. He pointed ahead with a mixed sense of dread and relief, noting that it appeared abandoned from the outside. He had expected Shin-ra troops to be stationed there already, awaiting their arrival.

"That must be it," he said quietly, in case anyone was hidden about. Shin-ra was probably already inside, and he wasn't about to take any chances, even if no one was visible around the structure. He stepped aside to allow the shorter members of the group a glance at the building before turning back to them, having already formulated a plan during the journey.

"We'll all go in together, initially," he explained, slipping back into his role as leader even though his voice remained quiet. "Then, after seeing how much resistance there is, we'll split up into smaller groups, depending on how many different directions there are to explore. For now, the only way in seems to be the main entrance up all those stairs... It makes sneaking in interesting, but it's all we have to work with." Cloud shrugged, looking about for any suggestions.

"What the hell," Cid said after a moment, stomping out his cigarette on the forest floor with a slight shrug. He didn't notice Aeris' look of horror each time he littered. "Let's go kick some Shin-ra ass! God damn plane wreckers..."

"I just want to go inside so I can find some medicine for this itch!" Yuffie added, scratching furiously at a few blotchy, red bites running up one slender arm.

"This is hardly the time for such minor concerns," Red scolded her, flicking his tail to keep the bugs from landing on his back as he sat at her feet. "We have a serious mission to complete." Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him, then folded her arms and sulked.

"I wonder what's inside," Aeris said, her eyes wide as she looked ahead with fascination and curiosity. "I know so little about my own people... I've never been to a place like this before." There was a sorrow and regret in her eyes that made Cloud feel for her, but there was nothing he could say to comfort his friend. She was the last of her kind, and no one could replace what she had lost and would never know about who she really was.

"There's jus' one way to find out," Barret muttered, looking on with apprehension. "Looks damn spooky to me, though."

"I am prepared to face whatever lies ahead," was all Vincent added, carefully checking his firearm before holstering it at his side. The mosquitoes seemed to be keeping their distance from him as if completely uninterested, a fact Yuffie had pointed out and complained about several times. His red eyes held an intensity and alertness that told of his willingness to fight alongside the others, whatever his differences.

Sephiroth stood a bit behind him, focused on the structure ahead as if measuring its defensive capabilities in his mind. He did not need words to express his willingness to risk his life and face the dangers inside. The look of resolve on his face was enough. Of them all, he seemed to know the most about the temple, having already warned the others of the importance of stopping Rufus from taking what was kept inside. Cloud naturally didn't trust him, but somehow, he knew that this time Sephiroth was right. Aeris had agreed with him on the issue, and she was someone who would never lie and was very rarely mistaken about anything.

"All right, then," Cloud said, taking a deep breath and drawing his sword. "Let's get over there quickly and quietly, right up the stairs and into the building." With that, he turned and led the way forward without hesitation. His teammates followed after, each resolved not to fail or let the others down.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aeris shivered as she followed Cloud beneath the tall stone arch that served as the entranceway into the outer courtyard of the Temple of the Ancients. The stone was cracked and worn with great age, yet still stood firm and strong. The vines and green mosses that had grown on the damp areas of the structure only added to its beauty. Aeris had never seen anything like it, looking about in awe even as an unexplained feeling of impending danger tied her stomach in knots.

"It still looks like no one is here," Cloud whispered from ahead, staring up the many steps leading directly to the Temple's main entrance, a wide, golden door with intricate carvings that were visible even from the ground. "But with Shin-ra involved, looks are _always_ deceiving. Everyone be ready..." Glancing around again to be certain they were not being watched, Cloud turned and began to climb the stairs.

Still unable to explain the feeling of danger rising within her, Aeris followed, continuing to admire the unique beauty of the place. Even though she had never been there before, she felt oddly at home, as if someone were reaching out and welcoming her inside. She could not put her feelings into words, and knew the others would never understand, just as they did not know the joys and pains of being able to talk to the Planet. Silently taking in everything she saw and filing it away in her memory, Aeris climbed the steep stone stairs with the others, remaining alert in case of an ambush.

The climb was tiring, especially in the intense heat that had only continued to rise, but it wasn't long before the group reached the top. What they found there, lying directly in the center of the carved stone path, was enough to make Aeris nearly regret coming at all. A figure, clothed entirely in black with a hood covering its face, lay motionless in a pool of blood. Aeris gasped as Cloud rushed forward to kneel beside it. He pulled back the hood of a long, black cloak to reveal the prone face of a young man about his age, brown eyes wide with surprise, his mouth frozen open in terror.

"Gods," Aeris whispered, daring to creep a bit closer to Cloud and the body as the others did the same. "What happened?"

"Sword wound," Cloud said, his voice devoid of emotion. "A deep one, to the chest. He's been dead for several hours. And look..." Cloud lifted one of the man's hands to reveal a tattooed number '34', engraved into his flesh in black.

"It's another one of them... the men in black cloaks who were telling us where to find Sephiroth," Tifa said, her voice trembling ever so slightly. Following her comment, everyone seemed to remember Sephiroth's presence at once, turning to look at him with a mixture of fear and accusation on their faces.

"Do not look at me like that," he said coldly, still studying the body from a distance but sensing their stares. "I did not kill that man." He lifted his right hand to cradle it in his left, absently running his gloved fingers over the place where his own tattoo had been etched, as if it had begun to burn at the reminder.

"And how do we know dat?" Barret accused, his voice rising a bit as he stepped away from Sephiroth with undeniable fear. "You killed all dose other people!"

Sephiroth glared at him for long moments before finally looking down, his eyes filled with shame and anger as he seemed to bite his lip, battling for control of his emotions. "I did not kill him," he repeated, a bit more forcefully. "I have not killed anyone since... since I joined this group."

Aeris could see that he was trying hard not to think of his past or what had happened when he briefly met his mother, but the pain shone through in his eyes. No one else seemed to feel much sympathy for him, though, other than Vincent, who hid his emotions too well to be noticed by anyone other than Aeris.

"The killer had a large sword and knew how to use it," Cloud said. "This man is the same as all the others we found... the cloak, the tattoo..." Finally, Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, the same burning accusation and hatred in his eyes, even more intense than usual. Sephiroth stared right back, appearing nearly as angry. He glanced pointedly at Cloud's sword, held firmly at his side, and raised one silver eyebrow.

"I am hardly the only one present who fits the description of your killer," Sephiroth said bitterly, a slight smirk playing across his face. "And I have not left the company of the group for long enough to be able to do this. Do not accuse me of something I have not done. The killer has most likely gone inside already."

The two men continued to glare at each other across the body of the dead man, the others looking on uncertainly. Finally, with the smell of blood so strong it had begun to make her ill, Aeris sighed and stepped between them, playing the peace keeper among the group yet again.

"Cloud, Sephiroth obviously did not kill this man. He couldn't have. Don't you think we should go inside and find out who did?" she asked calmly, hoping he would listen to her despite his anger.

Cloud seemed about to say something before he finally closed his mouth with a sigh of annoyance. He knew she was right and her logic was sound, even if in his heart he would always think of Sephiroth any time someone was found dead. Finally, he nodded to Aeris before glancing back at the dead man one last time, shaking his head and respectfully covering his face beneath the hood of his cloak.

"Fine," he said, still a bit suspicious. "Maybe it wasn't him _this_ time. But if I ever find out otherwise..." Cloud threw Sephiroth a threatening glare, which the other man met with a look of defiance, before turning away from the bloody scene and walking the rest of the way toward the door of the Temple of the Ancients.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Division

**Chapter Seventeen: Division **

Aeris watched with goose bumps rising on her arms as Cloud stepped up to the door of the Temple of the Ancients and reached for the latch, slowly pulling it toward him to open the way. She didn't know why she was suddenly so afraid of what awaited her on the other side of the golden door, surrounded by the protection of her teammates as Cloud peered inside through a small crack. Perhaps it was because of the body lying only a few feet behind them. Or was it something else? Swallowing down on her rising dread, Aeris stepped forward behind Cloud when he signaled that the entrance was clear, cautiously passing through the doorway.

A few moments later, when the last member of the team had entered the building and quietly pulled the door closed behind them, Aeris joined the others in looking about and inspecting the entrance hall they found themselves in. Her eyes passed over the stone walls and floor, studying the unfamiliar script adorning many of the bricks, then finally settled on a large, marble alter that sat in the middle of the room. There was more engraving atop its smooth surface, and a small, round opening that seemed to require something to be placed within. Aeris turned to Cloud, about to mention it to him, when she saw something else in the far corner of the room that made her heart skip a beat and her blood run cold.

"Tseng!"

Aeris' mouth dropped open in horror as the others turned toward the urgent sound of her voice, following her shocked gaze to the dark shadows hiding the far corner from easy view. Upon closer inspection, two legs adorned in navy blue dress pants stretched out across the floor in a growing puddle of blood. There sat the leader of the Turks, leaning up against the wall as if trying to vanish into it. Aeris feared he was dead due to the sheer volume of blood, until Tseng slowly lifted his head and looked in her direction with tired eyes that were slowly being drained of life.

"Tseng!" Cloud repeated, instantly drawing his weapon though it was quite obvious that the older man wasn't able to stand, let alone fight. Barret and Cid came to stand on either side of Cloud with Tifa, Vincent and Red just behind. Sephiroth hung back, though he was clearly focused on the Turk and seemed as surprised as everyone else to find him there. Aeris gingerly pushed ahead of the others and knelt down by Tseng's side, looking over his injuries with alarm.

"Tseng, what happened to you?" Aeris asked, examining the tear in his shirt and the deep gash across the length of his body. His injury was severe, with visible internal injuries and so much blood loss that she was amazed he was still conscious. She bit her lip, trying not to panic as she realized how dire his condition was.

Even though they had been on opposite sides from the first time they met so many years ago, Aeris had always thought of Tseng as a friend. He had always been the one sent to recruit her for Shin-ra ever since she was a small child, but she didn't hate him for that. He was only following orders, and always treated she and her mother with respect. If not for his refusal to use force and make her come with him against her will, Aeris knew she would not have had the mostly happy life she did. Tseng was not a bad man... he simply worked for a bad company. Aeris had always known that, and that he would never have hurt her for whatever his reasons. Now, looking into his pale face, Aeris swallowed hard, telling herself she wouldn't cry.

Tseng coughed and winced, then managed to draw enough breath to speak. His weakness and pain combined with his Wutaiian accent made him difficult to understand, causing most of the others to come closer. "I was... sent to retrieve... the Black Materia... from inside the Temple," he wheezed, his face contorting in agony as he gripped his wound with one hand, every word a supreme effort.

"_Black_ Materia? There's no such thing!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yes, there is..." Sephiroth spoke from behind them, causing most members of the team to turn around. Tseng's eyes, too, followed the sound of his quiet, yet commanding voice. "It is the dangerous object located here that we cannot allow anyone to have."

"He's... right..." Tseng said. "Rufus wants it. I did not…think he should have it, either, but those were... my orders... and I had to follow them. But _he_ came… as I tried to enter... and attacked me…"

"Who, Tseng?" Cloud asked, tensing visibly. "Rufus?"

Tseng winced as he shifted his position on the floor, lightly pushing away Aeris' offered hand of assistance. He knew how badly injured he was, she realized. That was why he was telling them all of this. He fully expected to die and had accepted his fate. She bit her lip, admitting to herself that he might be correct, not likely to survive much longer before he bled to death. Even with her healing abilities, she didn't think she could do enough to save him. Why was he there alone, she wondered, without any of the other Turks? Was there a way to contact them and let them know he was hurt?

"No, no... It was a man... in black... with a large sword. He had… Mako eyes. He was strong, and fast. He was just… _there_ suddenly. I never even had a chance… to draw my gun."

"Sephiroth!" Barret exclaimed, whirling around and raising his gun arm in anger. "You liar! You killed dat guy outside, den attacked Tseng!"

Sephiroth glared back at him and seemed about to tell Barret what an idiot he was when Tseng spoke again, his quiet voice managing to silence the room.

"No," he said with effort, "Not Sephiroth..."

"Then who was it?" Cloud asked, wanting to be sure he found out before Tseng took it to his grave. "Did you get a good look at him?"

Tseng nodded, his dark hair still perfectly combed back from his handsome Wutaiian features despite his condition. "He… had dark hair and eyes... and was quite tall. But I don't know... who he was. He's... insane... and after the Black Materia. Someone... must stop him! He cannot be allowed to take it…"

Tseng gasped for air suddenly, gripping his chest and squeezing his eyes closed. Seeing him in such pain and fearing that he would die right in front of her, Aeris did the only thing she could think of, feeling in her heart that she owed him something for the kindness he'd shown her over the years. Closing her eyes, she summoned her most powerful healing magic, allowing a warm, bright glow to spread from her hands, then outward and around Tseng's body. She forgot where she was as she concentrated on one of the special abilities that Shin-ra had always sought, wanting only to alleviate Tseng's pain. Finally, with the spell complete, she opened her eyes again, finding that his bleeding had nearly stopped though the horrific wound remained. Much of the pain was gone from his face, however, replaced by a weary expression of gratitude.

"Thank you, Aeris," he said quietly, though he still could not find the strength to lift himself from the ground, remaining slumped against the wall. His voice was a bit stronger, however, and he seemed to breathe easier. "Please, do not worry about me… or waste any more time. You must go after him and stop him before he finds what he is after."

"We will," Cloud declared, his expression determined. "Is anyone else from Shin-ra here?"

Tseng slowly shook his head. "No... I was sent ahead of the others, to make sure no one else got inside. I was waiting with the Keystone for the other Turks when he appeared out of nowhere..."

"Keystone?" Tifa asked, standing almost protectively beside Cloud. Her fists were clenched inside her red fighting gloves as if she did not quite trust Tseng, part of her expecting him to leap up and attack at any moment. His gun was still visible inside his jacket, after all, and it was almost definitely not his only weapon.

"Did you not know?" Tseng asked, and for a moment his voice took on a slightly mocking tone. "You cannot enter the Temple without the Keystone... We took it from that fool Dio, who was displaying it in his museum like a common work of art. The man stole it after he attacked me, but left it behind once he entered... I believe he dropped it right beside the alter."

"So you're just _giving_ us the fucking thing now, Turkey?" Cid asked with biting suspicion, still smoking despite the situation and leaning on his spear as if too tired to stand on his own. He didn't seem bothered in the least to find Tseng so badly injured after what he'd done to him in Rocket Town.

"Someone needs to stop that madman," Tseng explained calmly, not allowing himself to be goaded into an argument. "If he gets it, we will all be in the same sinking boat. And besides, it will be easier to take the Black Materia back from all of you than from him..."

"Well, thanks a lot," Yuffie said with a rude snort. "Jerk."

"Perhaps I am," Tseng said, his eyes growing heavier. "But I will not waste time on petty disagreements, especially with a child."

"_Hey!_"Yuffie exclaimed in Wutaiian, but was quickly silenced by a small bite on the leg from Red, who had been gingerly sniffing about the area for any clue as to the identity of Tseng's attacker. Unfortunately, there did not seem to be any trace of a second human scent, something which greatly troubled him. If Tseng had not yet bled to death from the terrible wound he'd sustained, his assailant could not have left the room very long ago. Normally, his scent would have remained, but all Red could decipher was Tseng and the smell of his blood.

"All right, we'll go inside and look for him," Cloud finally said after some consideration. "But if this is a trick on your part, you'll be hearing from us."

"Do you honestly think I would sacrifice my life just to fool a group of rebels?" Tseng asked, appearing to battle for consciousness. "Leave me and go about your business... I will not send the others in after you when they arrive."

Cloud nodded, having no choice but to accept his word, then cautiously approached the alter. Spotting something on the ground, he bent down to pick it up. When he straightened, he held in his hand a small, globe-like object that glowed with a faint energy. He placed it atop the alter in the indentation that seemed made for it. A moment later, there was a sharp click, and the small platform before the alter slowly began to descend.

"Hey, it's moving!" Yuffie shouted, stepping forward for a closer look.

"No shit," Cid said, looking over her shoulder.

"Hurry and stand on the platform," Tseng said impatiently, as if he couldn't wait to be rid of the group. "It will take you down into the Temple, where the Black Materia is kept."

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Aeris questioned, glancing with worry between Tseng and her teammates, who were quickly boarding the descending platform.

Tseng nodded, offering her a weak smile. "I will be fine, Aeris. My teammates will arrive to aide me shortly. Go on now. And... be careful."

"I will," Aeris said, sadly returning the smile. "Take care, Tseng."

After seeing him nod weakly and offering a silent prayer to the heavens that he would survive, Aeris turned and joined the others on the platform, standing straight and trying her hardest to be strong as it slowly lowered deep into the heart of the Temple. She could only hold on to the hope that this would not be the last time they saw Tseng alive.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The descent of the platform only lasted about a minute before coming to a soft stop on a high ledge inside the Temple of the Ancients. When they reached solid ground again, Sephiroth gripped the hilt of his sword, still sheathed at his side, and waited for the others to act first. Any movement he made would only be viewed as aggression, he thought bitterly, forcing himself to remain still as he watched Cloud take a few steps forward.

"Shit," Cid commented, clutching his spear and looking down from where the platform had come to a stop. "Shit, shit, shit!" he added a moment later, his eyes wide with surprise at the location they now occupied. Sephiroth frowned at him, having never been one for cursing. He found the habit to be one picked up by people who lacked a vocabulary, or by those with nothing important to say that simply had to hear their own voices. He wasn't sure which theory, if either, applied to Cid, but he found the man's excessive swearing irritating nonetheless.

Shaking his head, Sephiroth finally came forward behind the others and looked down from where they stood, his gaze passing over the main room of the Temple below. Studying it, he could indeed see why Cid had reacted in such a way, though the words that came to his mind where less crude and more descriptive of the maze below.

Down a narrow flight of perhaps thirty stairs, the Temple spread out before them in what resembled a laboratory maze created to test rodents and other small animals. Narrow corridors, all nearly identical, snaked off in more directions that anyone could possibly measure at a glance, and more stairways and tall vines stretched from level to level to allow for movement upward and farther down. Sephiroth could also see several doorways and entrances to other sections from where he stood, as well as a few scattered objects he couldn't quite make out, lying throughout the maze on the dark stone floor. The structures were crumbling with age, the entire structure giving off a musty, ancient smell as if no fresh air had reached its depths in many years. And perhaps they were the first beings to arrive there in a very long time, other than the man Tseng claimed had injured him before heading inside to find the Black Materia.

Cloud finally turned back to his team, looking a bit miffed after having studied the Temple's layout. "This place is going to take _forever_ to fully explore," he said with a sigh. "We better hope this guy doesn't have a map."

"I'm guessing this is the point at which we divide into groups," Red said, shaking his head slightly at the sheer size of the place.

Cloud nodded thoughtfully, looking over his party as if mentally breaking them down into smaller teams. Sephiroth knew what must be running through his head, having once been a leader faced with such decisions on a daily basis. If he was any kind of a leader, and more than the enthusiastic, naive boy he had been the last time the two worked together, Cloud was now considering the strengths and weaknesses held by each of his teammates, and how those abilities complemented those of the others. He had to consider, too, who cooperated best with whom, and which party members would never be able to get along or effectively watch each other's backs in battle. Each division would also require someone knowledgeable and level-headed to lead the team, someone trusted by all to make sound decision and look out for the well-being of each member under his command. It was not an easy decision to make, even for someone who had done it countless times in the past. Sephiroth watched Cloud with guarded curiosity, waiting to see what he would do.

"All right," Cloud started slowly. "At the bottom of the stairs up ahead, the path forks off to the left and right, so we'll split into two groups there. Each group will have a PHS, so whoever finds the right way to the Black Materia or this madman we're chasing will radio the other before making any move toward a confrontation, then direct the rest of the group to your location. Got it?"

When most of the group mumbled in agreement or simply nodded their heads, Cloud seemed to gain a bit more confidence and continued on in a more steady, leader-like tone. "Good. I'll lead the group going to the left, consisting of myself, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret and Cid. Red will lead the other group, made up of Vincent, Aeris, and Sephiroth." Cloud threw Sephiroth a look that clearly told him that anything he did to harm his teammates would result in a painful death. Sephiroth forced himself not to smirk or comment, only looking back with a cold, steady gaze until Cloud turned away.

Sephiroth found himself pleased with Cloud's division as the group of nine made their way across the ledge to the stairway and carefully climbed downward into the heart of the maze. Cloud's group was the larger and most likely more powerful, since he was the leader and thought his group more likely to reach their destination first. His companions were largely used to working together already, and having Yuffie and Cid along would allow him to keep an eye on the newer recruits, especially the young materia thief. Sephiroth thought that Tifa would have made a good second leader, but sensed that Cloud wanted her near to protect. She didn't seem to suspect his motives, but it seemed obvious enough to almost everyone else.

The second group made just as much sense, though Sephiroth suspected Cloud only wished to be rid of he and Vincent for a while. Red was young for one of his kind, but extremely intelligent and rational, admirable traits in a leader. He would do a fine job. What puzzled Sephiroth the most was Aeris' addition to the second team. Certainly she was not very powerful, and after Cloud's hesitance to allow her to visit the cave with he and Vincent a few days before, he hadn't expected her to be placed with them again. Perhaps he trusted Red to watch over her, and knew she was one of few who could work with the least trusted members of the team and not complain. Sephiroth was a bit uncomfortable having her with him after what had happened the night before, but he found that a larger part of himself was oddly pleased. He shook his head as he made his way down the stairs just behind her, wondering when he had lost the ability to so easily focus his mind away from such ridiculous thoughts.

At the bottom of the stairs, Cloud's group moved to stand by his side off to the left, as Red's gathered across from them. For a moment, they stood frozen that way, almost as if they were two sides of a war facing off before battle. Finally, Cloud stepped into the center and lightly patted Red on the head.

"Good luck to you," Cloud said, addressing mostly Red and Aeris from the direction of his eyes. He handed Aeris a PHS, and she slipped it securely into the pocket of her vest. "Be careful, and be sure to check in every so often, especially if you find anything."

"Of course," Red agreed, trying his best to sound responsible and mature, holding his head just a bit higher with pride. "I will not fail you."

"I'm sure of that," Cloud said with a small grin, then turned back to his own group. "Ready to go?" he asked, unsheathing his weapon and taking a short practice swing.

"Let's move!" Barret shouted with enthusiasm, though Tifa quickly elbowed him to quiet down.

"All set," she said to Cloud in a much quieter voice, grinning at the frowning Barret. With that, Cloud's group turned away from the others and headed off, soon disappearing around a bend in the shadowy path. Red cleared his throat, then looked up at his own team, studying them for a moment before speaking.

"Cloud may think we are only the back-up team, but I intend to prove him wrong," Red said with a playful smile, showing off a row of sharp, white fangs. "I have no doubt that we will work together very well."

"I know we will," Aeris said, as optimistic as always. Normally, that trait made Sephiroth sick to his stomach, but in her, somehow, it was comforting. She glanced at him suddenly, her face turning a bit red as she smiled softly, and Sephiroth quickly looked away, his mind flashing back to their shared kiss the night before. He coughed uncomfortably, flushing at the memory, wishing he didn't enjoy the thought so much. It was illogical, and Aeris was probably disgusted at having done such a thing. Before he could look back at her to see her reaction, Red had begun talking again, turning to move down the hall to the right.

"I will take the lead with Vincent behind me, Aeris in the middle, and Sephiroth bringing up the rear," the lion creature said, his acute senses already hard at work as he faced the corridor they were to transverse. "Everyone stay alert, and stay safe."

Vincent drew his gun and checked to see that it was properly loaded, then nodded and followed after Red. Aeris glanced back at Sephiroth for a moment as the other two started off, again offering him an almost shy smile, to which he responded with a polite nod of his head. He found it odd, how she kept looking to him as if searching for something... but what? His approval? He could not imagine why as she turned her back and began to walk, seemingly a bit more relaxed than before. Still confused, but already preparing his mind and body for battle, Sephiroth drew the Masamune and headed into the corridor after the others, uncertain of what the future held for any of them.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **If you're interested in what happens to poor Tseng (and the other Turks, too) after this chapter, please check out _Closing the Distance_, a fic I started writing in October 2012 that is still in progress! The game pretty much forgot about him after he's found injured in the temple, and a lot of people assumed he died in the collapse until 'Advent Children' showed otherwise. I was always of the mind that he escaped and survived, obviously, if you look at my other work long before I ever saw the movie. But how did he get out of there, and what happened during what was likely a very difficult recovery? _Closing the Distance _is all about the time period, which swaps over and tells Tseng's story while Irony of Fate continues on. Thanks for giving it a look! _~ JenesisX_))


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Revelations

**Chapter Eighteen: Revelations **

Red tried not to show any outward signs of the feelings of apprehension slowly rising within him as he led his group of four down the right pathway inside the Temple of the Ancients. He held his head high, sniffing the air for any traces of life as they walked in silence, allowing only the most sensitive of ears to detect their coming. But in his heart, the dark, shadowy pathway reminded him all too much of the Cave of the Gei, the place where his father and almost all that remained of his kind had lost their lives defending Cosmo Canyon when he was but a child. They had won that day, but at a terrible cost that left him orphaned and destined to be the last of his race. Red could only hope a similar costly victory did not await him that day. Sometimes, the cost of winning was simply too high, and the loss of all of their lives was not acceptable to him. Other than his adoptive Grandfather, these good people who had saved him from Hojo's lab in Midgar were all he had left.

The Temple was quiet, almost too quiet given the presence of another if Tseng was to be believed. Though he was obviously wounded, perhaps mortally so, Red still worried that all of what the Turk had said was an elaborate trick meant to distract Avalanche for long enough to allow Shin-ra to continue their bidding. Perhaps all of SOLDIER awaited them inside, preparing to wipe them from the face of the Planet like a festering disease doused by a newly discovered vaccine. Or perhaps Shin-ra knew of the dangers of this place and thought they could not possibly survive once they ventured inside. Shin-ra may have even gotten what they came for already and had nothing to lose by allowing them to waste time inside. Whatever their motives, Red could not banish the thought that something very serious and potentially lethal was lurking inside the ancient stone walls, and that Shin-ra was somehow to blame for its existence.

Red briefly turned and gazed behind him down the narrow passageway, checking to make sure his companions still followed and were faring well. He found Vincent only a few feet behind him, his red eyes glowing faintly and inhumanly alert, gun held firmly in his right hand as he continuously scanned their surroundings. Red didn't understand him very well, but his expression was so focused and grim that he felt safe to have him in his party. Behind him, Aeris looked about in awe, most likely thinking of her own people and what mysteries they might have left behind for her to discover, though her face was a bit pale with fright. She gripped her bo staff so hard her knuckles were white, though she was trying desperately to appear ready for battle. At the back of the group, Sephiroth followed after the others, his expression so much like Vincent's that it was almost amusing. He showed no fear, only a mild curiosity and desire to solve this latest puzzle. Like Vincent, he seemed to be expecting a battle at any moment, and the cold, intense look in his eyes hinted that he would even welcome the challenge.

The hallway soon ended, and Red paused before a tall set of stone stairs that led up into a tiny room of some kind, framed by a high archway that seemed to invite them inside. He bit his lip in thought, then turned back to his companions with as close to a human shrug as he could manage.

"This is the only way to go, unless we double back in the direction of Cloud's team," he said. "I suppose we should climb these stairs and see what is inside the room at the top."

Vincent nodded stiffly. "It seems we are making progress, in any case. I had feared we would spend the afternoon walking about in circles."

"It _is_ a very large building," Aeris agreed, looking up the stairway with nervous excitement, "but so far, it hasn't been too difficult to navigate."

"I do not like it," Sephiroth said a moment later, prompting questioning stares from the others. "All this time, and we have not been attacked or so much as seen another living thing. And I feel as if..." He trailed off, shaking his head with an expression of disgust.

"You feel as if _what_?" Aeris softly prompted, when she saw that he didn't intend to continue. Sephiroth frowned for a moment, then looked down at her with confusion in his glowing green eyes.

"I feel... as if I am being watched. _Followed_... But each time I turn around, no one is there..." he said with a trace of embarrassment, scanning his surroundings once more with paranoia. "It is hard to explain. But I feel the presence of someone else. And it is familiar..."

"You think you know the person we're after?" Red asked with an eagerness he couldn't quite hide, one of the few signs of his youth. Sephiroth shook his head, however.

"No, it is not that," he said quietly, his eyes focused on the doorway at the top of the stairs. "I am just... unsettled. I can feel that something unpleasant lies within."

"I understand," Aeris said with a slight smile of reassurance. "I've been nearly shaking since we came in here. Red, you know how I can talk to the Planet sometimes, and share what it's feeling? Well, since the night Sephiroth told us about the powerful materia located here, it has been warning me, telling me danger is ahead for all of us, and for the Planet itself. That's why I know we have to stop the person who hurt Tseng."

"We will just have to remain alert, then," Vincent said, looking about as if he'd suddenly caught Aeris and Sephiroth's feelings of paranoia. "I suppose we should inform Cloud of our progress now, correct?"

"Correct," Red responded, nodding to Aeris, who was still carrying the PHS. He lacked hands, after all, or pockets in which to carry it. The group remained alert at the base of the stairs as Aeris pressed the buttons that would contact Cloud and the others, hoping they were still safe and able to answer.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud's team had enjoyed similar luck, traveling unimpeded through the winding hallways of the Temple in virtual silence. He led the way with Tifa directly behind him, followed closely by Yuffie, Cid, and finally Barret. As Cloud reached the end of yet another narrow corridor, finding a set of stairs leading downward to a doorway, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a shrill sound filled the air, echoing off of the walls and through the maze. Almost everyone in the party drew their weapons and took up fighting positions until he realized where the sound was coming from: His own pocket. With a slight smile of amusement, he held up one hand for the team to stand down, then plucked the offending PHS from his pocket with the other. Pressing the button to answer the call, Cloud held the device to his ear and looked toward the ceiling in concentration.

"Cloud here."

"Cloud, it's Aeris," a soft, female voice said, alive and well much to his relief. "My group has reached a staircase, and we're going to head up and see where it leads. We haven't had any trouble yet... It's almost too easy."

"Agreed," Cloud said with a nod, though Aeris couldn't possibly be aware of the gesture. "I've been thinking the same thing. There's been absolutely no resistance or sign of anyone. But at the same time... I just _feel_ that someone is here, waiting for me. It's like they're watching us advance even now."

Aeris paused on the other end, and Cloud frowned at himself. She was probably laughing at him over such a paranoid, childish statement. Glancing at Tifa, he was relieved to find that she, at least, was watching him with concern, no trace of humor in her warm brown eyes.

"That has to mean something, then... Sephiroth said almost the exact same thing," Aeris finally replied, causing Cloud to cringe, then bristle with anger.

"What are you implying?" he asked, more demanding than he intended to be. He saw the expressions of his teammates tense as they looked at him in confusion, but at the moment he was too annoyed to care, forgetting even to keep his voice down. "Are you saying that he feels the way I do?! Because _nothing_ could be further from the truth!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Cloud," Aeris stuttered on the other end, her voice trembling slightly. Cloud could see her face in his mind, her green eyes filled with unshed tears and her lower lip trembling. He briefly closed his eyes in shame at his outburst, then sighed deeply before opening them again.

"It's all right," he finally said in a much calmer tone. "I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. Just... have Red keep going and lead your group up those stairs. We're heading toward a flight of stairs ourselves, so we may end up meeting eventually."

"Right," Aeris answered, traces of worry still evident in her voice. "Be careful, then, and we'll check in when we learn anything more."

"All right. Take care, Aeris," Cloud said, then hastily broke the connection and pocketed the PHS. When he looked up to inform the others of the situation, he found them all gaping at him. He recalled his outburst, his face turning red, and shrugged awkwardly.

"What da hell was dat all about?" Barret asked, his loud voice booming down the hallway despite repeated reminders from everyone in his group that they were trying to remain inconspicuous.

"Are you all right, Cloud?" Tifa asked in a much quieter voice, the concern in her tone and on her face enough to relax him even as a different unsettled feeling washed over him when he met her gaze. He swallowed nervously, then nodded his head as firmly as he could manage.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Cloud said with a dismissive wave of one hand. "It's nothing important. The other group is heading through a doorway just like we're about to, and they're doing fine, so we're all going to move on."

"There's _some _kind of weird shit going on here," Cid insisted, leaning against a wall with one hand as the other held his spear close to his side. "It's too damn quiet, and then you flip the fuck out and won't tell us why. What's up, kid?"

Cloud sighed as Yuffie snickered at Cid's cursing, a habit of his she seemed to admire and was even beginning to emulate much to the dismay of the others. "I know what you mean about it being too quiet. It certainly _is_ odd... But I don't think we'll get any of our questions answered until we find the man who came in here ahead of us."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Cid said with a brief snort. "There's more to it than that and you know it, but I'll let it drop this time."

Cloud frowned, but was filled with relief anyway. He didn't want to try to explain the odd feeling that someone was just behind him, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. The thought that Sephiroth shared such feelings only made it worse. That he could share _anything_ with the man who ruined his life was unthinkable. Feelings were even more out of the question. They were nothing alike, nothing at all, Cloud repeated in his mind as if desperately trying to convince himself, biting down on a rising feeling of dread.

"Let's keep going," he said sternly, throwing Cid a brief look of annoyance before turning his back and beginning to walk. Cid muttered something under his breath, but followed him after allowing Tifa and Yuffie to pass by. With Barret again in the rear, his loud footsteps reaching the farthest ends of the hallway, Cloud led his team onward, praying that the warning blaring through his mind was nothing more than paranoia.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When the two groups met up again about an hour later, they were so surprised to see each other that a battle nearly resulted. Each team had followed their respective stairways into smaller chambers, where they'd found a few healing items, as well as a new staff for Aeris to use in battle and several materia which Yuffie immediately swiped as her own. The chambers led into a large, three-story room filled with almost two dozen separate doorways, all intertwined and leading to other stairways and doors within the center room. After being lost for quite some time, trying in frustration to find the pathway that would connect to the uppermost level and the large door that appeared to lead to the next area, Red had led his group into a second-level doorway only to nearly collide with Cloud's team coming from the opposite direction. Both sides had let out startled cries and drawn their weapons before realizing who stood before them and standing down with some amusement. After reporting which doorways each group had already tested, they soon found the correct pathway, exiting the maze of doors with collective relief.

In the next room, which was really more of a narrow stone path across a dark chasm with no visible bottom, Vincent looked down into the darkness and wondered with morbid fascination what it would be like to fall from the edge and plummet into the endless blackness. How far would he fall before hitting the ground, without every seeing it approaching? Or was there even a bottom at all, the pit leading into nothingness for all of eternity? Compared to the endless guilt and regret that made up his life, that didn't sound like such a bad fate... Maybe it would even allow a tormented, inhuman soul such as his to find rest with his lost love in death.

Vincent tore his eyes away from the edge of the path when he saw Cloud gazing down the long, narrow pathway with a thoughtful frown. He seemed to notice something, and Vincent looked about to locate what had captured their young leader's attention. He noticed a small pathway branching off from the main one, presumably leading to yet another room across the chasm. He was impressed that Cloud had noticed it from such a distance, though he would never show it. His ability to share his feelings had died with Lucrecia nearly thirty years before, and he didn't think there was any power in existence strong enough to reawaken them.

"The path ahead seems to bend to the right, probably to yet _anothe_r door," Cloud said, noting the way the walkway curved out of sight at the farthest end. "But I also see something ahead on the left, about halfway down. I think we should at least see what's there before leaving the area."

"Agreed," Red said, still speaking up after being co-leader for a brief amount of time. Vincent noted that his confidence seemed much improved after having been chosen by Cloud for the honor. It was surely a good thing, because having someone of Red's logic and intelligence influencing the team's decisions could only benefit them all.

"Maybe there's more Materia!" Yuffie whispered excitedly, fidgeting as she craned her neck to see past the others. She was so childish sometimes, Vincent thought, even though her fighting skills were quite good. She would only continue to be a liability, however, until she matured and learned to focus on things other than her own immediate desires. She had come a long way since she returned their stolen materia, but she still had far to go before becoming a reliable teammate. At her age, Vincent was far more mature… but then, he'd had no choice.

"I have a feeling whatever we find there will not be quite as pleasant," Vincent told her, his red eyes quietly scolding her behavior as he looked down from his much greater height. She frowned up at him as if seriously considering, but then stuck her tongue out a moment later and playfully ran to the front of the group. Vincent shook his head and sighed, then quietly followed the group once Cloud decided it was time to move on.

Walking just behind Sephiroth, Vincent saw that he appeared even more tense than usual, as if he expected to have to defend himself at any moment. He held his weapon close in his left hand, something Vincent noticed for the first time. Sephiroth seemed to be left handed, just like his mother. It was yet another similarity to his lost love that pulled at his heart, making him wish he was back in the isolation of his coffin in Nibelheim, never having met her son and reopened so many old wounds that could never be healed.

Vincent considered asking Sephiroth if he still felt the same as before, as if someone was watching his every move and waiting for him, but quickly decided against it. Sephiroth did not like to speak of his feelings, and any inquiry would likely be viewed as threatening. Vincent instead decided to keep a close watch on the son of his beloved, vowing not to let any harm come to him as he had promised so long ago. He had failed then, but fate had given him a second chance. To fail once was devastating, costing Lucrecia her life and Sephiroth his freedom and happiness. Even if it cost Vincent his own existence, he would not repeat his past mistakes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth's unexplained feeling of being observed only grew stronger when the group reached the narrow branch half-way down the long hallway. He could feel a cold sweat forming on his forehead and trailing down his back beneath his trench coat, and all of his muscles were tense as his pulse pounded at his temples. As they entered the small room on the left side of the pathway, the feeling grew stronger and he felt as if he were marching to his death.

In the center of the room was a circular pit leading down into darkness, surrounded by a low railing to prevent anyone from falling over the edge. Cloud entered first and slowly made his way around the path, the others fanning out into the room. Sephiroth remained just inside the doorway, unsure of why he felt so reluctant to enter the room. No one seemed to mind his remaining there when, suddenly, a bright light from an unknown source shown down into the pit, bathing it in a pale blue glow. Sephiroth took half a step backwards as the rest of the group retreated from the railing in alarm.

As they watched, the center of the room became brighter and brighter, shadows gradually appearing within the light. After a few moments more, Sephiroth could make out figures and structures where the shadows had once been, until he found himself looking into an image of the entrance to the Temple.

"This must be some kind of projector," Cloud whispered, wide-eyed with surprise and appreciation for the amazing display.

"Maybe it's like a security camera," Tifa suggested at Cloud's side, though not getting too close to the mysterious image.

"Amazing," Red commented, more interested in the phenomenon itself than in the scene it displayed. "I can detect no source of light or energy causing this. The ability to do this is remarkable. It has literally appeared out of nowhere."

Before they could discuss it further, the image before them slowly began to change and move. Tseng was shown entering the Temple and stepping into the first room alone, approaching the alter with something clasped in one hand. He looked about suspiciously, then turned his back and began to study the writing before him.

"Gods," Aeris whispered suddenly, "This must have been recorded earlier today, when Tseng first arrived!"

"Then that means... that whoever attacked him should appear in a matter of minutes," Vincent said, his expression calm despite the looks of alarm and fear displayed by his companions. Sephiroth, too, hid his thoughts on the matter and quietly stared at the image, his curiosity overriding his mounting feeling of panic for the moment.

"Right..." Cloud said quietly, pacing a few steps as Tseng continued to study the alter in the image. Finally, there was another change. The scene before them was filled with a bright flash of light that momentarily distorted the entire picture and left spots on their eyes. When the flash faded and the image returned to normal, Tseng was no longer alone.

Behind him, having appeared during the blinding flash, was a man with a shock of wild dark hair and a very long, wide sword clutched in both hands. His back was turned, the image unable to record his face. Tseng spun around with a look of alarm on his normally serene face, reaching for his gun. The newcomer was dressed all in black, and his broad shoulders seemed to shake with laughter though the image produced no sound.

_"He is mad," _Sephiroth thought, _"Just as I was. And this is... I am watching exactly what I would have done had I not broken away!"_

With one swift movement, the unidentified man lifted his sword and violently slashed Tseng across the chest before he could draw his weapon. Sephiroth had a feeling it wouldn't have helped, anyway. Mere bullets would never have stopped him. Tseng flew backwards and slumped to the floor as his blood splashed the walls. He went limp on the ground, dropping the object he held in the process. He no longer moved or breathed, a convincing act of playing dead if Sephiroth ever saw one. He would have fallen for it, too. It was the only reason Tseng had still been alive for them to find, he realized, gaining new respect for the leader of the Turks.

The eerie image continued as Avalanche could only watch, the unknown attacker bending to retrieve the Keystone which Tseng had dropped and placing it on the alter with deadly purpose. A moment later, the platform began to descend, and he soon vanished from sight as it lowered beneath the entrance hall floor. Once he was gone, Tseng slowly began to drag himself across the stone floor, retreating into the corner where they later found him near death. The image in the glowing light vanished a moment later, fading as quickly as it had appeared.

"Who was that? Does anyone know?" Aeris asked, her voice trembling after witnessing such a violent scene. Sephiroth felt a rare trace of sympathy rising within himself, followed quickly by an intense self-loathing. What the man in the image had done was nothing compared to his own past actions. What would Aeris think of him if she had been there and seen the destruction and death he'd caused? And why, suddenly, did the answer mean so much?

No one had an answer to the question, and another burst of light displayed a new image a few seconds later. This time, the room changed to one Sephiroth had never seen before, the walls a bright, fiery color due to the many large torches placed about, countless pictures and images sketched across them from one end to the other. At the head of the room was another alter, and the same man stood with his back turned to study the drawings on the wall. His arms were folded across his chest as he looked at them intently, a posture eerily similar to Sephiroth's. A moment later, the image was gone, and the light above the center of the room died and faded away.

"I have no idea..." Cloud finally answered, still staring at the place where the last image had just been. "But I feel like... maybe I should."

Sephiroth knew what he meant. He shared the feeling exactly. He didn't recognize the man in the image, either, and had no memory of ever having seen him before. But at the same time, he knew the man was familiar and _should_ have been recognizable to him. Unwilling to speak up because of the reaction he knew he would receive, Sephiroth merely shook his head and said nothing, the anxious feeling of danger as intense as ever.

"Maybe none of us know him, but now we know where he is," Cid spoke up after a long period of silence. He shrugged when eight pairs of eyes focused on him questioningly. "If he's still here at all," the pilot continued, "that god damn thing just showed us what room he's in." He pointed to the pit in the center of the room, now devoid of images or light, as if it were common sense.

"Of course," Cloud agreed, snapping out of his thoughts. "Where is the room with the all the pictures on the walls?"

"Perhaps up ahead and around the corner," Red voiced, gesturing in that direction with his head. "I believe we have already seen the rest of the Temple, and I certainly didn't see anything like that room on our way here."

"Then I guess we have to go that way and find out," Tifa said with some trepidation, as if she'd much rather not learn who the man was or run into him. Cloud nodded in agreement, and began to walk toward the exit of the small, circular room. Sephiroth stepped far to the side to allow him to pass without a confrontation, then followed at the rear of the group.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Moments later, the group reached the end of the dark, narrow hallway and passed through yet another door, each of them tense with the anticipation of battle. In the next room, they found the walls painted to resemble a large clock with tall, black roman numerals scripted about its face. The room was shaped much like the previous one that held the mysterious images, circular with a wide, dark chasm in the center. Its bottom remained invisible and unknown.

It was one of the strangest places Aeris had ever seen, bringing about even more questions about her origins as she followed the others across a wooden bridge to the other side. There, a much heavier door awaited them. Aeris suddenly felt the distinct presence of another, someone dangerous, the goose bumps rising on her limbs. Part of her was still wondering just what kind of society her people had once had, and how they had built such a place, even as she dreaded what might await them just ahead.

At the other end of the bridge, which swayed and creaked with each step they took, Cloud paused, peering cautiously inside the next area. His eyes widened seconds later, and he nodded sharply as he turned back to his team.

"This is it. There are torches inside and pictures on the walls," he whispered, beads of sweat visible on his forehead as he clutched his sword at one side. His hands were shaking ever so slightly.

"Can you see anyone in dere?" Barret asked, even he appearing afraid as he looked into the room over Cloud's shoulder. Cloud only shook his head, then took a deep breath.

"Everyone ready?" he asked, passing a brief glance over the group and trying to appear in command of the situation. Aeris could see through his calm, sensing the fear and worry in his heart as he prepared to lead them into a potentially fatal confrontation. He masked it well, but she had always been good at sensing people's true emotions. Behind her, she knew that something was bothering Sephiroth as well, though his expression remained cold and very much in control. Aeris wished that they would share their worries with the others, if only to unburden themselves, but knew that both of them valued their privacy far too much. Sighing, she tried to overcome her fears as Cloud slowly advanced into the room.

The flames from several large torches illuminated the room, casting dancing shadows on the walls and ceiling. Aeris' heart began to pound faster in her chest as she looked about. She felt an icy presence just a few feet away, though thus far she had seen no one. She found that while the others studied the art on the walls and the alter up ahead with fascination, Cloud and Sephiroth appeared to sense the danger as well, looking about as she did with their weapons ready. A moment later, a low, amused chuckle from the shadows proved their suspicions correct.

There, slowly stepping forward from the darkness and moving into the center of the room, was the man from the images. He seemed unconcerned that he was now surrounded by nine potential enemies. His sword was still strapped to his back and his dark Mako eyes glowed with insanity as they saw his face for the first time. His mouth twisted up in a cruel smirk as he looked over the group, unruly dark hair framing his face, one that would have been handsome without the distinct expression of madness marring his features. He was much taller than Cloud and powerfully built, to radiating power and danger. Aeris recognized him immediately, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"_Zack?_"she asked in a stunned whisper. "Is that you?"

The rest of the group turned to her in surprise, momentarily forgetting the madman before them until he began laughing again. It was much louder this time, and his entire body shook with it. After a moment, he abruptly stopped, and looked directly at Aeris with a cold, piercing stare that nearly froze the blood in her veins.

"Zack is dead," he said, his voice a low growl. "He was weak... Human... Flawed. I am his superior. And I am going to become one with the Planet."

Aeris fought the rising panic and distress gnawing at her heart. The man before her _had_ to be Zack, the first and only boy she'd ever dated in her teens. He had been in SOLDIER, and the last she'd heard of him after their long distance break up was that he was missing in action following a mission. Zack may have been a bit hyper and immature, but he was a nice young man and definitely _not_ crazy. Yet the figure staring her down with the same brown Mako eyes was undeniably the same man, at least in appearance.

"You _know _this lunatic?!" Yuffie demanded, having dropped into a fighting stance, her shuriken ready for use.

"I... I think so..." Aeris stumbled as the man continued to glare at her. "He looks just like him. He has the same voice, the same eyes... but he's gone insane," she finished in a frightened whisper, shaking her head sadly. "Gods, Zack, what happened to you?"

Zack did not respond, but turned his back to her and began pacing along the wall, studying the images thoughtfully as if no one else was present. Cloud watched him closely, though he seemed at a loss as to what he should do. He certainly hadn't expected Aeris to know the man they'd been looking for. The others held their positions, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I came here seeking the wisdom of the Cetra," Zack said, talking mostly to himself as he walked back and forth along the wall. His expression was thoughtful, though the insanity was visible in his eyes. They darted about wildly as he spoke and seemed unable to focus on one point for very long. "I have learned many things..."

"What da hell are you tryin' to do?!" Barret exclaimed, never having been a patient man. Zack ignored him and continued to calmly pace the room.

"I am going to become one with the Planet," he repeated proudly, gesturing to a picture on the wall that resembled a large boulder streaking across the sky in a path of fire. "With the power of the Lifestream, I will become a god and reshape the Planet for Jenova, as it was meant to be!"

"You're going to have to go through us to do that," Red said quietly, holding his head high with confidence. He didn't seem to think this one man was a match for all nine of them, and though Aeris knew Zack had always been quite strong and skilled in battle, she was inclined to agree. Still, she stood back with the others, desperately trying not to show her distress at having been reunited with him under such circumstances. The time to grieve over what he had become would come later, after the danger had passed. For now, protecting her friends and the Planet were all that mattered.

Zack laughed again, the sound booming off of the walls as he finally stopped pacing just before the large alter at the head of the room. "You cannot stop me," he said with a smirk. "I have learned all I need to know. Long ago, when the Tragedy From the Sky fell to the Planet's surface, the Lifestream gathered at the point of impact to repair the injury, consolidating all of its power there. What would happen if there were a more serious injury, one that threatened the very life of the Planet?" Aeris shivered when he laughed, an empty, cruel sound that was only an echo of the young man he had once been. "The Lifestream would gather in full force to repair it, and I would have enough power to become a god if I was present to absorb it! Then I will retake this Planet for its rightful owners!"

"But such an event would most likely kill everyone in the process," Red spoke up again, not intimidated by the man before him and more curious about his plans than anything else.

"That is of no matter," Zack said, lightly running a finger across the stone alter. "I do not need the humans to become a god. They have already done enough damage."

"That's enough!" Cloud finally exclaimed, drawing his sword and gazing threateningly at Zack. "You're not going to be allowed to do that."

"And who is to stop me? _You? _I think not. I have been warned about you... and the other like you." Zack grinned at Cloud, then turned his head to look directly at Sephiroth, who coldly met his gaze with no trace of emotion. "The two of you are the only true threat to me. But not for long."

In a blinding flash of light, his laughter echoing all about, Zack vanished, leaving Avalanche stunned and staring at each other in confusion. Aeris bit her lip to hold back the tears, looking between Cloud and Sephiroth for answers, when a loud shriek from above interrupted the stunned silence. She looked up in terror as another flash of light filled the room, shielding her eyes with one small hand. When it faded, a very large, distinctly inhuman creature hung above them in the air, the evil of its presence looming over them like a choking poison. Aeris knew what is was immediately as a shiver ran up her spine. Somehow, Zack had gone, and the creature called Jenova had taken his place.

Looking around at her teammates and finding most of them frozen in surprise and fear, Aeris' eyes widened when she saw both Cloud and Sephiroth suddenly double over and grip their heads between both hands, their expressions contorted in agony. Tifa ran to Cloud immediately, ignoring the threat overhead as her friend dropped to his knees, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Swallowing hard, Aeris pushed past Cid and Barret to reach Sephiroth's side as he, too, lost his footing and dropped to his knees. With Jenova shrieking above, the others circled around them to prepare for battle. Aeris reached out with one hand and placed it on Sephiroth's tense shoulder, shaking him as she desperately tried to reach him through whatever control Jenova was exerting.

"Sephiroth? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" she pleaded, receiving no response other than a low moan of pain as he continued to hold his head. "Sephiroth!" she shouted over the noise in the room, alarmed when he fell from his knees to curl into a ball on the cold stone floor, completely incoherent as he faded from consciousness. His sword clattered to the ground beside him, unable to save him from his torment. After looking across the room to find Tifa just as helpless as she leaned over the unconscious Cloud with tears streaming down her face, Aeris held onto one of Sephiroth's limp hands and began to pray for the lives of her teammates as the battle began.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **During my 9 years away from writing, I was oblivious to all the new games, the movie, etc that were released for our fandom. So when I returned and found out that Zack was now an immensely popular fan favorite, I face-palmed HARD. I had made him my replacement villain because at the time he was a minor character, and while what he did was heroic, he didn't seem to be a character of any huge significance. I thought using him to replace Sephiroth as Jenova's servant was rather clever at the time. Yeah, well… joke's on me, right? I was worried that it would seriously affect the popularity of my Alternate Universe, but thankfully that hasn't been the case. There was no way I was going to rewrite my fic and entire AU based on all the new information Square put out or decided to contradict or change while I was inactive, so I made the decision to keep my fics in line with the original game only and carry on with what I was doing for better or for worse. So sorry, Zack fans, but I wrote this between 1998 and 2000, so please keep that in mind! _~ JenesisX, 2013 _))


	19. Chapter Nineteen: A Clash of Will

**Chapter Nineteen: A Clash of Will **

When Sephiroth regained consciousness an unknown amount of time later, he awoke with a start, bolting into a sitting position and looking about with wild eyes. The last thing he remembered was the madman laughing at them and vanishing, and the appearance of Jenova moments after. The world had gone black after that. He'd felt the cold of the stone floor as he fell, accompanied by someone's worried shout and other, more violent sounds in the background. But now, as he glanced about with angry eyes, looking for Jenova and his chance for revenge, he found he was no longer where he once was.

Sephiroth found himself on a small island in a sea of calm green liquid that could have been only the Lifestream. The island was no more than twenty feet across at any point and completely vacant, save for the other man slowly pulling himself into a sitting position just a short distance away. It was Cloud, he saw with a mixture of disgust and alarm, though he noted that each of them had been stripped of their swords and materia. Still, he did not let his guard down as the other man came to, looking up into the sky above, which didn't seem to belong there at all. Bright stars shone down from the heavens, casting a soft glow across the Lifestream and the tiny island. Sephiroth could not recall ever having seen a place so strange before and briefly wondered how they'd gotten there before turning his attention back to his unlikely companion.

When Cloud rubbed his eyes and stood, he finally saw Sephiroth sitting nearby and instantly took a defensive posture, his eyes blue fire. His mouth turned up in an angry snarl as he reached in vain for his weapon, then finally settled for balling his fists at his sides.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? And what did you do with my sword?" Cloud demanded, preparing to lunge at his enemy at any moment.

Sephiroth bit back an angry retort, understanding why Cloud would be so angry and suspicious, and took a deep breath before replying in as cool a voice as he could manage. For some reason, this only further enraged the younger man.

"I had nothing to do with this," Sephiroth said diplomatically, watching Cloud bristle with fury as he innocently held up his hands. "I am as confused as you are. The last thing I recall is Jenova's appearance in the Temple, and then I awoke here."

Cloud seemed to consider his statement, even unclenching his fists for a moment as he looked thoughtfully at the night sky. "So you think she did this, then?" he finally asked, though he looked disgusted at being forced to speak with his rival.

Sephiroth shrugged slightly, his trench coat blowing in the breeze that had begun to gain in strength as he looked about. "I am not sure, but I believe that is possible. That man... Zack, Aeris called him... He did mention something about being able to eliminate us as a threat just before she appeared, after all."

"Then the others are still in the Temple, fighting them!" Cloud exclaimed with alarm. "And we're... _here_, wherever that is. We have to get back!"

Sephiroth nodded absently as he rose to his feet, surprised that Cloud had spoken of them collectively. "I would like nothing more than to return and extract my revenge upon that evil creature," he told Cloud, feeling dangerously vulnerable without the usual comforting weight of the Masamune. Still, he knew he was more than a match for Cloud in a physical fight, armed or not. It was Jenova or whoever else might appear that concerned him. "Unfortunately, I have no idea where we are or how we came to be here."

"Do not fear, my sons. I will explain everything to you."

Sephiroth and Cloud looked up in surprise as a female voice spoke from above. When they looked to the stars, a woman in flowing white robes slowly descended from the heavens to land softly on the sand before them. Though she had taken on a human form, and an attractive one at that, he could still feel the evil radiating from her as her alien cells seemed to call out to his, attempting to capture his will.

"Jenova," Sephiroth spat, as if the name were the foulest of curses. "I thought as much. What have you done, demon?"

"Now, Sephiroth," Jenova purred in a soft voice, taking half a step forward and reaching out to him with one slender hand, each finger adorned with a sparkling ring of diamonds. "Is that any way to speak to your mother?"

Cloud could only watch in a stunned horror as Sephiroth suddenly growled in rage, diving for Jenova with his hands raised for battle. "You are not my mother!" he cried in rage, his eyes alive with hatred. Jenova's face contorted in rage, and she simply raised one hand in the air instead of moving out of his way. Suddenly, Sephiroth was overcome with the same pain he'd felt in the Temple, only three times as intense. He immediately fell to the sand with a cry of agony, gripping his head and curling into a ball, his arms wrapped protectively around himself.

"What are you doing to him?!" Cloud demanded, gritting his teeth and approaching Jenova's human form with determination. "And what do _I _have to do with your sick plans?!"

Jenova laughed, a soft sound that would have been beautiful without the evil radiating through it. "You, my child, are going to aid us in our plan... whenever my son recovers his manners." She looked down at the trembling Sephiroth with a disgusted shake of her head, like a parent who had just read a bad progress report from her child's teachers.

"I'll do no such thing!" Cloud said, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest. "You can do whatever you want to me, but I'm _not _helping you!"

"We shall see about that," Jenova said with an amused grin that didn't reach her bright green eyes, tossing her head as long, white hair fell about her slender shoulders. "We shall see. Come with your mother, children."

Before Cloud could protest again or see if Sephiroth was all right, the world around him suddenly vanished and went black again. He gasped, clawing desperately at the air with a sudden fear that he had gone blind, only to find that he could not move. His body no longer seemed to exist, leaving his mind to drift aimlessly through the blackness. He tried to cry out, to scream in outrage, but could not make a sound. Just as he began to fear he was dead, doomed to drift alone in the darkness forever, the world suddenly came into existence around him again. He realized with relief that he again had a body, though he still couldn't move very well. He was chained to a wall, shackled hand and foot to the cold stone, with Jenova standing before him and smirking. To his left, Sephiroth hung in chains as well, though his head was slumped to his chest and his eyes remained closed, lines of pain etched across his face.

"Welcome to my dungeon," Jenova said, indicating the damp, stone cell around her with obvious pride. "This is the place where the two of you will remain for all eternity, unless you comply with your mother's wishes."

"Dammit, you are _not _anyone's mother! And certainly not mine! My mother was a wonderful person, but she's dead! Because of Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted, struggling in vain to free himself from the painful clamps that held his limbs. Across from him, Sephiroth began to stir, attracting Jenova's attention before she could reply to his angry protests.

"Now, now, Cloud, do not insult your brother like that. Awaken, my first born," she said, crossing over to Sephiroth and gently lifting one hand to raise his chin. Sephiroth's eyelids fluttered, then slowly opened. He looked dazed and not entirely coherent, something that frightened Cloud immensely. "That's it," Jenova coaxed, studying him with maniacal affection. "Return to me, my son."

Sephiroth mumbled something under his breath, his deep voice so weak and confused that Cloud feared the evil creature had again won him over to her side. Sephiroth himself was evil in Cloud's eyes, nearly destined to work beside the foul creature holding them both captive. But given the mortified look that crossed Jenova's face a moment later, Cloud quickly concluded that his greatest enemy hadn't pledged his loyalty after all.

"_What_ did you say?" Jenova hissed dangerously, leaning closer to Sephiroth to hear him better. Suddenly, Sephiroth raised his head on his own, jerking away from her hand and smirking at her almost arrogantly.

"I said..." he began, still a bit short of breath after the pain she had put him through, something Cloud could sympathize with as his own head continued to pound, "that you are _not _my mother!" Sephiroth shouted at her. "Lucrecia is my mother, and she died because of you! You are evil, a monster, and unworthy of children! I _hate_ you, and when I get out of here, I _will_ kill you!"

"You foolish, disobedient child!" Jenova screeched, reeling back and slapping Sephiroth soundly across the face. Unable to defend himself, he took the blow, his head rocking back into the stone wall. Sephiroth grinned even as blood trickled down his chin from a split lip, a victorious expression Cloud had seen him wear during many a battle.

"You may hurt me all you wish, monster," Sephiroth whispered coldly. "But I have endured nearly every pain imaginable, and nothing you do to me will make me return to your evil plans. I know better now! You lied to me, manipulated me when I was weak! But I know the truth now, and I will not err again. I promised my mother I would not!"

Cloud found himself silently cheering Sephiroth on, immensely surprised by his resistance to Jenova and even allowing himself to banish his hatred for him for the time being. He had a feeling they'd have to put their feelings aside and work together if they ever hoped to escape Jenova's grasp and return to aid their companions.

Jenova slapped Sephiroth again, even harder than before, but he continued to glare at her defiantly, his green eyes filled with a pride and determination that Cloud had always admired. Jenova growled and hit him repeatedly, so hard that Cloud turned his eyes away with a wince. When he dared to look back, Jenova was breathing heavily as Sephiroth continued to stare her down, unmeasured fury evident on her face.

"I could have broken your will again at any time!" Jenova shouted, her voice no longer soft or gentle, her mask broken. "I thought you would have enough sense to return on your own and thought to spare you the discomfort. But no! You have betrayed your own mother! You have betrayed our mission!"

"What I have done is the right thing," Sephiroth said, hiding any pain he felt beneath his defiance. "I am doing it for my mother. _Lucrecia_."

Cloud noted how angry that seemed to make Jenova as she turned away from Sephiroth in disgust, meeting his eyes with an evil that chilled his blood. "And what of you, my second son? Will you be a good child and help your mother?" Her voice was so sickeningly sweet that Cloud wanted to throw up.

"Screw you, I'd rather die."

"Then maybe you shall!" Jenova shouted, and suddenly, the woman before him transformed into her usual appearance, a tall, winged beast with claws and fangs, bright red eyes radiating evil. She grew to an enormous size, dwarfing Cloud and almost filling the room as she reached down as easily ripped him from the wall, his shackles still dangling from his limbs as she lifted him to eye level.

"I will enjoy torturing you," Jenova growled, predatory lips turning up into a smile of pure evil. "You are so fragile compared to Sephiroth... a failure, really, but I thought there was hope for you in loyalty. I was mistaken. And now, I will shred your weak mind so that you can never return to that girl. Tifa, is it?" Jenova laughed as Cloud visibly paled, failing to notice as Sephiroth fought fiercely to free himself from his restraints. "I thought so... You care for the girl!" Jenova bellowed triumphantly, her voice booming off the walls. "Perhaps I will kill her first, then, as you watch!"

"_NO!" _Cloud cried, fighting to get out of her grasp and fearing he would soon be crushed in Jenova's vice-like grip. "Leave her alone!"

Jenova laughed, watching Cloud struggle with amusement. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity as it became harder and harder to breathe, Jenova's eyes began to glow bright, their color that of fresh blood. The air around them slowly charged with power, and Cloud realized with a sickening dread that she was about to kill him. Cackling madly, Jenova lifted him high overhead, then slowly began to lower him toward an open mouth of razor sharp teeth.

_"Oh, gods, she's going to eat me,"_ Cloud thought, nearly laughing with hysteria as he watched his feet come closer and closer to her waiting mouth, his body dangling helplessly in her grip. _"Eaten alive by a monster... It's almost fitting."_ Closing his eyes tightly, Cloud braced himself against the impending agony and sent a silent prayer to the heavens that Tifa would remember him and stay safe.

But the pain he expected never came. Instead, Cloud heard a shout of rage from below, and immediately Jenova paused, her grip on him loosening slightly. Daring to open his eyes, he looked down and nearly fainted with relief. Sephiroth had somehow shattered his iron shackles and was free on the ground, his eyes alive with fury as he charged toward Jenova. She noticed him immediately and turned to face the threat, momentarily forgetting what she'd been about to do with her other captive. It was a mistake Cloud would not let her get away with.

With all he had, Cloud leaned forward and bit Jenova's hand, just as Sephiroth slashed at her massive leg with the Masamune, which had appeared in his hands as if by magic. Jenova roared in pain from both attacks, instantly opening her hand and releasing her hold on Cloud. His heart soared with relief until he realized where he was: nearly six stories high and falling toward the ground like a stone.

"Dammit!" he shouted, looking about frantically for some way to stop his fall. He found none, his heart pounding in terror. Sephiroth barely rolled out of the way of Jenova's massive foot as she attempted to step on him like an annoying insect, oblivious to his predicament. Cloud was free, but he was going to die anyway. He had the _worst _luck. Well, he supposed becoming a spot on the ground was preferable to being eaten alive.

Even so, he would have liked to live even more. Desperate, hating what he was about to do and having less than a second to process his thoughts, Cloud swallowed his hatred and called out to the only person who could save him.

"Sephiroth! Help!" he shouted, dangerously close to the ground. As he fell, in a fraction of a second, he saw Sephiroth look his way with an expression of horror as their eyes met. As if in slow motion, he slashed at Jenova once more, then turned and ran in Cloud's direction. With the enormous creature already turning to pursue him, Sephiroth dove beneath Cloud, breaking his fall with his own body. Cloud hit him hard, feeling the breath rush from his lungs as he pinned Sephiroth to the ground beneath him. But he was alive, he realized with a dizzy gleefulness a moment later. Looking up at the looming shadow of Jenova, however, he admitted to himself that his status might change soon if he didn't react quickly.

Cloud staggered clumsily to his feet, wishing desperately for his own sword as he watched Sephiroth fight to get up. He lifted the Masamune to return to the battle, even though he'd just had the wind knocked out of him and sustained several ribs broken from the force of the impact. He had to be in a lot of pain, but he didn't show it. As Cloud thought of his weapon, wide and heavy with a long, sharp blade, he suddenly felt it appear in his hands. Wide-eyed, but without time to think it over, Cloud dove out of the way of the energy blast Jenova fired from her hand, coming up in a roll and taking a defensive position opposite Sephiroth.

"Who is controlling who now?" Sephiroth asked coolly, standing tall as his black trench coat fell around him. It was just like old times, Cloud thought briefly, if only he didn't have the memories of the evil Sephiroth had done to him and so many others firmly locked inside his mind.

"You fools! You and all those you care for will pay for this!" Jenova bellowed, her voice shaking the very walls of the dungeon. Bits of the ceiling fell toward the ground and landed with a loud crash, making Cloud wonder just how sturdy their location really was… wherever they were. He had decided that Jenova must have somehow teleported them away from the Temple, perhaps even the Planet itself, but had no theory as to where they might be at the present moment. It would hardly be important, he realized, unless they lived through their latest battle.

"You can take your petty threats and shove them somewhere unpleasant," Sephiroth said with a smirk and the rare trace of humor Cloud had always found so amusing when serving with him in the past. Jenova howled with rage, lifting her foot and attempting to trap Sephiroth beneath it again. She was too slow in her true form, however, and he easily dodged the attack. With that opening, Cloud came up behind her and violently struck at her leg with his sword, purple blood spraying the cell wall as the creature stumbled and fell against it. The force was so great that the entire structure began to shake violently, large chunks of the ceiling plummeting toward the ground. Sephiroth narrowly avoided being hit by a large block of stone as the trembling continued to worsen. The sound of a distant rumbling steadily grew louder until it was nearly deafening. As more and more of the ceiling began to rain down upon them, Jenova release a final shrill shriek that left Cloud's ears ringing and vanished in a flash of light.

"She has retreated, but the building is collapsing!" Sephiroth shouted, unmistakable concern in his voice. Cloud couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, as if truly seeing him for the first time since the day they had arrived in Nibelheim five years before. The lingering insanity, the darkness, the uncertainty... all were gone from Sephiroth's eyes, replaced only by his command presence and confidence, as if he was again the man Cloud had once admired and followed into battle. Shaking his head, telling himself firmly that he could never trust Sephiroth again, Cloud was nearly crushed by a falling column as he brought himself back to reality.

"No kidding!" he yelled back as the ground shook beneath his feet, making it difficult to remain standing. It was as if a powerful earthquake had suddenly hit and was about to destroy everything in its path. "We have to get out of here!"

"That would be preferable," Sephiroth said flatly, slowly making his way over to Cloud as large cracks began to appear in the walls and ceiling. "But, Cloud... there is no door!"

Looking about with wide eyes, Cloud saw that it was true. In the stone dungeon they occupied, there was no way in and no way out. All four walls were solid stone, and all of it was about to come crashing down on their heads.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Cloud! Cloud, wake up!" Tifa begged, still crouching over her friend as his eyes remained closed, his mouth turned down in a sharp frown as if he were in pain. The air around them shook with a loud screech from Jenova as she moved in to attack, glaring down threateningly at Cid and Barret. Tifa shook Cloud's shoulder desperately, but got no response. Fighting tears, she glanced across the room at Aeris as Cid shouted a curse and charged forward with his spear, finding the other woman in a similar situation.

Aeris was kneeling beside Sephiroth in silent prayer, holding onto his hand and concentrating as if trying to heal him somehow. Tifa couldn't image what was even wrong with he and Cloud, doubting Aeris would have much success, but the desperate way she tried to aid Sephiroth was troubling. She knew Aeris didn't hate and fear him as the others did, but it seemed that she was genuinely upset and concerned about him. Pushing the thought from her mind, Tifa called out across the room to her friend.

"Aeris! Any luck?" she called, wincing as Jenova batted Barret away and into one of the tall torches, knocking it to the ground with a clatter. The flame licked dangerously across the floor as if searching for a victim, as Red growled and cast a high-level ice spell. It visibly staggered Jenova and allowed Yuffie and Cid to get in a few shots with their weapons while Barret recovered and got back to his feet, swearing loudly. Vincent was crouched nearby, shooting repeatedly at the creature but not seeming able to injure it much.

"No!" she shouted back, a powerful despair in her voice. "It's like he's gone into some kind of coma!"

Tifa bit her lip as she looked down at Cloud's pallid face, knowing she would never forgive herself if he lost his life that day. There was so much she wanted to tell him that she hadn't been able to find the courage to say, and if he died without knowing... Tifa firmly told herself that he would _not _die, that she wouldn't let him leave her just yet. Brushing a strand of blond hair from his sweat-dampened forehead, she tried not to attract Jenova's attention to them even as she wished she could aid the others in the fight. She couldn't leave Cloud, and it didn't seem that Aeris wanted to leave Sephiroth, either. She hoped desperately that the rest of the team could handle the situation without the four of them.

Tifa watched helplessly as Jenova fired a powerful bolt of energy into the center of the battle, throwing Cid and Vincent from their feet and scattering the others. Vincent was hit so hard that he was thrown back through the doorway into the previous room, the sound of his body slamming into a wall making Tifa squeeze her eyes shut. Cid landed in a corner near the alter and didn't move for long moments, and she held her breath until she heard him scream a particularly vulgar word for the female anatomy at Jenova before slowly trying to drag himself to his feet. Red cast another ice spell, but it was weaker than his last as he tired and didn't have as much of an effect. Barret's bullets didn't even phase the monster, and it completely ignored he and Yuffie while moving in to finish off Cid. He was dazed and unable to move before she had blocked him into the corner, looming above and roaring with the anticipation of a kill.

"Oh... _shit!_" Cid yelled, raising an arm to shield his eyes as Jenova lifted a foot to crush him. Barret and Yuffie were out of range, and Red's desperate biting attack at her ankle did nothing to stop her. Vincent had not yet returned to the fight, likely knocked unconscious or worse. Just as Tifa began to look away from what was surely the end of the pilot who had come so far with them, a shrill cry rivaling Jenova's own cut through the room, stopping everyone where they stood. Jenova quickly put her foot down a few feet from Cid, who sighed in relief and quickly scrambled away to safety before turning toward the new sound.

There in the doorway stood a huge, purple, winged and clawed demon with sharp fangs and glowing red eyes. Tifa's own eyes went wide in horror, fearing that Vincent had been killed by this creature while injured in the other room. She could only hope it wasn't a powerful reinforcement come to help Jenova.

To everyone's relief, the demon immediately rose into the air on leathery wings and charged Jenova, tackling her back into a wall with a force great enough to rattle the entire building. Tifa heard Aeris shriek, noting that she now was leaning over Sephiroth as if to protect him. The others took the distraction as an opportunity to regroup, watching in awe as the mysterious demon clawed and bit at Jenova's neck as she remained pinned against the wall. Roaring with pain, Jenova tried and failed to bat it away as the creature continued to attack her. When the party on the ground recovered from the shock of its appearance and attacked again in unison with everything they had, Jenova gave one last, piercing cry and vanished in a blinding flash of light. Tifa nearly cried with relief, though to her dismay Cloud still did not move.

"What the hell is _that?!_" Cid shouted, panting heavily as he held a hand to a large lump on his head. He pointed to the still-hovering demon as if demanding an explanation, pausing a moment later to turn and light a victory cigarette. "Um, thanks though," he added, hoping the silent creature wasn't going to turn on him after saving his life. "You wanna cigarette? Heh."

The demon tilted its head, quietly studying Cid with predatory eyes, almost as if it understood what he was saying. A moment later, it let out a loud roar, then turned and flew from the room as suddenly as it had appeared. Having just barely survived a major battle, everyone was more than happy to let it go.

"Okay then…" Cid said, shrugging it off and taking a long drag. "_Fuck_, my head hurts."

"Where da hell's Vincent?" Barret asked after looking over the group, holding a gash on his right arm to slow the bleeding.

"When Jenova cast that big bolt spell, it hit him and threw him out of the room!" Tifa said in a panic, having forgotten all about their strange companion in her terror and concern for Cloud. "I think he might be-"

"Dead?"

All eyes went wide as the party turned to face the doorway. There stood Vincent, looking exhausted and a bit disheveled, but not seriously injured and still very much alive. He walked slowly as if in pain, and his breathing seemed a bit ragged, his red eyes dull and heavy.

"Thank the gods!" Tifa exclaimed. "I thought for sure that demon had finished you off!"

He blinked at her, tilting his head slightly as if momentarily confused before sighing heavily and looking down at his gold boots. When he finally spoke, his voice was so quiet it was nearly a whisper. "That 'demon' and I… are one and the same."

"What?!" Cid exclaimed, almost dropping his cigarette.

"It is impolite to stare," he said, noting that everyone was now openly gaping at him when he dared glance up again. He looked extremely uncomfortable and ashamed under their scrutiny, pulling the collar of his cloak up even higher to hide his face.

"But... but!" Yuffie stammered, her jaw hanging open. "_You're_ that _monster?!_"

"Call me what you like... I had no choice in what was done to me." Vincent abruptly turned to face Aeris as everyone continued to gawk at him, making it clear that it was not a matter up for further discussion. "How is he?"

Aeris still looked a bit stunned at what he had just revealed, but was clearly more worried about the man lying unconscious before her. She swallowed hard and quickly managed to find her voice. "I can't tell... He just won't wake up! And it seems as if he's having a nightmare..."

Sephiroth frowned in his sleep, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Every so often, he would mutter incoherently and struggle as if being restrained. Glancing at Tifa, Vincent saw that Cloud was in the same condition and frowned with concern.

"We must get them away from here. And from Jenova," Vincent said firmly, looking about for another exit. But before anyone else could speak, the entire Temple shuddered as if hit by a sudden earthquake.

"The hell?!" Cid exclaimed, leaning on a wall for support as the others did their best to remain on their feet.

"I feared this would happen!" Red shouted over the rumbling. "Zack got what he came for after all. Oh my..."

"The Black Materia?" Yuffie asked with obvious annoyance and disappointment, and Red nodded with dread on his usually calm face.

"Yes, but it is more than that!" The shaking grew more severe, the building rocked with tremors as bits of the ceiling began to fall to the ground and wide cracks appeared in the walls. "The Temple _is _the Black Materia!"

"What?!" It was a collective exclamation, shouted by nearly everyone who was conscious.

"It is true! Grandfather told me of it once, though we believed it was only a legend! Taking the materia, which is the actual Temple itself, naturally causes the structure to collapse and vanish!"

"In other words," Cid interrupted as he dodged a falling chunk of ceiling, "we have to get the hell out of here before this god damn place caves in on our heads!"

"Precisely," Red agreed without humor, nodding toward the door. "Someone carry Cloud and Sephiroth! We only have a few minutes to escape!"

Tifa released Cloud's hand with some reluctance, and Barret hoisted him over one shoulder with a grunt. Vincent managed to carry Sephiroth by himself, proving to be much stronger than he appeared, and Aeris remained close to his side almost protectively. With Red in the lead, the Temple around them shuddering as larger cracks began to appear in the structure, the party ran for the rear exit as quickly as they could manage. They could only hope they'd have enough time to escape before the building collapsed in on itself and crushed them.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **For my purposes, Vincent only has one demon residing in him. It seemed too complicated to try to deal with all of the others, at least at the time when I was writing this fic and focusing more on Sephiroth and Aeris, and honestly I found the other demons to be rather lame and silly. So I chose Chaos, the most demonic and highest of his in-game Limit Breaks, and decided to stick with just that one. I find it hilarious that Square eventually ended up doing the same thing! They apparently like my ideas! Er… I mean… ;) For more about Vincent and his battles with Chaos, my story _Transformations _that comes a lot later in my AU continuity will probably be to your liking. _~ JenesisX _))


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Will to Live

**Chapter Twenty: The Will To Live **

No sooner was Avalanche through the rear exit of the Temple of the Ancients than the doorway itself gave way and collapsed, moving even the ground beneath their feet as they continued to run. Red led the way down the stone stairway that descended from the crumbling building at an almost impossible pace, the others doing their best to keep up with him and make it to safety. The path cracked and splintered away beneath their feet, pieces both large and small breaking off and tumbling away into a growing chasm forming in the ground. It was a challenge just to keep from stumbling, and Barret and Vincent had an even harder time while carrying their fallen companions.

Finally, after only a few minor falls and scrapes, the last of the group cleared the gates leading from the Temple and regrouped, standing together and panting breathlessly as they looked back at the building. Slowly, as if time had suddenly decided to pass at a much lesser rate, the great Temple of the Ancients collapsed from the top floor downward with a deafening rumble, clouds of smoke rising to choke the clear afternoon sky. And then there was silence, the rubble from the building simply vanishing as if by magic, leaving a great crater in the ground where the legendary building once stood.

"Holy shit," Cid whispered as Barret gently placed Cloud in the soft grass at their feet. Tifa immediately knelt by his side again, trying to aid him even as she watched the spectacle in the distance.

"I hope Tseng was able to get out in time," Aeris added quietly, taking a similar position at Sephiroth's side once Vincent had set him down. When she saw the looks some of the others gave her, she only shrugged. "My mother and I have known him for years. He's not a bad man. And besides, we shouldn't ever wish anyone dead."

"If you say so," Barrett muttered, still shaking his head and staring in disbelief at the place where the enormous building had been only moments before. "So, are dey gonna wake up any time soon, or what?" Beneath his impatience, it was apparent that he was genuinely concerned for Cloud, looking down at their leader with concern on his face.

"I believe it should not be long now," Vincent said calmly, studying Sephiroth from where he stood over him. "I suspect it was Jenova's influence which caused them to react this way."

"But why?" Tifa asked, shaking her head as she felt Cloud's forehead. "I guess it makes sense with Sephiroth, because he thought she was his mother, but why Cloud?"

"Other than the fact that he was in SOLDIER with Sephiroth, he would seem to have no connection to Jenova," Red said, sitting back on his haunches and looking thoughtful. "But if Vincent is correct, which is logical given the time they fell ill and what Zack said, there must be more to it than that."

"Cloud knows," Vincent said, his red eyes causing Tifa to shiver involuntarily when he looked her way. If the others had not found him strange before, they most certainly did now. "He may not recall at the moment or be willing to tell us, but he knows..."

"And how do you know that?" Tifa snapped, frowning severely. "You only just met him! Cloud would never keep things from me... from _us_." Tifa blushed a little at her slip, but quickly covered it with anger. Vincent only shook his head. Tifa bit her lip in frustration, then forced herself to remain calm for Cloud's sake. She would get her answers later, once he was safe again.

"Hey, so what's the deal with you turning into a monster like that, anyway?" Yuffie demanded, folding her arms across her chest in an attempt to look taller and more adult. "You never told us you could do that!"

"I chose not to."

"You sure seem to keep a lot of secrets," Cid said with suspicion. "It's kinda hard to trust someone like that, you know."

"I do not expect your trust. Trusting me has always been a fatal mistake..."

"Oh, cheerful thought!" Yuffie exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She then performed a perfect back flip from where she stood, tiring of Vincent's dark, vague responses. She spotted a tall tree nearby and hastily climbed up into its highest branches, settling into a crook to count the materia in her weapon and armor for perhaps the third time that day.

Cid gave up, too, leaving Vincent to his silent brooding as he lit a new cigarette and leaned against a thick tree to smoke, closing his eyes against the pounding headache the battle had left him with. He wasn't about to argue with the guy who'd just saved his ass back there, part demon or not.

Tifa was becoming increasingly worried about Cloud, and the behavior of her companions wasn't helping. She took a deep breath to keep from screaming at them to do something to help him, even though she had no idea what that might be. She was angry at the world, and yelling might have made her feel better. Nothing could have been worse than just sitting there, staring at his prone form, wondering if he would ever wake up. Just as Tifa was about to ask Aeris what she thought they should do next, she felt an almost imperceptible flexing of the muscles in the hand she held. Her heart leapt with hope, and she fought back tears of relief as she leaned in a little closer to her best friend.

"Cloud? Cloud, can you hear me?" she asked desperately. Seeing the confused looks on the faces of her companions, she fought the trembling that spread through her body and looked to them with wide eyes. "I think I felt him move his hand!"

Red smiled, standing and coming a little closer to softly nudge Cloud's free hand with his warm, wet nose. "Perhaps he is about to regain consciousness. Cloud has never been one to give up, after all."

Tifa nodded with excitement, desperate to know if he really was recovering. It was the only possibility, because she knew she could never go on without him. She had lost everything else in her short life, and she wasn't about to let the dark side of fate steal him away from her as well. Not even noticing when Aeris informed Red that Sephiroth had still not shown any signs of coming around, she concentrated on helping the man before her in any way she could.

"Cloud?" she asked again, lightly stroking his cheek with the back of one hand. "Cloud, please wake up!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud was getting tired of waking up in strange places with a splitting headache. This time, he found himself lying in a field of tall green grass, looking up into a clear blue sky as the sun shone down on his skin. It warmed him thoroughly, making him want nothing more than a long nap. The stirring sound at his side finally motivated him to sit up, and when he did he sighed heavily and fought the familiar anger burning in his veins.

"Sephiroth. Why are you still here?"

Sephiroth blinked as if trying to clear his vision, seated about six feet away. He looked around the area first, appearing quite confused, before finally turning back to Cloud.

"I could ask the same of you."

Cloud sighed with annoyance, pulling himself to his feet and swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness nearly overtook him. He stood still until it passed, then focused his gaze on Sephiroth. "You seem to know where we are, though, and I want you to tell me."

"We are nowhere, really," Sephiroth said, also standing and taking a few steps, as if testing his footing. "Jenova managed to trap us here when she appeared in the Temple of the Ancients."

"Where is _here?_" Cloud demanded again, realizing with dismay that his sword was gone again. This time, even when he focused his thoughts on the weapon, it did not reappear.

"Cloud, you are trapped inside your own mind, as am I," Sephiroth said, as if it should have been obvious. "Jenova brought us into hers, to try to persuade us to serve her, but she must have retreated. The last thing I recall is being hit with a falling boulder while we were trapped inside her dungeon."

"Me, too," Cloud said, squinting as he tried to remember. "So, after Jenova left we... ended up in our own minds?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Basically. Our minds remained linked somehow after what she did to us," he said, as if explaining a problem of no real interest. Cloud cringed at the very idea. "We are trapped here together now."

"If we're only inside our own minds, why can't we just wake up?" Cloud demanded, staring at Sephiroth as if it were all his fault. For the first time, he noticed that the other man was no longer wearing his battle uniform, but instead a simple pair of brown pants and a long sleeved white shirt. All of his armor, his sword, and his traveling gear were gone, and his long silver hair was pulled back into a casual ponytail. Cloud frowned, never having seen him out of uniform before, noting that he was still dressed as he had been before.

"We can, whenever we want to," Sephiroth said, walking a few feet to stand at the shore of a clear lake that had not been there the last time Cloud looked.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked suspiciously, coming up behind Sephiroth to see what he suddenly found so fascinating. When he gazed down into the lake, his eyes went wide with surprise. In it, he saw an image of the forest just outside the Temple of the Ancients. His own body lay still in the grass as Tifa crouched over him, tenderly stroking his cheek and holding his hand as she spoke to him. Cloud blinked, noticing Aeris and the unconscious Sephiroth a few feet behind them in the background, though much less clearly as if they were somehow miles away.

"What's this?" Cloud asked, annoyed that he seemed to be in constant need of Sephiroth's help ever since encountering Jenova. "Is that real?"

Sephiroth nodded again, and Cloud noted that he had an almost eerie sense of calm and peace about him, quite different than he had been in many years, or perhaps ever. "That is what is happening right now, back in the real world. Our bodies remain comatose, since we are trapped here and cannot reach them."

"But you said we could leave whenever we want...?"

"Yes. You just have to want to return."

"But I do!" Cloud exclaimed in frustration, continuing to watch the image before them with frustration. "I don't want to stay here, especially not with you!"

"Then wake up," Sephiroth said matter-of-factly. "If you truly wish to live in that world again, you will."

"You make it sound as if I'd rather be dead," Cloud mumbled bitterly, sitting down beside the lake, absently dipping his fingers into the cool water. "But that's not true. I may have... regrets... but I don't want to die!"

"You have many things to go back for, whether you believe that or not," Sephiroth said, and as he sat down a short distance from Cloud the younger man could have sworn there was sorrow in his eyes. "You would be a fool to stay here and leave them to worry."

"What about you?" Cloud asked before he could stop himself, not sure why he should even care. Still, something about Sephiroth bothered him. His entire appearance and demeanor had changed... as if he had given up on ever returning to the life he'd been leading.

Sephiroth gave a short, bitter laugh, slowly shaking his head and smirking with faint amusement. "I did my part by not allowing Jenova to corrupt me again, so that I would not hurt anyone else. If I am dead, I am no longer a threat. She cannot use me as a corpse. And besides, it is not as if I would be missed. No one ever cared for me while I lived. Perhaps I will be with my mother now... "

He spoke so calmly, without obvious emotion in his voice, but the pain was evident on his face. For a brief moment, Cloud Strife was filled with pity for Sephiroth, watching as the fallen warrior lay back in the grass, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. For some reason that alarmed Cloud, and he hastily hopped to his feet, lightly kicking one of Sephiroth's boots to get his attention. Sephiroth opened one shining emerald eye, though his expression of calm did not break.

"Yes?"

"I'm not leaving you here to die."

It took all of Cloud's strength to speak those words, and though they left a bad taste in his mouth, he knew he was doing the right thing. "If I leave you here, knowing you're committing suicide by not even trying to wake up, I'll be no better than you were that day in Nibelheim. Besides, do you think your mother wants you to give up so soon?"

Suddenly, the lake before them filled with fire, the buildings in flames recognizable as Cloud's hometown. He fought down a mixture of revulsion, sorrow and anger, reminding himself that image was nothing more than a shared memory.

Sephiroth sighed but slowly sat up again, resting his elbows atop his knees and his chin in his hands, which were now without gloves. He had graceful, delicate hands, Cloud noted with some surprise, the black tattoo of the number one the only visible flaw. "Go back to your friends," Sephiroth said, almost sleepily. "I have taken enough from you."

Cloud watched as Sephiroth hung his head, his entire body slouching forward as Nibelheim continued to burn before them in the lake. "I never told you I was sorry, but then you never would have accepted. And you should not. There are no words to compensate you and so many others for my actions."

Cloud didn't know what to say to that, looking helplessly into the sky. There, the image of Tifa crouched over his body reappeared, as if beckoning him to reach for it and return to where he belonged.

"I won't let you make me into a killer," Cloud said, shaking his head and fighting the desire to reach out to Tifa, forgetting about his former leader and most hated enemy for eternity. "Unless you come with me... I'll stay here and die, too. I'd rather die as a good person than live as a murderer."

"Don't you see?" Sephiroth asked, now visibly shaken. "If you make me return, you are forcing _me _to live as a murderer. Do you think I want that? Do you think the voices of the dead do not haunt me? Do you not realize the guilt I must live with, the blood that has stained my hands?" Sephiroth looked down at his hands in disgust, holding them away from his body as if they were frightening to him. His black gloves had reappeared.

"But..." Cloud broke off his own argument and sighed, not knowing what else he could say. He hated Sephiroth, feared him, but still he would not leave him to die. He was no longer the evil being he had once been, Cloud knew on some level, even if he could never trust him or truly believe it in his heart. He looked almost helpless now, even depressed, and seemed genuinely regretful of his past. Killing him before he had changed would have been justified, but now...

_Damn my moral code. It's going to get me killed!_

Suddenly, as Cloud looked longingly into the image of Tifa so gently trying to nurse him back to health, a thought occurred to him that nearly caused him to smack himself in the head. If she was what was drawing him back to reality despite his pain and the losses he had suffered, then maybe the same would work for Sephiroth.

Before them in the lake, Nibelheim vanished, replaced with the same view of the forest that hung in the sky above. This time, it focused on Sephiroth, still unconscious and appearing pained as he lay completely still in the grass. More importantly, though, Aeris kneeled at his side, holding his hand and talking to him quietly with a look of worry on her angelic face. Cloud pointed to the image, then turned to Sephiroth with a demanding glare.

"Are you willing to hurt her?" he asked, knowing that he would never have done anything to hurt Tifa if he could help it. Over the last few days, Cloud had noticed the way Aeris looked at Sephiroth, and how she always went out of her way to be near him or speak to him. As much as he had tried not to notice or to convince himself it wasn't true, he admitted now that there was something developing between them. And now, as much as the idea of anyone befriending Sephiroth disgusted Cloud, it might have been the only chance he had to bring them both back to reality.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously, peering at the image as if embarrassed. He even blushed.

"If you die, she'll miss you. You said no one would, but you're wrong. Vincent would care, too, because he loved your mother and he's been trying so hard to protect you. I may not be thrilled with having you around, or with Aeris having taken a liking to you, but she's my friend and I don't want to see her hurt!"

"You think she would care if I were to die?" Sephiroth asked, and this time he sounded strangely hopeful, and very insecure. Cloud almost smiled, seeing the same self doubt in the older man as he always felt around Tifa.

"She would care if _anyone_ died, because that's just the kind of person she is," Cloud said fondly, wishing not for the first time that he'd had a sister like Aeris when he was growing up so alone. "But I think she respects you, and thinks of you as someone she cares about. And if you die and upset her... I'll kill you."

For the first time in over five years, Sephiroth almost smiled. It may not have been much, but the amusement shone through in his eyes. "I would not want to make you attempt to prove your futile words," he said, still gazing at the image before them with barely disguised longing. He took a deep breath a moment later, then climbed to his feet and stood beside Cloud. When next he looked at Sephiroth, the former general was back in his usual battle armor and black trench coat, his hair loose and flowing down his back. He nodded sharply to Cloud, who couldn't quite suppress a grin of victory.

"Ready to go back now?" Cloud asked, looking excitedly at the image of Tifa above them and wanting nothing more than to be back at her side. Somehow, he felt that things would be better once he was with her again, and that his heart had begun to heal just a little. Despite himself, he found that he hoped the same was true for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth only nodded. "Let's go."

With that, both men closed their eyes and concentrated, focusing on what was most dear to them. With their reasons for living firmly in mind, they willed themselves to break free from their mental prison and return to consciousness.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Awakening

**Chapter Twenty One: Awakenings**

Tifa and Red remained with Cloud over the next half hour, sitting beside him and watching as he seemed to struggle to regain consciousness. His expression changed between relaxed, worried, and even pained, and the muscles in his limbs were tense as he occasionally flexed his fingers or tried to move his legs. Tifa noticed that a short distance away, Sephiroth finally seemed to be coming around as well. Though his progress was a bit slower, Aeris looked relieved as she stayed at his side with Vincent close by. It seemed he would awaken again after all, though Tifa wasn't quite sure how she felt about that.

When Cloud's eyelids finally fluttered, then slowly opened, Tifa broke into a wide grin, already feeling several tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. His gaze was unfocused and confused, but after he blinked a few times he looked up into her eyes with recognition.

"Cloud!" she cried, leaning down to hug him when he, too, began to smile. He looked stunned, but awkwardly hugged her back, briefly closing his eyes again. Tifa held him as tightly as she could for fear that he would lapse back into a coma, then realized she was probably strangling him and released her grip, pulling back and blushing with embarrassment. "I'm so glad you're okay! What happened?!"

Cloud blinked again as if his vision still wasn't quite clear, then slowly shook his head as he managed to sit up with Barret's assistance. The others gathered around, but remained a bit farther back, looking on with curiosity and relief. They knew enough to give Cloud some space, and Tifa was grateful beyond words.

"It was... something with Jenova," he muttered as if he'd been sleeping for centuries, rubbing at his eyes as he looked thoughtfully at the tall blades of grass. "I'm not sure what she did, exactly. But she had Sephiroth and I trapped in her mind somehow... Did you kill her? And that man?" Cloud spoke quickly as he voiced his questions, troubled by his lack of knowledge of the events that occurred while he was unconscious. He looked wildly between Tifa and the others for answers.

"We caused she and Zack to retreat," Red said calmly, his tail flicking behind him every few seconds. "But we failed... Zack got the Black Materia."

"Damn," Cloud muttered, looking distressed. Then, suddenly, he turned his head to the left as if he had forgotten something desperately important. Tifa watched as his eyes focused on Sephiroth, who still had not awakened. He frowned briefly at the way Aeris was caring for him, then turned back to Tifa with concern.

"Is he all right?" Cloud asked, surprising her immensely. She never would have expected him to bother asking, much less seem so concerned about the answer.

"I'm not sure," she answered, careful to keep any emotion from her tone. "He's been unconscious like you were."

"He was with me, where Jenova trapped us... and I thought we found the way out together. He was right behind me!" Cloud exclaimed, frustrated. "If he lied to me and decided to... to..." He paused, shaking his head as if deciding not to complete the statement and ignoring the stares he received. "He better wake up," he finished flatly, blinking away his remaining dizziness as Tifa continued to support him.

Aeris turned away from Sephiroth to smile at Cloud, relief evident on her face. "I'm so glad you're all right, Cloud," she said quietly. "I was really worried... We all were."

Cloud nodded his thanks, then climbed to his feet with Tifa's help. Slowly, he made his way over to Aeris and Sephiroth and stood above them, looking down with a deep frown. Tifa was baffled over his sudden concern for Sephiroth's well being, but said nothing and allowed him to lean on her, trying not to think about how wonderful the closeness was. As Aeris turned back to Sephiroth, still holding his hand, he suddenly turned his head to one side, muttering something under his breath that no one could make out. Aeris' eyes went wide, and Tifa noted that Cloud's entire body relaxed. She herself was a bit fearful and would have taken a few steps away if she hadn't had Cloud's arm around her.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris asked quietly, tilting her head to study him.

"What do you want?" he said quite distinctly after a brief pause, his tone annoyed as if he had been awakened from a particularly pleasant dream.

"You're awake!" Aeris exclaimed, leaning over to embrace him much as Tifa had done with Cloud. Sephiroth's eyes opened with a start, and he looked so stunned that it was almost comical. He did not return Aeris' show of affection, but did seem to relax as he visibly attempted to regain his bearings.

"So I am..." Sephiroth muttered, looking up at Aeris with a bit of embarrassment as she pulled away, blushing when she realized that everyone had been watching. Off to her right, Tifa swore she almost saw Vincent smile before he quickly turned his face into the high collar of his cloak.

Sephiroth gradually managed to sit up on his own, holding his head in his hands and frowning as if in pain. But after a moment, he hopped to his feet without assistance and looked back in the direction of the Temple. He appeared surprised to see it gone, but did not question what had happened. Instead, he turned and looked at Cloud, who met his gaze without his usual burning anger. Tifa was stunned, wondering what had happened between them while they were with Jenova.

"I trust you are well?" Sephiroth asked, briefly looking him over. Cloud nodded sharply, almost like a soldier facing his superior.

"I am. And you?" Cloud asked, surprising Tifa even further. She decided that they would have to talk later, in private. Besides, there were a lot of things she'd decided she needed to tell him now, having come so close to losing him. The thought of him being gone from her world terrified her, and Tifa was ashamed for having kept so much from him for so long. No matter how hard it was, she was determined not to waste any more time. She could only hope it wasn't a decision she'd come to regret.

"I am fine. And... thank you, Cloud."

If Cloud's attitude toward Sephiroth hadn't been shocking enough, Sephiroth's offer of thanks stunned everyone speechless for well over a minute. Tifa had no idea to what he referred, but his tone was genuine, and the emotion actually shone through in his eyes. She also noted the way he'd glanced at Aeris when speaking the words, which further troubled her. Yes, she and Cloud _definitely_ needed to talk, and not just about their own awkward relationship...

"Well," Cloud finally broke the tense silence, looking around to make sure each member of the group was unharmed. He seemed pleased to find them all in one piece, though with a few minor injuries here and there, then turned back to look at the place where the Temple had once been. "Shin-ra is sure to notice this, especially since Tseng was here and got attacked. They'll be coming to investigate soon enough, and I don't want to be here when they arrive."

"So... what da hell are we gonna do? The chocobos left when we got here," Barret said, trying desperately to hide his relief that Cloud was all right and back to leading the group. As much as he hated taking orders and still thought he should be in charge, Tifa knew he had grown to respect Cloud, even if the two would most like never be close friends.

"Return to the coast and catch new ones, dumbass!" Cid exclaimed between puffs on his cigarette, an angry black and blue lump standing out on his forehead.

"What, and go back to Mideel?!" Yuffie shrieked in horror. "I _hate_ that place! They only have crappy Materia! And _pleeeeease_, no more boats!"

Cloud sighed heavily as if remembering how difficult being leader could be after his brief break, then shrugged his shoulders. Tifa remained closer to his side than she needed to now that he was standing on his own, unable to shake the protectiveness she felt toward him. "We won't make it back to the coast by dark," he said, glancing up at the late afternoon sky. "Let's get as far from here as we can, set up camp for the night, and worry about the rest in the morning."

No one argued with the decision, and soon the group was walking through the woods again, this time headed away from the crater where the Temple of the Ancients had once stood. They moved slowly at first, allowing Cloud and Sephiroth a bit more time to recover, but they were able to pick up the pace before long. Tifa tried to enjoy the beauty of the woods in the humid afternoon, but with so much on her mind all she could think about was reaching a camp site and finally being able to talk to Cloud alone.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later that night, a few hours after Avalanche had stopped traveling and set up camp, Tifa and Cloud sat outside of their tents together, the rest of the group having retired for the evening. Cloud wasn't sure why Tifa had asked him there, since he was exhausted from his ordeal and knew that she had to be tired as well, but he'd been too nervous and excited to refuse the invitation. Besides, it had been far too long since the two of them had really talked, too caught up in their adventures to spend time on their friendship as of late. Sitting there beside her in the grass, a full moon shining down over the woods and crickets chirping in the background, Cloud did his best not to worry and simply enjoy the time with her.

He wanted badly to ask her why she'd wanted to meet so late at night, but couldn't force himself to form the words. Instead, he periodically glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be obvious about it. Each time, he found she was looking somewhere else, as if her thoughts were miles away. Finally, after almost ten minutes of the same, Cloud shook his head and sighed, frustrated with himself.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, turning her body to face him. He blushed, not realizing how loud the sound had been, and finally managed to meet Tifa's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I mean... after everything that happened today."

The concern in her eyes made Cloud's heart leap with joy, though he felt guilty for making her worry. Still, he wasn't quite sure how to answer the simple question, fearing he didn't yet know the answer himself.

"I guess so," he said with a shrug, hating how uncertain he sounded. He saw Tifa frown, studying him so intently that it made him squirm.

"Well," Tifa said, her voice quiet. "Do you... umm... want to talk about it?"

Cloud thought for a minute, part of him wanting to tell her everything, all of his fears and worries, while another part wanted to run away and hide. Still, she was his friend, and he knew he could trust her. He felt like he needed to talk to _someone _about the events of that day, and there was no one else he felt comfortable with. Sighing again, he propped his chin up in the palm of one hand and looked off into the trees.

"It was weird, Tifa," he began, his voice quiet and thoughtful. "Jenova showed up, and there was this awful pain in my head, like someone trying to force my skull open. Then I must have passed out, because when I woke up again, I was with Sephiroth on this island." He paused, looking over and finding her a bit puzzled, yet interested in what he was saying. Knowing that she cared relaxed him a bit and allowed him to continue.

"Jenova asked us to serve her... and she kept saying she was our mother. It was Sephiroth who told her we wouldn't help her, which surprised me. I was afraid she was going to win him over again, and then they'd kill me or something. She got really mad when he told her she wasn't his mother, and attacked him. That was when we ended up trapped in a dungeon."

"Jenova thinks _you're _her son, too?" Tifa asked, sliding a bit closer to Cloud as he related the story. "Why?"

"I don't know... She kept saying Sephiroth was her first born, but that we were brothers. It really made me mad." Cloud shivered at the thought of having such relatives. "I told her that my mother was dead, and that I had nothing to do with her. But she didn't seem to believe me..."

"But you were able to get away from her?"

"Yeah... Jenova gave up trying to win us over and seemed ready to kill us, or at least me. She was holding me way up in the air, and Sephiroth somehow got out of his chains and made her let me go. He... well, he saved my life, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Really?" Tifa asked in surprise, her warm brown eyes widening. "Sephiroth did that?" Cloud nodded, still having trouble believing it himself.

"Then the dungeon started to collapse, and we were knocked out by falling rocks. When we woke up again, we were in this beautiful field, by a lake, and we could see images of everyone back in the woods. Even our own bodies... It was so peaceful that I didn't really mind staying until I realized what would happen if I did."

"You... you _saw_ me…? When I was trying to wake you up?" Tifa asked, and Cloud noted the nervousness in her voice. He smiled slightly, reaching over and softly placing a hand on her shoulder. The memory was fresh in his mind, warming his heart as he recalled how she'd stayed by his side.

"I did. And I wanted to thank you for standing by me. You didn't have to do that for me, Tifa." Cloud wasn't used to people sacrificing for him, and the thought of it made him distinctly uncomfortable even though he was warmed by her concern for him.

"Don't be silly! That's what best friends are for," she said with a smile. Cloud's stomach came alive with butterflies, unable to stop thinking about how beautiful she was in the moonlight. Finally, he forced himself to look away, a faint smile still playing across his lips.

"I wasn't sure we'd make it back for a while there," he went on a moment later with a much more serious expression. "I didn't know how to get back to reality, even though I wanted to and I could see how upset you were. But Sephiroth knew how. Only..."

Cloud's voice trailed off, and he looked down at the ground. For some reason, he wasn't sure if he should continue the story. It seemed very personal for some reason, and he wasn't sure why he was protecting Sephiroth by not telling Tifa what he had almost done.

"Only what?" she asked when he didn't go on, leaning forward with interest. "You and Sephiroth seemed... less angry with each other after you woke up. What happened, Cloud? You can tell me... I promise to keep it to myself."

Cloud looked up and met her eyes, finding genuine concern and honesty there. He would have expected no less, and smiled despite the doubts raging in his mind. "All right... I just don't think everyone needs to know this. But I trust you, Tifa... When we were unable to get back to our bodies, Sephiroth knew that we just had to focus on why we should return and will ourselves to wake up. He told me how, even _encouraged_ me to do it. But he... Tifa, Sephiroth wasn't going to wake up."

"You don't mean that he was going to... _kill himself_, do you?" Tifa nearly whispered in disbelief. He dared to look up at her again and nodded miserably.

"He decided he had nothing to go back for, so he was going to intentionally stay there and allow his body to die. He said it was safer for everyone that way, and that he didn't want to live as a murderer any more. But I... told him that he had to wake up, because I wouldn't leave him and be responsible for his death. He was so different in there, Tifa. More like he used to be when I served with him, only a lot more relaxed. Even his eyes, they were more human somehow. It was so strange. I still knew what he had done, but I just... I couldn't leave him there knowing he was committing suicide. I'm so sorry..."

Cloud felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders when he spoke those words. He had said it, admitted to his best friend that he'd saved the life of a mass murderer and their worst enemy. When the opportunity for revenge had presented itself, he was too weak to take it, and allowed him to get away again. Cloud hung his head, unable to face her, fearing the disappointment he'd see on her face.

"Sorry?" Tifa said, reaching out and draping an arm around Cloud's shoulder. He was so upset that he almost didn't notice, staring at the ground in shame.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I brought back the man that took everything from us when I had the chance to end it. You should hate me, Tifa. I failed you again, just like in Nibelheim."

"Cloud, no! You've never failed me. And I certainly _don't_ hate you!" Tifa nearly exclaimed, then looked around with worry when she realized how loud her voice had been. "In fact...," she went on in a much softer tone, "I'm proud of you."

Cloud looked up with disbelief, his mouth dropping open slightly as he saw the admiration and open affection in her eyes. "F-for what?" he stammered, finally realizing how close they were sitting, his cheeks flushing red.

"For doing the right thing, just like you always do," Tifa said with a fond smile. "You're always so selfless and willing to sacrifice for someone else, no matter what your personal feelings are. That's just one of the things I... _like_ so much about you. I know how you feel about Sephiroth, but you were a big enough person to help him when he needed it."

"Really? You... you mean that...?" Cloud asked, absently leaning in a bit closer to her. The night was a cool one, and Tifa's arm around him was warm and reassuring.

"Of course, you dufus!" Tifa said affectionately, grinning widely. "I'm honored to call you my best friend, Cloud Strife."

Cloud smiled even as he blushed more fiercely, relieved almost to giddiness that he hadn't let her down after all. He could only hope that Sephiroth would keep his end of the deal and never hurt another person. Because if he did, Cloud felt he would be just as much to blame. Thinking of the one person he was most concerned about, Cloud took a deep breath and looked to Tifa again.

"It was hard, talking him into coming back, especially given my feelings about him," he said quietly, unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "But I thought of the people who really _would_ care about him if he were to die. I told him Vincent would be upset, for one, and that his real mother wouldn't want him to give up so easily. And... then I showed him how concerned Aeris was. _That _was what persuaded him to live, I think..."

"Aeris?" Tifa asked with a mixture of concern and amusement. "You think that she… _likes_ him? As more than a friend...? I've noticed that she's been talking to him an awful lot, but I thought she was just being polite because no one else wants to be around him. But she _did _seem awfully upset when he wouldn't wake up." Tifa shook her head, still trying to digest the possibility. Even still, Cloud thought she definitely looked as if the suspicion had already crossed her mind. "That would be so strange... What if it's true?"

"I dunno," Cloud said with an awkward shrug. "It seemed to matter an awful lot to him what she would think of his death... I don't like the idea at all, but they _do_ seem to be getting a little... too close. I'll have to talk to Aeris about it, before it's too late. She could be placing herself in danger."

Tifa frowned thoughtfully, then finally lifted her free arm in a show of helplessness. "Unfortunately, they're both adults with the right to decide things like that for themselves. It's probably nothing but a bit of a friendship because she feels sorry for him. But even if it _is_ something more I'm not sure it's any of our business no matter how much we hate the idea..."

"Unless he hurts her," Cloud stated firmly. "If he does, I'll make him regret it."

"I think Aeris can take care of herself, Cloud," Tifa said with a crooked grin. "Her judgments of character are usually pretty accurate. Even if I agree that this time she might be a little off…"

"I guess..."

"I don't think we should worry about it too much," Tifa assured him, yawning as she looked up into the starlit sky. "I don't think there's really anything going on between them, anyway. I can't see Sephiroth being interested... and Aeris is _everyone's_ friend, you know that. Especially the people who need it the most."

"Yeah... Besides, now we have to track down this Zack before he uses the Black Materia, in addition to worrying about Shin-ra. I think that's enough to deal with."

"Agreed," Tifa said, finally removing her arm from around Cloud and climbing to her feet. She offered him a hand up, which he accepted, then suddenly stepped forward to hug him tightly. Cloud held her for long moments, resting his head on her shoulder before they hastily pulled apart. He felt the heat coming off of his skin and knew for certain that his face was bright red, though he noticed that Tifa's was, too. "Good night, Cloud," she said, smiling as she walked away.

"Good night, Tifa," he replied, though inside he was cursing himself for again not admitting his feelings for her when he had the chance.

_I love you…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aeris awoke with a start, throwing off her sleeping bag and bolting upright. She was soaked in sweat, her body trembling as her heart raced in her chest. She struggled to slow her breathing, lifting shaking one hand to her forehead.

"Gods..." she whispered, the images from her dream still all too clear. She had seen Zack's face and heard his laughter as he used the Black Materia to summon a disaster strong enough to destroy the Planet. Aeris knew it not simply a dream, but a vision of things to come if someone didn't stop him in time.

As quietly as she could, Aeris gathered her few belongings into her backpack, sure of what she had to do. She had a past with Zack and knew him better than any of the others, and she was the last Cetra. The Planet had cried out to her for help, showing her the impending danger and the pain that would result. It was her responsibility to find Zack and stop him before it was too late and anyone else got hurt. Even at the cost of her own life, Aeris knew she had to prevent any further suffering. The mission would be a dangerous one, and part of Aeris suspected that she would not be coming back. Still, the thought was preferable to losing all of her teammates, her mother, and perhaps the Planet itself to Jenova and her latest servant.

"May the power of Holy protect me," Aeris whispered, slinging her pack over one shoulder and creeping out of her tent and into the night. There was not time to risk taking it with her, as she did not want to alert any of the others. A cool breeze blew through the woods and she shivered, wishing she hadn't packed her jacket so far toward the bottom of her bag. There was no time for that now, though, as she took one last look around the camp and silently apologized to her friends for all the worry she knew she'd cause them. She wished she'd had something with which to leave a note, but she knew they wouldn't have understood anyway. As she prepared to turn and leave, her eyes paused longest over the tents of Cloud and Sephiroth.

Aeris had grown to think of Cloud as her younger brother, a sibling she had to protect from the evils of the world as well as his own self doubts. He was shy, awkward, and insecure, but at the same time so strong and willing to sacrifice for others. She hoped her actions wouldn't hurt him too badly, and that he wouldn't take it personally. She was doing this to protect him, after all, and those he loved. Thinking of Tifa and smiling, Aeris hoped that they'd admit their feelings for each other soon. She only regretted that she wouldn't be around to see them happy together, or to meet their children someday. Knowing that Tifa would be there to care for Cloud made leaving him a bit easier, and Aeris was reassured that he would be all right.

Looking at Sephiroth's dark, silent tent, Aeris bit her lip and frowned. For some reason, leaving him behind was going to be the hardest of all. She had felt an indescribable loss when she thought he might never awaken again, but at the same time didn't know why. There was a connection between them that had drawn her to him from the beginning despite his cold, distant exterior, and Aeris was sorry that she'd never get to further explore what it was. The kiss they'd shared remained fresh in her mind, filling her with a nervous excitement along with the great sorrow of parting ways. Sephiroth didn't have any one else, aside from Vincent… and he was too distant and wounded to be much help most of the time. She wished she could have done more for him as well, but her time had run out.

Aeris felt a surge of protectiveness toward Sephiroth, wishing with all her heart that she could take him with her but knowing she couldn't. It was too dangerous, and he had other things to take care of in his life. He would be needed in the war against Shin-ra once she took care of Zack and Jenova. He was still too mentally fragile to be drawn back into that battle, and it would only place him in danger of losing his tenuous hold on his sanity.

Sighing, unsure of why she felt as if her heart was breaking, Aeris fought back tears and turned toward the dark woods, heading away from the warmth and security of the camp and into the night. Her weapon clutched in both hand, she desperately hoped she would live long enough to find Zack and end his plans. Steeling herself against the frightening sounds of the night, Aeris made her way through the blackness and didn't look back. She never heard the stranger in the darkness creep up behind her until it was too late.

A strong arm reached out and wrapped around her neck, a large hand firmly covering her mouth. She froze in place, terrified, never having a chance to utter a sound. The hand was gloved, she noticed as she fought her rising panic, desperately trying to struggle free from her assailant's grasp.

"Aeris... Please do not scream if I release you."

At the sound of the familiar deep voice, the tone as flat and serious as usual, Aeris allowed herself to relax a bit, though she still wasn't sure what his intentions were. His grip on her was firm, almost painful. She nodded her head as best she could, surprised when he actually removed his arm a moment later. Shakily, Aeris turned and found herself looking up into the glowing emerald eyes of Sephiroth.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed, frowning in annoyance as she continued to tremble with fear. He had scared her half to death! Still, she knew she should have been more alert and heard him coming. If she'd let herself be taken off guard within the first minute of her journey, how could she expect to get very far?

"I was wondering the same of you," Sephiroth replied, his deep voice quiet. He studied her intently, and she noted that he didn't have his weapon with him. "I heard you pass my tent, and when I looked out I saw that you were carrying some of your belongings..."

"So what if I am?" Aeris asked, feeling unexplainably defensive and a bit annoyed. Perhaps it was the importance of her mission, or the rough way he'd restrained her. If she didn't leave now, the lives of everyone on the Planet would be at stake. But Sephiroth couldn't possibly know that, and she hoped to keep it that way.

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked, his tone demanding. Aeris frowned, not feeling obligated to answer him even as she wished that she could.

"I… have something I must do," she said as casually as possible, looking off into the darkness and hoping no one else at the camp had been awakened. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait," Sephiroth said, reaching out and taking a hold of her arm. Aeris winced at his strength, her limb throbbing where his strong fingers dug into her flesh. Sephiroth seemed to notice and released her, muttering an awkward apology. "You are leaving..." he said a moment later, and Aeris swore that he looked hurt, even sad. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes... I'm sorry, Sephiroth, but I have to."

"You are going off to find Zack and Jenova by yourself, aren't you?"

"How...?!" Aeris stammered, not even bothering to deny the accusation. Their eyes met for several long, intense moments before Aeris looked away, staring down at her feet. "How did you know that?" she whispered, wanting nothing more than to be on her way again and out of his scrutiny.

"I had a suspicion that you would attempt such a mission," Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "It is foolish, and you will only get yourself killed."

"You don't understand," Aeris pleaded with him, taking a step backwards. She felt intimidated by him even though he was unarmed, his eyes appearing more cold than usual.

"No... I do. And that is why I am coming with you."

"What?! No, Sephiroth... You can't! I have to do this alone."

"Aeris, I am not asking your permission. You are not leaving without me. I know of Jenova's motives. I was once in Zack's position, and I may be of assistance. At the very least, I will be able to protect you." Sephiroth suddenly looked away, the confidence in his eyes briefly replaced by embarrassment.

"You would stop me from leaving, then?" Aeris asked with a hint of anger, annoyed that he thought she needed his help. If she allowed him to come with her, she'd be putting him in danger as well, and for some reason the thought deeply troubled her.

"I would prefer you did not force me to do that. I know that what you are doing is necessary, but I do not think you can accomplish it alone. Besides, I am not wanted here... Please, Aeris," he asked, his tone and expression growing softer. "Let me come with you."

Aeris looked into his eyes again, her mind racing. He appeared almost desperate now, she thought, pleading with her to accept his offer. His earlier threats and demands were just a familiar cover, an attempt to hide his feelings and desire to be a part of the mission. Seeing how genuine he was, and admitting to herself that assistance along the way might be nice after all, Aeris sighed and slowly nodded her head. He wasn't exactly giving her much of a choice, she told herself, trying to deny just how much she hadn't wanted to leave him behind.

"All right... All you had to do was ask politely," she said, managing a playful smile. "Now hurry up and gather your things before they hear us! I can't have anyone else coming along. It's just too dangerous."

"Of course," Sephiroth said stiffly, trying to hide his pleasure at her change of heart and turning to retrieve his belongings. "And do not attempt to sneak off while I am gone… I will only follow you."

Aeris waited as he disappeared from sight, her heart racing with new possibilities. Their mission would be a difficult one from which neither may return, but at least she wouldn't have to do it alone after all. Sighing, annoyed with herself for bending for him while not entirely understanding why, Aeris silently prayed to the gods to protect she and Sephiroth on their journey.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Trust

**Chapter Twenty Two: Trust**

Avalanche's camp site was in an uproar when dawn arrived the next morning. Tifa had awakened at first light and gone to Aeris' tent to see if she was up for a morning workout, since she'd recently been helping the other woman with her fighting skills. But when she reached her silent tent, assuming she'd find her praying inside, Tifa found it empty, all of her belongings gone. After waking the others in a panic, it had only taken a few minutes to realize that Sephiroth and his few possessions were missing as well. The accusations began to fly as the group gathered together by the remains of the camp fire.

"Dat damn psychopath kidnapped Aeris!" Barret yelled in anger, pacing with pent-up energy.

"I should have known... I should have warned her," Tifa muttered, hanging her head in despair as she stood at Cloud's side.

"We both should have," Cloud added, looking to her with guilt in his eyes. "We were just discussing them last night!"

"Hey, maybe the two love birds just ran off to get hitched," Cid shrugged, already working on his third cigarette as he stood against a tree. His statement won him a collection of dirty looks.

"Love birds?!" Yuffie cried, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Ewww!"

"Aww, come on, kid, I saw the way they look at each other," Cid said with a roll of his blue eyes, not caring that he had upset anyone. "They've got it _bad_ for each other."

"There may be merit to that," Red spoke up, his catlike features thoughtful. "We have no proof that Aeris was forced to go anywhere. In fact, the silence of their departure and the organization with which both she and Sephiroth gathered their belongings strongly suggests otherwise."

"I agree," Vincent said, though even he looked disturbed at finding the two missing. "Sephiroth would not force Aeris to leave with him. It serve no purpose"

"You jus' sayin' dat 'cause he's yo dead girlfriend's kid!" Barrett shouted, glaring angrily at Vincent. It seemed his poor grammar and annunciation grew stronger when he was upset, and several members of the group missed what he was trying to say entirely. Not Vincent, however, whose keen hearing made up for his companion's poor speech. His red eyes flashed dangerously for just a moment before he quietly turned his back to Barret and continued to address the others.

"I know Sephiroth, whether he realizes it or not. Kidnapping is quite unlike him. Especially since he cares for the girl..."

"Cares for her?!" Yuffie exclaimed again, wrinkling her nose. "You think he's got some kind of a crush on Aeris! Gross!"

Vincent tilted his head at her, a frown of disapproval on his face. "You have much to learn, child..."

"Child?! You son of a-"

"Wait a minute!" Cloud's shouted, his voice interrupting them as he held both hands in the air for silence. Though he received a few dirty looks, everyone obeyed and watched him expectantly. "That's better. Now, listen! We don't know why Sephiroth and Aeris are gone, or how it happened. I have my suspicions just like all of you, but that's _not _what's important here! What_ is_ is finding them so we can make sure Aeris is safe!"

There were nods of approval, though Vincent shook his head in disgust. "And what of Sephiroth, Cloud? You assume he is at fault, and that only she is in danger. In fact, it may be the other way around."

"Ha! You think Aeris is going to hurt big, bad Sephiroth?" Cid laughed, stomping out the butt of his cigarette with one worn boot heel.

"I did not say she would, no... I was referring to the reason they may have left."

"Do you know something you're not telling us?" Tifa asked accusingly, turning to face Vincent with her arms folded and a deep frown. "Because if you are, we'd all like to hear it."

Vincent shook his head, his red eyes carefully guarded as he met her intense gaze. "It is only logical, really, when you consider what has been going on and their respective connections to it."

"Do share," Red said, coming to sit at Vincent's feet and looking up at him intently.

"All right, if you are all prepared to stop accusing Sephiroth and listen," Vincent said with a sigh, giving Tifa, Cloud and Barrett each a pointed glance in turn. "Consider this. Yesterday, we learned that a man named Zack is being controlled by Jenova, much as Sephiroth had been, and that he plans to use the Black Materia to gain power over the Planet. Aeris knew Zack, and has a deep connection to the Planet and a strong desire to protect it. This morning, we find both she and Sephiroth gone of their own accord, as far as we can tell. It all makes sense, really..."

Most of the others continued only to stare at him, but Red's one eye suddenly lit up with understanding. "They went off alone to try and stop Zack and Jenova," he whispered, nodding his head sharply.

"It is the most likely explanation," Vincent replied coolly. "They may each see it as a personal mission they must accomplish without endangering others."

"Aeris would _never_ do that!" Cloud insisted, furiously shaking his head. "We're her friends, and she would have trusted us to help her!"

"Maybe she's a lot tougher than she looks and has some kind of secret Cetra power we don't know about," Yuffie suggested, taking on a mature tone for once as she tried to be accepted back into the discussion.

"I'm not so sure now," Tifa said quietly, winning a few surprised looks. "I mean, Aeris has always been mysterious and hard to understand. I know she takes matters of the Planet and anything to do with the Cetra extremely personally. I also know that she would do anything to protect her friends..."

"Gods, you might be right," Cloud finally gave in, raising a hand to his head miserably. "She might be hoping she can take care of this before any of us get more involved..."

"But what about Sephiroth?" Cid asked. "I don't know much about the guy other than the fact that he's fucking weird as hell, but why would she take him with her? Unless I'm right, of course." He winked slyly, raising a hand to scratch at his messy blond hair.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Barret, punching a tree with the end of his gunarm to relieve the tension building inside him. "Fucking hell, Cid!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I admit that she's been nicer to him than anyone else. She probably just feels sorry for him. That could be why..."

"Or she's got the hots for him," Cid added with amusement in his eyes. "Sexual tension is a mighty strong force, ya know."

"Oh, knock it _off_ already!" Tifa finally scolded him, shaking her head in disgust. "I think we need to get moving soon so we can try to catch up with them... before they get into any trouble they can't handle." Her concern for Aeris' safety in Sephiroth's company was the unspoken emotion in her eyes.

"Right," Cloud said, glad she had interrupted the speculating and gotten the discussion back on track. "Zack spoke of calling the power of the Lifestream together with the Black Materia. Now, where would he go to do that?"

There was a long, empty silence in the clearing before Red spoke up with certainty. "North," he said, no doubt in his voice.

"North?" Barret and Yuffie asked before anyone else could. Red nodded.

"In my studies, Grandfather told me of the time when Jenova fell from the skies and destroyed almost all of the Cetra with her evil. There was an injury caused by her fall on the Northern Continent, called the Tragedy From the Sky, from which a deep scar still remains. Because of this, that location remains a strong focus for the Lifestream. Using the Black Materia there to create another injury would allow for a faster and stronger gathering of power."

"Shit," Cloud swore, a rarity for him that displayed how upset he really was beneath his calm exterior. "That's a long way..."

"They have no more transportation than we do," Tifa reasoned, placing a hand on Cloud's arm in support. "If we start walking now, we might even be able to catch up with them."

"It's our only choice..." Cloud agreed, guilt and worry heavy in his voice. "We have to make sure Aeris is all right. Okay, everyone! Pack up camp as fast as possible and let's move!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth had been following Aeris all night, wordlessly taking her lead as they walked northward through the dark woods. They hadn't stopped once to rest, and though she seemed to be traveling blindly, Sephiroth got the distinct impression that Aeris knew exactly where she was taking them. Allowing another such blind trust was something he had never done before, but this time, it felt right somehow. But finally, as the sun began to rise in the distance, he sighed and looked about, admitting he had no idea where they where.

"Aeris..." he began quietly, not wanting to startle her since they had not spoken a word since leaving camp. He'd helpfully done away with a few bats and other pests in the night, but the two had otherwise had no real interaction. "I do hope you know where you are going? I... fear I have lost my way." He was embarrassed by that fact, but knew lying about it would do neither of them any good.

"I'm not really sure exactly where we are, no," she said, causing him to raise a silver eyebrow as she glanced at him over her shoulder. "But I just..._ feel_ like this is the right way. This whole journey is something I'm doing on feeling, Sephiroth... almost instinct. You're... just going to have to trust me."

Their eyes met, and Sephiroth found himself hastily looking away, down toward his boots as they continued to walk. He hated himself for feeling so meek and nearly intimidated by her, but there was something there that frightened him and made him obediently fall in line without question. He found himself only wanting her approval and continued acceptance on their journey, even if it seemed that the entire thing was ill-planned and doomed to fail the more he thought about it.

Aeris continued leading the way, and Sephiroth continued to follow, pacified by her confidence in her instincts for the moment. Besides, leaving the rest of Avalanche behind had lifted a great burden from his shoulders, even though he knew he'd undoubtedly be blamed for Aeris' absence once the others realized they were gone. There in the woods with only Aeris for company, he felt free from the stares and smothering hatred, able to relax his guard a bit and revel in the adventure and impending dangers. Even though Aeris left him feeling uneasy and awkward much of the time, she was certainly more pleasant company than the others. Besides, he mused with some embarrassment, she was the only one who had ever made him feel so alive, even if the feeling was one that terrified him. While part of him balked at the idea of any further close contact or deep conversation with her, another part desperately wanted it to happen.

About an hour later, Aeris finally paused and took a deep, cleansing breath. She sat down on a large, flat boulder amid the trees and opened her backpack to remove her canteen. Taking a long drink, she motioned with her free hand for Sephiroth to sit beside her as she rested. He did as she requested even though he did not feel particularly tired despite his lack of sleep and the miles they'd left behind them, keeping more than a polite distance between them.

"At least we have about a six hour lead on the others, if they figure out where we're going and try to follow," Aeris said, offering her water to Sephiroth. He took a small sip and carefully handed it back to her, nodding slightly.

"As long as they do not find a more efficient method of travel, I doubt they will manage to catch up with us," he said, staring off into the woods. "They will have to stop and rest just as we do, after all."

"Right," Aeris said with a bright smile, though Sephiroth saw the tension in her eyes as she remained focused on what they had to do. "And Sephiroth..." she went on a moment later, her voice suddenly tentative. "I wanted to tell you, I'm grateful that you wanted to come with me. I... was foolish to think I could do this alone."

"Do not thank me," Sephiroth said, studying her face and biting down on the immediate anxiety their closeness caused him. "I came of my own accord... because there are things in my past that I must face in order to overcome them."

"That's very brave of you," Aeris said, noting his discomfort. She smiled reassuringly, which only flustered him further. "I'm glad it was you who found me and not someone else."

"You are?" Sephiroth asked in surprise before he could stop himself. Aeris giggled, a soft, beautiful sound that calmed him even as he felt his face grow hot.

"Of course," she replied, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact, but willed himself to relax and remain still. Aeris frowned at his response to her kindness, shaking her head sadly. "There are a lot of reasons you want to do this, though, aren't there?" she asked softly, her green eyes warm and concerned as she studied his face. Sephiroth swallowed hard, using all of his self control not to pull away and turn his back to her, and managed to nod his head.

"Yes... " he managed, looking down at his gloved hands, which were tightly clasped in his lap. Aeris gingerly removed her hand from his shoulder, sensing that her touch was disturbing to him, even if she couldn't understand why. She had gotten the same feeling from him each time she'd dared touch him, even when he had briefly returned her affection. She simply could not seem to help herself, someone who had always used physical contact to communicate. "My past... is not something I like to talk about, but something I must face. Ignoring it before only led to disaster..." Feeling awash in guilt and regret, Sephiroth frowned severely, as if the memories brought him physical pain.

"If you ever want to talk about it... I'm here," Aeris offered, wanting badly to reach out and comfort him but managing to restrain herself. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then miserably shook his head.

"No... I will not burden you with the sorrows of my past, or the horrors of my actions," he insisted, fighting a sudden desire to break down and tell her everything. What a relief it would be to unburden his soul, especially someone he was growing more certain was different from everyone he had ever known. Aeris looked disappointed, but knew it would do no good to pry. Instead, ignoring her rising nervousness and deep desire to try and take away his pain, she took a deep breath and spoke quietly, almost like a mother to a frightened child.

"Remember that night you went off into the woods, and Vincent and I looked for you?" Aeris ventured, blushing immediately. Of course he remembered... Sephiroth could recall her every word to him, exactly how she'd looked and where she sat, and precisely how it felt to kiss her as she'd briefly held him in her slender arms. The thought awakened butterflies in his stomach and left him confused by his reaction, but he managed only to clear his throat and nod in the affirmative.

"I told you that night that I cared what happened to you," she went on, her voice a bit shy. "And I meant it. So if something is ever bothering you, and you want to tell someone, I'm willing to listen… no matter what it is." Sephiroth saw the genuine concern in her eyes and shivered, frightened by such intense emotions. She noticed and finally reached out to him, clutching one of his hands tightly in hers. When he said nothing, she spoke again, her voice so quiet that he almost didn't hear her.

"At least tell me this," she whispered, sounding almost afraid. "Why do you pull away any time I touch you? It's almost as if... you're afraid of being hurt. It's perfectly natural, for people to want contact with others, and it's a way to show someone how you feel. But you always pull away when I try to comfort you."

In her question was an unspoken fear that it was she who was causing the problem, and not the physical contact in general. Not wanting to have to answer the question but feeling he had to, Sephiroth took back his hand and abruptly stood, turning his back to her.

"If all you knew of human touch was painful, would you not avoid it, too?" he asked, the bitterness dripping from his voice. She could tell his anger was not directed at her, but at all those who had hurt him. Feeling tears beginning to fill her eyes, she stood and came to his side, though this time she did not physically reach out to him.

"I'm sorry..." she said, feeling quite foolish and guilty as she stared at his back. "I won't... I won't do it again. Touch you, I mean. I'm sorry," she repeated, humbled and humiliated.

Having grown up with an adoptive mother who loved her, Aeris knew nothing of the neglect and abuse Sephiroth must have endured. It was no wonder she couldn't understand and kept upsetting him even when she didn't intend to. Her own feelings and desires had clouded her consideration of his own, and she cursed herself for having been so blind and selfish. Blinking back her tears, Aeris turned to repack her bag when she felt Sephiroth's gloved hand come to rest on her upper arm. Holding back a gasp of surprise, she turned to face him, looking up into his face with a question in her eyes.

"It is not your fault," Sephiroth said quietly, shaking his head at the distress he saw on her face. "You are only trying to help, though I do not understand why you bother, and I... appreciate it. This is simply another part of my past that I must learn to deal with, and for once..." he paused and took a deep breath, unsure of why he was admitting such a thing. "I cannot do it on my own. You cannot teach yourself to accept others, after all... I will make you a deal, Aeris," he said, allowing a slight smile to cross his face at her surprised expression.

"All right," she said, still nervous and worried as she looked up into his eyes.

"I will be your protector on this journey," he began, suddenly feeling quite brave. "I will let no harm come to you, and give my own life for you as your bodyguard if need be." She opened her mouth to protest his last statement, but he held up a hand for her to allow him to finish. "And in return... Aeris, I..." he paused, staring down at his boots as he quickly continued before he lost his nerve. "I want you to teach me to trust, tofeel... to deal with the emotions I did not think I had until recently. Please," he went on almost desperately, forcing himself to finish despite his rising panic at having revealed too much. "Teach me to be more accepting of others, so that when we return from this mission, I will no longer remain in isolation and allow myself to accept that as my fate..."

Aeris couldn't believe what she was hearing and stared at Sephiroth for long moments when he fell silent, hanging his head in humiliation. Maybe she had gotten through to him after all, she breathed with amazement, hoping she hadn't pushed his delicate mental stability too far in the process. Holding back new tears at his sincere request for her aid, and at seeing him so vulnerable, Aeris slowly began to smile. He trusted her, more than he did anyone else. He wanted her help. All she'd wanted all along was to give him her aide, unconditionally, but if protecting her in return made him feel better, she was more than willing to accept.

"Sephiroth, of course I will help you," she said, her voice trembling with emotion. "I've always been willing to help. You just had to ask."

Aeris dared to take a step closer to him as their eyes met, the familiar unexplained intensity rising between them. She swallowed hard, fighting a desire to take him in her arms for fear of upsetting him again, and smiled warmly instead. She was surprised beyond words when it was he who stepped forward instead, hesitantly reaching up with one gloved hand and gently brushing a strand of hair from her face. Aeris watched as a nervous, uncertain look crossed Sephiroth's face, forcing herself to remain still to see what he would do next. His hand remaining along her cheek, Sephiroth slowly leaned over and softly kissed the top of her head before hastily moving away. His eyes remained locked on her face, measuring her reaction as he blushed furiously.

Aeris smiled at him affectionately, her heart pounding rapidly as she was left almost giddy with happiness. Now that they were away from the others, he already seemed to be opening up and relaxing, something he desperately needed. When she caught her breath and felt sure Sephiroth knew she was pleased with him, she reluctantly looked about and allowed thoughts of their journey to return. The sun had risen by then, slender beams of light trailing down to the forest floor as birds sang and insects buzzed about. It was getting late, and their break had already lasted longer than intended… though it was more than worth it.

"We ought to get moving again, Seph," she said, still smiling like a fool. He seemed to recover from his embarrassment and nodded, though there was a sudden puzzled look on his face. "What? Is something wrong?" she asked, instantly worried that he was regretting their conversation already.

"You... you called me 'Seph,'" he said, watching her closely. "No one has ever done that before... not that I recall, anyway."

"Well, I like it," Aeris said, smiling brightly as she shouldered her traveling bag. "It's nice and short. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not," he quickly assured her, somehow warmed that she'd been the first to call him by a more personal version of his name. "You may call me what you wish. As long as it is polite."

Chuckling at his straight-faced joke, Aeris took his hand without her usual hesitation, relieved when he didn't pull away. Suddenly feeling as if she were on a wonderful vacation and not a dangerous mission that might result in their deaths, Aeris began to lead the way forward through the woods, Sephiroth remaining close to her side. Already she felt the distance between them closing, and perhaps old wounds were beginning to heal. With time and patience, she believed that Sephiroth would someday recover and find his happiness, no matter what happened and despite all of the issues he still faced. She only hoped with a quiet longing that she'd be the one he'd choose to share it with, admitting for the first time that she was in love.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **Yeah, I was definitely roasting marshmallows right around now back in 1998. Thankfully, I really enjoy those! _~ JenesisX _))


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Always

**Chapter Twenty Three: Always**

Aeris continued to lead the way through the woods North of the Temple of the Ancients throughout the rest of the late morning and into the afternoon. Sephiroth remained behind her, though a bit closer than before, and followed her without question. She kept a surprisingly fast pace, though it was easy enough for him to keep up due to his much longer stride and superior physical conditioning.

The temperature in the shaded woods increased from slightly cold to a comfortable, crisp early afternoon as they traveled, stray streams of sunlight creeping down through the highest limbs of the trees to dance about on the forest floor. Aeris seemed to glow with happiness as she took in their surroundings, watching each creature that scurried by and stopping multiple times to observe and sniff different kinds of flowers. Sephiroth nearly snapped at her a few times, not wanting to delay their mission for fear the others would find them, but she looked so at peace that he couldn't find it in himself to take the enjoyment away from her. Normally, he wouldn't have cared about another's happiness, but with Aeris it was somehow important.

They stopped a moment later for just such an indulgence, Aeris studying a patch of bright red flowers as Sephiroth remained behind her, his arms folded as he watched her with mixed frustration and fascination. She turned and smiled up at him as she finally continued to walk again, stepping over a tree that had fallen across their path.

"You don't always have to walk behind me, Seph," she said, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Sephiroth tried to ignore how innocent and beautiful she appeared as he trailed after her, as alert to danger as always. "Why don't you walk beside me? That way, we can talk."

Sephiroth winced involuntarily at the thought of having to talk to someone for an extended period of time, most likely about topics he'd rather avoid. But when he saw Aeris' warm, hopeful smile, he recalled what he had asked of her. He wanted her to help him relate to people, after all. He wanted to learn to bridge the distance he had created between himself and his emotions. Walking in silence behind her would hardly teach him any of those things, he admitted, though he was far more comfortable in the familiar isolation. Aeris stopped and allowed him to catch up, and Sephiroth forced himself to come to her side. Once he had reached her, Aeris began walking again, and this time he remained beside her instead of intentionally falling behind.

"It's such a nice day," Aeris said happily, looking up at the bits of clear blue sky she could see through the treetops. A slight breeze blew through the woods, softly brushing against their skin as the sun provided a comfortable but not overwhelming warmth. Sephiroth had never been able to find beauty in anything, much less something as simple as weather, but nodded to her stiffly when she turned to him for a response.

"I suppose it is preferable to traveling in the rain..." he muttered, continually scanning their surroundings for potential danger. Whether Aeris would be successful in upholding her end of their deal or not, Sephiroth took his duty as her protector seriously. It was a familiar role, one he'd been born for, to fight and defend others. For the first time in his life, Sephiroth actually _liked_ the person he was protecting, and he was not about to ruin his reputation.

Aeris chuckled at his flat statement, shaking her head in amusement. "You see things so differently than I do," she said, her tone thoughtful. "I see them for their beauty and how they add to people's happiness. But you see them for their functions and purposes alone."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously, frowning down at her. He felt suddenly defensive, as if she did not accept him the way he thought she might. It made him feel ill, even disappointed. He'd begun to like the idea of her accepting him for who he was, as impossible at it seemed.

"No, no," Aeris assured him, smiling and trying not to show fear at his harsh frown. "I was just saying that we seem to be opposites in how we view the world."

"Ah... of course," Sephiroth replied, feeling a bit sheepish for overreacting to her innocent comment. She made him so nervous, and she was not even a physical threat! Sephiroth cursed himself and looked to her with serious eyes, not allowing his emotions to show through. "I suppose it is due to our... origins," he added, referring to their respective childhoods in as vague a manner as he could manage. Part of him was trying to avoid the topic while another section of his mind was curious as to what such a discussion would bring.

"Maybe," Aeris said, seeming to enjoy the conversation despite Sephiroth's obvious nervousness. "Would you like to hear about how I grew up, Seph?" Sephiroth looked to her in surprise, raising an eyebrow before he could stop himself. She grinned, shrugging. "It's a good way to get to know each other a little better, if we just start at the beginning."

"I... yes, that makes sense," Sephiroth stumbled, quite interested in hearing of Aeris' past but afraid of having to share any more of his own. The thought that she wanted to get to know him better tied his stomach in knots. "I would... like to hear of your past, Aeris," he admitted, winning an even brighter smile from his companion. It warmed him inside and caused him to relax a bit as he held a tree branch out of the way for her, pleased with her nod of sincere thanks at the simple gesture. He was glad to see he was able to do something other than terrify and intimidate someone for a change.

"All right, then," she said, remaining close to his side. "It's not all that interesting, I fear, but I want you to know about it." Sephiroth nodded, though he was unsure why anyone would feel such a desire to share personal histories with him. The way she watched him, with near admiration and offered friendship in her warm green eyes, made him want to pull back with revulsion and move closer to explore their relationship all at once.

"Well, from what I understand, my father was killed by Shin-ra when I was very little," Aeris began, her eyes following a passing butterfly as she spoke. "I'm not sure what exactly happened to my mother and I after that, but I do know that Shin-ra eventually found and seriously injured her, too. She got away, and lived long enough to bring me to Elmyra in Midgar. She died after she was sure someone would take care of me."

"I am... sorry to hear that," Sephiroth said awkwardly, though he really did mean it. He had never suspected that Aeris would have such tragedy in her past, and somehow it made him feel even more connected to her. "I did not realize..."

"It's okay," Aeris said with a dismissive wave. "I know it's awful, and I do wish I had gotten to know my real parents… I don't even know my father's name. But I know that they loved me a great deal and did everything to protect me and make sure I would have a good life. I love them very much for that, and I always feel them in my heart."

"I am glad," Sephiroth replied, seeing even further similarities between them. He had not known who his father was until recently, after all, and spent much of his childhood and adult life trying to answer that question. His mother, like Aeris', had died when he was only an infant, and he knew with certainty after speaking with her ghost that she'd loved him as Aeris' mother obviously loved her. It was startling, to see how much they had in common, even though they'd dealt with their histories in vastly different ways.

"I was so lucky," Aeris went on, smiling at her memories. "Elmyra adopted me as her own daughter, and we were very happy together. She gave me a home and a mother, and I helped her get over losing her husband who had been in SOLDIER. We have a beautiful house with a huge garden next to it, and a church right down the way where I grow the most beautiful flowers. I help support by us selling them in the slums before I met Cloud and the others."

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he listened attentively, images of Aeris selling flowers in the harsh, dangerous slums of Lower Midgar flashing through his mind. The thought was frightening and only strengthened his confused, almost desperate desire to protect her. He never would have allowed her to do such a thing. "Is that not dangerous?" he asked warily, eyeing the small woman beside him with concern.

Aeris laughed a little, shaking her head. "Honestly, Seph, you sound just like my mother!" She affectionately punched his muscular upper arm, causing him to jump in surprise before forcing himself to relax. Aeris saw his reaction, blushing and frowning at herself. "I'm sorry! I keep forgetting..." she apologized, mortified. "It's just that I'm so used to using physical contact when I'm expressing myself to someone I like. It's hard to remember that what I find comforting means something much different to you."

"I have told you, Aeris, that is hardly your fault," Sephiroth told her, trying his best to sound reassuring. "It is an automatic reaction... I know that you mean no harm, but it is a difficult habit to overcome. I have always been this way, from the time I was a small child. It may go along with the philosophy that we tend to hate things we do not know or understand..."

"That, and the very natural tendency for people to avoid pain," Aeris agreed, seeming intrigued by the discussion. "You learned to associate physical contact with pain and discomfort, and that's a hard thing to get over."

Sephiroth nodded to her, impressed with her understanding of his actions. It seemed almost as if she had read his mind, or understood him even better than he understood himself. "I do wish to try, though," Sephiroth said, looking away as he spoke. "I have driven many people away because of it... even hurt people for nothing more than innocent acts of companionship."

"Oh?" Aeris asked, seeing the flash of regret in his eyes and wishing to know more. She wanted to know everything, so that she could help him overcome his darkest fears and find the inner peace she so took for granted.

Sephiroth bit his lower lip, then spoke as he looked up to the sky, watching a passing flock of small birds. "I attacked a fellow SOLDIER one morning when he attempted to awaken me by tapping my arm, for instance. He was hospitalized for over a week. Needless to say, no one ever dared to touch me while I was asleep again."

"Oh my," Aeris said with a hint of a smile. "I'll have to remember that tomorrow morning." She blushed immediately after speaking those words, realizing they would have to find somewhere to sleep, most likely close to each other. Sephiroth seemed to tense as well, though he hid his discomfort better than she managed.

"Yes. And do not ever approach me without making some sort of sound before coming within my striking range," Sephiroth added, allowing himself a faintly amused smile. "I usually hear anyone approaching before then, but I am hardly flawless."

"You see, we're getting to know more about each other already!" Aeris said with a broad grin. "You learned a little about my past, and I learned never to take you by surprise."

"I must sound incredibly psychotic to you," Sephiroth said in way of apology, embarrassed by all of the things Aeris would have to learn to avoid as far as he was concerned. It was for her own safety, but he was still ashamed.

"No, you don't!" Aeris exclaimed, shaking her head. "It's all very understandable, especially after some of the things you told me when we were sailing to Mideel."

Sephiroth recalled the conversation immediately, remembering how he had shared so much about the way he'd grown up. He had not given her many details, but what he _had_ said obviously revealed a great deal more than he intended.

"I do not wish to use my past as an excuse any longer," Sephiroth said with a sigh, meeting Aeris' eyes with a look of determination. "I allowed myself to do that five years ago, and it only made things far worse. I am hoping that, somehow, I can learn to accept my history and deal with it a bit more… calmly." He carefully avoided mentioning all the people he had killed, not wanting to face drowning in the guilt again. And he certainly did not want to scare off the only person who seemed largely unafraid of him.

"I think you're already doing so much better," Aeris said, carefully stepping through a patch of thick underbrush. "You changed your entire life in one day. And every day since, you've become more relaxed and confident in your decision. And look at you, you're even talking to me now, and you wouldn't so much as look at anyone at first." Aeris sounded so proud that Sephiroth almost smiled, but settled for softening his usual frown into a more content expression.

"I am... trying. For my mother... and because I realize I need others to help me in defeating Jenova and Shin-ra," Sephiroth said, trying to hide the true reason he felt so compelled to speak with Aeris. He was fascinated by her, he admitted, and he found her attractive as well. He supposed that was normal, though he'd never had such strong feelings before. He knew most other people engaged in such conversations with friends, as well as with members of the opposite sex, but it had always been something he carefully avoided as much as possible. Now, however, he found that he enjoyed talking to Aeris, even when it left him feeling nervous and vulnerable. He almost couldn't resist.

"That's a good first step," Aeris agreed with him, nodding her approval. "And once you've begun to try to change, you can only move forward. Like I told you before, I'll always be here to help you, Seph."

_Always. _

That was such a long time. People in Sephiroth's life tended to stay there for as long as they benefited from it or were forced to, never for very long or because they truly _wanted_ to be there. Such a free offer of her guidance over an infinite period of time was so odd to him, so frightening and exciting all at once. If she stayed with him longer, would he learn to open up to her further? Would he lose his fear of being close to another person? Could she truly change him and help him forget his past? The thoughts raced through Sephiroth's mind despite his efforts to suppress them, desperate hopes for the future mixing with a longing to remain as he was. Confused and unsure of what she meant or what the consequences would be, Sephiroth spoke the only words that seemed appropriate.

"Thank you, Aeris," he said, cursing the quietness of his tone that made him sound so pitifully shy. "But you do not have to offer such a thing. I did not come with you to make you feel obligated to me. I only wanted to take part in facing Jenova, and... I did not want to see you hurt. Because..." he paused, hesitant to finish his statement. "You are... too good and kindhearted to be harmed by anyone, much less such an evil being."

Aeris stopped walking suddenly, and Sephiroth stopped as well, backing away from her slightly and watching her with concern. He had said something wrong. He had upset her. As he considered a way to apologize, Aeris turned to him and smiled softly. He blinked, surprised by her expression, having expected her to be angry with him. He had never dared admit such a thing to anyone, and in fact had never felt so protective or fond of anyone before. Now he feared that it had been for a very good reason...

"You... you really think that of me?" Aeris asked, turning red as she looked up into his eyes. Her voice was quiet with disbelief as she studied him, fidgeting as if unsure of whether to start walking again or dare to move closer to him. Sephiroth nodded, looking down at his feet to avoid rejection. Afraid to look back at her, he listened to the silence that hung between them, broken only by the calls of several birds overhead in the trees.

"Seph, it's okay," Aeris finally said, laughing a little as she watched him hang his head, long silver bangs hiding his face from view. "You're allowed to have those kinds of feelings about someone. You can like one person just as easily and naturally as you can dislike another. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I am _not_ embarrassed," Sephiroth muttered from beneath his bangs, and Aeris had to fight not to giggle.

His discomfort was so obvious, yet he felt desperate to hide it from her, as if his very life was in danger. Aeris felt a wave of pity, seeing the way that he fought with himself as if he had no right to show emotions, as if feeling them at all was some kind of sin. She also felt an intense anger at whoever had taught him such a thing and forced him to believe his feelings were something to be ashamed of. Aeris began to reach out to him, swallowing hard as she realized her feelings for him were only growing stronger with each new revelation. But recalling how much he hated to be touched, along with his earlier warning to her, she froze, remaining helplessly in place as she watched him continue to degrade himself for something as normal as being human.

"Seph?" she asked, trying to sound self assured and failing miserably. Her voice shook as she watched him standing there, a powerful warrior defeated by his own emotions. "Please look at me..."

Slowly, Sephiroth lifted his head, glowing Mako eyes filled with caution. In her eyes, he saw only acceptance and a desire to make him feel better. It was strange to see that when someone looked at him. Usually, there was only anger or hatred, or no emotion at all. Seeing such open concern and even... a sense that she somehow cared quite deeply for him... Sephiroth swiped a stray strand of hair from his face and stood tall, facing her with a bit more confidence.

"Yes?" he asked, carefully controlling his tone, tilting his head curiously as he watched her. Aeris smiled when he met her eyes, looking relieved for some reason.

"I just wanted to thank you for seeing me in such a favorable light," Aeris said. "And for wanting to protect me. I... I think it's very sweet of you."

"Sweet?" Sephiroth asked, breaking into a very slight smile. "I must say, you are the first to use that word in reference to me."

Aeris' smile widened into a grin. "Well, good," she said in a slightly teasing tone, even as she blushed a very deep shade of red. "You'll be more likely to remember it then."

"_Always_," Sephiroth assured her, repeating her earlier use of the word. He watched her shyly lower her eyes and wondered if he made her feel as uncomfortable and nervous as she left him. Perhaps she even felt as he did, nervous and excited and somehow attracted though it went against everything he had ever known. Cursing himself, convinced that it was impossible and ridiculous to even think it was possible, Sephiroth almost didn't notice when Aeris held out one hand halfway between them, a nervous, questioning smile on her face.

"May I?" she asked, sounding like a timid child asking a parent for something they were nearly certain would not be allowed. Not entirely sure what she wanted, Sephiroth nodded anyway, convinced that she would do him no harm. He watched with a nervous fascination as she took a step closer and lifted her outstretched hand to brush back a few strands of his hair before resting it against his cheek. Her touch was so gentle and hesitant that he did not feel the usual revulsion or nervousness, briefly closing his eyes as he truly enjoyed the touch of another for the first time in his life. He felt almost giddy, his heart pounding in his chest as a warmth spread throughout his body.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Aeris spoke in nearly a whisper, and Sephiroth believed her. When she brought her other arm up to rest on his shoulder, stepping even closer so that her body nearly touched his, he did not attempt to back away or escape her show of affection. And when she tenderly lowered his chin to kiss him, daring to be a bit more passionate than she had the first time, he found himself returning it without nearly as much fear as before. They remained that way for long moments before Aeris carefully stepped back, flushed and a bit breathless just as he was. She seemed to study him as if afraid she had dared too much, but the rare contentment and near wonder in his eyes quieted her doubts. Sephiroth was amazed at how she made him feel when she touched him that way, taking a deep breath and trying to clear his head as he watched her every move.

"I know you would not hurt me... or anyone..." Sephiroth said, still a bit breathless, responding to her last statement even as he fought to regain his composure and avoid blurting out everything he felt in one long confession. "You are above such things... like an angel..." He had no idea _where_ such a statement had come from, having always thought himself above such poetic nonsense, but the smile that spread across Aeris' face in response made it all worth it.

"Maybe _you_ think so, but Cloud and the others won't when they find out what I'm up to. And they just might if we don't get moving again!" Aeris giggled, delighted by the way they had chosen to spend the last half an hour even as she worried over the delay.

"Agreed. I will... attempt to stop distracting you," Sephiroth said, a slightly mischievous twinkle in his eyes that revealed he meant the comment as a joke. Aeris was so surprised by his attempted humor that she almost missed it, then burst out laughing a moment later.

"It's as much my fault as yours, maybe even more so," she said, shaking her head and grinning. "Now come on, before we get in trouble!"

Aeris began walking again, then seemed to have second thoughts and paused just as Sephiroth had begun to follow. Shyly, she held out her hand to him, offering to allow him to take it. Sephiroth debated for only a moment before reaching out and taking it in his, allowing her to pull him forward. He felt odd, almost guilty, for allowing himself such an indulgence, and for daring to let her cross so many of his boundaries as her slim fingers curled around his much larger hand. But they were alone, and no one else would know... Sephiroth felt safe with her, certain that she would not make him regret placing his trust in her. Though he still did not understand the nature of his feelings for her or what was happening between them, he felt content for the moment to relax and see what would come.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Direction

**Chapter Twenty Four: Direction**

The next two weeks were the most peaceful and enjoyable time of Sephiroth's life as he and Aeris continued to travel Northward, their destination still impossibly far away. They had managed to cross the entire continent on which the Temple of the Ancients had stood, crossing a wide river with the aid of a blue chocobo to the shore South of Fort Condor. They had rested there only briefly before continuing on, leaving word with the villagers that they were not to speak of their guests to any other travelers who may inquire soon after. She'd loosely implied that they were being pursued by a group and were in danger, something she felt terrible for doing, but she knew it was necessary.

It was now mid afternoon on the day they'd left Fort Condor, the sun high in the sky as a flock of geese flew overhead in the same direction, though much faster. Sephiroth envied them. The journey would be so much simpler if only they had some form of air transportation. But at the same time, he was in no real rush to end their adventure. Through spending their days walking together, Sephiroth often defending them from various monsters and unfriendly wildlife, they had learned to trust each other and watch each other's backs. Sleeping side by side each night had only furthered that trust, and Sephiroth admitted that he openly considered Aeris to be a friend.

Aeris never seemed to tire, no matter how long they walked or what battles they faced along the way. Sephiroth was impressed and surprised by the seemingly frail woman. Her determination to succeed was so great that she overcame all physical obstacles without so much as a complaint. As a former SOLDIER, he was used to such things, but a petite flower seller such as herself had never had to come so far or face so many dangers before. Her strength of will only increased his resolve to protect her.

The two talked often during the previous weeks, most of the conversations started and largely carried by Aeris. She told him many stories of her past, things she had done as a child and dreams she had for the future. Sephiroth listened intently, though only a few weeks before he'd have had no interest at all. Everything Aeris said was interesting to him somehow, and on occasion he would tell her tales of different missions he'd led while working for Shin-ra, or other less personal things about himself that he felt comfortable sharing. Aeris seemed pleased and always listened closely, though he could tell she had many things she wanted to ask but didn't dare. Still, he felt that she had grown to know him more than any other human being ever had, and for once the thought didn't scare him so much.

A few times, mostly when they'd stopped for a rest or while they were camping out for the night, the two would cross the boundary between friendship and something more, holding hands or sharing a brief, awkward kiss. Aeris always pulled away in embarrassment and apologized soon after, while Sephiroth really didn't know what she had to be sorry for… though he admitted such events made him quite uncomfortable. It wasn't at all unpleasant, though, and he only wished he were like other men and able to relax in the presence of such a beautiful woman. He told himself that it might only take time, though a larger part believed he simply wasn't cut out for such things. That he had even been able to make a friend should have been more than enough to satisfy him after so long in isolation, but somehow, it didn't. It only made his loneliness more pronounced, and for some reason Aeris seemed to be the solution.

To Aeris, their time together had been as exciting as it was dangerous. She found herself only growing more fond of and attracted to Sephiroth with each day that passed, and her trust in him grew each time he kept her safe from harm. At first, she had remained a bit cautious of him, largely due to his past, his instability, and his much greater size and strength. Though she had always been independent, Aeris came to enjoy his protectiveness of her, admiring his form and grace in battle despite her usual aversion to physical conflicts of any kind. He was so perfect when he fought, as if it was all he knew. And perhaps it had been before he joined Avalanche, she thought in wonder. She still didn't know very much of his past or what he'd had to endure, but he was beginning to share more with her with each passing day, and for that she was grateful.

When the two reached a narrow river a short time later, a mountain range rising in the East and continuing to circle about to the North, Aeris stopped at the shore and looked down into the clear water, grinning at the tiny minnows that swam by in a tight school. Sephiroth stood close behind her, though his eyes were scanning the distance instead.

"If we cross this river, Junon Harbor will not be far away," he said absently, as if speaking partially to himself. "We may be able to...acquire... a ship there, and perhaps sail North to Bone Village."

Aeris turned to him, nodding seriously. "That sounds better than trying to make it all the way to Midgar on foot."

"I spent a good deal of time in Junon Harbor, training upcoming SOLDIERs," Sephiroth informed her, his eyes still scanning the mountain range as if he feared an attack at any moment. "I believe I could find a way for us to get aboard a ship unnoticed."

"Won't everyone recognize you?" Aeris asked with worry, looking over Sephiroth doubtfully. With his long silver hair, unmistakable green Mako eyes, and the build of a trained fighter, there was no way someone wouldn't spot him. Even his face would be undeniable, she thought, admiring his delicate features and not for the first time. He was still dressed the same as well, and his weapon would be easily linked to the Great Sephiroth, whether most people thought him dead or not.

"They would have to see me to recognize me," Sephiroth said with a smirk, eyes sparkling as if he had a particularly brilliant plan on his mind. "I told you I know the base well. I know all of the security measures, and the positions of the guards... Shin-ra is based on habit and tradition. They do not like to make changes in their military, so I assume everything is as it was. If we sneak into the base at night and board a ship heading North, it would be easy to simply wait there until it debarked the following morning."

"Hmm... You know, that does sound like the best idea we have going for us," Aeris said with an agreeable shrug. "I think we still have a good enough lead on the others, too, and this should only add to it. All right, Seph, let's try it!"

She grinned at him, and Sephiroth felt a bit weak in the knees for a moment before simply nodding back to her. When she reached out for his hand, Sephiroth allowed her to take it, quite pleased with himself. Maybe for once in his life things would go more than according to plan.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud and Avalanche were not having as pleasant a time. Everyone was upset due to Aeris and Sephiroth's disappearance, and constant arguments raged about why they'd left and what they were doing. They also had no real direction to follow, knowing only that they had to reach the Northern continent... and that was only if what Red believed was correct. They had nothing but guesses and speculations to go on, and along the way they found no sign of their missing team members.

When they'd come across a wide river at the end of the continent, it had taken the better part of a day to round up enough blue chocobos to make the trip across. Cloud knew they were losing precious time, but the frustration only made the whole process more difficult.

When they had finally captured enough of the large birds, it was only hours from sunset, and they'd ended up traveling blindly in the dark before giving in and stopping for the night as soon as they reached land.

They'd also gotten lost several times in the woods and wide open fields, in deserted enough areas that there were no landmarks and no one to ask for directions. Cloud had led them onward, assuming they'd end up somewhere familiar before long. And they had, arriving at Fort Condor after weeks of endless, exhausting travel filled with countless battles and arguments. The group was tired, battered, and beginning to seriously grate on each other's nerves. Cloud wasn't sure how much longer his team would hold together under the stress, much less if they'd ever catch up with Aeris and her less popular companion. Cloud still blamed Sephiroth, and he knew in his heart that he was the reason Aeris had left them whether he'd seemed different while they were held captive by Jenova or not. If Sephiroth had hurt her in any way, he would see to it that he had few hours left on the Planet.

Unfortunately, the people at Fort Condor supplied them with no new leads, though Cloud had a rising suspicion they knew more than they were willing to admit. The locals seemed tense and eyed them warily, and it seemed like more than the usual stares they attracted because of their odd appearances. Even so, he decided to allow his team a day of rest there. He know it was better to lose travel time then to have them all kill each other or end up dying of exhaustion out in the field. And as much as he hated to admit he, he needed the rest as well.

The next morning, Cloud had gathered everyone in a quiet area of the fort containing a few round tables and chairs. Most were sipping drinks supplied by the locals from a communal kitchen area, their eyes on their leader and wondering what he could possibly have to say to them all. They'd accomplished nothing, after all, and no one had uncovered any new leads since the morning their missing members vanished.

"All right," Cloud finally said, setting down his glass of juice and looking over his team. Tifa sat at his right, and though she still looked tired, she managed to smile at him encouragingly. Her support made his stomach come alive with butterflies, and he managed a weak smile in reply. Barret was just to his left, his face set in a deep frown of frustration as he looked down into his drink and muttered unintelligibly. Vincent sat at a table by himself far off in a corner, his eyes settled on its surface. He had said little since the morning Aeris and Sephiroth disappeared, further isolating himself from the group and almost vanishing into his cloak. Still, Cloud knew he was listening to every word. Yuffie and Cid sat at the table next to Cloud's, Cid smoking and enjoying a breakfast beer as Yuffie fanned away the fumes and made mumbled comments about how disgusting he was. She was trying to enjoy her hot cocoa but already looked a bit green.

Red sat at Tifa's feet, something he'd been doing often since Aeris disappeared. He had grown close to her, though he insisted that he was an adult and didn't need the warmth and affection she offered. Everyone missed Aeris in their own way, Cloud knew, himself included. She was the quiet yet firm support, the friend who was always there... often the glue that held the team together. Now she was gone, and Cloud knew exactly whose fault it was. He ground his teeth in anger, furious that he had been fooled, then sighed and continued to address his group.

"We're not doing very well," he admitted solemnly, his blue eyes filled with the burden of leadership. "It's been more than two weeks, and no sign of them at all. For all we know, we're not even heading in the right direction."

"But we have to keep trying," Tifa said almost pleadingly, as if she feared Cloud was about to give up.

"I know," he instantly replied, relieving any fears the others might have had along those lines. "It's just that I think we need a better plan than 'Let's head North and see what happens.'"

"The bastards _here _claim they didn't see anything," Cid said with a shrug, throwing a glare at the local man standing behind a nearby counter. "And we're probably wasting our fucking time sitting around talking when we could be catching up!"

"But we don' even know if dey're headin' dis way!" Barret exclaimed, pounding his normal hand on the table and rattling all the drinks resting there.

"I cannot think of an alternative course of action, though," Red said, sighing in a rare display of frustration. "After so much time, I would have expected some sign of them, but... I still believe I am correct, and that they are headed to the Northern Continent."

"I agree with him," Vincent said from his corner, causing all heads to turn his way. It was the first he had spoken in days. "Though I still do not think Sephiroth is putting Aeris in danger..."

"This _sucks_," was Yuffie's contribution to the debate, pausing to take a long sip from her mug. "All this walking for nothing..."

"All right, look," Cloud spoke up, standing suddenly with new determination. "We _have_ to find them. There is no other option. The way I see it, if they _are_ heading North, there are two places they would go. They could either head a bit West to Junon Harbor and catch a ship, or go further North to Midgar and cross the ocean from there. And since we can't be in two places at once..."

"We split up," Tifa finished for him, and he nodded to her with a faint smile.

"Right. We'll divide into two teams again. Red can lead the second group since he seems to know a lot about the Northern Continent and has experience from before."

Red nearly beamed with pride, but got control of himself quickly and simply sat up a bit straighter on his haunches. "I will do my best."

"I know you will," Cloud said confidently. "I want you to take Vincent and Cid to Junon Harbor. See if anyone there saw Aeris and Sephiroth. And even if they didn't, find a way to Bone Village in the North. That's where we'll all meet up as soon as we can."

Red nodded, looking back and forth between Cid and Vincent to gage their reactions. Vincent's expression remained blank, but he stood and made his way over to Red's side. Cid stretched lazily, chugged the rest of his beer, then climbed to his feet.

"All right, Red," Cid said, grinning down at the lion-like creature. "Let's get this damn party started!"

"Indeed," Red said, then nodded to each of the companions he'd be leaving behind as he walked past and exited the room with his teammates. Cloud sighed, hoping he had made the right decision, then turned to the remaining three members of Avalanche. He had wanted to keep Tifa with him, though he would deny real reason, but he also knew she would faithfully watch his back. Barret was an old companion, too, one he knew he could work with despite their differences. And Yuffie... well, he just wanted to keep an eye on the mischievous young ninja.

"Everyone ready?" he said as his team gathered around him, preparing to leave the fort for another long spell of traveling. "Hopefully, we can catch some chocobos nearby and not have to spend so much time on foot."

"As ready as I'll ever be to walk forever or get sick riding a giant bird," Yuffie muttered, already complaining, but she turned and followed the others nonetheless.

Soon, both groups were on their way to their respective destinations, each hoping that one of the two teams would track down their missing companions as soon as possible. The more time that passed, the more worried they became. Each had their own reasons, but everyone was worried about Aeris' well-being. A feeling of dread hung in the air, seeming to outweigh even the collective concern for a good friend. Everything seemed quiet, too quiet, as if even the birds in the sky knew that something was about to go terribly wrong.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Progress

**Chapter Twenty Five: Progress**

A few hours later, Red XIII led the way across a wide grassy field, headed Northwest from Fort Condor. Cid walked on one side of him with Vincent slightly behind on the other. He felt a mixture of pride and nervousness at having been made leader of the small group, though he was confident that the others would follow him and do their best. Still, he'd never been given such a responsibility before his time with Avalanche, and he desperately hoped he wouldn't make Cloud regret giving it to him.

He knew it would be another day or so before they were even close to Junon Harbor, wondering just how far ahead Sephiroth and Aeris had gotten if they were indeed headed there. He wasn't sure how the two of them had come to the decision to try and battle Zack and Jenova on their own, or whose idea it had been originally, but he was still certain they were headed to the Northern Continent. His main concern, of course, was for Aeris' safety, though he didn't rule out that Sephiroth might be innocent and in danger himself. Taking a deep breath of the fresh, clean air, so different from what he'd grown accustomed to in Hojo's laboratory in Midgar, he hoped his group was up to the task ahead of them.

"So, Vinny," Cid said, the first to speak since they'd left Fort Condor, "What's your take on all of this shit? I know you ain't out for Sephiroth's blood like everyone else back there. All I know about him is that he was a big shot general in SOLDIER, and that he supposedly died a while back." He shrugged, blowing a smoke ring from his cigarette into the air as he studied Vincent over Red's head.

Vincent turned to him with cool red eyes, allowing himself a quiet sigh, trying not to cringe at the use of a nickname he despised. "There is much more to it than that... I am surprised no one has told you."

"Oh?" Cid asked, frowning in confusion and mild annoyance at having been left in the dark on what seemed to be important information. "I dunno, he seems damn weird to me... Mostly quiet, though."

"Yes..." Vincent agreed, obviously trying to come up with a tactful way of explaining what had really become of Sephiroth before he vanished. Red watched him closely, curious as to how he would handle the situation. "As you have probably heard, I was... rather close to his mother before his birth, and she died shortly afterwards. I did not come across him again until about a month ago, not long before you joined us."

Cid gave Vincent an odd look, and Red assumed he was trying to figure out how someone who looked so young could have known the thirty-year-old Sephiroth's mother before he was born. Shrugging, Cid shook his head. This _was_ the same guy who had saved his life while somehow transformed into a large demon, after all. "I'm not even gonna fucking ask..."

A slight smile played across Vincent's lips, something that was rare for him. "My... involuntary alteration... seems to have been the equivalent of the so-called 'Fountain of Youth'," he said dryly, subconsciously flexing the fingers of his metallic claw. Cid's mouth opened a bit, but he quickly shut it and said nothing more on the matter.

"So are you going to tell me why everyone is so god damn afraid of the guy? And why Cloud and Barret and most of the others keep glaring at him and look like they'd enjoy ripping his fucking head off his shoulders and shoving it up his ass?"

Red winced at Cid's colorful language. He thought he saw Vincent cringe as well before he came up with a reluctant reply.

"Sephiroth... grew up inside Shin-ra Headquarters and did not know who his real parents were," Vincent began, a quiet pain evident beneath his words. "He was told that a woman named Jenova was his mother, and that was all."

"Jenova?! That ugly fucker that attacked us in the temple? The hell?!"

Vincent cleared his throat, silencing Cid with an annoyed glare. "She is _not_ his real mother, but that is what he was told all his life. He did not even know what Jenova really was. And when he found out, at Nibelheim... He connected his mother's name to that creature and went insane. The consequences were disastrous…"

"_He_ did that to the town?" Cid asked with disbelief. "Damn, _everyone_ heard about that, that it was some accident in the reactor that burnt the place up and killed everyone… including him."

"Shin-ra did not want anyone to know that their lead general had lost his mind," Red added, hoping Vincent would not mind his addition to the conversation. "They also did not want anyone to pry into why he had done so..."

"Exactly. That is why they rebuilt the town so quickly, to make it appear as if nothing was wrong, and that the incident was a minor one," Vincent agreed with a nod. "But it remains true that it was Sephiroth who destroyed it and killed most of the people... including Cloud's mother and Tifa's father."

"Well, _that_ explains it!" Cid exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "No fucking wonder no one trusts him!"

"Mmm..." Vincent said, a guilty look crossing his face. "He was also being mind controlled by Jenova. But once he learned that his parents were human, and that he only contains cells from the alien creature that were injected into him before his birth, he regained his composure and has been attempting to atone for his actions..."

"But if that was _my_ town... Hell, it isn't, and now _I'm_ wondering how sane he is!" Cid exclaimed, and for a moment Vincent looked regretful, as if he wished he'd never told him the truth. "He killed a lot of people, eh?"

"Yes," Vincent admitted. "But he has been nothing but repentant and helpful to the group since learning of his true origins. He has... issues... and he does not deny what he did. But he is not going to hurt Aeris, that I promise you."

"And how do you know? You said you just met up with him again..." Cid asked curiously, still shaking his head in disbelief.

"It is an instinct, I suppose. I knew his mother, and... I suppose I see a lot of her in him. He looks a good deal like her, in fact."

"Really?" Red asked, watching a look of fond remembrance cross Vincent's face.

"Oh, yes... He has her emerald green eyes, though she had not been injected with Mako. And her features... He looks nothing like his father, except for the shape of his eyes, perhaps..." Vincent looked disgusted at the mention of Sephiroth's other parent, and Red understood why entirely, having no fond memories of Hojo himself. In fact, he had never come so close to hating another living being or wanting to actually kill someone as he had when he was held captive in the lab.

"Who's his Pop?" Cid asked inevitably, raising his eyebrows at the discussion between Red and Vincent. Vincent sighed, looked away across the field, and gave his answer in one bitter word.

"Hojo."

There was a long pause.

"_What?!_" Cid exclaimed a moment later, his voice carrying off into the breeze. "That skinny little nutjob?! Someone got busy with _him_?!"

Vincent glared at him for a moment, his red eyes flashing dangerously. "Sephiroth's mother was married to him..."

Cid opened his mouth to make another derogatory comment when Vincent's earlier statement about being involved with the same woman popped back into his memory, stopping him short.

"Er... Sorry," he muttered, looking down at his feet and actually blushing a bit.

"No harm done," was Vincent's flat reply. Red cringed, hoping the two were not going to end up disliking each other, at least not while they were grouped together. He cleared his throat, hoping to break in before the situation grew worse.

"There is a stream up ahead," he said, gesturing with his head as he walked between the two men, squinting in the bright sun light. "Perhaps we ought to save this conversation for a later date and stop to refill our canteens..."

"Yeah, yeah, good idea," Cid mumbled quickly, still embarrassed by his slip. Vincent nodded stiffly, showing no further sign of anger, but Red doubted he'd be opening up any more about his past any time soon. Looking to the heavens, Red hoped he'd have the strength to keep things together as the three of them made their way ahead.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud didn't want to talk to anyone as his group headed North, Midgar their goal. It was ironic, he thought, how the place that had started it all was now perhaps his last hope to save a friend. Sighing, he frowned as he thought of all the horrible things Sephiroth could have done to Aeris over the last two weeks, and how he'd been unable to do anything to help her. He only hoped they wouldn't catch up with the two once it was too late to do anything...

_Her mother is going to kill me..._

The thought suddenly blazed through his mind, and he recalled how much Elmyra disliked SOLDIER and everyone in it, himself included. He was certain he, the one who had led her out of Midgar after saving her from the Turks, would be the subject of her wrath if anything happened to her adopted daughter.

That would be nothing compared to what he would do to himself. If Aeris was hurt, or worse, he'd never forgive himself. She was like his older sister, looking out for his mental well being and happiness in return for his physical protection. And he had failed her... He knew she would never blame him. She was above that. But it wouldn't matter, because in his heart Cloud would always feel responsible.

Behind him, he could hear Barret and Yuffie arguing about something or other, but he tuned them out as he thought over his concerns. He briefly wished he'd kept Vincent with them instead of one of the others. He, at least, was quiet... even if he did defend Sephiroth to the point of making Cloud ill. It was that fact which prevented him from trusting the strange man, and the main reason he had chosen to send him with the other group. He at least knew where those with him stood.

He almost didn't notice when Tifa reached over and lightly touched his upper arm, jumping slightly at the contact. He blushed immediately, both due to her closeness and his own lack of concentration. She smiled warmly, dropping her arm and clenching her hands into fists, a mannerism she'd had since childhood because of her martial arts training.

"You should try not to worry so much," Tifa said, looking as if she could read his mind. "We're doing everything we can to find Aeris... and Sephiroth."

"I know," Cloud sighed, looking down at his feet. "I just feel like it isn't enough. Too little too late. You and I both noticed something between them. He might have been luring her in all along, and that night was the chance he needed to take her away..."

"We don't know that for sure," Tifa said, though her expression failed to convince Cloud that she believed otherwise. "It might have happened the way Vincent and Red believe... They could have both decided to go on their own."

Cloud shook his head. "I just can't believe Aeris would leave us..."

"Me neither. We'd all grown pretty close to her, I thought."

"She would have been the last person I'd expected to give up on the team... That's why I still think she was forced to leave."

"Anything is possible... We just won't know until we find them," Tifa said, trying to sound confident that they would indeed track the two down and find them both alive. Cloud could tell she wasn't so sure.

He glanced over at Tifa, swallowing nervously at her beauty as she looked at him with hopeful eyes. He felt like she could see right through him, his heart melting in his chest. It was so hard to keep his feelings for her off of his face, but he knew he had to. She could never love him... She was too perfect, too strong. He was the skinny, unpopular kid who used to follow her around like a lost puppy, the one everyone told her was no good. And everyone was right. He was a failure in almost everything he did, including keeping his friends safe. There was no way he could ever tell Tifa how he felt... He simply didn't deserve her.

Sighing, Cloud looked away, fighting the familiar tears that burned his eyes each time he thought of his future without Tifa and the longing that would never go away. He'd come close to telling Aeris how he felt about his best friend on a few occasions, but never quite found the nerve. Still, he suspected that she knew anyway. There was a wisdom in her eyes that was far beyond her years, though she'd never say a word unless he brought it up. He missed her more at that moment than he had at any other point over the previous weeks. Briefly closing his eyes, trying not to think about his feelings for Tifa or what might be happening to Aeris, Cloud bit his lip and prayed for a miracle.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

That night, about an hour after darkness had fallen and the moon had risen high in the sky, Sephiroth and Aeris sat side by side upon their respective sleeping bags, a small fire blazing before them. Aeris was thankful that the weather had been dry and fairly clear. They hadn't had time to bring their tents, and sleeping outside in the cold and rain would not have been much fun. As it was, she knew she'd had an almost permanent smile on her face despite the dangers ahead.

Looking over at Sephiroth, she noted how he sat with his long legs gracefully folded beneath him, his eyes reflecting the flickering of the fire as he stared into the flames. There was a contentment about him, much of his usual tension gone as he rested quietly at her side. He always seemed to relax a bit in the silence of the night, as if he was meditating or simply far away and thinking of other things. Aeris frowned a bit, wondering what he was thinking about and wishing for the courage to ask.

What she did know was that she had fallen in love with him, despite the brief time she'd known him and his past deeds. It had happened almost instantly, she reflected, recalling the strange feeling of connection she'd felt the first time their eyes met in Nibelheim. Even then, before he had changed his ways, she had known he was special. She'd never felt so strongly for anyone before. She had only dated one person, the very one they were now hunting down, and she'd been too young to be very serious about it at the time. The slightly older Zack had always wanted to move ahead physically, something Aeris had not been ready for, and the relationship hadn't grown very deep. She cared for him, perhaps even grew to love him, but she realized over time that she'd never been _in _love with him. This was much different, but at the same time she wondered if it wasn't doomed to fail.

She had no idea what Sephiroth thought of her, not really. He seemed to trust her, perhaps even enjoy her company, and he was quite dedicated to protecting her. Yet he was still very private and awkward, as if he felt she would use anything she learned about him against him. He had told her no one ever loved him before... The very idea of love seemed alien and disturbing to him. He disliked physical contact for the most part, except in the few moments along the way the two had briefly crossed the line of friendship and dared to share an embrace or bashful kiss. Aeris felt guilty afterwards, as if she was forcing him into something he didn't really want. She knew with certainty how she felt, though, and the thought that he might never return her love was like a knife through her heart. Fearing his rejection, she vowed that he would never learn of her true feelings, at least not unless she knew that he shared them.

Aeris sighed, having never expected such a complication on their journey. She was supposed to be focused on saving the Planet, not falling in love. But love was something you could not control, she knew, thinking of how ironic it was that she was now in the same situation as Cloud. She'd been hinting to him that he should talk to Tifa, telling him that he should never hide such wonderful feelings, and there she was doing the same. A slight smile crossed her lips, but quickly vanished when she imaged Cloud's reaction if he ever learned of her feelings for his worst enemy.

She studied Sephiroth for a moment longer, filled with affection and pity for him as he stared into the fire, lost in his own thoughts. He looked so lonely and ashamed that she knew he must be thinking of his past again. Tentatively, she leaned over and gave him a quick, instinctive hug, causing him to tense in response. He hadn't even seen her move, and scolded herself for surprising him.

"Sorry," she mumbled against his shoulder, leaning back and taking in the stunned look on his face, as if he had just woken up from a dream. "I... just wanted to tell you that I'm going to bed."

"I see..." he replied quietly, blinking as if clearing his vision before nodding to her awkwardly. "I will stay up a bit longer and keep watch. I do not like the sound of those wolves..."

"They do sound a little close," Aeris agree, pausing and listening to the howls echoing through the darkness. "I don't think they'll hurt us, though."

"I would not let them."

He spoke so firmly that Aeris was surprised for a moment, again grateful that she wasn't alone like she'd originally planned. She smiled up at him, her heart fluttering when he met her eyes.

"I know you won't," she said confidently, feeling safe and protected as she had each night at his side. She wondered if he felt as secure around her, desperately wishing for it but not daring to hope.

"Good night, then, Aeris," he said politely, looking back into the woods as the wolves continued to howl, a bit farther away than before. Watching him as his silver bangs fell across his face, the fire light casting a soft glow across his solemn features, Aeris swallowed hard. She knew she'd never be able to quiet her mind and stop thinking about him for long enough to rest. She paused for a moment, then looked back at him again.

"You know something? I'm not as tired as I thought I was," she said, only stretching the truth a little. "Do you mind if... I just sit up with you a while longer?" She didn't know why she felt the need to ask for permission to do what she had been for the past hour, but she somehow felt as if she were invading his personal time. She watched as a mild look of surprise cross his face, but he turned to her and nodded.

"Of course not," he said with an awkward shrug, briefly looking her over with almost timid eyes. She shivered, as much from the cooling of the night as from the jolt of feeling that ran through her when he looked her way. Sephiroth tilted his head a bit, frowning as if considering a difficult problem. A moment later, he sighed, moved toward her, and hesitantly reached out to wrap a muscular arm around her shoulders. Aeris froze in surprise, feeling a sudden warmth in both her body and her heart, then gingerly leaned in against him. For just a moment, she allowed herself the hope that he did indeed share her feelings.

"Thanks, Seph," she said, looking up into his eyes and deciding to enjoy the moment despite her remaining uncertainty. Relief crossed his face when he realized she was pleased with his show of affection, but he quickly looked away even as his arm tightened around her. Aeris smiled as she rested her head against him, enjoying the comfort of his company and the warmth of the fire as the sounds of the night echoed in the distance. There in the arms of the man she loved, she felt that every danger in existence was now worlds away.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Still of the Night

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Still of the Night**

A day later, Sephiroth and Aeris reached Junon Harbor, traveling into the night in order to arrive under the cover of darkness. They were exhausted after another long day of walking, but their determination to succeed easily made up for it and urged them forward. Sephiroth took the lead once they entered the small town below the base, recalling a back entrance that opened to a rarely used cargo elevator. It was unguarded and soon they were inside the base, creeping silently down a dark, narrow corridor toward the docks.

The Junon Harbor military base was not a pleasant place, even less so than the poverty-stricken town below, cold and utilitarian with little warmth or personality. The surrounding shores were heavily polluted, leaving a distinctly fishy and foul smell hanging thick in the air. Aeris felt sorry for the soldiers living there, many of them young men barely out of boyhood only wanting to make a name and a career for themselves. She'd have gone crazy staying in the barracks for even a few days, human beings cramped inside the narrow hallways like ants in a colony beneath the ground. She decided to ask Sephiroth more about his time there once she had the chance, unable to comprehend how or why anyone would remain there.

Aeris stayed close to Sephiroth, holding on to one of his hands as his other clutched the Masamune. He was alert but not overly tense, and seemed to know exactly where he was going. Though she was frightened, Aeris was also confident in his abilities and knowledge, following after him without hesitation.

Very few guards were on duty in the middle of the night, and fewer still were actually awake. They passed several such snoring solider and easily evaded the few that managed to remain conscious, finally passing through a doorway and out onto the streets of Junon Harbor. The salt air blowing in from the ocean was refreshing despite the odor it brought with it, and Aeris was grateful to be out of the stuffy barracks with its stench of gun powder and male sweat.

It was cold outside, the ocean serving to cool the air and sending a thick fog rolling over the base. It was almost as if Sephiroth knew there would be such a haze in the air, and they were rendered nearly invisible when they remained close to the buildings lining one entire side of the street. Sephiroth quickened his pace, heading along the main road toward the docks. Aeris managed to keep up with him, still clutching his hand, wanting badly to ask how he thought things were going but not daring to speak. If they were caught, they'd surely be killed... or worse. She'd been wanted all her life for experiments, and Sephiroth would certainly be a prize as well. She shivered, tightening her grip on his hand and praying they would not be discovered.

Before long, Aeris could see the long docks that jutted out into the ocean even through the fog, tall ships of all kinds anchored there for the night. There appeared to be little or no security, for which she was thankful. She supposed not many people dared to invade a Shin-ra military base, and certainly not two people alone. A large force would have been detected before their arrival, but a lone couple who knew what they were doing was almost impossible to locate unless one of the guards happened to see them with their own eyes. And most of those eyes were closed in sleep, Aeris thought with a slight smile.

Suddenly, after they'd passed several such docks and quiet ships, Sephiroth paused and studied one intently, lifting a thoughtful hand to his chin. After a moment, he nodded sharply, then turned to Aeris with a look of mild satisfaction.

"This is a merchant ship, unaffiliated with Shin-ra," he whispered, his breath turning to steam in the cold of the night. "I believe we will be safest if we stow away in its cargo hold and wait until it departs tomorrow morning..."

"How do you know where it's going?" Aeris whispered back, briefly captivated by the way his eyes glowed in the dark.

"I spent much time here," he said in reply, stepping closer to the dock. "Ships heading for the Northern Continent are always sent here to the farthest end of the base. I am certain this vessel will be heading for Bone Village."

"All right..." Aeris whispered back, trusting his knowledge completely. "Do you think it'll be hard to get on board?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Merchant ships have less crew than military or passenger vessels and they also have little in way of security. Most of the crew has probably gone ashore for the evening in any case…"

Aeris was amazed by his seemingly endless wealth of knowledge, feeling a bit awkward and useless as she could only follow his lead. "Then I guess we're just... going to find a way up there?" she asked. Her eyes followed the side of the vessel up to its highest deck, having never seen a ship so large before. She supposed she really _had_ been sheltered living with her mother all those years, she admitted with a sigh. If nothing else came of her journey with Avalanche and Sephiroth, at least she was seeing the world and learning more each day.

"Come, then," Sephiroth said, turning and slowly walking along the dock that housed their chosen ship. Aeris gripped his hand and followed, still looking about in awe even as her heart beat fast with a mixture of excitement and terror.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That same night, Cloud, Tifa, Barret and Yuffie sat around a decent-sized camp fire, their tents pitched behind them as they enjoyed their evening meal. A kind old woman living alone along the plains had packed one for each of them when they'd briefly stopped in to ask if she'd seen Aeris or Sephiroth. Biting into his sandwich hungrily, Cloud found it was easy to forget his problems in the quiet and warmth of their camp, the sound of crickets in the background slowly relaxing him and preparing him for sleep.

"Damn, dis is some good food!" Barret exclaimed, ravenously starting in on his third sandwich. "I love dat woman!"

"Me too!" Yuffie agreed for once, washing a mouthful down with a long drink of water. "I don't think I could have stomached any more berries or grilled rabbits..."

"Don't get too spoiled now," Tifa cautioned them with a smile, picking the crust off of her bread and offering it to Barret, who practically devoured it. "There won't always be nice little old ladies around to feed us."

"We should have brought her with us!" Yuffie exclaimed, giggling. "It's not like she could have been any more pathetic in battle than Aer- Er... sorry..." The young ninja hung her head, blushing with embarrassment at having not only brought up their missing member, but also insulting her in the process. There was a long period of silence, broken only by Barret's loud chewing, before Cloud finally sighed.

"It's okay, Yuffie," he said quietly, his blue eyes without anger. "It's probably better to just go on as if everything is normal. It makes it easier not to worry all the time."

"And when we find her, I _will_ tell her you said that," Tifa added with a playful smirk, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, because Barret began to laugh with his mouth full, and even Cloud smiled crookedly.

"You wouldn't!" Yuffie shrieked, her mouth dropping open.

"I might..." Tifa teased her, grinning evilly. "You're not afraid of little old Aeris, are you?"

"No!" Yuffie exclaimed immediately. "I, umm, just wouldn't want to hurt her feelings!"

"Right," Tifa said, rolling her eyes and still smiling. Cloud was grinning widely now, his eyes focused on Tifa as she spoke. She felt his gaze, turning to him and placing a hand on his arm. "And I want you to relax and eat your dinner before you make yourself sick worrying so much, Cloud."

A blush spread across his cheeks, a common reaction she noted any time she so much as looked at him any more, though she wasn't really sure why. She did know that she loved him, and she was concerned for both his physical and emotional health. Slowly, he began to smile and nodded to her, then returned to his meal with a bit less tension on his face. Satisfied, she nodded and took another drink from her canteen, briefly wishing that the two of them were alone so that she could tell him what was really on her mind. Sighing, she scolded herself, knowing they had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. Besides, she was just too chicken.

_"Someday, Cloud Strife,"_ she thought, though the very idea of it made her so nervous she almost began to tremble. _"Someday..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Red stretched out before his own team's camp fire quite a distance away, yawning lazily and preparing for sleep. He preferred to do so out under the stars as opposed to inside a tent as the others did, enjoying the cool night air and the sounds of nature that surrounded them. Having already caught several rabbits and cooked them over the fire for his group's meal, Red began to thoroughly clean himself, licking his paws and washing his face once they were spotless. As he did so, he head a quiet snicker, turning to face the sound with mild annoyance. He found Cid standing just outside his tent and smoking a cigarette. He was also watching Red's evening ritual with amusement in his blue eyes.

"You find something funny?" Red asked, pausing as an indignant look crossed his face.

"Hell, yeah!" Cid exclaimed, giving in and laughing out loud. "You were lickin' yourself, just like a big fucking cat!" Cid laughed harder, and Red tilted his head, uncertain of what was so humorous about that.

"_I_ prefer to be clean," Red stated simply, but Cid only laughed harder, tears filling his eyes. "I suppose you enjoy remaining filthy?" he added, frowning now, hating to be laughed at more than anything in the world.

"No, no... but... it just looked really funny," Cid said with a shrug, getting a hold of himself as he finished his cigarette and stomped it out on the forest floor. "Good night, kitty cat." With that, he turned and entered his tent, the sound of his quiet snickering still reaching Red's sensitive ears. He sighed, shook his head, then tentatively returned to his bathing, still not comprehending the humor of the action.

"He is quite immature at times," a deep voice said from above, causing Red to look up into the tree just across from him in surprise. He remembered a moment later that Vincent had been perched up there since they'd stopped for the evening. His red eyes seemed shone slightly in the dark as if he could still see quite clearly, and he crouched agilely atop a sturdy branch. His cloak flowed around him gracefully, his dark hair trailing into his face. He resembled a large red bat, though Red quickly felt guilty for the thought and pushed it away.

Red nodded, allowing himself a slight smile. "That he is... but I must admit, he is a very skilled fighter."

"Indeed. I believe I may owe him my life after the battle we had today..."

Recalling the close call they'd had with a band of very large, angry plains wolves earlier that afternoon, Red nodded, appreciating Cid's battle skills with his spear and the way he'd placed himself in danger to save Vincent from being overwhelmed by a large group of the creatures. "It is good to have him with us," Red admitted, glad that the crude pilot had joined them despite his tactless comments and continual cursing and smoking.

Vincent only nodded before staring off into the dark sky, lit only by a half moon and a few bright stars. He looked thoughtful, almost sad, and Red realized he did not plan to continue the conversation. Shaking his head, wondering how it was that Vincent still carried around so much pain and guilt for something over which he'd no control so many years in the past, Red returned to his bathing once more. Thoughts of Aeris and the way she always pet him when he felt lonely or afraid soon ran through his mind. He was still thinking of her and hoping she was safe when he finally lay down his head and fell asleep a short time later.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Falling Rain

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Falling Rain**

The next morning, Red XIII's group began traveling again just after sunrise. A darkness remained in the sky, ominous grey clouds threatening rain at any moment. The unpleasant weather and threat of bad things to come matched Vincent's current mood perfectly.

He'd dreamed last night, as he did almost every time he needed to sleep. This one, however, was so vivid that it was more of a memory than anything else. It left him unsettled, more overcome with guilt and sorrow than usual. He want nothing more than to return to his coffin and remain there to repent for all eternity.

She'd been in the dream again. Even when he slept, he couldn't escape her memory. She was always there, as vivid in his mind as she had been when she lived over thirty years ago. In his dream, he and Lucrecia were sitting on a quiet hill outside of Nibelheim, watching the day give way to night as the first stars began to shine. She was eight months pregnant with Sephiroth then, and they'd been planning to run away before the birth to raise the child as their own. It seemed like such a wonderful idea... It would have been perfect, he was certain, even if they had to evade Shin-ra for the rest of their lives. They'd had their love, and that was all that counted. But in the end, she had decided to remain with her husband, even though she didn't love him as she did Vincent. That decision had hurt him deeply, and he still did not understand it entirely... but he'd supported her and loved her through it anyway. Right up until the time she died and decades later.

Vincent sighed, detecting the distant rumble of thunder as his group crossed a wide open plain, still heading toward Junon Harbor. It would be another day before they arrived, and with a storm due approaching it might take even longer. He wasn't sure if that was such a bad thing or not. Maybe it really was best for Sephiroth to be away from the main party for a while, as long as he didn't do anything foolish. He knew Aeris would not harm him, and hoped that he would protect her in return. Vincent believed that beneath his troubles, Sephiroth was a man of honor. Any child of Lucrecia's would have to be. He wouldn't think otherwise... He couldn't. It might have been foolish of him to assign traits he saw in Lucrecia to her son he barely knew, especially one with such a dark past, but Sephiroth was all he had left of her aside from his own tormented memories and dreams.

As the first fat drops of rain began to fall, Vincent lifted his face to the sky and let them streak down his face like the cold tears that fallen from his eyes the night of Lucrecia's death. He'd always liked the rain anyway, even as a solemn, quiet child growing up on the outskirts of Wutai's capital. A crash of thunder sounded, and he almost smiled. It was so fitting.

"Awww, _fuck!_" Cid exclaimed, glaring accusingly at the dark clouds as another rumble of thunder replied to his vulgarity. "Why the hell did it have to wait 'til we left camp to rain?"

"I suppose you could ask it..." Vincent said as the rain fell harder, leaving his long hair wet and trailing into his face. "But I do not believe it will answer."

The rain suddenly began to fall in great sheets, as if the sky had opened up all at once. The thunder grew from a distant roar to a series of loud crashes, bolts of lightning streaking across the sky at an uncomfortably close distance.

"Smart ass! Shit, Red, are we just gonna keep walking in this damn storm? I'm a fucking human lightening rod!"

Red sighed, shaking his head. They had only just gotten started, and now they would be losing precious time yet again. Continuing to travel would be a danger, though, especially out in the open as they were with Cid carrying a long metal spear in a electrical storm. He nodded sharply to his teammates, raising his voice over the storm that had already succeeded in soaking them all to the skin

"Let us search for shelter!" he shouted, immediately turning and running across the field as fast he could. Vincent sighed, then began to jog after him, Cid bringing up the rear with a series of shouted obscenities.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When it began to rain, Cloud's group had the good fortune of being only a few minutes away from a cave in the side of a series of cliffs. They were about halfway to Midgar, and it annoyed everyone that they had to stop. Well, everyone but Yuffie. She had immediately pulled out a deck of cards and talked Barret into a game of War for high stakes of gil. Cloud, on the other hand, quietly sat down just inside the mouth of the cave, resting his chin in his hands and watching the storm rage outside with thoughtful eyes.

He ignored the drops of water running down his face every so often, shivering with cold from being soaked by the storm and the dramatic drop in temperature. Storms were interesting, he thought, and good for thinking. They'd always comforted him in a way, because when he'd looked out his bedroom window as a child, he didn't see the other kids outside playing and laughing as they did on sunny days. It was silly to hold onto that thought after so long, but he couldn't help it.

He almost didn't notice when Tifa sat down just beside him, also soaked to the skin and shivering as her eyes settled on the falling rain and bolts of lightening. He peered at her cautiously, instantly forgetting all of his other thoughts and focusing only on her. His heart began to pound and he felt ill, swallowing tensely and trying to decide whether or not to try to start a conversation. He always felt like he was bothering her any time he spoke, even when she appeared to be interested. He felt guilty for taking up her time, knowing that she deserved much better but selfishly wishing he could share his life with her anyway.

To his surprise, she was smiling when he next looked her way, as if she'd been watching him for a very long time. His face flushed with embarrassment and he quickly looked back out into the storm. Tifa must have noticed because she sighed, though her eyes were warm and she was still smiling when next he dared to check.

"Do I really make you that uncomfortable?" she asked lightly, though he could tell the answer meant a great deal to her. He instantly felt guilty for making her worry even as he began to panic and wonder how much she already knew of his feelings for her.

"Uh, no..." he stammered, feeling like a fool. "I just wasn't... expecting anyone to come and sit with me. That's all."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause, during which neither dared to look at the other, pretending to be occupied by the storm and content with the silence. Cloud gnawed on his lower lip, wringing his hands in his lap, and Tifa kept clearing her throat and fidgeting. In the end, Cloud's self control proved to be greater, mostly because his shyness gave him an advantage in avoiding conversations.

Before he realized what was going on, Tifa had moved closer to his side, leaning in to rest her head upon his shoulder. He tensed, surprised nearly to paralysis by the gesture, but forced himself to remain still and try to relax. He only hoped she couldn't hear his heart pounding violently in his chest.

"You were shivering," Tifa said quietly in way of explanation, inching closer until her body rested up against his side.

"The rain was cold," Cloud said, blushing the minute the words were out of his mouth._ I sound like a first grader... _Wanting to make up for his poor use of words, Cloud tentatively reached out and put an arm around her. "You were shivering, too."

"I know... But I already feel much warmer." She paused a moment, then sighed as a contented smile crossed her face. "Thanks, Cloud."

He wasn't sure what she was thanking him for, exactly, but when he turned to ask her, their eyes met, and he found himself speechless. Their faces were only inches apart, and he could feel her heartbeat and the warmth of her breath on his skin. For just a moment, he swore that in her eyes he saw the same nervous, intense feelings he knew were in his own. Suddenly feeling very brave, he found himself leaning closer, and before he knew it he had touched his lips to hers in a shy, gentle kiss.

The most surprising part of the whole thing, he mused absently, was that she was kissing him back. He felt her arm slip around his neck and hold him to her, his own arm tightening around her waist. Cloud couldn't believe what was happening. It was incredible, even better than he'd dreamed. He had finally died and gone to hea-

"Woohoo! Go, Cloud and Tifa!"

The loud shout from the rear of the cave brought him back to his senses, and he hastily pulled away from Tifa, blushing as red as was possible for a human being to achieve. Turning in the direction of the voice, he saw Yuffie grinning widely as she gawked at them, Barret smiling with satisfaction from her side. It seemed their card game was long forgotten. At that moment, Cloud was certain he hated Yuffie almost as much as he did Sephiroth, but the feeling quickly faded to humiliation and guilt.

"Uh..." he stammered, looking down at his trembling hands. He'd never kissed anyone before, much less the woman he'd been in love with since childhood, and now he was sure it had been a grave mistake despite how wonderful it felt.

"Yuffie... just... _shut up_," Tifa added, seeming quite flustered herself as she climbed to her feet. He didn't know what that meant as far as her feelings about the kiss went, but he didn't think it was a very good sign. Sighing, he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged himself, feeling twice as cold as before without Tifa in his arms.

"Yeah..." he muttered in agreement, not looking up from the ground. He heard Yuffie giggle quietly, followed by Barret's deep voice, which seemed to be scolding her. He remained seated as Tifa walked away, staring out into the falling rain and wondering what had just happened.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth breathlessly pulled himself out of Aeris' arms, hastily breaking the passionate kiss they'd been sharing in the dim light of the merchant ship's cargo hold. He carefully put several feet of distance between them, pressing his back against a row of barrels containing some kind of beverage or other in a defensive posture. His eyes were wide with panic, and his heart pounded so hard in his chest that he feared it would break free. For a moment he had difficulty catching his breath and thought he might hyperventilate.

Curling up with his knees to his chest, Sephiroth closed his eyes, trying to stop the nervous trembling running through his body. He was terrified, and he wasn't sure exactly why. Being so close to her was exhilarating, and the most wonderful experience of his life, but yet... It left him feeling vulnerable and afraid, no matter how hard he tried to ignore the feelings. He had become overloaded with so many emotions he didn't know how to handle that the only response he could think of was to flee.

"Sephiroth...? What's wrong? I'm sorry..." Aeris' voice was quiet and shaken, and he glanced up at her with cautious eyes. He felt awful for making her feel guilty and ashamed, which was exactly what he saw written across her face. They'd managed to sneak aboard the merchant ship quite easily the previous evening, and had quickly hidden themselves in the rear of the cargo bay. It was fairly dark, and also cold, and they'd been sitting together talking for hours, neither comfortable enough to sleep. Aeris had ended up close to his side as morning arrived and the ship set sail, and when he'd looked at her to see if she was asleep, he found her to be quite alert and watching him. That was when they'd begun kissing... He'd been fine for a time, but the terror had gradually built until he simply had to break the close contact.

"Do not apologize," he said, his voice tense. "It is my fault... You have done nothing wrong.

"It must have been _something_," she insisted, turning to face him with concerned eyes. "I mean, you seemed all right... then all of a sudden... I wouldn't have kissed you if I thought you didn't want me to."

Her face was bright red and he sighed, again feeling extremely guilty. She was a normal, loving young woman, whose only mistake was to for some reason or other have a degree of feeling for him. He wished she didn't care, or that she hated him like everyone else... Then he wouldn't have to hurt her when he couldn't properly return her affection. Women in the past had been nearly infatuated with him, but only for his appearance and status. They were easy to ignore and cast aside as the annoyances they were. She was much different, though, and it disturbed him. He wasn't meant to have people care for him, and couldn't return their feelings properly. It was so unfair to her... She deserved better.

"I know that," he finally replied, picking at a large splinter on one of the barrels. "I am just... not used to such... displays of affection. I admit that it makes me a bit nervous..."

A slow smile spread across Aeris' face, and she nodded with understanding. "I know what you mean about being nervous. I am, too... I don't think that's something you're ever supposed to get over when dealing with new feelings like this. But... no, Sephiroth, with you it's more than that. When you pulled away from me, you looked... afraid."

It frightened him how she was always so able to see right through him and into his soul, as if she knew what he was thinking, often before he did. He sighed, knowing she was right, and that lying to her would prove nothing. "I suppose that... maybe I was," he said quietly, realizing he'd never admitted to fear of any kind to anyone before in his entire life. But he _was_ afraid... afraid of allowing someone to get close to him after a life spent in emotional isolation, and after enduring physical abuse for most of his childhood.

"I'm sorry," Aeris apologized again, shifting to face him but not daring to come any closer. She seemed worried that he would retreat further if she closed the distance between them, like a frightened animal facing a stranger after having been hurt by everyone he had ever come across. He was embarrassed by how he must appear to her at the moment, cowering in the shadows and unable to look her way. "Do you want to talk? About anything, I mean... We've got time."

She smiled faintly, hearing the rain that had begun to fall pounding against the ship along with the crashing waves of the ocean. She knew they wouldn't reach land until at least the next afternoon, and wouldn't have much to do until evening when they planned to leave the cargo hold to look for food and take care of other necessities. Maybe if she could learn what had frightened him this time, she could avoid repeating the mistake in the future.

Sephiroth considered the offer, not entirely sure what he was feeling or if he would even want to discuss it if he did know. He believed, however, that he owed her some kind of explanation, or should at least try to make her feel better. He didn't want her to take away her friendship or affection, as uncomfortable as it made him at times. He had told her he wanted to move on from the past, and it still held true. He just didn't know exactly how he would be able to do it.

"Aeris," he began cautiously, not really sure what he wanted to say. "Know that I... appreciate your concern for me, but it is hardly your fault that I am this way. And to be honest, I think it is because of you that I have finally begun to fee-"

The ship suddenly rocked violently to one side, throwing Sephiroth and Aeris into a wall and each other before he could finish his sentence. As he struggled to right himself, grabbing Aeris' arm to steady her, Sephiroth heard a loud roar echo through the air, accompanied by another crash against the ship's hull. Alarms began to sound, and the shouts and hurried footsteps of the crew could be heard above.

"Sephiroth! What's happening?!" Aeris cried, clinging to his arm and trying to avoid being thrown about again. Another roar sounded, and Sephiroth frowned, quickly comprehending the situation with a feeling of dread.

"Sea monster," he said calmly, even as his mind raced back to a battle during which he'd almost been drowned and eaten alive by such a creature when he was only a teenager. "The merchant crew does not stand a chance."

"But... the ship! All the people will be killed, and we'll sink!" There was terror in Aeris' eyes, and her voice shook with fear as the ship took yet another hit.

"No, " Sephiroth said, rising to his feet and drawing his weapon. He helped Aeris to stand with his free hand, noting the surprised look on her face at his stubborn declaration. "I will stop it."

"But you can't! They'll see you and know we snuck aboard!"

"That will not matter if we all die..."

Aeris winced, and he felt bad for a moment that'd he'd been so blunt. He knew it to be the truth, however. And he had never been one for disguising facts with pleasantries.

"I- I guess you're right," Aeris stammered, hanging onto his arm tightly as he headed for the exit of the cargo hold. The lights flickered, and another crash almost knocked them from their feet again. A roar followed, much louder this time, accompanied by panicked shouts and screams from the crew.

"Stay behind me," Sephiroth ordered, slipping back into the comfortable old role of military general. "I am heading to the upper deck to take care of the creature..." Aeris swallowed hard, appearing very frightened, but readied her own weapon and stayed close as he led the way forward into battle.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Secrets Best Kept

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Secrets Best Kept**

The storm passed within the hour, and Cloud led his group from the shelter of the cave to travel Northward again. They now walked, single-file, through a relatively thick wooded area, still at least a full day outside of Midgar by any estimation they could make. Cloud hoped that Red's group had reached Junon Harbor by then, and maybe even found Aeris and Sephiroth. A quick call from his PHS, however, confirmed that the second group was just then entering the city, still without any leads, having been delayed by the same inclement weather. Cloud sighed heavily as he hung up and pocketed the device, having much more on his mind than he wished to deal with.

He couldn't look at Tifa, much less speak to her, and neither Barret nor Yuffie dared to say anything as they made their way through the trees. Tifa had dropped to the rear of the group instead of keeping up with Cloud as she usually did, and he took it as a sure sign of rejection. It broke his heart, and he wanted nothing more than to find somewhere private to sit and cry, perhaps for the rest of his life. Aeris' safety was more important than his loneliness and shame, though, and it was for her that he forced himself to go on. He supposed he and Tifa could sort things out later, or pretend nothing had ever happened and eventually return to being friends. He hoped she'd accept that, because he knew he couldn't survive without her in his life, whether she loved him as he dreamed she did or not.

Walking slowly, her eyes on the ground as she trailed after Barret, Tifa, too, fought a confusing battle with her emotions. It was all too familiar an argument, she thought with some amusement. It had raged on inside her since her early teens, when she first began to notice how cute the quiet blond named Cloud Strife was despite what the bigger, stronger boys said about him. He'd always had a silent strength she couldn't quite describe or understand, and a maturity and thoughtfulness beyond his years. When he'd gone away, she was certain her world was over, and all because she couldn't tell him how she felt in time. And now, when she'd finally expressed some of her love and affection for him, she was left feeling confused and physically ill with worry.

Tifa had been surprised by her own courage back at the cave, having rested her head on Cloud's shoulder and even snuggled against him for warmth. She was even _more_ shocked when he'd kissed her, though. She'd enjoyed it immensely, and felt as if she'd waited for that moment all of her life. As she returned the kiss, she finally felt free and hopeful, believing that all of her worries had been for nothing and they'd finally be together and admit all of their feelings for one another. But when the others had noticed their public display and interrupted, the embarrassment she saw on Cloud's face and felt creep across her own had brought back all of the raging doubts and shattered everything.

She didn't dare talk to him now, noting the tension in his back and the way he'd avoided looking at her since the kiss had ended so abruptly. She hadn't exactly made an effort to seek him out, either, but it still hurt. She wondered if he regretted what had happened between them, and the fear that he did brought fresh tears to her eyes that she hastily blinked away. She certainly didn't have any regrets about it other than being interrupted, unless it had somehow ruined the friendship they shared or caused Cloud any pain. She wanted so desperately to know what he thought about her and what had happened, but was so afraid of a negative answer that she didn't dare ask. Sometimes, it was safer not to know, she thought, even when the lack of knowledge threatened to drive you insane.

She knew they'd have to face what happened eventually, this time in private where they could talk away from prying eyes, but she didn't know how she'd be able to handle the stress. It was hard to be in love with someone when you didn't know how they felt, Tifa mused miserably as the group continued to push ahead, especially when it was someone who meant as much to her as Cloud did. And though she knew her focus should be on finding Aeris and seeing to it that she was safe, her heart would not allow her to concentrate on anyone but Cloud.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The upper deck of the merchant ship was in an uproar when the Sephiroth and Aeris emerged from below, climbing up a ladder and stepping out into the pouring rain. Crew members were running everywhere, trying desperately to get to safety or find some way to fight off their attacker. The chaos was so great that no one so much as glanced at the two stowaways as Sephiroth offered his hand to Aeris when she reached the top of the ladder. She took it gratefully, and soon stood at his side as he looked around with alert eyes.

The source of the problem was immediately obvious. A large, green sea monster had risen out of the ocean just a few dozen feet from the small vessel, roaring into the gray sky. It's aggressive movements added to the choppiness of the ocean already caused by the storm, throwing the merchant craft about like a toy. Sephiroth grabbed a hold of a railing with one hand, his other tightly gripping Aeris' arm to keep her from being thrown overboard or injured. He glanced up at the massive creature thoughtfully, visibly appraising its abilities and showing no fear. Aeris, on the other hand, was trembling and visibly terrified. She was certainly not a soldier, he noted, and not for the first time. Normally, such a lack of fighting ability would have disgusted him, but it only made him want to protect this small woman.

The storm would make the battle much more difficult for both the vessel and the crew, Sephiroth realized. His hair was already soaked and plastered to his forehead, hanging into his face in several places and making it difficult to see, and a constant wind blew objects and people overboard and into each other. He hastily pushed the hair from his face, then released his grip on the railing to take his sword in hand. Nodding his head, having decided what to do, Sephiroth turned to Aeris and shouted to her over the creature's roar and the combined deafening effects of thunder and the crashing waves.

"This crew is obviously not prepared for battle! They are running about like scared children... I will have to do this myself!"

"_What?! _Sephiroth, are you cra- I mean, you don't have a chance against that monster!" Her pause before having used the word 'crazy' was not lost on Sephiroth, and he winced slightly, though he realized she had not meant to offend him. Instead, a slight, confident smile briefly crossed his face, then quickly vanished into the rain like a ghost.

"You have not seen me fight to my full potential..." He was not bragging, simply stating a fact, and there was not time to explain further. Instead, dodging the terrified crew as the monster grew closer, he pulled Aeris after him to a small closet, opening the door and gesturing inside. "Please, stay here and wait for me to return. You will be safer inside..."

Aeris opened her mouth to protest, but he raised one gloved hand, glancing over his shoulder and noting the closeness of the sea monster. "Please," he repeated, his eyes locked intensely with hers. Aeris stared up at him for long moments, then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Be careful, Sephiroth... I- I love you."

Turning very red, Aeris hastily stepped away and quickly shut the door of the closet after her, leaving Sephiroth to stare after her in utter shock. He blinked rapidly several times, trying to comprehend the words that had just come out of Aeris' mouth. She couldn't have said what he thought she did... He must have heard her wrong over the roar of the storm. That was the only reasonably explanation. The alternative was unthinkable, and impossible. No one other than his mother's ghost had ever uttered those words to him, and he doubted that they ever would. No one could love a killer such as he... It was foolish to think otherwise. She may have been nice to him, and she had shown him more affection than he ever thought possible, but how could she love him? He did not deserve love, and certainly did not love himself. He was a heartless, emotionless soldier who had fallen into evil and insanity, and not yet completely recovered. There was no love for him... He may have longed for it all his life, though he fiercely denied it to everyone including himself, but it was something he could never have.

Swallowing hard, scolding himself for his momentary lapse in concentration and the foolish hope that she had indeed said those forbidden, alien words, Sephiroth turned from the closet and marched bravely toward the approaching monster. Finding that all of the merchant crew had run away to safer areas of the ship, Sephiroth readied his weapon and glared defiantly at the scaled beast before him, one man alone against the most dreaded creature of the sea.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Red, Vincent and Cid reached Junon Harbor that afternoon, having stopped only to wait out the worst of the storm before continuing despite the heavy rain and distant thunder. Cloud's voice was even more tense than before over his PHS when Red had spoken with him a short time ago, and he knew that it was more important than ever that they succeed, both for Aeris' safety and Cloud's sanity. He didn't know what was happening with the other group, but from the sound of their leader's voice, Red didn't think it could be anything too hopeful.

Inside the city, the group checked at the inn, the tavern, and several shops, looking for Aeris and Sephiroth and asking around to see if anyone had spotted the unlikely pair. No one had, or at least no one admitted to it, leaving Red and the others frustrated in addition to being cold, wet and tired.

"Maybe they didn't come here after all. They coulda decided to take the long way to Midgar," Cid suggested when they paused outside of a small convenience store, lighting a cigarette while remaining alert for anything out of the ordinary.

"I suppose there is that chance," Red agreed, though he was greatly disappointed that they hadn't found any leads. "Cloud and the others may have better luck when they arrive in the city tomorrow."

"Just because they have not been seen does not mean they were not here," Vincent interjected, looking a bit doubtful. "Sephiroth is not stupid. He has a career in the army, which included stealth training, behind him. He could be here right now, and no one would ever know."

Red raised a feline eyebrow, intrigued by the possibility. "Or perhaps he was here with Aeris, went unseen, and has already left..."

"Well, fucking great," Cid muttered. "Where does that leave us?"

"Without any leads once again," Red sighed, shaking his head. "If they've been here ahead of us, we won't be able to find out... The only thing left to do is board a ship and sail North to Bone Village. Perhaps someone there will have seen something... And if not, we will simply wait for Cloud and the others to arrive and hope they have better luck."

"That sounds like a wise plan to me," Vincent agreed, nodding sharply. "I believe we can find a passenger ship in the harbor with reasonable rates, since it is early..."

"Then let's go look into it," Red agreed, standing and stretching for a moment before turning and heading for the docks of the small town. Vincent followed after in silence, though the look on his face made it obvious that his mind was racing. Cid shrugged, content to let the others lead as he brought up the rear, finishing his cigarette and stomping out the butt with one worn boot heel.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Purpose

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Purpose**

It was so easy to lose oneself in the thrill of battle, Sephiroth thought, dodging the tail of the great sea creature and following up with a wide arching blow from the Masamune. The weapon was slowly beginning to cause damage to the monster's tough hide, little cuts appearing here and there and beginning to ooze green blood into the sea. The monster roared with rage as another such injury was dealt to its tail, an unusually sensitive area of its body. Sephiroth noted this fact just in time to throw himself to the wooden deck of the tiny merchant ship and roll to avoid the stream of cold water it forcefully expelled from its mouth.

His life may have been in danger, but at the moment Sephiroth felt perfectly content and very much alive. His heart pounded in his chest, and adrenaline rushed through his body as he struggled to return to his feet. It was crazy, but nearly the only time he felt alive and actually enjoyed being that way was when there was a real chance of being killed. Sephiroth did not want to die, though at times, such as when Jenova had held he and Cloud captive, he had indeed entertained the thought of suicide. It would not have been to end the pain and uncertainty of living that he'd considered taking his own life, at least not on that occasion. Instead, he'd have done it to protect others from himself. But at the moment, everyone on the ship depended on him to protect them from the angry creature in the sea.

The sea monster managed to whip Sephiroth's legs out from under him in the moment he allowed his thoughts to wonder, throwing him backwards across the slick deck until he slammed into the guard rail on the opposite side. His shoulders made hard contact with the metal railing, sending bolts of agony throughout his body as his vision briefly went dark. Shaking his head and gritting his teeth, Sephiroth allowed his anger at both himself and the creature to fuel him on, and soon he had returned to his feet and again readied his sword. His Jenova cells quickly began to heal whatever injuries he'd sustained, and a lifetime of conditioning allowed him to ignore the pain.

The rain was still falling heavily, and combined with the thick fog surrounding the vessel, did a great deal to impair Sephiroth's vision. The ocean had become so rough and choppy that standing, too, was an ordeal, strong waves crashing into the boat every few seconds and throwing it about as if it weighed nothing. Sephiroth decided that he liked the odds anyway, he alone against this creature in such conditions when everyone else had fled for cover. But wasn't that the story of his life? He had always thrown caution to the wind and done what had to be accomplished, no matter what might happen to him. He'd always thought that he had nothing to lose...

But as Sephiroth dealt another sharp blow to the creature's angrily flicking tail, avoiding the three sharp spikes that adorned the very tip, he realized that he felt a bit different this time. It was almost as if he did indeed have something to lose if he failed. Should he not defeat this creature, he would surely die. That alone did not bother him. His death, however, would also mean that the creature would sink the ship, and many others would perish as well... Others, including Aeris.

That was intolerable. She had been too good to him and done so much to help him. He would not let her die now, not when he'd promised to protect her. Sephiroth had never failed on a mission, unless one counted the incident at Nibelheim, and did not plan to start now. But it was more than that. Aeris was more than just another person to protect or an important mission. She was a good, caring person whom he had allowed to come closer to him than anyone else had in the past. She didn't treat him as the others did, like an insane killer who could turn on those around him at any moment. No, she treated him... like a man. To her, he wasn't different, he wasn't a freak, and he wasn't dangerous. He was Sephiroth, and for the first time in his life, someone had made him feel almost normal. Or was it more than that? It didn't matter right then, Sephiroth told himself. What did was making sure that Aeris was not injured or lost to him.

His eyes glowing fiercely, a renewed energy and purpose coursing through his veins where there was once only hatred and despair, Sephiroth again dodged the creature's tail, but this time, instead of striking for the injured area, he ran forward and agilely leapt up onto the slender, slick metal guard rail, the only thing keeping him from plunging into the ocean and becoming lunch for any number of creatures. Somehow, despite the wind and the crashing waves, he held his balance, leaping upward with his sword drawn to strike. Just as he'd predicted, the creature lowered its long neck, bringing its mouth toward Sephiroth and snapping its toothy jaws in anticipation of a meal. Its foul breath and the thought of being eaten alive held a place in Sephiroth's consciousness for only seconds, however.

Just as the sea monster opened its mouth farther and attempted to get a hold of him between its teeth, Sephiroth lashed out with the Masamune, still balanced precariously atop the guard rail. Sword met flesh, the sharp blade ripping across the tender area of the monster's throat. The creature could only cry out in pain and surprise for a moment before it was nearly beheaded, green blood pouring into the crashing waves like a poison. Sephiroth watched in silence for long moments, to assure himself that the creature was dead, before gracefully leaping down from the railing to regain more sure footing on the deck. He watched with cold eyes as the monster's body collapsed back into the ocean and slowly began to sink to a watery grave.

As the creature faded from view, Sephiroth took a deep breath to calm his mind and body, then realized that the ordeal was not yet over. All around the ship, he began to hear voices and footsteps, the crew realizing the monster was gone and deciding to investigate. Sephiroth knew that he could not let them see him, concerned about how they would react not only to stowaways, but to a 'long-dead' elite general of the Shin-ra SOLDIERs. Rushing to the supply closet where he'd left Aeris, Sephiroth hastily pulled open the door and grabbed her arm before she could even register what was happening.

"Sephiroth! You're alive! What happ-"

"There is not time. We must return to the cargo hold before we are seen!"

"But-" Aeris was again cut off as Sephiroth maintained his hold on her arm and began to run back the way they'd come. Soon, just as the voices and sounds of the crew grew dangerously close, they had reached the ladder and started to climb below deck. The last thing Sephiroth heard before pulling the hatch closed above them brought a rare smile of amusement to his face.

"Whoa! Did you guys see that?! It was the ghost of General Sephiroth! He came back from the dead and saved us!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

By the time Cloud's group of had stopped for a short rest after another few hours of traveling toward Midgar, Tifa could no longer tolerate the strained silence between the two of them. It was driving her mad and making her sick to her stomach, not knowing what Cloud was thinking or what their brief kiss had done to their relationship. Since he didn't seem willing to do anything about it, she decided that she would.

As soon as they'd all stopped, she'd marched over to Cloud, grabbed his arm, and demanded that he come with her to discuss 'something important.' Ignoring the snickers from Yuffie and the sly look on Barret's face, Tifa had refused to release Cloud until he finally gave in and followed her a short distance into the woods, where she was sure they'd be out of both visual and hearing range. When she was satisfied with the location, she stopped and leaned against a tree, leaving Cloud to stand across from her with a baffled and almost terrified look on his face. She smiled at that, glad to see that she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Sorry about dragging you out here ... literally... but I think you agree with me that we really need to talk," Tifa began quietly, looking down at her hands as she spoke. They were clenched so tightly that her knuckles had turned white within seconds.

"A-About what...?" Cloud stammered, playing dumb though it was obvious from the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what she meant. Tifa sighed heavily, but decided to humor him, not wanting to start an argument at a time when she so desperately needed honest answers.

"About earlier... In the cave…?" She was avoiding saying certain words and she knew it, but she also knew he didn't need the specifics to realize what she meant. Sure enough, just as she felt her own face heat up with embarrassment, his cheeks turned bright red, and he nervously shuffled his feet through the fallen leaves on the ground.

"Oh... " he mumbled, unable to look at her. "Um, what about it...?"

"_What about it?_" Tifa demanded, growing annoyed. "Cloud! Don't try to avoid the subject. You haven't spoken to me all day!" She was doing exactly what she'd sworn she wouldn't, but the fear that he was rejecting her was so great that it overpowered her logic. She turned her back to him and began to pace, unable to face his embarrassed expression.

"You haven't exactly been speaking to me, either..." Cloud said quietly, glancing up nervously as Tifa paced, worried by the dark frown that had crossed her face.

"So now this is _my_ fault?" Tifa asked angrily, raising her voice a bit as she spun on her heel to glare at him.

"I didn't say-"

"_Fine! _If you don't want to talk, and just pretend nothing happened, that's fine with me!"

"But Tifa-"

"You don't have to say it! I understand _perfectly_."

With that, Tifa turned and stormed off back in the direction of the others, leaving a thoroughly confused Cloud to watch her go. Sighing, he sat down on a fallen tree trunk, wondering what he'd done to make her so angry with him. Alone and depressed, Cloud rested his chin in both hands and tried to think of a way to make things better, even though he wasn't really sure what was upsetting her. Did she regret what had happened and expect an apology? Though it would break his heart, Cloud was willing to do so if it would make her happy. Maybe he'd think of something while they were walking... Standing, shaking his head at the dark cloud of bad luck that seemed to follow him everywhere he went, he turned and slowly made his way back toward the group.


	30. Chapter Thirty: Misunderstanding

**Chapter 30: Misunderstanding**

Sephiroth and Aeris said very little to each other during the rest of the journey to Bone Village. They remained hidden in the lowest level of the merchant ship, sitting among the cargo and other supplies, hoping they would arrive in town without further incident. After briefly explaining the battle with the sea monster and how the crew member who spotted him thought he was a ghost of his former self, Sephiroth settled into a shadowy corner, folding his arms protectively around himself and staring at the far wall. He could not so much as look at Aeris, and she had no idea how to react to his silence.

It was because of her, she knew, not because of the stress of the battle that could have easily killed him. It was because she had said she loved him.

Aeris sighed, biting her lip as she tried to get comfortable sitting atop a crate and avoid looking in Sephiroth's direction. She couldn't help it, though, and her eyes wandered in his direction every few minutes. He was soaked to the skin, his long silver hair plastered to his face and back. He was shivering ever so slightly, though his eyes remained cool and unfeeling. There were traces of blood on his clothing and skin, but that wasn't what concerned Aeris. Just when she'd been making real progress with Sephiroth, getting him to relax and open up to her little by little, she had gone and ruined it.

_How could you be so stupid, thinking he would accept that you loved him? Or ever thinking that he could love you back! You just had to open your big mouth and tell him how you felt... And now he can't even look at you._

She felt guilty, lonely tears fill her eyes as she continued her silent torment, but told herself firmly that she would not cry. She had caused this, and she would find a way to fix it, as soon as they were safely docked at Bone Village. Maybe within the few hours it would take until they arrived, she would think of a way to repair the damage she'd done to their friendship.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth stared forward at the dull wooden wall, his mind racing with troubling thoughts. He had won the battle, but it seemed he may have lost the war. He'd saved Aeris only to have her hate him. Before the battle, she had said that she loved him... He did not believe it was possible, but perhaps for that one moment, she thought she did. He wasn't sure. But whatever she had felt before, it was gone now. She sat far away, not daring to look at him, shivering and wet from the storm and obviously distant. And it was his fault entirely.

She must have seen the way he fought from where she'd remained hidden, how caught up in the battle he became... the way he lost himself and lived only for the thrill of the fight. He had committed a violent act right in front of her, the very thing he had sworn never to do again. Did it frighten her? Disgust her? Did she fear him now as everyone else did? Sephiroth had only acted to protect her, not even to protect himself, and killing the creature had been the only solution. Why couldn't she understand the reason he acted as he did?

_See how she avoids looking at you now... the way she hugs herself and tries to hide in the shadows... She does not want to be near you any more. You have shown her what you are capable of, and now she fears you like everyone else... And it is no one's fault but your own._

He sighed, cursing himself and leaning back against the cold wall of the cargo hold. He wondered not for the first time if allowing himself to grow close to Aeris had been a huge mistake. He had never done such a thing before, and now that he had, it was causing him nothing but pain and fear. It wasn't all bad... Aeris had made him happy, something that was almost unheard of in his lonely existence. But now, even she was disgusted and saw him for what he really was… A cold, relentless killer.

He didn't know what to do, so he chose to do nothing. As if staring and brooding would help... But he certainly could not talk to her about it. He didn't know what to say. He would look in her eyes and see that her friendship and professed love was gone, and he would crumble. That was unacceptable. He had already made himself so vulnerable to her, and it had only gotten him cast aside. It wouldn't happen again. If she wanted to talk, he decided, she would have to come to him. Until then, he would be her partner on the journey and her body guard as promised, but nothing more. It broke his heart to resign himself to such a role, but he gritted his teeth and tried to convince himself that it could be no other way. She didn't love him, and that was that. But did he love her? Sephiroth shook his head, refusing to confront the obvious answer. It didn't matter anyway...

Sephiroth closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the ship sailing through the choppy waters and the crew scrambling about to repair the damage the vessel had taken from both the storm and the unwanted visitor. Perhaps things would seem more clear once they reached Bone Village...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tifa was convinced that she was the most foolish person alive. She'd taken Cloud off into the woods to tell him how she felt, after all these years, only to end up _yelling_ at him!

Now she no longer had a friend, much less a romantic interest. Why had she been unable to just _tell him_, as she'd planned in her mind over and over again? No, she had to put the pressure on him, as if the kiss back in the cave was entirely his fault... And then when he couldn't find the words, she'd blown up at him. Tifa frowned deeply, trailing behind the rest of the group as she mentally kicked herself again and again for acting like such a child. If she had just been able to tell him, maybe things would be fine between them right now, or more than fine. But then again, a doubting voice reminded her, it may have only made things worse. She still had no idea how Cloud felt about her, though after the incident in the woods she was pretty sure it wasn't what she wished.

She watched him as he led their group across the wide, grassy plain, still far outside of Midgar. His back and shoulders were visibly tense, and he was walking at a much quicker pace than usual. Even Barret had to struggle to keep up, and Yuffie hadn't stopped complaining for hours. Tifa couldn't even find the energy to tell the young ninja to be quiet, so drained was she with worry.

_I guess it's safe to say that I've ruined the best thing that ever happened to me before it even got started..._

She sighed, hating herself for dwelling on the incident so much. She'd always been strong and independent. Why was it so important that Cloud not be angry at her? And even more so, why did she long to hear that he felt what she'd been feeling for him since they were teenagers? He owed her nothing after the way she'd treated him when they were younger, that much she accepted. It was the part of her that wanted to spend the rest of her life making it up to him that was the problem.

Tifa remained at the rear of the group, feeling like a villain. She knew on some level that their problems were just as much Cloud's fault as her own, but after what she'd done in the woods, she was prepared to take all the blame for a while. She felt as if Barret and Yuffie somehow knew what had happened and were taking Cloud's side, trying to leave her far behind. But that was silly... With a shake of her head, Tifa broke into a jog and closed some of the distance between she and the rest of the group, briefly glancing heavenward and praying for the strength to go on… For Aeris' sake if not her own.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Cloud was more miserable than he could recall being in a long time, and that was saying a lot. Tifa had actually yelled at him! He had gone off into the woods with her, nervous but oddly excited, wondering if today might have been the day that everything went just the way he'd been planning for so long. But once they were alone, he simply couldn't form the words he wanted to say. Tifa took it as rejection rather than the shyness she knew had plagued him all of his life. Now, she was angry at him, and he didn't know what to do.

He didn't dare turn around, for fear of having to meet her angry, accusing eyes again. Was their friendship over now, just because he found it impossible to tell her he loved her? She hadn't exactly been very open about her feelings, either... Not until she started yelling, anyway, he thought bitterly. But somehow, she was blaming him for what happened, and he found that he agreed with her. Tifa was his angel, his best friend... Surely it wasn't her fault. He was the one who was always screwing things up.

Cloud sighed, keeping up a fast pace to try and distract himself. It wasn't working, but at least they'd reach their goal a little earlier than planned. They had to find Aeris... That was where his mind should have been, as her leader and friend, not on his personal problems. They could wait, as painful as they were. And maybe Aeris could help him sort things out once she returned with them, he thought with a bit of hope. Until then, he supposed he would just have to treat Tifa as he always had... As a loyal companion he admired and relied on, but nothing more.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Red stood at the railing on the upper deck of a small fishing vessel, glad that the rain had finally stopped so that he could enjoy the trip from Junon Harbor to Bone Village. It had been easy enough to find a ship in the little fishing town with extra room for three passengers. Passengers who offered the proper sum of gil, anyway. Red's fur blew in the wind, and he yawned contentedly, watching the dark blue water pass by. The ocean was still a bit rough from the storm that had passed through, but they'd missed the worst of it. Red wondered if Sephiroth and Aeris had been out on the seas during it, hoping they were still safe if that was the case.

Being the leader was tiring, stressful business. Red didn't know how Cloud could stand it... He was only leading two others, certainly, but that didn't make the decisions he had to make any easier or less important. Anything he did could just as soon doom Aeris and Sephiroth as find and rescue them, and he was responsible for the lives of Cid and Vincent as well. Cloud led a group of nine now, Red counted in his head. The young lion creature was filled with a new respect for his friend. He didn't know how he was able to manage, and do such an effective job at that.

Red wondered if Cloud's group had reached Midgar yet. He was tempted to use his PHS to call and find out, but he wanted badly to seem like an independent leader. Calling too often could make him appear weak and in need of assistance... No, he would wait until the scheduled daily check-in they'd agreed on, or until something important happened, before bothering Cloud. Until then, he would concentrate on his own team and their mission- To reach Bone Village and see if Sephiroth and Aeris were there, and to stop them from going any farther North if they were.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cid leaned dangerously far over a guard rail on the other side of the deck, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he gazed into the rough waters below. What was it, Vincent wondered, that made foolish people like his companion take such stupid risks? Cid seemed to be hanging over the railing simply because it was dangerous, with no logical reason in mind. Vincent shook his head, continuing to watch just in case the pilot started to genuinely slip during his foolish game. With so many real dangers to worry about already, Vincent found any other risks to be childish.

He still didn't think Aeris was in any danger from Sephiroth as the others did. He had seen the way Sephiroth looked at her when he watched closely enough. It was very hard to detect and easily missed, but his eyes would soften ever so slightly when he looked her way. That was enough for Vincent, who knew the expression all too well. It was one he had worn every time he looked at Lucrecia, in love with her but unable to tell anyone, not even her, for many months. And after the two of them had become secretly involved, he saw the same look on her face as they passed in the hallway or made eye contact across a room. It was the best part of his day, until they could be alone again. No, Sephiroth would not hurt Aeris... But would she inadvertently hurt him?

Physical harm was almost ridiculous to consider, Vincent knew, but it was obvious that she held a great deal of influence over Sephiroth. He was almost certain that leaving had been her idea, and that Sephiroth had either been persuaded to go along or had insisted on it by himself. Vincent didn't know why Aeris had felt the need to go off on her own, trying to save the Planet by herself, but he had no doubt it was a dangerous decision, if not a fatal one. And he also had no doubt that Sephiroth would sacrifice himself to save the closest thing he'd ever had to a friend. He'd already showed reckless abandon within days of meeting Aeris, when he risked his own death to save her from falling off the cliff in the Nibel Mountains. Having grown much closer to her since then, Vincent knew Sephiroth would not hesitate to risk everything.

That thought frightened him... He could almost see Lucrecia's face, filled with worry for her missing child. Was that it, the reason he felt so protective of Sephiroth? Was Lucrecia trying to tell him something from beyond the grave? He shivered, glancing away from Cid and up into the sky.

_Do not worry, Lucrecia, my love... I will find your son._


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Remembrance

**Chapter Thirty One: Remembrance**

_~ One week later... ~_

Sephiroth and Aeris stood together looking ahead into the City of the Ancients. The hidden location lived up to its name, though Sephiroth knew it referred to the race that had constructed it and not its actual age. He saw that the winding, gray stone path split off into several directions, wrapping around various small buildings before vanishing from sight. Each structure, which might have been anything from a home to a temple to a storage shed as far as he could tell, appeared to be carved from a mixture of the same gray stone and various large seashells. He wondered where they had gotten all of the materials, since the city was situated not on the coastline of the continent. He shook his head after pondering the question for a moment, realizing how unimportant it was.

He and Aeris had barely stopped to sleep over the past week, after slipping unseen from the ship they'd been stowed away upon. They had spent one night in Bone Village, a strange, backward town specializing in excavation, before Aeris led them into the Sleeping Forest, over the protests of everyone in town who saw them go. It seemed one was supposed to take a harp of some kind, to avoid getting lost. A ridiculous child's tale! Aeris had only smiled and assured the locals that she knew the way before entering. Sephiroth was not surprised that they had not once gotten lost. Well, Aeris hadn't anyway. He had admitted to himself that he had no idea where he was after only five minutes inside, relying entirely on her instincts.

It had still taken a full day, however, to reach the city. The road was filled with natural obstacles and some particularly nasty monsters, but together they were able to overcome. Now, they stood just inside the city, tired but uninjured, each visibly mapping the city in their own mind.

He glanced at Aeris, taking in the awed, reverent look in her wide, green eyes. They had barely spoken throughout the past week, aside from what was needed to work together, but he still found his eyes drawn to her in quiet moments like this. Gone were the small, shared personal thoughts and memories, along with the warmth he had found in her arms, however briefly. He admitted that she'd probably only allowed him to come close and put his arms around her to keep warm while traveling, and nothing more. How he missed that allowed necessity now that it was gone... He cursed himself inwardly, having thought he would be over such nonsense by now. But to his dismay, as soon as he looked at her, it all came flooding back. And if he didn't know better, he'd swear the feelings were only growing worse.

Aeris noticed his gaze and looked up into his eyes, smiling brightly. His heart fluttered, and he quickly blamed it on exhaustion.

"Isn't it incredible?" she asked in a hushed tone, as if afraid to disturb the spirits of whatever sleeping gods might reside in the city.

"It is... unlike anything I have seen before," he allowed. That, at least, was the truth.

"It's beautiful, Seph! I never imagined that it would look like this!" She clasped her hands before her excitedly, while he fought to recover from her renewed use of the nickname she'd given him. Well, _she_ hadn't given it to him, actually.

_Wait a moment... What is that supposed to mean? Of _course _she gave it to you! Who else would have...? …Oh no..._

Sephiroth's eyes widened as Aeris returned to her inspection of the city, walking around him in little circles to better see the entire area ahead. His vision lost focus as he was pulled inside himself, quickly reliving a memory from the distant past that he had not

recalled for at least twenty years.

_"What's your name?" _

_"Why do you wish to know?"_

_"I was just curious. My name is Ifalna." _

_"I am Sephiroth." _

_"That's quite a big name for a young boy. Don't you have a nickname?" _

_"A what?" _

_"A nickname... What people call you for short." _

_"I am only called Sephiroth." _

_"I see. Well, I'm going to call you Seph. Is that okay?" _

Why did he choose this moment to remember such a pointless thing? He could only vaguely recall that day, and the woman who had been in the laboratory for... testing... when he'd been scheduled for a check up. _Ifalna... _Why did that name sound familiar, as if there was more there that he could put his finger on? Aeris had her back to him as he fought to understand his own memories, but when he glanced at her again, suddenly, he knew.

_"What is that?" _

_"That's my daughter. She's only a baby, and she doesn't like it very much here." _

_"She is your child?" _

_"That's right. But we've been kept apart since we were brought here a long time ago. She cries all the time for me, and I can't go to her to make it better."_

_"She is pretty. Does she have a name?" _

_"Of course. Her name is Aeris." _

_"Aeris... I like that name." _

"Holy gods..." Sephiroth breathed, feeling as if a blindfold had just been lifted from his eyes. He struggled to breathe, the realization hitting him like a physical blow. Why had he not remembered before now? He was an idiot! Aeris had even _told_ him she'd spent time in the labs at Shin-ra Headquarters when she was very young, but he'd never before been able to connect her words with his own past. His mouth opened and closed several times without words. When he finally managed to take a deep breath and refocus his vision, he found Aeris at his side, gripping his hand and looking up at him with deep concern.

"Sephiroth! Are you all right?! What's wrong?"

"I..."

When he looked down at her, still struggling to accept what his mind had carefully stored away for so many years, all he could see was the infant girl he had looked in upon as a small child… Her wide, innocent eyes staring up at him as he stood on his tip toes to peer down at her in awe. He had endured the worst beating of his young life for allowing her mother to escape the building with her, despite his denial that he'd ever seen them in the room. But even then, he knew it was worth it, to help the kind woman and her baby. Now, after all these years, he was certain of it.

Perhaps all the years of abuse and misery really _had _been for a reason! He had sacrificed himself, and there stood Aeris, grown and safe. They _had _to be one and the same. When he struggled to recall further detail, he remembered the way the baby had looked at him with tearful green eyes that already held a warmth and compassion... It could have been no one else. He opened his mouth again, intent on telling her what he had just remembered, but suddenly froze.

_She does not love you, fool! She will not want to hear of your painful past, or wish to recognize any connection between herself and a monster like you! You cannot tell her! You will only drive her farther away..._

"Seph? Please tell me what's wrong..."

He nearly bit his tongue to keep from giving in to her warm eyes and soft voice, but firmly shook his head, sealing his own fate. "It is... nothing..." he assured her flatly, his eyes focused somewhere over her head to avoid looking her in the face as he lied to her. "I was only thinking..."

"Oh…" Aeris sounded unconvinced, but seemed to realize that prying would do no good. "All right... I guess we should head inside the city, then. It'll be dark soon, and we ought to find a safe place to rest until morning."

Sephiroth heard her words and nodded, though his mind remained over twenty years in the past, reliving the scene that now felt so clear and real. It was the first intersection in the crossroads that were their lives, and he struggled to make sense of what it all could mean. As Aeris began to walk into the city, he followed behind, feeling as if his body belonged to someone else and he was seven years old again. He had no idea what he was going to do now that he realized just why he had felt that instant, strong connection to Aeris even while still insane... But he _did_ know that he must not tell her of the memory just yet. Things were too uncertain between them, even more so than before. His memories were once again his and his alone...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Red, Vincent, and Cid sat together in the large room they'd rented at the lone inn at Bone Village, tired and frustrated. They'd arrived that morning, to the news that Sephiroth and Aeris had indeed recently passed through the city and into the Sleeping Forest. Without a harp, one man had exclaimed in horror. Cid had no damn idea what the idiot meant, but he didn't much care at the moment. What was pissing him off was their orders from Cloud! Red had just finished with the scheduled check-in for the day, and what Cid heard him agree to was unbelievable.

"God dammit, Red! We know they were here, we know where they went, but we're going to sit on our asses and wait another fucking two or three days for Cloud to get here?!"

He bolted to his feet from where he'd been sprawled across one of the two large beds, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as anger flashed in his deep blue eyes.

"Those were Cloud's instructions," Red said calmly, lying across a small rug at the foot of one of the beds.

"But you're our god damn leader, lion boy!"

"If you will cease yelling?" Vincent asked with annoyance, pointing back to the bed with one clawed finger. Cid sighed and sat down again, though the deep frown remained on his face. "I believe this decision is a wise one," Vincent went on calmly, as if he hadn't a care in the world. That pissed Cid off, too!

"Oh? And why is that?" Cid demanded. "We're supposed to let those two get as far away as possible before we try to catch up again? Or are we waiting for that nutcase to fucking kill her first?

"Sephiroth is_ not_ insane any longer, and he will not harm her in any way."

"Says the guy they found sleeping in a coffin, who turns into a demon and used to screw the guy's mother!"

"….""_Gentlemen!_"

That was Red, having noticed that Vincent was beginning to rise from where he sat after Cid's last comment, a dangerous look in his red eyes. He had a strong feeling the result wouldn't have been pretty for any of them.

"Please," their group leader went on after both had quieted and settled back into their seats. "The road ahead is unknown and dangerous, and Cloud wants us all to transverse it together. And besides, we do not know what awaits us. It is better to stand united."

Cid snorted, not wanting to admit that Red had a point. "It's still stupid," he muttered, grinding out his cigarette and laying back on the bed. He threw an arm across his eyes to signal that he was through discussing the decision, which he still felt was a mistake that might cost someone dearly.

Vincent sighed heavily, moving to the largest window in the room and staring out into the black night with a wistfulness in his red eyes. Red quietly began to clean his paws, sore after so much traveling, trying to dismiss his own doubts about his ability to lead and make the right decision. But this time, he consoled himself, it was Cloud's to make, and he had done all he could. Soon, the rest of the team would arrive, and they would advance as one to rescue Aeris... And Sephiroth, too, he hastily added in his mind, a bit embarrassed by the slip. Until they had proof that Sephiroth had actually done something wrong, he was one of them, a member of Avalanche, and their duty was as much to him as to Aeris and the rest of the Planet.

"I am... going for a walk..." It was Vincent's deep, quiet voice, but by the time Red looked up to acknowledge him, the man was gone. The window was wide open, leaving the curtains flapping, ghostlike, in the breeze.

"Be careful," Red added anyway, returning to his bathing as the first soft snore escaped Cid's lips. The red lion smiled a moment, realizing that as a leader, he had succeeded after all. They had reached their goal, found important information, and now all they had to do was remain where they were, safe, until Cloud arrived.

* * *

((**Author's Notes:** Sephiroth's memory in italics is taken from my short story 'A Mother's Touch.' If you haven't read it before, now's a good time, as it'll come up again. _~ JenesisX_))


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: Truth

**Chapter Thirty Two: Truth**

Sephiroth and Aeris hadn't gotten far into the City of the Ancients before night began to fall, as she had predicted. She sighed impatiently, so awed at being inside the mythical city and eager to see it all, but knew it would have to wait until morning. It would do them no good if they couldn't see, after all, and even less good if the more powerful and dangerous monsters who roamed about at night got a hold of them. Even inside the sacred city, Aeris could already hear their howls as the nocturnal creatures awakened, preparing for the night's hunt. She quickly decided that she didn't want to be around when they began, even with Sephiroth to protect her.

They had remained within the first section of city thus far, staying on the main path and looking into some of the small, shell-covered buildings that lined either side. The path branched off into three smaller ones up ahead, but they didn't have time to see where they led just yet. Aeris paused along the gray path, looking up into the darkening sky for a moment and taking a deep breath of some of the cleanest air she had ever experienced. It was so wonderful there, without the pollution and overcrowding she'd grown up with in the Midgar slums. At her side, Sephiroth stopped as well, throwing her his usual questioning glance.

"We better not go any farther," she told him, feeling the odd need to whisper as the shadows grew taller and threatened to engulf them along with the remaining light. "Let's head into one of these buildings and rest for the night. The city will still be here in the morning." Her last comment was meant mainly to reassure herself, her heart pounding with the illogical fear that she'd never get the chance to see everything the place had to offer if she gave way to dreams for the night.

Sephiroth nodded wordlessly, as unquestioning and trusting of her as he'd been throughout the journey. But something had changed between them while they were on the ship heading for Bone Village, and she thought it had something to do with the sea monster attack and her admission of her love for him. Why would that cause Sephiroth to back away from her and change the way he'd seemed to feel for her so quickly? The only answer she could imagine was too painful to bear. Aeris shook her head, trying to banish the worries that had haunted her for over a week. _She_ still felt the same, and she would have to either find some way to tell him that or forget it all together.

Aeris sighed and began walking again, pausing when she reached the next building along the path. Peering inside through a dirty window, she found the circular building nearly empty, with wooden floors and a ladder leading to a loft. The loft was filled with soft, golden hay, and Aeris nodded with satisfaction. It certainly wasn't her warm, comfortable bed at home, but it was better than the cold, hard ground outside.

She entered the building through the rickety wooden door, her touch even more gentle than usual. She feared it would splinter in her hands from age alone, and could not bear to do the city even the slightest bit of damage. Sephiroth followed just behind, her ever-present guardian angel. The image made her smile, and only strengthened her determination to clear the air between them. Whatever was wrong, she had no doubt that she could help him. He had come so far, and she wouldn't let him fall backwards after all they had survived together. Her mind still racing, she came to stand in the center of the room and turned to face her silent companion.

"This seems like a good place to stop for the night," she said, trying to sound relaxed and cheerful. Her heart was pounding, though, both with thoughts of the journey ahead of them and at having to spend yet another quiet, awkward night with Sephiroth. He simply nodded, and she fought a sudden urge to shout at him to speak, or show _some_ kind of feeling, even anger. She knew the man she'd seen brief glimpses of was still in there, and she wanted desperately to find a way to let him know it was safe to come out. But first, she needed to know why he was hiding.

Aeris set down her traveling pack after Sephiroth had cast a low level fire spell to light a small flame inside the fireplace, providing heat and enough light to allow them to move about comfortably. Unfolding her sleeping bag from the rest of her things, Aeris tossed it up into the loft and slowly climbed the wooden ladder, realizing just how tired she was when the promise of sleep was finally a reality. She began to arrange her sleeping bag and smooth out the hay beneath it, humming a little to herself as she worked. When she was settled and sitting atop it, glad to find that it really was quite comfortable, she glanced down to the first level to find Sephiroth still standing, gazing out the dirty window as if he could still see clearly.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes?" he replied, though his posture did not change and he certainly didn't turn to look at her as he spoke.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I am not tired."

Aeris sighed, knowing that his words had to be untrue. Neither of them had slept much along the way, and she knew that he often remained awake and stood guard while she rested. There was no way he could continue on after another sleepless night, even with his enhanced physical abilities. No, she realized, he _was_ tired... He just wasn't comfortable enough to let his guard down around her any more. The realization hurt her more than she cared to admit, and she bit her lip for a moment before replying.

"All right," she said, allowing some of her annoyance and frustration to creep into her voice. "Sephiroth, what's wrong?"

"Excuse me?" Now he did turn, hearing the sharp change in her voice. He tilted his head to one side in question when he saw the flash of anger that had crossed her delicate features.

"I want to know what's bothering you!" she exclaimed, a bit louder than she intended. Anger and embarrassment colored her face a flaming red, and she clenched her hands tensely in her lap.

"Bothering me?" he repeated, trying to sound casual and uninterested. Aeris didn't miss the flicker of fear in his eyes, though, or the way he had changed his posture to fold his arms across his chest, trying to close himself off from her.

"Yes!" she declared firmly, nodding her head rapidly for emphasis. "Before, we were _friends! _We talked to each other and told each other things, and you were comfortable with me. But now... It's just like before, when you first came with us, and you treat me just like you treat everyone else! Didn't _any_ of it mean anything to you? Didn't you hear me on the boat? I told you that I _love_ you! If you don't feel the same about me, just say so!"

Sephiroth winced, and Aeris knew she had hit on the source of the problem. Her stomach twisted in knots as she realized what it meant... He really didn't care for her, just as she'd feared. She had misread his friendship as something else, and now that he knew how she felt, he was disgusted. He didn't have feelings like that, as he'd often told her, and she was a fool for thinking that he would change for her. Aeris hung her head and fought tears, unable to look at him. She began to shiver, feeling very vulnerable and stupid for trying to make Sephiroth feel something he didn't want to. Or that maybe he wasn't even able to...

She heard him moving about after a few moments, but he said nothing in response. She half expected him to leave and never come back, and the sound of him rustling about with his travel pack only confirmed her fear. As she waited to hear the door creaking open and slamming shut behind him, Aeris nearly jumped out of her skin when a tentative hand came to rest on her shoulder. Her head snapped up and she opened her eyes in alarm, her tension only growing when she looked up at the hand's owner.

Sephiroth had come to sit beside her with his sleeping bag, kneeling quietly to her left and studying her with cautious eyes. He looked as tense and uncertain as she felt, and Aeris released the breath she'd been holding and tried to calm the trembling that ran through her body. Sephiroth didn't say anything, but didn't remove his hand, either, further confusing her. _Oh no_, she suddenly realized, _he came up here to break this to me as gently as he can_. He looked so apologetic and fearful that it could be the only explanation.

"Just go ahead," she told him quietly, looking down at the dancing flames in the fireplace and wishing to be anywhere but up in the loft, about to have her heart torn out and handed to her by a man she should have never troubled with her feelings. He was too mature, too experienced, and too cold to understand or share those emotions after all... Part of her still clung to the hope that everything would be all right, but her heart didn't believe it for a moment when she saw the look on his face. Sephiroth blinked, looking uncertain, but finally took a deep breath before speaking.

"Aeris... I am sorry," he nearly whispered, and she cringed, awaiting the words that would break her heart. "I did not know that... That is, I thought... I..." He paused, frowning and looking down into his lap, removing his hand from her shoulder and beginning to wring them as he struggled to speak. "I am not sure how to say this..." He looked so troubled that Aeris felt her expression soften, and she reached out and covered both of his gloved hands with hers. Even when he was about to tell her that he didn't love her, her instincts to help those in need won out over her own desires.

"No one really does, Seph. Just go ahead and say what's on your mind. I'll understand. It'll be okay," she assured him, trying to smile and look as confident as she forced her voice to sound.

"I shall try," he allowed, staring at her hand atop both of his own as if looking to them for strength. "Aeris, I... I thought that after… I killed the sea monster, you were afraid of me. Just like everyone else who has ever met me. I felt... _free_ while I was fighting, as if I had purpose again, and I lost myself in battle. It felt good to be out there again, defending myself and the ship. But when I returned... You would not even look at me, and..."

"But wait... I thought _you _were avoiding _me _because I told you how I felt," Aeris said, wrinkling her brow in confusion and wondering what he was trying to tell her. "I was so embarrassed. I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that, but it happened, and then you stopped talking to me..."

Sephiroth's eyes widened, giving Aeris the impression that he hadn't thought of that before.

"No, of course not," he finally said, his deep voice oddly emotional. "I left you be, because... I thought seeing me in battle would make you see me as everyone else does. As a killer with no feelings..." He paused, closing his eyes for a moment. "I only killed it to save you, Aeris."

"Sephiroth, I _know _that you did what you had to, to save everyone on that ship. You were a hero back there," she said, the tension and fear gradually fading now that he was actually speaking to her again. "All I thought of you afterwards was that you were a very brave, selfless man who deserves so much better than the life you've had. It didn't change the way I feel at all..."

"It... it didn't?" he asked, looking miffed. "But... I thought... Then… why...?"

Slowly, a smile began to cross Aeris' face as she realized exactly what had happened between them. "Oh, Seph," she managed, giggle as he faced flushed, "We're so stupid! I thought that you were upset because of what I told you, and you thought _I _was upset by the way you fought… And neither thing is true. We've been avoiding each other and tormenting ourselves for nothing!"

"So it would appear," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up a bit in as close to a smile as he usually came.

"I don't hate you, and I'm _not_ afraid of you," Aeris affirmed, squeezing his hands, which always felt so warm even beneath his gloves. "You've never done anything to hurt me, and I know you never will. In fact, I've lost track of how many times you've saved my life already. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you, and I don't care what anyone else thinks." They were brave words, she knew, especially since she still had no idea if he shared her feelings… But in her heart, Aeris knew that it needed to be said.

"I certainly do not hate you, either," Sephiroth added. "You were... the first living person who ever... cared about me. I just do not know how to react to that sometimes, but I am forever in your debt..."

"No, you're not," Aeris said, shaking her head. "I don't expect anything in return for caring for someone the way they were meant to be." He looked to her then with such an innocence in his shining green eyes that she reached up and placed her palm against his cheek, smiling gently even as her face flushed further. "I still love you, Sephiroth. I never stopped. I wouldn't trade the little bit of time we've had together for anything."

He didn't seem to know what to say, looking everywhere but at her for long moments. Finally, he lifted one of his hands to take a hold of hers, his eyes cautiously meeting her own. "I... I feel..." he stumbled, as if the words were alien and unpracticed. He shook his head in frustration with himself, closing his eyes miserably.

"It's okay, Seph. I know."

As she watched him fight his inner demons, searching for the words he wanted to say, Aeris could see it all there in his face. He loved her, whether he knew how to express it or not, and that was all that mattered.

"You... you do?" he asked, finally looking at her again with a mixture of surprise and worry.

"Yes," she assured him, leaning closer and wrapping an arm around his neck. "The feelings are all there in your eyes. The words will come."

Slowly, not wanting to alarm him as she had in the past, Aeris tipped his chin downward and tenderly pressed her lips to his. She tried to put all of the love she felt for him into the contact, holding him tightly as if to assure him that she would never let go. She was surprised when he reached out and took her in his arms, returning the kiss with far more emotion than he'd ever dared before. For someone who hadn't had any romantic experience, he sure learned quickly, she thought as she clung to him. Time seemed to have stopped before they slowly broke apart, each of them breathless and studying the other as if awakening from a long sleep. Aeris ran a hand along his jaw, smiling up at him warmly. He finally looked relaxed, she thought, leaning her head against his chest. His heart was racing, just like her own, and she sighed contentedly as she felt him tentatively begin to stroke her hair.

They stayed that way for what could have been hours, before Aeris finally began to give in to sleep. Lifting her head, she saw that Sephiroth was staring off toward the window, but this time he looked like a dreamer, content and lost in his own thoughts as he held her close.

"Seph," she whispered, feeling guilty for disturbing him but knowing that they needed their rest. "It's late, and we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Come on, let's get some sleep."

She reluctantly slipped out of his arms and laid back on her sleeping bag, patting the spot beside her even as she blushed, filled with disbelief at what she was doing. She was even more surprised when he moved to join her, cautiously laying down at her side, though he left a polite distance between them. She smiled as she closed her eyes to rest, feeling more alive then she had in years. He may not have said the words she wanted to hear, but she knew for certain that he felt them. Slowly but surely, he was learning to express those feelings, and she felt like the luckiest woman alive to get to be there to share them with him. Most importantly, they'd been honest with each other, and the truth had been very rewarding.

"Good night, Sephiroth," she said, a smile still playing across her face as she lay at his side, comforted by his presence alone. For all the harm he had done in the past, he was turning out to be the most gentle, considerate man she had ever known.

"Good night, Aeris," he replied, and in his voice, Aeris heard all of the feelings and emotions she knew he would one day be able to share with her, if she was only patient.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Healing

**Chapter Thirty Three: Healing**

The next morning, Sephiroth sat quietly in the loft of the small building in the City of the Ancients, leaning back against one wall and watching Aeris sleep. She was lying on her side, her hands folded beneath her head as if in prayer. Her breathing was deep and even, and her face had all the softness and tranquility of an angel. Though he sat perfectly still, his legs folded beneath him and his expression as blank as usual, his mind was racing with conflicting emotions. As he studied her, he struggled to sort out how he felt after the revelations of the night before.

All was right between them now, at least as far as he could tell. She had told him again that she loved him, and he knew with certainty that she meant. Aeris would not lie, and the look in her eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was true, though he did not understand why she felt that way for him, and yet he remained unsettled. Why had he been unable to tell her how he felt in return? He'd been aware of his feelings for her for quite a while now, long before he had ever considered that she could possibly feel the same about him. But when the time came, even with her reassurance, he was hopelessly unable to tell her. She had told him it was all right, that she understood and knew how he felt anyway, but he'd still seen the disappointment in her eyes.

_What is wrong with me?_ he wondered, sighing as the first rays of sunlight peeked through the building's dirty windows. He had been given a second chance at his mother's cave, a whole new life... A chance to atone for the violent sins of his past. And so far, he thought, he'd been successful. He had not hurt anyone, and he continued to keep the dark voices shouting inside his head at bay. He had protected and aided his teammates, he'd begun to feel things he never thought possible, and somehow, he had won Aeris' heart. But the memories remained, a dark shroud over what should have been the most joyful time of his life. As different as he might have been, he was still the same man whose hands were stained with the blood of many people. If he could change for the better so quickly, what was stopping him from returning to the way he was before? He realized that he was afraid of himself and what he was capable of doing to others- to Aeris- and shivered involuntarily, wondering if he wasn't making a grave mistake just by remaining at her side. He was a dangerous man, one whose emotions were yet unstable, one who had no right to experience the love of another, especially not someone as good and innocent as she.

Sephiroth didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself for his past, much less ask others to accept his heartfelt remorse. He didn't trust himself, and did not dare expect the trust of others. He hated himself, and expected no less from everyone else. Aeris insisted on bending the rules he had set for himself, however, and he couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't signing her own death warrant. He did not _want_ to hurt her... But he hadn't intended to hurt anyone upon arriving at Nibelheim, either. Could it happen again? Would he see something that would cause him to snap again, and do the unthinkable? Part of him wanted to leave immediately, to put as much distance between himself and the woman he loved as possible. He wanted to scream at her to leave him alone and run as fast as she could, before he became the monster he once was all over again. She was a fool! How dare she risk herself by loving him? But as strong as those emotions were, he remained still, unable to bring himself to act.

He needed her. That was the simple truth of the matter. Without her, he would be alone again, at the mercy of his battling emotions and uncertainties. He had lost such a battle before, when no one had been there to catch him when he fell, and he was terrified that he would be fated to repeat the mistake over and over until there was no one left for him to kill. He was a monster... Unnaturally created, mentally unbalanced and susceptible to the control of a great evil. What would protect him from it if it came to possess him again? If he pushed Aeris away, or if she chose to leave him, he would have no reason left to resist... But if she stayed, he was terrified he would only end up hurting her.

Sephiroth suddenly felt very cold, wrapping his arms around himself. He ground his teeth against the conflicting voices in his mind, closing his eyes tightly against the pain. His newfound emotions were still powerful and largely uncontrolled, leaving him vulnerable in moments of weakness. The tight leash he'd kept around his feelings in the past had been shattered along with his insanity, and though Aeris assured him it was a positive thing, he was not so sure. Emotions brought about confusion, doubts, and worries that were unknown to him during his past as a SOLDIER, and they made the memories of his actions that much more painful. The guilt was so overwhelming that he gripped his head between both hands, trying to drown out the screaming, the roar of the flames, and the voices demanding his death. It was too much, and he realized in a panic that he couldn't take it any longer. He was evil, and he deserved to be tortured and put to death for what he had done. He was not fit to-

"Sephiroth...?"

A tentative voice suddenly cut into his thoughts, shattering the rush of guilt and self loathing as quickly as it began. He exhaled sharply, slowly lowering his hands from his head and daring to open his eyes.

Aeris was sitting up in her sleeping bag, blinking at him sleepily with an unmistakable concern written across her face. She lifted one hand to her hair as she studied him, absently dislodging a piece of hay that had gotten tangled in her bangs. She rose to her knees, carefully crawling across the short distance to reach Sephiroth's side.

"Sephiroth, what's wrong?" she asked quietly, slipping an arm around his waist.

He couldn't speak for a moment, still struggling to control his mind and wondering whether or not he should tell her the truth. When he turned his head and caught her eye, however, the emotions of her face reached into his chest and touched his heart, and he knew that he could trust her."I was... thinking," he began, trying to find the words to describe how he felt. His voice came out soft and trembling, but he was too upset to notice.

"About?" Aeris reached up with her free hand, gently brushing a strand of silver hair from his face in almost a motherly manner.

"What I have done, what I could do again… And how I have no right…" He paused, swallowing hard before managing to finish his sentence, "No right to be here with you..."

He glanced at her again out of the corner of his eye, his entire body tense and rigid, and saw tears forming in her eyes. She slowly shook her head, taking a deep breath before taking one of his hands tightly between hers.

"It's not about having the right, Sephiroth," Aeris managed to say, sounding even more shaken than he had. "Everyone has the right to be happy, as well as the right to be loved."

"But, Aeris, I am a murderer!" he nearly shouted, suddenly enraged that she refused to see the truth about him. He wanted her to love him so desperately, but he also wanted her to hate what he was. "Don't you see? My hands are stained with blood!" He yanked his hand free of hers to punctuate the sentence, staring down at it as if it were possessed. "The longer you stay here, the more tainted with my evil you will become, and the more danger you are in. You are playing with fire…"

"Sephiroth, you are _not_ evil!" she insisted, though she respected his wishes for the moment and put some distance between them. "I don't want to hear you talk like that... It hurts me to hear you say those things. You're a good person who was treated badly, and who was controlled and forced to do something horrible... You're different now, and you're sorry. You can't spend the rest of your life beating yourself up over the past."

"Sorry does not bring back the dead... I do not deserve to be forgiven for that."

"I believe in forgiveness for anyone who is truly sorry, no matter what they've done. And this only further proves how sorry you are, Seph."

Sephiroth shook his head miserably. "No one else has forgiven me. They have seen me for what I am... I do not deserve to be forgiven, and I don't deserve your love..."

Aeris suddenly looked very angry. She actually balled her fists and smacked one against her thigh, and for a moment Sephiroth had the illogical thought that she was going to attack him. "I wish I could meet the people who taught you to have such a low opinion of yourself, Sephiroth," she finally said, her face red with anger. "Who taught you to think like that?"

"I was raised to be a soldier... a fighting machine for Shin-ra. Soldiers are not distracted by love, and do not expect to be forgiven for killing. They feel no remorse... It is simply what they do."

"But _you_ feel remorse. _You_ realize you were wrong... You are _not_ someone's puppet to order around any more, Sephiroth. The people who raised you were _wrong_." There was such strong conviction in her voice that for a moment, Sephiroth almost believed her.

"It is... hard to overcome so many years of being treated that way," he said with a sigh, giving in a little as he stared down at his gloved hands. "If you are beaten for displays of emotion and weakness, you learn to suppress them. If you are rewarded and praised only for fighting and killing... it is what you tell yourself you enjoy. If you are told all your life that you are a freak without feelings that no one will ever love, that is what you become. And when you are empty inside, it is no difficult task for an evil to invade your mind..."

"People can rise above what others tell them they can be, Sephiroth," Aeris told him, daring to reach out to him again and placing her hand on his tense shoulder. "You're learning to feel again, and you're not empty anymore. Your mother loves you, _I _love you, and you're dedicated to a cause now. No evil is going to touch you as long as I'm around." She smiled at him warmly, trying to express all of her confidence in him until he could feel it for himself.

"I am telling you, Aeris, you are risking your safety by remaining with me... I am not stable. I can still feel the darkness within me, battling to take control. It could _all_ happen again. No matter what you believe, I am a monster..."

He hung his head, but Aeris reached out and lifted his chin a bit forcefully, making him look her in the eye. It was so frustrating, she thought, that a man in whom she saw so much beauty, both inside and out, could believe himself to be so worthless. "For the last time, you are _not_ a monster!" she exclaimed, wanting to smack him for his stubborness and take him in her arms at the same time. "You're recovering from a very difficult time in a very difficult life, and your soul is sick. Your emotions are unbalanced, and you don't know how to handle them. It happens to everyone at least once in their life, Seph. It's normal... And I think I know how to cure it."

"Oh?" he asked skeptically, though he was already feeling a good deal calmer just from discussing his feelings with her.

"Yes," she replied, smiling and slowly leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I promised you a while ago that I would help you learn to feel, and to live again... And I'm not going back on that promise. One day, I'm going to make you smile, Seph. A real smile that you feel in your heart. And, well, you have to start somewhere. Fortunately, we're already in the right place. Come on, let's pack up and move farther into the city. Then I'll show you."

Sephiroth nodded and did not question her, though he was confused and a little suspicious about what she had planned. Aeris hugged him tightly, then moved off to fold up her sleeping bag and gather her belongings. Sephiroth quietly gathered his own things, and soon the two left the building behind to walk the winding stone path, this time hand in hand.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It had been hours since Vincent left the hotel room he was sharing with Cid and Red in Bone Village. He sat perched atop a tall, flat rock just outside town, staring off into the distance. He was startled to see that the sun was beginning to rise when he next shook himself from his thoughts, splashing the dark sky with an array of colors. Most were far too cheerful for his liking, and he much preferred the blackness of night. He sighed, realizing he had spent yet another long, lonely night without sleep. Odder still, he didn't feel the least bit tired, assuming it was yet another change that had been made to his body. Though he supposed sleeping for thirty years could do that to a person...

The others would be awakening soon, he knew, and would be worried if they found he was still missing. Standing, he stretched a little and decided to head back to the room as silently as possible, then slip into bed as if he had been there all night. He didn't want to explain how he was unable to rest, or that he had spent the entire evening out in the cool night air, staring up at the stars and talking to Lucrecia. While she was alive, Vincent had always gone to her with his problems. He didn't see why it should be any different now, especially when it involved her son. Despite the distance death had so cruelly put between them, he still felt connected to her... She still owned his heart, even when hers was no longer beating.

Unfortunately, though he had found some comfort in the one-sided conversation, he'd found no new answers in the stars. Simply thinking of Lucrecia had strengthened his resolve to return to the others and help find Sephiroth, however, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Vincent turned back toward town and began to walk in the direction of the inn, his enhanced hearing bombarding him with the sounds of night giving way to dawn. Suddenly, just as he reached the street on which the building was located, he heard a noise that did not fit in with the others. Looking about with alert red eyes, able to see in the dark as well many nocturnal creatures thanks to Hojo, Vincent soon spotted the location of the disturbance. Just ahead, a group of people was entering town from the opposite direction, walking clustered together and carrying a good deal of equipment on their backs. It took him only a moment to identify them.

"Cloud!" he called out across the quiet streets, wanting to be sure they would see him and not waste time searching all of Bone Villages. All four heads turned toward his direction, and they eventually spotted him as Vincent came closer. When he reached the group, he looked them over quickly, noting that they were unharmed. Everyone looked exhausted, however, and both Cloud and Tifa appeared to be agitated. He wondered what they had gone through during the weeks the two groups were apart, sensing a heavy tension in the air.

"Vincent!" Yuffie exclaimed, running up to him excitedly. "You're here! We made it! God, I was _so_ sick on that boat!"

"That she was..." Tifa muttered, looking a little green herself at the thought. Barret laughed loudly, clapping Cloud on the shoulder so hard to celebrate their arrival that the smaller man almost fell over.

"Yo, Vinny!" Barret shouted, and Vincent winced at the use of the nickname that both he and the pilot seemed so fond of inflicting upon him. "Where the hell are the big cat and Cid?"

"Sleeping at the inn," Vincent replied after nodding his acknowledgment to Cloud and Tifa. "I was... taking a walk, to get some fresh air."

"Sharing a room with Cid, I can't blame you," Yuffie said with a smirk, shifting her bag impatiently from one shoulder to the other. "Can we go to the room now? My feet _hurt_, Cloud. And I have to go to the bathroom!"

Cloud finally sighed, looking even more tense than he had a moment before. He seemed to gather himself after a moment, turning to Vincent after carefully scanning the streets with his blue Mako eyes. "Can you lead us to the others, then? Maybe we can take some time to rest, catch each other up on what's been happening, then go after Sephiroth and Aeris."

"A wise plan," Vincent agreed, gesturing to the large building just up the street. "They ought to have other vacancies, if you require more space... There do not seem to be many travelers passing through."

With that, he turned and continued along the road, leading the others as the sun continued to rise, bathing the town in a soft, warm glow. At last, the team was whole again, with the exception of their two missing members. Now that the rest of them had been reunited, Vincent hoped it would only be a short matter of time before Aeris and Sephiroth were located.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: Prayer

**Chapter Thirty Four: Prayer for Forgiveness**

An hour later, the sun had risen high over Bone Village, revealing a new day and a cloudless blue sky. Unfortunately, the warm, cheerful mood outside the small hotel suite did not penetrate inside to its seven occupants. After Vincent had led Cloud's half of the team to the room where he'd been staying with Cid and RedXIII, they'd managed to awaken the other two and call a small meeting to order. Well, as close to order as was possible...

Cid was still lying in bed, leaning back against a pillow and smoking a cigarette, shirtless and badly in need of a shave. Red was lying across his feet, a fact Cid released a mumbled complaint about every few minutes. The large feline simply growled at him and continued grooming himself, having no intention of moving to the floor. Yuffie was sprawled across the bed Vincent had never used, lying on her stomach with her head propped up in the palm of both hands as she leaned on her elbows. She waved her feet in the air behind her head, half paying attention and half concentrating on blowing a large pink bubble with her gum. Vincent stood beside the bed, his back to the window as if intentionally blocking out the bright morning sunlight with his cloak. His expression was as vacant as usual, his red eyes focused entirely on Cloud as he spoke.

Barret sat in an armchair beside Cid's bed, sipping from a cup of coffee. He'd snuck out to buy it while Cloud was in the shower, trying to scrub what he'd called 'monster goo' from his skin and hair. Their clean leader was now seated in the bow window opposite the beds, his legs tucked up beneath him. Tifa, who was usually at his side, sat cross legged on the floor in front of Barret, her eyes on the floor as she absently picked at a few loose carpet fibers.

Red quickly and efficiently filled Cloud in on his team's adventures, after which Cloud informed the others of his group's travels. Vincent got the distinct impression that their leader was holding back certain details, but had no idea why he would do such a thing, or what he was avoiding mentioning. He did notice that Tifa wouldn't look at her friend, however, and that she'd turned a few shades of red while he spoke. He shrugged it off, not one to butt into other people's business unless he deemed it absolutely necessary.

"Anyway," Cloud said after finishing up the report for his team, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I think we should gear up and move out within the hour. If we can get one of these harp things from someone in town, we might make it to the City of the Ancients before dark. With any luck, Aeris... and Sephiroth... will still be there, unharmed."

The sudden concern in his eyes spoke volumes, and Vincent sensed that he was gravely concerned that things would not work out that easily. Despite the suspicions of the others, Vincent had no doubt that they would soon find both Aeris and Sephiroth, safe and together.

"Oh, man... More walking," Yuffie whined, collapsing face down on the bed. "And there are big mosquitoes in the woods, Cloud!" her muffled voice continued.

"You have a crush on the vampire," Cid said with a wide grin, jabbing a thumb at Vincent, "and you're worried about a little bug sucking your blood?"

"I do not have a crush on Vincent!" Yuffie shrieked, blushing bright red as she lifted her head to glare hate daggers at Cid.

"I am _not_ a vampire," Vincent sighed.

"I don' know, Yuffie, he's available and all..."Barret added with a smirk, enjoying watching the girl squirm and hide her face against the bed. Vincent only rolled his eyes, feeling far too old for such childishness. Besides, as far as he was concerned, he was _not_ available. He would never be able to love another, and considered the very thought to be a betrayal.

"Can we just go?" Tifa finally said, sounding tired and quite annoyed. She quickly hopped to her feet, grabbing her bag and storming out the door without another word.

"What crawled up _her_ ass and died?" Cid asked, grinding out his cigarette in a bedside ashtray as he watched her nearly slam the door behind her.

"I dunno," Cloud muttered, picking up his own things and following Tifa out at a much slower pace. Cid grinned as he watched him go, shaking his head as he finally got out of bed and pulled on his shirt.

"Stupid kids, can't see what's right in front of their eyes," he muttered, racing into the bathroom to get ready. Yuffie snickered at his comment, recovering from his teasing and agilely leaping off the bed. Barret almost walked into her on his way to the door, but finally managed to step around her and into the hallway.

"C'mon, Vincent, let's get out of here before Cid stinks up the bathroom and we have to pay a fine!" Yuffie said loudly, ignoring Cid's shouted curse from behind the door as she ran giggling after the others. Red shook his head with mild amusement, then jumped down off of the bed, his fiery tail flicking gracefully behind him as he exited.

Vincent sighed wearily as he slowly followed the others, briefly looking heavenward and praying for strength and patience.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"But Aeris... I feel silly," Sephiroth complained, looking down at her doubtfully as he shook his head, protesting for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she teased, looking up at him with amusement in her wide green eyes. "Come on, just kneel down next to me already, will you? It won't work if you just stand there like a tree all morning..."

She was whispering, and he could barely hear her over the sound of flowing water all around them. They stood on a stone platform in the very center of the City of the Ancients, an island constructed by the Cetra long ago in the center of the clear river that flowed beneath the buildings and temples. The presence of the Lifestream was stronger there than anything Sephiroth had ever felt before, and he knew that Aeris could feel it, too, probably more intensely. In any case, it was an immensely holy place in her mind, and even he had to admit that he felt a certain aura or glow of power in the chamber. The walls echoed with the sound of the water and their voices, the many stone columns and long, winding stairways only amplifying the affect.

Aeris was kneeling serenely at the very center of the stone island, and had been trying to get Sephiroth to do the same for nearly ten minutes. She'd told him that if they prayed together for the power of Holy and the strength to defeat Jenova and Zack, the fate of the Planet might be changed for the better. Sephiroth didn't entirely understand the concept, having always preferred to battle his enemy with fists and swords. As far as he was concerned, hopes and dreams were of little use in the middle of a war. Aeris was so convinced and intent on praying that he could not deny her the opportunity, but neither could he bring himself to kneel beside her as she asked.

"Come _on, _Seph," she pleaded again, holding up a hand for him as he hovered over her uncertainly. "If this is going to work, we both need to pray and ask for Holy to help us save the Planet."

Sephiroth shook his head, though the temptation to take her hand and kneel down at her side was nearly overwhelming. He quickly turned away, contenting himself to pace the platform in a circle, looking about and standing guard over his kneeling girlfriend. The monsters in the city were strong, after all, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, even if she did have a few foolish ideas. It was part of what drew him to her, after all. She was so unlike him, a dreamer and an optimist. He needed someone with her pure soul in his life to turn him away from his endless self loathing and doubts.

"Seph!" she exclaimed when he had paced around the circle four more times, finally standing in frustration and giving him a look that was so filled with annoyance he almost cringed. "What are you doing? I can't concentrate with you walking around in circles like that..." She placed herself directly in front of him, halting him in his tracks with a firm hand on his chest.

He stopped, sighed, and managed to shrug his shoulders. "I am keeping guard while you pray," he explained simply, as if she should have known better than to ask such a thing. "It would not do for a creature to sneak up on you while you are so vulnerable."

Aeris lowered her hand and managed a small smile, though she still looked a bit frustrated. "Nothing is going to happen here, Sephiroth. This is a holy place... It's protected from dangers like that. I don't even think anyone evil would be able to enter this place."

"But I was able to-"

"_Don't _even say it!" Aeris exclaimed, quickly lifting a scolding finger to his lips. "_That_ is part of why we're here. I told you I was going to help you heal your soul, right?"

Sephiroth reluctantly nodded as she lowered her finger, not daring to say another word. "Good," she went on, finally smiling. "Praying for guidance is always something that helps me feel at peace with myself, and I think it might work for you, too. So, while I pray for Holy, I want you to kneel with me and pray for the healing of your soul. And maybe, the strength of both of our prayers will reach the Planet together."

"But... I have never prayed before in my life," Sephiroth said, his shoulders slumping as he realized she would not give in and drop the matter. "I do not even know how..."

"There's always a time to start, Seph," Aeris assured him, again holding out her hand. This time, he reluctantly reached out and took it, and she squeezed it reassuringly. "There's nothing to praying, really. You'll see. You just have to relax your body, clear your mind, and tell the Planet whatever is in your heart. Once you start, you'll know what to do naturally. Now come on... Are you willing to try? Not for me, or anyone else, but for yourself."

"I... All right..." he gave in with a heavy sigh, looking down into the clear, calm waters from the edge of the platform. "I suppose it cannot hurt to try, just this once..." He could at least kneel down and pretend in order to make her happy, he figured, even if he could not truly bring himself to pray.

"Great!" Aeris exclaimed, embracing him tightly for a moment before stepping away, then slowly leading him to the center of the platform. "Now, just relax and do what I do, okay?"

Sephiroth nodded, and when Aeris knelt down again and gently tugged on his hand, he gracefully dropped to his knees beside her. He looked to her for further instruction, blushing a bit at the embarrassment of being in such an awkward position. Aeris beamed with delight, however, lacing her fingers through his before facing forward again and closing her eyes.

"Now," she said in a soothing whisper, something Sephiroth found to be both calming and intimidating. "Just close your eyes, breathe deeply, and relax your entire body. Once you do that, your mind will follow, and... Well, you'll see."

Though she was being vague and soon seemed to be lost in her own prayer, Sephiroth did as he was told and finally closed his eyes, trusting her completely. With the security of her hand in his, he took a deep breath and did his best to relax. He concentrated on his mind and quickly left his body behind, as he had been taught through meditation in martial arts and sword training. A few moments later, much to his own amazement, Sephiroth cast aside his doubts and insecurities and began to pray.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: Darkness From Above

**Chapter Thirty Five: Darkness from Above**

It was almost midnight when Cloud and the others entered the City of the Ancients after a long day of traveling. They walked single file, each member filled with exhaustion but determined to move ahead and find Aeris and Sephiroth. Their initial search of the deserted area, however, turned up no sign of the couple. Cloud quickly decided to continue deeper into the city and before finding a place to retire for the evening. There were some muttered complaints and groans, but no one dared to stop, not wanting to be left alone in the eerily silent city with all of the monsters roaming about.

Finally, after descending a long, winding stairway, Cloud stopped suddenly, holding up one hand for silence as he glanced over the slender railing and down into the large room below. Looking over his shoulder, Vincent first noticed the peaceful lake that filled the chamber, then the many small platforms rising out of it and leading to a much larger one at the center. When his red eyes passed over the main structure, however, his heart skipped a beat and he almost gave in to the smile that threatened to cross his lips. There, kneeling side-by-side on the platform, were Sephiroth and Aeris.

"It's them!" Yuffie exclaimed in an excited whisper, following Vincent's eyes to the sight below. "_Finally!_"

"Shhh!" Barret hushed her, receiving a dark glare from the teenager. For his part, Cloud was glaring down upon Sephiroth with all the hatred he could muster, his blue eyes cold and angry. Vincent frowned when he noticed, worried about how the reunion was going to play out once the team confronted the wayward couple. Somehow, he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant for anyone involved.

"They both appear unharmed," Vincent said quietly, his statement directed mostly to Cloud as he stood directly behind the younger man. "Aeris is fine, as I expected she would be..." He tried to sound more reassuring than smug about the fact that he'd been right all along, but was pretty sure he failed at least partially.

"We don't know that for sure yet," Cloud all but snapped in reply, though he didn't take his eyes away from the scene below. "What are they doing? He might be mind controlling her!"

"I somehow doubt it..." Vincent said with a weary sigh. "They appear to be praying together."

"I didn't think Sephiroth was much of the praying type," Cid said with a puzzled frown, leaning over the railing for a closer look.

"He isn't," Vincent responded with a nod. "Which is why it seems to me that Aeris has been leading them on whatever mission they have been pursuing..."

"That's ridiculous," Cloud muttered, shaking his head and finally turning to face Vincent. "Aeris would never have left us on her own!"

"Apparently, she did."

Tifa finally stepped forward, placing herself between Vincent and the fuming Cloud before any further arguing could erupt. "Aeris is right down there," she said, pointing and raising an eyebrow. "Why don't we just go _ask her _and see what she has to say?"

"A wise suggestion," Red agreed, nodding and slipping past the others to continue silently down the stairs. Yuffie skipped after him, eager to get to Aeris and find out what was going on, while Barret and Cid followed a moment later at a slower pace. Cloud shook his head as he watched them go, then finally followed, muttering something about making Sephiroth pay if Aeris had been hurt in any way. Vincent sighed again, offering Tifa a frustrated shrug, before the two of them brought up the rear.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth's eyes snapped open as he heard a sound echo through the previously silent chamber, his entire body instantly tense and alert. He had no idea how much time had passed since he knelt beside Aeris and, much to his surprise, actually begun to pray for forgiveness and the cleansing of the many sins he'd committed from his blackened soul. He wasn't sure if it had any effect, and in truth he felt a bit foolish for even having tried, but he'd done it more for Aeris than for himself. He had to admit he did feel a bit more relaxed, as if his head had been cleared of some of the chaos that raged within. The time had passed quickly and peacefully, and he hadn't even been aware of the numbness in his knees or the stiffness of his body that had resulted from what he realized was several hours of kneeling. He wondered if he'd fallen asleep, or into some kind of trance, but now there was another presence in the room with them which had broken him from his thoughts and reflections. Glancing over at Aeris, he found her still deep in prayer, oblivious to the disturbance. His only thought was that he must protect her at all costs.

Careful not to disturb Aeris or alert whatever had come into the area that he was aware of its presence, Sephiroth climbed to his feet and quietly slipped one hand to his side, taking his sword's hilt in hand. Eyes wide and ears alert, he carefully scanned the area before them, finding only the calm lake and dark shadows of the empty chamber. No one else seemed to be there, and he wondered briefly if he hadn't been hearing things, caught up in his meditation for far too long. But then he heard the sound again, and this time he was able to locate it behind him. He spun about quickly, drawing his blade as he turned to face the intruder. His mouth dropped open when he saw what the source of the sound had been. Down the long, winding stairway leading into the chamber came Red and Yuffie, followed closely by the rest of Avalanche. And no one looked particularly happy to see him.

"Oh no..." he muttered to himself, holding his weapon tightly at his side when he saw the angry, accusing glare Cloud had already focused upon him. He had no doubt what was going through his mind, and probably the minds of everyone else on the team. They surely thought he had kidnapped Aeris and done her harm, and now they'd come to extract revenge and take her away from him forever... And although they were wrong, he was not about to let them tear his new love away.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted when he reached the bottom on the stairs, his blue eyes glowing brighter than usual. Soon, he was poised at one of the series of platforms over the lake, leaping from one to the next on his way to the center. His sword was already drawn, and he appeared furious enough to use it. Sephiroth backed up a step, hoping to avoid a fight but realizing that he might not have a choice in the matter.

Cloud's angry shout had a positive effect, however. As the rest of Avalanche stood watching anxiously from the shore, Aeris blinked, then slowly opened her eyes, looking up to Sephiroth, and then Cloud, confusion registering on her face. Cloud reached the center platform at that moment, coming to stand before Sephiroth and glaring up at the taller man accusingly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, his shouts echoing off of the walls. Back on the mainland, Sephiroth could see the anxiety and worry on Tifa's face, and the concern etched across Vincent's as they watched the confrontation. "Aeris, are you okay?" Cloud demanded, finally looking past Sephiroth to check on his friend.

Aeris slowly got to her feet, studying Cloud, and then the others, with confusion evident in her expression. She looked as if she had just awakened from a long nap to find a party going on in her bedroom. After a moment, she seemed to relax and realize what was going on, and a hesitant smile crossed her face. Sephiroth noted that she looked very surprised that they'd been found, however, and also a bit nervous about the sudden reunion.

"Hi, Cloud!" she said, trying to cover how startled she was by his sudden appearance.

"You're gone for weeks with no word at all, and all you can say is 'Hi, Cloud!?'" he exclaimed, throwing his free hand up in the air in frustration. "What's going on? What did this monster do to you?!" He glared accusingly at Sephiroth, gritting his teeth like an enraged animal.

"Do to me?" Aeris asked, honestly confused. "What do you mean? Sephiroth hasn't done anything to me at all."

Sephiroth lifted his chin defiantly, meeting Cloud's eyes and keeping his expression neutral. He knew he had not done anything wrong, and was not about to let the younger, smaller man intimidate him. He knew Cloud would certainly not approve of how close he and Aeris had become, but as far as he was concerned it was no one's business but their own. He admitted that he was nervous about the reaction of the others, however, and found himself wondering if Aeris would even admit to what had been going on between them. What if she was too embarrassed or ashamed of him, and never wanted the others to know? What if being back with the group changed everything between them? He swallowed hard, realizing that the best period of his life had most likely come to an abrupt end. He felt lost and defeated, glancing nervously at Aeris. He was suddenly unsure of where they stood, or what he should do.

"Then why did you leave like that?!" Cloud continued to demand, the others listening curiously and looking on from the shore. Sephiroth was glad that they hadn't all decided to ambush him, at least.

"I had to, Cloud," Aeris told him calmly, her green eyes pleading with him to understand and accept the explanation. "I knew that I had to come here and pray, or the entire Planet would be lost. I would have told you, but... it had to be done right away, and I had to come here on my own."

"Then what is_ he_ doing here?" Cloud asked, with another angry glare at Sephiroth. Both men still had their swords in hand, but neither made a move toward the other. Sephiroth only looked back with a blank expression, fighting his temper and resolving to let Aeris handle the situation. It _had_ been her idea, after all.

"He asked to come along, and I said yes," Aeris answered matter-of-factly, surprising Sephiroth by reaching over and taking his hand firmly in hers. "He's been protecting me and keeping me company," she added with an affectionate grin.

Cloud's eyes appeared ready to fall out of his head, and a smirk dared to turn up the corners of Sephiroth's mouth. It was hard not to enjoy the shocked expression on Cloud's face when he realized Sephiroth had not done anything wrong, and that Aeris had actually decided to leave on her own wanted him there with her. And at the same time, a small wave of relief coursed through him at her willingness to take his hand and admit to what had really happened. He dared not become too hopeful, though, for fear that she would only wish to be friends when the others were around. Or maybe not even that, a part of his mind chided him.

As Cloud was about to say something more in protest, still furious and shocked at the realization of what had happened, Sephiroth suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He couldn't describe the feeling, but it was almost like a tingling inside his mind... a presence he could not put his finger on, but could sense nonetheless. It was eerily familiar, and sent an unpleasant chill down his spine. As Aeris turned to look at him, sensing his sudden tension, his eyes widened in alarm. There, in the white Materia tied neatly into her long braid, was a reflection... A reflection of a long, silver sword, growing closer by the second.

Before he knew exactly what was going on, Sephiroth dropped his weapon to the ground with a clatter and leaped at Aeris, forcefully tackling her to the ground. Cloud saw only Sephiroth's sudden movement, and assumed he was attacking her. He lifted his own blade swung at him. Aeris and someone on the shore screamed simultaneously as Cloud's blow sliced his former idol deep across the shoulder. Sephiroth barely felt the pain as he and Aeris hit the ground, rolling with the force of the impact. His blood was already spilling onto the center platform and covering both of them, his wound throbbing with each beat of his heart.

Cloud had shouted Aeris' name in alarm, Sephiroth was aware of that much when he was able to focus again. The young blond now stood over him menacingly, his blood-streaked blade firmly in hand. He was about to use it again, Sephiroth realized, hearing Aeris' sobs as she staggered to her feet and looked about in confusion. Cloud was about to take another swing at Sephiroth, most of Avalanche already halfway across the raised platforms to reach the conflict, when a man suddenly dropped from the sky, his long sword slamming neatly into the ground beneath him. Sephiroth instantly recognized him as Zack, and immediately knew what had almost happened.

Cloud realized it, too, looking down at the bleeding Sephiroth and listening to Aeris' sobs with regret in his eyes. He swallowed hard as he turned to face the dark-haired man before them, holding his sword at the ready. Zack grinned, yanking the sword that had been meant for Aeris from the ground and towering over the defenseless Sephiroth. He let out a brief, chilling laugh, then lifted one hand into the air almost casually. At that moment, both Sephiroth and Cloud were hit with crippling bolts of pain, gripping their heads in agony with both hands. Sephiroth rolled to the side, and Cloud fell instantly to his knees, dropping his sword and gritting his teeth, clawing at his temples and groaning in pain. A moment later, both men had curled into fetal positions on the ground, Sephiroth still bleeding out from his shoulder wound as they lost consciousness.

Zack lowered his hand and laughed again, looking at Aeris with supreme amusement in his dark eyes. "It's been a long time since we had any time alone," he said coldly, though the smirk remained on his face. Slowly, he began to lift his sword again, towering over the helpless Aeris as the rest of Avalanche raced to her aid as fast as they could. Glancing past her former boyfriend, unable to meet his eyes and face the hatred and insanity that now resided there, Aeris realized her friends were too far away to help her in time... Biting off another sob, Aeris bravely looked Zack in the eye, trying to forget about Cloud and Sephiroth and do her best to defend them, herself, and the Planet.

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked, cursing the tearfulness in her voice as she stood before him, trembling in fear.

"Why, that's simple!" Zack exclaimed, his eyes wild. "I want you by my side, to rule the Planet as my queen!"


	36. Chapter Thirty Six: Sacrifices

**Chapter Thirty Six: Sacrifices**

Aeris looked directly up into Zack's dark Mako eyes, biting off another sob. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that she feared it would burst free. Over and over, she told herself that this was not the young man she once knew and thought she loved, but a strange, twisted version of his former self, corrupted by Jenova much as Sephiroth had once been. That thought made it a bit easier to face him, and helped to ease some of the guilt she felt over what he had become... Could she have prevented it, somehow, if they were still together? Could she have stopped him from going back to SOLDIER and eventually running into Jenova? No, such thoughts were ridiculous, she scolded herself. They'd had only a passing young romance, and hadn't seen each other in well over five years. The Zack she knew was long gone… And now, she had to deal with what remained in his place.

"I... I don't want to rule the Planet, Zack. No one has that right," she told him in a quiet voice, willing herself not to cry. With Sephiroth's blood soaking much of her upper body, she tried to hold her head high in a display of confidence she did not feel. It took all her self control not to run to Sephiroth's aid as he lay unconscious and badly wounded, but she knew she had to focus all of her attention on to the madman before her. "The Planet belongs to all people and living things. The Lifestream is enough to keep everything in balance, and as it should be. You're only going to disrupt the natural way of things and hurt yourself and a lot of others. Please..."

Zack threw back his head and laughed, a harsh, cruel sound that echoed throughout the chamber. "This Planet belongs to me! It is my birthright as Jenova's son!" he exclaimed proudly. It chilled her to her core to witness how similarly he was acting to Sephiroth just a few weeks before.

"You're _not_ Jenova's son, Zack," Aeris whispered desperately. "I know your mother. She's the nicest person... She used to make us lunch all the time, remember? Jenova is evil, Zack... You need to fight her! It's not too late!"

Just then, Zack caught sight of Tifa, Vincent, Red, Cid, Barret, and Yuffie advancing across the smaller raised platforms set into the clear blue lake. He reached forward so quickly that Aeris didn't even have time to scream. He grabbed her by her long braid and yanked her toward him with so much force that she felt something in her neck snap, sending a bolt of white hot pain through her entire body. Aeris felt her stomach turn as all hopes of saving the Planet vanished, and did not even struggle when he lifted his long blade to her throat. She was about to die, she would probably get all of her friends killed before the Planet was irreversibly damaged and all life upon it lost. Tears filled her eyes, and she quickly squeezed them shut, praying in a last desperate attempt to set things right.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll kill her!" Zack shouted, his eyes filled with an insane rage that communicated how true his words were. The rest of Avalanche stopped in their tracks, exchanging knowing glances. They knew that they could do no more to help Aeris without further endangering her life. No one wanted to risk upsetting Zack and tempting him to carry out his threat, despite the fear and deep desire to help their friend. At Zack's feet, Cloud remained still, breathing shallowly as he lay sprawled across the podium. Sephiroth stirred a bit as if fighting to regain consciousness, groaning and flexing one hand in a desperate search for his weapon, but could not even open his eyes. He was still bleeding heavily from the wound Cloud had inflicted, while also battling against the influence of Jenova in his mind.

When he was satisfied that Avalanche would come no closer and the men on the ground would not awaken any time soon, Zack nodded with satisfaction. He grinned down at Aeris, kissing the top of her head and making her to squirm, fighting off terror and nausea. He laughed at her reaction, leaning in close and tightening his grip around her throat.

"You left me once," he hissed, his hot breath tickling her ear. "You won't leave me again! Come along now... We have things to do."

With that, Zack looked up the shaft from which he had dropped minutes before, lifting one arm while keeping the other wrapped around Aeris' slender neck. Slowly, he began to glow with a strange energy that lifted him into the air, taking the struggling, pleading Aeris with him. In just a matter of seconds, they were gone from sight, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: Blame

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Blame**

Once Zack and Aeris had vanished from sight, the members of Avalanche finally moved from their frozen positions, racing across the small platforms in single file to reach the largest one at the center. Tifa was in the lead, unable to think of anything but reaching Cloud. She made it to the center platform first, running across to where Cloud lay unconscious, and fell to her knees at his side.

"Cloud! Oh, gods, Cloud, are you all right?" She laid a hand on his forehead, finding it to be quite warm, and hastily blinked the tears of worry and regret from her eyes. "Cloud, wake up!"

Barret soon reached her and placed a thick hand on her shoulder, saying nothing and shaking his head quietly behind her.

Cid stood and looked directly up the shaft from which Zack had both arrived and exited, whistling softly. "Damn. There's no way we can get up there. That asshole flew like a fucking bird…"

"He would seem to have abilities far beyond those of a normal man, thanks to Jenova," Red observed from beside him, doing his best to remain calm. Aeris was important to him, almost like a sister, and having to stand there and watch while she was abducted by a madman broke his heart.

Yuffie was biting her lip as she watched Tifa attempt to awaken Cloud. She desperately tried to hold on to her tough ninja image, though she was little more than a teenager struggling to find herself. She had to look away after a moment for fear that she would join in Tifa's crying, turning to watch Vincent instead. He was the one person she knew would be able to hide his feelings and avoid an embarrassing display.

She found him kneeling beside Sephiroth, the casualty of the battle no one else had so much as glanced at in concern. The silver-haired man was lying on his side, his deep shoulder wound continuing to bleed despite evidence that his body was already starting to heal the damage at a highly accelerated rate. Vincent checked Sephiroth's pulse, then gently lowered his hand and rolled the younger man onto his back.

"Come on, Sephiroth," he said quietly. "You have to fight her... You've done it before. Wake up, now..."

Yuffie looked on in silence as Vincent kept watch over Sephiroth, finding it easier than dealing with Tifa's sobbing over Cloud. Vincent seemed genuinely concerned about him, but was also remaining calm about the situation, something the young ninja greatly admired.

After a few minutes, Sephiroth began to move his uninjured arm as if searching for his weapon. The massive sword was out of reach and lying closer to his feet, where it had fallen when he'd moved to protect Aeris. He groaned, and his eyelids fluttered for a moment before he managed to blink and open them, staring upward in confusion.

"Aeris...?"

Vincent frowned down at him and shook his head, slowly helping Sephiroth into a seated position. He looked around for a moment, trying to reorient himself, then quickly looked back at Vincent, his eyes wide with alarm.

"She's... gone."

Vincent nodded, a look of regret breaking through his usual mask of detachment. "Yes... Zack took her."

Sephiroth sighed heavily and lifted a gloved hand to his pallid forehead, his expression falling into one of dismay. Yuffie had never seen his frightening Mako eyes show such deep emotion before, and she wondered just what had happened between he and Aeris while the two were on their own.

"Gone..." Sephiroth repeated in a chilled whisper, looking upward as if he knew it was the direction she'd been taken.

It was then that Cloud suddenly bolted upright, reaching out and grabbing Tifa's shirt sleeve like a drowning man in the ocean clinging to the last life preserver. "No!" he shouted, looking around with panic in his eyes. "I'm not your puppet any more!"

"Cloud, it's all right! It's me! You're going to be okay!"

Tifa reached out and hugged him tightly. Cloud released his grip on her shirt and blinked rapidly to clear his vision, looking over her shoulder and observing the scene on the platform. There was blood everywhere, but that wasn't what he noticed first.

"He took Aeris..." he said weakly, his voice full of sorrow and regret. "I let him take Aeris!"

"Yes, you did!" Sephiroth shouted, pulling away from Vincent and shakily rising to his feet. He stalked across the platform until he towered over Cloud, the smaller man nearly lost in his shadow. "You attacked me and allowed him to abduct her!"

"What?!" Cloud exclaimed, staggering to his feet as Tifa did the same, steadying him when he nearly fell over with the effort. "This is _your_ fault, you psycho! If you hadn't made her run off in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

They were quickly face to face, shouting at each other at the top of their lungs. Their voices echoed off the walls of the chamber, further disturbing the serenity of such a holy place. The rest of the team stood and watched, unsure of what to do and more than a little reluctant to get in the middle of a fight between two dangerous ex-SOLDIERs.

"I made her do _nothing! _I asked to come with her when I caught her leaving camp by herself, and she allowed me to accompany her. We would have been _fine_ if all of you had not stormed in here like fools and making accusations! I have been protecting her for weeks! And I would have protected her again if not for you!"

"I should never have let you join us! You're evil, Sephiroth! Maybe you've been helping Zack all along. If Aeris dies, it's _your_ fault! Just like all those people in Nibelheim! Just like my mother!"

Sephiroth seemed ready to lunge forward and attack Cloud for his biting remarks, his eyes on fire and his entire body rigid with tension. Still covered in his own blood, he was an even more terrifying sight than usual despite the fact that he remained unarmed. He made a slight movement forward, beginning to raise his uninjured arm… Then he sighed heavily and bowed his head, his entire posture slumping in defeat. "You are right," he said quietly, almost too low to be heard. "I bring only death and destruction wherever I go..."

Sephiroth abruptly turned his back and walked off to the farthest end of the platform. He stood perfectly still, though he was still breathing heavily, looking down into the waters like a man who had lost everything and no longer wished to live. Cloud, still shaking with rage, moved to follow him and continue the confrontation, but Barret stopped him with a firm hand on one shoulder.

"Let 'im go, man," Barret said, though he didn't look thrilled to be in Sephiroth's presence again, either. "No use fightin' 'mongst ourselves... It don't change nothin'."

"Mother fucker!" Cid exclaimed, lighting a fresh cigarette while shaking his head in disgust. "We lose Aeris and all we can do is stand here and blame each other! "Shouldn't we be trying to rescue her and kick that lunatic's ass?"

"I much agree," Red said quietly, "though in less colorful phrases."

Cid grinned down at him and quickly scratched him behind the ears, much to Red's delight. The gesture also served to remind him of Aeris, however, and sent a current of sorrow racing through his gut.

"We have to get out of here first," Vincent said, positioned halfway between Cloud and Sephiroth and acting the part of the quiet mediator yet again. "All of you go on... I will speak to Sephiroth, and we will catch up shortly."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tifa asked, still trying to calm Cloud's temper while also overcome with worry for Aeris. "He might... you know..."

Vincent shook his head, gesturing dismissively. "Do not worry about me. We will be fine."

"I'll stay to protect him!" Yuffie exclaimed, twirling in a circle at Vincent's side. "You don't have to worry about a thing!"

"Great," Cloud muttered, still furious and shaken by the ordeal. "At this point, I don't care! I'm getting the hell out of here and finding Aeris, and you can all do what you want."

With that, he turned and stormed off the platform, leaving Tifa, Barret, Cid and Red to follow their leader in a tense silence. Yuffie remained at Vincent's side and sighed loudly, looking up into his red eyes with an expression that clearly communicated her annoyance with Cloud. She then gestured toward the motionless Sephiroth, looking to her companion for guidance.

"What are we gonna do now, Vinny?"

Vincent sighed heavily, fighting the urge to correct her again, then shook his head at Sephiroth's back.

"I have no idea."


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight: The Greatest Loss

**Chapter Thirty Eight: The Greatest Loss**

When all of the others aside from Yuffie had gone, Vincent sighed quietly and cautiously approached Sephiroth. He still had not moved from where he'd retreated after his argument with Cloud. His hair hung into his face like a silver curtain, and his eyes remained cast downward, their soft glow reflected in the water. He looked so desperately sad that Vincent felt his own emotional shell begin to crack, and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself before speaking.

"I know how you feel," he began quietly, remaining a few feet behind Sephiroth to give him his space. When the he did not move or reply, Vincent dared to come a little closer, sighing heavily and briefly glancing heavenward for strength. "I know exactly what you're going through, Sephiroth... how it feels to lose someone you care about, and believe it was your fault... But I assure you, there was nothing more you could have done. You saved her life, and you could do no more in your condition. What you _can_ do is regain your composure, and go out and fight for her. That is a chance I never had... And one you should be grateful to accept."

Vincent never would have spoken about his feelings that way under different circumstance, now that his only love was long gone. But for some reason he felt compelled to share them Sephiroth, whether it would help him deal with his own or not.

Sephiroth released the breath he'd been holding, then slowly turned to face him, misery written all over his face. "You do not know how I feel. You were not there with us the last few weeks. You did not see how... how..." He interrupted himself as his voice came dangerously close to breaking, shaking his head in disgust. "Everything I touch turns to ruin..." he whispered, his self-loathing palpable.

"That isn't true. It is not too late to help her! Do not give up so easily."

"Cloud and the others... They think this is entirely my fault. If they would have trusted me, instead of thinking I was going to hurt her, I could have... " He shook his head again, raising his eyes to stare desperately heavenward, as if searching for guidance. Vincent was momentarily struck by how much Sephiroth reminded him of himself. "I am not sure I can go back with them... without her. She was all I had."

"Working together will be our best chance to get her back," Vincent told him, careful to keep his tone neutral. He was more than a little angry with Cloud himself. "They need your power and experience, whether they will admit it or not. And you are only one man, one who has already fought more battles this last month than most people do in a lifetime. We are wasting time... We must catch up to the others and try to find Aeris."

Yuffie watched the quiet exchange in fascination, wondering with awe if Sephiroth really _did _care about Aeris. What a strange, unlikely couple they would make, she thought, though part of her found it almost cute and thrillingly romantic. She kept her distance and let Vincent do the talking, not wanting to risk angering Sephiroth when he was so upset. She had never been good at all that mushy stuff, after all, and seemed to have a talent for irritating people even when she tried to be nice.

"I know you are right..." Sephiroth finally admitted, looking at Vincent with a bit of embarrassment over his behavior. "It is what Aeris... and my mother... would want me to do... To go back with the others and try to stop Zack, and free her if possible. She was so determined to save the Planet all on her own... And she has been good to me, kinder than anyone else has ever been... It is the least I can do for her."

Vincent got the impression that much had developed between the two on their journey, but simply nodded a bit proudly and left it at that. Still, he could see how intensely worried Sephiroth was about Aeris, and how guilty he felt over having lost her. There was definitely a lot he wasn't aware of, but none of it would matter until they rescued Aeris. If they found her in time...

Trying to avoid that dark thought, Vincent briefly clasped Sephiroth's tense shoulder with his normal hand, then turned to Yuffie. "Did you see the way the others went?"

The young ninja nodded excitedly, pointing up the staircase and to the right. "Thatta way!"

"Good... You may lead."

Yuffie grinned with excitement and pride, then began leaping from platform to platform across the still waters of the chamber. Vincent waited for the solemn Sephiroth to gather his weapon and take a moment to stretch out his freshly healed shoulder. After he had begun to trail after Yuffie, Vincent slowly started after him, fighting to keep the emotions brought out by Sephiroth's despair from coming too close to the surface.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud's group was still waiting just outside when Vincent, Sephiroth, and Yuffie exited the City of the Ancients half an hour later, everyone looking miserable and exhausted. The eight of them traveled in silence without a single word spoken, achingly aware of their missing member and the certain danger she was in. Cloud led the way, never once looking back, until night began to fall. When it got too dark to continue, he simply stopped at the first clearing they stumbled upon and began pitching his own tent. The others took the hint, and before long most had retreated from the sorrow and tension to sleep for the night.

Vincent, however, remained outside under the starlit sky, having gracefully climbed a tree and perched himself on one of the higher limbs. The habit was something he never would have considered before his alteration. Why he now found such joy in perching upon the highest thing he could find to support his weight was beyond him, though he suspected it was a new instinct that came along with his ability to transform into a winged demon. He had named the creature Chaos because of the way it made him feel, its dark desires and disturbing thoughts often intruding into his consciousness. Its instincts and wishes often mixed together with his own, occasionally growing so strong that the demon was able to take control of his body for a time. Vincent had thought he was a bit strange all his life, and now he had good reason.

He let his mind wander back to better times, when he and Lucrecia were together... As together as any married woman and her secret lover could be, in any case. Still, though it was tense at times, they were happy. Vincent knew he would never find such happiness again. Even if he had been so inclined, he was certain there could never be anyone he would love as deeply as he'd loved her. She was his other half, and when she died, he had lost a part of himself he could never replace. He was dead inside, a shell of a man living inside a body that was only barely alive itself.

He watched as a mouse scampered by, cringing at the odd desire to pounce upon it and devour its body that flashed through his mind. Vincent swallowed down on the resulting nausea, glad when a sound distracted him from his troubled thoughts. He turned and saw Sephiroth creeping out of his tent with all of his belongings slung over one shoulder. He shook his head and sighed heavily, having expected him to do just that. Vincent silently leapt from the tree and landed directly in front of him, causing Sephiroth to recoil in alarm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vincent asked, cringing inwardly when he realized how much he sounded like a scolding father. He could not imagine Sephiroth appreciated being addressed in such a way.

"I am leaving," he admitted coolly. "There is nothing for me here."

"I have told you, Sephiroth... You stand no chance of saving her on your own."

"You do not know me, or my abilities..."

"Perhaps not, but I do know that you are a man struggling to find himself and recover from insanity... Going off on your own is _not_ a good idea."

"Who do you think you are, to tell me what to do?"

"I... am the man who loved your mother, and I want what is best for you in her place."

Sephiroth looked ready to say something rude in reply, but thought better of it and sighed heavily, as if he simply did not have the energy for another confrontation. He had seen the obvious love his mother's ghost and Vincent had for each other when they'd briefly been reunited... Vincent watched as Sephiroth dropped his gear to the ground and took a seat beside the camp fire, still burning despite though it had been left unattended. When he did not move again, sitting stiffly and staring into the growing pile of ash, Vincent sat down beside him.

"You love her, don't you?" Vincent asked a moment later, closely studying Sephiroth's guarded expression. His head snapped up at the question, and a defensive anger filled his eyes.

"Why do you say that?! Do not be ridiculous…"

Vincent simply nodded, as if his suspicions had been confirmed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to everyone at least once in their life, I think..."

"I... do not know what you are talking about," Sephiroth argued weakly, playing with the laces of one boot to avoid looking at Vincent.

"Yes, you do," Vincent said with a slight smile, oddly pleased that his instincts about the couple were accurate. "I could see it, even _feel_ it between the two of you. Don't give up on that feeling, Sephiroth... It is too precious to waste."

"Hmph..."

Vincent took the fact that he'd stopped denying it as a good sign, but didn't push any further. "I trust you will stay now? Or do I need to sit up all night and guard you like a child?"

Sephiroth glared at him for a moment, before a slight smirk began to cross his face. "Go to bed, Vincent. I was acting foolishly. I will stay..."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes..."

"Good."

Vincent stood with a yawn, surprised to find that he really _was_ tired for once, despite the powerful urge to sleep during the day and hunt the woods at night. He silently made his way back to his tent, entering and closing it behind him. Sephiroth was left to ponder their discussion as he stared into the fire, his heart longing for Aeris' company.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth remained seated beside the campfire long after Vincent had retired to his tent,

leaning forward with his elbows atop his knees as he stared into the smoldering embers. He could not recall a time when he had felt more alone, not even on all of the lonely nights when, as a child, he would sit and wonder why he did not deserve to have parents. Maybe it was because he did not know what he was missing back then... Now that he'd felt Aeris' warmth and love, if only for a few short weeks, the absence of it left a gaping hole in his heart. He realized with a rising panic that he could never be whole again without her.

He sighed heavily, wondering how he had come to depend on her so completely in such a short period of time, when all his life he had been able to take care of himself. Perhaps it was because no one had ever shared their feelings with him before, and evoked such an emotional response in him where he once thought there were no feelings at all. The new dependency on another person was frightening, yet exhilarating all at once.

Why was it only now that she was gone that he realized just how deeply he cared for her? Sephiroth, the greatest SOLDIER who ever lived, and a man who sent fear through an entire country... A man who people thought was without emotions, and above such things as friendship and romance... A man who had been convinced that he did not feel, and did not need others... A man who had fallen into insanity and hurt so many others, and did not think he could ever recover... Sephiroth was all of those things and more, but as he sat thinking of Aeris and how much he missed her, he finally realized what it felt like to love someone.

He loved Aeris. There was no doubt left in his mind. Somehow, she had helped him to find his emotions, and taught him how to begin using them even though they'd been buried for so long. In the process, she had grown to love him, though he still could not understand why or what she could possibly see in him. He knew what it was about her that he found so appealing... Her kindness, her innocence, and how warm and gentle she was to everyone, even a man like him. But still, he had not known how to describe the way he felt. And now he knew... He was in love with Aeris, but she was no longer there for him to share the exciting new revelation. Now that she was gone, the feelings scared him more than ever before. What if she never came back? How would he be able to deal with her loss?

He shivered involuntarily, wishing more than anything that she could be there to wrap her arms around him and assure him that everything would be all right. How weak he had become! But in admitting that he needed someone else, was there not a kind of strength? Was that what she had been trying to tell him all along? Why had it taken her absence to make him realize that? And now that he knew how he felt, would he ever have the chance to tell her?


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: Frozen

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Frozen**

The next morning, the team had gathered around the remains of the camp fire from the night before, having been summoned there by Cloud to discuss their current situation. Cloud sat stiffly with his hands clasped atop his knees, looking as if he had sat up all night thinking. Tifa was back at his side, though several feet remained between them, and they didn't so much as look at each other. Barret kept glancing at the two and shaking his head as if he knew what was going on, and Vincent thought he had a pretty good idea as well as he perched across from them on a tree limb.

_How many difficulties love causes... But how worth it all it can be... _

He sighed quietly, wishing his mind felt as rested as his body did after his first full night of sleep in weeks. At the base of the tree, Sephiroth sat with his back straight and his eyes unfocused, staring off into nothingness. He had dark circles beneath his eyes as if he hadn't slept at all, and Vincent wondered if he had ever returned to his tent after their conversation the night before. He did not look well, further supporting Vincent's belief that he and Aeris were a lot more involved with each other than anyone else might guess or want to admit.

The other members of the team, too, looked tense and exhausted, as if no one had been able to stop worrying about Aeris or the team the night before to truly rest. Even Red looked tired, something that was very rare. Finally, Cloud cleared his throat and began to speak, though he didn't look up as he did so.

"We... have a real problem on our hands," he began quietly, not bothering to hide just how worried he was. "We spent weeks looking for Aeris, and when we found her, this Zack was able to take her away right in front of us. I stayed up all night thinking about it, and..." he paused, closing his eyes and looking pained. "I realize it was in part my fault..."

"No, Cloud, you couldn't have-" Tifa began to interrupt, moving a bit closer in hopes of comforting him. Cloud, however, looked up with an intense anger on his face, though Vincent could tell it was all directed towards himself.

"No, don't. It _was_ my fault, Tifa! If I hadn't... hadn't assumed... that Sephiroth was trying to attack her when he moved her out of the way of Zack's weapon..."

Sephiroth head snapped up in surprise, a confused expression playing across his face. It was clear that an apology from anyone, especially Cloud, was the last thing he would have expected that morning. Vincent nodded to himself, pleased that their leader had found the courage to admit his error.

Cloud and Sephiroth's eyes met across the clearing, neither blinking or moving for long moments before Cloud finally sighed. "I'm sorry, Sephiroth," he said quietly, looking pained at having to utter those words to his worst enemy, but also sounding genuine. "I don't like you, I don't trust you ... but this time, I was wrong."

"It is fine," Sephiroth said flatly, his own expression pained at the memory even though the physical injury that resulted was long healed. "No one owes me an apology of any kind after all I have done..."

Silence filled the campsite for over a minute after his quiet statement, no one quite sure what to do. Surprisingly, it was Yuffie who finally spoke up, the rare voice of reason. "None of this really matters unless we find Aeris," she said seriously, rubbing her eyes. "And stop the crazy man who took her, too. He said he was going to hurt the Planet, after all..."

"Finally, someone making sense!" Cid exclaimed, blowing smoke from his nostrils. "We shouldn't sit around here playing pass the fucking blame all morning. We have to get our asses in gear and _do_ something about this!"

"They're right," Red said solemnly, standing and stretching in an attempt to work out the kinks from the night before.

"I know," Cloud finally agreed in a solemn tone. "Which is why we're going to pack up this campsite and start moving North again. That seems to be where the focus of all this has been all along... and it's probably where Zack will take Aeris."

"That would make the most sense," Red said. "If that is where the Lifestream is most focused as Grandfather says, he is probably looking to take advantage of that power somehow."

"Sounds like even more reason to hurry the hell up and stop this fucking lunatic," Cid added, shaking his head. "Damn, why the hell didn't I just stay in Rocket Town and let Tseng blow my brains out..."

Quietly, one by one, the group began to rise and head back to their tents to pack up and prepare to move on. When everyone was ready, they set off to the North with Cloud again in the lead, hoping they'd be able to catch up to Zack and Aeris in time.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The further North they traveled, the colder it became. Soon, the ground was covered in almost a foot of snow, and a cold wind whipped about continuously. No one was prepared for such weather, and the nearest town was still hours away. Cloud kept them moving at a as brisk pace as possible in the deep snow, hoping it would help to keep them warm and get them to Icicle Inn before dark and even more frigid temperatures.

Vincent didn't mind the cold much, preferring it to the heat and sun that now bothered his eyes and skin so much. He kept his head low to avoid the biting wind, trudging forward with Cid just in front of him, Red trotting along easily at his side and also appearing untroubled by the cold. The pilot, however, was swearing continuously, chain smoking and claiming it kept him warm. He was wearing only a light leather jacket, and Vincent knew he had to be freezing. He, at least, had his red cape and scarf to keep him warm. It may have been the only nice thing Hojo ever did for him, he thought absently, though he really had no idea why he'd been dressed that way.

Cloud, Barret, and Tifa were about thirty feet ahead of the others, doing their best to navigate in the cold and the wind. At least it wasn't snowing. Visibility would have been close to zero if it were. The sun was out, but it added no warmth, only serving to blind the group against the endless miles of white. Vincent hoped they knew where they were going, but had a feeling they were taking a guess and hoping for the best.

Yuffie lagged behind Vincent, stopping every few feet to complain of frostbite and other ailments. Everyone ignored her, but it didn't stop her from whining. Vincent couldn't really blame her... She was young, after all, even if he had been more mature than most adults at her age. He glanced back over his shoulder in time to see her stop yet again, jumping from foot to foot and hugging herself as her teeth rattled. He looked past her, however, to where Sephiroth walked nearly at her side, never saying a word or looking at anyone. He seemed to be following their footprints more than the team itself, his hands shoved in the pockets of his black trench coat.

Vincent sighed to himself, seeing how much Aeris' absence was affecting Sephiroth whether he could admit it or not. He was almost as cold and distant as he had been when he'd first joined the group, Vincent noted, maybe even more so. He had started to come out of the hard shell he'd built around himself in the past month, but now that Aeris was gone, the walls had all been rebuilt and dually reinforced. Vincent had no idea how to help him short of finding Aeris and returning her to his side. He knew all too well how it hurt to lose the one you loved, and how long it took to even begin to get over it. He wondered absently how long that would be... It had been thirty years for him, and he felt no better.

Vincent shook his head and turned away, not wanting to entertain that line of thought at the moment. He was cold enough already. He would save his tormented thoughts for a warmer climate, when his misery and guilt could better serve to chill his blood.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth hardly noticed how far behind the others he had fallen as they walked through the endless fields of snow, too lost in his own confused and tormented thoughts. He did not even take note of the cold of the snow beneath his feet or the wind that assaulted them as they traveled, already too frozen inside to care. For the first time since breaking free from his insanity, Sephiroth began to truly regret ever having done so. All it had gotten him was hurt...

It was easier when he had cared for nothing and no one, able to kill without guilt and take what he wanted without regret. He had hardly been able to think about anything from beneath Jenova's influence, his mind too fueled with her own desires and his burning anger and desire for revenge. Though he was ashamed and disgusted by what he had done during that time, he had to admit that it was a much simpler road than the one of redemption he had now chosen to walk.

He had been a fool to let himself grow close to another person. He should have known better, and stuck with his first instinct to keep her away. But he was vulnerable and weak since freeing himself of Jenova's control, and he had allowed his newfound emotions to rule over his logic. He had actually allowed himself to fall in love! It was almost preposterous. He would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. Why had he thought he could love and be loved in return? He had never found that emotion in the past... why should it have been any different this time? He supposed it was a fitting punishment for his lack of self control that he lose Aeris so soon afterwards. Perhaps the whole thing had been a test of his strength... one he had failed miserably.

Sephiroth couldn't help but think back to his life before Nibelheim, or at least what he could remember of it. It disturbed him that his memory was so blurred and pieced together now, but in some ways he was glad he could not remember everything, because so much of his past brought nothing but pain. He thought of the women who had admired him and flirted with him, recalling how coldly he would react... He would brush them aside in annoyance, or favor them with an angry glare that sent them running. A few who were bolder and dared to touch him found themselves looking up at him from the ground. He could not understand why so many women felt the need to bother him while he was in SOLDIER. He simply did not have the time, and tended to look down his nose in disgust at those who got so tied up in such things. Men and women alike had told him that he was handsome, but when he looked in the mirror, all he saw was himself, a man unlike anyone else, a strange being with glowing eyes and a harsh frown. Sometimes, he would stare at his reflection and wonder which of his parents, if either, he looked like. Well, at least he knew the answer to that now... When he had looked at the ghost of his mother, he had felt for a moment as if he was looking into his own eyes, but without the unnatural glow of Mako energy or the piercing anger that so often dominated them.

Why, then, had he allowed Aeris to grow close to him, to touch him, when he had never allowed any other woman to do so? He had never even looked at woman as much different than men, since most he knew were also in SOLDIER. They were all the same, people under his command... What they did afterwards was not his business or his concern. He had never felt the desire or need for romance, and had always assumed it was simply beneath him. But all that time, had _he_ been beneath _it?_ Why had he slipped this time and allowed himself to feel for Aeris when he'd never so much as looked at another woman and wondered if it was possible?

Aeris was different, he thought, it was as simple as that. She was not like the dimwitted women who chased him because he was handsome, or because he was famous. She was not like the women with low morals who only wanted a good time. She was special... everything she said and did was genuine and from her heart. She was the most gentle, innocent person he had ever met, yet she chose to spend time with a killer recovering from an insanity that could have very well destroyed the Planet she so loved. While physically small and weak, she was stronger inside than the bravest men in SOLDIER. With her beauty and warmth, she could have gotten anything and anyone she wanted... yet she chose instead to give of herself to those who needed it most. And she loved him... Why? He could not answer that. But he knew with certainty, whether it made him weak or not, that he loved her back...

Now she was gone. Sephiroth tried to tell himself that his feelings would go away, that they were only a result of being around her for so long when he was vulnerable. Soon, he would forget her, and things would be as they always had been. He would be alone, and he would not mind. He could forget the love in her eyes, the warmth of her skin, and the soft brush of her lips against his. He could forget her gentle laugh, the delicate touch of her hand on his cheek, the way she made him feel as if he might be worth something after all. He could forget, he would make himself forget... Even as he thought those words with determination, Sephiroth knew in his heart that he was kidding himself, and that he would never feel whole again without her.


	40. Chapter Forty: Misery

**Chapter Forty: Misery**

After a brief stop in Icicle Inn, during which everyone bought warmer clothing, snow shoes, and climbing equipment, the team continued to the snowy cliffs of the Great Glacier. Red remained certain that Zack had taken Aeris that direction, wanting to use the focal point of the Lifestream to give him further power, and none of the others doubted him. The lion creature was rarely wrong, despite the fact that he was still a youth for one of his kind, and no one could think of a better plan anyway.

It was even colder North of the town than it had been before they reached it, Vincent noted. He wouldn't have thought that possible only a few hours before. Even after walking for several miles and beginning to climb up the steep, snowy cliffs of the glacier, he remained cold, frozen to the bone, shivering as if there were a stream of icy water running through his veins. It had taken him longer to become uncomfortably cold than a normal man, but by now he was quite uncomfortable. He also had to continually fight off a powerful desire to run off and kill an animal, just so he could taste its warm blood and spread it across his body. He frowned at yet another result of the experiments, nauseated by the very idea that he might do such a thing. Before his long sleep, Vincent had hardly been able to stand the sight of blood, and the smell had always made him feel ill. Now it was as if part of him craved it… Just how far would these violent instincts and desires go, he wondered, allowing a bit of worry to creep into his heart. Was he now more beast than human?

Vincent shook his head, trying to fight off his concerns by telling himself that he deserved it. He was no better than a the foulest of creatures for allowing Lucrecia to be hurt, and her son to live a life of torment and abuse. He was responsible for her death... How fitting a punishment that Hojo had turned him into a vicious monster, an outcast who belonged nowhere. All his life, Vincent had never felt as if he truly belonged… And now, he never would.

The only good thing about the changes to his body seemed to be his heightened senses and increased endurance. He could see many miles ahead now, where in the past his vision had been slightly below average, just on the edge of requiring glasses. He could also hear every sound within several hundred feet of distance, a useful talent when one was traveling dangerous paths and constantly heading off into wilderness and the unknown. It was disconcerting, but he found that as the weeks went by, he grew used to his new perceptions, until they simply became a part of him. It was the torture of transforming and the violent desires and instincts that invaded his mind he simply could not accept.

Vincent's stronger senses also allowed him to keep track of Sephiroth without the other man ever knowing it. He could hear his every breath and each tired, trudging step he took through the snow without turning his head to give himself away. He could even smell the depression, sorrow, and anger coming from him, mixed with a bit of fear as well. Vincent wondered what he was afraid of... Never seeing Aeris again, or was it something deeper? Maybe Sephiroth felt the same way he did...

_Perhaps he, too, is afraid of himself..._

Vincent realized that he and Sephiroth shared much in common. Each was ashamed of his past, angry at himself for his actions, afraid of what he might do in the future... Afraid that he would never fit in and would be damned to be forever alone and unloved. And the guilt... It was so bad sometimes that Vincent felt as if he couldn't breathe; as if his heart might stop beating under the weight of it. Did Sephiroth feel the same? Somehow, Vincent knew that he did, even though he would never dare ask him such a personal question. He didn't want anyone knowing how he felt, either. Would the others be as afraid of him as they were of Sephiroth... or perhaps _more_ afraid of him... if they knew of the things that ran through his mind and haunted his dreams?

_Maybe they should be. Will I snap someday, too? Will I hurt others, as I hurt Lucrecia?_

Vincent sighed tiredly, his entire body numb both inside and out from the cold and his tortured thoughts. He continued to walk with his head down, both to shield himself from the glare of the sun against the endless fields of white, and to hide the shame in his inhuman red eyes.

As he walked staring down at the snow beneath his boots, Vincent's mind began to wander to a better time, the only brief period in his life when he could recall being truly happy...

_Vincent was sitting in a rocking chair by the window in his room, staring out over the snow-covered training field below. Lucrecia was curled up in his lap, her head resting on his chest, their hands linked together in her lap. She was just starting to show her pregnancy, and she had never looked more beautiful in Vincent's eyes._

_"I could stay here with you like this forever," she was saying, and he turned his deep brown eyes away from the snow to look down into her smiling face. He smiled back, his expression a mixture of joy mixed with sadness and regret._

_"He'll be back from his trip soon," Vincent warned grimly, speaking of Lucrecia's husband without using his name, as he always did. It was as if the name itself was evil, a poison he could not stand to have on his tongue._

_"The hell with him..." Lucrecia said tiredly, though Vincent knew she didn't really mean it. She loved her husband, for reasons Vincent couldn't begin to fathom, and she didn't want to risk the marriage especially now that she was pregnant. _

_Vincent shifted the arm he had wrapped around her, sighing and dropping his chin to rest atop her head. "I wish you didn't have to leave, but you know what would happen if..."_

_"I know, I know," she said, sounding frustrated. "It's just that... well... at times like this, I feel more like I'm married to you. I just happen to live with him. I couldn't tell you the last time he held me like this... Maybe because he never has."_

_"I don't want to talk about him right now," Vincent said a bit more sharply than he intended, tightening his grip around her almost possessively. He was completely in love with her, heart and soul, and couldn't bear the thought of her in the arms of another man, even if it was her husband. "I want to enjoy the time we have together, and imagine that you _did_ marry me... And that this is _our_ child."_

_He placed a gentle hand over her stomach, and Lucrecia lifted her head to kiss him softly. "That sounds wonderful... All right, I'll oblige you. I'll stay a little longer. But let's not talk any more... I just want you to hold me."_

_Vincent nodded silently, doing his best to keep the tears of frustration and longing from his eyes as he leaned back and slowly began to rock her, closing his eyes and imagining what could have b_e_en._

There had been a time, Vincent reflected as the group stopped at the first of the steep cliffs they would have to climb, when he had really believed he and Lucrecia would be together for the rest of their lives. When they had first begun their affair, Lucrecia was miserable in her marriage to Hojo, and repeatedly told Vincent of how awful it was and how she longed to get away and find true love. And when she eventually told him that she loved him, he felt certain that she would soon file for divorce and run away with him to start their life together. But she had always changed her mind and backed down any time the possibility became too real, both out of fear and her own inability to make such an important decision. And then she had gotten pregnant.

Vincent remembered his shock when she told him, and then the anger that had risen inside of him when she informed him that it had been planned. He'd wanted to vomit when she informed him that Hojo was so happy he even took her out to a romantic dinner. She had not told Vincent they were trying to have a child, and he felt very much betrayed, even though he was nothing more than her secret lover. Even as they would lay together on those nights when Hojo was away on business, or when he decided to stay up all night working in the lab, she would tell Vincent of how she knew the baby would save her marriage, and everything would be all right. He could recall holding her in his arms and wondering what, exactly, would become of him if she was correct. And if she had been so sure, why was it still he that she ran to when she needed comfort? Why did she still tell him she loved him and wished they could be together? Why did she torture him by always leaving the door open…

Despite it all, even though Vincent knew what they were doing was wrong somehow, and how he eventually came to realize that she would never find the courage to leave Hojo. Even when she began to suspect that something was very wrong with the experiment and tests being performed on her unborn child, Vincent had loved her deeply and would have tolerated any conditions just to be near her. She was special, unlike anyone he'd ever known, and she was perfect in his eyes. He wished with all his heart that he could have died instead of her, just so that she could grace the Planet with her presence. Would she have missed him, and continued to long for him as he did for her? He was too frightened to consider the answer…

Vincent sighed as he watched Cloud and Tifa unpack the ropes and other necessary gear, helping everyone to prepare for the cold and dangerous climb. He had been so weak and pathetic then. He should have been more forceful with her and done a better job of convincing her to leave. If he had, she might well be alive and with him now, her son a grown man with a family of his own instead of a recovering psychotic struggling desperately to regain control over his own mind. If only there was some way to change it, to go back in time and warn her of what was to come... To go back and warn himself! Perhaps then things would have been different, and he and the only person he had ever loved would be together.

Vincent shook his head, unwilling to give in to such hopeful and pleasant thoughts about what he could have had. He'd been unable to save Lucrecia, and now he was a vile monster damned to walk alone. He'd had his chance to save the angel he loved, the only bright spot in his life, and he had failed. He deserved everything he got as a result and more...

"You're thinking about that woman again, aren't you?"

Vincent jumped in surprise as Yuffie approached and handed him the end of the rope that was already secured around her waist, and Cid's a short distance away. He cursed himself for being so distracted that even his heightened senses had failed him. The girl looked up at him knowingly, a slightly mischievous spark in her dark eyes.

"It is none of your business," he said flatly, beginning to tie the rope around himself. He fumbled with it a bit due to his claw, still not used to having it in place of a real hand, though it seemed to function almost normally. He frowned in concentration and did the best he could, trying to hide the fact that he was having trouble. His pride simply wouldn't allow it.

"Oh, come on, I may be young but I wasn't born yesterday," Yuffie said, rolling her eyes. "I know someone brooding over a lost love when I see one!"

"Then don't look at me."

Yuffie actually laughed, causing Vincent to glare at her sternly. She swallowed hard under the harshness of his red eyes, but then smirked right back at him a moment later.

"You have a good sense of humor, Vinny."

"Vincent."

"Yeah, whatever. Here, let me help you ."

She took the rope from him as he continued to struggle to make decent knots with his claw, and began to expertly fasten it around him as if she did it every day.

"I can do that myself," he complained with an annoyed sigh.

"Apparently, you can't. We ain't got all day!" She grinned, then went about her work until Vincent was securely tied into the line. "There!"

"Thank you," Vincent muttered, nodding stiffly and with ample embarrassment. There was nothing he hated so much as being helpless.

"No problem! And you know something? You gotta stop blaming yourself for what happened to your girlfriend."

Vincent lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "And why is that? It was my fault, and now she is dead. You heard the story back in the mansion..."

"Yup, I did. And do you want to know what I think?"

"No."

"_I _think what happened was mostly Hojo's fault, but I think your girlfriend was partially responsible, too."

"How dare you..."

Vincent's voice had lowered to nearly a growl, and he glared down at her severely. The much shorter ninja swallowed nervously but didn't back away, determined to make herself heard. If she only knew the violent thoughts that were running through his mind at that moment, nearly beyond his control. All it would take was the slightest push…

"Stop being so pig headed. I know you loved her and all, but she wasn't perfect! I didn't even know her, and I can see that."

"I don't know what you mean, and I do not wish to hear such talk about Lucrecia..." Vincent swiftly turned to walk away before he lost control of himself, the others having started to climb and Cid casting he and Yuffie impatient glares from where he waited. The girl ran to catch up, however, and grabbed his arm to stop him.

_Does this child have no sense?_

"Just listen, will you? No one _ever_ listens to me! I know I goof off sometimes, but other times I know what I'm talking about!"

He sighed again, looking to the heavens for patience, briefly closing his eyes against the assault of instincts and desires that were not his own. "Fine... Make it fast."

Yuffie took a deep breath as if gathering her courage. "Okay... Well, I know she had a bad marriage and stuff, but she did kinda cheat on her husband. Not that _I _wouldn't want someone better looking and nicer if I was married to Hojo! But, I mean, if she wasn't happy, she coulda left, right? I mean, if she loved you as much as you obviously loved her..."

Vincent glared at her wordlessly, trying not to hear the things she was saying about the woman he held at the level of near sainthood. He wouldn't dare let himself think anything negative about her. It just wasn't possible that she could have been wrong...

"She coulda, but she didn't," Yuffie continued confidently, her hands on her hips. "She led you to believe she would leave him, though, right? That happens a lot when people have two relationships, or so I've heard. I'm not saying you did anything wrong, 'cause you loved her and you were only involved with her and no one else, and I'm sure she loved you, too! But it seems sorta unfair to you, what she did. If I were you… I think I'd be mad at her."

"Are you quite finished?" Vincent nearly whispered, the pain now visible in his eyes.

"Almost!" she said quickly, continuing on at a rapid pace as if she knew her time was coming to an end. "Then after all of that, she decided to have a kid with him, right? That doesn't seem too smart to me, if she wasn't happy and she had the option of leaving with you. 'Cause then you'd have a kid growing up in an unhappy family, ya know? I know how much _that_ sucks! And _then,_ she let Hojo experiment on the baby? And she _still_ didn't leave? I dunno, that sounds like a lot of bad decisions... I don't see how anything that happened was your fault, Vinny. I think Hojo had her brainwashed or something... I think she did love you and want to be with you, but he just had a kind of hold on her, ya know? Like an evil possessing her or something... But anyway, it _wasn't_ your fault! You keep telling Sephiroth not to blame himself for Aeris being kidnapped, but you still blame yourself for something you didn't even do thirty years ago. You have to set the example!… And it isn't cool to watch ya sulking all the time, anyway."

Vincent simply turned and walked away, her words ringing loudly in his head. She was wrong, the ignorant child! Lucrecia was in no way responsible for her death or Sephiroth's condition... Hojo was, and _he_ was for not being able to stop it in time. Lucrecia was entirely innocent... He could never be angry with her, no matter what happened. She was his angel, and she could do not wrong…

Why, then, did Yuffie's words make so much sense, and hit so deeply inside his heart? Vincent shook his head, such thoughts a near blasphemy as far as he was concerned. Lucrecia would never have wronged him, or anyone else… And certainly not her own son...

Still fighting to return to his usual calm, forcing the anger upon which Chaos fed out of his consciousness, Vincent quickly caught up to Cid. He could hear Yuffie running to catch up, a worried look on her face when she reached his side.

"You two about damn ready now?" Cid said, tossing his cigarette into the snow with an impatient snort.

"Let's go," Vincent said grimly, quickly turning away and beginning to climb, hoping he could forget the words of the young ninja.


	41. Chapter Forty One: Losing Control

**Chapter Forty One: Losing Control**

The cold wind howling through the cliffs was unrelenting as Avalanche began to climb. Despite the difficult conditions, they soon reached the first small ledge that jutted out from the mountainside. Cloud ordered everyone to stop and do their best to warm up, a slight overhang providing them with a bit of shelter from the winds and snow.

"Oh my gods, I have never been so cold in my whole life!" Yuffie complained, her face bright red with wind burn and her teeth chattering beneath the bright orange scarf she wore. She clapped her gloved hands together, desperately trying to warm them. "I can't feel my hands or feet! I'm going to get frostbite, and they'll have to cut them off! I'll never fight again!"

"Shut the hell up, it's not that fucking cold!" Cid told her with a roll of his blue eyes, even as he bounced back from one foot to the other in an attempt to circulate the blood through his frozen body. "You should try living through a winter in Rocket Town. It gets as cold as Shiva's tits!"

"Ewww! Gross!"

"It does not get this cold on the Western Continent," Red said seriously, looking up at Cid with his one eye. "This continent is actually the coldest place on the Planet."

"Oh, who asked you," Cid muttered, turning and doing a strange dance to warm himself further. Yuffie giggled at him, then decided to try it herself. Red simply shook his head, then returned to Cloud's side to help him look for the best route upward.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nearby, Sephiroth stood dangerously close to the end of the rocky ledge, now several hundred feet above the ground. As the biting cold wind blew through his hair, his eyes remained fixed on the ground far below, staring down at the jagged rocks that would mark his death should he slip. Or jump... Or simply step off the edge and into a peaceful oblivion.

He swallowed hard, taking another small step forward, bringing himself even closer. How easy it would be to pretend to slip and fall off of the cliff to his death below. It seemed fitting, to die in such a cold and desolate place. Cold and empty like his heart... Would his mother be there to welcome? Would the fates be kind enough to allow him to actually die this time?

Sephiroth closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then began to take another step forward, right off the edge. He had been wrong to think he could change his life... He would have been better off letting Avalanche kill him weeks ago. Now, he was left with nothing, a member of a team that hated him on a Planet he had tried to destroy, the only person he had ever cared for gone. Without Aeris, it was simply not worth it, no matter what he had promised his mother. She would understand... She would-

"Sephiroth!"

His eyes snapped open and he jumped in alarm, nearly pitching forward off cliff in the process. He quickly caught his balance, managing to step backward with his heart pounding in his chest. He had nearly fallen... Wasn't that what he wanted? If so, why had he suddenly been so afraid?

Sephiroth spun around to find Vincent standing there, watching him intently. He felt as if the other man's strange red eyes could see right through him, and he quickly looked away.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked, though he sounded suspiciously as if he already knew the answer.

"Nothing," Sephiroth answered flatly, making it clear that his company was not wanted. "I simply wanted to see how far we had come."

"_You_ have come a very long way... It would be a shame if you were to fall backwards now," Vincent said pointedly. "Imagine what I would have to tell Aeris when we find her... Did you think of that?"

"We will not find her. He will kill her first."

Vincent sighed. "You should not give up so easily."

"I have never done anything 'easily'," Sephiroth said with a trace of bitterness. "Everything is always difficult... and painful. That is the way life is."

Vincent paused, and it was clear that part of him agreed. He shook his head a moment later, however. "Perhaps there is a lot of pain in life, but there are also good things that make it worth it. Isn't Aeris worth it?"

"I wish you would stop bringing her up," Sephiroth said with annoyance, though he had now stepped back several feet from the edge, looking at it with a kind of horror over what he'd nearly done. "She means nothing to me."

"That is a lie. If she meant nothing to you, you would not feel so guilty over what happened. It was not your fault, Sephiroth... You tried."

"I should have never let her leave the group to begin with. I told her I would protect her if she-... that I would protect her. And I failed."

"You did all you could."

"It does not matter. The result is the same..."

For a moment, Vincent felt as if he was talking to himself, but quickly pushed away the disturbing feeling. "We will find her. Come now, the others are preparing to continue the climb."

With that, he turned and walked back to Yuffie and Cid, leaving Sephiroth to return to his own climbing team, his mind still clouded with thoughts of failure, guilt, and despair.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A few hours later, the team reached the top of the Great Glacier without incident. Once there, the three teams of climbers untied themselves from one another, packing all of the gear into their traveling bags before continuing on. Endless fields of untouched snow spread out for miles in all directions, and it was nearly impossible to tell which way was the correct one. Cloud paused after only a few feet, frowning in thought.

"I think we should continue straight ahead, but, umm..." he began, flushing a bit with embarrassment. "I'm not positive."

"What?!" Barret shouted, nearly causing a real avalanche to go along with the team's namesake. "You dunno which way?"

"Well, I'm _pretty _sure..."

"Pretty sure will be no fucking good if we end up lost out here," Cid said, shaking his head as he took the opportunity to have a cigarette. The winds on the cliffs had made it impossible to light one.

"Well, we can walk and take our chances, or stay here until we freeze or starve to death," Tifa said, sounding quite tense, her arms wrapped protectively around herself.

"Point," Cid said with a sigh. "I just wish we knew for sure where we were going."

"I am quite certain we ought to continue due North," Red said, agreeing with Cloud from his side. He shook some snow from his mane, his breath forming a continuous cloud of white about his nose and mouth.

"So we have a 'pretty sure' and a 'quite certain,'" Yuffie said, hopping from one foot to the other. "Sounds good to me, let's go!"

"But what if they're wrong?" Cid insisted, blowing a ring of smoke into the frosty air.

"Umm... Then we die, I guess," Yuffie said with a shrug, though the worry came through in her voice.

Vincent briefly considered giving in to the urges of Chaos he had been struggling to suppress all day. Then he could go somewhere warmer and less blindingly bright to be alone and hunt for prey. He quickly pushed the thought away, ashamed of himself. He could not abandon his teammates, and had no intentions of allowing the demon living inside him to take over his mind and body. By staying with them, he might still get his chance for revenge against Hojo, after all... Then he could return to his long sleep and attempt to make amends for his sins. Perhaps then, the demon would rest, too, and leave him and everyone else alone.

"Then the decision is to head further North?" he asked, wanting to distract himself from his thoughts. Chaos was slowly clawing away at his resolve, using his stress and discomfort to find an opening from which to escape.

"They are there..." Sephiroth suddenly broke in, staring in that direction with haunted eyes. "I can... feel it. We must go North, quickly..."

All eyes were instantly fixed upon him, most of them filled with distrust. "How da hell do _you_ know?" Barret asked suspiciously. "Are you trying to trick us? Because if you are, you bastard, I'm gonna-"

"_Shut up_, Barret," Vincent cut him off, his foul mood getting the best of him. Shocked by the usually quiet man's sharp tone, Barret did not continue his statement, his mouth left hanging open. "You can sense where they went, Sephiroth?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Can you lead the way?"

He nodded again, though he looked none-too-thrilled with the notion.

Vincent turned to Cloud. "There. Now we will find our way for certain. He has some kind of connection, either to Aeris or Zack or to this place they are headed. He can lead us there."

Cloud stared at Vincent in disbelief. "You want me to let _him_ lead my team? Trust him with our lives? Are you as crazy as he is?"

"More so, perhaps. Would you rather die for certain, or give him a chance?"

"Die for certain," Cloud replied without hesitation, folding his arms across his chest.

Vincent sighed heavily. "Very well. Sephiroth and I will go our own way. The rest of you can do as you please. Aeris does not have the time to wait while we argue. Come, Sephiroth."

Vincent turned and walked off in the direction Sephiroth had indicated, leaving the ex-SOLDIER to arch a silver eyebrow at his back in surprise. He could not believe someone was sticking up for him, let alone trusting his strange intuition. Left under the glares and wary glances of the others, Sephiroth turned on his heel and followed Vincent.

"Umm..." Yuffie said after several long moments of silence in the remaining group. "Now what? I'm still freezing!"

"I really think we ought to follow them," Red said, looking up at Cloud, making it clear that he wanted it to be the decision of their leader despite his own beliefs.

"We were going to head that way anyhow," Tifa said, sniffling in the cold. "We really don't have anything to lose..."

Cloud grit his teeth, angry that the others seemed to want to follow Sephiroth against his wishes. "Fine. It's cold, we're wasting time, and Aeris needs us. We'll follow them, but only because I already thought that was the right way, and so did Red. I don't trust that monster, and I _won't_ allow him to make the decisions for us."

Cloud turned and reluctantly began to follow after Vincent and Sephiroth, who were now a good deal ahead. Cloud decided to keep it that way, keeping them in sight, but just barely. It was nice to have Sephiroth away from them again, and he wasn't thrilled with Vincent for the way he continually defended the man, either. One by one, the rest of his freezing and tired teammates began to follow, placing their lives in the hands of their leader once again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth and Vincent were soon walking side by side, heading North together at a good pace despite the fact that the snow was deepening and the winds had picked up again. After a while, Sephiroth turned to hid silent companion, unable to resist asking the question that was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Do what?" Vincent replied without looking at him.

"Defend me. Accept my intuition over the objections of the others..."

"Because I believe you."

"Why?"

"Because I know you want to find Aeris. Why would you lie?"

"I would not. I just... have a feeling that something serious is happening in this direction, and that it is more important than even that we get there quickly."

"The air does smell strange," Vincent replied absently, sensing an odd tension and power all around them. "Something is going to happen soon. And it will not be good..."

Sephiroth nodded, surprised that he understood what he'd been trying to express. Before he could say anything more, however, a shadow suddenly fell upon them from above. Sephiroth instantly dropped into a fighting stance, drawing his Masamune in one smooth motion. Vincent's gun was already in hand as they looked up into the sky, spotting very large, very hungry blue dragon. It roared in fury, displaying many sharp fangs as it landed with a thud directly in front of them. Its massive, spiked tail flicked back and forth behind it, and its clawed feet left deep imprints in the snowy ground. It stood glaring at them, blocking their way forward and daring them to approach.

"Be careful," Sephiroth warned, taking a cautious step forward. "They have fatal ice attacks in addition to their claws and teeth..."

"Wonderful."

The ice dragon roared again, then swatted a massive claw at Sephiroth, who was closest to him. Vincent was certain he would be hit, but the younger man was quick enough to step out of the way, countering with a sword blow to the dragon's leg. It left a large gash that immediately began to drip blue blood onto the snow. Vincent took the opening and fired several shots into its chest, causing the creature to shriek with pain and cast a strong ice spell in his direction.

He dove out of the way, getting a face full of snow as he narrowly avoided being frozen solid by the dragon's magic. Sephiroth managed to cast a powerful fire spell as its back was turned, severely burning its flesh and causing the creature to buck about wildly, swinging its dangerous tail. It hit Sephiroth hard and threw him back several dozen feet, and Vincent fired off another few shots from the ground to buy him enough time to recover.

The dragon, however, ignored his shots and stomped toward Sephiroth, angry at the small human who had done him the most harm. Vincent watched him rise to his knees, looking a bit dazed as the dragon towered over him. He desperately fired at it a few more times, but it would not give up its chosen prey.

Vincent watched in horror as the dragon lifted a huge foot, intending to crush Sephiroth beneath it before making a meal of him. As it began to lower the appendage, however, Sephiroth lifted his weapon and sliced at it viciously, relieving the dragon of several toes. It screamed in agony, retreating back a few steps and giving Sephiroth enough time to rise and cast Comet 2. The dragon fell to its knees under the strength of the magic, bleeding badly from several wounds, and Sephiroth moved in to finish it off. Vincent ran across the snow now to reach them, feeling more than a little useless. Sephiroth began to slice at the fallen dragon repeatedly, even as it howled in pain and struggled to get up, failing each time. When Vincent was close enough to see the look in his eyes, he did not like what he saw.

Sephiroth's emerald eyes were shining even more brightly than usual, until his entire body seemed to glow with a faint greenish energy. His expression was set in an intense frown, fury obvious in the tightness of his features. He brought the Masamune down on the dragon again and again, and by the time Vincent reached them, the creature was obviously deceased. Sephiroth continued to pound away on it, however, breathing hard and growling under his breath.

"Sephiroth! It is dead!" Vincent called to him, running around the fallen dragon and through the blood stained snow to reach his side. It was clear that he did not intend to stop attacking, despite the fact that they'd already won the battle. "Sephiroth, stop!" Vincent shouted to him as he continued to bring the sword down on the dragon's body, nearly radiating with anger.

Sephiroth did not seem to hear him, too caught up in his blood lust and rage. Vincent drew his weapon again and fired into the air just above his head, hoping to startle Sephiroth out of the trance he was in, but he did not so much as blink.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent shouted again, as close as he could come without being hit by the Masamune as Sephiroth continued to swing it in a violent fury. After a moment, he lowered his sword a bit and lifted his free hand, beginning to glow with incredible power. Vincent's eyes widened as he realized that he was about to cast a very powerful spell, one that may disintegrate them along with the dragon's body. "Sephiroth, don't!" he tried once more in desperation. The other man continued to ignore him, snarling as he prepared to launch his spell.

Vincent grit his teeth, holstered his gun, and leaped at Sephiroth from behind, tackling him to the ground. He knew he was taking his life in his hands with the brash action, but could see in Sephiroth's crazed expression that he had no other choice.

The two landed together with a thud, Sephiroth instantly throwing Vincent off his back with his greater strength and a yell of pure rage. Vincent landed several feet away in a snow drift, and Sephiroth almost instantly back on his feet, towering over him. His eyes were wild, his lips turned into a snarl... and the Masamune had already found its way back into his hands. He looked insane, and more than ready to kill.

_Was this how he looked in Nibelheim?_ Vincent wondered, scooting backwards to put some distance between them.

Sephiroth towered over Vincent, looking very much out of control, his sword held tightly in his gloved hands. "You attacked me!" he snarled. "You will pay for that!"

"Sephiroth, please," Vincent said, trying very hard to sound calm even as his heart pounded in his chest. He held up his normal hand in a show of peace, hoping he did not appear to be a threat. "I was simply trying to stop you from doing something you would regret."

"I will not regret this! It is what I was born to do." His voice nearly broke, and Vincent thought he sounded as if he were struggling mightily to convince himself of that fact.

"Put down your sword, and all is forgotten."

_Please put it down_, he added silently in his mind. _I cannot die at the hands of Lucrecia's son..._

"I will put it down," Sephiroth said after a pause, and Vincent nearly smiled with relief. "On your head!"

He winced as Sephiroth growled with rage, hoisting the Masamune high in the air above him. Vincent could only curl up and hold his clawed hand out in front of his face, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the blow to come and end it all.

_I am sorry, Lucrecia, my love..._


	42. Chapter Forty Two: Close Calls

**Chapter Forty Two: Close Calls**

Several long seconds passed, and the blow Vincent expected to land upon his head never came. He waited a few seconds longer, then dared to open his eyes and peer up through the clawed fingers of his left hand.

What he saw there was both a shock and relief. Sephiroth still stood above him, but his sword had been lowered down to his side. The look of murderous rage upon his face had become uncertain, a muscle in his jaw twitching and confusion shining in his eyes. Slowly, he sheathed the Masamune, then lifted one gloved hand to his forehead, wincing and closing his eyes as if in considerable pain.

"Gods," he whispered, Vincent still not daring to move from his place on the ground. "I almost... I was going to..." He hung his head in shame, taking several startled steps backwards, so hastily that he nearly fell despite his usual grace. He could not seem to look at Vincent or the dragon he had killed.

"But you did not do it," Vincent dared to say, slowly climbing to his feet and doing his best to avoid looking like a threat. "You stopped yourself."

Sephiroth did not respond, turning his back and staring off into the distance. Vincent climbed to his feet, brushing the snow from his cloak and pants while fighting to calm his racing heart. He had spent the last thirty years wishing he were dead, but when the moment had come... He'd been terrified, he admitted to himself with disgust, careful not to let it show. He was even weaker than he originally thought. He cleared his throat, unwilling to let his emotions reach the surface. He had more important concerns at the moment.

"Sephiroth, do not worry about it. You lost your temper for a moment, that is all..."

Sephiroth snorted, his back still turned as Vincent spotted the rest of the group coming up over a small hill in the distance. Mercifully, they had not seen the fight or the tragedy that had nearly resulted. Vincent sighed, thankful for small miracles.

"The others are coming," he warned. "I will not speak a word of this if you don't."

Sephiroth finally did turn, confusion written all over his face. "Why not? You ought to tell them that I lost control and tried to kill you... Then they can get rid of me, like they should have weeks ago."

"That will not happen. I am not about to let you be hurt. I promised your mother, twice now..."

The two men stared at each other for a moment, each quickly looking away before any emotion could register on their faces. Vincent made a show of checking his gun and further brushing himself off as the others drew nearer. Sephiroth turned his back again and crossed his arms over his chest, his posture stiff and full of tension. Vincent hoped no one would be able to tell what had happened, for Sephiroth's sake, and for Aeris'.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud instantly spotted the enormous dead dragon as his team came over the hill, stopping in alarm before he noticed both Sephiroth and Vincent standing nearby. They appeared to be unharmed, the blue blood of the creature staining the snow all around them.

"I_ knew _I heard something," Red said from his side, "But I passed it off as the wind. Apparently, it was not."

"That thing is huge!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Eww, and look at all the blood!"

"Damn," Cid said, emphasizing the curse with a low whistle. "They killed that thing themselves?"

"I don' think Vinny had a hell of a lot to do wit' it," Barret said, staring at the fallen creature in disbelief. "Damn, dat Sephiroth is strong..."

"I've seen him take out bigger than that by himself," Cloud said, in awe of his former idol for just a moment before catching himself and frowning darkly. Now it wasn't something that impressed him. It was only further proof of how dangerous Sephiroth, was and why he should not be trusted.

"We should be careful," Tifa said, turning away from the sight of the corpse. "Scavengers are going to show up soon, and that thing may have family out looking for it..."

"Agreed," Cloud said with a nod. "We need to get out of here, fast."

"Good! It's still freezing!"

"Shut up, Yuffie," everyone said at once, winning glares and a rude gesture from the young ninja.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

An hour later, everyone was relieved to see a little house in the distance. Their excitement grew when lights could be seen shining through the frosty windows. Cloud stopped a short distance away, turning to his group to discuss their options. He could see that they were all cold, hungry, tired, and growing irritable, something that was dangerous with so many volatile individuals working together. He wanted to find Aeris more than anyone… except perhaps Sephiroth, he admitted with a grunt of disgust… but it would do no one any good to continue if they all froze to death once the sun went down.

"It's going to be dark soon, and that means it'll get even colder," Cloud said, studying the faces of his teammates while carefully avoiding looking at Sephiroth. "We're lucky to have stumbled upon this house, and it looks like someone is home. I think we ought to knock and see if we can pay the owners to let us stay over night."

"Sounds good to me!" Yuffie exclaimed without pause, hopping from one foot to the other. Her hood and scarf nearly covered her face, but her nose was bright red and ran continuously.

"Forgive me for pointing this out," Red said without Yuffie's enthusiasm, "but we are a large, rather… odd looking group. The owners might not be willing to let us stay."

"_Then _what the hell do we do?" Barret asked, sounding very tired and frustrated. "We can't stay out here all night and freeze to death! I can't die up here on no snowy cliff! When dis is all over, I got Marlene to go back to!"

"Okay, so how about the normal looking ones get to go in, and the rest stay out here?" Cid asked, smirking. "C'mon, Yuffie... Tifa, Cloud..."

He looked over the others one by one, frowning and shaking his head. Barret, a very large man with a machine gun in place of one hand. Vincent, with his metal claw and red eyes, not to mention his demeanor. Red, who belonged to a species most had never seen. And Sephiroth, thought dead and very recognizable to anyone who hadn't lived under a rock.

Cid ran his eyes over them one last time, then shrugged apologetically. "Sorry kids, you're all going to have to make due!"

"Very funny," Barret shot back, frowning severely.

"We're all sticking together," Cloud interjected, before an argument could begin. "We all go, or we all find some other way."

"We can at least knock and ask," Tifa suggested quietly, her eyes focused on the house. It seemed to radiate with warmth and welcome, calling out to them like a beacon. "We really don't have anything to lose... If they say no, we'll have to keep looking."

"That is what we'll do, then," Red agreed, nodding his head. "Although perhaps Yuffie ought to knock."

"_Me?!_" she squealed. "Why?!"

"Because a young girl out in a blizzard is going to inspire more sympathy than, say... Sephiroth," Cid said, catching on right away and winning a glare from the aforementioned. "Go tell 'em you and your family are headed North to visit relatives. We got lost, and now you need a place to stay the night!"

"Family?! _You_ people?!"

Cid shrugged. "I dunno. You, Vincent… and hell, even Sephiroth, kinda look like you could be related. Cloud and Tifa can be married! Red is our pet, I'll be your Uncle... and Barret? Umm... he's... a good friend of mine. An adopted brother! Ugh."

Cloud, Tifa, and Red were all glaring at Cid by the time he finished, and Barret looked annoyed as well. Sephiroth snorted, and Vincent simply sighed. Cid shrugged, grinning nervously. "Just go try it already! _Fuck_…"

"Go ahead," Cloud finally gave in. "See what they say... It's better than just passing by and trying to camp out for the night."

Yuffie frowned and stomped her foot in the snow, but turned and walked toward the house anyway, too cold and hungry to want to delay any longer.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yuffie reached the door of the little house, paused a moment to gather her courage, then lifted one gloved hand and knocked three times. When there was no answer after a moment, she sighed and knocked again, harder. This time, she heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the door and nervously cleared her throat. She hoped to the gods that this worked… The alternative was not something she wished to experience.

The door opened slowly, revealing a middle aged man with glasses and a full beard. He looked utterly shocked to see her there, his eyes widening.

"Yes?" he asked, sounding as stunned as he looked.

"H-hello," Yuffie said, making herself sound tearful as she looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. "C-can... you help me, sir?" She sniffled for emphasis, bouncing up and down to show how cold she was.

"Of course! What brings you here? Are you lost?" There was obvious pity in his voice and expression, and Yuffie grinned inwardly.

"Yes! My family and I are traveling North to... my grandpa's funeral!" She took a moment to choke back a sob, deciding that her version inspired more sympathy than Cid's. "And we got lost because my stupid uncle can't read a map. Now it's getting dark, we have nowhere to stay, and we're all going to freeze to death!"

"Oh no!" the man exclaimed, as Yuffie broke into a very impressive bought of fake sobbing. "Is that your family out there... and your... dog?" he asked, squinting and looking past her to where the others waited.

Yuffie nodded rapidly. "Yeah! That's my Dad, my pet Red, Uncle Cid, my cousin Seph-er... Seth!… My uncle's best friend Barret, my big sister Tifa, and her new husband, Cloud!"

The man studied the group for a moment, and Yuffie mentally crossed her fingers. "Well," he said finally, gesturing past himself into the living room, where a toasty fire roared. "I live here alone... I don't have much, but you might as well stay the night before you all freeze to death out there. Come on in!"

"Oh, thank you!" Yuffie launched herself at the man, hugging him fiercely. "Dad!" she shouted to Vincent, alarmed when he didn't respond. He didn't realize she meant him until Cid elbowed him in the ribs. "This nice man said we can all spend the night! Come on!"


	43. Chapter Forty Three: The Long Night

**Chapter Forty Three: The Long Night**

Half an hour later, the team was gathered into the living room of Mr. Holzoff, the home's owner. They had removed their cold and wet outer clothing, seated about the room and sipping the hot chocolate he'd made them. He sat in a rocking chair by the fire, telling the tale of how he'd come to live there alone for so long.

Cloud and Tifa were seated together on the love seat, Cloud's arm around the back of it in a half-hearted attempt to look more married. They both appeared quite uncomfortable, and hoped their host wouldn't notice. Cid sat in an easy chair, smoking with Mr. Holzoff's permission, Yuffie on the floor at his feet and acting the part of an adoring niece with her favorite uncle. Cid looked ready to gag, both at the thought of having her as a relative and at having to play the role of Barret's best friend. Sephiroth was sitting off in a corner, his knees pulled up in front of him, blankly staring into the fireplace. Vincent sat in the opposite corner, gazing down at his clawed hand, which he held cradled in his lap. Red was curled up on a mat right in front of the fire, annoyed at having to play the role of a pet yet again but happy to be warm and dry, licking his paws as he listened with pricked ears.

"My partner fell... and died," Holzoff was saying, a deep sorrow in his voice. "I felt so guilty and ashamed that I hadn't tied that knot better. I couldn't go back home and face his family with his death on my conscience... so I stayed here. Everyone must think I'm dead by now... Ah well, it's for the best, and I like it up here anyway. So quiet and beautiful. Gets lonely sometimes, though... You all are my first visitors in many years." The man forced a smile through the pain of the old memory, looking over his guests as he sipped his drink.

Cloud didn't know quite what to say. "I appreciate you letting my... family and I stay here for the night, sir," he said, carefully changing the subject. "I don't know what we would have done otherwise."

"Think nothing of it!" Holzoff said. "I only have my single bed upstairs, but I see you all have sleeping bags with you. You can just spread out in this room, with the fire and all... Should be nice and warm!"

"Thank you," Cloud said again, genuinely grateful. He noticed the way Holzoff kept eyeing some members of the group, mainly Vincent and Sephiroth, but he never said a word about their appearance or questioned the tale of woe Yuffie had told. Maybe he was so desperate for company that just about anyone would do.

"I'll be turning in now," Holzoff said, standing with a yawn. "I had a long day out there looking for something eatable in all the snow! I'm sorry I couldn't offer you anything more to eat than the sad attempt at stew I managed. Feel free to help yourselves to anything else I have, and just holler if you need me. Good night!"

"Good night," Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, and Barret replied. Red started to speak as well, but quickly caught himself and turned it into a yawn and stretch combination. Sephiroth and Vincent said nothing, though Vincent inclined his head in a mild attempt to be polite.

Mr. Holzoff could be heard making his way up the stairs a moment later, and Cloud sighed with relief. "That went better than I would have expected," he said quietly, quickly removing his arm from around Tifa. He didn't see the frown his haste caused to darkened her expression.

"Yeah, except now we all have to sleep in this one room, on the _floor_!" Yuffie complained, bounding to her feet and moving to collect her gear.

"Complain, complain," Cid muttered, also standing and retrieving his belongings. "It's this, or out in the snow, kid. Admit it, my idea worked."

"Yes, Uncle Cid, you're brilliant..." she muttered sarcastically, unable to avoid a grin.

"Stop that! It's scary!"

Yuffie giggled, then began to unroll her sleeping bag right beside Red and the fireplace.

"Hey, don't hog all the heat!" Cid exclaimed, rushing over to reserve a piece of the prime real estate. The two began to battle for space, and Cloud rolled his eyes, picking out a spot against one wall. The love seat looked more comfortable, but he gladly set it aside for Tifa with a shy nod in her direction.

"Aren't you and your wife going to share?" Barret asked him, snickering. He won evil glares from both Cloud and Tifa and quickly shut his mouth, concentrating on preparing his own makeshift bed.

Vincent finally stood, retrieved his own sleeping bag with a heavy sigh, and dragged it into the corner where he'd been sitting. He spread it out, kicked off his boots, and climbed inside without a word. He turned to face the wall and remained still, as if instantly asleep. Sephiroth did nearly the exact same thing a few minutes later, causing Cid to snort and roll his eyes.

"Brothers indeed... More like fucking twins."

"Shut up," came a muffled voice from Vincent's corner.

"That sounds like a good idea," Cloud said as he settled into his sleeping bag. "We have a long, cold trip ahead of us tomorrow. Everyone try to get some sleep."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

An hour later, the room was dark and still, the crackling of the fire filling the air. Everyone was sound asleep, accept for Yuffie. For some reason, she simply couldn't shut her mind off and relax for long enough to slip into the land of dreams. Maybe it was Barret's snoring... or Cid's snoring. Or Red's snoring. Or maybe it was having to sleep near so many people she hardly knew that left her feeling too vulnerable to find rest. She had never trusted people very easily, after all... and because of her actions, most people didn't trust her either.

Yuffie sighed and sat up in her sleeping bag, yawning and looking around the room. Cid was nearest to her, having settled for the next closest space to the fire. He was laying on his back, snoring loudly... probably a result of all those cigarettes. He was mumbling between snores, too. When she really listened, she swore she heard him say the name 'Shera' more than once. She grinned mischievously, planning to use it to taunt him the next day even though part of her found it incredibly cute. He was a lot like boys her age, she thought... When they liked a girl, they were usually mean to her, too. She hoped Cid would grow up and tell Shera how he really felt when this whole thing was over. He might have been rude, but Yuffie liked him. He was cool for an old guy, and he cursed a lot, something she hoped to emulate to annoy her father once she returned to Wutai.

Cloud was the next closest, though he was nearly pressed up against a wall in an effort to be as far away from the others, most likely Sephiroth in particular, as possible. He too was sprawled on his back, one arm hanging out of his sleeping bag, his head cocked to one side. He seemed a lot younger when he wasn't awake and looking mad or suspicious. He was only four years older than she was, after all, and in sleep he almost looked it. He was cute, too, she thought with a slight blush. Tifa was lucky... if only those two would stop being so stupid and admit how they felt.

Tifa was curled up in a ball on the love seat with her sleeping bag spread over top of her, as if she was protecting herself from something. She looked troubled, and Yuffie wondered if she was having a nightmare. She was so strong and good at hiding her pain when she was awake, and she envied her maturity... But she felt bad for Tifa, too. She had been through a lot even as a little girl, when her mother died, and then later when her father was killed in Nibelheim and she lost everything she had left. Yuffie knew exactly how it felt to lose one's mother at a young age, quickly pushing the thought from her mind as she always did. Though she tried to pretend she was fine on her own, Tifa needed someone… and that someone was Cloud. If anyone belonged together, she thought, it was those two.

Barret's mouth was wide open, and he was snoring loudly enough to nearly shake the walls. Yuffie was tempted to throw something at him, but didn't want him freaking out and shooting her when he woke up and thought he was under attack. He was probably dreaming about Marlene, she thought. She was all he seemed to think about other than shooting or blowing up anything Shin-ra related. She briefly felt a pang of envy, wishing her father loved her even half that much... even if Barret _was_ pretty annoying and not the brightest star in the sky.

Red looked just like one of the cats the crazy old lady in Wutai kept, curled up in a ball and sleeping peacefully with his head tucked under one large paw. She had to suppress a snicker, knowing how he'd feel about the comparison. It must suck to have to pretend you're a pet all the time, Yuffie thought, feeling a bit of pity for him. Red was pretty cool, although he was a little too serious for her to relate to and often made no sense when he spoke. She wished people would respect her as much as they respected him, though. He was brilliant, but Yuffie was pretty smart when she had to be, too. People were just too busy wondering what she'd stolen from them to appreciate it.

Yuffie's eyes next passed over Sephiroth, and she was surprised to find that he didn't look quite so frightening when asleep. Maybe it was because his eyes were closed to hide the eerie Mako glow, or simply because he could not frown or glare so severely. He looked almost innocent, laying on his side with both hands tucked beneath his chin. He didn't seem so bad, certainly not like the man who almost single handedly defeated her country, or the man who had killed so many people five years before. Looking at him now, she could hardly imagine why she'd been so afraid of him even several weeks ago, despite the trail of blood he forged through Shin-ra Headquarters, and the ship bound for Costa Del Sol. The anger and harsh lines were gone from his face, and he looked surprisingly handsome, as well as years younger. He wasn't so awful after all, Yuffie thought. And from his reaction to Aeris being taken, she knew he must really care about her. Maybe there really _was_ someone good inside him, no matter what Cloud thought. It was good for him to have Aeris, and maybe someone like him could make Aeris just a little less perfect. Maybe she'd even stop wearing that awful pink all the time, Yuffie thought hopefully. She could only hope they'd be able to save her, both for her own safety and for fear of what losing her might do to Sephiroth.

Yuffie last glanced at the place Vincent slept, facing the wall in the farthest corner of the room. He was deathly still, though she saw him take a shallow breath every now and then. He confused her even more than Sephiroth. He always tried to be so aloof and cold, but Yuffie could tell almost right away that he was using it as a cover for his real feelings. It was so sad... He really loved Sephiroth's mother, even after thirty years and all the horrible things she put him through. It was romantic and tragic at the same time, though Yuffie couldn't picture Vincent as anyone's boyfriend. But maybe he'd been a lot different before she died, and before Hojo had experimented on him.

As she tried to picture what he might have been like, Vincent suddenly sat up, and Yuffie almost shrieked. She quickly bit it off and hastily laid back down, hoping he hadn't seen her watching him. As quietly as death, he crept out of his sleeping bag and walked quickly and soundlessly to the door, vanishing into the frozen night without even his cape or boots. Yuffie could have sworn his red eyes were glowing with a near evil that chilled her blood. A minute later, when she'd finally calmed her racing heart and decided to try to sleep again, a horrifying sound reached her ears from outside the cabin walls, a mixture of human pain and demonic fury. She shivered and pulled her head inside her sleeping bag, curling up in a protective ball and squeezing her eyes shut. She hoped the light of morning would arrive soon.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Vincent hurried through the snow, oblivious to the cold despite the fact that it was well below freezing and he wore only socks on his feet. The snow and ice did not slow him as he nearly ran from the cabin, awakened from a horrible dream in where he'd been strapped to a table with Hojo standing above him, a chainsaw in his hands. As the blade began to cut through the flesh and muscle of his left arm, Vincent had awakened. A wild, uncontrollable bloodlust ran hot through his veins, his body already beginning to ache and tremble. He knew immediately that it was Chaos... and that it would not be satisfied until it broke free.

Vincent nearly stumbled into a snow bank, but quickly caught his balance and continued to run, wanting to get as far away from the others as he could before the transformation completely overtook him. If he was far away from the others, he could not hurt anyone but himself... He gritted his teeth as a gripping pain took hold, doubling over as the demon began to tear itself free from its host. A moment later, he could feel wings forcing their way through his back, and his vision grew sharper and more feral. After staggering forward a few more feet, the pain became unbearable, and he fell to his hands and knees. He screamed in agony, though the sound was no longer human. He knelt there in the snow, crippled by pain as his body continued to transform, until he blacked out and Chaos took hold of him. His last conscious thought was of Lucrecia, looking down on him with tears in her eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Sephiroth, you have to help me!"_

_Sephiroth stood in a pitch black room, unable to see anything but himself. There seemed to be no walls, no ceiling or floor... yet he was standing on solid ground somehow. He turned in a slow circle and looked around, but could not locate the source of the voice._

_"Who is there?" he called out, searching the nonexistent room with wild eyes. "Where am I?"_

_"Sephiroth, please! You have got to hold yourself together!"_

_"... Aeris?"_

_Despite the fact that the voice seemed to come from a place far away, muffled and echoing off the walls he couldn't see, Sephiroth suddenly recognized the voice as belonging to the woman he loved._

_"Yes! Sephiroth, Zack is taking us to the Northern Crater, and he's going to use the Black Materia to call Meteor and destroy the Planet! You have to get here with the others and stop him! I can't escape..."_

_"I am trying, Aeris!" he shouted desperately into the nothingness, wanting nothing so much as to see her face and know that she was all right. "But... it is so hard without you." He hung his head, sorrow gripping his heart._

_He felt a soft, warm hand on his cheek a moment later. When he lifted his head, Aeris was standing before him, a gentle smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "I know," she said soothingly, looking up into his eyes with undisguised love. "I know it's hard... but you have to be strong for a little longer, and then we'll be together again. This time, it will be for good."_

_"Really?" he asked, hating how needy and hopeful he sounded. _

_Aeris nodded, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "Yes. I love you, and I know this will all work out if we're both strong. Please, Sephiroth... don't worry about me, or about us. But you have to work with the others and stop Zack."_

_"I... I will, Aeris. For you."_

_"For the entire Planet," she corrected, then leaned in and softly kissed his lips._

Sephiroth awoke with a start, his eyes snapping open though he remained perfectly still in his sleeping bag. His heart was pounding, and he had broken out into a cold sweat. It was only a dream... But it felt so real, as if he really had been talking to Aeris. He still felt the warmth where she touched him.

_Was she really speaking to me somehow?_ he asked himself, taking a deep breath and unclenching his fists. She was an Ancient, after all, and had abilities humans did not. Had she been intentionally trying to reach him with a very real message? If so, Sephiroth had heard her loud and clear.

_Do not worry, Aeris... I am coming._


	44. Chapter Forty Four: Torment

**Chapter Forty Four: Torment**

The first thing Vincent was aware of was the cold. It surrounded him, chilling him to the bone, and he could hardly feel his right hand and feet. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking the snow from his dark lashes and squinting against the painfully bright sky. It was morning... The long night was finally over.

With a groan of exhaustion, Vincent forced himself to sit up, quickly realizing that he had collapsed in the snow some distance from Mr. Holzoff's cabin. But how had he gotten there? Why had he been sleeping in the snow, without even his cloak or boots?

Vincent's head pounded so badly that he almost laid back down, but he was too cold to brave the snow beneath him any longer. He slowly pulled himself to his knees, his vision spinning as his stomach heaved with a bought of nausea. He remained perfectly still for a moment, forcing himself to take deep breaths. There was a deep ache in every cell of his body, as if he'd been beaten by hundreds of clenched fists. When he managed to lift his head again and look around, he suddenly knew exactly what had happened.

Lying to his right, partially buried in the snow, was the mauled corpse of a large animal, its abdomen ripped open with the organs exposed. The snow all around it was stained red with blood, and the creature's eyes and mouth were wide open in a silent scream. A rush of nausea overtook him, and Vincent quickly turned away to vomit. _He_ had done that to the creature... He had failed to contain Chaos and come out into the night to kill.

When he had control of himself again, Vincent staggered to his feet, fighting not to look back at what he'd done. The blood stained his hands and clothing, and when he lifted a hand to his face, he found dried blood there as well. Trembling, he remembered the nightmare he had the night before, a dream that was more of a tortured memory... When he had awakened in the cabin, Chaos was already in the process of emerging. Knowing that he would most likely attack the first thing he saw, and unwilling to let the others see him in such a state, he had fled… He hoped the disemboweled animal lying at his feet was his only victim.

Still feeling sick to his stomach and exhausted to the core of his being, Vincent turned and began to trudge back in the direction where he hoped he'd find the cabin, his entire body numb with cold and the horror of what he'd done.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That Vincent was missing was apparent from the moment Cloud awakened, performing his usual head count as he emerged from his sleeping bag. He panicked at first, assuming it was Sephiroth who was gone, until he recounted and found him still asleep against the wall.

"Vincent..." he mumbled to himself, running a hand back through his wild hair. "Dammit."

"What about him?" asked a sleepy voice, punctuated by a yawn. Cloud turned toward the fireplace and saw Yuffie watching him, blinking sandmen from her eyes.

"He's gone," Cloud said quietly, trying not to disturb the others.

"Oh..." Yuffie said with a look of guilt, lowering her head as if suddenly unable to face him. "Shit…"

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked her, immediately suspicious.

"I... just... last night, I couldn't sleep," she said quietly. "And... I saw him get up all of a sudden and leave. He seemed to be in a real hurry. Then a few minutes later… I heard..." She paused, looking frightened… something she rarely allowed herself to show.

"Heard _what_?" Cloud pressed, suddenly wide awake as he got to his feet.

"A... a... _roar_."

"Oh no..." Cloud groaned, instantly picturing what must have happened. Could Vincent have turned into that creature again? Or had he simply gone out for a bit of fresh air and been attacked by a monster or wild animal? Cloud wasn't sure which was most likely, or what Vincent might be capable of. He hardly knew a thing about the man despite the several weeks he'd spent with the team. Cloud didn't trust him, especially after learning that he could transform into a demon and hadn't seen fit to inform them. There was something dark about him, almost sinister, that lurked just beneath the surface... and the way he constantly defended Sephiroth didn't help his image.

"I... I think it was _him_ making the noise..." Yuffie stammered, as if reading Cloud's mind. "He looked upset, and he didn't even stop to put on his cloak or shoes."

Cloud frowned, approaching his equipment and digging out his boots and jacket. "Well, now we're going to have to go look for him. Come on, Yuffie, before the others-"

The door to the cabin silently opened, the chill instantly rushing inside to drown out the warmth of the fire. As silently as a ghost, Vincent slipped inside and closed it behind him. When he turned, he was visibly startled to find Cloud and Yuffie across the room, openly gaping at him.

"What?" he asked quietly, when they continued to watch him. His tone was more than a little defensive.

"Where were you?" Cloud asked, carefully looking him over. He was wearing only a thin shirt and pants, and had nothing on his feet aside from a pair of socks despite the freezing temperatures. If he had not been seen coming in from outside, Vincent looked as if he had just rolled out of bed... until Cloud noticed the blood. There were large, dark red stains on his hands and arms, and even a bit on his face, especially around his mouth. Cloud's blue eyes widened, and he could hear Yuffie gasp behind him.

"Out," Vincent answered, walking soundlessly across the room and bending down by his belongings, his back to the individuals who continued to stare.

"Out _where_, and why?" Cloud forced himself to press.

"Out... for a walk..."

"All night, with no coat and shoes? Yuffie saw you leave."

Vincent only shrugged. "I like the cold."

"Are you injured? There's blood-"

"I am fine," Vincent said flatly, standing and brushing past Cloud with a bundle of clothing in his arms, heading for the small washroom. Cloud heard the door click shut and lock behind him, sighing heavily and glancing down at Yuffie, who was practically cowering inside her sleeping bag.

"Well... at least we found him."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aeris shivered as she stood at the edge of a deep, seemingly endless crater. She wrapped her arms around herself against the whipping winds, the cold hand of fear gripping her heart. She looked down, her green eyes wide with mixed awe and terror. Beside her, Zack grinned cruelly, pleased by her discomfort and at having reached his goal.

"Finally," he said, mostly to himself, staring down into the depths with eyes full of insane purpose. "We have arrived!"

"Please, Zack," Aeris begged through chattering teeth, forcing herself to look up at his once familiar features. "You have to stop... You can still turn back! You don't have to go through with this!"

Zack laughed, shaking his head as he pushing her forward. Aeris stumbled and fell, dropping to her hands and knees. She winced as the jagged rocks tore into her skin, tears filling her eyes at the helplessness she felt more than the pain.

"Get up. We must go inside," he said coldly, his Mako eyes still on the crater.

"You don't need me any more! You're here, and I can't stop you... Just let me go!" Aeris begged as he yanked her back to her feet by one arm, dragging her after him.

"You are an important part of this, and you will stay! You will help me to call Meteor, and witness my power as it crashes down to the Planet! And then, Ancient, I will rule this world with my Mother by my side!"

"Zack, you don't know what you're doing! Jenova isn't your mother! She's evil, and she's controlling you!"

"You are mistaken. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing..."

Aeris shrieked as he gave her arm another firm tug, helpless to get away as they began to descend the sloping ground into the Northern Crater. The Black Materia remained tucked deep within Zack's pocket, out of reach even if she had a chance to escape him. Aeris let the tears fall from her eyes as she stumbled after him, her heart pounding with terror. All she could do was pray that Sephiroth heard her in his dreams, and that he and the others would arrive in time to save them all.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Once everyone had awakened at Mr. Holzoff's cabin to a small breakfast and a rare warm shower, Cloud led his team back out into the snow. He'd been sure to thank the generous man profusely, insisting on leaving him a large amount of gil despite his protests. It wasn't long before they reached the Gaea Cliffs and began to climb upward, in much the same fashion as they had the day before. Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were tied together as one team while Red, Yuffie and Cid made up the second. Sephiroth and Vincent were paired together at the rear, the odd ones out as usual.

The strong winds that assaulted the cliffs made everyone even colder, and the group had to stop at each ledge to warm up in the shelter it provided before heading onward. The very last member in the climbing order, Sephiroth did his best to concentrate on progressing upward, but found he simply could not get the dream he'd had out of his mind. Had Aeris really been using an ability she possessed to speak to him while he slept? He'd never had a dream like it before... and it felt far too real and made too much sense to be a creation of his subconscious. She'd told him that she loved him and wanted to be with him forever. He could hardly believe it to be true… but even if it wasn't, he knew he had to save her. He had promised to protect her... and for the first time in his life, he loved another person. To fail her now would not only cause her death, but destroy him as well.

Sephiroth knew that he ought to tell the others about what Aeris had communicated to him in the dream, about her location and Zack's plans, but found that he could not bring himself to share the experience. They were already headed in the right direction anyway. The team would either think he was completely insane again and having hallucinations, or they would laugh at him and dismiss it as nothing more than a simple dream. He did not want the others to know of his feelings for Aeris or hers for him, afraid that revealing them would somehow steal them away. It would only make them angry and suspicious of him if they knew, and he needed their help to save her whether he wanted to admit it or not.

So he chose to remain silent as he climbed upward behind Vincent, keeping his dream and thoughts to himself. He noticed that Vincent seemed more tense than usual, and he moved as if every inch he climbed caused him great pain. Sephiroth frowned, wondering what was wrong with him, while at the same time questioning why he cared. So what if his mother had loved him over thirty years ago... What did that matter to him now? It was not as if Vincent had ever done anything for him. The man was a stranger, someone who may have meant something to his mother, but who had no connection to Sephiroth himself. But, a part of his mind nagged at him, Vincent was also the last link he had back to his mother's life... He was the only person alive aside from Hojo who might be able to tell him more about his mother, and since he would kill Hojo on sight and doubted that the man would care to sit and reminisce about his dead wife with the son he had long denied, Vincent was all he had. Perhaps someday, he would ask him...

When they stopped on the next ledge, Sephiroth watched as Vincent nearly limped over to a boulder partially hidden in the shade and sat down heavily, appearing out of breath and exhausted. He held his head between his hands, his hair falling over them and completely masking his face. Sephiroth had never seen him show any signs of tiring before and he frowned, wondering what was going on. As Cloud and a few of the others looked upward and discussed the remainder of the climb, Sephiroth quietly made his way over to Vincent.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking down at him with a concerned frown. Vincent, unusually startled, jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, but he quickly caught himself and neutralized his expression.

"Yes."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, not believing him. "Then why do you appear to be so tired? We are only halfway up the cliff, and even Yuffie is having no problems."

Vincent frowned at the slight insult, but said nothing in response. Sephiroth was quickly becoming annoyed and folded his arms across his chest. He stared down at the other man with accusation in his eyes, making it clear that he expected an honest answer. Vincent was always asking _him_ questions about how he felt, after all, and now when Sephiroth returned the favor, he was being ignored. Vincent looked away and stared down at his boots, unwilling to say anything more. The anger and hurt rose up inside of him, and Sephiroth grit his teeth in frustration.

"Fine then! Forget I bothered to ask."

Sephiroth turned on his heel and started to walk off in a huff, but heard Vincent sigh wearily behind him. "Wait..." he said softly, and Sephiroth paused, slowly turning to face him again. "Come here," he said, beckoning to him with his normal hand.

Sephiroth eyed him suspiciously, then slowly made his way back until he stood towering over Vincent, who remained seated as if he didn't have the strength to stand.

"I trust you not to speak of this to the others, since I did not speak of the incident yesterday..."

Sephiroth nodded his agreement, still puzzled over that event, but realizing that Vincent had indeed done him a favor, deserved or not.

"Very well. Last night, I... transformed."

Sephiroth's brow furrowed in confusion. "Transformed...?" he asked, not understanding what the man meant. Was Vincent losing his mind?

"Oh... that is right. The last time it happened, in the Temple of the Ancients, you were unconscious..." He shook his head, as if he regretted ever bringing it up. "As you can see, I am not a normal man... I was at one time, but Hojo experimented on me as revenge for my involvement with your mother... " He paused again, as if unsure he should continue. "And also because I... tried to kidnap you, I suppose they would call it."

"_What_?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes widening despite himself. He felt his heart begin to race in his chest, his throat tightening at Vincent's unexpected words.

"I suppose I should have told you before, but I was unsure of how you would react. You have had to digest so much lately... Before you were born, I promised your mother I would take care of you if for any reason she could not. In retrospect, she... seemed to know what was going to happen…" He paused, taking a deep breath to maintain control of himself before continuing on. He almost appeared to be trembling.

"When I learned she was dead, and that Hojo was keeping you in the laboratory, I attempted to take you and flee that night... I do not know what I would have done after that, but I knew I had to get you away from him. I broke into the lab, and you... looked up at me, so innocent and trusting. But Hojo suspected I would attempt such a thing, and he caught me. He shot me in the chest, and I passed out... I woke a time later strapped to a table in the lab. It was then that he... altered me."

Vincent held up his clawed hand, staring at it a bit dully as the memory of its amputation flashed unwanted through his mind. "Aside from this, I now have stronger senses and strange instincts, and... I sometimes transform into a demon. I believe that, at some point, I died... but he managed to bring me back by doing this to me. That is what happened last night... I woke and was unable to control the transformation in time to attempt to stop it, so I left the cabin. I found myself lying in the snow this morning, far away. I cannot remember what happened past when I began to change... and it leaves me quite sore and exhausted."

Sephiroth studied him intently, realizing to his surprise that the man was speaking the truth, as strange and unbelievable as it might have been. He got the sense that Vincent was leaving out certain details, but what he'd revealed was no lie. He had actually attempted to take him from Hojo... simply because he had loved his mother. It was almost impossible for Sephiroth to comprehend, and it struck him far more than the fact that Vincent could become another being without warning.

"I see..." was all he managed to say in response, feeling awkward and unsettled, inexperienced at handling such intense emotions. "That is... unfortunate." He could find no other words that would be appropriate and stood there feeling foolish for a moment before he abruptly turned and walked away, leaving Vincent to watch him with sorrow in his eyes. He shook his head as Sephiroth marched away with even more troubling and confusing thoughts than before.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

An hour later, Avalanche stood at the very summit of the cliffs, staring down many hundreds of feet at the Northern Crater. It certainly lived up to its name, Vincent thought absently. The crater was indeed a huge, gaping hole in the Planet's surface, much larger than he had pictured. It was longer and wider than several practice fields laid out one after the other, and the blackness went farther down into the Planet than even he could hope to see. It was quite a foreboding sight, and the winds picked up as if to emphasis the danger.

At Vincent's side, Sephiroth was staring down into the crater as well, an uneasy look on his face. This was the place, he knew instinctively, the one Jenova had showed him many times inside his mind. He felt nearly drawn to it, and he did not know if he would be able to keep from going inside to look around even if he had wanted to. It was an important place, after all, his goal... _No!_ It was not his goal any longer, Sephiroth quickly corrected himself, his head spinning at the conflicting thoughts which still remained. He felt as if he did not know what he wanted, or which part of his insanity or Jenova or someone else was tainting his thoughts. It made his head pound, and he lifted a hand to briefly massage one temple, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to steady himself.

It was so hard to remember that he was no longer under Jenova's control at times, as if she were a drug to which his weakened mind became addicted when he had nothing else to cling to. Sometimes, he thought that he could still hear her soft, overly sweet voice giving him direction when he felt as if he had none, lost in a world that was lonely and unfamiliar. That was why it was so important to keep focused on finding Aeris, he knew, opening his eyes and strengthening his resolve. The moment he let his concentration slip and faltered from his purpose, Jenova might be able to slip back into control... and then, he did not know what he might do.

Shivering, both at the sight of the crater and his troubled thoughts, he shook his head, trying to calm his mind. It would do no good to panic now, and he would not allow the others to see how much the sight of the crater to was affecting him. If they knew how vulnerable he felt to Jenova's control, how weak and battered his mind still was, they would have been justified in killing him where he stood. It chilled him to the bone, but he did his best to hide his weakness.

Only a few feet away, Cloud was looking down into the crater with a very similar expression, a deep frown on his face. This was it... The place Sephiroth had intended to go before he had joined them, and the place Zack had now taken Aeris to do something terrible... Why, then, did he feel such a connection to the crater, almost as if he was being pulled toward it? Somehow, he had a memory of the place, as if he had been there before. Were they _his_ memories, Sephiroth's, Jenova's... or a combination of all three? Cloud ground his teeth, cursing the holes in his memory and the day he had ever heard Sephiroth's name. If he hadn't snapped in Nibelheim and allowed Jenova to control him, Cloud firmly believed that his own mind would have remained untouched. He might have been happy, living somewhere with a family in a peaceful town... but no, that wouldn't have made him happy. Being with Tifa made him happy. And if that meant traveling about on dangerous missions for the rest of his life, so be it.

"We're here," he said to break the haunting silence, turning and looking over his team. All eyes were on the crater far below, filled with everything from awe to fear.

"You think?" Cid asked, grinning crookedly. "They don't call this thing a crater for nothing, eh?"

"Looks like something really big fell really hard," Yuffie said, leaning forward for a better look.

"That would be quite correct," Red replied, nodding and peering below with open curiosity. "It will be interesting to see what lies inside."

"We'll be lucky if we can get down there without anyone breaking something," Tifa added, her foul mood remaining.

"Dere's a pleasant thought..." Barret said, eyeing the cliff warily. Climbing had been a huge struggle for him because of his gun arm and bulky build, and he appeared to be dreading the descent.

Cloud sighed, then stepped forward and slowly began to descend the opposite side of the cliffs they'd just climbed to reach their position. One by one, the others followed, each filled with their own set of and worries.


	45. Chapter Forty Five: Convergence

**Chapter Forty Five: Convergence**

Two hours later, Avalanche had descended the Gaea Cliffs, reaching the bottom of the Northern Crater through careful climbing and endless battles with the aggressive creatures living inside. Working together, they managed to defeat most of their attackers without incident or injury, though the many battles only added to the exhaustion they already felt from the treacherous climb and descent. Sephiroth managed to maintain control of his emotions enough to avoid losing his temper during the fights, focusing on reaching Aeris and saving her from harm to anchor his mind firmly in the realm of sanity. Still, the others kept their distance from him, even when it was he who saved them from harm on several occasions. He did his best to convince himself that it did not matter what they thought of him, as long as he could find Aeris. He simply clenched his jaw to relieve some of the tension and trailed silently after the others.

Traveling down a dark, narrow stone corridor that led deeper into the crater, they could see a light coming from just up ahead. A few seconds later, several quiet voices echoed down the stone corridor, coming from just beyond the source of the brightness. None of the voices sounded like Aeris or Zack... Cloud froze, lifting a hand to put the others on alert, then quietly crept forward toward an opening in the hallway that led to a larger chamber. The group inched ahead and gathered behind a pile of tall, heavy rocks toward one side of the corridor, crouching there and peering around them to watch and listen. Everyone was wondering who else would have come to such a place and why as they strained to watch and listen.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hojo paced back and forth in the wide stone chamber just inside the Northern Crater. His bony shoulders were slouched forward, his eyes trailing greedily over the walls, ceiling and floor around him. Behind his thick glasses, his eyes were wide with awe and curiosity, taking in all he could see from his continually moving position. He had found it… The Promised Land, a place so full of Mako energy that he could almost taste it in the air! He ran this thin, cold fingers along one wall, marveling at how much energy he could feel throbbing below the rocky surface. He'd always said he would find this place, and now those who doubted him would have to eat their words! No one would call him crazy any longer... _Now _who was the fool? He had finally proven his theory, and now all of the Mako energy, resources, and information were his for the taking.

"I was right! I was right all along!" he exclaimed, turning to smirk at Rufus Shin-ra, one of his doubters who was still dressed in his perfectly white suit despite their location. The president only folded his arms and grunted in reply. Heidegger was standing close to Rufus' side, serving as his body guard since his first choice, Tseng, was back in Junon Harbor, still recovering from his near-fatal injury in the Temple of the Ancients. Rufus snorted and lifted his eyes to the cavern ceiling, biting his tongue. He had never liked the creepy little scientist, and watching him brag was enough to turn his stomach. From the way Scarlet was glaring at Hojo from across the room, he guessed that she felt the same way.

"So you were... Now stop gloating and tell me what this means for me."

Hojo stopped pacing, pushing his glasses further up his nose and briefly flashing Rufus a look that clearly stated that he thought the younger man was an idiot. "What it means... is an almost endless supply of Mako energy. Forget your reactors, Rufus, this is all we will ever need!"

"Really now..." Rufus said, his eyes shining with barely contained delight despite his attempts to underplay Hojo's discovery. "All we have to do is tap into the ground, and we'll have endless Mako energy? Nearly free of cost? Just like that?"

Hojo nodded excitedly, though he was much more interested in the scientific and experimental possibilities than in what the new supply of Mako might be worth in gil or energy. Although a raise would be nice... "That's right. The Mako practically makes up the very walls of this crater, just below the surface layer. It won't be hard to extract at all."

"Excellent... Please, tell me more about what this will all be worth." Rufus grinned widely, rubbing his hands together as his mind raced with possibilities, nearly giddy with thoughts of further riches and power. Hojo, his back to the younger man, took a moment to roll his eyes at his scientific ignorance before launching into a long explanation of the crater and its various uses and possible value. Heidegar and Scarlet had soon tuned him out, staring blankly at the walls and exchanging bored glances from time to time. No one noticed the many pairs of eyes watching them from only twenty feet away.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Let go of me!" Sephiroth hissed at Vincent from his hiding place at the entrance to the larger room where Hojo and the others continued to converse. "I will kill him!" He fought to get out of Vincent's grip, shrugging off one hand and attempting to pry his golden claw from his upper arm.

"Sephiroth, no!" Vincent whispered sharply, his eyes intense as he fought to restrain the larger, stronger man. "I understand how you feel... I wish to kill him myself! But if they learn we are here, we will never find Aeris!" Vincent had always known Sephiroth was strong, but the reality was even greater than he expected, and he was quite sure the other man wasn't using anything close to his full power. It was all he could do to keep a hold on him, and he had a feeling Sephiroth could get away from him any time he chose.

"I will kill all of them, and _then_ rescue Aeris!" Sephiroth growled back, focused on Hojo and burning with the most intense hatred any of the others had ever seen in the eyes of a living being. Vincent hated Hojo every bit as much, if not more, but was much better at restraining those feelings when it might put them and their mission in jeopardy. Chaos whispered in the back of his mind, attempting to use his hurt and anger to break free, but he fought against the demon's desires as he focused on Sephiroth. The time for vengeance would come, if only he could be patient and wait for the proper time to arrive.

"Shhh!" Cloud warned them, lifting a finger to his lips and glancing nervously at the Shin-ra party in the room ahead.

"Sephiroth, _calm down_," Vincent whispered to him urgently, still trying to restrain him even as his own blood rushed with the wild desire to transform and rip Hojo to pieces. He now had a hold of Sephiroth by only his trench coat, gritting his teeth and wishing he were stronger. No one else seemed willing to risk touching the enraged man in order to assist him. "We can take care of them later!" The others watched in horror, expecting to be discovered at any moment.

Sephiroth snarled, his mouth turned up in an angry sneer as he glared daggers of hatred at Hojo's back while the scientist spoke to Rufus. His eyes shone even brighter than usual, and Vincent could almost feel an unnatural power building inside his body. He dearly hoped he wasn't planning to use some sort of powerful magic while in such a place... Sephiroth was shaking with rage, breathing heavily with one hand inching closer to his sword with each passing second. He jerked his entire body, this time completely slipping out of Vincent's grasp. Vincent was thrown back onto his rear end with a thud, quickly getting back to his feet and attempting to grab a hold of him again. He was too late, however, and Sephiroth was poised to leave their shelter and charge into the room like a deranged avenging angel.

"God dammit!" Cid exclaimed, trying and failing to grab a hold of Sephiroth as he passed him. He instead slammed his shoulder into a rock, letting loose another curse and sliding down to the ground to massage it.

"Stop!" Red hissed, leaping forward and closing his teeth firmly around Sephiroth's booted ankle. Startled, he stopped and stumbled back a bit, shaking his leg until Red was forced to let go. Wincing from the strength of Red's jaws, Sephiroth turned and glared down at him, seething with rage. Red, however, calmly met his gaze with his one remaining eye, allowing no fear to show through as he stared Sephiroth down.

"Don't you want to find Aeris?" he asked in a whisper, hoping to appeal to Sephiroth's reason. If he indeed still had any.

"Of course," Sephiroth growled, looking uncomfortable. "But I also want to kill him for what he has done!"

"Then you must ask yourself... which is more important? Revenge, or Aeris' life? If Aeris dies, you can't bring her back. But you _will_ have another chance to get your revenge on Hojo, of that I am certain."

Sephiroth stared down at Red for long moments, his chest heaving as he fought for control. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he sighed and nodded his head, reluctantly releasing the hilt of his sword and ducking back down behind the rocks, making a visible effort to calm himself. Vincent offered him a slight smile, proud of the way he had finally regained control, but Sephiroth ignored him, refusing to look at anyone but Hojo. Thankfully, the scientist finally finished his long-winded explanation to his companions, and he and the rest of his group turned and continued down a corridor to the right, vanishing deeper into the crater.

"That was close..." Tifa whispered when they were gone, sounding relieved yet still very much afraid.

"Yes, it was," Cloud agreed, turning and glaring at Sephiroth. "We could have all ended up dead, and Aeris would have gone with us!"

"But it did not happen. Let us move on," Vincent quickly interjected, realizing that Sephiroth would not be able to withstand a further confrontation without losing his temper completely.

"Much agreed," said Red, still trying to get the taste of Sephiroth's boot out of his mouth. "If we take the opposite passage, we may be able to locate Aeris without them ever knowing we are here. We can deal with the Shin-ra later. Stopping Zack and Jenova and saving Aeris are our main concerns."

"Aeris is much more important dan any Mako!" Barret agreed, managing to keep his deep voice down for once. "The hell wit da Mako!"

"I dunno, it's worth a _lot _of gil..." said Yuffie, grinning mischievously. "What?! I was kidding!"

"Can I smoke in here, or will the energy, like, blow us all up?" Cid asked, looking around at the walls, which shone with a strange green glow.

"Wait until we get outside," Cloud said tensely, leaving the shelter of the rocks and heading out into the main room, where Hojo and the others had stood only moments before.

"Well, fuck," he sighed, then started after Cloud anyway, kicking a pebble in annoyance. Yuffie snickered at him, then ran to catch up, hoping to learn a few new curses. One by one, the others rose and followed their leader, until only Sephiroth and Vincent were left in the hallway.

"Are you going to be all right?" Vincent asked him when they were alone, pulling himself painfully to his full height and trying to stretch away the many aches and pains Chaos had left throughout his body.

Sephiroth could only shake his head, his eyes on the floor. "I do not know... I suppose we will find out."

Vincent didn't like the uncertainty he heard in Sephiroth's voice, but realized there wasn't much else he could do. "Come, then. We will find Aeris soon."

Sephiroth didn't look convinced, but heaved a sigh and trailed after Vincent anyway. He had nothing else to lose, after all. And if their mission failed, he could still find Hojo and kill him for all he had done, no matter what the others did to try to stop him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Deep within the Northern Crater, Zack stood in a glowing green chamber, one hand firmly clenched around Aeris' thin wrist. He looked all about with shining eyes, taking in all of the raw Mako energy and power surrounding them with near glee. Aeris could see the thirst for that power in his face when she dared look up at him, cringing at the evil that had twisted his features into a mask of insanity. It was as if he could taste it, already drunk on the plans he'd made.

"We're almost there," he told her joyfully, the excitement in his voice enough to turn her stomach. "Soon, all of this will be mine! And Jenova's, of course... And yours, if you will join us and rule at my side."

"No! For the last time, _NO_! I won't join you, no matter what you do to me!" Aeris nearly shouted, tired of being asked and then told to help him on his quest.

Zack looked stunned at the strength of her denial, even after so many others like it along the way. In fact, she thought with some surprise, he looked not only angry, but also confused and... hurt somehow.

"Would it be so bad?" he asked her, tilting his head to study her, trying to meet her eyes as if attempting to hypnotize her with his gaze. Aeris turned her chin away, however, which only seemed to upset him further. "Why will you not rule with me, Ancient?! Before I was given my mission by Jenova... you and I were together, as I understand it. I have some memory of that time, before I was enlightened."

Aeris balked a bit, surprised that Jenova had left that much of Zack's memory intact. Still, she forced herself to look him in the eye, a frown on her delicate features. "I was young then... I cared about you, Zack, I still do... but I didn't love you that way. And I certainly don't love what you are right now! You aren't the man I knew back in Midgar… You're being controlled by Jenova, and she's evil!"

Zack's cold eyes narrowed, and she could hear him grind his teeth as his painful grip tightened on her wrist. "You will stay with me this time, and you will enjoy it! We will rule together with Jenova, and bring about a new race of stronger, superior beings to serve us."

"No. We. Won't," Aeris stated firmly, turning red as her own temper began to rise. "You can fight Jenova, Zack, you don't have to do this! You are going to let me go, or my friends will come and make you! I don't want to be with you, I want to be with someone else. And forcing me to stay won't change that!"

Zack's frown deepened even further. "Someone else?" he whispered harshly, nearly shaking with rage. "There can be no one else. _I _am the heir to the Planet, and you will stay at my side! I will make you love me and do as I say! I took you, and you belong to me now!"

"That's impossible, Zack," Aeris said, fighting to keep her voice calm and her expression confident. "Because I'm in love with someone else. I love Sephiroth, and you can't change that, no matter what you say or do. He was strong enough to break away from Jenova and face the truth about her and himself!"

Zack stared at her, open mouthed, as she declared her love for the man he saw as a weak traitor and a fool who had betrayed their mother and his chance at absolute power. "NO!" he shouted, letting go of her arm in his disgust. "He is a foul traitor, and a coward! He is no longer fit to serve Jenova! We will find him and kill him once Meteor is called, and then you will be mine... You will see."

Noticing that he was still stunned with shock and rage, Aeris took a deep breath, gathered her courage, deciding to risk everything by taking what might be her last chance to get away. She lifted her knee as Elmyra had once taught her and rammed it into his crotch with every ounce of strength and resolve she had. To her surprise, even a powerful being with unnatural abilities was effected the same way as any other man, yelping and doubling over to hold himself, his eyes widening and filling with tears of pain. She turned and began to run as fast as she could, back toward what she hoped would be the exit from the crater.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Cloud led the way deeper into the crater, moving in silence in the opposite direction from the passage the Shin-ra group had taken, Vincent remained at the rear of the group, just behind Sephiroth. That way, he could keep an eye on the younger man without his knowledge. He had come very close to losing it only moments before, and nothing short of sheer luck had saved them all from detection. Another such near disaster would most likely not have the same favorable results, and Vincent intended to be there to prevent it from happening no matter how much he still fought against the demon that poisoned his thoughts.

As Vincent walked several feet behind Sephiroth, his sensitive ears suddenly detected a sound in the hallway made by someone other than those in their group. He tilted his head to one side, trying to locate and identify it, his ears perking up in anticipation. Vincent listened closely in case the sound was an approaching danger, but inside, another part of himself was listening just as intently, in hopes of a new target to hunt down and kill. Vincent swallowed hard, forcing his rational mind to concentrate despite Chaos' dark desires. A moment later, just as Red's ears suddenly stood at attention, Vincent knew what it was he heard.

"Cloud!" he whispered, stopping in his tracks. Their leader halted instantly, Cid almost walking into his back with a curse.

"What is it?" Cloud whispered, his eyes shining in the dimness as he turned around.

"Someone is coming... They are running toward us from just up ahead."

"Damn!" he exclaimed, looking about wildly. "There isn't anywhere to hide! We're sitting ducks lined up in a neat row!"

"Great analogy... thanks a lot," Yuffie said, her voice more quiet than usual, a fear rising in her dark eyes.

"What are we going to do?!" Tifa whispered with alarm, looking to Cloud for guidance. By then, everyone else could hear the quickly approaching footsteps as well.

"I guess we'll just have to stand and fight," Cloud tersely replied, moving his hand to rest upon his sword. "Everyone get ready..."

All down the line, members of Avalanche dropped into battle stances and prepared to draw their weapons, eyes focused intently down the dark hallway ahead. Each second brought the sound of the rapid footfalls closer and louder, the tension heavy in the air.

A moment later, before he was able to react, someone slammed into Cloud while running at full speed around a slight bend in the corridor, knocking him back into Cid, and then into Tifa and Yuffie, all four and the person who had hit them tumbling to the ground in a pile of limbs.

"Oof!" Cloud groaned, whoever hit him falling on top of him with a scream of terror. It was a scream that was all too familiar, however, and Cloud rapidly blinked his eyes, struggling to get up. Sure enough, lying there at his feet was a woman in pink, her long brown braid a mess and a few dark smudges on her face.

"AERIS!" he exclaimed in shock, climbing to his feet and pulling her up after him, the others who had fallen also scrambling to get back to their feet.

"Cloud!" she nearly shrieked, almost hysterical with fear and relief. "It's you!"

"Aeris!" almost everyone else exclaimed, completely taken by surprise by her sudden appearance.

"What happened?" Tifa asked with both worry and relief, moving to Cloud's side and looking her over with concern. Aeris looked a bit dirty and slightly disheveled, but did not seem to be hurt.

"How did you get here?" Yuffie asked at the same time.

"Are you okay?!" Barret demanded.

"You scared the _shit_ out of us!" Cid added.

"Thank the gods," Red whispered to himself, his one eye shining with rare delight.

At the rear of the group, a rare smile threatened to appear on Vincent's face, and he lifted his good hand to lightly clasp Sephiroth's left shoulder. He was staring in silent disbelief at Aeris, who was so shaken that she didn't notice him right away in the barrage of questions and relieved faces. Sephiroth turned and met his eyes, looking confused about what he ought to be doing or feeling.

"Go on," Vincent said quietly, nodding toward Aeris. "I am sure she will be glad to see you."

"I... do not know..." he said awkwardly, looking both embarrassed and relieved out of his mind at seeing her alive and well.

As Vincent gave him an encouraging nudge forward, Aeris finally broke free of the crowd around her and looked to the rear of the group, her eyes falling on Sephiroth as he stared at her with barely disguised relief and longing. A wide grin instantly crossed her face and she ran past the others, throwing herself at him in a fierce hug that nearly knocked him back into Vincent.

"Seph!" she exclaimed, her voice breaking with emotion. Cloud and the others stared in disbelief as she embraced him, her arms tight around his neck. "I knew you would come! Gods, I missed you," she sobbed, her face buried against his chest. Sephiroth looked comically stunned, blinking and looking down at her in surprise as he remained rigid and awkward. Without Aeris seeing, Vincent silently took one of Sephiroth's wrists in his hand and lifted his arm to her back, and though he flashed the older man a dirty look, he took the advice and left his arm around her in an awkward embrace.

"I..." he stumbled, embarrassed by her attention and closeness and the way everyone was staring at them. His cheeks turned a bit red as he cleared his throat and tried again, his voice so quiet that only she and Vincent could hear. "I missed you as well..."

Aeris lifted her head, grinning widely through her tears, which she quickly wiped away as if embarrassed. Realizing that everyone save for Vincent was staring with mixed degrees of shock and horror, she hastily pulled herself away from Sephiroth, though she still remained close to his side. A moment later, as another set of footsteps reached their ears, she gasped and lifted a shaky hand to cover her mouth.

"It's Zack! He's coming!" she exclaimed, gripping Sephiroth's arm so tightly that it would have hurt a normal man. "I got away from him, and now he's after me!"

"Oh, shit!" Cid exclaimed, readying his spear again. "We can't fight him in this god damn hallway!"

"Head back the way we came!" Cloud exclaimed, pointing behind them. "We can take him on in the chamber back there!"

"What about da Shin-ra?!" Barret exclaimed.

"Shin-ra is here, too?!" Aeris exclaimed in surprise, to which Sephiroth wordlessly nodded, instantly looking angry again at the very thought of Hojo.

"If Zack is coming after us, Jenova is probably here, too, and they're a hell of a lot more dangerous than Shin-ra!" Cloud said, moving to get past the others to take the lead. "We have to hurry!"

With that, the group turned and ran back the way they came, their number again complete. Aeris held on to Sephiroth's arm as they raced back to the larger chamber, feeling instantly safe despite the continued danger they were in. And though he didn't look at her or speak again, she somehow knew that he was as happy to see her as she was to have found her way back to him.


	46. Chapter Forty Six: All Hell

**Chapter Forty Six: All Hell**

Avalanche retreated to the center chamber of the Northern Crater, where not long before they had witnessed the members of Shin-ra Incorporated discussing the Mako energy hidden beneath the stone. At Cloud's instructions, they formed a half-circle facing the direction from which Zack was approaching, Cloud in the center with his sword held at the ready. He dropped into a battle stance, the others following suit around the room. A shadow soon became visible on the walls of the corridor as they waited in a tense silence, and a moment later a solitary figure entered the room. He walked as calmly as if he were taking a mid-afternoon stroll, a fact that made him seem far more dangerous.

Zack saw the battle formation that awaited him and grinned widely, stopping just inside the doorway and folding his thick arms over his chest. His sword remained strapped to his back as if he didn't think he would need it.

"Well, well... I see the Ancient was correct in assuming you all had come for her. But it is of no consequence, she is mine now!"

Sephiroth answered his statement by exploding the wall just over his head with a Bolt spell, sending large chucks of rock down onto his head. He growled, finally having an outlet for his temper, and charged forward as Zack staggered from the blow.

"Not so fast!" Zack hissed, lifting one hand in the air as he fought to recover from his injuries, blood trailing down his face. Sephiroth stopped dead as if he had hit an invisible wall, letting out a howl of pain and lifting both hands to claw at his head. Aeris cried out his name and began to run forward to help him, but stopped in her tracks with Sephiroth suddenly rose to his full height and turned to glare at his teammates with intense hatred. He drew the Masamune, a snarl on his face as he stared them down from Zack's side.

"Kill them, Sephiroth!" Zack commanded him, a wild look of pleasure on his face as he controlled the other man through the Jenova cells they both possessed, just as Sephiroth had once done to Cloud. Sephiroth's mind was still so weak and tender from his previous battle to escape Jenova's control that he was unable to defend himself, easily falling pray to Zack's control despite his greater strength.

"Yes, master..." Sephiroth said, his deep voice flat and his eyes vacant and far away. Zack laughed with delight as expressions of horror spread over the faces of Avalanche, especially those of Vincent and Aeris. Cloud, Tifa, and some of the others looked more angry than surprised, however, something that Aeris instantly knew was a bad sign.

"Sephiroth, _no_!" Aeris screamed, trying to reach him but held back by Vincent, who knew better than to try to approach him while he was being controlled by the evil force. Sephiroth charged forward a second later, and Cloud was just barely able to sidestep and parry his sword attack.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Cloud yelled in a rage, swinging back at Sephiroth with his own weapon. "_Traitor!_"

Sephiroth, clearly not thinking for himself, said nothing and continued to relentlessly attack Cloud. The team leader found himself backed farther and farther toward a wall despite his shouted claims that he was finally going to kill Sephiroth like he should have in Nibelheim. The others were stunned and unsure of what they ought to do in the awkward and dangerous situation. Tifa decided first, coming up behind Sephiroth and landing a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He stumbled forward, allowing Cloud to slash him across the chest with his sword. Aeris screamed, watching as blood began to pour from Sephiroth's wounds onto the cold stone floor.

"No! Don't hurt him!" she shrieked, still trying to get away from Vincent and reach Sephiroth's side. Cloud and Tifa continued to attack him from both sides, Barret joining in and shooting him full of bullets.

"You are attacking the wrong man!" Vincent shouted, leaving Aeris with Red and running to where the others were, his heart pounding as he desperately tried to keep them from slaying Lucrecia's son right in front of him. "He is not himself!"

"The hell he isn't!" Barret shouted. "Dis is what he wanted to do all along!"

"He attacked us first!" Tifa added, dodging Sephiroth's sword and kicking out his left knee. Vincent heard a sharp crack, and Sephiroth fell to the ground for a moment, allowing Cloud to cut another deep wound in his side. Sephiroth was able to heal himself enough to continue fighting, however, staggering to his feet and covered in blood. He did not seem to feel pain or recognize that he was in mortal danger. Zack stood in the doorway and laughed madly, watching as Sephiroth was nearly killed by his own teammates. Vincent tried to get in between Sephiroth and the others who were attacking him, and found himself being attacked by his own teammates as well. He did his best to defend himself without having to strike back at then, wanting to protect Sephiroth but without heightening the conflict to greater proportions. Chaos was amused by violence and his intense emotions, and Vincent feared the demon would be able to break free and make the situation worse. He grit his teeth as he shoved Tifa to the ground, blocking one of Cloud's sword blows with his claw and staggering under the weight of it.

"You're doing exactly what he wants!" Vincent shouted at him as he ducked away from the blade, but Cloud was past the point of reason. Tifa was already back on her feet and attacking Sephiroth from behind, and despite his strength and ability to heal he was quickly growing weaker.

"You stop controlling him right now! Leave him alone!"

Aeris suddenly screamed at Zack in rage, breaking free from Red's hold on her and charging for the madman. He was gleefully watching Sephiroth continue to get pounded as Vincent, now aided by Cid and Yuffie, desperately tried to stop the others from killing their own teammate. It was as if a civil war had suddenly broken out among Avalanche, the two sides battling each other as the real source of the danger remained unharmed. Perhaps the division and tension among them was already so great that it allowed anyone who lit a match nearby to explode the situation into a bloody massacre. Zack did not notice Aeris until she stood right in front of him, grasping her bo exactly as Sephiroth had taught her, and slammed it into his temple.

There was a sickening crack as Zack staggered backwards into the wall, his dark Mako eyes rolling back in his head. He slid down the wall to the ground, dazed and fighting to remain conscious despite the skull fracture he'd been dealt. Across the room, however, Sephiroth stopped in mid swing, about to remove Cloud's head from his shoulders as he lay trapped on the ground against one wall. His enraged, mindless expression suddenly changed as quickly as it had appeared. A look of confusion spread over his features and he froze, blinking rapidly as if trying to clear a thick fog from his mind. Tifa took the opportunity to punch him in the kidneys, doubling him over and nearly throwing him headfirst into the wall.

"Wh-what?!" Sephiroth exclaimed, disoriented as to where he was or why he was being attacked as he fought to right himself. He howled in pain, suddenly aware of all the injuries he'd sustained.

"You bastard! You tricked us, and you tried to kill Cloud!" Tifa stood before him bravely, furious and breathing hard. Vincent grabbed a hold of her from behind, preventing her from striking out at him again. She struggled hard but he was far stronger, especially since Chaos had clawed its way close to the surface and continued to influence his mind.

"I... what are you talking about?!" Sephiroth was breathing hard, covered in his own blood and a number of serious wounds in various stages of healing, the origins of which he was unaware. "Why are you attacking me?!"

"Zack was controlling him!" Vincent shouted forcefully, his voice oddly gruff and sounding almost like a growl. He was grateful when Cid came up behind Cloud and held the smaller man back before he could attack again. Yuffie placed a firm hand on Tifa's arm, hoping she would stop struggling to get free from Vincent. Red, meanwhile, had run to Aeris' side in case Zack recovered. "Remember when Sephiroth was able to do the same to Cloud, by Jenova's orders? This is no different! He was not acting of his own free will!"

"Jenova..." Sephiroth growled. "No! My mind is my own! I will not let them control me again!" He turned sharply to where Zack was beginning to stir, then began to limp painfully across the room, intent on killing him and finding Jenova to extract his revenge. He was halfway across the chamber when the entire structure around them began to shake.

"What the hell is that?!" Cloud exclaimed, suddenly distracted from his desire to kill Sephiroth as the crater trembled violently around them. In reply, the shaking repeated and grew more violent, sending chunks of the stone ceiling down on their heads and to the floor. There was a distance rumble like thunder that grew steadily louder, and soon everyone had to struggle to remain on their feet.

"An earthquake?" Yuffie squeaked, looking about in alarm as she grabbed a hold of Vincent to keep her balance, and perhaps for security. Zack blinked and began to struggle to his knees, as if the movement had shaken him back to consciousness.

"I... I do not think so," Red said, his one eye wide. "I have heard legends from the elders of several great beasts who reside within the Planet, who when disturbed will awaken to seek vengeance..."

"That's fucking ridiculous!" Cid exclaimed, stumbling into Cloud as another tremor hit. Sephiroth reached Zack at that moment and prepared to strike, but a blinding flash suddenly filled the room, and when it was gone, so was Zack.

Sephiroth growled with rage, furious that his target was gone. He slammed his sword into the wall, leaving a deep gash in the stone and ignoring the violent trembling that threatened to bring down the ceiling on their heads.

"Seph, please... It's all right now," Aeris pleaded, reaching out to him with a gentle hand. "You're going to be okay. We're-" Aeris was interrupted by another violent tremor, stumbling into the bloodied and injured Sephiroth with a yelp. He quickly grabbed a hold of her and held her protectively against his side, finally looking about as if aware of the danger.

"I think we need to get out of here!" Yuffie cried, still clinging to Vincent with wide eyes.

"I believe that is the wisest thing anyone has yet said," Red agreed, looking around at the others. "This is no time to battle amongst ourselves! For now, we must-"

A shrill, monstrous shriek interrupted his words. Larger pieces of rock began to fall away from the walls and ceiling, tumbling dangerously toward the group. The walls began to glow an eerie green, and the rumbling was now so loud no one could hear each other over top of it. Another roar followed, closer than before, and Cloud began desperately signaling the others to run for the exit.

As Avalanche began to flee the chamber, the Shin-ra group suddenly ran into the room from the other side. They did not notice them at first, too focused on remaining upright and escaping the crater with their lives.

"I _cannot_ believe it! Gast was right! The WEAPONs are awakening!" Hojo was shouting to Rufus as they ran, also trying to make a hasty exit. His beady eyes were wide with glee instead of fear, and he seemed positively delighted by the development.

"WEAPONs?!" Heidegger exclaimed over the noise, sounding both afraid and fascinated by thoughts of a potential new military toy. He kept a tight hold on Rufus' thin arm to keep the President on his feet, using his substantial girth to shield him from falling rocks.

"I don't care what it is! Get me back to my airship!" Rufus yelled at them, thick dust covering his white suit and an expression terror on his pale face.

"Yes, sir!" Scarlet said automatically, then skidded to a stop as she the wanted rebel faction fleeing across the room. "Avalanche!" she exclaimed, at the same time Yuffie noticed them while glancing back over her shoulder.

"Shin-ra!" she yelled, causing most of her team to stop look behind them.

Just as Sephiroth turned and was about to charge back across the chamber instead of continuing toward the exit, sending Hojo leaping behind the much larger Heidegger for cover, a large portion of the ceiling caved in. Huge chunks of rock and debris fell into the chamber, crashing to the floor and taking out anything in their path. The blinding cloud of dust that resulted left the air too thick to breathe, and the monstrous roars from within the crater grew nearly deafening. As Avalanche was quickly buried beneath the falling stone, the four fabled WEAPONs emerged from their long sleep. The earth shook beneath their feet as they prepared to avenge the disturbance against the Planet.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven: Captives

**Chapter Forty Seven: Captives**

When Cloud next opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself looking up at a gray tiled ceiling, having expected to see instead the cold, dark stone of the Northern Crater. In fact, he thought in his first few seconds of consciousness, the last thing he recalled was being hit in the head with a large rock as the ceiling caved in. He remembered thinking that it was all over, that they had lost... But he wasn't dead, not if he was looking at the water stains on the tiles, lying on what felt like a military-issue cot. Groaning, Cloud forced himself to sit up, looking around his new location.

A cell. The purpose of the room was instantly unmistakable. Cloud found that he was indeed on a cot, which was up against the left wall. Cid was lying on an identical one against the opposite wall, miserably staring up at the ceiling. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all the same dull shade of peeling gray paint, and the cell was only the size of a large bathroom at best, its own excuse for facilities a large steel pot in one corner. A solid metal door prevented any hope of escape. A damp, stale odor filled the room, and Cloud wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Cid noticed that he was awake, turning to face him with a grunt and a small nod. "'Morning," he said, his voice sounding more gruff than usual. Perhaps it was because his precious cigarettes had been taken away, Cloud thought, noting that Cid's hands were visibly trembling.

"Where are we...?" Cloud asked, lifting a hand to his head and wincing as he touched a large lump on his forehead. In fact, as he began to move around, he found that most of his body ached. Thoughts of the crater and the ceiling falling in on them filled his mind, and he realized that they were very lucky to be alive… whether they were now someone's prisoners or not.

"Junon Harbor," Cid said without pause, apparently awake for some time. "Shin-ra musta gotten to us after the ceiling fell in at the fucking crater... That was yesterday. Damn, I was startin' to wonder if you would ever wake the hell up." Cid smiled at him then, revealing that beneath his harsh words, he really had been concerned for the younger man.

"Yesterday...?" Cloud asked in disbelief, his head still pounding as he briefly squeezed his eyes shut against his exhaustion and pain. "I was out that long?"

Cid nodded. "I came to early this morning, when the guards dropped by and offered us a pile of shit on a platter for breakfast. I told them to go to hell. But that's how I know when it is, and where we are... That ain't the worst of it, though."

"What do you mean...?"

"Zack summoned Meteor, Cloud," Cid said quietly, serious for once and looking gravely worried. "Heard the soldiers say we don't have much time left before we're all toast, unless someone can stop it... But I also heard 'em say there's some fucking magic barrier around the crater now, so no one can get in there. Stupid guards, talk too much..."

"No..." Cloud whispered, his blue eyes wide. "We failed! Gods, the Planet is going to be destroyed because we couldn't stop him!"

"I think you're being a little hard on us, man. We tried... We did the best we could. And now we're going to be publicly executed as traitors tomorrow morning. Shin-ra needs to save face, and we 'terrorists' are the perfect scapegoats... We won't even be around to kick the bucket with everyone else." Cid sighed, as depressed as anyone had ever seen him, yet quietly resolved to his fate.

Cloud exhaled sharply, trying to digest all of the bad news, his head still swimming. Another thought quickly entered his mind, and he snapped to attention once more, turning to Cid in a panic.

"Where's Tifa?! Uh... and the others! Did they... are they...?"

"Relax," Cid said, and Cloud did feel some of his tension melt away. "Barret and Red are in the next cell over. There's a crack in the wall behind my cot, and we can talk through it if we're quiet. They say Tifa and Yuffie are on the other side of them, but they don't know where Aeris, Vincent, or Sephiroth are..."

"Sephiroth is probably in the Crater helping Zack and Jenova! He probably personally called Meteor for them!" Cloud exclaimed, anger flashing in his eyes despite his weakened condition. "That bastard!"

"I dunno," Cid said, crossing his feet at the ankles and yawning lazily, as if he was lying on a beach somewhere instead of locked inside a prison cell awaiting death. "Don't think so. He broke out of their control before everything went to hell back there. I think he must have gone down with the rest of us... Might even be dead. You all _did _beat him up pretty badly, and he was in the middle of the room when the ceiling caved in..."

"I don't believe that for a second! He's been acting all along, and he could have been acting then, too! He's an evil traitor I should never let join us, but unfortunately, it would take more than a cave in to kill the son of a bitch. Now he's in there holding Aeris hostage, and Vincent is probably helping him and Zack!"

"Shh!" Cid hissed, alarmed by how loud Cloud's voice had grown be. "Now look, kid," he began in a quieter tone, sounding almost comforting yet scolding at the same time. "I know you hate the guy, and he's a little whacky, but I don't think he went with Zack and Jenova, at least not on his own. The guy has a thing for Aeris, that's obvious... he wouldn't hurt her."

"What?!" Cloud exclaimed, forgetting the warning to be quiet. "Now he has _you_ fooled, too? Damn! Why don't you run off and help him destroy the world?! I'm sure he'd appreciate another pair of hands!"

Cid sighed, finally sitting up and shaking his head. "And Vincent, Cloud... Yeah, he sticks up for the kid, but he wouldn't turn on us, either. He's weird, but he's a good guy, from what I can tell from working with 'im. C'mon, Cloud, don't you see what probably happened?"

"I _know_ what happened," he said stubbornly, his voice cold as he glared at Cid.

"Think about it!" Cid insisted, trying not to lose his temper. He was not feeling well as nicotine withdrawal ran wild through his body, doing his best to hide it. "Shin-ra, in the past, has either tried to capture, _actually_ captured, or experimented on _all three of them_. Since they're the ones who caught us, how do you know Sephiroth, Vinny and Aeris aren't off in another cell, or a lab, being tortured and used as guinea pigs? Hojo was back there, remember?"

Cloud looked as if he was about to say that he didn't care, or that he hoped it was true, but was quickly struck by thoughts of Aeris and all she had tried to do to help him. She was a good person, even if she was too naive to see through Sephiroth, and he couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting her. She was like family, in a world where Cloud had precious little else. They had come so close to losing her to Hojo once before, and he would _not_ let it happen again, even if she did treat Sephiroth a bit too kindly for his liking.

"They better not touch Aeris," Cloud said angrily, sounding like an older brother on a playground where his sister was being bullied.

"Which is why we need to get the hell out of here, to make sure they can't," Cid agreed, glad Cloud was finally being a bit more reasonable.

"Yeah," Cloud said with a sigh, before turning to Cid with a questioning, almost challenging look. "But how?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

In a cell down the corridor, Yuffie and Tifa sat on their own cots, worried, bored, and clueless as to how to escape their situation. Yuffie had long since given up on counting the ceiling tiles, and then the cracks in the walls, on to picking at loose threads in the thin, worn sheet that covered her excuse for a bed. After a moment, she heaved a heavy sigh and threw herself back onto the cot with a thud.

"I can't take it any more!" she whined, covering her face with both hands. "I am so bored!"

"I think we have bigger problems than boredom, Yuffie," Tifa said quietly, unmoving and staring down into her lap. "Like the world ending..."

"Well, yeah," Yuffie said after an awkward pause, not sure quite what to say to that. "But if these are our last moments... this sucks!"

"You could say that again," Tifa said miserably, finally looking up. In her warm brown eyes, Yuffie could see the beginning of tears. "It just isn't fair..."

"What isn't?" Yuffie asked, having a feeling Tifa meant more than their impending deaths by either Shin-ra or Meteor.

"That... that I won't have the chance... to... clear some things up before I die," Tifa answered, her cheeks turning red. Yuffie instantly remembered the kiss she'd witnessed between Tifa and Cloud back in the cave, and nodded knowingly with a gleam in her eyes.

"I gotcha," she said, unable to hide a pleased smirk. "You realized now that you and Cloud were acting silly, and you should have told each other how you felt all along."

Tifa's head instantly snapped up, and she looked at Yuffie with wide eyes. Her mouth dropped open and her face colored a deep crimson. "I... Yuffie! How did you... I mean, I..."

"Well, seeing you _kiss him _for one thing!" Yuffie exclaimed with a giggle. Tifa's blush deepened a shade. "Besides, it's obvious from how you two act, all nervous like two kids with a crush on each other. I see how concerned you both always get when you think the other is in trouble. Don't worry, Tifa, I won't tell anyone... but I think it's already obvious, and _really_ cute!"

Tifa sighed heavily in defeat, lowering her head and nodding ever so slightly. "But I don't think that he knows how I feel... and I don't know if he feels the same way. Probably not..."

"No, he _does_!" Yuffie exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together with glee. "Anyone who sees him look at you knows that! Duh."

"Really?" Tifa asked in a small voice, sounding desperately hopeful. Yuffie grinned and nodded without pause, thinking the entire thing was incredibly romantic. A few months ago, it would have made her sick, but maybe she was growing up after all.

"Yeah! When we get out of here, you _have_ to tell him! He'll be soooo happy! If you don't want to do it_, I _can tell him for you, even!"

"Maybe..." Tifa said, a shy smile crossing her face. A moment later, her frown returned, however, and she stared disdainfully at the solid cell door. "Of course, that assumes we'll get away from here with our lives... and that the Planet won't end..."

"There _has_ to be a way," Yuffie said, her eyes scanning the room despite the fact that she had already done so countless times, looking for her exit. She had always been an escape artist, and being stuck in the small cell frustrated the hell out of her. "Maybe Aeris, Vincent, and Sephiroth are somewhere else they can escape from!" she offered hopefully, but instantly saw the anger in Tifa's eyes.

"Sephiroth probably took them both hostage when he helped Zack cast Meteor and barricaded the crater," she said bitterly. "Or else he killed them already. I should have known... We made such a mistake by trusting him!"

"I dunno," Yuffie said with a doubtful shrug. "I'm not sure that's what happened..."

"How can you say that?! You saw him attack us, Yuffie!"

"I know, but Zack _made _him do it... He was helping us all that time before."

"Sephiroth is a very good actor... Looks like he has you fooled now, too!"

Yuffie sighed heavily, seeing that there was no point in arguing with her when her mind was so firmly made up. "I guess we'll see..."

"If we get out."

"Yeah..."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Dis is one helluva mess, Red," Barret said, pacing back and forth in the tiny space available within their shared cell. "I think maybe our train finally ran right off da damn tracks."

"It would appear that way," Red said calmly, perched on the end of one of the cots, his fiery tail flicking back and forth behind him. "But I do not think we ought to give up so easily."

Barret grunted, continuing to pace, as if determined to wear a hole in the concrete floor to escape through. "I dunno... Don't look like there's much of a chance of us gettin' out of here... And even if we did, we probably can't stop Meteor. Damn, da whole Planet... and Marlene..."

"If we can escape, there may still be hope," Red said, trying to reassure him as thoughts of his beloved daughter being killed brought despair to his face.

"How?" Barret asked, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "You heard da guards, Red. Meteor will crash down to the Planet before long, and dere's a barrier around the crater no one can get past. It's jus' too much... We lost."

Red sighed heavily, trying very hard not to give up himself. "There is always hope."

"No, dere isn't! Everything went right to hell back dere! Zack showed up, and Shin-ra! And den that asshole Sephiroth went and turned on us!"

"It wasn't his fault," Red said quietly, tilting his feline head. "Zack was controlling his mind. Once Aeris injured him, his hold was lost."

Barret stopped pacing, turning to Red with narrowed eyes. "What?! You on his side now, too? I saw you help Vincent protect him back dere... I thought you were our friend!"

"I am," Red said, not allowing Barret's words to break his calm. "But we are all one team. There are no sides. If we are to repair this, it will be done together."

Barret shook his head and snorted, but did at least stop glaring. "We can't even get out of this god damn cell!"

Just then, alarm sirens began to blare, and both Barret and Red looked around in confusion. The wail seemed to surround them, rising in pitch every few seconds and most likely reaching deafening levels outside. Red's sensitive ears instantly began to ring, and he lowered his head with a wince.

"What da hell is dat?" Barret asked, instantly on alert and staring hard at the door, in case any of the guards were about to burst in.

"It sounds as if the base's alarms have been activated, for whatever reason..."

"Maybe Sephiroth came to rescue us," Barret said sarcastically.

"It is possible," responded Red, completely serious.

A moment later, they heard a nearby door open, followed by shouting from the cell beside them. Red could barely make out the voices of Cloud and Cid above the sirens, and a moment later, Barret seemed to hear it too.

"Somethin's happening!" Barret exclaimed, taking a defensive position. "Maybe dey decided to execute us early..."

"Perhaps." Red swallowed hard, determined to remain mature and hold back his fear. He was a child no longer... He would face whatever may come with bravery and make his father proud.

Silence filled the room and the hall outside, aside from the continuing wail of the alarm, for nearly a minute, and they stood tensely and waited for their own door to open. When it finally did, they were shocked to see both Cloud and Cid standing there, weapons in hand... and Tseng at their side. Barret was so surprised that he tried to fire at the leader of the Turks, forgetting that his gun arm was devoid of ammunition. Cloud quickly moved in front of Tseng and held up a hand, however.

"No! Tseng is the one who let us out!" he exclaimed, still sounding surprised by that fact as Barret burst out into the hallway.

"What?!" Barret exclaimed, looking the solemn Turk over suspiciously. The last time they'd seen him, he'd been lying in a pool of blood and close to death. Now he stood before them very much alive and with his usual air of calm, though he appeared to have lost a bit of weight. He was out of uniform, but his gun was still holstered at one hip. Barret could see the faint outline of a layer of bandaging wrapped around his torso beneath his shirt, but his eyes were bright and he stared back confidently.

"It's fucking nuts, but it's true," said Cid, using a key Tseng must have given him to unlock the last of the cell doors. Cloud, meanwhile, handed the others their weapons and materia, which Tseng had previously helped him retrieve from a nearby storage room.

"I am repaying a favor," Tseng said quietly, completely at ease among his enemies in the narrow hallway. He made no move to reach for his weapon, and seemed relaxed and in control as if he knew exactly what he was doing. A faint smile crossed his lips as he watched the members of Avalanche hurrying to gather themselves, an expression that looked quite out of place.

"A favor?" Red asked as he gratefully left the cell, just as Cid released a very surprised Tifa and Yuffie from their own.

"You spared my life back in the Temple... Now, I am sparing yours."

Tseng made the statement simply and without emotion, then turned to walk away, leaving the six teammates to stare after him. He moved a bit more slowly than usual, but Red was glad to find that he had survived and seemed close to a full recovery. A moment later, Tseng paused, momentarily turning back to face them. His eyes briefly shifted toward a narrow window before he spoke.

"By the way... I am sure you have noticed the sirens? Junon Harbor is under attack by a creature from the Northern Crater. I suggest you leave this place quickly, while the SOLDIERs are busy..." Then he rounded the corner and was gone. Still stunned, Avalanche quickly formed a circle around Cloud, awaiting their leader's orders.

"Okay," he said, sounding quite tense and a bit nervous. "We need to get outside, fast! Then maybe we can find a way off the base in all the confusion..."

"I got it!" Cid exclaimed, rushing to a window down the corridor. "YES! The Highwind!" he exclaimed, pointing excitedly. The others quickly gathered behind him, peering around him to see what had caught his attention. Their eyes soon rested on a massive airship that was tied down to a large platform on the runway, a huge painting of a woman in a skimpy bathing suit adorning one entire side.

"Eww..." Yuffie said, wrinkling her nose. "Gross!"

"Is that _yours_, Cid?" Tifa asked in disbelief, taking in what might just be their salvation with hopeful eyes.

"It sure fucking is!" he exclaimed, staring at it as if it were a long lost lover. "I built it with my own two god damn hands, but they took it from me after the space program failed. And now... I'm going to take it back!"

"What about Aeris, Vincent, and Sephiroth?" Red dared to bring up, addressing the question mostly to Cloud. "They are not here, as you can see."

"I... don't know," Cloud said after a pause. "They may not even be here on the base. I asked Tseng, but he said he didn't know, and I believe him. I'm worried for Aeris, but... I think we need to get out there, get aboard that airship, and blow this joint before whatever is attacking gets here. Then we can see about finding them, and maybe even stop this Meteor before it's too late..."

"Set your goals small," Cid muttered, his hands shaking as he reached for the cigarettes that usually adorned his goggles, only to find nothing there. "Shit! Tseng couldn't have brought my cigs?!"

"Reno probably smoked them all," Yuffie said with a grin.

"Well, shit!" Cid exclaimed again, then turned and started down the corridor, intent on leaving the brig far behind. "C'mon! I probably left some hidden on the ship..."

"Oh... no... Guys!"

The others were halted by Tifa's urgent cry, quickly looking back out the window where she still stood. Her eyes were wide, focused on something that drained the color from her face. "Look!" she exclaimed, lifting a shaking finger.

The others followed her gaze out into the ocean, which were now lapping violently against the beach. There, growing closer by the second, was the shadow of a huge creature, many stories tall, coming right toward them.

"Well, _fuck_," Cid said with a heavy sigh. "What _else_ can go wrong?!"

"Please don't ask," Red said quietly, shaking his head in disbelief.

With that, the group turned and ran down the hallway, looking for the nearest exit out of the brig and to freedom.

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **As mentioned at the end of Chapter 17, if you want to read the back story of how Tseng got from near death in the Temple of the Ancients to sneaking around releasing rebels with a bit of a smile on his face, please check out my fic 'Closing the Distance,' published in October 2012. Thanks! _~ JenesisX _))


	48. Chapter Forty Eight: The Devil's Lair

**Chapter Forty Eight: The Devil's Lair**

_Loud... so loud... _

A barrage of noise assaulted Aeris' ears as she lay on her back, something cold and flat beneath her body. She groaned, her head pounding, her mind still lost in a fog. Where was she, what had happened... And who was screaming?

Groggily, she managed to force open her eyes, trying to lift a hand to wipe away the last vestiges of sleep. She was met with resistance, however, something cold and strong preventing her movement. The restraint broke through the last of her drug-induced sleep and her eyes snapped open in a panic. As soon as she saw the fluorescent lights and nondescript white ceiling tiles, she knew.

She was in a laboratory again…

Breathing hard and trying to overcome the smothering terror that had tightened her chest, Aeris looked down at herself and saw that she was laying on an examining table, all four of her limbs strapped down with thick metal restraints. Turning her head, she found Vincent on a table beside her in much the same situation. He remained unconscious, and a special, much thicker clamp pinned down his artificial left forearm. He was hooked up to two different machines, and his shirt had been removed to allow several intravenous needles and monitors to be attached to him. Aeris noticed a long scar that ran down the left half of his chest, along with how alarmingly thin he really was.

It was Sephiroth who was screaming.

He was shackled to the far wall, metal clamps and chains binding him to it and allowing him to move only his head. He was struggling with all his might, every muscle in his body visibly straining against the cruel bondage. Several feet away, holding a clip board and pen, Hojo stood in his long white lab coat, a smirk of amusement on his aged face as he calmly took notes.

"Now, now," he mocked, shaking his head as his black eyes shone with delight. "If you don't behave, I'm going to have to tranquilize you again."

"I know who you are, you bastard!" Sephiroth shouted at him, his eyes wild with hatred and rage. At least he seemed to have recovered from the injuries Cloud, Tifa, and Barret had inflicted on him, Aeris thought dully. "I know what you did to me! I know what you did to my mother!" The restraints violently clanked against the wall, but Sephiroth was unable to break free despite his incredible strength. The metal dug into his skin as he fought to release himself, causing new wounds to form and bleed down his limbs as quickly as the Jenova cells in his body could heal him.

Hojo looked genuinely surprised for a moment, then turned and glared at the unconscious Vincent with pure contempt. "So he went and told you, did he? Ah well, it was bound to happen eventually. Aren't you glad to finally know who your parents are, Sephiroth? I know you always wondered. Heh heh heh!"

"I am going to kill you!" Sephiroth screamed at him in response, struggling even harder and causing himself further injury. His shouts finally cut through the much heavier sedation Vincent had been given, and Aeris turned to look at him as he groaned and tried to move about. Slowly, his red eyes opened, and after a moment he managed to turn his head and look at her, clearly dazed.

"Vincent," she whispered, Hojo's attention still focused on Sephiroth as he continued to shout and curse at him. The diminutive scientist simply stood and laughed, completely confident in his restraints.

Vincent's red eyes were heavy and blood shot, and it seemed to be a struggle for him to remain awake. He forced a weak smile at her, however, noting the terror on her face. Vincent was unafraid for himself. He didn't care what happened to him any more. His fear was for she and Sephiroth, and Aeris could almost see the slow anger begin to build in his glassy eyes. Hojo had already done so much harm to those he cared for, and being back in the laboratory clearly brought about painful memories.

A moment later, Hojo turned and noticed that both of his other prisoners were awake, grinning and making his way to stand over them. "Hello, Ancient," he said, his voice that of the devil himself. "You thought you could escape me... but you can't! You are my possession now, just like your mother was. This will be a glorious new age for the Jenova Project!"

Aeris' eyes widened in fear, and her lower lip began to tremble. Her mother? Aeris had known her mother came to Elmyra when she was very young, near death and desperate to save her daughter from something that had terrified her. Had Hojo done that to her...? Hojo simply laughed at her expression, then turned to Vincent with a smug smile and sadistic pleasure on his face.

"I see I should have given you an even higher dose... but not to worry. You can certainly be awake during the tests if you like. I remember how much you enjoyed it last time... I can still hear you screaming as I sawed off your forearm! So lovely… That is what you get for interfering in my experiments, my life! How do you like my little gift to you so far?"

"Go to hell," Vincent replied, his voice full of quiet emotion.

Hojo's smile turned into a angry, hateful sneer. "You would do well not to anger me... Or I will certainly be able to come up with something that will make even your transformations feel pleasant!"

"I do not care what you do to me," Vincent nearly whispered, his eyes burning holes through Hojo. "In the end... you will pay. All things come full circle..."

Hojo laughed, walking over and slapping Vincent soundly across the face. Vincent did not even blink, continuing to glare at him as if mentally willing him to drop dead even as a handprint appeared on his pale cheek.

"There is no way you can transform with all the tranquilizers I've given you, so it won't matter how angry you get," Hojo laughed, leaning down until he was only inches from Vincent's face. "You can glare all you want, but there is nothing you can do to stop me! _Nothing_! Just like with Lucrecia..."

With a last smug smile, Hojo jabbed a long needle into Vincent's arm, then turned and walked over to a workbench across the room. Vincent closed his eyes and took a deep breath, instantly feeling the effects of the new chemical Hojo had injected him with in addition to the sting of his words. Aeris could see the mixture of rage and guilt on his face, an expression of pain so intense it brought tears to her eyes. Her mother... Vincent's lover... Sephiroth's mother... Vincent's humanity... Sephiroth's _entire life_. The tears spilled down her cheeks at the thought of all Hojo had taken from them, of all the pain he had caused them and so many others who were unfortunate enough to catch his notice. And now they were helpless before him...

Sephiroth had quieted by then, hanging on the wall with his head down, utterly defeated and broken. What memories being there must have brought back for him, even though Aeris could tell that they weren't in the main laboratory in Midgar, but instead a smaller one that was quite similar. She longed to go to Sephiroth and free him, to hold him in her arms and help him get through the rage and the pain, but there was no way she could break free from the restraints. Vincent seemed to be losing consciousness again at her side, though he seemed just as helpless. Trapped... they were trapped in the web of a mad man.

"Now, I suppose I will share my plans with you before we begin," Hojo said, as if he was talking to a room full of students in a science class. "As you probably know, I intended to breed the Ancient earlier, to Specimen RedXIII. Unfortunately, I was interrupted... But it actually worked out for the better! Now that Specimen 1 has been recovered, I can perform that breeding instead, as I had planned to the first time I held the Ancient so many years ago. Imagine the power of a Cetra/Jenova hybrid!"

Aeris' mouth dropped open in horror at what he was proposing, speaking of them as if they were objects instead of human beings. She had been terrified the last time he captured her, when Hojo had placed her in a cell with Red before she had known him or realized that he could talk, expecting them to breed so he could later experiment on their offspring. But now... he was proposing to use Sephiroth in Red's place. She swallowed hard, new tears trailing down her cheeks. Hojo was going to force she and the man she loved to have a child together, so that he could use it for his own devices. First his own child, and now his grandchild, too... _Her_ child! Aeris didn't want to be a mother yet… and certainly not like this! She would never let Hojo treat she and the man she loved that way. If they were to come together in such an intimate way, it would be at a time and place of their own choosing, not to satisfy someone else's sick desires.

"No! You monster!" she shrieked at him, struggling as hard as she could against her restraints despite the pain it caused. "Let us go!"

Hojo ignored her. "Ah, but that is not all. This experiment has a bonus..." He turned and grinned at Vincent, who was still fighting to keep his eyes open and remain alert. "I'm going to have _twins _to work with! I'm curious to see if the effects of my experiments on Valentine will be passed along to his offspring... and how two specimens who are part Cetra, but with different fathers will grow and develop with the addition of Mako exposure!"

"I... will not... let you..." Vincent managed to say, weakly lifting his head and straining against his bonds with what little strength he had left.

Aeris' heart began to race in her chest, and for a moment she feared she would faint. Twins... with two different fathers. _Her _children, to be used in experiments! No, no, she couldn't let him do that to her, to Sephiroth and Vincent, to any more innocent children! But what could she do to stop him? Angry tears continued to fall, burning her cheeks and mocking her. _There's nothing you can do!_ her mind shouted at her, as she grew nearly hysterical with fear and began to hyperventilate. _He can do whatever he wants, and you can't stop him! And in thirty years... Will your children be as hurt and angry as Sephiroth? _

"Then I will do it my way!" Hojo exclaimed in annoyance, gathering several long needles and a few test tubes from his station. "You can either cooperate and perhaps even enjoy yourself like you did with my wife, or I will handle things the hard and painful way. That goes for you, too, Sephiroth."

Across the room, Sephiroth's eyes had been locked on Hojo throughout the revelation of his sick intentions, a quiet fury slowly and surely building within him.

"You... will do no such thing. You will not touch her..." he nearly growled, his eyes shining more brightly than Aeris had ever seen.

Hojo paused in his work, looking a bit concerned as he noticed the expression on Sephiroth's face. He picked up the same needle he'd just used on Vincent, which still contained some of the powerful sedative, and began to approach him. Sephiroth started shouting and cursing at him again, screaming like a caged animal that was both furious and terrified, desperate to be free. To see him that way, so helpless and afraid as he undoubtedly relived the years of abuse that had formed his life, Aeris began to sob uncontrollably, unable to hold back her emotions. Beside her, Vincent groaned and flexed the fingers of his right hand, but was unable to shake the sedation enough to even open his eyes again.

"She's a pretty girl, I don't see what the problem is," Hojo said, grinning crudely. "I may have to have her for myself once she's been impregnated… But then, you never did get involved with women, did you, Sephiroth? Yet another defect, I fear... I had hoped to get a few good offspring out of you before you went completely mad. But afterwards will work just as well!"

"No," Sephiroth stated simply, with Hojo only inches away from injecting him with the sedative and beginning the experiment.

"What did you say?" Hojo mocked him, reaching out and roughly slapping his face with a smack that echoed through the room and caused Aeris to wince and grind her teeth. A rare desire to hurt another human being passing through her, and at that moment she feared what she might have done if she were able. If this was the way Sephiroth had always been treated, it was no _wonder _he was so uncomfortable letting her touch him... How she wanted to grab Hojo and make him hurt the way Sephiroth was hurting, how she wanted to slap _him_ across the face! There was silence for long moments after Hojo dealt his blow, and when Sephiroth looked up again, the pure rage and near insane anger on his face nearly stopped Aeris' heart.

"You _hit_ me..." he whispered in disbelief and fury, staring down from the wall at his father.

"So I did. What are you going to do about it, Specimen 1? I made you. I _own_ you!"

"Not... anymore..."

There was a sudden flash of blindingly bright light that lasted for nearly ten seconds, before it slowly faded and left spots before Aeris' eyes. She cried out in fear, and when she could see again she spotted Hojo across the room, his glasses in one hand as he rubbed his eyes with the other, leaning against a table for guidance. Her eyes widened when she looked past him to Sephiroth, however. His entire body was glowing almost as brightly as his eyes... A second later, he sharply jerked his left arm, cleanly yanking the restraint right out of the wall as if it was effortless. Hojo replaced his glasses after jumping at the sound, going very pale when he saw what was happening.

"Stop!" he shouted at Sephiroth, picking up the needle again and waving it threateningly in the air between them. Sephiroth didn't listen, his anger doing away with any self control he may have had. He yanked his other arm free, then kicked his legs away from the wall as well. He slowly lifted his head, smirking menacingly at Hojo. His eyes shone as brightly green as a Mako fountain, and the expression on his face was terrifying.

"Now what are you going to do?" he whispered, his deep voice so cold that it could have doused an inferno. Hojo could only stare at him, frozen in place. "Why don't you try to hit me now? Come on, _Professor_... Surely you are not afraid of me?" His quiet voice dripped with danger, but he passed Hojo by and made his way across the room toward Aeris.

"Seph!" she exclaimed with mixed terror and relief, watching as he grabbed onto her restraints with his gloved hands and yanked with all his might, snapping each in turn. She instantly bolted into a sitting position and swung her legs over the table, relieved to be free. She expected Sephiroth to free Vincent next, but he instead turned and stalked back across the room. He effortlessly flipped a table and retrieved his sword from a nearby workbench, then began to destroy to lab in a rage. Hojo dove behind a work station for cover, visibly shaking now that his 'experiment' was free… and very, very angry.

Sephiroth began to roar with fury as he tore apart the laboratory, the very walls shaking as he threw heavy objects and shattered others with his blade. Aeris watched him in horror, amazed at the level of fury and hatred she saw on his face. She had always known of his abilities and past actions, but the sheer level of destruction he was capable of still stunned her. Is this what he looked and sounded like in Nibelheim? she asked herself. She quickly pushed the thought away, ashamed of herself for thinking that way. He had changed... hadn't he?

Realizing that she had to act fast, Aeris turned to Vincent and began to pull at his restraints. After only a few seconds, she realized how futile it was, the cold metal unyielding beneath her small hands. She looked around but could see no other way to free him.

"Vincent!" she cried, trying to raise her voice over the sounds of Sephiroth's assault on the lab. "Vincent, wake up!" She lightly tapped his pale cheek, unable to bring herself to hit him any harder, even if it was to wake him up and possibly save all of their lives.

"...Huh...?" he asked sleepily, his eyelids fluttering for a moment. He managed to open his eyes a moment later, looking up at her in confusion. "Where...? The lab... have to... get out..."

"Yes!" she told him, nodding encouragingly and fighting an urge to lean over and embrace him. "But Sephiroth is really angry and destroying everything, and I can't get your restraints off!" She carefully began removing the monitors and needles from his chest and arms, all she could manage with her limited strength.

"Stand... back..." Vincent muttered as he watched her, blinking rapidly and fighting to stay awake. "I will... free myself..."

"But how-" Aeris started to protest, before she quickly realized what he was doing. As he intentionally stared across the room at the cowering Hojo, a powerful rage and burning hatred filled Vincent's red eyes. His expression slowly took on a more sinister and predatory look, and she heard him growl deep in his chest.

"Oh, no, Vincent, don't!" she shouted, not sure what would happen if he forced himself to transform and Sephiroth continued on his rampage at the same time. She could never hope to control them both and get everyone out of there alive! Vincent wasn't listening, though. He flexed the muscles of his arms as they trembled and began to increase in mass, his skin taking on a sickly purplish hue. The restraint around his clawed arm snapped first, and he instantly sat up and used it to break through the others. Still a bit dazed and sluggish, he shakily got to his feet and came to stand at Aeris' side, swaying ever so slightly. When she looked up at him, she could see that the demon was slowly taking over his body, despite his visible effort to stop the process that he was free. He quickly retrieved his gun and clothing without a word, solemnly handing Aeris her own weapon. He couldn't look at her, ashamed of his own body and his failure to control it.

As Sephiroth smashed a display case to pieces, Vincent's sharp eyes located Hojo across the room, his head tilting to one side like a hawk sizing up its prey. His usual serene expression instantly changed, his lip curling up in a sneer as his red eyes glowed blood red. His entire body began to tremble as Chaos fought to break free, and he briefly doubled over with a moan of pain. Before Aeris could stop him, however, he had run across the room almost too fast to be seen. Vincent grabbed Hojo and easily hauled him off his feet, holding onto him with his right hand as he stared at him with murderous hatred.

"Gah! Put me down!" Hojo shrieked pitifully, trembling with fear as his feet dangled above the ground. Vincent was already several inches taller than usual, and he held the scientist effortlessly, glaring into his face. Aeris heard him growl, then watched helplessly as he curled the digits of his claw into a fist, hauled it back, and punched the smaller man squarely in the face. Vincent released him on impact, sending him crashing to the ground amidst all the broken glass and spilled chemicals. He stood staring down at his crumpled form for long moments, his chest heaving with blood lust and pain as he half fought, half gave in to Chaos.

"Vincent!" Aeris cried, running over and roughly grabbing his arm. She could feel the bulging muscles trembling beneath her hand, terrified that he would transform completely at any moment. "Control yourself! We have to stop Sephiroth and get out of here!"

"I am... trying..." he wheezed, closing his eyes and looking away from where Hojo was sprawled, unmoving, bleeding from his nose and mouth. "Want... to kill him... so badly..."

"I know, but we're all going to die if we don't get out of here! Someone _has _to have heard all this by now!" It struck her then how odd it was that no security guards or SOLDIERs had responded to the commotion, but she didn't have much time to think about it.

Vincent swallowed hard, his face contorted in pain and fury, then took a deep breath and turned to look across the room. "Sephiroth!" he shouted, his voice rising over the noise level in the room. It was deeper than normal and had grown alarmingly gravelly, strained with the effort of battling the his inner demon.

Sephiroth briefly paused, turning to look over his shoulder. The look in his eyes was so frightening that Aeris had to turn away.

"Come on," Vincent coaxed him, weakly gesturing to the door as another spasm of pain wracked his body. "We have to get out of here."

"I am not finished!" Sephiroth growled, turning and continuing to destroy the lab. Glass shattered and unknown chemicals spilled and pooled together on the floor. A foul smell had filled the room, and Aeris knew it was only a matter of time before something ignited.

"Yes... you are," Vincent told him, crossing the room and grabbing Sephiroth from behind. "Let's go, NOW!"

"Let go of me!" Sephiroth nearly shrieked, arching his back and flipping Vincent off of him, down into the remains of one of Hojo's work benches. More glass shattered and Aeris screamed, running across the room to help him.

Vincent lay dazed for a moment, and when he rose again, Aeris was frightened to see that his features were slowly beginning to look more and more like his uncontrollable counterpart. His ears had grown pointed and fangs hung over his bottom lip, his hands slowly twisting into demonic claws. His skin appeared thicker and had steadily become a deep grayish-purple, his thin frame now heavy with increased muscle mass. He was breathing heavily and in obvious agony, growling under his breath between moans of pain.

"Sephiroth!" Aeris cried, tears again raining down her face. "Please..." she begged him, terrified and wanting nothing more than to get as far away from the lab and Hojo as possible. "That's enough!"

Sephiroth did finally stop, turning and giving her a long, searching look. For a moment, she was certain he was about to control himself, flash her his rare little smile, then turn to leave the lab with them. But then he looked away and began to glow, lifting a hand in the air as the the temperature in the room slowly began to rise.

"Damn!" Vincent swore, taking a rough hold of Aeris' arm and pulling her towards the door. She could see the bumps on his back that must have been the start of wings even through his cloak.

"But... but Sephiroth!" she protested, not strong enough to resist him.

"He won't listen! He is going to... kill all of us... if we stay in here! I will... go back for him... when you are safe."

Aeris did not resist him further, not wanting to waste any more time even as her heart raced with terror and concern for the man she loved. She and Vincent were barely through the door and into the hallway outside when a great explosion threw them both to the ground, shaking the very foundation of the building.

"Sephiroth!" Aeris screamed, struggling to her knees and staring back into the room in horror. The entire laboratory was engulfed in flames, so thick that she could no longer see anything else. "No!" she cried, rising and starting to run back into the room without thinking. Vincent, however, quickly grabbed a hold of her again, holding her back even when she struck out at him in desperation.

Aeris could only stand there and sob as Vincent kept his grip on her arm. Overcome with grief, she turned and threw herself against his chest, crying uncontrollably. Vincent groaned at the pain her grip caused him, shaking violently as Chaos continued to rip apart his mind and body. "Aeris..." he protested, the smoke stinging his eyes and making them tear. "We have to-"

He stopped dead as a figure became visible through the smoke and flames, approaching them at a determined, steady pace. The roar of the fire filled his head, the smoke assaulting his heightened senses as he struggled to see. A moment later, Sephiroth stepped out of the inferno and into the hallway, completely unscathed. Vincent sighed heavily with relief, watching as Aeris lifted her head and saw him standing there, the fury still evident on his face.

"Seph!" she shouted, pulling away from Vincent and running to him, reaching out to hold him despite what he'd just done. Sephiroth's expression remained a mask of rage and hatred, however, and he stepped past her without a word. Aeris bit her lip, struggling to hold back bitter tears as she looked helplessly at Vincent.

"We will... deal with him... later," he stumbled, holding his stomach as if in intense pain. "We... have to hurry. When the... chemicals he gave me completely wear off..." He seemed unable to complete the sentence, but Aeris knew what he was telling her. _Warning_ her... Run, his eyes were saying, pleading with her to listen. Run while you still can...

"Okay, okay," Aeris said nervously, fighting for control of her emotions. She had to be the strong one here, she had to keep things together and take the lead. Vincent had fought so bravely, but it was clear he was reaching the end of his rope. "Sephiroth looks like he knows where he's going. We'll... we'll follow him and look for a way out!" Vincent nodded weakly, and Aeris took his arm, now dragging _him_. "I think this is Junon Harbor!"

Sephiroth stalked down the hallway ahead of them, his sword in hand, looking for all the world like a creature out of hell. His eyes shone, his entire body was tense, and his mouth was turned down in a vicious frown. As they rounded a corner three SOLDIERs suddenly came upon them, skidding to a halt in and drawing their weapons, clearly surprised to see them there. They charged all at once, but barely had a moment to raise their weapons before Sephiroth cut them down with one neat sword stroke each. The short battle seemed to enrage him all over again, and he began blasting powerful bolts of magic at everything in sight.

"Sephiroth!" Aeris cried out to him, afraid to get closer but desperate for him to stop. "Sephiroth, no! You have to stop! Sephir- _Vincent_!" Aeris' head darted back and forth as she looked from Sephiroth's destruction to Vincent, who had dropped to his knees and was clearly struggling to breathe. "Vincent, are you okay?!"

"Just... just wonderful..." he managed to reply, fighting his way back to his feet with her assistance. "Usually... does not take... this long... to transform. Te drugs are… dragging it out. Like... slow torture... ripping me apart..." He gasped in pain, still holding his abdomen with his eyes squeezed closed.

Aeris wanted to cry and never stop. It hurt so much to see someone else in that kind of pain, especially someone as good-hearted as Vincent, but she swallowed hard and lifted her chin, determined to hold it together. She would have to be brave and strong in order to get them all to safety. She was not about to fail the man she loved, nor the one who stood by and supported him simply because he had loved his mother.

"I'm so sorry, Vincent," she said quietly, ducking beneath one of his arms and helping him to stand. "I... I wish I could help you... But we need to keep moving. Sephiroth is going to alert the whole base that we're here!"

"What... is that siren I hear?" Vincent asked, his pointed pricking up as they detected a new sound in the distance. "Not... a fire alarm. The... battle warning...!"

"Battle warning?! What's going on?!"

Up ahead, Aeris suddenly noticed that Sephiroth had stopped, standing by a small window and peering out at something with wide eyes. "WEAPON," he said simply, his voice a strained whisper. "Junon Harbor is being attacked."

"Oh, gods, what else can go wrong?" Aeris whimpered, struggling to walk while supporting the moaning Vincent. At least now she knew why no one had responded to the racket in the lab...

As if in answer to her question, a lone man came jogging around the corner and slammed right into Sephiroth before either could react. The dark-haired man, who was wearing a neat suit and tie, stumbled back into the wall with a grunt. He appeared unarmed, and looked very much afraid as he studied them, though it was clear he was trying to maintain an air of calm. As he regained his composure, running one hand over his neatly trimmed goatee, Aeris instantly recognized him and gasped.

"Reeve!" she cried, placing herself protectively in front of Vincent. Sephiroth stood and glared at him, as if unsure of what he should do. The man did not make any hostile movements, but one could never trust a Shin-ra employee, especially one of his high status as the urban development and planning advisor for all of Midgar.

"Well... this is a surprise," Reeve said, looking stunned and quite nervous as well as he took a few quick steps backward. "I knew Hojo had some new... specimens in the lab," he said with disgust, his dislike of his colleague evident in his voice, "but I didn't realize who... Well. Anyway, you had better hurry. The WEAPON is attacking and I think I just saw your friends heading outside..."

"Wh-what?" Aeris stumbled, confused. "Y-you're going to just..."

"Let you go?" Reeve asked, calmly straightening his tie. "I despise Hojo._ I _certainly didn't see any escaped prisoners while I was heading to the briefing room..." He made a show of looking all about, then shrugged as if he saw nothing. Then he flashed Aeris a brief smile, nodded politely, and continued down the hall without another word.

"That was... odd..." Vincent said, feeling guilty about how heavily he was leaning on the slightly built Aeris. He struggled to hold more of his own weight, which was slowly increasing as he lost more and more control to Chaos.

"Yeah... Everyone who works for Shin-ra isn't so bad," Aeris said gratefully, slipping an arm around Vincent's waist to keep him steady.

"Mmm..." Vincent muttered, but said nothing more.

"I see Cloud and the others..." Sephiroth interrupted, again peering out the small window.

As Aeris walked over with Vincent, she looked out and down several stories, quickly spotting Cloud and the rest of the team running out of a doorway and onto the large runway used for military air vessels. A huge shadow had fallen across the ground, and when she looked up to locate its source, she had to gasp at what greeted her eyes.

There, moving right toward Junon Harbor in a slow, lumbering solo parade through the ocean, was a strange and enormous creature that seemed to be made entirely of metal, yet was somehow alive. Its red eyes shone with power, and the ground began to shake as it grew closer, sending huge waves crashing upon the shore. Outside, civilians and soldiers ran into position or for cover as the biggest battle the base had ever faced loomed closer.

"Oh my gods," Aeris whispered, unable to take her eyes away from the scene below. "What are we going to do now?"


	49. Chapter Forty Nine: Escape

**Chapter Forty Nine: Escape**

"Come on, hurry!" Cid shouted, leading the charge out of Junon Harbor's brig and down the runway, heading for where the Highwind was anchored to the ground by a series of ropes and weights.

The others ran after him, sticking to the shadows and hoping they would not be noticed by the hundreds of SOLDIERs now flooding the area as WEAPON continued to approach. Still more perched atop the many buildings, crouching down in waiting with rifles and machine guns, while others manned the gun turrets and cannons. None of them seemed to notice Avalanche as they escaped from capture, however, much more focused on the approaching danger and larger threat.

Sirens continued to blare as they ran, and the very ground shook with each step the angry creature took toward shore. Cid was certain even this many armed soldiers stood no chance in hell against the thing, and he didn't intend to be there when it got in range and wiped them all out.

His eyes on the massive airship he had built with his own hands, Cid felt a swell of pride in his chest, an utter joy at being reunited with his 'baby', the closest thing he had to a child. It even bore his name for gods' sake. That was his ship, dammit, not Shin-ra's, and he was going to take it back! When he reached the shadow of the huge vessel, feeling dwarfed yet oddly at home in its massive shadow, Cid grabbed a hold of the first of the ropes and weights and began to undo the clumsy knots some stupid grunt had made in the line.

"Hurry up, untie it!" he shouted to the others, watching as they immediately grabbed onto other ropes and worked to free their ticket to freedom. Cid fought to undo the ropes nearest him, and soon, only one remained. It was the thickest of the tethers, the final line keeping his grand airship rooted to the Planet. "All right, everyone aboard!"

"What about you?!" Yuffie shouted back, already beginning to climb up the rope ladder that would lead to the upper deck. She clearly could not wait to be away from Shin-ra, desperate to reclaim her freedom.

"I'll untie the last rope when you all are up, then climb aboard myself," Cid said, trying not to look as nervous about the half-assed plan as he felt. Fuck, he was getting too old for this shit.

"Be careful," Cloud warned, allowing Tifa, and then Barret climb up ahead of him. Cid nodded, as if to tell him everything was under control, even though he wasn't quite sure that it was. Red went up next, having a time of climbing the ladder with his paws and teeth, slowing the group up a bit despite his best efforts. When he had finally reached the top, aided onto the deck by Cloud and Yuffie, Cid gritted his teeth, untied the last knot, then quickly leapt up onto the ladder, holding on with all he had as the airship began to ascend.

It rose quickly into the air, and they were soon many stories above the base. Cid fought his way to the top of the ladder despite the gusts of wind that threatened to blow him free, soon reaching the top and flipping over the guard rail onto the wooden deck as if he did it every day.

"Whew!" he exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air and grinning crookedly. "Yeah, that's right! Fuck you, Shin-ra!" He saluted the base below with his middle finger, then turned and ran through a door, heading up to the bridge from where he could pilot them to safety. The others followed, assuming he knew where he was going.

Once on the bridge, Cid stopped dead, shocked to see two very young pilots struggling with the controls. They wore the dark blue military uniforms of cadets in training for the Shin-ra air forces, and remained oblivious to their guests.

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" the slightly overweight blond cadet shouted in a panic. "I didn't tell it to lift off, Varon, honest!"

"Then why are we flying?!" the red-headed and extremely tall Varon exclaimed, staring at the controls with his mouth hanging open.

"I don't know!" his partner cried, visibly shaking as he randomly pressed different buttons, hoping one of them would magically save them.

"Move over, you idiots!" Cid exclaimed, running up and quickly shoving them both out of the way so he could get to the control panel. The two men cried out in surprise, stumbling back and staring at Cid, and then all the others behind him, in horror.

"Oh my gods! Avalanche!" Varon exclaimed, pointing helplessly at them. "Paul, what are we going to do?!"

"Surrender!" Paul shouted immediately, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Look, you morons! What you're _going_ to do is fucking help me pilot! Shut up and take the controls! Or, umm… I'll kick your asses!" Cid added, assuming the threat would scare them into cooperation.

"Yes, sir!" both exclaimed, snapping to at the orders and doing as they were told.

"Captain... just call me Captain, boys."

Cloud threw the others a startled look, then shrugged and took a few steps to the front of the bridge, looking down over the edge as the WEAPON inched closer to Junon Harbor. The SOLDIERs and gun turrets suddenly open fired, the sound of it blending with the sirens and reaching their ears even so many feet in the air. Cloud watched as the WEAPON continued to approach, unharmed, but found his eyes suddenly drawn back to the base, and then to a tiny back door at the very rear. His blue eyes widened at what he saw, and he squinted to make sure.

"Cid, wait! Stop!" he exclaimed, staring down in disbelief. "Look!"

The others quickly crowded around, looking over the edge at the thing that had caught Cloud's attention. Cid continued to try to get the airship back under control, however, growling in annoyance.

"What is it now?!"

"Aeris, Sephiroth, and Vincent!" Tifa exclaimed from Cloud's side, recognizing the black, red, and pink dots that had stepped outside the base. "They're still down there!"

"We must go back for them," Red stated firmly, standing up on his rear legs to see over the rail.

"That's crazy! We'll get blown out of the sky!" Cid exclaimed.

"We can't leave Aeris!" Barret shouted back, glaring at him. "You gotta go back!"

Cid sighed heavily and looked at Cloud, wishing the young man would tell him to just keep going. He sighed again at the expression their leader wore, however, then turned back to the controls, shaking his head.

"Fine, fine... Everyone, hold on!"

Yuffie held onto the guardrail, suddenly looking very green as the airship began to execute a swift 180 degree turn. "Urk... I think I'm going to be sick..."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Back on the ground, Sephiroth led the way out the back door of the base, stepping out onto the runway and into utter chaos. SOLDIERs were everywhere, deafening sirens blared, and hundreds of guns and cannons were firing continually. A long shadow had fallen over the entire base, and the ground shook as the WEAPON approached. It roared dangerously as it began to fire back, blasting through buildings, artillery, and men. His blood raced in his veins and he longed to join in the battle, to defend his old home, to release all of his rage and tension by destroying the creature... but when he glanced back over his shoulder, even through his fury and the sharp pounding in his head, one look at the terrified Aeris was all it took to hold him back.

He looked around quickly, battling to concentrate and maintain his control for long enough to get her to safety. The SOLDIERs were completely focused on the battle, and no one noticed them lurking about in the background. That, at least, was in their favor...

"Perhaps we can get aboard a ship," Sephiroth said quietly, studying the many vessels along the docks. He had done it only recently, after all, though he didn't exactly know how to sail any of the ships himself.

"But... but the WEAPON is out there in the water," Aeris said, her voice trembling and her face pale. At her side, Vincent was leaning on her so heavily that she struggled to move forward. He was sweating and clearly in agony as he held off Chaos as best he could. Just a little longer, he told himself, lifting his head and looking about with predatory red eyes.

_Please, gods, let the drugs last just a little longer... _

His ears, now demonically pointed, rang with the deafening sounds that assaulted him from all angles, and he felt as if his entire body was being shredded from the inside out. Nauseous and just barely in control, the desperation was evident in his partially transformed features as he looked around for their exit.

"I do not see another way," Sephiroth said, still leading the way forward even though he lacked a clear goal. His chest was heaving with barely controlled rage as he visibly fought to keep from lashing out in violence, still furious over having been held by Hojo, not to mention being controlled by Zack and Jenova and used against his own teammates. As if they hadn't hated and mistrusted him enough, he thought bitterly, unsure of what would happen when he rejoined them. _If _he rejoined them...

Suddenly, Vincent's head snapped up, his glowing red eyes turning to the sky above, his head tilted to the side like a hawk sizing up a helpless mouse in the fields. He stopped so suddenly that Aeris stumbled forward, only able to regain her footing at the last second.

"What? What is it, Vincent?" she asked him, her tone gentle and understanding. He was suffering so much that she fought not to cry when she looked at him, hearing each ragged breath he drew and each moan of pain he tried to drown out. "Do you hear something?"

He cocked his head to the other side, his eyes still focused on the sky. "... an airplane?" he asked, his deep voice tight and strained.

"An airplane?" Aeris asked him, lifting her own eyes to peer into the sky. "I don't see anything, Vincent..."

"It... is there..." he assured her, lifting a shaking hand and pointing upward. "_There_..."

Sephiroth had stopped by then, too, also looking to the sky. A moment later, out from behind a thick layer of clouds, an airship suddenly appeared, heading away from the base. A Shin-ra vessel, Sephiroth quickly decided, snorting in disgust.

"That does not help us," he scoffed, shaking his head in annoyance. "We have no time for such distractions..."

Aeris nodded and tried to start forward again, but Vincent would not budge, his head still tilted to the side and his eyes glued to the sky, watching the vessel above with fascination.

"Come on, Vincent," Aeris urged him, tugging very gently on his arm. "We need to move. We need to get you some help, okay?"

Vincent did not respond, his jaw twitching, and Aeris wondered if he had finally lost it, if he would transform right beside her at any second. But when she looked back to the sky, she watched in surprise as the airship suddenly stopped, made a quick turn, and headed directly back toward them.

"What the... Hey, Sephiroth!" she shouted, finding him already a good twenty feet ahead of them. He stopped and turned around, grave annoyance on his face.

"What now?"

"Look! The ship is turning around... Vincent seems to think it's important!"

"Vincent has lost his mind!" Sephiroth exclaimed, oblivious to the irony and having no time to feel sorry for the man. "We cannot wait for him to sight see!"

"Avalanche..." Vincent whispered, still staring upward.

"Avalanche?!" Aeris asked, turning to look at him with wide eyes. "Vincent, do you see Avalanche?"

Vincent nodded painfully, lifting his clawed hand to point directly at the airship again.

"Up there?" Aeris coaxed him, unable to hold back a giddy hopefulness that had risen inside her. Vincent nodded again, stumbling forward and nearly taking both of them to the ground. "Seph!" she shouted again, wishing he would stop and listen. "He thinks Avalanche is on that airship! And it's coming back this way! We have to get their attention somehow!"

"Why would Avalanche be on a Shin-ra airship?" he asked, looking up doubtfully. "That makes no sense."

"I don't know, but I trust Vincent's judgment," Aeris said confidently, and Vincent favored her briefly with a grateful look. She gently led him over to a few crates that had been piled up against one wall for shipping, letting him lean on them for support, then turned back to the sky and began frantically waving her arms.

"Here! Down here!" she shouted, jumping up and down. She knew they couldn't possibly hear her, but it made her feel better somehow.

Sephiroth remained silent, but he stood at her side in a defensive posture as he made sure no attackers came upon them.

Vincent was completely doubled over within seconds, shaking as he fought to keep his footing. He dug his clawed fingers into the wooden crate so hard that he left imprints, his teeth clenched so tightly that a thin trail of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He lifted his face to the sky, begging whatever gods might exist to take away the pain, even as his mind shouted at him that he deserved it and more. After all he had done, he ought to take the suffering in silence and without complaint.

As he looked up, his enhanced vision allowed him to make out the figures of Cloud and the others on the top level of the quickly approaching airship, and he heaved a sigh of relief. He was right...They would soon rescue Sephiroth and Aeris. But not him... Vincent had done all he could, and nothing could save his body and soul from damnation.

A powerful spasm ran through Vincent's body as the vessel loomed closer, the last of his coherent thoughts vanishing as his vision went red. His control finally snapped all at once as the sedatives wore off. Vincent let out a howl of pain that quickly became a roar of fury and blood lust, dropping to his knees as his body transformed into Chaos.

Sephiroth spun around in surprise, his eyes widening in shock as he watched Vincent's entire body tremble, Chaos bursting forth from every part of him until he was no longer himself, but instead a huge, purplish demon with the same blood red eyes. Sephiroth stood frozen, having never witnessed such a thing before, and quickly drew his Masamune. He took a defensive stance, unsure of how to react. At his side, Aeris stopped her waving and shouting and turned, gasping in horror.

"Oh, gods, no!" she exclaimed, clutching Sephiroth's arm in fear and to hold him back. "We... we can't hurt him, Sephiroth, he can't help it!"

"I realize that..." Sephiroth said, sounding quite uncomfortable as he watched Vincent's transformation come to an end, leaving the massive demon hovering on leathery wings before them. Chaos tilted its head, sharp fangs peeking out over its lower lip, and studied them for long moments. Aeris could almost hear it thinking, wondering if they were prey or not. Aeris shivered, praying that Vincent had enough of an influence to keep from killing them. She was terrified for him as well, tears filling her eyes as she wished there was something she could do for him.

Chaos moved suddenly, and Sephiroth was poised to strike. Aeris let out a scream of terror as she looked away, unable to watch the scene about to unfold. But instead of coming toward them, Chaos beat its wings and rose higher into the air, hovering there briefly before letting out another roar. Then it turned and flew away as fast as it could, heading out toward the ocean and quickly vanishing from view.

"Oh no..." Aeris whispered, lifting a trembling hand to her mouth as she watched the demon disappear. "Vincent..."

Sephiroth could only stare after him, unsure of what to do or what he was feeling inside. Why was he worried about Vincent? Why should he care that the man was in so much pain, unable to break free from the demon which sought to control him? Was it that he saw a bit of himself and his battle with Jenova when he saw the way Vincent fought against Chaos? They had both been cursed by Hojo, their minds given over in part to an evil power against their will, their bodies twisted and made unnatural. Each struggled daily with all they had, desperate to break free... but could either of them ever truly win the fight?

Sephiroth quickly shook his head, tearing himself away from such troubling thoughts, and turned back to face the approaching airship. It was now hovering just above them, and sure enough, he could see Cloud and Cid up on the bridge, the others gathered around them and peering down at he and Aeris. A moment later, a rope ladder was thrown over the side, the vessel lowering itself enough to allow them to climb up.

"After you..." Sephiroth said, gesturing to the ladder. Aeris forced a weak smile, tears still shining in her eyes. She slowly began to climb, her muscles straining with the unfamiliar workout and the rough rope tearing into her hands. Once she was most of the way up, Sephiroth gracefully took to the ladder himself, and soon both of them were safe on the bridge of the Highwind with the rest of the team.

Moments later, the huge cannon at the very top of the Junon Harbor base's main building began to glow, coming to life with a shrill whine of power. The Highwind was just barely clear of the area when it fired an intense beam of Mako energy out over the ocean, obliterating the WEAPON in one neat shot. It fell back into the ocean with an earth shattering crash, sending a huge tidal wave toward the base before it sank into the cold depths of the ocean.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"And Hojo was going to use you for... for _breeding_?" Tifa cried, outraged and horrified.

Aeris nodded weakly, looking embarrassed and upset, wringing her hands as she sat around the long conference table in the Highwind's briefing room with most of Avalanche. Vincent was still missing, and Cid was on the bridge and desperately trying to teach the young trainee pilots to fly the airship without killing them all. Yuffie had her head down on the table, groaning miserably with airsickness, but the eyes of all the others were glued to Aeris, who had just finished explaining what had happened to she, Sephiroth, and Vincent.

"Yeah..." she said quietly, unable to look at anyone, much less the silent and tense Sephiroth seated to her left. "But... but Sephiroth managed to get free and release, then Vincent broke out by willing himself to transform... He couldn't stop it afterwards, though, when the drugs Hojo gave him wore off the rest of the way. He... he fought so hard..." Aeris lowered her eyes and sniffled, filled with worry and compassion for Vincent. She desperately hoped that he was all right, and that he would return to them soon. They had no idea where he had gone, however, and she wasn't sure how he would ever be able to find them.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Tifa said from her right, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's strong, Aeris... He'll come back."

Aeris nodded wordlessly, swallowing hard. "I guess," she said weakly, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball in her bed back at home, where it was safe and warm, and life was so simple.

"What's important is that you got away," Cloud said, shaking his head in disgust. "Every time I think my opinion of Shin-ra can't get any lower..."

"It always does!" Barret exclaimed to finish his statement, pounding the table with his good hand. "Da damn scum bags! And Hojo, dat sick pervert!" Yuffie groaned at the impact, then quickly stood and ran from the room, her hand clamped over her mouth. Cloud sighed heavily.

"What I think we all need right now is some rest... This airship is Cid's, and he's willing to stay on as our pilot and teammate, and will let us use it for whatever we need. He's working with the two trainees, too... They want to stay because Cid is their hero, and they'd rather work for him than Shin-ra."

Barret snorted, and Cloud simply shrugged. "Not everyone has good taste in role models," he said, throwing a dark look in Sephiroth's direction. Aeris cringed at the biting remark, but Sephiroth said nothing, his eyes glued to the far wall as if his mind were many miles away. "Anyway, there are enough crew cabins here for each of us, so pick one and settle in. We'll head to Mideel in the morning, to pick up some supplies and decide on our next plan of action. Maybe we'll come across Vincent. But if you've looked up today, you saw Meteor... We don't have much time."

There were silent, tense nods of agreement all around, and Cloud stood from his place at the head of the table. "Try and have a good night, everyone," he said. With that he exited the room, and Tifa stood quickly to follow him, blushing and failing at being subtle about it. Sephiroth stood wordlessly and made a hasty retreat, followed by a grumbling Barret. When only Aeris and Red were left at the table, the large feline walked over to her and nudged her leg with his head, a smile on his face.

"Welcome back," he said warmly, his one eye shining with emotion.

"Thanks, Red." Aeris smiled, scratching him behind the ears as she always had and winning a purr of delight.


	50. Chapter Fifty: Broken Hearts

**Chapter Fifty: Broken Hearts**

Three hours later, just before sunset, Cid spotted Vincent on a small island below, perched atop a rock on the beach and staring up at the stars that had begun to appear in the sky with a sad, longing look on his face. Cid could only wonder what the odd man was thinking about, but found himself strangely glad to see him. Grinning, a fresh cigarette hanging from his lips, Cid quickly instructed Paul and Varon on how to get in close enough to reach him. After a few close calls with the tall trees in the center of the island, each cadet learning a series of new vulgar terms from their teacher, they finally managed to hover over the beach, and Cid threw down the ladder.

"Hey, Vinny!" he shouted with a grin, realizing that he had not so much as glanced in their direction despite all the noise and the large object directly over his head. "C'mon up!"

Vincent visibly sighed, then agilely leapt from the rock in a blur of red. He paused, then began to slowly make his way over to the dangling ladder as if his every step pained him. He was at the top quickly, however, silently flipping down onto the Highwind's deck, even his heavy gold boots making no sound. He nodded wordlessly to Cid, then walked right past him. He made his way to the rear of the deck and perching atop a crate of supplies in a posture identical to the one he'd taken on the island, his eyes again turned to the heavens. Cid stared at his back in disbelief, shaking his head and grunting to himself.

"Weird guy, that Vincent... Ah well, at least we found him."

Cid quickly used the intercom system to announce Vincent's return to the others, amused at the thought of how much that would annoy the quiet, private man. He then turned back to his trainees, who were still openly gaping at Vincent, and gave them his best instructor's glare.

"What are you two waiting for?! Get us heading for Mideel again!"

"Yes, sir!" they snapped in unison, quickly getting back to their tasks and averting their eyes from any further staring. Cid secretly grinned behind their backs and withheld a snicker of amusement.

_This is the life... too bad it won't last long. _

His eyes were drawn to Meteor above, an angry, red ball of fire hanging over their heads like the cold sickle of the grim reaper, just waiting to fall and claim countless lives. For some reason, the sight of it made him think of Shera, and how he really ought to try to contact her and see if she was all right back in Rocket Town...

_Damn, I'm getting soft in my old age... _

Cid quickly flicked the end of his cigarette overboard, shaking his head in annoyance with himself, then did his best to forget his troubles as he looked over the controls of his airship. Machines, unlike women and all that romance crap, actually made sense.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Half an hour after Cid's announcement of Vincent's return, Aeris found herself searching for him, slowly making her way through the massive vessel and trying to learn its layout. Her heart had raced with relief when she heard he was back. She'd been lying on the bed in her new room and taking a quick nap, but was quickly wide awake again. She had been worried sick about him, unable to get the images and sounds of his transformation out of her mind. She had a feeling she might find him on the upper deck, probably star gazing... He seemed to like to look up into the sky, as if searching for something he couldn't find on earth. He was a very deep man, even if he rarely spoke or shared his feelings. He was so much like Sephiroth... Maybe that was why she felt drawn to help him, too.

Sure enough, when she reached the upper deck after passing the bridge with a nod and smile to Cid and his nervous trainees, she found Vincent perched atop a crate. His eyes were glued to the stars above, an unreadable, almost sorrowful look on his face. He seemed to be completely back to normal physically, but still she approached cautiously, not sure how he would react to the company and definitely not wanting to surprise him. She scolded herself for being afraid, remembering how he had very likely saved their lives.

"Vincent?" she asked quietly when she was only a few feet away. She had a feeling he had known she was there all along, but simply hadn't felt like acknowledging her.

"Yes?" he asked without turning, the light from the stars reflecting in his tired red eyes. They were so much older in their wisdom and experience than the rest of him appeared, and his deep voice was little more than a ghostly whisper. He sounded a bit annoyed, but she didn't let that chase her away.

"I'm glad you're back," she said quietly, trying not to be so nervous. The transformation she witnessed had been awful and terrifying, but she knew it was not his fault, and she would not fear him for something over which he had no control. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern a moment later, when she still got no response.

Vincent heaved another, deeper sigh, his eyes never leaving the heavens. "I do not really know any more, Aeris..." he said quietly. "I do not think I have been 'okay' in many years..."

"I understand," Aeris said, stopping a few feet to his left and leaning on the railing, joining him in staring up into the rapidly darkening sky. Somehow, she did understand how he felt. Lost, alone, and guilty... It was all so clear to her in his eyes, radiating from his entire being despite his efforts to hide it. He may have fooled nearly everyone else, but Elmyra had always told Aeris she was far too perceptive for her own good, to the point where she often felt what others did. What she sensed coming from Vincent was nearly overwhelming, and she had to swallow hard against the pain and sorrow that washed over her. He was still living thirty years in the past, his bleeding heart undyingly devoted to one person... She knew with certainty that he could never let go of her, and would never allow himself to love again, almost as if it would be cheating on Lucrecia. It was so sad, and Aeris fought her desire to put her arms around him and try to ease some of his pain. It wasn't what he wanted, though. Maybe in time, but for now he wanted to suffer alone.

"Perhaps I should have remained in my coffin," Vincent said a moment later, briefly closing his eyes as if in severe pain. " I am no good to anyone now... and worse still, I am a danger." He didn't know why he felt the need to share such deeply private thoughts with her, but there was something about Aeris that let him know he could trust her, and she would never tell a soul.

"That isn't true," Aeris told him, shaking her head. "You were the one who saved us back there... Sephiroth and I would never have noticed the airship... We never would have gotten away."

"But the world is still going to end." He paused, frowning as if debating something, then spoke again in an even quieter voice. "I am sorry for the way I acted back there," Vincent said, the guilt clear in his voice and on his face. "I was a burden to you... I held you back, and I fear I was not much help. And I... never wanted anyone to see me that way. It was unfair to you, and to Sephiroth."

"It's all right," Aeris said comfortingly, smiling at him warmly even though he quickly looked away. "If anything, it only convinced me further of how brave you are. You're a strong man, to survive what you have..."

Vincent said nothing, his desperate, nearly pleading gaze still frozen on the sky, not at Meteor, but at the twinkling stars that surrounded it. Aeris wondered what he was thinking about, what he might be wishing for... Was he praying, begging the gods to take him from this world? Or was he crying out to Lucrecia, still desperately in love with her and unable to go on without her even after thirty years? Aeris felt tears of pity and sorrow fill her eyes, and she swallowed hard to hold them back. He would not want her to cry for him... He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. He carried his burdens largely in silence, without complaint, because he thought he deserved it. Maybe one day, he would realize that he was wrong, that he was a human being who had lived through a difficult experience, but who could still prevail and go on. But today, he was unable to see any of it, and she couldn't think of a way to convince him.

"You ought to go and speak with Sephiroth," Vincent said suddenly, breaking the silence. "He has been through a lot. And he missed you terribly, whether he will admit it or not."

A slow smile crossed Aeris' face, and she felt herself blush. "I... yeah. I don't know where he went, but... I wanted to make sure you were okay first."

"I will be fine. Go... He needs you." He finally turned his head, offering her a tightlipped smile which didn't reach his eyes, still so full of guilt and sadness. Aeris forced herself to smile back, withholding the tears seeing such pain brought to her own eyes. He could not cry for himself, perhaps, but she knew that she surely would when she was alone...

"All right," she nearly whispered, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder for a few moments before quickly removing it, not wishing to annoy him. "Try and rest, Vincent..."

He nodded, but made no move to leave his place, as if he was simply too tired. Aeris sighed as his gaze returned to the heavens, watched him for a moment more, then turned and left the upper deck, her stomach tying itself in knots of nervous anticipation as she began her search for Sephiroth.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

After nearly an hour of searching for him on the massive ship, Aeris finally located the cabin to which Sephiroth had retired hours before. She stood outside the door with her hands clasped in front of her, swallowing down on the nervousness that invaded her entire being.

Why was she afraid? she asked herself. She had not feared Sephiroth since before he had joined them, and even then she had not truly felt she was ever in any danger from him... Why now? Was it because she had seen him lose his temper back in Junon? Because she had seen the rage and the anger and the sheer hatred he was capable of, and watched as he expressed it in destruction and violence? Watched how easily he could cut down his fellow human beings and step over their broken bodies as if they didn't matter? What he had done, past and present, went against all of her beliefs, the most important of which was never to harm another person... but she still cared for him... loved him... and wanted to help him. Even if looking into the darkness that lurked within him scared her. Somehow, she knew there was a good man inside of him crying out to be free, and felt that it was now her duty to help him reach that part of himself. He trusted her, after all... And she had promised to be there for him. She had never intended to fall in love with him in the process, but it had happened so suddenly, and the intense feeling only strengthened her resolve.

Slowly, after hearing nothing from inside the room, Aeris lifted a small hand and lightly rapped on the door. Several tense moments passed, during which she nearly turned and fled, but she soon heard soft footsteps crossing the room on the other side. She backed up a bit, but would not allow herself to run from this, firmly planting her feet on the deck.

"Who is there?" came Sephiroth's voice, sounding quite tense and suspicious despite being muffled on the other side of the door.

"It... it's me. Aeris," she stumbled, hating how nervous and uncertain she sounded.

There was a long pause, and Aeris half expected him to ignore her, but after a moment she heard the click of the lock being released and watched as the door slowly began to open. Sephiroth looked out at her through a narrow crack, as if he was making sure it was really her, then opened the door more fully. He offered her a very tense, yet polite, nod of his head, his green eyes curious.

"Aeris... hello," Sephiroth greeted her awkwardly, quickly looking down at his bare feet. She wondered if she had awakened him, as he was wearing only a black t-shirt with a pair of loose fitting pants. He was usually dressed so neatly and properly, and she was surprised to see him in more casual attire. He looked so handsome, so masculine and strong, and she felt her cheeks color as she pushed the thought away. "I... did not expect to see you until tomorrow," he went on quietly, still looking down.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Aeris said, still blushing and shuffling her feet. "But... I... I wanted to make sure you were okay. And... I haven't really gotten to talk to you since Zack took me away. So much has happened..."

She looked down too, feeling oddly close to tears, expecting him to send her away despite her desperate need to see him and sort everything out. That was part of why she had come, she realized, aside from making sure he was all right. She needed to know where they stood, where they were headed… why they had grown so close and gone so far together, only to end up right back where they began, Sephiroth unable to even meet her eyes. There she was, still willing to accept him and give him her heart after all she had witnessed, and he couldn't even look at her! As much as she dreaded the results but still dared to hope, Aeris knew she had to know the truth. She wanted to see inside his heart and soul, no matter how painful the experience might be. The uncertainty was killing her, and she wanted to know one way or the other how he felt. It was the only way she could go on. Aeris had never felt so strongly or passionately about anyone or thing in all her life, and the thought of it suddenly being gone filled her with dread.

"I... Come in. Please," he said after an uncomfortable pause, making a sweeping gesture with one hand, which she noticed was still gloved. "If... if you wish to, of course."

"Yes! Uh, yeah, I'd like that," Aeris said with a relieved smile, cursing how eager she sounded. But he wasn't sending her away! He was asking her in to talk! She was almost giddy with hope, doing her best to remain calm and contain her emotions. She didn't want him to think she was an immature school girl, especially since he was already a good deal older than she. One corner of Sephiroth's mouth turned up in what might have been an attempted smile, and he stepped aside to let her enter the room he had chosen to inhabit aboard the airship. It was the cabin farthest away from the others, located in the very back corner of the Highwind. It was as if he was trying to disappear... or protecting himself from a surprise attack.

Aeris walked past him, pleased but still very nervous, entering the nearly dark room without hesitation. Sephiroth's eyes followed her as she passed, as if he couldn't believe she was really there. He had lit only one small lamp on the night table beside the bed, furthering her fear that she had awakened him, though he appeared quite alert. The bed was neatly made and did not look slept in, though, and she tried to stop worrying. His black trench coat was thrown over the foot of it, and his sword rested on the cedar chest at the base. His travel bag and other equipment still leaned against one wall, as if he hadn't felt like unpacking it. Aeris looked around quickly as Sephiroth shut the door behind them, after nervously scanning the hall to be sure no one was watching. He looked so guilty, like a teenager trying to sneak in his girlfriend after dark, that Aeris couldn't help but grin at the thought. It troubled her on a deeper level, however, that he would feel the need to hide. They were doing nothing wrong... They had a right to love each other, no matter what the others thought. Aeris bit her lip, trying hard not to think of what the consequences might be for them.

"Please... sit down," he said when he had turned away from the door, running a hand back through his hair and looking uncomfortable. Aeris smiled at him reassuringly and settled into the dark green chair beside the bed, set below a small portal that looked out into the night sky. Having nowhere else to sit, Sephiroth perched himself on the edge of his bed, folding his legs beneath him. Each of them looked down into their laps, hands clasped, unsure of what to say or how to act. Aeris finally sighed, unable to take the tension any longer.

"I really missed you," she began quietly, picking at a loose thread on the arm of the chair. "The whole time I was gone... all I thought about was you. If you were all right, if you'd come find me... And you did." She favored him with a shy, affectionate smile, to which he simply nodded, only briefly meeting her eyes. In that moment, she felt the same intense jolt, the same connection to him, that she had several times before, and had to force herself to breathe again as he looked away. He was being so distant, so stubborn... yet the feeling was still there, undeniable and as strong as ever. In fact, it had only grown stronger.

"I... have missed you as well," he said after a pause, his voice flat despite the weight of his words. "I was... quite worried about you. And angry at myself for failing you and letting you be taken..." He began wringing his gloved hands in his lap, as if sharing such feelings with her was highly stressful to him. "I was supposed to protect you…"

"It wasn't your fault, Seph. There was nothing else you could have done. Zack took us all by surprise, and Cloud attacked you when you tried to save me… You kept me safe for weeks, and I'm very grateful for that. What matters now is that we're back together again, and that we'll all find a way to stop Meteor."

He finally looked up and met her eyes again, with an intensity that caused Aeris to shiver and swallow hard. She had never seen such powerful, expressive eyes on anyone, and found herself captivated. She could almost reach out and touch the connection between them, like some kind of electricity or unexplainable energy... She was certain he felt it too, but he quickly lowered his head again and looked away, leaving her feeling empty and alone. Why did he continue to push her away and fight against the love she felt for him? Didn't her care about her? Or had she read him wrong all along...?

"Seph..." she began tentatively, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it, her voice filled with nervousness. "What's bothering you? You... seem so distant... like you don't want to talk to me any more. Did... did something happen to change things while I was gone?" She hated how pitiful and frightened her voice sounded, clasping her hands together to keep them from shaking. She wanted to reach out and hold him, grabbing on tight so that she wouldn't lose him again... but part of her aching heart whispered that it was already too late.

Sephiroth said nothing for nearly a minute, the air between them thick with tension, before finally heaving a sigh and attempting to answer her. "Back there in the Crater..." he began awkwardly, still looking down at his hands. "I... allowed myself to be controlled and attacked the team. I was weak, and I am still a danger. I could feel her... Jenova... pushing her way back into my mind, and I could not stop her. And part of me... wanted to be back under her control. My mind grew so used to it... Having her there helped to ease some of the pain... I did not have to think because she did it for me. Do you not see?" he said desperately, struggling to explain himself. "It is so easy for me to return to what I was, to let her take over my mind again to do as she pleases... And even without her control, there is a... hole of sorts in my mind, a fracture... Something has not been right with me since I went to Nibelheim... or perhaps ever. But I felt something snap inside of me that day, and the damage still remains, whether I am still insane or not. I 'have a screw loose,' as they say. I am sure you saw that back in Junon Harbor." He paused, a bitter, pained smirk crossing his features before it quickly faded away, replaced by a grave frown. "I do not want you to end up hurt because of me..."

Aeris swallowed hard, a bit surprised by his long, emotional statement. She had hardly expected any answer at all, let alone this. It pained her to hear those words, but it also made sense, she realized... She had seen the darker side of him, and he thought it would turn her away. He cared about her and saw how she felt for him, and was terrified that she would get too close to the fire and end up burnt... Burnt like Nibelheim. And while she _was_ a bit afraid, she was not about to let that happen. She would not let his past rule his life and stand in the way of their feelings for one another.

"You wouldn't hurt me," she said confidently, unsure of how she could be so certain. "I know you won't... Nothing happened back there, you got free from Zack's control and did the right thing. I never would have gotten out of the lab if you hadn't freed me. You saved me from Hojo, Seph. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there..."

Sephiroth snorted, a bitter, angry sound. "I was no help to you there. I almost got all of us killed with my rage and foolishness. I... lost my temper... I lost control. I killed those SOLDIERs... It has been less than two months, and already I have broken my promise." He stared down at his hands in shame, a haunted look in his eyes. "Now there is even more blood on my hands... How can I ever hope to redeem myself?"

Maybe that was why he wore the gloves, Aeris realized... to cover the blood and the stains he could see on his hands only in his mind's eye, the sins that water could never wash away, no matter how many times he washed them or how hard he scrubbed. Aeris bit her lip, then stood and slowly crossed the distance between them until she stood directly before him. When he still didn't look up, she took a deep breath, then sat beside him on the bed and reached out to cover his hands with one of her own.

"It's okay, Sephiroth," she told him soothingly, like a mother trying to ease the fears and doubts of a frightened child. "Given the situation, it was understandable. It must have been so hard for you, to be in such a place... to face Hojo again with what you know now. I think you controlled yourself well, considering. And you _did_ get Vincent and I out of there. You had every right to be upset... I don't agree with killing, but I understand why you did it. Those SOLDIERs attacked us first, after all. But no matter what you've done… I forgive you. For _everything_. Now, you just need to forgive yourself."

Sephiroth shook his head miserably. "But... you saw me enraged... You watched me acting like a mad man! How can you still _say_ that? How can you stand to even look at me?!"

"Because I love you," she nearly whispered, looking up into his eyes and moving a hand to his chin so he couldn't look away to hide from her. "Isn't that enough of a reason?"

"No..." he said quietly, and Aeris felt her heart catch in her throat. "I do not deserve your pity, and certainly not your love... You are being childish and naive, believing that I can be changed... You will only end up dead."

"Sephiroth!" she gasped, surprised and angered by his hurtful words. "I am _not _being childish! I know how I feel, and you're being too hard on yourself, not letting yourself start to heal. I want to help you, Seph, not because I pity you, or because I fear you, or because I want to change you... I love you as you are, and all I want is for you to accept that. You need to accept that you are a human being who has suffered and made mistakes, but who is sorry and deserving of love and forgiveness."

Tears filled her eyes, and she was surprised when he finally did turn to look at her. His expression was thoughtful, tentative, as if he was trying to decide what to do. His eyes shone with what might have been unshed tears, and his mouth turned down into a deep frown as he studied her.

"You must understand..." he said quietly, his voice tense and filled with badly concealed emotion. "I... I have lived a very different life than you have. I was... raised to be a soldier, a fighter... I was taught to deny my feelings, so much so that I grew to believe I had none. All I knew of other people as a child was a cold distance, or the strike of their hands. It is still no excuse for what I have done, because I should have been stronger and been able to maintain my control. I know I was weak, I know I was wrong..."

His voice broke then, and he lifted one hand to hide his face in shame. "So many times in my life, I wanted to strike out... to hit them back, to make them suffer, to make the whole world suffer for taking my parents and leaving me in such a place, cursed with strange abilities that terrified everyone. And that day, when I thought I had finally learned the truth..."

He shuddered, squeezing his eyes closed against the pain of the memory, and Aeris had no doubt that it was playing through his mind again, the roar of the flames and the screams of the residents flooding his soul. She couldn't help but reach out and wrap an arm around him, holding back tears as she tried to comfort him.

"It's okay," she told him quietly, noting how badly he was shaking. "Go ahead and let it out... Talk to me, Seph. Cry if you want to... But it's not going to get better or go away until you deal with it."

Slowly, he laid his head down on her shoulder, hiding his face against her and trembling violently. Aeris tightened her arm around him, lifting her free hand to push back his hair and softly stroke his cheek.

"I know you're hurting," she said tenderly, fighting to remain calm when she ached to cry for him. "And it's okay for you to hurt... It's normal, with what you went through. I won't judge you for anything you ever tell me..." A tear finally trailed down her cheek, falling from her chin and onto the top of his head. He seemed oblivious to it, his eyes closed and a partially relaxed and longing expression on his face as he let her hold him. She could feel him release the breath he was holding, his head heavy on her shoulder, his breath warming her skin. She felt almost motherly, comforting him and trying to heal his scars, but knew that her feelings went far deeper than that. She felt a bit guilty for being happy to have him close to her when he was so obviously upset. But she couldn't help but be attracted to him and long for his touch, her cheeks turning red as she fought to keep her mind strictly on making him feel better.

"I just... I cannot stop thinking about it..." he whispered a short time later, finally lifting his head from her shoulder. "The fire, the screams... the blood. I hear my own laughter echo through my mind... I can see the terror in their eyes as I killed them... killed them all... Civilians, men, women, children, their pets... all dead. Because of me... I cannot rest, I do not want to eat, I can think of nothing else... Even when I do manage to sleep, it haunts my dreams. There is no escape..." He lifted a shaking hand to his forehead again, dangerously close to tears. Aeris watched in awe, not having expected him to become so emotional. He was breaking down before her eyes, and she didn't know what to do.

"I am a monster, Aeris..." he went on, his deep voice trembling and nearly inaudible. "Ever since I broke away from Jenova... I have realized... my whole life... I have been a cold, inhuman... And I... do not know how to deal with what I feel. What if I do it again? If I... If I ever hurt anyone else, I will kill myself!"

He suddenly covered his face with both hands and began to sob. Aeris stared at him for long moments, stunned, as his entire body trembled and he fought to smother out the sound with his hands. It was as if he had been holding back all of his sorrow and guilt for weeks, perhaps even longer, and the dam had suddenly given way against all of the pressure. Before her sat not a cold blooded killer or an emotionless soldier, but a broken man. He was desperate for forgiveness despite his self loathing, searching for redemption in a world that hated and feared him. She began to cry as well, holding him against her, allowing him to release all the feelings he had been holding back for so long. Aeris wasn't aware of the passage of time, but it was a long while before he stopped crying, finally choking off the wracking sobs until all that remained was an occasional sniffle or quiet gasp for air.

Silence hung in the room for a long time, Aeris unsure of what to do as he remained close to her, his head resting on her shoulder. For a moment, she thought he had fallen asleep, but then she heard him heave a deep sigh, groaning in complete misery.

"I am sorry, Aeris..." he said, lifting his head and looking away, clearly embarrassed. "I...

did not intend to... let you see me like that. I never wanted anyone to see me that way..." He paused, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "But it has been so hard... and I have felt so alone, all of my life..."

"You're not alone any more," she told him, lifting her hand to turn his chin toward her again. "I'm not going anywhere, and I won't tell a soul what happened. As long as I live, I'm going to be right here with you, helping you deal with this... If it takes the rest of my life, I'm going to help you heal, Sephiroth."

She smiled at him through the tears, the smile of an angel come down to earth to save his soul. He was unable to look away, letting her gentle gaze hold him captive. Slowly, she lowered his chin and kissed him, a tender kiss filled with love, forgiveness, and the promise of a brighter future. As she lifted her other hand to wrap around his neck, Sephiroth slowly returned the kiss with just as much feeling, losing himself and forgetting his troubles, if only for a moment. It was so easy to forget when she kissed him like that, as if trying to fill him with the light of her soul, chasing away the demons lurking within him.

Without consciously thinking about what was happening, Aeris laid back on his bed as they continue to kiss each other, pulling him down after her. Surprised, Sephiroth paused for a moment, hovering over her on one elbow and giving her a questioning, innocent look, as if requesting permission or asking for instruction. Aeris smiled up at him, her face flushed, running one hand through his hair. She wanted to hold him, to be with him, even if only for a while... even if it was only for one night. Even if everyone she knew would turn against her. None of it mattered. All she wanted was to stay there with him, giving him her love, holding his hand as he walked the road to redemption... The consequences meant nothing. The power of the love she between them was far more important, and she refused to fight against it any longer.

"It's going to be all right," she assured him again, trailing her other hand up and down his back. "You'll see."

And he believed her. As much as his own doubts raged on, the strength and love her saw in her eyes drew him in, allowing him to push them aside. He leaned down to kiss her again, this time with far more passion and less restraint, finding that it was quite easy and natural when he simply relaxed and didn't try to think about it so much. Beneath him, Aeris moaned softly, holding onto him and kissing him back with an eagerness that nearly overwhelmed him. Sephiroth could think of nothing but her in that moment, how it felt to kiss her, to have her body beneath him and so perfectly aligned with his, to feel her hands in his hair and on his back... It was as if he was drunk with it, nearly unable to control himself as his feelings for her poured out.

A moment later, when he had shyly moved down to kiss her neck, something she approved by throwing back her head and breathing raggedly beside his ear, Sephiroth felt her tighten her embrace around him. As his body responded to hers, he was suddenly hit with the realization of what was happening, where things might be headed. He abruptly stopped what he was doing and lifted his head as the thought slammed into his mind, his eyes filled with alarm. The memories of every beating he had ever endured raced through his, screaming at him to protect himself from her touch, to isolate himself from human contact as he always had. And just what did he think he was doing, anyway?! He did not deserve such a woman, he did not deserve to experience her love... No, he would not let her dishonor herself and put herself at such great risk. It did not matter what he wanted, or what she thought she wanted... Sephiroth knew that she would realize what kind of a man he was eventually, and he did not want to leave her with any regrets. Through all of his thoughts, he tried desperately to push away the one that gnawed at him the most. He was afraid... She had made him feel things he had never dreamed of, and he didn't know how to handle it. The easiest way to avoid the fear was to push her away, to retreat within himself again, where it was cold and lonely, yet safe...

"Seph?" Aeris asked breathlessly, moving one hand to caress his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I... I... I cannot do this..." He bolted out of her arms and into a sitting position, his eyes wild with panic. Aeris sat up as well, a bewildered, worried expression on her face. "I... it would not be right..."

"Seph... I love you. There's nothing wrong with us being together," she said quietly, sitting up next to him and desperately studying his face. He tried not to see the hurt he had caused written all over her face. "Did... did I do something wrong?" she asked in a near whisper, her face flushed bright red.

He rapidly shook his head, standing and beginning to pace the room in front of her. Aeris swallowed hard, her heart still racing, her mind and body filled with strong and conflicting emotions.

"Then... what is it?" she asked, her voice choked with tears. Was he rejecting her? Did he find her unattractive, or was he simply unable to love her the way she wanted? "Don't... don't you love me...?"

"I... " Sephiroth stumbled, stopping his pacing to look out the small portal, as if searching for his answer.

"I love you, Seph," she repeated again, trying to reassure him that his own feelings were okay, that it was all right to share them with her. "Please... tell me how you feel. I thought I knew but... I want to hear you say it."

Sephiroth found in that moment that he could not speak, as if an invisible force had removed his tongue and left him mute. All of it raced through his mind, all of the memories he had of her, all of their experiences together, each time they touched, no matter how much it frightened him... _Yes! _his mind screamed. _Yes, Aeris, I love you! I want to be with you. I cannot go on without you!_ But try as he might, he could not utter a sound, looking down helplessly at his feet.

Aeris stared at his back for long moments, and the tears soon began to fall again. So that was it... Now she knew. He didn't love her, even though she had repeatedly told him how she felt, and tried so hard to express it and get him to do the same. It hit her like a fist in the gut and she stood on shaky legs, swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat.

"I... I guess now I know..." she whispered, backing away from him and almost

falling over the cedar chest in the process. "You... you don't love me, do you?" she asked quietly.

Sephiroth's mind continued to scream at him, begging him to tell her, cursing his cowardice with foul words he had never spoken. But he was frozen with fear, unable to even turn and look at her.

"It's... it's all right... I understand," Aeris said a moment later, already at the door with tears streaming down her face. "Goodnight, Seph." She turned then and ran, quickly exiting and closing the door behind her. Out in the hall, he could hear her begin to sob before her footsteps hastily retreated. Sephiroth could only stand and listen, staring out the portal at the stars in the sky, new tears filling his eyes.

He loved her, but he couldn't tell her. And now, she was gone...

Sephiroth knew in that moment that his chance was gone, that he could never have the love he so desperately wanted and needed, that he had destroyed the last opportunity he had for happiness and redemption... all because he was afraid. Afraid of his own feelings, his past, what the future might hold. He was a coward. A foolish coward who had broken her heart, simply because she was naive enough to love him. But he could not tell her...that would be wrong. If he told her he loved her, she would stay with him, and she would be hurt. If she thought he could not feel, that he did not care, perhaps she would keep her distance, leaving him alone in his emotional prison and safely avoiding the fire. It was the right thing to do, he consoled himself, even as his body and soul longed to have her near again, still warm from her touch despite the sudden chill in the room. It was what was best for her, to protect her from himself, to allow her to lead a normal life, one safe from all of his problems and sins. It was the only choice that made sense...

But could he survive without her? Would he ever be able to sleep in the lonely bed he had made for himself?


	51. Chapter Fifty One: Sacrifices

**Chapter Fifty One: Sacrifices**

The next morning, the Highwind landed just outside the city of Mideel, setting down softly about a mile away from the nearest building in town. Tifa jumped the last few feet to the ground, a wide grin on her face, feeling better than she had in a long time.

She and Cloud had spent the entire night before talking, just like they used to, as if nothing had changed between them since that day in the cave. They had laughed and cried about shared experiences and pains, hugging each other in comfort and camaraderie. Each apologized for the way they had been acting and decided that their friendship had formed too close a bond for them to allow something silly to come between them.

Even so, all through the night as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, so filled with mixed pain and strength, she battled to tell him that it wasn't just friendship she felt, but love. A love so pure and deep that it nearly consumed her each time she saw him, and left her feeling both shaken and exhilarated. She wanted to spend her entire life with him, no matter how hard it might be or what stood in their way. But she had been unable to find the nerve to tell him, too afraid of the consequences for their newly patched friendship. He, too, seemed to be struggling with something he wanted to say on more than one occasion, only to clear his throat and move on to a lighter subject. Tifa was disappointed and confused, wondering if Cloud would ever love her or learn how she really felt, but she was too relieved at the moment to let it bring her down. Cloud didn't hate her, and their friendship would go on. For now, that was all that mattered to her... They would at least be together as best friends. But she was going to have to tell him eventually, or she would surely go mad.

As the last of their group made the climb down from the airship, Tifa turned her face toward the bright morning sun, glad just to be alive for the first time in many years, since she had lost everything to the anger of a mad man... But she didn't want to think about that now. It was too wonderful a day to waste on anger and regrets, Meteor on its way or not.

"Isn't it a beautiful morning, Aeris?" she asked the shorter woman beside her, feeling nearly giddy and ready to burst. Cloud didn't hate her, Cloud still wanted to be her best friend! She wanted to tell the world how wonderful he was, how she was going to take care of him for the rest of his life whether he knew it or not. But when she turned to look at her usually cheerful friend, she was met with a deep frown, her tired green eyes on the ground.

"Yeah... I guess so..." she said quietly, with much less than her usual enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong?" Tifa asked immediately, tilting her head in concern. She was so happy that things were okay between she and Cloud that she hadn't noticed her friend's dark mood before the team had left the Highwind. In fact, this was the first time she had ever seen Aeris frown, and it was intensely disturbing somehow, a feeling of dark foreboding washing over her cheerful mood.

"I... No..." Aeris answered after a pause, looking up and forcing a smile that Tifa saw right through. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, as if she hadn't slept... or had she been crying? "I'm okay," Aeris insisted when she saw the lingering worry in Tifa's eyes, stopping to smell a group of flowers for emphasis. "Wow, what pretty flowers..."

"Are you sure...?" Tifa asked, not believing her facade for a second. Something had happened to her since they'd spoken last... maybe it was the stress of being captured by Hojo? Or her fears about Meteor? She had always been able to sense the Planet's moods, after all. But somehow, Tifa had a feeling that whatever it was was far deeper, far more personal, to leave Aeris so clearly miserable and unwilling to discuss it.

"Yeah, Tifa. Don't worry about me… I'm fine." Aeris smiled again, a smile that didn't reach her usually sparkling green eyes, then turned and hurried after the others as if she couldn't wait for the conversation to end. Tifa watched her go, shrugged and heaved a heavy sigh, then ran to catch up with Cloud as they headed toward town.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud saw Tifa coming and stopped, an involuntary, soft smile crossing his still-boyish face. He never thought he would see her grin at him again, not after the way he'd screwed up and embarrassed her in front of the others. But there she was, her warm brown eyes twinkling as she reached his side, and angel rising out of the darkness that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

"Good morning, Tifa," Cloud said politely, noting that she looked very well rested and as beautiful as ever.

"Morning!" she responded brightly. "It's so nice out!" Cloud nodded in agreement, amazed at how much better today seemed compared to yesterday, though the weather had been nearly identical.

"Yeah, it's a good day to head into town and shop around for supplies," he said, feeling as if the two of them were the only people on the Planet despite the sounds of the others close behind. They didn't matter… nothing else mattered but Tifa. He was walking with his best friend again, and she was not mad at him any more. Even though his feelings went far deeper than friendship, he felt privileged just to have her at his side, honored that she would talk to someone like him at all, and his heart leapt in elation to see her so happy and smiling in the morning sun. And even though he might never find the courage to tell her how he felt, or if she would never feel the same about him, Cloud Strife was happy.

All his life, all he had ever wanted was her approval and acceptance, even when she turned away from him to play with other boys… boys who fit in and had normal families, boys who weren't small for their age, and didn't have 'sissy' names and 'freak' hair. Boys who weren't clumsy and awkward, and who didn't stutter and blush when they tried to speak. But he had won her friendship, despite how awkward he still was and how he had dared to kiss her back in the cave. The kiss was still fresh in his mind, his fondest memory and something that he would always treasure, even if they would forever be only friends. He needed her, and for now, friendship would have to do. But maybe someday...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Vincent felt much better than he had the day before as his boots hit the ground that morning, his body aching a bit less after his most recent bought of transformation. His heart was still heavy with guilt and grief, but it was a start, he supposed. As he began to follow the others, squinting in the bright morning sun, he briefly glanced over his shoulder by force of habit, searching for Sephiroth as he always did, keeping a watchful eye out for the son of Lucrecia.

He quickly found the man at the rear of the group, but something was different about him. His eyes were cast downward, his arms were wrapped protectively around himself, and his features were set into an even deeper frown than usual. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, as if he hadn't slept at all, and he was practically dragging his feet as he walked.

Alarmed, Vincent made his way back to him and fell into step at his side without a word, all the while wondering what had caused him to enter such a dark mood. He had been doing so much better, and now that Aeris was back and safe Vincent had expected him to improve further. Yet it seemed the opposite had happened… After nearly three full minutes of walking in tense silence, Sephiroth finally heaved an audible sigh and turned his head to glare at him, his eyes cold with annoyance.

"Do you want something?" he demanded, his tone enough to chill a normal man to the bone. But Vincent was anything but normal.

"Not particularly," he responded, his voice calm, hardly unnerved by the open hostility. "Do you wish to talk about something, Sephiroth?"

"Why would you say that?" Sephiroth snapped, covering a look of alarm only after it had already crossed his face. He quickly looked away, visibly chewing on his lower lip, his eyes filled with a deep pain that made Vincent worry even more. He did not know what had upset Sephiroth, but he knew it was serious, and desperately hoped the man wouldn't slip backwards down the long, dark road from which he had come.

"You appear to be upset about something. And come to think of it... Aeris looks rather unhappy as well." Vincent glanced over at the young woman, finding her at Red's side with her head down and her hair in an unusually messy braid, her hands jammed into her pockets as if she was trying to hide from the world.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Sephiroth nearly shouted, to which Vincent simply shrugged, then shook his head to himself when the younger man had turned away again.

Something was going on between the two of them, something more serious than anyone, perhaps even he, had realized... And though Vincent was usually a very private man, and never one to pry into the affairs of others, he decided he was going to find out what it was. Sephiroth was his responsibility now, whether he knew it or not. He had promised Lucrecia long ago that he would look out for her son, and he intended to do just that.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The team reached Mideel just after noon, pausing in the town square by a few benches outside the shops to discuss what they needed to accomplish that day. Cloud handed out a list of supplies they needed and the required gil, and the group began to fan out across the town square. But before they got very far, there was suddenly a deafening sound from above, followed by a dark shadow falling over the ground all around them. People nearby immediately began to look up and scream, running about desperately in a panic and shouting to one another in horror. It took only seconds for Avalanche to realize what was going on and draw their weapons.

"Holy shit!" Cid exclaimed, his spear already grasped between his gloved hands. "Look at the size of that fucking thing!"

"Another WEAPON," Red said quietly, his voice calm but his one eye wide.

"The hell is it doin' here?!" Barret exclaimed, readying his gun arm. "How many of these damn things are there?!"

"Maybe... maybe it followed us!" Yuffie shrieked, clutching her shuriken uncertainly. "Oh my gods, what are we going to do?! It's going to kill everyone!"

The creature hovered over the town on enormous wings as people continued to scream in terror and run for cover, roaring down at them. Its red eyes soon zeroed in on Avalanche as they remained standing in a semicircle in the town square. A moment later, it turned and angled itself downward, coming right toward them. It landed with an earth shattering crash that threw them and many of the townspeople from their feet as the decorative stone of the town square shattered into many pieces. Ultimate WEAPON stood at its full impressive height in the center of town as everyone scrambled to regain their footing, a metal giant come to extract its revenge on those who had dared disturb the Planet. Its tail slammed into a tall building directly behind it, smashing through it effortlessly and sending it crashing to the ground.

"We have to protect these people!" Cloud shouted, dropping into a battle stance once he had pulled himself back to his feet. "Me, Tifa, and Aeris will get the locals out of the way, and while rest of you try to hold it off until the coast is clear and we can help you!"

And then there was no more time for instructions or thought as WEAPON began to charge its various gun turrets and lasers, prepared to fight for its cause.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The battle started to go badly almost immediately, mostly due to the team and all the terrified residents being so completely taken off guard by the creature's sudden appearance. Aeris, Cloud, and Tifa tried to herd the frightened and screaming townspeople out of harm's way as the creature towered over them and let out another deafening roar, its red eyes glowing with anger and power. Vincent fired off the first few shots of the battle, aimimg at the creature's head and long neck to help cover the fleeing townsfolk, but the bullets simply bounced off of its metal hide. He cursed under his breath, fumbling to reload his gun so he could look for a more vulnerable place to aim. But his claw, which he was still not entirely used to, cost him precious seconds, and it was almost a full minute before he was ready to fire again.

People were still running and screaming in all directions, and a strong wind picked up out of nowhere, making it difficult to see and hear even with his enhanced senses as sand and debris blew about. Vincent struggled to aim for the underside of the WEAPON once he had reloaded his gun, but couldn't get off a clear shot. He was too concerned about hitting a fleeing citizen and held his fire, waiting for a better opportunity.

Nearby, Cid was futilely beating on the creature's legs with his spear, probably doing more damage to his weapon than to his target. WEAPON ignored him, and instead fired a searing laser beam right at Red and Sephiroth as they attacked it with their magic. Red dove one way and Sephiroth the other, each narrowly avoiding being hit. Vincent finally fired his gun again, this time getting off several solid shots at the creature's softer underbelly. It shrieked and began to turn his way, lifting a foot as if it intended to stomp him. Vincent didn't plan to be there when it lowered its foot, agilely rolling out of the way and behind a bench in the town square. Red managed to cast a powerful bolt spell on the creature from behind while it was distracted, while Sephiroth left a deep gash in the back of one leg with his Masamune. Cloud, meanwhile, had returned to the scene of the battle and began to strike at the WEAPON with his sword, furthering the damage Sephiroth and Red had started with their teamwork.

It was then that Ultimate WEAPON noticed Yuffie, crouching alone behind a rock and preparing to cast a spell while it was distracted by the melee attacks of Cloud, Sephiroth, and Cid. It completely ignored Vincent and Barret's hail of bullet fire and bent down to grab the young ninja instead. Vincent knew that she was dead if it got a hold of her and shouted across the clearing to Tifa, who was closest and in the best position to aid her. He knew that even with his inhuman speed, he would never be able to reach her in time.

Yuffie, meanwhile, realized what the WEAPON intended for her and screamed, turning and attempting to run away. Tifa hear Vincent's warning over the commotion and immediately placed herself between Yuffie and the creature. She bravely stood her ground in the massive creature's shadow and cast an ice spell to give her younger teammate time to escape, and the WEAPON roared in a rage. But it quickly turned back to those behind it, recognizing them as the larger threat. With one massive blast of white hot energy, it sent Sephiroth, Cloud, and Cid flying backwards, each of them landing more than twenty feet away and slamming up against the brick buildings behind them. Cloud and Sephiroth immediately began to get back up, but Cid was knocked unconscious and bleeding from his head.

Yuffie made her way across the clearing to Vincent, running behind him for cover as he fired another entire round into the WEAPON. "Thanks!" she said breathlessly, then crouched behind an adjacent, nailing the creature with a solid fire spell that seemed to short out a few of its minor systems. The creature visibly slowed down for a moment, allowing Sephiroth and Cloud to get back into the battle. Cid slowly sat up against the building he'd struck, dazed and blinking in confusion. He held a hand to his head as the blood trailed into his face, effectively blinding him.

Barret was cursing like a sailor as the WEAPON shrugged off round after round of his best shots, doing the best he could to protect Aeris as she hid behind him, staggering the creature with powerful magic every few minutes. Her attacks angered the WEAPON and sent it stumbling about in a daze, but also left her exhausted and struggling to keep up the assault. The creature nearly stepped on Yuffie and the bench she was behind after one of Aeris' magic blasts, but Vincent noticed in time to dive in her direction and throw her out of the way. He began to feel like something of a body guard... or a baby sitter.

"Ooof!" Yuffie grunted, tackled to the ground beneath Vincent. He quickly regained his footing, helping her up and firing his gun directly at the red of the creature's eyes. It was glaring right down at him, and before he could react, it had fired off a bolt of electric energy in retaliation. He was not quick enough to get out of the way this time, and knew he was in deep trouble even before the shot connected.

_Oh, damn..._

Vincent could dully hear Yuffie scream as the energy coursed through his body, throwing him to the ground with bone-jarring force. He felt as if he'd been struck by a large, speeding vehicle and could not get his body to respond for long moments, as if his brain was no longer connected to his limbs. When he finally managed to turn over onto his stomach and crawl to his knees, his limbs still twitching from the shock, he could feel his control slipping as Chaos fed on his pain and weakness and took the opportunity to emerge.

"_Not again! Not now!" _his mind cried out desperately as he fought to contain the demon, but his body was no longer listening.

Yuffie screamed again, louder, as Vincent knelt trembling on the ground, his head bent toward the earth, beginning to transform right before her eyes. The pain of the change quickly overtook him, and he was only vaguely aware of what was going on as he grew claws, wings, and fangs. His entire body was being ripped apart from the inside out, and his vision went red as he struggled to breathe. He heard himself roar, a mixture of an intense scream of pain and Chaos' rage, and then completely lost control of himself. He was no longer aware of what was going on as his mind was flooded with thoughts and desires that were not his own, anything that was truly Vincent shoved far beneath the surface.

Yuffie shrieked in terror as Chaos stood to its full imposing height beside her, horrified by what she had just witnessed. In her fear and shock, and faced with the blood red eyes and long fangs of what had just moments ago been Vincent, her trusted if not a bit strange teammate, Yuffie swung her shuriken at Chaos with all she had. The blow landed across its chest and caused the demon to stagger backwards, a long gash appearing in its thick purple-gray flesh. Chaos roared again, clutching at the wound with a clawed hand as it began to bleed, but it was more angry than injured.

"Yuffie, _NO!_"she heard a deep voice shout as she backed away in terror, turning to find Sephiroth abandoning his attack on the WEAPON and running toward her. "It is still Vincent! Do not attack him!"

She stood frozen in place, eyes wide, imagining her death in a number of brutal, painful ways. Terrified of Chaos, the WEAPON, and now Sephiroth coming her way with his weapon drawn, the young girl had reached her limit. Yuffie shrieked, then turned and ran as fast as she could, fleeing across the town and out of sight.

Chaos watched her go as if considering chasing her but instead took to the air, still bleeding from its chest. It flew toward WEAPON's head, mindlessly attacking the much larger creature as the others used its aggressive actions as a distraction and continued the fight from the ground. Sephiroth, having expected the demon to turn on the team thanks to Yuffie's assault, was relieved and turned to rejoin the fight, convinced that he could take Ultimate WEAPON down himself once the others had helped him weaken it just a bit more.

WEAPON, however, largely ignored the demon clawing at its face, focusing instead on Barret, the closest and easiest target to eliminate. With a swipe of its long arm, it used its claw to slam him backwards into a wall, knocking him out cold. Aeris, who he had been guarding and covering with his gunfire, was left standing alone in the open, facing the WEAPON armed only with her battle staff and what little remaining magic energy she still had.

"Aeris!" Sephiroth shouted, instantly seeing the danger and taking a last swipe at the WEAPON's legs before leaving the rear attack to Red and Cloud. He ran past Tifa toward the other side of the clearing, desperate to reach Aeris in time to protect her. WEAPON begin to move in her direction, everything playing through his mind in slow motion as the sound of Aeris' terrified cry for help filled the air and pierced his heart. Sephiroth growled in a rage, allowing it to fuel him on, running faster than he had ever moved in all his life. He was only a few feet away when the WEAPON swung its fist at Chaos, sending the demon flying into a tree with a sickening thud, and turned to strike at Aeris.

Sephiroth was aware of nothing else in that moment, focused only on Aeris and getting her out of harm's way. He had promised to protect her weeks before, and he would not fail again, no matter what had happened between them. In that moment, he regretted more than anything that he had not told her that he loved her the night before. He was such a fool! Why couldn't he say those words when he knew how he felt, when she had poured out her heart to him and held him through his pain? Why had he held back, and destroyed the only good thing that had ever happened to him? Why had he hurt her time and again when all he wanted to do was give his heart to her, no matter how darkened it was with his sins? Why had he been so afraid of finding what might well have been his salvation?

Now, it was too late.

There was no time for him to tell her now, and he dully noted that he was about to die without ever having let her know how much she meant to him. To die without ever discovering where those feelings could have led... And now she would never know. How he wished he could turn back time, but he could not... and he would meet his destiny without fear.

As the WEAPON lowered the great metal claw of its hand toward Aeris, Sephiroth threw himself in front of her, hearing her scream as the claw hit him instead of its intended target. A great impact exploded through his chest as if he had been punched by someone very powerful, and he found that he suddenly could not draw a breath. He stared down blankly, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open as he fought to breathe, and watched in a kind of sick fascination as the clawed digit the WEAPON had plunged into his chest and out his back was forcefully yanked out a moment later, its owner roaring in murderous fury. He raised his hand and gripped his chest, able to feel the gaping hole beneath his fingers as if observing from a distance. Sephiroth could hear his heart racing in his head as his vision grew purple from lack of oxygen, watching the blood begin to pour from the wound as if he were in a dream and not really observing his own last moments as his life flowed away through his fingers. He could not even draw enough of a breath to scream in pain, and his entire body quickly began to grow numb and disconnected, his mind whirling with chaotic thoughts he could not control.

"Sephiroth!" he heard Aeris scream as he fell to his knees, his legs giving out beneath him. He began to cough up blood and waver back and forth until he finally collapsed onto his side, immediately losing consciousness as the world that had done him so much wrong faded away...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cloud looked around in horror. He located Vincent, now back to normal, lying still at the base of the tree Chaos had been thrown into. He was clearly unconscious and curled into a fetal position, his breathing ragged, a deep cut visible in his chest through his torn shirt. Sephiroth's crumbled body lay bleeding on the ground nearby, the great General who had miraculously survived so many injuries and battles finally dead after being run through by the WEAPON's claw. Cid was just then staggering to his feet, blood soaking his clothing and running down his face, swaying back and forth as he struggled to return to the fight. Barret was still unconscious against the wall he'd been thrown into, and Cloud could faintly hear him groaning, see the muscles of his hands and face twitch with the effort to awaken. Yuffie was missing, nowhere to be seen, and Aeris appeared to be in shock. She was frozen in position and staring down at Sephiroth's broken body, her face pale as snow, as if she had forgotten about all else. Red, still struggling against the WEAPON with his magic, could not seem to do any significant damage to the beast. Tifa stopped casting Bolt spells for long enough to reach Cloud's side.

"Cloud, we have to get out of here!" she shouted, sounding almost tearful and nearly panicked. "We're going to lose everyone!"

"We can't let this thing destroy the town!" he shouted back, even though he realized they were fighting a losing battle and only getting themselves killed in the process.

Tifa opened her mouth to protest, but just then the ground beneath their feet began to shake, and several large cracks started to form in the earth all around them. A bright green liquid began to bubble up from beneath the surface, spilling over into the town square and spraying up into the air around them.

"The Lifestream!" Red shouted, staggering as the ground began to tremble like a powerful earthquake. "It is rising up for some reason! This town must be a focus point for it, and now it has been disturbed!"

Cloud was about to order them to abandon the fight and completely evacuate the town when the ground beneath he and Tifa shifted violently and burst open. Before either could react, they slipped and fell in between the widening gaps forming in the ground, plunging into the rushing Lifestream below. He heard Tifa cry out for him and Red calling both of their names before they were each sucked under, the world slowly fading away in a haze of warm liquid green. The last thing he heard was the voice of their feline companion, staring down at the place where they had just gone under in horror.

"Oh, dear."

* * *

((**Author's Notes: **I remember getting a record number of e-mails following this chapter back in the day, many of them flames and threats, haha... though I still got more total flames for having Aeris and Sephiroth getting involved with each other. I love how the title of this fic has the word 'irony' in it, because now people credit me as being either _the_ one or one of the people who more or less founded the pairing (in a good way!). Also funny how I had no idea at the time that Square even once intended them to be a couple. Pretty funny if you ask me. _~ JenesisX _))


	52. Chapter Fifty Two: Blood

**Chapter Fifty Two: Blood**

In what remained of the medical center in Mideel following the WEAPON's attack and the violent uprising of the Lifestream, a lone doctor and his two nurses hurried about from bed to bed, trying to treat a large number of patients at once. The small island town had never seen such a disaster before, and even one of the most talented medical doctors alive found himself badly tested by the sheer number of injuries, along with the severity of a few… one in particular.

Oblivious to the mad rush to help as many people as possible, Aeris sat in the waiting room with her head in both hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Red remained at her feet, nudging her leg with his head, but she was inconsolable. Sephiroth was dead.

_Dead_…

The word echoed through her mind, the sound of it hollow and unreal. She had watched him be killed right in front of her, his life ripped away as he had tried to protect her from harm. Protecting her had cost him his life... and Aeris didn't know how she would ever live without him or deal with the guilt.

Gods, the guilt…

It weighed on her mind as if she had been tied to a boulder, then thrown into the ocean to drown. If only she had been stronger and able to defend herself! If only she had been able to protect him... If only she hadn't scared him off the night before. Whether he loved her or not, she should have never tried to force him to share his feelings with her, putting distance between them when he needed her the most. She had been selfishly focused on her own emotions and desires, and hadn't realized she was being so forceful with him… especially when he had been through so much turmoil recently. She had abandoned him, just like everyone else always had, whether it was intentional or not. And now, he was gone, one of his last memories that of her back as she walked out his door.

"Aeris... please try to calm down," Red finally said, again nudging her leg with his head, trying to offer any comfort he could.

"Calm down?!" she exclaimed, lifting her tear stained face and staring down at him with glassy, blood shot eyes. "How can I calm down?! He's dead, Red! Sephiroth is _dead_, Cloud and Tifa are gone, Yuffie is missing, Vincent, Barret, and Cid are all hurt... We would _all _be dead if the WEAPON hadn't left all of a sudden!" She paused, gasping for air, her eyes filled with new tears. "This is terrible!" she exclaimed, then lifted a hand to her face and began to sob again, Red watching helplessly at her feet.

Nearly half an hour passed that way, before one of the three nurses on duty emerged from the emergency area of the medical center, her white gown covered in blood and her face tired and haggard. When Aeris looked up, however, the blond woman smiled, her blue eyes kind and gentle.

"Hello... I've got some good news for you," she said, stopping to remove her surgical mask and cap and beaming at them widely. Red wondered why in the world she was smiling. How could there possibly be _anything _to smile about at that moment? "I'm not sure how this is possible," the nurse went on, clearly excited. "The doctor is still back there staring in disbelief, but your friend with the severe chest wound survived."

"By the heavens..." Red breathed, breaking into a grin of his own.

Aeris' mouth dropped open, and she up stared at the nurse for long moments, utterly stunned. "A-alive? Sephiroth is alive?! B-but... I thought he…! All the blood, the big hole in his chest… I saw it! It went right out his back! H-how...?"

The nurse smiled softly at her, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. "I know. We're all just as surprised and amazed as you are. The doctor is calling it a miracle! He's never seen anyone survive even _close _to this kind of an injury. But your friend's body suddenly kicked in and started to heal him somehow, just when we thought he was lost for certain. It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen..."

"The Jenova cells," Aeris whispered, rubbing a hand across her eyes as the pieces started to fall into place. She recalled the time he had cut his head in battle, how he had allowed her to clean away the blood... She had watched in awe as the wound slowly closed on its own, amazed by his ability to heal himself without any kind of magic or conscious effort. And after Cloud and the others had attacked him at the Crater, she had seen it at work on a much greater scale as he survived and quickly recovered from wounds that would have permanently crippled or killed a normal man. But she'd had no idea his self-healing could be _this_ powerful...

"It's going to be a long, slow process until he heals himself completely, judging by what we've seen so far," the nurse went on, still sounding quite excited. "But we're positive now that he's going to make it. The rest of your friends are recovering nicely as well. The pilot needed ten stitches in his head and has a concussion, and the man with the gun arm took a nasty bump to his head and has a concussion as well. Your friend in the red cape's injury isn't as severe as we thought at first, and he's resting now. They were all very, very lucky... We've got a lot of people missing, and three known dead in town already." The nurse shook her head sadly, took a deep breath, then smiled down at Aeris again.

"You can come in and see him now, if you like," she said, as if she could sense how deeply she felt for him. "I'll warn you, though, he looks pretty bad, and he's unconscious... But I think it might make you feel better to see for yourself that he's alive, and it might help him to heal faster, too, if he knows you're there. Sometimes people who are unconscious can hear the voices of their loved ones at their bedside."

"I... all right," she said quietly, standing on shaky legs, her mind still reeling with the shock of first having watched Sephiroth be killed at her feet, only to be told he wasn't dead after all. But I she could do anything to help him, she was determined to be there for him.

"Right this way," the nurse said, gesturing to a heavy white door and taking the lead. Aeris nervously followed after her, Red at her side.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Inside the emergency ward, Vincent was laying on his back on one of the treatment beds, staring up at the ceiling with a vacant expression on his face, which was even paler than usual. He had awakened about half an hour before, he figured, but had not felt like attracting any attention to himself. The wound Yuffie had inflicted upon him had required a few stitches to close, he noted, but his own body was already slowly working on healing the injury as well, an ability he hadn't realized he possessed. It was certainly better than having to wait for the wound to heal at its own pace. At least some of the changes to his body had their occasional good uses...

But even as he lay there, vaguely aware of an odd itching and burning sensation at the site of the wound and aching all over from yet another transformation, Vincent wished that he was no longer there, no longer alive... Every breath he drew was a slap in the face, a reminder of what he had lost and could never have again. Once more, he had failed.

Sephiroth was dead. Dead because he hadn't been able to protect him.

Vincent had already been unconscious when Sephiroth was struck down, but he had heard enough talk in the hospital to know that the son of the woman he loved was lost. If only he had not lost control of his inner demon yet again, if only he had been stronger! He had broken his final promise to Lucrecia, and his heart ached as another wave of guilt crashed down upon it. The word of Vincent Valentine was worthless, his promises nothing but lies... He did not deserve to breathe the same air as decent people, but yet he still lived. Perhaps that was his ultimate punishment. He would never die, no... damned to walk the Planet alone for eternity, never aging, the weight of his guilt increasing with each passing year until it drove him utterly mad. Or perhaps Chaos would see to that first...

Vincent closed his eyes, lying perfectly still as if playing dead might make it so. He listened to the beeping of various monitoring devices, so unnaturally loud to his enhanced ears, the squeak of rubber soles on the tile floor, an occasional quiet whisper... The smell of the place was nearly overwhelming to him, chemicals and blood and cleaning fluids all mingling into a nauseating odor that burned his nose and eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to drown it all out, damning his senses and each painful breath he drew.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there that way, willing himself to slip away into nothingness, not even taking note of the sound of another bed being wheeled out of the operating room and pushed to rest just a few feet to the left of his own. Sephiroth was dead… None of it mattered, and he was as good as dead, too. Dead inside, but without the inner peace one was supposed to find once life has faded away. The universe was a cruel, unjust place, and Vincent was certain it was mocking him.

Vincent did his best to calm his racing, battered mind, desperate for sleep to claim him and allow him to escape, but found that he simply could not banish thoughts of Sephiroth from his mind... He saw Sephiroth lying there, dying, as Lucrecia looked down on him and sobbed. And then she turned and glared at him, pointing an accusing finger, her tearful eyes furious. _Why, Vincent, why? Why did you fail me again? Why did you fail my son?_

Vincent drew a shaky breath, fighting off a sob of intense sorrow and guilt, when a new sound reached his ears. The door to the waiting room opened and closed again with a low creak. He slowly opened his eyes, suddenly glad for the distraction from his painful thoughts. Several pairs of footsteps made their way across the room, one unmistakably Red's four-legged trot, and someone was crying...

_Aeris_.

Of course... She had come to see Sephiroth's body one last time, and Red was there to support her. He should be there, he ought to be comforting her and helping her through this... What had happened was his fault, because he had failed to protect Sephiroth, too weak to fight off Chaos, and he owed it to her to be at her side while she grieved for a man precious few had ever cared for. Who knew what it was like to lose a loved one as well as he, after all?

Slowly, gritting his teeth against the pain even as he welcomed it as punishment for his sins, Vincent pulled himself into a sitting position, blinking rapidly as his head pounded and the entire room spun before his eyes. When the world had come to a stop, the stark white walls gradually coming into focus, Vincent turned his head and looked to his left, where he had heard Aeris and Red come to a stop. Wen his eyes rested upon them and the bed over which they hovered, each of their faces a mask of grave concern, Vincent swore his aching heart stopped beating in his chest a second time.

There, on the bed that had been placed beside his own, was Sephiroth. At first, he thought the nurse that stood with them had brought him out so that they could say a last farewell to him... The sight was enough to stop his breath, the guilt nearly crushing him with its power. But then, beneath the layers of bloody bandages that stretched from his waist to just beneath his arms, Vincent watched with wide eyes as his chest shakily rose and fell once, then again a few moments later. He was breathing, which meant he wasn't...?

Vincent's eyes widened, and hope began to race through him, battling against the sorrow. He was alive! He never would have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, not from the way the nurses and doctor had been discussing his injury... But there he was, pale, weak, and bloodied... yet breathing shallowly with the aid of several machines and monitors, his limbs tied down to the bed and multiple IVs running into his veins. He looked terrible, so weak and frail, a great warrior fallen... but he was alive!

Vincent watched in silence as Aeris stood over the bed, one hand covering her mouth in complete shock and horror at seeing him in such a state, and new tears began to fall from her eyes. She appeared overjoyed at simply seeing him breathe, much the way Vincent felt, but that joy was taken away by the realization of just how close he had come to death, and how severely injured he was... how close he remained to slipping away. What if he never fully recovered? What if he never woke up? What if something went wrong and he still died? Vincent did his best to fight off those thoughts, realizing Red was now watching him with concern in his remaining eye.

"Vincent... I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, keeping his voice reverently low as Aeris gently took one of Sephiroth's hands in hers and began to softly stroke the back of it, talking to him so quietly that even Vincent could not hear the words. The nurse made herself scarce, vanishing through a doorway into the other room, where the less seriously injured people were resting.

Vincent weakly nodded his head, looking down and feeling a little self conscious without his shirt on. He hadn't really realized how thin he'd become while sleeping in the coffin all of those years, how he had neglected his body as he fought to keep his soul from shattering. The long scar that ran down the left side of his chest shamed him and reminded him of what Hojo had done to his body, and how he'd brought it on himself by failing the one he loved. How foolish, he scolded himself, to think of such a ridiculous and unimportant thing when Sephiroth lay there in such a state. Still, he could not keep himself from reaching out and taking his shirt from the chair beside his bed, carefully slipping it over his head without disturbing the stitches in his pale, nearly gaunt chest. He had always been a modest man, and somehow, the continuation of it made him feel better, more normal… less altered from the man he used to be.

"Fine," he said flatly, despite the hot flash of pain that gripped his chest each time he moved and the immense headache he had. He ached even worse than before, the combination of the battle and two transformations so close together having more than taken their toll on his tired, weakened body. Vincent forced himself to endure it, however, because he deserved it. He was a pathetic failure of a man, and the pain was a just repercussion for his many, many mistakes.

Silently, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, pushing away the thin sheet that had covered him, and got to his feet, gripping the edge of the bed for a moment to make sure he could hold his weight. When he was satisfied that he could, he methodically went about putting on his shoes, cape, bandana, and single glove, ignoring Red's concerned and amazed stare as he did so, and fighting to tune out Aeris' occasional sobs as each one tore into his soul. When he had prepared himself, slipping his gun back into his holster, Vincent turned and faced Red again, his face expressionless despite the pain and guilt that ripped through his insides as if he had swallowed a razor blade.

"I am not sure you ought to be out of bed yet..." Red said softly, noting the way Vincent swayed ever so slightly despite his efforts to stiffen himself and stand as rigidly as possible, as if nothing was wrong. Vincent ignored him and slowly walked around the foot of his bed, stopping at the side of Sephiroth's. He stared down at the younger man for long moments, his expression unchanging and his eyes unreadable. He took in Sephiroth's pallid face and then studied his chest, staring at the blood-soaked bandages that surrounded him.

"He will survive?" Vincent asked, his tone emotionless. He saw Red blink in surprise at his apparent lack of feeling before he nodded. Inside, Vincent cursed himself for sounding so cold, for letting the others think he did not care about Sephiroth when seeing him like that tore him up in side. But sharing his emotions and caring for others had gotten him hurt so many times in the past… had caused him to hurt the ones he loved the most… and he could not bear to take that chance again. No one could ever know how he really felt, his hopes and dreams, his deepest, most intense emotions... Never again. Not when she was gone...

"It will take time, but the nurse said he will live," Red said, glancing at Aeris with a look of open pity and concern.

"Good," Vincent said simply, then turned and abruptly left the room, leaving a cold rush of air behind him. He quickly retreated outside, leaning against one wall of the building and breathing hard, unable to remain in the room a moment longer. He could not deal with the overwhelming emotions racing through his heart and soul, could not face the pain and the guilt... He was a coward, unable to be there for Sephiroth just like he hadn't been there for his mother in her hour of need. His body aching and trembling, his heart reeling in agony, Vincent slid down against the wall and crumbled to the ground, laying his head down on his knees and closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms around himself and waited for the pain to pass, or the gods to strike him down for his unforgivable trespasses.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aeris could not remember a time when she felt more helpless in all her life. She stood by Sephiroth's bedside, gently holding and stroking one of his gloved hands, tears streaming down her face, her heart aching. She felt worthless, unable to heal the gaping wound he sustained because he was so determined to protect her. When she looked at him, saw how pale he was, the beads of sweat on his forehead, and the blood soaked bandages surrounding his upper body, she knew he should have been dead. No normal man could have lived through such an assault. He had been impaled by the claw of the WEAPON, through his chest and out his back, had lost incredible amounts of blood, had stopped breathing... By the time Aeris and Red managed to get him help, his heart had even stopped beating. But as he had told her many times, Sephiroth was _not_ a normal man. This time, it saved his life.

Aeris watched as his face contorted in pain, his mouth moving ever so slightly as he moaned and muttered in his sleep, heavily sedated by the doctor in case he should awaken before his body was able to handle the pain and shock. The tears continued to fall, and soon Red had turned and followed Vincent out toward the waiting area, sensing that she needed time to be alone with Sephiroth. Cid and Barret were recovering in the next room, and she could vaguely hear both of their voices, thankful that they, at least, would be all right. But Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa were still missing. And Sephiroth...

Aeris forced herself to take the seat at his bedside, never releasing her hold on his hand. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she became hysterical again, then turned her eyes back to Sephiroth, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Well..." she said, her shaky voice a mere whisper. "Looks like it's just you and me, Seph..." Somehow, talking to him, hearing her voice over the whirl of the machines, made her feel better, and a slight smile played across her lips. In sleep, even with the pain so evidently written across his face, Sephiroth looked so young, so innocent... It was easy to pretend that he was simply resting, and that everything would be all right. Aeris knew she could not leave his side until she knew he would survive with certainty, and decided that she might as well make use of their time together, whether he could hear her or not. On some level, however, she instantly felt that he could, swallowed hard, and began to pour out her heart to him.

"I am so, so sorry," she said, her voice choked with tears as she clutched his hand, her vision blurry as she watched his face, trying not to look at all the bandages and monitors, all the blood. "I... I shouldn't have let you jump in front of me like that, I should have helped myself... Gods, I should have told you to stop, tried to cast a spell, done _something_! But... I was so scared! I was too weak, and now... gods, look at you..." She began to sob again before hastily stopping herself, lifting a hand to wipe away the new tears and sniffling pathetically, shaking her head in annoyance with herself. Sephiroth would not want her to sit there and cry for him...

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't be doing this, in case it upsets you," she went on quietly, blushing a bit. "You need to rest, so you can get better. I know you can do it, Seph... You've survived so much in your life, you've always been so strong... This is nothing, right?"

She attempted a halfhearted laugh, but it came out as more of a choked sob. "I... I just want you to know that... last night... I made a mistake. I shouldn't have moved things so fast, I shouldn't have tried to force you to tell me how you feel... I am so sorry, Seph. I never wanted to scare you off like that, and then I turned and left you when you needed me, after I had just promised to be there for you! I was so stupid, so selfish! I'll never forgive myself for how I acted, not unless you get better and can find it in your heart to forgive me... I love you, Sephiroth, I did right from the start, and I always will. I don't care if you love me or not, or if you never talk to me again... I just want you to get better! Please, Seph... don't die. We... we just met, we were just starting out... please..."

With that, she lifted both hands to her face and began to sob again, trembling uncontrollably and struggling just to breathe, nearly crushed by guilt and worry for him. All of it was her fault, and now he might never be the same... Was this how Vincent felt about Lucrecia? she asked herself suddenly, sniffling and gaining a bit of control over herself after a few moments. Would she, too, still feel this way in thirty years? How did he ever deal with the pain? Already, Aeris felt like dying, and it had been only hours...

"I know how you must feel. It is a difficult thing, to stand by while a loved one suffers, able to do nothing..."

Aeris nearly jumped out of her skin, before turning her head to see Vincent in the doorway, as if he had read her mind and magically appeared. She nodded to him weakly, holding her head miserably in her hands, feeling as if her whole world had exploded in on itself. For his part, Vincent looked a bit embarrassed, perhaps at having run off earlier after seeing Sephiroth's condition. Aeris did her best to smile at him reassuringly, realizing how important Sephiroth was to him despite the way he hid it, and how hard a thing it was for him to deal with and admit, especially now.

"They say he will get better," Vincent offered her as he approached, his tone flat as he looked Sephiroth over. Even so, Aeris could see the guilt and concern in his eyes, and was touched by his clumsy attempt to comfort her. She reached out and briefly touched his upper arm, managing a weak smile.

"Yeah... I hope they're right. Because if they're not..." She hastily lifted a hand and wiped away the new tears that threatened to fall, and Vincent silently nodded his understanding but said nothing more. His presence alone made Aeris feel better, and she was glad just to have him standing there with her.

The two of them remained at Sephiroth's bedside in silence for nearly an hour, keeping a quiet vigil over him. There was no need for words, and Aeris managed to calm down enough to close her eyes and pray for Sephiroth as she held onto his hand, refusing to let him go. A short time later, she heard a door open and shut, and quick, efficient footsteps crossing the room. Opening her eyes and glancing up, she saw that the head doctor had appeared, clearly exhausted but managing a wide grin, holding out his hand for each of them to shake in turn.

"Hello there," he said, smiling warmly. "I'm glad to see this young man has some visitors to stay with him. He needs all the support he can get... I am honestly amazed that he survived this wound. It is truly a miracle, unlike anything I have ever seen. He's quite the fighter, your friend!"

"But... but he'll live, right? He'll be okay?" Aeris asked, desperate for further reassurance.

"His body doesn't work quite like anyone else's I've ever examined. It is literally racing to heal itself at incredible speeds," the doctor explained, his level of awe evident in his tone and expression. "I have nothing similar to compare him to, but based on what I have seen, yes, he should eventually heal. It may take a few days before he wakes up, weeks before he is completely better... but I believe he will be just fine. He probably won't even have a scar at this rate!"

The doctor shook his head in amazement, and a few tears of relief fell from Aeris' 0eyes. She watched as he quickly studied all of the monitors at Sephiroth's bed, nodding to himself in satisfaction, then turned to face them again.

"Right now, what he needs most, besides rest and time, is more blood," the doctor said. "He lost a great deal, and it is an even greater strain on his body to replace it in addition to healing the wound. The fact that he is still bleeding as he heals is not helping, and there is no way we can completely close such a gaping wound to stop it. We've already run through our entire supply with so many wounded… Do either of you know your blood type? He tests O Negative, which is very rare... and it's complicated by some odd DNA I found in his cells that I cannot identify. In any case, I need to find an O Negative donor, which may be quite difficult... I'll start with all of us here, my staff and your friends, then move on to asking around town if no one matches. Would you two mind being tested?"

"No, of course not," Aeris said quickly, desperate to do anything that could help Sephiroth. She hoped dearly that she would match his type, so she could give him the blood he needed... or at least that one of the others would if it couldn't be her. Vincent silently agreed, although a brief flash of concern and discomfort crossed his face before he banished it. Aeris wondered if he was afraid the doctor would discover what had been done to his body, frowning with concern. Or perhaps it reminded him too much of his time in Hojo's laboratory…

"Wonderful," the doctor said with a grin. "I'll send my nurse right in with the supplies, then be off to the next room to ask the other patients if they can help."

He shook both of their hands again, which Aeris found reassuring, then hurried off to where Cid, Barret, and some of the injured Mideelians were resting in the next room. A moment later, one of his nurses entered with needles and a few vials, and Aeris and Vincent obediently rolled up their shirt sleeves, each determined to do their part to help Sephiroth recover while still battling their respective guilt over his condition.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Aeris was relieved when one of the nurses informed she and Vincent that everyone in the building, over thirty people, had agreed to give blood to be tested in order to see if it would match Sephiroth's, even Barret and Cid. The two continued to stay at Sephiroth's bedside, Aeris quietly holding his hand and Vincent standing rigidly behind her, for nearly an hour before the door opened again.

When Aeris looked up, she saw the doctor who had smiled so brightly at them before approaching, only now, he wasn't smiling at all. He was frowning... no, _glaring_.

He crossed the room with quick, angry strides, holding a piece of paper in one hand and stopping only inches away from Vincent, almost getting right in his face. Aeris' heart began to race in terror, expecting him to give them some bad news about Sephiroth, or the search for his blood type. No, no, they had to find someone, Sephiroth had to be all right.

_Please, gods_... she prayed, focusing all she had on the thought. _Please let him be okay..._

"I don't know what kind of games you're playing with my patient's life," the doctor began, his voice cold and his eyes filled with anger as he glared directly at Vincent. "But we've wasted enough time already! Now hurry up, he needs that blood as soon as possible... and he could have had it hours ago if you had just told us you were his father in the first place! An exact match, even to part of the odd DNA!"

The doctor snorted, then reached out and grabbed a rough hold of Vincent's normal forearm, attempting to drag him off to the back room to give the required amount of blood. But Vincent didn't budge, his feet firmly planted to the ground and his entire body as rigid as a statue. Aeris' mouth dropped open and she forgot to breathe as she stared at him in shock, watching as he blinked several times rapidly, frowned, opened and closed his mouth three different times as if he could not find the words to speak, then rapidly shook his head and turned to the doctor with confusion written all over his face.

"His... father? Surely you are mistaken, doctor. I am _not _his father. I was simply... a friend of his mother's. We are not related..."

The doctor snorted again, shaking his head and growing even more annoyed, his earlier sunny demeanor completely gone, his mind entirely focused on helping his patient in any way he could.

"A 'friend.' Uh-huh. Sure, whatever you want to call it, pal. Look, my tests don't lie. You can sit and read over the results while you're in the back being set up. I don't know what's going on with the whole strange bunch of you, but I have a responsibility to my patient, and he needs your blood to help him recover. You can clean this up in court later if you like, but right now, you are coming with me! I would do it for _my_ son in a heart beat!"

The doctor attempted to drag him away again, still clearly furious, and this time Vincent did not resist, numbly following after him with a dazed, nearly frightened look on his face. Aeris stared after him in disbelief, then turned to look down at Sephiroth... then back at Vincent... then down at Sephiroth again...

"Oh... my... gods..." she whispered, her hands nearly shaking as she lifted one to cover her mouth.

The resemblance was undeniable, so strong that it left her breathless. Why had she not noticed it before? Why had _no one_ noticed it?! How could Vincent have had no idea he might have been Sephiroth's father?! Could the test results really be correct? Were the two men, so very much alike but desperate not to admit it, truly father and son? She could only sit at Sephiroth's bedside, dazed and completely stunned, her mind racing with possibilities and questions.

This was unbelievable, impossible! How would Sephiroth react? What would this mean for all of them? Shakily, Aeris took a deep breath, reminding herself that none of it would matter if Sephiroth did not get well. That was what was important now... With another deep breath, Aeris forced her mind to clear and her eyes to close, and once again began to pray for Sephiroth, channeling all of her love and the strength of the Planet into helping him heal the massive wound.


	53. Chapter Fifty Three: Vigil

**Chapter Fifty Three: Vigil**

Vincent sat in a chair at Sephiroth's bed side and stared numbly at the piece of paper he held between his claw and hand, still unable to comprehend the information it held even after reading it over countless times in the past hour. But there it was, his blood type and DNA alongside Sephiroth's... the results naming him as the man's father to an accuracy of 99.99% and on into infinity. A 95% was all it took for the document to be admissible in court, the doctor had told him, still furious and assuming that Vincent had known of the relationship all along. According to the test results he had before him, he was undisputedly Sephiroth's biological father.

His _father..._

He, Vincent Valentine, had a son. The child of his beloved Lucrecia was also, somehow, his own flesh and blood. His head was spinning with memories, questions and possibilities, his heart racing in his chest as he looked over his sleeping, badly injured son. A son who was now physically older than he was... and who had only just come to believe that Hojo was his father after a lifetime of wondering who his parents were. Now he would learn that that, too, was a lie... Vincent had _lied_ to him, thinking he was bringing the misled man the truth. How would Sephiroth react to that, if he ever recovered enough to learn of it? Would he lose all the ground he had gained when his entire world was shattered yet again? Would he kill them all, return to insanity, and aid in the destruction of the Planet in its last hours? Vincent stared down at the paper again, this time accusingly. How one little piece of information could change so much...

Vincent was suddenly hit with the realization of just how much such test results and information had affected Sephiroth's life, how powerful that knowledge could be, the harm it could do in the wrong hands, or when misinterpreted, the power of a lie... Sephiroth's whole life, built around the withholding of important information, was shattered by the discovery of facts that were really falsifications made by one cowardly man to cover his own tracks. And now, he held in his hands new information, _correct_ information, that would again destroy Sephiroth's world as he knew it and force him to react and rebuild. With all the man had been through, and in his current state, would it be the right thing to do, to tell him? Could he handle the shock, the knowledge that once again, he was not who he thought he was? What power Vincent held in his hands, information that could again change Sephiroth's life, with unpredictable consequences... And his own.

An hour ago, he had been simply Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk, rebel team member, freak, failure, outcast, sinner... and now... now, he suddenly had a child. A son whose mother he had loved more than life itself, who he would have given anything to die in the place of, who he still longed for after more than thirty years. Somehow, he and Lucrecia had created a life together out of their love, and had never known it. Never even suspected it! Each of them had always assumed the child belonged to Hojo due to the circumstances at the time, neither ever daring to wonder otherwise. The thought had never crossed Vincent's mind, though when he thought about it now, perhaps it really _should _have...

How naive he was then, how foolish he had been... Why had he never considered this?! If only he had... if only they had known! Gods, what a difference that would have made.

Or would it have? Was he kidding himself, thinking that if they had known Sephiroth was his son, Lucrecia would have left Hojo and run away with him to raise the boy in peace, to be together as a family? Would she have stopped the experiments that so altered their child and ultimately cost her her life? Was he only dreaming to dare think that they would have gotten married and lived out the rest of their lives together happily, watching their son grow up healthy and strong with pride and supporting him as he made his own choices in life? And what did it matter now, anyway, he asked himself bitterly. They had not known, had not even considered the possibility, and both Lucrecia and Sephiroth had paid the price for it. It was all his fault...

He should have known… He should have sensed it, realized it was possible, tried harder to get her to leave with him. Even if they had not know Sephiroth was his son, he still would have loved him and raised him as if he were. If only she had listened... if only he had done his part in convincing her, protecting her... But he had failed. She was gone... and now, he had learned the truth far too late, he only a shell of his former self, their son scarred and haunted by his past perhaps beyond repair. Lucrecia would never know the truth about her child, and Hojo had lived for over thirty years believing he was Sephiroth's father, thinking that gave him the right to experiment on and control him. All because Vincent Valentine was a failure.

What kind of man was he, standing by while the woman he loved allowed herself to be abused by a madman who didn't even love her? Doing nothing as she allowed herself and her unborn child- _their_ unborn child!- to undergo countless experiments and injections? Not even being present when Sephiroth was born, or when she passed away? Unable to go to her funeral, to visit her grave, to rescue their son from Hojo... He had simply given up once the mad scientist had caught him attempting to kidnap the baby and changed his body, lying in the coffin for thirty years without attempting to escape. Lying there, as Sephiroth endured countless cruelties and abuses, was lied to and kept isolated, was forced into a life over which he had very little control, and did not even realize how he was being manipulated and used. Lying there, as Nibelheim burned...

When the woman he loved and their son had needed him the most, Vincent had been helpless to act, lying on his back, unable to do a thing. What kind of a father was he? Did he even deserve to have a son?

No... He deserved nothing. But Sephiroth did. Sephiroth deserved to know. He deserved to know the truth, never to be lied to or kept in the dark again. No matter what the consequence or how much it might hurt him, he had the right to finally know who he really was, how he had come to be, conceived not as a specimen for Hojo's mad plans, but out of the love he and Lucrecia had shared. Sephiroth needed to know, so that he could truly find himself... And Vincent was going to tell him.

But _how_ was he going to tell him? Maybe it was a good thing that Sephiroth was incapacitated at the moment, Vincent mused to himself with a frown. He wouldn't blame the man for being angry... He would have been angry, too. If his own father suddenly appeared for the first time in his life, he wasn't sure how he would react. Yes, there would be a certain joy at finding a part of himself he had never known much about before... but there would also be hurt, anger, and resentment. _Why weren't you there for me before? Where were you my whole life?_

_In a coffin, my son, in a coffin..._

Finally tearing his eyes away from test results, that one piece of paper with enough weight to crush their world, he heaved a heavy sigh and neatly folded it into fourths, tucking it away safely inside one of the inner pockets of his cloak. The information was his and his alone for now... well, his, the doctor's and Aeris' in any case. But soon the time would come to share it, both with Sephiroth and later the others. Vincent only hoped he had the strength he would need to carry out the task.

He found himself studying Sephiroth's face as he remained seated at his bedside, keeping watch as Aeris went with Red to see if there was any sign of Tifa, Cloud, or Yuffie in the area, badly needing some time away to collect herself before returning to continue her vigil over the man she had grown to love against all odds. He tilted his head to one side and looked at the striking young man as if seeing him for the first time, his eyes intent as he studied every feature, every inch of his handsome face. Before, he had been struck by how much Sephiroth resembled Lucrecia... his eye color, though enhanced by the Mako, was undeniably hers, and many of his facial expressions, such as when he would frown in thought or tilt his head to the side with just the hint of a smirk on his lips, chilled him to the bone, so eerie were the similarities. He even wrung his hands and chewed on his bottom lip when he was nervous or upset, just like she always had, and he too was left handed. But now, knowing what he knew, he began to look at The Great Sephiroth, who once led a bitter war against the country where Vincent was born, with new eyes. It was as if a curtain had been lifted before him to allow him to truly see the man for the first time.

Vincent's breath caught in his throat as he stared down at Sephiroth's face, which somehow looked peaceful and nearly angelic despite his past, all he had lived through, and the injury he now fought against. The exotic slant of his eyes, his long, straight hair, his delicate cheekbones, his thin lips, his tall, lean body... It was almost like looking in the mirror, other than the hair color, and Vincent couldn't look away for long moments, captivated by the realization. Sephiroth, the greatest SOLDIER who had ever lived, a man of incredible strengths and abilities that had nearly been used for a great evil when led astray, Lucrecia's only child, all he had left of her... was suddenly so obviously a piece of himself that it brought tears to his eyes.

He quickly blinked them away, forbidding himself to show such emotion. He was not worthy to feel the shock, and the rising joy, that were running through his heart and soul. He wasn't completely alone after all, he and Lucrecia still bad a bond through Sephiroth, he still had something very important left of their love... But at the same time, he felt so guilty over what could have been and so unworthy of having such a thing that his mind reeled with it, his heart crying out to embrace and shield himself from the feelings all at once. But now that he had opened his eyes and really looked at Sephiroth for the first time, images of a wide-eyed and frightened infant with green Mako eyes peering out at him through the glass of an incubator in Hojo's laboratory haunting him as he again passed his eyes over his son, Vincent knew that the results he held were not mistaken. There was no way they could be wrong, not when they looked so painfully alike... It was time to stop doubting the results, to accept the information, and begin to deal with it.

Sephiroth was his son, and it was about time he started to act like a father, whether either of them was ready for it or not. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Vincent slowly and awkwardly reached out across the distance and took one of Sephiroth's hands in his good one, clasping it tightly for a moment before softening his grip, but not breaking his hold. It felt so odd to reach out to another person, and he had to force himself not to recoil with the fear of opening himself up to someone again. A moment later, once he was certain they were alone, Vincent heaved a heavy sigh and began to talk to Sephiroth in a quiet, soft voice, telling him all the things he needed to know about their relationship, his past, and about his mother, despite how difficult and painful it was for him to relive all of the memories, to dare share his feelings... He knew Sephiroth couldn't hear him, but perhaps it would give him the courage to say all of the things he now longed to tell him once he was awake.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yuffie sat huddled behind a large boulder a mile north of Mideel, her thin arms wrapped around herself and her head resting atop her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she found she couldn't stop shaking. It had been hours since she had run from the battle with WEAPON, but she could not stop crying, or even find the strength to lift her head, so filled with anguish and shame was she.

She, Yuffie Kisaragi, was a coward.

_A dirty, rotten, stinking coward!_

It all continued to flash through her mind, as if it had happened only seconds ago instead of hours. The WEAPON appearing and attacking them, the townsmen running and screaming in terror, her teammates falling one by one... And then Vincent had been injured while trying to protect her, painfully transforming as a result. And how had she thanked him?

Yuffie bit her lip as new tears fell, remembering the way she had looked up at Chaos, the terror that had gripped her heart when she looked into those blood red eyes, heard it roar in anger... She had struck it in the chest, so scared by the sudden change that she hadn't thought, hadn't remembered that it was still Vincent in another form. It had roared in pain, _real_ pain, like any other living thing, and looked down at her almost accusingly, as if wondering why she had attacked and considering whether or not it ought to hurt her back. Yuffie had looked into those eyes and been chilled to the bone by the evil, the darkness she saw there. Yet somehow, she still saw a hint of Vincent buried beneath… The blood all around her, the deafening noise, the rush of battle... it had been too much, and the young ninja had been terrified. Despite all of her training, all of her bravado, she had been scared like a child... like the child she still was beneath the hard shell she had built around herself. And she had run away...

How could she ever face her friends again… if they were even still alive. For all she knew, the WEAPON had killed them all after she had run. Gods, how could she ever forgive herself if... She took a deep breath, trying not to panic. No, they _had_ to be alive! They were Avalanche, they were too strong, too determined. They would have won the battle without her... right? They wouldn't be mad at her, would they? Would they think less of her, refuse to let her work with them any more? Would they realize she was just a frightened teenager who had always tried to grow up too fast, not good enough to be among them? Would Vincent hate her...?

Somehow, it was that last question that bothered her the most, and all she could think of was the way Vincent had so selflessly defended her, taken a potentially fatal blow for her, and been forced to go through a horrible transformation right in the middle of the battle as a result... All because he had been trying to protect her from WEAPON. And she had repaid his bravery with an attack of her own, blindly lashing out at him for something he could not control, something he obviously fought so hard to contain. All along, she had liked Vincent, and looked up to him almost like a father figure, a man she found to be admirable, fearless, and wise. Sure he was weird, but he seemed like a nice enough guy if you could look past the way he looked and acted sometimes. He was different from the others, yet he fought on besides them anyway, ignoring the stares and overcoming his physical difficulties and the great sorrow that was always just below the surface. He pretended he didn't feel, didn't care, but Yuffie could see through him, having done much the same with her own true feelings throughout her young life. He had lived for so long, through so much pain... yet there he was, still fighting, still protecting his teammates. She admired him for that, wanted to tell him how strong she thought he was, how she wished she'd had a father who was as brave as he was instead of a coward who stood by while Shin-ra humiliated their people and stole their land. But instead, she had struck out at him...

All she wanted in that moment was to take back her actions, whether Chaos would have killed her or not. Chaos was still Vincent, she told herself over and over... an attack on him was an attack on the teammate she felt she perhaps had the most in common with. She wanted Vincent to know that she hadn't meant to hurt him, hadn't meant to be afraid, wanted to accept him no matter what differences he may have... She wanted to apologize to the whole team for running, admit she had been petrified, and promise to try harder next time, to learn from them and her mistakes. That was what life was all about, wasn't it?

Yuffie lifted her head, frowning with determination and hastily wiping away her tears. She stood on shaky legs, her feet having gone to sleep long before, and took a moment to shake them out while battling to gather the last of her courage. Then she turned back in the direction of Mideel, took a deep breath, and began to walk.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was dark by the time Aeris returned to the medical center in the devastated town of Mideel, darkness having fallen half an hour before. It took her eyes a moment to adjust as she came through the door into the waiting room, the bright lights and stark white walls assaulting her senses. She found the room empty and was somehow grateful. Feeling a bit disturbed by how vacant the place seemed, Aeris silently crossed the waiting room to the door leading into the back and pushed it open, feeling oddly vulnerable and afraid. It has been such a terrible day, and she was utterly exhausted but couldn't sleep... She had come and be with Sephiroth.

Earlier, after a very stunned Vincent had donated blood, he had all but ordered the sobbing, nearly physically ill Aeris from the room, instructing her to go out and get some air, to help in the search for the missing members of their team and the town if she felt up to it, anything to get her mind off of Sephiroth for a while. She had not wanted to leave, but something in Vincent's tone had made her do it anyway, and she knew Sephiroth would be all right with him. He was his father, after all...

Aeris bit her lip at the thought as she walked down the hallway, to the back room where Sephiroth had been moved after receiving the blood he so badly needed. It would be quieter and more private for him there, the doctor said, and would allow him to have visitors without disturbing the other patients or getting in the way of the staff. She had been thinking about it for hours now, but was still in shock. Vincent was Sephiroth's father... it was utterly amazing, unbelievable... but true. She wondered with a rising nervousness just what that fact would do to both of them, each already so emotionally frail and closed off from others.

A moment later, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and promised herself that she would remain calm. Yes, Sephiroth was badly hurt. Yes, he looked awful… yes, she loved him, felt so guilty that he was injured, and wanted nothing more than to make it all better... but she could not fall apart again. He needed her to be strong, he needed her support, no matter what had happened between them or how her heart was breaking. And she was going to be there for him.

The time away had indeed helped to calm her and allowed her to collect her thoughts, and she was grateful to Vincent for that. But she knew she had to return to Sephiroth's side, not wanting him to think she would ever abandon him, especially not now. The search of the town had ended for the day with no signs of the missing, and she longed to be with him again, to hold his hand and share her feelings with him while he fought for his life, whether he would know she was there or not.

Aeris shakily stepped into the doorway of Sephiroth's room and silently peered inside, her eyes widening at what she saw even as she promised herself she would remain calm and try to act as if all were right with the world, as if he was simply sleeping... There, sitting at his bedside much as she had earlier in the day, was Vincent, holding Sephiroth's hand in his good one, staring down at the man's face with what might have been a hint of tears in his red eyes. He must have been there all day, she thought with amazement, never failing to be surprised by the quiet, mysterious man. Then she realized that his mouth was moving as he sat there, though his voice was too quiet to be heard. He was talking to Sephiroth.

She lifted a hand to her mouth, remaining completely still and silent, and watched in amazement, a few tears escaping and trailing down her cheeks. Sephiroth still had not moved though the bloody bandage around his chest had been changed, his skin pale and his face a mask of exhaustion and pain. The sight gripped her heart and filled her with fear and sorrow, but she could see him breathing, see his heart beating on the monitor at his bedside... He was alive, fighting so hard to recover... and she knew then that he would make it. She could feel it, as if the Planet itself was whispering in her ear. But what lasting affect would the injury have on him? How would he feel about her, when they had spent the morning before the battle not speaking after an incident that was entirely her fault? How would he react to learning yet again that his beliefs about his parentage were wrong, that his father had been there at his side ever since he had joined them? Aeris shook her head, trying to keep from panicking and worrying too much, reminding herself to be strong for Sephiroth... and for Vincent. This had to be killing him...

She remained in the doorway, just watching the moving scene before her. Vincent's hold on Sephiroth's hand was a bit awkward, but obviously gentle, and the way he looked at the younger man revealed sorrow, confusion, and even a hint of pride as he spoke, so quietly that Aeris could only make out a few words now and then. She felt bad for eaves dropping, but the scene was so touching, so full of raw emotion, that she could not look away. She was about to turn and leave, to give them a bit more time even as she longed to run to Sephiroth's side, when Vincent suddenly raised his voice so that she could hear him.

"I know you are there, Aeris... Come in."

She jumped a foot, her heart racing in surprise, then blushed and smiled slightly as he turned to look at her, feeling a bit ashamed of herself and also a bit afraid as she met his eyes. She instantly scolded herself for the fear, telling herself that Vincent could not help the way he looked, and would never do her any harm.

"I... I'm sorry..." she stammered nervously, both at having been caught and at having to face seeing Sephiroth that way again. "I... didn't mean to... I just wanted..."

Vincent lifted his clawed hand in the air dismissively, his eyes returning to Sephiroth's face as he did so. "Do not worry about it. I was... nearly finished anyway..." She could hear him fight to control his voice, battling to keep his emotions hidden, and had to blink back tears. This poor man, who had already faced so much loss and pain, was again being put through hell simply because he cared about someone else... perhaps cared too much. She wanted so badly to reach out and hug him, to help him deal with it, but knew he would never accept her comfort. The only one he wanted was long dead...

Quietly, she crossed the room, stopping behind Vincent and peering over his shoulder at Sephiroth. Gods, he looked so much like Vincent! Aeris wanted to kick herself for not noticing sooner, for not adding up the facts she knew and the strong resemblance to arrive at the truth, which seemed so painfully obvious in hindsight. She stood there for long moments, listening as Vincent heaved a heavy sigh, shaking his head in misery. Biting her lip, unable to stand seeing so much pain in a man who tried so hard to remain untouchable and closed off from the world, Aeris lifted a hand and clasped his shoulder supportively. She felt him inhale sharply, and his entire body went very rigid for a moment, but he did not move to remove her hand as she half expected. She took that as a good sign, lightly squeezing his shoulder.

"Thank you for staying with him," she said softly, in nearly a whisper. "I...I wanted to stay, but you were right... I needed time to collect myself. I feel a lot better now."

Vincent snorted quietly, his frown deepening. "You do not owe me any thanks, Aeris. I neglected my son for thirty years... It is the very least I can do."

He hung his head, and Aeris again bit her lip to keep from crying, knowing that he would not want her tears, that pity was something neither he nor Sephiroth could ever accept. Instead, she lifted her other hand to his opposite shoulder as he remained seated so rigidly, letting him know that she was there with him, that he was not alone, and that they were together in their concern for Sephiroth. Maybe, with both of them there, he would be able to beat the odds and recover...

Somehow, trying to make Vincent feel better made her a lot less nervous, keeping her mind from its constant worry and focused on more positive things, things she could control. All they could do for Sephiroth now was to be there and wait... And maybe by the time he awakened, both she and Vincent would have their feelings about him sorted out.

They stayed that way in silence for nearly ten minutes before Vincent sighed again, then turned his head to glance up at her as she remained standing behind him. Aeris forced a small smile, unafraid this time, though her heart was breaking each time her eyes found their way to first Sephiroth's pallid face, then down to the bandages around his torso and all the monitors hooked up to his body. Vincent met her eyes for only a moment, before quickly turning back to Sephiroth again. Sensing that he needed his space, that he had already tolerated far more from her than he wished, Aeris dropped her hands from his shoulders and walked around to the other side of the bed, settling into the other chair with an exhausted sigh.

"Did you find Cloud, Tifa, or Yuffie?" Vincent asked a moment later, nearly whispering and making his naturally quiet voice nearly inaudible. She still marveled at the way a man with a voice as deep as his could speak so softly, his tone almost ghostlike. Aeris had to strain to hear him, but sadly shook her head, to which he frowned more deeply for a moment. "Hmm..." Aeris waited for him to say something more, but he quickly seemed to be lost in his own thoughts again, almost as if she wasn't there. Even though he looked as if he wanted to be left alone inside the walls he had built around himself, Aeris had so many things she wanted to say, so much she wanted to ask, that she simply couldn't help herself.

"You really had no idea...?" she asked a bit hesitantly, not wanting to offend or annoy him, or chase him away when he had more right to be there with Sephiroth than she did. Vincent did indeed look surprised by the question, blinking a few times and frowning, his eyes on Sephiroth as he replied.

"No... None at all..."

"Wow..." she breathed, unable to comprehend what that must be like. "That must feel so strange... so shocking."

"Yes..." he said flatly, unable to look at her, a muscle in his jaw twitching with tension.

"Are... are you going to tell him? When he wakes up?"

Vincent was silent for long moments, but finally nodded his head. "Of course... He deserves to know. He deserves the truth... "

Aeris nodded in agreement, pleased that Vincent was going to do the right thing. She only hoped Sephiroth could deal with it when the time came, and that they two of them would be able to cope with their new relationship. "I'm glad... and you know, I think he will be, too."

Vincent lifted his head, surprise evident on his face. "Oh?"

"Well, think about it... Do you _really_ think he wanted to be Hojo's son after what he did to him?"

A flash of anger and pain briefly filled Vincent's eyes, and he had to visibly fight to control himself, the instincts of Chaos feeding on his desire to kill the evil man, battling to take advantage of the moment of weakness to break free. For just a moment, he looked so predatory, so threatening and filled with hatred, that Aeris shivered. Once he had taken a deep breath, however, the look was gone, and she released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I suppose not... " Vincent answered, his voice completely calm, as if nothing had happened… though Aeris did detect a note of tension in his tone. "But he only just learned that Hojo was his father... and now, I will take that from him, too. I lied to him, misled him, and he will have to again redefine his world. How can he ever trust me again..."

"I know, Vincent, but... I think he would much rather be related to you, an honorable man who's doing the right thing, a man who obviously loved his mother very much. I think he'll be shocked like you are, maybe a little angry and upset at first... but in time, I think he will accept it, and maybe even be pleased."

Vincent thought on that for a moment, finally nodding his head a bit absently. "I can only hope so. I..." he paused, a troubled, uncomfortable look crossing his face, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't entirely sure he ought to reveal his feelings. "I... _want_... to be his father. He is Lucrecia's son, and to be his father is... an honor..."

Vincent quickly lowered his eyes, not wanting Aeris to see the emotions and naked pain on his face, but it was too late. She swallowed hard at the power of it, almost able to feel his sorrow and regret herself.

Vincent was very still for nearly a minute, then abruptly stood from his chair. When Aeris looked up, she saw that his face was once again an emotionless mask, eyes already on the door. She frowned, feeling guilty for having made him uncomfortable, but could not find her voice as she reached out and took Sephiroth's hand in hers.

"I will leave you alone now..." he said quietly.

"You... you don't have to go, Vincent. I'm sorry if I-"

"No... You need time with him. I will return later..."

Aeris nodded mutely, watching his back as he silently vanished from the room, walking swiftly down the hall as if he needed to escape. Escape his past, his emotions... She shook her head sadly, then turned back to Sephiroth, squeezing his hand and managing a weak smile.

"Well... Since we have some time alone, why don't I tell you a story?" Her voice broke for a moment, and she took a few seconds to collect herself before going on. She would not cry, not now... Now, she was going to be there for him, as she hadn't been the night before.

"How about I tell you more about when I was a little girl?" she asked quietly, staring down at his face… wondering if she stared long enough, his eyes would open and he would be well again. "I know, that might be boring, but... Just listen, and maybe when you wake up, you can tell me about when you were a boy. I bet Vincent would like to hear that story, too..." She took another deep breath, then began to tell her tale, sharing all her memories and deepest feelings with him as she prayed for his recovery throughout the night.

* * *

((**Author's Notes**: If you'd like to read a short story about the night Vincent tried to rescue the infant Sephiroth, please check out my one-shot 'The Last Act.' Thanks! ~ _JenesisX_ ))


	54. Chapter Fifty Four: Lifestream

**Chapter Fifty Four: Lifestream**

One moment Tifa felt herself sinking into an endless void of warm, green liquid... and the next, she stood in the center of a platform in a vacant room, though no walls or ceiling were visible. For a moment, she panicked and thought she was standing in outer space, but quickly dismissed the irrational thought and relaxed a bit when she realized she could breathe, and also move around normally. She took a few experimental, hesitant steps forward, surprised when nothing unusual happened, her footfalls echoing into the nothingness around her.

Where _was_ she? The last thing she remembered, she and the others had been fighting a WEAPON in Mideel, and the ground had opened up beneath them, allowing the Lifestream to swallow her... and Cloud! What happened to Cloud?! Was he all right? Did he get out?

_Oh my gods, am I dead?_

Tifa's heart began to pound in her chest, and panic and terror gripped her insides as she looked around the void in terror. No, she couldn't be dead! She was only twenty-two years old, she had a purpose in life, she had a future! She had so much she still wanted to do, so much she still needed to tell Cloud! Gods, was he dead, too? Or had he survived? Would he be sad that she had died? Would he miss her?

_Wait a minute… _

She could breathe, she realized, and still _felt_ very much alive, too. The twisting of her stomach was real, the pounding of her heart, the tears in her eyes... there was no way it was all just an illusion, and this certainly didn't seem like a place where the dead would go. She _had _to be alive, she had to be able to get back to Cloud and the others! But where was she, and how could she escape?

Tifa walked in a small circle, her eyes scanning the blackness all around her. But when she returned to her original position, her eyes widened and she couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Where moments before there had been only blackness, there was now a stone path, a path she knew all too well... A path that led into the warm light of a very familiar town.

_Nibelheim._

Tifa took a nervous step forward, feeling strangely drawn to the scene before her despite her rising fear. The town looked so perfect, just the way it had when she was a little girl... It was beautiful, and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. This wasn't a mockery built by Shin-ra to cover their greatest shame, this was the real thing. Just inside the town gate stood a blond, spiky haired little boy, his head down, unmoving as the rest of the town went about its business all around him as if he didn't exist.

_Cloud! _

She had found him! But... why did he look so young...?

"Cloud?" she whispered, taking another step forward. He did not move or respond in any way. She swallowed nervously, continuing to approach until she had stepped out of the blackness and into the town, stopping just a few feet from his side.

"Cloud, it's me! It's Tifa... Are you okay?"

Young Cloud finally turned to look at her with confusion. He was no more than ten years old, his blue eyes without the unnatural glow of Mako exposure. Her mouth dropped open as she looked him over, amazed by how young and innocent he looked. She opened her mouth to speak again, but the world all around her suddenly began to spin and blur. She felt as if she was falling into the void again, losing herself forever.

After a few moments the spinning stopped, and she found herself alone again... standing in her childhood bedroom. Tifa looked around in amazement, filled with sorrow and rushing memories, watching in shock as, suddenly, a small brown haired girl in a black dress ran sobbing into the room, falling to her knees by the window and putting her head down on the padded sill. Her shoulders shook with sorrow as she cried inconsolably.

"Mama..." she gasped in between sobs, repeating the word over and over again. "Mama, no..." Tifa could only stare in horror as she watched her younger self cry, the memories of that day rushing back and filling her own eyes with tears. The day her mother had died...

"You were upset," a quiet, familiar voice said, and Tifa nearly jumped out of her boots. When she turned her head, she found a very grown up Cloud at her side, watching the scene vacantly. There no emotion on his face, as if a part of him was missing.

"Cloud!" she exclaimed, filled with joy through her sorrow. "It's you! You can talk to me! But how...?"

"I wanted to make you feel better..." he continued absently, as if he hadn't heard her speak. He didn't even turn to look at her.

Tifa, shaking with emotion, turned her head and followed Cloud's gaze out the window. There, on the street below and staring up longingly at the house, was his younger self again. Her counterpart was crying too hard to notice him as he stared up at her, an obvious longing on his face, his desire to help her evident in his boyish features. Just as young Tifa began to lift her head, perhaps sensing him there and about to notice, maybe even invite him up as he had always dreamed she would someday, two other boys entered the room behind her, rushing over to hug and comfort her. On the street below, young Cloud saw them and frowned, lowered his head, and dejectedly walked away.

"I wanted you to notice me," the Cloud at her side said in nearly a whisper. Tifa opened her mouth to respond, but the world around them began to spin again, and she heard herself cry out in alarm.

Another scene was quickly before them, a snowy countryside leading to the Nibel Mountains. Young Cloud struggled to keep up with Tifa and her friends, friends who kept taunting him and clearly didn't want him around. They were teasing him for being small and having a 'sissy name'… Mocking him because he didn't have a father and his clothing was old and worn because he was poor. Tifa swallowed her guilt, remembering all too clearly the way everyone had always treated Cloud, and most painfully the way she had never had the guts to stand up for him.

The scene suddenly fast forwarded, young Cloud and Tifa now alone, accidentally separated from the others and lost in the snowy mountains… trying to cross a wooden bridge to find the way home. Suddenly, the bridge collapsed under their weight, sending them both several stories to the ground. And as young Cloud struggled to carry the injured Tifa home, voices echoed from the darkness around them, demanding and angry.

"Cloud! What did you do to her?!"

"Why would you take her to such a dangerous place?"

"How could you let this happen?!"

"What's _wrong_ with you, Cloud?"

At her side, the adult Cloud sighed heavily. "I wanted to protect you..."

Again, the scene before them began to blur and quickly vanished before she could react. A moment later, it stopped again at another familiar place...

Tifa saw herself again, a few years older than last time and wearing a long braid, shorts, and a t-shirt. She was sitting on the well at the edge of town with her legs dangling over the edge, her sandals ready to fall from her feet at any moment. She was clearly waiting for someone and kept looking about expectantly, and Tifa swallowed hard as she watched.

"That night at the well... I remember this, Cloud." She turned and looked at him as he stood silently at her side, watching as his younger self appeared, awkwardly approaching the well with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Hi..." he said shyly, sitting beside her only after she had gestured for him to do so. He was still very thin but had grown a few inches, his blond hair as wild and spiky as ever.

"Hi," young Tifa replied, smiling a bit. "I didn't think you were coming," she said, looking very nervous and shy, even blushing a bit.

Young Cloud shrugged awkwardly. "I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Tifa asked in disbelief, her brown eyes widening. Cloud nodded solemnly.

"I'm going to join SOLDIER. Maybe someday, you'll see me in the papers, just like Sephiroth."

"I wanted to make you notice me, to think I was strong," the adult Cloud whispered at her side. "I wanted to impress you..."

"You joined SOLDIER, for _me_?" Tifa whispered. Cloud didn't reply, still not looking at her, completely focused on their younger selves.

"Wow..." young Tifa was saying. "I bet you'll be famous! Before you go... will you make me a promise?" she asked shyly, her cheeks a bit pink as she glanced over at Cloud.

"Okay," young Cloud said without pause, as if he'd have agreed to anything she asked.

"If I'm ever in trouble, will you be my hero and come and rescue me? I always wanted to have a hero..."

Young Cloud smiled a bit proudly, sitting up a little taller. "I will! I'll come back someday, when I'm famous. I promise."

By now Tifa had grown was used to the blurring and jumping about, needing only to blink a few times to adjust when it suddenly happened again. This time, she watched as Cloud, Sephiroth, a dark haired man, and two lower ranking guards entered Nibelheim together. Tifa watched as Cloud and Sephiroth spoke briefly, then headed to the Inn with their party. And then suddenly it was morning, and her younger self had joined them at the edge of town, proud that she would get to guide them through the Nibel Mountains to a reactor that had been malfunctioning. Tifa swallowed hard as she watched with a feeling of impending doom...

If only they had known! But how could they have? Sephiroth seemed cold and disciplined, but certainly not violent or insane. She remembered how she had looked up to him and admired him, even thought he was handsome! No one had seen the buried anger inside of him, how frail his brilliant mind really was... not until it was too late...

The party was at the reactor a moment later in the vision before them, and Tifa watched her younger self become annoyed at having to wait outside. She watched as she paced outside, but the scene suddenly changed to an inside view. Sephiroth was peering into one of the pods in the reactor, but suddenly recoiled, a look of horror and confusion on his face. She could not hear what he was saying, but watched numbly as he began to attack the pod with his sword, clearly furious, his men looking on in shock at his uncharacteristic behavior. After damaging the pod and freeing the monster within, Sephiroth stormed out... right past her, down the path, and to the Shin-ra Mansion and its basement library, where he stayed all through the night.

When the scene next changed, Tifa was standing in a burning building... but it was more than that. It was Cloud's house. She saw a woman lying on the floor, dead, and gasped when she realized it was Cloud's mother. She turned and ran out the door in a panic, but was greeted with nothing but flames, the roar deafening, the heat smothering... but over it all, she could hear Sephiroth laughing in the grip of madness. She looked up and watched helplessly as he cut through the townspeople who opposed him one by one as if they were mere insects, then turned and marched through the flames, unscathed, toward the reactor. Tifa felt sick to her stomach as she watched her younger self race from town after him, fury in her young eyes at having watched him destroy her hometown, the place she loved. She knew what happened next...

A moment later, she watched as the girl she had been ran inside the reactor, only to find her father, who had been guarding it and patrolling for monsters, dead from a massive sword wound. She watched as his blood stained her white tennis shoes, the teenager staring down in horror as she realized she was now an orphan.

"No! Daddy!" she sobbed, and Tifa began to cry as well, trying to look away but finding herself unable. "Sephiroth!" the girl screamed in anguish and fury, before picking up the sword her father had carried and marching so bravely, so foolishly, into the reactor.

Tifa couldn't help but scream as she watched her younger self come up behind the much larger Sephiroth as he attempted to free Jenova from the reactor, watched him turn with madness in the eyes she had once admired, lift his sword, and strike at her small, frail body with the cold, sharp metal. She stared in horror as the girl bounced down the stairs and landed in a bleeding heap at the bottom, just as the black-haired SOLDIER, which Tifa suddenly realized was Zack, raced in and tried to stop Sephiroth, only to meet the same fate... Cloud came running in a moment later, a dying Zack weakly telling him to kill Sephiroth, his eyes wide in fury and his sword drawn after finding young Tifa's bleeding body in the doorway.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted, shaking with rage. "Tifa... My town... Give it back!"

Tifa stared numbly as the two began to battle, down the stairs and out onto the catwalk crossing the reactor, stretching over the life stream below. She watched as Sephiroth stabbed Cloud through the shoulder with the Masamune, laughing insanely and picking him up off of the ground while he was impaled upon the weapon. But Cloud was able to free himself after a few moments of pure agony, slicing Sephiroth across the chest with his own sword while the man was busy staring in shock that he had not already died or given up.

"Argh... who... are you?" Sephiroth asked, gripping his injury, as if he no longer recognized his own soldier. Cloud simply grit his teeth and struck him again, sending Sephiroth over the railing and into the Lifestream below, screaming in rage all the way down.

And then all was silent...

Tifa suddenly found herself surrounded by darkness once more, feeling strangely exhausted although it was as if she had never moved from where she stood. And at her side, on the edge of the platform she'd been returned to, sat Cloud, his eyes on the ground, his sword at his side.

"Cloud..." she said, approaching him slowly. She stood behind him for a moment, and when he still did not move, awkwardly sat beside him, very much like she had at the well that night. "Are you okay?"

"Guess so..." he mumbled, looking down at his hands, which were clasped tightly in his lap.

"I... I'm so sorry, Cloud..." Tifa whispered with tears in her eyes. "I never meant to treat you so badly... I didn't realize how you felt..."

"It's okay," he said quietly, shrugging.

"No, it isn't!" Tifa said, her voice choked with emotion. "You cared about me, did so much just to impress me, then you saved my life by getting rid of Sephiroth... I was so lucky Zangan had seen me go to the reactor, or I might have bled to death. But _you_ protected me by taking out Sephiroth, just like you promised. You _are_ my hero..."

"No... I didn't get you help... I was injured and couldn't get up, and when Shin-ra came to investigate, they didn't find Sephiroth or you, but they found Zack and I, still alive..."

Tifa's eyes widened as she realized what Cloud was revealing. His memory! When she had found him at the train station in the Midgar slums months before, he had been pale, weak, and very tired, and had no memory of how he had gotten there. He could hardly talk for nearly a week, and when he finally did, it had mostly been short sentences and one word answers. All he knew for sure was that Sephiroth had burned Nibelheim, and that he was going to make he and Shin-ra pay for it. After that, his mind was a blank.

"Cloud... you remember now? You know what happened to you?!" she asked, wide-eyed.

Cloud nodded weakly. "Yeah... They took us to Hojo, in the basement of the Mansion... it was mostly stone, so it didn't burn like everything else. He put us in these strange containers, injected us with Mako and Jenova cells. Zack helped me escape, because he was... stronger than me. Hojo said I was a failure because the Mako made me so sick... He... didn't even give me a number."

Cloud looked down at the back of his right hand for a moment and sighed. "I wasn't even good enough as a lab specimen... How can I ever be good enough for you?"

Tifa stared at him for long moments, tears running down her face. "Cloud, no... You were _always_ good enough. I was just too caught up in my own life and with my other friends to realize it. You were always the one who really cared, and I never did anything for you... I'm so sorry, Cloud..."

"I love you, Tifa," he said suddenly in response, looking over at her with shy blue eyes. "I always have. It doesn't matter if you love me back or not, but I had to tell you..."

Tifa lifted a hand to her mouth and stared at him in shock, beginning to tremble with emotion as more tears fell from her eyes. He loved her! Tifa wanted to jump up and down for joy, but finally managed to take a deep breath and compose herself before losing it completely. He looked so ashamed, so afraid, that she knew what she had to do.

"Oh, Cloud... I love you, too." Then she leaned over and kissed him, shyly at first, her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. His arms found their way around her waist a moment later as he desperately kissed her back. When it ended, Tifa stayed close in his arms, lifting her hand and gently placing it against his cheek. He smiled down at her then, tears shining in his blue Mako eyes.

"I guess we should go back now..." he whispered, brushing a stray stand of hair from her face.

"Back? What do you mean?" she asked, still confused over where, exactly, they were, and not really caring much now that she was in his arms.

"We're in the Lifestream. But we're alive, so we can't stay here. We need to go back to the others..."

Cloud stood then, reaching down and taking her hand in his. She accepted it and stood at his side, and as they embraced each other and held on tight, they began to rise in the air as if floating, moving faster and faster until the world again faded away.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tifa and Cloud woke up a short time later, lying side by side on the beach just outside the city of Mideel. Each was soaked and exhausted, but uninjured. Together, they stood and shakily walked back into town without a word, hand in hand although neither could find the courage to look in the other's eyes and discuss the feelings they had shared while in the Lifestream. Cloud felt like he was walking on air despite his soggy clothing and the cold breeze that chilled him, although part of him was certain it was all an illusion that would vanish should he dare to speak of it.

Finding the town to be largely destroyed, they headed for the medical center, one of few structures left mostly undisturbed, hoping they would find the others there. They had collectively sustained multiple injuries, after all, and it seemed like a logical place to begin... if they hadn't all been killed in battle. Even so, Cloud was still a bit surprised to find both Red and Vincent in the small waiting room, Vincent sitting stiffly in a chair in one corner and Red curled up at the base of another, awakening from a nap when he heard the door open.

"Cloud! Tifa!" he exclaimed, his one eye shining with joy as he leapt to his feet and ran over to them. "You're alive!"

Tifa broke into a grin, clearly happy to see their friend as he nudged his head against her leg in greeting. Cloud nodded down to Red, also glad to see him, but immediately shifted back into leader mode. That was easier to deal with, after all, and the status of the team was the most important thing at the moment, even when he would have much rather gone somewhere quiet with Tifa to attempt to sort things out.

"Is everyone here?" Cloud asked, briefly glancing at Vincent, who remained silent and still, appearing to be either asleep with his eyes open or very deep in thought. He never even blinked.

"All but Yuffie. We still do not know where she went..."

"I saw her run into the hills, after Vincent, uh..." Tifa paused, throwing the man a brief, awkward glance. "After she hit him. I think she was scared."

"Understandable," Red agreed. "She is but a child."

Cloud almost reminded him that, for one of his kind, _he_ was still a child as well and hadn't run off in terror, but held his tongue in time.

"Hopefully, she'll come back soon," he said instead. _If she's still alive_, he added to himself grimly. He would never be able to forgive himself if the young girl had been badly injured or had even died while under his command. How would he ever tell her father?

He had no more time to think about it, however. The door to the back room suddenly swung open, and a rather haggard-looking, breathless young nurse burst through the door. She looked around in a panic for a moment, scanning the room until her eyes finally came to rest on Vincent. Cloud, still holding Tifa's hand despite the questioning looks Red had been giving them since they entered, watched in puzzlement, wondering what was going on.

"Mister Valentine!" the woman exclaimed, standing in the doorway and holding the door open. Inside, the sound of racing footsteps and a few shouts could be heard.

As calmly as a placid lake, Vincent turned his head and looked her way, though a bit of concern shone in his red eyes when he noted her current state.

"Yes?" he asked quietly, betraying no emotion.

"We could use your help back here!" the nurse exclaimed, throwing a worried look over her shoulder as a doctor hurried down the hallway behind her. "Your son is waking up!"

Vincent was on his feet and through the doorway almost too fast to see, never making a sound, as if he were a ghost and not a man. The nurse immediately rushed after him, leaving the door to slam shut behind them.

Cloud and Tifa both stared at the door for long moments with the same stunned, confused expression. Almost comically, both turned to look down at Red at the same time, the question in their eyes before they spoke it in unison.

"His _son_?"

Red nodded, looking suddenly uncomfortable, as if he really wished he didn't have to be the one to explain.

"Wait… Vincent has a son?" Cloud repeated, still staring at the door.

"Yes…" Red replied awkwardly.

"He was... here in Mideel?" Tifa asked, frowning, trying to figure out what was going on. Vincent had never mentioned having a child, though he did seem to keep many things to himself.

"You... could say that..." Red said, shifting his weight and rising to start pacing across the room.

In the background, more shouting and hurried footsteps could be heard, as if something serious was occurring in the rear of the hospital. There was a horrific scream a moment later, followed by a loud crash and more frantic yelling.

"Red..." Cloud said, finally looking away from the door and down at his feline

companion with alarm. "_What_ is going on?" Cloud did not like being left in the dark, fixing Red with an insistent stare.

"Cloud... Tifa... sit down," Red said, stopping to do just that himself, finally accepting the unpleasant position he'd been forced into. Still puzzled and becoming more frustrated, Cloud complied, lightly pulling on Tifa's hand until she sat beside him. Both were completely focused on Red by then despite the continued noise in the background. They stared at him as he cleared his throat, sighed, then lifted his head to gaze at them with his remaining yellow eye. His expression was usually so full of pride and wisdom, but now there was a visible discomfort… and fear.

"You will not like what I have to tell you, but you must know..." Red paused, shaking his head, then forced himself to go on. "Cloud, Tifa, while you were gone... we learned that Sephiroth is Vincent's son."


	55. Chapter Fifty Five: Stitches

**Chapter Fifty Five: Stitches**

A short time later, Vincent emerged from the back room of the medical building, his usual air of calm firmly in place as he silently entered the waiting area without looking at anyone, took the seat he had previously occupied, and returned to staring at the far wall as if nothing had happened. Cloud and Tifa could not help but gape at him, still in shock over what Red had revealed to them about Vincent and Sephiroth, unable to comprehend why he had not told them, and how he could seem so calm and casual about the whole thing. Before either had a chance to speak, however, Red broke the awkward silence, as if sensing the growing tension in the room and attempting to head it off before it got out of control.

"How is he?" Red asked quietly, his tone gentle as if he did not want to upset Vincent. To Cloud, the idea was ludicrous, and his frown deepened in response. Vincent didn't have feelings any more, did he? He certainly didn't act as if he did most of the time... And he had lied to them all along, hidden his relation to Sephiroth from all of them and maybe from the madman himself as well... All to what ends? Did he have a hidden agenda? Was _anything_ he had told them really true? In any case, Cloud was not about to give him any pity, especially with regards to Sephiroth's health.

"He is in considerable pain... but he will be all right. The doctor has sedated him again so that he can rest and continue to heal. Sephiroth managed to ask Aeris to stay with him before losing consciousness again, and she complied," Vincent said flatly, still staring at the far wall and speaking as if they were discussing the weather or something equally as unimportant, and not the life of his son.

"That's good news," Red said, actually smiling at the expressionless man and looking genuinely relieved. _Smiling_ at him! How could he, after what Vincent and Sephiroth had done? Cloud exhaled sharply, unable to contain himself any longer despite the worried gaze he won from Tifa. She seemed to know he was about to say something they might all regret, but he knew he had to do it, for himself and for the rest of the team. He was their leader, after all, and he deserved to know what was going on.

"As _thrilled _as I am to hear that Sephiroth will live," he began tensely, the sarcasm dripping from his words and his eyes cold as he turned to look at Vincent, "I'd sure as hell like to know what's going on here."

Vincent did not move for long moments, then slowly turned his head to meet Cloud's accusing gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, as if he hadn't a clue why the younger man was upset. Cloud's eyes widened in surprise at the response, and he shook his head in frustration.

"You know full well what I mean... "

"I am afraid I do not."

"You lied to us, Vincent."

"Lied to you?" Vincent repeated, blinking as if he hadn't expected the accusation. Now, his brow wrinkled ever so slightly beneath his red bandana and his eyes briefly showed a flash of confusion, perhaps even concern.

"Yes," Cloud said slowly, becoming frustrated with Vincent's calm, emotionless responses, the way he was avoiding the issue as he always did when he would rather not discuss something. "You lied."

"No, I did not," Vincent replied, his red eyes intent on Cloud though his pale face remained a mask of calm. "Everything I told you was the truth."

"I'm afraid not," Cloud said, narrowing his eyes a bit. "You told us Hojo was Sephiroth's father. Remember _that_?"

Vincent paused for a moment, then offered him a small shrug. "So I did."

"And now suddenly _you're_ his father?"

"That would seem to be the case."

Cloud nearly bolted to his feet in frustration, wanting to grab Vincent by his collar and shake him until he gave a straight answer, but Tifa placed her hand on his forearm to stop him. He settled for grinding his teeth for a moment, feeling his face grow red with anger and frustration as his mind raced with questions and angry thoughts. Talking to Vincent was like talking to a tree... a very calm, quiet tree. And at that moment, Cloud wished he had a chainsaw.

"So if you told us _Hojo_ was Sephiroth's father... and now we learn that _you're_ his father," Cloud explained slowly, as if talking to an idiot, "Would you please explain to me, Vincent, how that is not a lie?"

"..."

"You can't answer that, can you?" Cloud asked, unable to help but feel a little triumphant, ignoring the wary gaze Red was casting his way, as if begging him to close his mouth.

"You know I'm right... We trusted you, believed your story no matter how odd it was, let you try to stop Sephiroth your way, let both of you join us even though he's an insane murderer and you transform into a demon! Something _else_ you didn't bother to tell us until we found out by accident. You _lied _to us!"

"No."

"No?!" Cloud exclaimed, completely flustered. "You told us, told Sephiroth, that Hojo was his father, that you were just an acquaintance of his mother's! And now, suddenly, you're his father instead of Hojo! How is that not lying?! You should have told us! I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull here, but I'm not going to have you messing around with my team any longer. Why the hell didn't you tell us?!"

"_BECAUSE I DID NOT KNOW!_"

Vincent's sudden explosion, a forceful, shouted statement filled with intense anger, silenced the room. No one had ever heard him raise his voice before, and the look in his red eyes was enough to send a chill down Cloud's spine.

"I did not know..." he repeated in a whisper, standing in one smooth motion and silently storming out the door with a slam, leaving a cold breeze behind him and a chill that went much more than skin deep.

"He... he didn't know?" Tifa asked after several moments had passed in a heavy, near smothering silence, Red shaking his head sadly and Cloud staring at the door, still digesting what had just transpired and unable to help but feel a bit afraid. The look in Vincent's eyes had been utterly predatory, furious, _evil_... Not even Sephiroth's cold gaze had ever made him feel the way Vincent's had. Did it have something to do with the way he could transform? What was he thinking at that moment, when he had Cloud fixed in his blood red gaze? Cloud swallowed hard, telling himself that he was being ridiculous, but could not stop his heart from pounding in his chest even as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"No," Red said almost sadly. "He only just found out when they were testing for donor blood types that would match Sephiroth's... You can imagine how he must feel."

"You're serious?" Cloud asked, turning his eyes to Red for a moment. He trusted Red more than anyone else except for Tifa, and when their feline companion mutely nodded his head without pause, he knew it was the truth. "Gods..." Cloud whispered, lifting a shaking hand to nervously brush back a few wild strands of blond hair from his forehead, which had broken out in a cold sweat after his confrontation with Vincent. "You're _sure_ he didn't know? He really didn't...? He thought that Hojo was...?"

"Indeed. I am very sure. Aeris was there when they told him, if you wish to speak to her later. The look of shock was unmistakable on his face... And as you have seen, he does not show his emotions easily, but when he does, they are genuine. He honestly thought Hojo was Sephiroth's father. As Sephiroth _still _does..."

"Damn... " Cloud whispered. "I'm an idiot," he added with a weary sigh, slumping back in the chair and shaking his head miserably. "I just thought... maybe he was trying to pull something on us by not telling us, that he and Sephiroth were planning something. I can never trust Sephiroth again, and since Vincent has been helping him all along... Well, shit."

"It's okay, Cloud," Tifa said, her hand still supportive on his arm. "It was a mistake... We've all been through a lot lately, especially the last two days. I'm sure he'll understand if you explain what happened and apologize to him."

"Apologize...? Great," Cloud said with a sigh, not up to having to do such a thing, especially not to the father of the man he hated with all his being. And after the way Vincent had looked at him, with near murderous fury that dominated his face before he turned and walked away, Cloud wasn't sure he wanted to face the man alone any time soon.

"Later," Tifa amended, noting his expression. "Let him cool off… take some time and get your thoughts together... This is unbelievable. Although, you know..." she said, pausing thoughtfully, lifting her wide brown eyes to the ceiling, "It does make sense, given what Vincent told us about his past. And they _do_ look a lot alike come to think of it... Wow..."

She trailed off absently, and Cloud heaved another sigh, wishing he could vanish into the chair and never return. But then Tifa turned and smiled at him, still a bit shyly, her eyes warm and affectionate as he met her gaze and offered a smile of his own, his cheeks flushing red despite himself. Shared memories of their time in the Lifestream washed through both of their minds as their eyes met, and this time the fluttering of his heart was not due to fear. Suddenly, Cloud knew that despite the latest turn of events, everything would be all right.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Vincent sat perched on a limb more than thirty feet above the ground, in one of the many trees lining the path leading to the medical center. This particular tree had caught his eye because while so many others around it had been destroyed in the battle or washed away by the Lifestream, this old, gnarled tree with its nearly bare, twisted and knotted branches still stood strong, immovable, unwilling to give in to time or change. It had been easy to climb, and it wasn't hard to locate a sturdy branch upon which to sit.

Lately, Vincent found it easier to think when he was high above the ground, looking down on the world below, isolated and alone. Odd, since he had fallen out of a tree as a young boy and broken his arm, never attempting such a foolish thing again before the changes had been made to his body. Now he was comfortable up there, balancing himself easily, as if it were as natural as walking or breathing. He liked being able to see everything, being able to feel the breeze on his face, feeling separate from everything going on below but still able to observe. Up there, he even felt a little closer to Lucrecia, and at night when he looked up at the stars, he could almost imagine he heard her voice...

But this time, Vincent sat in the tree and fought to calm his temper, disturbed by how he felt when Cloud confronted him. He had actually shouted at the boy, something he rarely ever did... And with the rising anger came the now familiar flash of red in his vision, the hot, trembling feeling of rage and tension that washed over him, the desire to lose control and tear Cloud to pieces for daring to anger him at such a time, for daring to pry into his personal affairs and accuse him of such things! It had frightened Vincent so badly that he knew he had to get out of the building, before he allowed Chaos to take over and make him do something else he would forever regret. He had felt like a caged animal desperate to escape, the walls suddenly closing in on him and smothering him until he felt as if he might explode. Explode with Chaos...

He did not know what he would have done had he not fled the room in time to control himself, closing his eyes in shame. He was a monster, a danger to all those around him. If Cloud had not trusted him before, his actions had certainly not helped...

Perhaps Cloud was right... Perhaps it had all been a mistake...

He took a deep breath, his eyes on the medical building below, shaking his head in disgust with himself. No, it had not been a mistake... He had stopped Sephiroth from continuing on in his madness, he had brought him the truth about his mother... and now, he finally knew the truth about himself as well. It had been well worth it, his time with Avalanche, whether they could ever trust him again or not. Once Sephiroth was completely healed, he would decide what to do next, where to go... Sephiroth was in good hands with Aeris, and once Vincent told him the final, absolute truth, perhaps it would be time to go on his way...

His mind wandered back to the coffin in the basement of the Nibelheim mansion, the place that had been his home for thirty years. He could almost smell the stale air and feel the soft cushions beneath his body, remembering the security he had felt inside the box, alone with his sins and his pain. Would he return there? Perhaps... Where else could he go? There were not too many people who would accept him now, he thought bitterly, glancing down at his golden claw in disgust. And if he had not been able to fit in _before_ the changes...

He would have continued along with his dismal thoughts had he not heard the sound of footsteps approaching a moment later. _Wonderful... _Cloud was coming out to continue the argument. Did the boy not have any sense? Vincent prepared himself to leap from the tree, wanting to escape before he could risk being angered further, his breaking point still close to the surface. But after a moment, he realized the footsteps were coming from the other direction, silently turning his head and spotting their owner.

_Yuffie. _

He watched as the young girl timidly walked through town, looking exhausted, disheveled, and quite worried, as if she was afraid she might be attacked at any moment. Vincent was surprised to find himself relieved that she'd returned. He could vaguely recall the moment he had transformed before her during the battle with the WEAPON and felt guilty about causing her to run off, Chaos' memory of her back as she fled in terror briefly touching his thoughts. At the same moment, somewhere deep inside him, Chaos roared in fury, a memory of the young ninja assaulting it with her shuriken also flashing through Vincent's mind.

_So that's what happened... _

Vincent closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on quieting the desires of Chaos, drowning out its cry to break free and exact revenge upon the child. By the time Yuffie began to pass by the tree, nervously heading for the medical center, Vincent felt sufficiently in control of himself, agilely leaping from the branch to land softly behind her.

"Hello."

Yuffie screamed, whirling about and instantly drawing her weapon, taking a wild swing at him as she did so. Vincent lifted his left arm, effortlessly catching the shuriken in his clawed hand with a loud metallic clang. Yuffie's eyes widened in horror when she realized who was there, standing frozen with her mouth hanging open.

For a moment, he thought she might turn and run again, realizing that surprising her in such a way had not been the wisest decision. With supreme effort, he forced one corner of his mouth to turn up into a smile, attempting to soften his gaze and look less threatening so she would realize he meant her no harm. He released his hold on her weapon, allowing her to return it to its place at her side as she continued to gape at him, her complexion nearly as pale as his own.

"H-h-hi... Ohmygods! Youscaredthe_hell_outofme!" she exclaimed in a hurried squeal, taking a few steps backwards and nearly tripping over an unearthed root in the process.

"I apologize," Vincent said calmly, tilting his head a bit as he studied her, his red cape blowing in the breeze. "It was not my intention."

"Geez…!" she said, taking a moment to catch her breath, her cheeks slowly regaining their color and turning red with embarrassment. "I... I was just..." she stumbled, clearly uncomfortable, glancing over her shoulder as if searching for an escape route.

"Welcome back."

She paused, blinking at him in surprise. "I... uh... thanks," she managed, offering him a weak, nervous smile. It quickly faded, however, her expression growing dark and ashamed as she averted her eyes to the ground. "Umm, Vincent... about before... back there... I... I'm really sorry that I attacked you- er, Chaos- I mean, it. Umm, you…?" She blushed, staring down at her sneakers, and Vincent could not help but feel a bit of pity for her.

"It is all right," he said. "I cannot blame you. At your age... I most likely would have done the same."

"R-really?" she asked timidly, finally glancing up at him and looking a bit hopeful.

He nodded, and a smile crossed her face. For some reason, that made him feel better, that he was still able to make someone else smile, even when he could no longer manage more than a pathetic mockery of one himself.

"So... you're not mad?" Yuffie asked, still uncertain.

"No, of course not," Vincent replied, watching relief fill her eyes as she hopped in place several times, then twirled around in a circle, her smile widening.

"Cool," she said a moment later, catching herself and looking a bit embarrassed by her juvenile response. "I really _am_ sorry... You just scared me, that's all. And I... I want to thank you, for... protecting me from that thing back there. It almost fried me twice! But you weren't scared, you got me out of the way, then turned around and kicked its ass!" She made a few punching gestures in the air, still grinning widely.

Vincent only nodded, unsure how to deal with such praise or enthusiasm. "You are welcome..."

"So, umm... how is everyone?" Yuffie asked after a moment of silence, as if she could not stand the lack of noise Vincent so cherished. "Is everyone all right? The town is really trashed…"

"Mostly."

"Umm... huh?"

"Everyone is accounted for now. Cid and Barret have minor injuries. And Sephiroth..."

Yuffie's eyes widened again as he trailed off. "Is he... ?"

"No, he is not dead."

"Oh, good! I mean... he's weird and all, but he's kinda cool..."

Vincent could not help but almost smile at that. There was something about the girl and her pure energy that seemed to wear off on him a bit. "He has been badly injured, but is recovering... He sustained a serious chest wound."

"Ouch. I guess Aeris is with him, huh?"

Vincent nodded.

"You're probably really worried about him, too," she added sympathetically.

Vincent tilted his head in surprise. "Why do you say that?" he asked, made uncomfortable by her perception. How could she already know...?

"You know, 'cause you loved his mom and all, and you've been looking out for him. Of _course_ you'd be worried. And knowing you, you probably feel guilty that he got hurt, too! But you shouldn't, ya know, he's an adult and all, and he's going to get better, right?"

Vincent nodded again, listening intently, his eyes fixed on the young girl. He hadn't expected that from the feisty teenager at all. She squirmed a bit under the watch of his blood red eyes, but visibly straightened herself and cleared her throat, determined to go on.

"So I mean, it only makes sense... That's normal! If I were you, I'd be worried, too."

"Especially now..." Vincent heard himself mutter, instantly regretting the slip when he saw Yuffie's questioning gaze. She might have been a bit immature, but she didn't miss much.

"Huh?"

Vincent sighed heavily, shaking his head, but then looked back at the girl. She was so curious, a lot more open minded than the older members of the group... and she would find out from the others soon enough, anyway. Somehow, telling her didn't seem as awkward as it would have with the rest of the group, and Vincent finally took a deep breath of resolution before going on. Better he tell her than Cloud, after all.

"I am his father."

"_WHAT?!_"

Vincent lifted a finger to his lips at her outburst, not wanting to attract the attention of the entire town. Yuffie instantly blushed and quieted her tone, staring at him in shock.

"W-what? I mean... I thought Hojo was!"

"So did I."

"Oh my gods, really? You... you just found out...?"

Vincent nodded. "He needed blood. The doctor discovered this while he was testing us to see if anyone matched Sephiroth's rare type."

Yuffie lifted a hand and covered her mouth, her eyes still so wide that they appeared ready to burst forth from her head. "Whoa..."

"Indeed."

"You must be, like, totally shocked... You really had no clue? Did his mother know? Does Hojo know? Does _Sephiroth_ know?"

Vincent shook his head to all three. "Not to my knowledge."

"Wow... That's crazy. I mean, I can't believe it!"

"Either can I... but I saw the results..."

"Are you happy about it?" she asked, seemingly unaware of how loaded a question it was.

"I... am not certain..." Vincent answered honestly, not ready to get into his feelings on the matter. For once, Yuffie seemed to sense that, nodded to his reply, and did not say anything more. But then she smiled, and before Vincent could react, she stepped forward and threw her thin arms around his neck in a tight hug, stretching up onto her tip toes.

"Well, congrats!" she said, Vincent standing stiffly in her embrace, completely stunned and unsure of how to react. He was relieved when she stepped back a moment later, grinning at him almost mischievously, though part of him had been warmed by her embrace. This child, who had been so afraid of him the day before, was now able to put those feelings aside and accept him as he was, while also accepting stunning new information without question. It was amazing to him, and he was not sure what to say.

"Thank you..." he said quietly after another period of silence, genuinely grateful.

"Sure! Wow, I wish my Dad was as cool as you," she said, still beaming, though she looked a bit sad at the same time, her eyes taking on a distant, thoughtful look as if her mind was suddenly somewhere far away. "Sephiroth is lucky..."

Vincent arched an eyebrow, but before he could respond, Yuffie had turned and started for the door of the medical center. "Come on! I gotta tell them all I'm back!" She nearly skipped up the walkway, and Vincent sighed wearily at her energy, but slowly began to follow after her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Aeris sat by Sephiroth's bedside once again, holding his hand and wearily looking down at his face as he slept. Her heart was still pounding, the memory of his screams of agony when he had awakened still ringing in her ears. She had never heard a person make such a horrible sound before, as if he were being gutted alive, her limbs still shaking with terror at the awful memory it left behind… one she was certain she would never be able to forget.

As Sephiroth had suddenly awakened from his drug-induced sleep, he tried to sit up in bed, screaming horribly due to his injury and gasping for air until he turned blue, panicking and doing damage to himself as he fought to get out of the bed despite his condition. Aeris had been certain that he would die after all, that they had all gotten their hopes up only to lose him. She had desperately tried to get him to lay back down, doing all she could to calm him, but he had been too strong, too frightened and in too much pain to think logically, lashing out in a panic and nearly hitting her as she fought to help him. Thankfully, the doctor had been close by, and was able to inject him with a fast acting pain killer and powerful sedative within moments.

By the time Vincent had arrived with one of the nurses, Sephiroth was calmly lying in bed again, managing to mumble a desperate plea for Aeris to remain with him before losing consciousness again. She hoped that he would not awaken again in such a manner, not until he was healed enough to be able to deal with the injury. Seeing him in such raw agony had been the worst experience of her life... She found herself staring down at him and praying that he would sleep until he was healed this time, despite how badly she wanted to talk to him.

Aeris fought to keep from crying again, her last tears only recently dried. Vincent had looked so uncomfortable, as if he had the weight of the world on his mind, that she had told him to go, which he did after only a moment of resistance. He still needed time to think through all that had happened, all he had learned, and she could hardly blame him.

Someone had finally removed Sephiroth's gloves, and Aeris concentrated on rubbing her thumb along the back of one of his hands for the first time, absently tracing the number one that was tattooed there in black ink. Perhaps that was why he never removed them, she realized, the mark only reminding of him of what he was, of what Hojo had done to him. Still, it was wonderful to finally get to really hold his hand, whether he would have approved or not.

She was convinced that he knew she was there and wanted to comfort him the best she could, to let him know she would not leave until he could go with her. How she had wanted to tell him how much she loved him when he was still awake, how sorry she was for scaring him off, how she wanted to be with him always... But there had not been time, and what had been most important was to relieve him of his pain as quickly as possible and preventing him from hurting himself. She only hoped that next time he awakened, he would be feeling well enough to hear her out.

She wondered what he was dreaming about as she watched his face, the muscles of his jaw twitching every so often. He looked so peaceful, so _young_... In sleep, he looked nearly five years younger, the lines of stress and anger gone from his delicate features. He looked so peaceful and innocent, so without sins or regrets... She only wished he could feel that kind of peace when he was awake. Maybe someday, she thought hopefully, squeezing his hand a bit and managing a small smile down at him. Maybe someday, if only he would recover and give her the chance to show him how to live.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six: Reawakening

**Chapter Fifty Six: Reawakening**

**One Week Later…**

_He didn't know how he came to be there, but Sephiroth suddenly found himself walking in the sky, stepping effortlessly from cloud to cloud as if they were solid beneath his bare feet. When he looked down, he could see the world below... Odd, he was right above Nibelheim, he noted with a frown, pausing to study the quiet town below. Even in death, he could not escape that place._

_Death? Was he dead? Somehow, that disturbed Sephiroth, a man who had wanted nothing more than to die once he broke from his insanity and realized what he had done. But now... he did not want to be dead. He wanted to live, to recover from madness and learn how to feel, to defeat Zack and extract revenge upon Jenova, to save the very Planet he had once been planning to destroy... to be with Aeris. _

_Aeris, who had left his room angry and frustrated with him, unaware of his true feelings for her. No, he could not leave her this way... He needed to go back, to tell her the truth, so that he could be with her always. He was not ready to die! He was not ready to leave her, the only person he had ever loved, behind forever. No matter what he had done or what deep issues he still dealt with, he wanted to be with her more than anything... But was it now too late?_

_Panicked, Sephiroth stared down at the world below from atop the thick white cloud on which he stood, desperately wishing that he could be a part of it again. He still had so much to prove, to himself and everyone else, so much to accomplish and experience. Briefly, he considered jumping, then realized that if he was not already dead, the fall would surely kill even him. There had to be another way!_

_"Sephiroth... relax. You're not dead."_

_He nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around instantly at the sound of the familiar female voice. There, draped in a long, flowing white robe, stood Lucrecia... his mother. She smiled at him tearfully, her long brown hair pulled back into a neat braid, glasses still adorning her face even in death. _

_"Mother!" he exclaimed in surprise, not having expected to ever see her again in any form. But if she was dead and he could see her..._

_"Sephiroth," she said, choking off a sob and stepping forward to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. Oddly, Sephiroth felt tears fill his own eyes, and he returned the embrace tightly for a moment before stepping away, clearing his throat to collect himself. _

_"Mother, where... Where am I? What is this place? How can you be here with me if I am not dead as you say?"_

_"You're very badly hurt, Sephiroth," she said sadly, looking him over as if trying to memorize his appearance, the guilt and pain evident in her expression. "You're asleep as your body fights to heal itself. You'll wake up soon enough, don't worry. I just... thought I would keep you company while you rested. If... you don't mind, of course."_

_"No, of course not!" he exclaimed, relieved at the news of his condition and at no longer being along in such a strange place. "I would like for you to stay with me..."_

_Lucrecia beamed, standing by his side and looking down at the world below with him, reaching out and holding his hand in hers. "This place... it's always the first thing on your mind," she said quietly, and he nodded a bit nervously, frightened by the way she could always read his thoughts. "A very bad thing happened there. Well, several very bad things..." she amended, her voice distant and her expression filled with sorrow. "It's as if the town is cursed... cursed by Shin-ra..."_

_"Yes," he agreed shamefully, hanging his head._

_"But you can't let this place and the past control your life any longer, Sephiroth."_

_"I know," he whispered after a pause, the town below bursting into flames for his eyes only, the screams of that night still ringing in his ears even so far above the ground._

_"When you wake up... I want you to promise me that you will try to move on from here. Never forget what happened, because knowledge of the past is the best way to prevent history from repeating itself. But don't live here any longer, Sephiroth. You must move on..."_

_She reached up and softly touched his cheek, a proud, maternal smile on her face despite the sadness in her eyes. "Promise me. I am so proud of you for how far you've already come. But you have much farther to go. I want you to be happy... and she needs you."_

_Somehow, Sephiroth knew immediately that she was speaking of Aeris, and could not help but blush a little. It seemed strange, to speak of the woman he loved to his mother, whom he had never truly met. But it was as if she already knew everything about his life anyway, and that made it easier for him to accept. _

_"I do not know..." he said doubtfully. "I... have upset her, many times… let her down, hurt her... the last time most seriously. She... still does not know how I feel. And she deserves so much more than anything I can give her..."_

_Lucrecia laughed suddenly, a sad, bitter sound filled with blissful memories and desperate longing. "You sound so much like a man I once knew and loved..." she trailed off, looking close to tears again, her eyes on the ground below as if she were searching for him._

_"Vincent."_

_She nodded, biting her lip for a moment. "Yes... How is he? I... never got a chance to talk to him back in the cave. Is he doing all right? Is he finally happy?" She looked up at him desperately, as if it mattered very, very much._

_"Yes, he is doing quite well," Sephiroth lied, unable to tell her the truth about how miserable her former lover was, unable to bear bringing her such painful news. "He still thinks of you, of course."_

_A few tears slipped down her cheeks at that, but she smiled, nodding acceptingly while still looking wistful. "That's good to hear..."_

_Long moments passed in silence, and Sephiroth lost all track of time as he stood there, hand in hand with his mother, staring down at the world below like some kind of god who had strayed from the righteous path. And somehow, during the time they stood watching, Nibelheim slowly faded away below, replaced with the island of Mideel. The Highwind was visible just outside of town, the cool blue waters lapping gently against the coast in the aftermath of battle. Sephiroth blinked in surprise when he finally noticed the change, turning to look at Lucrecia questioningly. She simply smiled, a quiet, sad smile, and squeezed his hand tightly in her much smaller one._

_"It's time..."_

_"Time?"_

_"Time for you to go back..."_

_"Oh... but... I do not want to leave you again, Mother... I cannot..." he stumbled, suddenly panicked, terrified at the thought of losing her again._

_"But you must. You are so young and have so much left to do... And she's waiting. Go, my son... Go and live. Go and be happy. And tell her how you feel..."_

_She embraced him tightly then, and Sephiroth fiercely returned it, both of them shedding tears of mixed love and sorrow and holding on as if neither could bear to let go, afraid of losing the other forever... and perhaps this time they would. But the moment he had reluctantly released her from his strong arms, Sephiroth felt himself slowly begin to sink, as if the cloud on which he stood was no longer solid beneath his feet. Slowly, as he continued to stare up at his mother with longing, watching as she stood waving to him with tears trailing down her cheeks, Sephiroth began to float back down to the Planet below, destined to rejoin the land of the living._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Heavy... everything felt so heavy... His eyelids, his chest, his limbs, even his head...

Where was he? Why did he feel so strange, as if his body was weighted down with boulders? How he wanted to open his eyes! But try as he might, they would not comply, and so he decided to rest and try again later when he had more strength. At least his ears seemed to be working. He could hear things… machines?… in the background, beeping and whirling loudly. They made his head pound, and he wished they would be quiet. And the lights... Even with his eyes closed they were blinding, painting a sickly yellow color on the inside of his eyelids that he could not escape.

And then he felt the burning. His entire body burned... No, it was just his chest. Every time he breathed, which felt like a supreme effort, his lungs and entire chest would burn with intense pain, a white hot pain that raced throughout his entire body. He felt like he was on fire, or that his insides were being shredded as he lay there. What was wrong with him? Why did it hurt so much, why was it so hard to draw a breath? Why could he not open his eyes?!

Concentrating, fighting not to panic, he heard himself groan pitifully as he fought to force his eyes to open. They fluttered, but stubbornly held out, until with one last try, he managed to overcome the weight. His eyelids snapped open suddenly, but the blinding lights burned so badly that he immediately had to close them again. Why was he outside under the sun? Yet he was cold, and laying on something soft... and all the noises didn't sound like outside things. Gritting his teeth, Sephiroth forced his eyes to open again, this time more slowly, and a moment later they had adjusted to the brightness.

His eyes felt dry and sandy, as if they had not been open in a very long time. He blinked a few times to clear the feeling, satisfied when this resulted in some improvement. With his eyes open, Sephiroth was able to focus on turning his head a little to the right, his neck muscles stiff and protesting. Tentatively, he began to look around, trying to figure out where he was and why he felt so awful... What had happened? Where was everyone? Was the WEAPON still there...? _That was it! _

Suddenly, the memory of the battle with the WEAPON came racing back, his eyes widening with terror. They had been losing, and it had tried to hurt Aeris! But he had jumped in front of it, and been struck in the chest. He remembered the blood pouring from the wound, the hot liquid running down his bare chest and through his fingers, the tightness he had felt, how he could not breathe... panicking at the memory, he gasped for air, his hands tightening involuntarily into fists as they rested along his sides on the bed.

_Aeris!_ Had he saved her? Did she get away? Horrified, he opened his mouth, and did his best to call her name.

"Aeris...?" he managed in little more than a whispered gasp, his mouth dry and his throat sore and raw. "Aeris!" he tried again, hearing the panic and terror in his own voice, so weak and alien from lack of use.

At his second attempt, he saw a movement to his right, slowly turning his head and ignoring the pain the movement caused. When he did so, he was shocked to find Aeris sleepily lifting her head from where it had been right beside him on the bed he occupied, the rest of her curled up in a small chair beside it. She mumbled a question, blinking her eyes and finally looking up at him, dazed and still half asleep. Her eyes widened to near comical proportions when she saw him looking back at her and she gasped, lifting a shaking hand to her mouth.

"Sephiroth!" she exclaimed in a squeak, appearing both shocked and overjoyed. "You're awake!" She reached out and took his hand in hers, and he barely noticed that he was no longer wearing his gloves. He looked up at her with tired, blood shot eyes, but he knew the look of adoration and joy at seeing her there was unmistakable, and he was too weak and tired to make any effort to hide it. He watched as a wide smile crossed her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, gods, Seph, you're really awake! I... I'd hug you, but I don't want to hurt you..."

She settled instead for tenderly caressing his pale cheek, then leaning over and softly kissing his forehead. How he wanted to reach up and brush away her tears, but he could not find the strength to even raise his arm. It was hard enough to keep his eyes open, and he focused on attempting to speak, realizing that he would probably fall asleep again before long. They must have drugged him... and quite a bit at that. That was the only time he could ever recall feeling such a thick mental fog, as if he could barely think, and the only thing that would have kept him unconscious for any period of time short of death. He wondered how much time had passed, but decided it was unimportant at the moment.

"Aeris..." he croaked, staring up at her as she stood at his bed side, softly stroking his cheek and holding his hand in her free one. "You... are all right..." he managed, openly relieved. "The WEAPON..."

"It retreated," she said quietly, her eyes continually scanning his face as if she could not believe he was really awake and speaking to her. "Everyone is all right... the town is a mess, but they're already starting to rebuild. Oh, Seph... I thought you'd never wake up... I thought…! I was so scared... so afraid you would..." She bit her lip, unable to continue, the tears flowing freely. Sephiroth mustered all the strength he had left and shakily lifted his right arm, bringing his hand to her face and clumsily wiping them away. She smiled through the tears, taking his hand and holding it there, briefly closing her eyes in pure relief.

"I... I better go get the doctor... so he can make sure everything is okay," she said a moment later, looking quite reluctant to have to interrupt the moment. "And I'm sure Vincent will want to know you're awake..."

Sephiroth nodded weakly, closing his eyes again and feeling as if he was about to drift off again.

"Are... are you okay…? I mean... obviously you're not... but do you feel better? Does it hurt...?" he heard her ask nervously, still gripping his hand tightly.

"Just... so tired..." he mumbled sleepily, wishing he could stay awake to be with her but unable to do so despite his best efforts. "I am... sorry... but I cannot... stay awake..."

"Then rest," she said tenderly, releasing his hand and gently returning it to his side. "I just want you to be well again. I'll go tell the others you're awake, then I'll be right back. So go on and sleep, my love..."

How he wanted to tell her that he loved her, too! But his mouth would not cooperate, and he could not even open his eyes again to look at her, hoping she had seen the words reflected in them. As he heard her hurry off to alert the others that he had awakened, Sephiroth almost immediately drifted back to sleep, but not before vowing to tell her once he was able.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

The next time he awakened, it was dark outside. He could see the moonlight and the stars through the small window in the room, and the lights had been dimmed to more bearable levels inside the medical center. When he turned to his right this time, finding the movement a lot easier than the last time and hoping Aeris was there waiting for him, he instead found Vincent, sitting quietly in the chair and gazing out the window, his expression thoughtful and distant. He was disappointed but tried to hide it, softly clearing his throat to alert him that he was awake.

Vincent turned immediately, looking quite surprised, a slight smile playing across his pale face before he quickly managed to wipe it away. "Good evening," he said quietly, his tone flat though his eyes still plainly showed his relief.

"Mm..." was all Sephiroth managed to say in reply, though he noted that the burning in his chest was now less severe. In fact, his entire body felt a good bit lighter now, easier to move and control... His breathing came easier as well, something that was a great relief. He was still in pain and felt terribly weak, but for the first time, he realized that he would indeed recover and was not going to die after all. It was wonderful... He had been given yet another chance at life. He felt nearly joyful for a moment, longing to tell Aeris that he was getting better, that soon they could be together again, and that he was finally strong enough to be honest with her. But she was nowhere in sight...

"I ordered Aeris to go with the others to the inn for the night... She has not been sleeping much this past week," he went on, as if reading Sephiroth's thoughts. "She wanted to be here when you woke up again, but she needed to rest."

"Thank you..." Sephiroth said quietly, turning his head so that he could watch Vincent as he spoke, though his eyes were still focused out the window. How he wished Aeris was there, but it was much more important that she was safe and well.

"For?" Vincent asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Watching out for her... while I was unable to..."

"Ah... You are quite welcome, in that case."

A period of awkward silence followed, each of them looking out the window, alone with their thoughts, until Vincent sighed heavily, shook his head, and turned to face him. He suddenly looked so burdened, so tense, that Sephiroth frowned suspiciously, wondering what was on his mind. It was almost as if he had been gathering his courage for something...

"I... need to tell you something," Vincent began quietly, actually fidgeting in his chair, something Sephiroth had never seen him do before. He looked extremely nervous, even frightened... It was disconcerting to see such plain emotion on the face of one who was usually so cold, the person most like himself, and Sephiroth could not help but watch him curiously. What could be so important that it was bothering him so? Was he going to announce that he really _was _going to die after all, and had only days or hours left to live? Or that Aeris had decided to leave for good and was not coming back? He felt himself begin to sweat, his heart pounding and the burning in his chest growing worse.

"Tell me... what?" he asked nervously, hating how weak his voice sounded. He was thirsty, and had been about to ask for a glass of water, but was now completely focused on whatever it was Vincent had to say.

"I will only tell you... if you feel up to it. It is quite important, and I do not wish to cause you any stress while you recover. But you need to know this... You _deserve_ to know..."

Vincent looked at him with such pain, such guilt, that Sephiroth had to look away.

"I... go on..." he stumbled, both intrigued and quite worried at the same time.

Vincent sighed, meeting his eyes as he took a deep breath, paused as if reconsidering, then began to speak.

"I... was wrong about something I told you... back in Nibelheim," he began, standing and beginning to pace back and forth alongside the bed, as if it helped to relieve some of the obvious tension he was feeling.

"Wrong?" Sephiroth asked, unable to help but feel nervous as his mind raced back to that town, the turning point in his entire life not once, but twice.

Vincent nodded. "Yes... I… made an error. Some of the information I told you... was incorrect. Only I did not know it at the time. It was never my intention to lie to you or mislead you, Sephiroth. But I did not know..."

"What are you talking about?" Sephiroth asked, managing to sound a bit annoyed and impatient despite his weakness, watching Vincent's back as he silently paced to the far wall, then turned and walked back, finally stopping by his bedside and looking down at him with intense red eyes.

"I... I told you that Hojo was your father..."

"Yes... you did," Sephiroth said, frowning, wondering what he was getting at. "So?"

"I was... wrong..." Vincent mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"Wh-what?" Sephiroth stammered, now fully awake, his eyes widening. He tried to sit up but failed, grunting at the rush of pain the movement brought him. Vincent placed his normal hand on his upper arm, trying to keep him from hurting himself again, his eyes guilty and ashamed as he nodded his head.

"I was wrong..." he repeated in a whisper, staring down at his feet, as if he could not bear to look at Sephiroth again.

"But...then who...?" Sephiroth stuttered nervously, his mind reeling. He was only just now coming to know who he was, how he had come to be, and why his life had been the way it was. He hated the idea that Hojo was his father, but he was learning to accept it as fact... And to know that his parents were human, not monsters, not aliens, had been an incredible relief. It made him feel closer to normal, even though in his heart he knew he was not nor ever would be. But now Vincent was telling him that he was, again, not who he thought he was. His mind screamed in confusion, the angry voices shouting at him to lash out, to extract revenge...

_Who am I?! Who am I really?!_

"M-my mother... is... is she...?" he asked in a panic. _No, that could not be wrong, too! _

Lucreciahad to be his mother! She _had_ to be, he thought desperately... She cared for him, and he cared for her. To think that she might not be who he thought she was was unbearable, and he felt ready to burst.

Vincent nodded immediately, instantly quieting that fear, holding up his hand as if he sensed his thoughts. "Relax, Sephiroth. That part was correct... of that there is no doubt. Lucrecia _is_ your mother. You never have to doubt that, or that she loved you..."

"Then... who is my father...?" he asked with some relief, his voice quiet and confused, like a little boy looking for his place in the world, where he fit in, who he really was. He sounded almost desperate, pleading, and Vincent sighed again as if he knew he held the key but was afraid to open the lock. But then he looked down at Sephiroth again, meeting his eyes and speaking evenly, though he was clearly nervous about the information he was about to reveal.

"I am."

"..."

"I... realize that is quite a shock. I assure you, I feel the same way..." Vincent went on before he could speak, Sephiroth gaping at him in a wordless state of shock, visibly struggling to digest the news. "I... only just learned of this, when the doctor was taking blood samples to find someone who matched your type. I assure you, had I known..."

"You... _You_ are my father?" Sephiroth whispered, as if he heard nothing past that statement.

Vincent nodded almost sadly, but with complete confidence in the information. "Yes. I can show you the test results, if you like. I did not believe it myself at first, until I saw them and really began to think about it. I am sorry, Sephiroth... If only I had known..." He hung his head then, referring to much more than having given him incorrect information in Nibelheim. "I am so sorry," he repeated in a whisper, and Sephiroth could have sworn he looked tearful for a moment, blinking rapidly to get a hold of himself.

"I..." Sephiroth stumbled, not knowing what to say. "You... you are sure...?"

Vincent nodded mutely.

Sephiroth stared up at him for long moments in the silence, taking in his delicate Wutaiin features, his long, straight hair, the slant of eyes, his tall, lean body... No... it could not really be that obvious... It was as if his eyes were suddenly opened, and before him stood a man that could have almost been his double were his hair and eyes of a different color. It had been right there in front of him all along, but he had been struck blind by what he thought to be the truth. And now... could he dare to believe this? Was the man standing over him with such guilt and concern truly his father? Or would he learn in another few months that this, too, was a lie?

"I will go now... I realize you need time to think about this," Vincent said quickly, beginning to inch toward the door and looking desperate to escape, as if he felt cornered and was afraid Sephiroth might see more emotion from him than he was ready to show. "I will go and get Aeris for you... She asked me to wake her should you come around."

Once he was in the doorway, Sephiroth able only to stare after him, his mind still reeling, questions and possibilities flooding his still-groggy thoughts, Vincent paused and remained still for a moment, then slowly turned to face him again. "I hope you will recover soon. We have much to do..."

Though Sephiroth was not entirely sure what he meant, Vincent was gone before he could ask, vanishing into the dark hallway as if it had swallowed him whole. Vincent... his father!

It was almost surreal, like a strange dream from which he would soon awaken. Was he truly without Hojo's genetic material after all? Was he really free from the stain of having such a vile creature as his father, half of his flesh and blood? It would have been a blessed relief had he not been so shocked...

But what would it be like now, having Vincent as his father instead, a man who was present in his life and who had obviously been concerned for him throughout the journey? How could he deal with knowing of their relationship, and the one Vincent had with his mother so many years before? His mind still racing with confusion, denial, and pure shock, the drugs and exhaustion still managed to overcome him again before long, and he drifted into a fitful sleep before Aeris could arrive. His dreams were filled with images of Hojo, his mother, Vincent, and a silver-haired boy crying in his room at night, wondering who or what he really was.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

The next morning, Aeris was awakened by an odd creaking sound, the surface on which she had laid her head suddenly shifting beneath it and disturbing her rest, interrupting the dream she'd been having about gardening with her mother back in Midgar. Sleepily, she mumbled aloud that a thunder storm was coming, surprised when she was answered with a quiet chuckle. But it was not Elmyra's voice...

With a start, Aeris lifted her head and blinked sleepily, gazing across the room in confusion. When she saw Sephiroth standing before her... standing!... she gasped in surprise, realizing that she had again fallen asleep at his bedside. But why was he no longer in it?! He stood before her weakly, leaning on the end of the bed for support and looking quite proud of himself, his chest still wrapped in clean white bandages and his feet bare.

"Good morning," he said, trying to sound casual but obviously strained by the effort standing clearly was for him. She noted that he had found his gloves and was wearing them again, something that disappointed her even as she was filled with joy.

"Seph!" she exclaimed, nervously running a hand back through her tussled hair, instantly wide awake. "You... you're awake! You're _standing! …_Are you sure you should be doing that?" she asked with worry, her eyes wide as she studied him doubtfully.

"Probably not..." he admitted with a small smirk. Aeris could only gape at him, stunned, watching in horror as he took a few tentative, shaky steps forward.

"Be careful... please..." she warned, not liking the way he swayed with each step, as if he was relearning how to make his legs and feet cooperate with his wishes.

"I am fine," he insisted stubbornly, too prideful to accept that he was not well enough to be out of bed while he still had a gaping hole in his chest that was only partially healed. He was so stubborn and determined, she thought, not doubting that those qualities had played a large role in his recovery thus far.

But a moment later, as he took another tentative step, he suddenly lost his balance, going pale and swaying wildly to one side, holding out his arms in a desperate attempt to catch himself. Aeris gasped, bolting from her chair and racing over to his side, quickly positioning herself beneath one of his arms and doing the best she could to support his much greater weight. His legs seemed to buckle beneath him, trembling badly, and it was all she could do to keep from collapsing under him.

"Oof! Seph! Are you okay?!" she managed, trying desperately to walk him back to the bed. After a moment, he nodded weakly, able to take some of his weight back on unsteady legs, allowing them to make it back to the bed without falling. Once there, he immediately collapsed onto it and laid back down, throwing an arm over his eyes and breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?!" she repeated, alarmed and ready to run for the doctor.

"I am fine..." he said weakly after a pause, sounding almost angry at himself, and she decided to stay for the moment. "I just... got dizzy. I feel so weak..." he admitted with disgust, the feeling one that was so alien to him.

"Well, you've been in bed for over a week, Sephiroth... and you're hurt very badly. You almost died," she said, her voice breaking as hot tears burned her eyes. "You're getting better now, and the doctor says the wound has scabbed over and closed for the most part, but you need to take things slow..."

"I know..." he mumbled, sounding like a scolded child. "But I woke up, and it is just so frustrating to lay here, helpless, like an invalid..." At that moment, Aeris realized how humiliating and difficult the entire ordeal must have been for him, a man who prided himself on his strength and endurance, his independence and lack of need for others. Now he was bedridden, unable even to walk on his own. For the Great Sephiroth, it was a fate almost worse than death.

"That was great, though, how you got up and made it across the room all by yourself," she told him, sensing that he needed to realize that he was indeed making progress, far faster than anyone else ever would have… not that anyone else would have even _lived_ with such an injury.

Sephiroth grunted, lowering his arm from his face as the color returned to his cheeks, looking a bit sheepish. "I suppose. I just want to get out of here..." he sighed wearily, a sudden nervousness on his face as his eyes scanned the room, taking in all the machines and equipment surrounding him. _Of course_, she realized, eyes widening. For a man that had spent much of his childhood in laboratories as a living, breathing experiment for a mad man, being kept in the medical building hooked up to all kinds of devices with numerous people tending to and studying him must have been torture...

"I... I can go and ask the doctor if, maybe... tomorrow, if you can walk a little better, maybe he'll let you go back to your room on the Highwind. I would look after you..." Aeris said, nervous about the prospect of playing nurse to someone so gravely wounded but desperate to reassure him.

"I... that would be better..." he said, his eyes filled with gratitude as he gazed up at her, still so weak and exhausted, but ten times better than even the day before.

"All right... That's what I'll do, then. You stay put and _do not move _while I go and find him, do you hear me?" she said with a faint smile, only partially teasing.

"Yes, mother," he mumbled, a smirk playing across his face. Aeris giggled, filled with nervous relief and joy, then hurried out of the room to find the doctor, leaving him to stare up at the ceiling and ponder just how he was going to sort things out with her...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Cloud stood on the upper deck of the Highwind, arms resting on the cool metal railing, a slight breeze blowing through his wild blond hair. He was deep in thought, shining blue eyes transfixed on the ocean in the near distance, and did not even hear Tifa approaching until she was at his side with her own elbows on the guard rail. When he turned, starting a bit in surprise, she smiled at him shyly, and he felt his heart melt. He was so glad to see her, to be near her, even when it made him so nervous that he feared he would be sick over the side of the airship just like Yuffie.

"Hey," she said, sounding unusually timid. "I'm not... interrupting you, am I?"

He quickly shook his head, straightening up and nervously clearing his throat, trying to hide his discomfort. "No, of course not," he assured her, unable to help but scan her face, admiring her beauty for quite possibly the millionth time. "I was just thinking. Barret and Cid were driving me crazy fighting over that stupid card game..."

Tifa laughed, nodding in agreement, glancing back at the door that led to the lower level from which she had also retreated. "Well, there's not much else they can do while under doctor's orders to rest, I guess... They both had pretty serious concussions."

"Well, at least with their thick heads, nothing important was damaged," Cloud mumbled. Inside, however, he was relieved that both of his companions, as annoying as they might sometimes be, were alive and on the mend. "We were all so lucky..." he said absently, reflecting back on the battle that had nearly spelled the end for all of them. "I thought Meteor would have fallen by now and killed us all, too, but..." he glanced up, the fiery ball of death that hung over their heads still a good distance away, but slowly growing closer each day. "Seems we might have more time than we first thought. Not much, but... Like I said, we were lucky. We've might still be able to fix all of this, if we can get things back together..."

"Yeah..." Tifa replied, sounding a bit frightened. "I thought for sure that Sephiroth was dead, that we'd never see Yuffie again, that Barret and Cid and Vincent wouldn't be able to go on... and... for a while there, I thought we might be dead, too."

A silence followed, both of them quietly reflecting back on their shared experience in the Lifestream, not sure where it left them now that they had returned. Finally, his stomach tying itself in knots and his heart pounding, Cloud nervously cleared his throat and shyly turned to look at her. There was something he had wanted to do for years, something he was terrified of and was sure would bring him rejection and more pain... but now, it was time. He had to do it, he had to tell her, no matter what, or he knew he would go mad.

_It's now or never, Strife..._

"About that..." he began quietly, fidgeting where he stood. "I... When we were in the Lifestream… damn, this is hard... but I... never meant for you to see all those things about me. I didn't want you to know how pathetic I was then... that I still am. But... all of it was true. _All_ of it," he repeated, meeting her eyes meaningfully. "I know... you must think I'm even more crazy than you did before, but Tifa, I-"

Before he could finish his stammered, awkward statement, Tifa had thrown her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He reacted in surprise at first, his eyes wide and his body tense, but then realized that this was exactly what he had wanted most in the world, what he had lived for, for so long... Desperately, he reached out and took her in his arms, returning the kiss with all the love he had felt for so long but been afraid to express.

When they finally broke the kiss, Tifa kept her hold on him, resting her head on his shoulder and sighing contentedly as she gazed up at him. "I love you, Cloud," she said breathlessly, and finally, he had no doubt that she meant it. It was all there in her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure it out. I was so blind, so caught up in my own problems... But all I want now is to be with you. Forever."

Cloud inhaled sharply, afraid he was hearing things, or that this was all a dream... but with his arms around her, she felt so warm and so real against his body that he knew the subject of countless daydreams had come true.

"I love you, too, Tifa," he said, his voice choked with emotion as he held her tightly. "I always have... I always will."

He heard her sniffle against him, lifting a hand to softly brush back her hair and gazing down at her adoringly, as if she was an angel he could only hope to hold for a little while before she returned to the heavens. "When all this is over..." he heard himself whisper, unable to believe what he was about to say. "Will you marry me?" The words were out before he could lose his nerve and take them back, but a moment later he knew that he had worried for nothing.

The wide smile that instantly crossed her face and the warm tears that streamed down her cheeks and onto his shoulder stopped his heart, and she gently lowered his chin to kiss him tenderly, leaving her hand along his jaw as she softly gave her answer next to his ear, an affectionate smile crossing her face as she looked up into his eyes, now filled with tears of his own.

"Yes... What took you so long to ask?"


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven: Making Peace

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Making Peace **

_**Three Days Later **_

As Aeris walked along the path toward the medical center in Mideel, leaving the inn after a good night's sleep, she heard a swishing sound in the distance, slowing her pace a bit and peering ahead alertly. What could that be, she wondered? Perhaps some kind of rebuilding was going on in the area. The residents of the town had really pulled together during the past week and a half, working hard to repair their town and help each other in their collective time of need and mourning. It warmed Aeris' heart to see so many good people caring for each other and helping others, and she wondered what they were working on today.

When she reached the end of the path and could see the yard outside the medical building, however, Aeris came to a sudden stop, gasping in surprise at what she found there. Instead of a construction team of locals repairing someone's house or shop as she expected, there was Sephiroth, shirtless though still bandaged around his chest, slowly performing one of his practice routines with the Masamune in hand. Though his movements were clearly slow and cautious, and a bit stiff as if he had not moved in ages and was very sore, he was steady on his feet and deep in concentration, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he worked his aching muscles. She watched in awe until he finished, bowed, and sheathed his sword, pausing to catch his breath and looking surprised, as if that was not something he was used to having to do. Grinning, Aeris ran from the path and across the front lawn of the medical building, unable to contain her joy at seeing him up and out of bed.

"Seph!" she exclaimed, rushing to him and sliding to a halt, resisting the urge to hug him for fear of hurting him. For just a moment, she was so happy to see him that she nearly forgot about the tension between them, brushing away any lingering awkwardness if only for a moment. "You're up!"

Her heart leapt when he turned to meet her eyes, a slight, nearly shy smile tugging at his lips. "Good morning," he said, sounding only slightly breathless by then, standing tall and strong. "I was tired of lying in that bed like a cripple... The doctor said I could _finally_ leave today if I was strong enough, and I intended to prove to him that I am."

"Well, I know I'm convinced," Aeris said, still grinning, unable to help but look him over in admiration. Even though he was still bandaged, the muscles of his arms, shoulders, and chest shown in the early morning sun, and he looked almost as if he had never been injured at all. He looked fantastic... Aeris could hardly believe that this was the same man she had been certain was dead less than two weeks before. She had to fight hard to keep from gawking at him, embarrassed by the thoughts and feelings filling her mind and wondering what he would think if he knew. She had already hurt him enough with her emotions...

"Thank you," Sephiroth said to her comment, nodding politely and looking quite pleased.

"Then perhaps you can help me convince that doctor to allow me to leave this dreadful place."

"Sure," she said, elated just to see him mostly back to his old self, whether things between them were still up in the air and confusing or not. There would be time to worry about that later... For now, all that mattered was his health, and that seemed to be on the mend.

"Good... I do not like him."

Sephiroth's voice took on a cold, almost angry tone as he turned and began to walk back toward the medical center, intent on checking out for good with Aeris hurrying to keep up with him. Even injured, his long strides still made it almost impossible for her to maintain his pace on her much shorter legs, and she soon found herself breathless though it was he who had been working out.

"You don't like him?" Aeris asked, surprised and frowning curiously when she managed to reach his side as they walked. "Why not? He seems like a very nice man... and he _did_ help to save your life after all."

"I know, but..." he paused, frowning and shaking his head. "I do not like the way he looks at me..."

"How's that?" Aeris asked, concern filling her expression.

"Like... like I am some specimen or animal. A curiosity, or an object... a freak of nature," Sephiroth said bitterly, eyes flashing more intensely with each word. "He is utterly fascinated with all the readings and test results, and I feel as if he is keeping me longer that necessary just so he can study me." He made a sound that sounded almost like a growl, and Aeris' eyes widened a bit, not having thought of how the doctor's fascination and interest in his miracle patient might seem to a man with Sephiroth's life experiences. "Vincent has been avoiding him for the same reasons."

"I see... I understand why you would feel that way," Aeris said. She should have realized what the doctor's medical curiosity might seem like to him and done something about it. "I don't think he _means_ to treat you that way, he just can't help but be amazed, like most people would be. But if it makes you uncomfortable, we'll be sure you get out of here today... Cloud is holding a meeting on the Highwind to make an announcement at noon, so hopefully you can go with me."

Sephiroth made a sound she could not decipher, holding the door open for her as the two entered the medical building. She followed him to the back room he had occupied since the evening of his injury, standing just inside the doorway and feeling a bit awkward as she watched him pack his things, most of which Vincent had brought over for him from his quarters on the Highwind. When he was finished, he slung his travel pack over one shoulder and gave the room a final long look.

"I will not miss this place."

With that, he brushed past her, snapped to one of the nurses that he was checking out and muttered a quiet thank you, and was out the front door again, sending Aeris scrambling after him in a haze. She was stunned by how abruptly he always seemed to do things, trying to figure out what the rest of the day would hold for them now that he was nearly well and free again. She supposed his way was _one_ method of persuading the doctor to let him go, though she would have preferred a more polite version...

But perhaps that was just Sephiroth's way, and nothing would ever change it, she realized as she hurried to catch up to him. Maybe that was why she felt so drawn to him, fascinated by their differences while also captivated by their similarities. But where had that left them now, she wondered, uncertain of what would happen next. The one thing she did know for sure was that, before long and as difficult and awkward it might be for both of them, they needed to talk...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Right at noon, the members of Avalanche gathered around the long table of the conference room aboard the Highwind, Cloud sitting at the head with Tifa to his right, visibly holding holds on the table top and continually exchanging love struck gazes with one another.

Yuffie kept giggling at them and making playful gagging noises, and Barret had slapped Cloud so hard on the shoulder in congratulations that the much smaller man had nearly pitched forward onto the table. The others largely let them be, however, either too polite to embarrass them or too cool to act as if they cared. Everyone took note of their apparent new status immediately, however, each realizing that it would in some way affect the way their team worked as a unit whether they personally cared about the relationship or not.

Once everyone had taken a seat, Cloud cleared his throat and actually grinned at the odd group before beginning to speak, a drastic change from his usually somber expression, the usual look of burden in his eyes nearly gone. He didn't even pause to glare at Sephiroth for once, allowing the man to sit at the very end of the table in peace, positioned between Aeris and Vincent, sipping a glass of water every few minutes and sitting quite rigidly as if still in considerable pain despite having taken it upon himself to remove the last of the bandages. Vincent's injury seemed to be entirely healed, however, and both Cid and Barret had only small scars left as reminders of their own. They had all been very lucky to get away from the WEAPON alive, and each of them was painfully aware of that fact.

"I gathered you all here today for two reasons..." Cloud began, sounding a bit nervous, but unable to keep a joyful excitement out of his tone despite. "One, to make a personal announcement... and two, so we could regroup and decide where to go from here and what steps to take against Jenova, Zack, and Meteor. Um… I guess we can go with the announcement first," he said, grinning and glancing at Tifa, who returned his smile, squeezed his hand, and nodded her encouragement.

"Yeah, yeah. You're getting married after all this, big shit," Cid said, puffing on his cigarette as he leaned back in his chair with both booted feet crossed at the ankles and resting on the tabletop, cracking a smile as both of their jaws dropped in surprise.

"Well... yeah..." Cloud said, looking a bit disappointed at not being able to announce the surprise himself. "That was the announcement..."

"Fucking obvious enough," the pilot said with a short laugh. "Hey, congrats!"

A flurry of congratulations and excitement followed, all but Sephiroth and Vincent rising to hug Tifa and shake Cloud's hand, laughter and jubilation filling the small room until everyone had digested the news and returned to their seats. Silence fell over the table a few moments later, each member of the team visibly slipping back into business mode and looking to Cloud expectantly.

"Okay. Now onto business," Cloud said, though he looked as if he'd much rather continue to think about Tifa and their wedding. "Red contacted his Grandfather in Cosmo Canyon via PHS, and it looks like we have more time than we once thought before Meteor hits. That's at least one thing to be thankful for... "

Red nodded, sitting up in his chair and looking like a dog attempting to join his master at the dining table. The sight made Yuffie giggle continuously, interrupted only to yelp as Barret periodically kicked her under the table. "Ahem..." Red began, briefly casting her a wary look. "According to Grandfather, Meteor will not hit for perhaps another ten days or so. But when it does..."

"Dere's gonna be one helluva mess," Barret said, shaking his head in worry.

"Indeed," Red agreed, also looking troubled. "And to make matters worse, there is now the energy barrier around the Northern Crater to contend with. We will need to find a way to remove it if we are ever to reach Zack and Jenova and stop them before it is too late..."

"Which is why, in a few days, we'll be splitting into two groups again," Cloud continued, studying each of the team members in passing. "One group will go to Cosmo Canyon to speak with Bugenhagen further about all of this, and the other group will be heading to Fort Condor. While we've been here, Tifa and I overheard a rumor that Shin-ra is planning to attack the fort, to collect something they're calling the Huge Materia. Creative, right? I have no idea what it does or why they want it, but it must be important if they're starting a battle at a time like this... A while back, those of us originally in the party promised the residents we would protect them should they be attacked again, and I intend to keep our word regardless of all the other issues."

"Damn right! Ain't no one gonna make us look like liars! 'Specially not da damn

Shin-ra scum!" Barret exclaimed, pounding the table for emphasis and rattling Sephiroth's glass so hard that he had to reach out to steady it.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah... We can't let them take the fort, or the Huge Materia. They can't be up to anything good with it. Rumor also has it that they already raided North Corel and took a similar piece of materia that was in the old reactor there." Barret visibly tensed at the thought of his hometown again being invaded by Shin-ra, clenching his jaw but saying nothing for once. "They must be collecting it for a reason, and I don't want to let them get what they need in order to find out."

"Bunch of fucking idiots," Cid muttered, grinding out his cigarette in an ash tray. "The god damn Planet is about to be destroyed, and they're _still_ plotting and playing games."

"Me, Tifa, Cid, and Barret will be in the group heading for Fort Condor," Cloud said, clearly having already thought over the mission and planned it out. "Red will lead the others to Cosmo Canyon, and the rest of us will come and meet you there once we stop Shin-ra at the fort. Hopefully, the attack will occur shortly after we arrive and we can make them retreat as fast as possible. We have no time to waste..."

"But..." Tifa said, looking to Cloud as if trying to remind him of something else he was supposed to say.

"Oh! Right... heh, almost forgot," he said, cheeks flushing a bit red. He cleared his throat, then continued.

"We've all had a hard couple of weeks... I don't need to tell you that. We've had injuries, close calls, precious little sleep, and a lot on our minds. It's bad leadership to keep pushing on a team that you know is tired and reaching their limits... We have a hard road ahead of us that will be even more dangerous and difficult. So, in order to allow us all to finish recovering, relax and regain our energy... I used some of the gil I've been saving and bought the beach house that was for sale in Costa Del Sol."

"_What?!_" Yuffie exclaimed, her eyes widening comically and her mouth dropping open in shock. "You bought a freaking beach house?! Whoa! Holy shit!"

"Yuffie!" Cid exclaimed, taking his turn to kick her under the table. "Watch your fucking mouth!" The girl winced and briefly blushed, but then returned to gaping at Cloud, which most of the others were also doing.

"Oh my goodness," Aeris said, a wide smile crossing her face. "That was such a nice place, in such a beautiful city..."

Cloud nodded. "Well, you can thank Tifa, mostly. It was her idea. We were talking about having a place to get away to... you know, someday... and then she remembered the beach house for sale. So I called them up, found out the owner still really needed to sell it, and we made a deal."

"Awesome!" pronounced Yuffie, practically dancing in her chair. "When can we go?!"

"Right after the meeting, actually," Cloud said, looking a bit proud of himself. "I figure we'll spend the next few days there before moving out again. That should give everyone enough time to finish recuperating... and give us all time to reflect on what we're fighting for and what the future might hold. If anyone has any business or loose ends they need to take care of before the big show down... you should use this opportunity to do that, too."

Aeris swallowed hard at that comment, noticeably casting a sideways glance at Sephiroth, whose eyes remained focused on the far wall as if he did not notice. Vincent did, however, hoping the break would allow the two of them to talk. He was pleased with the idea, even if it would mean three days in a hot, sunny, tourist-filled location. Perhaps the time would give him a chance to think things over, too... With the new revelations about he and Sephiroth his mind was still in a fog, and he knew he would not fight at his best until he had sorted things out in his mind. And neither would Sephiroth... Hopefully, he and Aeris would not waste this opportunity, and maybe he would get the chance to speak to his son as well. The man had hardly even looked at him much less spoken to him since the night Vincent told him he was his father, and he did not like the even thicker wall that had suddenly sprung up between them. He did not yet know what, but something had to be done about it...

"Well, that's all for now," Cloud said, speaking a bit louder over the excited chatter that had begun to fill the room. "The pilots are all set for your orders, Cid. I gave them some shore leave time, too, when we arrive. I hope you don't mind."

Cid shook his head, quickly on his feet and walking toward the door. "Nah, the kids are doing great, and they deserve a vacation from me!" With a grin, he left the meeting room and was heard thumping up the stairs to the bridge a moment later. Slowly, the others began to rise and depart as well, heading off to prepare for their much needed vacation before again taking on the world.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Around four o'clock in the afternoon, the Highwind had landed just outside of Costa Del Sol. The team, most especially Yuffie, seemed eager to be off of the cramped airship for a few days and quickly gathered what they would need for the brief vacation. They met on the warm, sandy beach once they were prepared and followed Cloud and Tifa across the bustling town to their new getaway.

Once inside the large, neatly decorated and fully furnished beach house, there was a mad scramble for sleeping quarters among some of the members. Cloud and Tifa quickly made it known that the largest bedroom at the end of the first floor hallway was off limits to everyone else. Yuffie claimed the top level of a bunk bed in the small loft overlooking the main living room, generously offering to let Red sleep on the bottom so long as he didn't snore too loudly. Cid and Barret, who seemed to have become much friendlier after spending so much time together recovering from similar head wounds, decided to be roommates in one of the smaller bedrooms, which contained two narrow beds against opposite walls and the most important thing of all, a television. Aeris made herself at home in another small bedroom on the second level of the home, grinning at the flowered wall paper and bed spread as she settled in. Sephiroth and Vincent were soon left standing stiffly just inside the doorway, side by side but not looking at each other, until they reluctantly realized the situation they'd been left in.

Sephiroth sighed. "I suppose I am stuck with you?"

Vincent arched an eyebrow, appearing mildly offended before clearing his face of any expression. "Do not worry. I sleep like the dead..."

Sephiroth stared after him as Vincent brushed by, climbing the stairs and vanishing into the last of the bedrooms. _Was that supposed to be a joke? _

"Hmph," he grunted to himself, heaving another sigh and shaking his head before reluctantly trailing after Vincent... _His father_, he had to remind himself, mind still reeling at the very thought of it. How could he spend so much time alone with the strange man now, knowing what they did? Ever since he had learned of their relationship, Sephiroth had felt even more uncomfortable and awkward around Vincent than before, unsure of what to say or how to act. It was all so confusing and shocking, and he was still having trouble making any kind of sense of it. And from the way Vincent had been avoiding him, he had a feeling he felt much the same. That, at least, was something of a comfort. Even still, Sephiroth had a feeling it was going to be a very long, awkward three days.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The remainder of the day passed quickly, most of the members of Avalanche too tired to feel up to any of the usual beach town activities. Yuffie, Barret, Red and Cid had taken a brief walk down the beach and a dip in the ocean, however, and Cloud and Tifa had mysteriously vanished into the master bedroom shortly after arrival and had not emerged since. Aeris, Sephiroth, and Vincent were left largely alone in the beach house's main living room, spending most of the time in an awkward, tense silence. The tension was so thick in the air that it was smothering, and Vincent felt like leaping out the window and up into a palm tree to escape it on more than one occasion. The heat and the bright sun kept him inside, however, even though he felt as if the entire building might explode with the strain present among the three of them.

Sephiroth had quickly settled himself in a reclining chair with a book he found on one of the many shelves throughout the house, hardly even looking at either Aeris or Vincent and maintaining a very rigid posture, as if he expected an attack at any moment. He kept glancing at them suspiciously now and then, as if he was not sure what to expect from either of them and could not bear to try and find out. Vincent still had not discovered why he and Aeris had seemed so distant from each other, though from what she had told him while at his bedside in Mideel, the two had had some kind of a disagreement. It must have been serious, because even Aeris kept her distance for the most part, busying herself with cleaning the already spotless house while throwing occasional glances in Sephiroth's direction. Her eyes looked so burdened, so sad and desperate, that Vincent could not bear to look at her, so reminded was he of his own expression when he looked in the mirror.

Why did he feel so unable to talk to his own son? As frustrated as he was, Vincent could not bring himself to initiate any kind of conversation between the three of them, selecting a book of his own and trying to lose himself in the fictitious world inside the dusty cover, desperate to escape the very real one all around him. But he knew that the escape could not last forever, just as the three of them could not continue to ignore each other and the issues between them for much longer. Sooner or later, someone would have to break...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth couldn't sleep. He had been lying in his bed for hours, both with his eyes closed and staring up vacantly at the ceiling for long intervals, but could not shut off his mind for long enough to relax and find rest. Even though his chest wound had nearly healed, leaving only a large, pink scarred area that was slowly starting to fade and a deep ache inside that had not yet gone away, he found that he could not get comfortable enough to drift off to sleep. What was it that made him feel so tense and anxious? Why did he feel as if something was going to happen at any moment? Why was he so filled with dread and worry? Why did her face keep flashing through his mind...?

_Aeris. _

She was the reason he could not turn off his thoughts... Throughout the day, he had been unable to look at or speak to her, despite how much she had helped him recover in Mideel. The night before his injury continuously played through his mind, and he found himself frowning with regret each time. How foolish he had acted, pushing her away as if she was trying to kill him when all she had done was try to share her love with him.

He'd been unable to tell her why he had acted in such a manner, or how he felt for her, even when she was more than willing to listen and accept him despite his past and what the others thought of him. Try as he might, he could not banish the humiliation, the frustration, and the anger he felt toward himself over what he had failed to do that night. No wonder she seemed so nervous now, so awkward around him... She probably thought he did not care about her from the way he'd acted, and he had done nothing since to show her otherwise! Why could he not simply _tell _her?!

"It is difficult, isn't it?" a quiet voice asked out of the darkness, causing Sephiroth to start and turn his head to the left. There, lying on his side in the bed against the far wall and peering at him with faintly glowing red eyes, was Vincent... He had thought the man was asleep. Sephiroth frowned, the tension he felt only rising. It was hard enough to try to sort out the situation between he and Aeris, and now he was faced with his father as well.

"What is?" he snapped, annoyed at having his thoughts intruded upon.

"Love."

Sephiroth snorted. "What would you know about that?"

Vincent suddenly sat up in his bed, folding his long legs beneath him and tilting his head, studying Sephiroth closely. "I have told you that I loved your mother. Do you not believe me?" he asked, sounding offended. To hear such emotion in his voice made Sephiroth feel even more unnerved, and he shifted nervously as he remained lying on his back.

"I suppose I do."

"I would not lie to you. Most especially about that."

"..."

"I know that... perhaps now it is harder for you to trust me than before," Vincent went on, sounding awkward and uncertain. "But I would have told you immediately had I known."

"I know," Sephiroth said after a brief pause, surprised to find that he really meant it. Somehow, he knew that Vincent had spoken the truth, that he truly was his father but had not known it before. He had to be as surprised and unsettled as Sephiroth felt... and somehow, that made his own feelings suddenly a bit more easy to deal with.

"Good," Vincent said, nodding in satisfaction and managing a ghost of a smile in the dark, able to see Sephiroth clearly despite the small amount of light streaming in through the single window. "I know this... may be a bit awkward and difficult to deal with at first, but I..." He paused, sighing as if trying to say something that was very difficult. "I am glad I am your father, Sephiroth," he finally managed, looking across the room and meeting his son's uncertain, suspicious eyes. "In fact, I am honored."

Sephiroth didn't know what to say to that, his eyes widening a bit in surprise before he hastily looked away. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask, but could not make himself form the words, always seeming to lose his voice he wished to use it the most. Vincent sighed quietly but seemed to sense his unease, accepting his inability to express himself for the time being.

"I thought you were asleep..." Sephiroth said to fill the silence, instead of speaking what was truly in his heart.

"No... I was only thinking and resting my eyes."

"Ah. Was I keeping you awake?"

"Not really... though I could tell you were having difficulty sleeping."

"I just... cannot seem to escape my thoughts," Sephiroth muttered, finally sitting up in bed and gazing out the window at the night sky. "There is too much time to think at night, in the dark..."

"I understand the feeling," Vincent said, and Sephiroth knew he was being genuine. "It is hard, to have so many thoughts and feelings on one's mind and feel helpless to act on them..."

Sephiroth found himself nodding absently, wrapping his arms around himself against the slight chill in the room. "Indeed..."

"You need to talk to her."

Sephiroth turned in surprise, blinking rapidly. "I... How did...?"

Vincent seemed to ignore his question. "The only way you will feel any better is if you go to her and tell her how you feel."

"But... I cannot," Sephiroth said, shaking his head miserably. "I have tried..."

"Then try harder."

Sephiroth turned and glared at him across the room, eyes narrowing. "You do not understand..."

"You are wrong... I _do_ understand, all too well. Do not delay much longer, Sephiroth. Do not be a fool and let something so precious slip from your grasp..."

With that, Vincent turned his back and laid down, as silently as if he wasn't really there at all. Sephiroth could only stare at his still form, mind racing, wondering what he meant and why he always seemed to know so much more than he should, yet was so hesitant to share it in anything more than cryptic phrases. A few minutes passed and Vincent did not move again, leaving Sephiroth to sit alone in the dark, reflecting on his words.

_Try harder... _Had he not tried hard enough? It had certainly felt like an exhausting, supreme effort to him, struggling to reveal his feelings to Aeris while also battling against his fear of close contact and sharing his emotions instead of hiding and denying them. Could he have overcome it, if he had not been so afraid? Fear... that was what it was. For perhaps the first time in his life aside from when he had learned he was an experiment, Sephiroth was very much afraid. But afraid of what?

Rejection... change... vulnerability... acceptance... emotion... closeness... All of it was alien and terrifying to him, causing his heart to race and his stomach to tie in knots at the mere thought of experiencing any or all of those things. What if he could never tell her, damned to live with his feelings forever and unable to act on them? What if he _did _tell her, and it was already too late? What if she had changed her mind by now, and no longer felt the same? How could he ever face her again? But how could he live without knowing...?

No. This was ridiculous! He was tired of feeling like a coward, tired of running from the new feelings threatening to consume him. He had found the one thing he thought he could never have... Why was he running from it? All he had to do was get up, walk across the hallway, and _tell her_...

Glancing at Vincent and deciding that he was, finally, asleep, Sephiroth took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and silently crept out of bed. He carefully slipped his shirt on over his still-tender wound, then padded softly across the room on bare feet, leaving without a sound and closing the door behind him with a soft click. And then, feeling as if he were marching into unknown territory, about to face a great trial and life-threatening danger alone, Sephiroth nervously crossed the hallway and stood outside her door, trying to work up the courage and end this madness once and for all.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aeris was finally beginning to fall asleep after hours of fitful tossing and turning when there was a knock at her bedroom door. Who could that be at this hour, she wondered. She sat up and yawned sleepily, rubbing a hand across her eyes and then back through her long brown hair, which was free from her usual neat braid and trailing wildly down her back in waves and curls. She had been lying in bed for hours now, unable to think of anything but Sephiroth and how she had scared him off, destroying any kind of trust and love he might have had for her, and had been grateful when sleep finally began to claim her despite the tears that occasionally fell from her eyes. Now she was wide awake again, those sorrowful, desperate thoughts instantly back at the surface of her mind as she climbed out of bed, threw on a robe over her pink nightgown, and slowly walked to the door.

"Yes?" she called softly, hoping something wasn't wrong with one of the others, or in the town. Disaster seemed to follow them wherever they went, and she was far too physically and emotionally exhausted to deal with such a thing just then. There was no answer, however, and she was about to assume she had been dreaming and return to the warmth and security of her bed when, suddenly, the knock repeated.

Aeris jumped, scolding herself for being so tense, then forced herself to reach out and slowly open the door. She was shocked to find Sephiroth there, standing rigidly at his full height despite being barefoot and somewhat disheveled, holding his chin up and staring forward stubbornly. He was looking over her head as if he had just delivered himself to the enemy camp, and she couldn't help but gasp in surprise. She nervously lifted a hand to her mouth and briefly began to bite her nails before catching herself, sighing, and lowering the hand to her side. Sephiroth's posture had not changed, and his eyes were still somewhere over her head, but she found her heart racing with joy. Whether there was tension and uncertainty between them or not, she was still happy to see him. And if he had come to her room so late at night, did that not mean that perhaps, finally, he was ready to talk?

"Sephiroth..." she said quietly, nervously glancing down the hallway and finding no one else in sight. "Is there something wrong?" She hated the nervousness in her voice and swallowed hard, mustering up the courage to smile up at him welcomingly, even though he still could not meet her gaze.

"Yes..." he said quietly, still staring straight ahead as if facing a firing squad. "Yes, there is..."

"Oh..." Aeris frowned, her mind racing with possibilities, each of them more painful and heartbreaking than the last. "I... do you want to talk about it...?" she asked, sounding timid and hopeful.

Sephiroth nodded stiffly, finally looking down at her. His eyes were so tired, as if he had not slept at all, and there were lines of tension and hardship etched across his young face. He looked so haggard, so burdened, that it tore her apart. But even as she met his eyes with her own, which were similarly blood shot and exhausted, she could feel the familiar connection between them flare to life, as if a bolt of electric energy had struck her, allowing her to briefly see into his soul. She took a deep breath, then forcefully released it, trying to control herself and act rationally.

"All right..." she heard herself say quietly, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Come on in."

Sephiroth's face took on an expression of surprise, as if he had expected to be sent away all along. But after a moment's pause, he sighed and walked past her into the room, allowing her to softly close the door behind them. Once inside, he remained standing even more rigidly than before, so tense that Aeris felt smothered by it.

"So..." she said, unable to stand the silence between them and crossing the room, sitting on the edge of her bed and folding her hands in her lap. But once she had begun, she realized she had no idea what else to say, biting her lip and staring helplessly across the room at him. Tears filled her eyes, her natural reaction any time she was nervous or upset, and she hastily swiped them away, telling herself that she would not lose control, that she would hold it together this time.

"I... I could not sleep," Sephiroth mumbled a moment later, now staring down at his bare feet instead of at the far wall, letting his long hair hide most of his face.

"Me neither," Aeris said quietly, studying him with worry. "What... what was keeping you up?"

He said nothing for long moments, looking uncomfortable and very vulnerable as he remained just inside the door, his hair hanging into his face and giving him a boyish look, his tired green eyes still fixated on his bare feet. "I was... thinking..." he finally mumbled, so quietly that she barely heard him. "Thinking about... you..."

Aeris' heart leapt into her throat, pounding so hard she was certain he and everyone else in town could hear it. Had he really said what she thought he did? Could she dare to hope? Had he really been lying awake, resting fitfully and thinking of her just as she had been thinking of him? Aeris swallowed hard, taking a few moments to locate her voice, which came out as little more than a squeak.

"Thinking of me?" she managed, her eyes wide and instantly filled with tears when she looked at him, fighting a desire to cross the distance and take him in her arms, wanting nothing more than to alleviate all of the tension and pain she saw evident throughout his entire being. But was that what _he_ wanted? Until she knew for sure, Aeris forced herself to remain seated, unwilling to make a fool of herself and scare him off again.

Sephiroth nodded, looking miserable. "Yes..." he whispered, heaving a heavy sigh. "I... I could not stop thinking... about... all you have done for me... and the pitiful way in which I have repaid you..." He lifted his head then, meeting her eyes with such guilt and open emotion that she swore her heart skipped a beat. "You... have done nothing but care for me and try to help me. And I... have done nothing but hurt you in return..." With that, he shook his head, turned, and looked for a moment as if he was about to flee the room, running from his feelings yet again. Before he could, Aeris found herself instantly back on her feet, taking a few desperate steps forward.

"Wait!" she called out to him, helplessly reaching out into the air between them. "Seph, please..."

He halted in place, lowering one gloved hand from where it had been about to turn the door knob. Slowly, he turned around to face her, his face an emotionless mask though his eyes were filled with fear and doubt. He returned to standing rigidly, chin held high, stubbornly avoiding looking in her eye again. Aeris felt herself bristle, hating how he always pretended he didn't feel, how he tried so hard to avoid facing up to his emotions... but she would not get angry with him, not again. All it had done last time was cause further heartache for both of them. No, she told herself, if that was the way Sephiroth had to be, she would accept it and move on, no matter how painful and difficult it was. But she would not spend her life pining for a man who did not want to allow himself to feel, would not try to force him to tell her how he felt ever again. Even as she made this resolution, however, one look at his face shattered her resolve.

"Please stay..." she heard herself ask, her voice small and desperate. "Please... We need to talk about this. Running away isn't going to solve anything. I... was wrong to run out on you last time, and I'm sorry," she said, her eyes nearly brimming over with tears. "I never should have stormed out on you like that without explaining how I felt and trying to understand how you were feeling... Let's not make that mistake again."

Sephiroth studied her for long moments, as if trying to decide if he trusted her or not, if it would be safe to stay. Finally, just when she thought he would turn and flee for certain, he sighed and nodded his head, causing her to smile despite herself.

"You are right," he admitted. "I am tired of running and hiding... This must be resolved."

Aeris swallowed hard at his cold, determined tone, wondering just what was on his mind. Was he about to tell her he did not love her, and that she ought to stay out of his life? From the grim set of his jaw, Aeris was almost certain she would not like what he had to say, feeling as if a rock had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay," she whispered, turning and walking back to her bed, sitting on the end of it again and gesturing for him to come closer. She did not expect him to sit as well, but at least if he stood a little closer, she wouldn't feel so isolated and alone. Sephiroth passed by her, however, finally stopping at the window and gazing out at the starlit sky. It was a full moon, Aeris noted, though her eyes were mostly drawn to the way the moonlight made his hair shine, and his torn, burdened expression reflected in the glass.

"I... am not sure where to start..." Sephiroth said a moment later, still gazing out the window, folding his arms protectively over his chest. "This is... rather difficult for me..."

"It's okay," she heard herself reassure him before she could stop, still trying to comfort him even when she was certain he was about to drive a stake through her heart. "Just say what you need to... say what you feel. No matter what it is, I will listen and accept it."

_Even if you must break my heart..._

Sephiroth sighed again, frowning at the window pane and looking to the night sky as if searching for guidance. And perhaps he was, Aeris thought, reminded of the way Vincent was always looking up into the heavens, searching for answers. "I... Aeris... I am... so sorry," he whispered, his deep, usually calm voice choked with emotion. Her eyes widened, and she could only stare at his back in surprise. "I... about that night... I... did not mean to act so cold. I did not intend to upset you..."

"No, Seph, that was my fault," Aeris said quietly, staring down into her lap in shame. "I... was so caught up in my own feelings that I... tried to push you to say something you didn't want to say. It wasn't right. I was being selfish, not thinking of how hard it might be for you..."

"But I... _wanted_ to..."

"It's all right, Seph," she nearly whispered. "If you don't feel that way, I understand, and I'll accept it. I'm just so glad you're alive and going to be all right. I would be honored to... be your friend... if you can trust me again."

Sephiroth was quiet for nearly a minute then, and Aeris felt a few tears escape and trail down her cheeks. So this was it... This was the part where he turned, looked at her with those sad eyes, and admitted that she was right, that he did not love her, that he did not think he ever could… that there was no room in his solitary life for a young flower girl from the slums. This was the part where he hugged her or perhaps kissed her cheek in consolation, then turned and walked out of the room and out of her life. Why had she thought it would be a good idea for them to talk about it? All she was doing was leading herself into more pain, as if that first night of rejection had not been enough. How much would it take before she realized that, no matter how she felt, a man like Sephiroth could not or would not feel the same?

"I love you, Aeris..."

She would be strong, so told herself, chewing on her bottom lip. She would get over him. She had gotten over it when Zack had written to her and told her he found someone else, after all. But this was different! She had been young then, and their relationship was little more than puppy love. This was serious... She loved Sephiroth with all her heart and soul, wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, felt for him something she had never felt for anyone and would never feel again. There was a connection there, an invisible, powerful bond, and she felt as if he was already so much a part of her that the severance of it might kill her. This was much, much different than a teenaged crush, and she wondered if her world could ever truly recover.

_Wait a minute..._

Aeris blinked, clearing her mind and frowning as those four words reached her ears, little more than a whisper, sinking into her racing mind long after they had trailed off into silence. Was she imagining things in her emotional state? No, she had definitely heard someone speak... Speak of their love for her. Aeris lifted her head and stared at Sephiroth's back, heart pounding in her ears. If it was only the two of them in the room...

"I... understand, if you are angry at me," Sephiroth was saying, his words nervous and hurried. "I understand if it is too late. It took seeing the WEAPON coming after you, thinking that you might die, and then nearly dying myself... to make me realize... to make me admit..."

"Wait... wait..." Aeris said breathlessly, still gaping at his reflection in the glass as he rambled on nervously, his expression tense. "What did you say?" she heard herself whisper in awe, lifting a shaking hand to her mouth, wondering if she had been hearing things, hearing what she wanted to hear. Slowly, Sephiroth turned, arms still folded protectively across his chest, lifting his gaze to look into her eyes, into her soul.

"I said... that I love you, Aeris," he repeated, almost as quietly as before. "I always have... I... I just... it... took me a while to figure out what it was I felt, and... even once I knew, I was... afraid. I have never... felt this way before. I did not know what to think, how to act. I wanted to tell you, so badly... but I could not form the words. I did not want to hurt you... I am so sorry, Aeris, I-"

While he was struggling to express himself, stumbling over his words and turning red with embarrassment in the process, Aeris had gotten to her feet, reaching out and throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss filled with everything she felt for him before he could finish his awkward statement. He was so startled and so tense at first that she feared he would push her away again, but after a few moments, she felt his entire body relax as if a great weight had been lifted from it, allowing himself to kiss her back until she breathlessly pulled away, looking up into his face with wonder.

"I love you, too, Seph," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears as they locked with his, one hand resting over his heart, which was racing as quickly as her own. "Oh my gods, to hear you say that... That's all I wanted. It shouldn't have mattered, the words... but it did."

The tears began to fall then, and she took a step backwards, out of his arms, wiping a hand across her face and sniffling. "I'm sorry I wasn't more patient with you... I should have known you would tell me how you felt, when you were ready."

"No, it was entirely my fault..." he said, turning to look out the window again, as if the burden he had just been momentarily relieved of had already returned. "You... are an angel. You were able to look past my actions, my history, to try to help me. I know I did not make it easy for you... I have been difficult, cold, and stubborn. I was... unable to admit how I felt even after I realized it, because... I did not want to seem weak... and I was... afraid... you would reject me..."

He lowered his head then, looking so much like an abandoned child that Aeris had to resist throwing her arms around him again. But she sensed there was something more he needed to say, and knew now that she had to give him space until he was ready to say it.

"I would never reject you, Seph," she said, shaking her head at his back. "I.. felt something between us right away, even before you joined the team... no matter who you once were or what you've done, no matter what problems you face or what difficulties lie ahead... I know that I love you, and I want to be there to help you... always."

Sephiroth sighed heavily, though a desperately hopeful look briefly flashed across his face. "I do not deserve you," he whispered darkly. "I am evil... I am a murderer. My hands are stained with the blood of innocents, the blood of the Planet. I have no right to taint you with my sins. A demon has no right to hold an angel in his arms..."

"You are _not_ a demon, Seph!" Aeris exclaimed, hating to hear him speak of himself that way when she felt so differently. "You were used and misled... You didn't know any better. You made a mistake, and you're sorry and working to correct it. That... to try and right such a wrong with so many people against you... takes more strength than I thought was possible for one person to possess. I admire you, Sephiroth... and I'm _proud_ of you. You've come so far. Please believe that."

"I... I am trying to..." he said, his eyes downcast once more. "I... I felt drawn to you from the beginning as well. You saw past my insanity, the destruction I had caused, and wanted to know the person I really am... You are the one who saw me as more than a soldier, as more than a killing machine. You... promised to teach me how to feel... and you have. Perhaps too well..."

"You can never be too good at something," Aeris said, smiling and trying to lighten the mood. "But seriously, Seph... I know about your past, but I am not angry at you and won't ever judge you because of it. I forgive you, Sephiroth... for everything you did while you were angry and confused, I forgive you..."

Sephiroth finally turned again then, and Aeris was shocked to see tears in his shining green eyes. He was speechless for over a minute, just staring at her, his eyes taking her in as if she was his savior. "Thank you..." he said, his voice choked with barely withheld tears. "That... means more to me than anything..."

"All I want... is for you to find happiness, to find your way," Aeris said, now tearful herself as she watched the emotions that were once so alien dance across his face. "I want to see you smile someday and really feel it, Seph. I want to be there as you learn how to live again... I want to be right at your side, helping you every step of the way, for the rest of my life. I don't care what you've done in the past, I don't care what the others think... I love you, Sephiroth, and someday I want you to love yourself."

"I am not sure that will ever be possible," he said honestly, before tilting his head and meeting her eyes again, this time far more openly than before. "But I know that I love you, and I am not going to be afraid to act like it any longer..."

"Oh, Seph..." she breathed, a few tears running down her cheeks. "That would make me so happy... happier than I ever thought possible."

"I know I... am not good at... things like this, expressing my feelings. And I am not the most pleasant person alive..." he said, allowing himself a slight smirk. "But I will do my best to make you happy... if... if you will have me..."

Aeris reached out to him, taking both of his gloved hands in hers and squeezing them supportively, smiling so widely that her cheeks hurt even through the tears.

"Yes, Seph... I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me now, whether you like it or not!" She giggled nervously, so overcome with emotion that she was trembling, but

Sephiroth did not even smile. Instead, he frowned, staring down at their hands as if troubled. Before Aeris could ask him what was wrong, her throat tightening with worry, he had dropped to his knees before her, still holding her hands tightly in his, looking up at her with imploring eyes, his expression desperate and tears spilling down his cheeks. Aeris was so stunned that she could only stare at him, shedding her own tears, holding his hands to let him know she was still there.

"Aeris... I..." he stumbled, pausing to swallow the lump in his throat, letting the tears fall without bothering to wipe them away or trying to hide them. "I... know I am not worthy..." he went on, voice choked with sorrow and guilt, his tone nearly pleading. "I... I do not even deserve to live... I am a wretch of a man, a killer, a laboratory specimen with questionable sanity... But I... for the first time in my life, I... feel like I belong with you... even though you deserve so much better, even though I am a foul creature deserving nothing but your scorn and disgust..." He had to pause, a sob threatening to cut off his words, the tears flowing freely down both of their faces by then.

"But... please... I am begging you, Aeris. Despite all of this... despite all of my sins... please... let me stay with you. Do not make me go... I cannot be alone again. Please do not leave me..." He lowered his head then, his entire body shaking and his shoulders heaving with barely contained grief. Aeris choked off a sob as she stared down at him, tugging lightly on his hands. To see such a strong, proud man before her on his knees, pleading with her to stay with him and to love him was almost more than she could stand.

"Seph... you don't have to beg," she said, her voice trembling. "Please don't do this. Everyone deserves to be loved, everyone deserves a second chance... I'm not going to leave you. You _never_ have to beg for my love. I want to give it to you, whether you think you're worthy or not."

With her help, he shakily rose to his feet, swiping one gloved hand across his face and looking a bit embarrassed to have broken down in such a way. "Very well. If... if I cannot beg," he began, raising his eyes to meet hers again. "I will ask. Will... will you..."

Aeris' eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to say, her heart skipping a beat before beginning to pound again. "Go on," she encouraged in an awed whisper, still holding his hands between hers.

"Will... will you… marry me? Someday. It does not have to be right away. I... I will understand... if you do not wish to. I... I just want-"

"Seph!" Aeris exclaimed with a giggle, grinning widely at him as tears of joy continued to fall. "Let me answer the question!"

"Oh... very well..." he said, looking down as if expecting the blow to come at any moment.

"Yes... Yes, I will marry you," Aeris said, reaching out with one hand to lift his chin, keeping her other firmly clasped with his. "And I would like to do it as soon as possible… or whenever you're ready."

Sephiroth stared at her, clearly shocked, and she heard herself laugh again, a joyful, amazed sound that filled the room, warming both of them and chasing away some of the lingering doubts and shadows that threatened to block their path. "I... you... _really?_"he managed to ask, sounding completely taken aback.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, unable to stand the distance between them any longer. She stepped forward threw her arms around his neck, gently resting her head on his chest. "Whenever you're ready, I will marry you."

"Hmph. Now…?" she heard him mumble, looking up into his face and grinning at the slight smirk she found there, thrilled to see a sparkle of happiness in his eyes she had never thought possible.

"If there was a way, I would do it tonight," she told him softly, reaching up to run her fingers along his smooth jaw line. "Maybe... maybe in Cosmo Canyon, we can see if someone there can marry us. That will be soon."

"You mean that?" he asked, gazing down into her eyes as if hypnotized, the pain completely gone from his face for perhaps the first time.

"Yes," she reassured him, tenderly lowering his chin and kissing his lips. "I mean it more than I've ever meant anything. I would love to be your wife."

They became lost in each other's eyes after that, before Sephiroth finally sighed, some of the tension and worry returning to his face as Aeris rested against his body, her thin arms still tight around him.

"The others... they will kill me..."

"I don't care about them," she mumbled against him. "They'll just have to get used to it..."

"I do not want you to become an outcast, because of me... I can never go into most towns again, never live a normal life. Not without being recognized... not without people remembering what I have done..."

"I don't care," Aeris repeated, tightening her embrace. "None of it matters."

"Your mother...?"

At that, Aeris lifted her head, meeting his eyes with a bit of worry evident on her face. "I think I might have told you that she... doesn't like SOLDIERs much... because her husband was one, and he was killed. She... doesn't want me to be hurt like she was..."

"And surely she has heard of me and some of what I have done... unless she has been living under a rock..."

"I'm sure she'll recognize you, yes... But she's my mother, and she loves me. That means that, eventually, she will accept you, once she sees that you make me happy and that I'm safe with you."

"You are sure...?"

"Pretty sure," Aeris said a bit nervously, smiling reassuringly nonetheless. "At least we know we'll have an easier time winning your father's support."

Sephiroth looked surprised for a moment, until he quickly recalled that _Vincent_ was his father. "Ah... of course. That is still so strange to think about," he said, shaking his head.

"You'll get used to it," Aeris promised him, softly kissing his cheek. "Just give it time... All anything ever needs is time."

They stood together, wrapped in each other's arms, neither willing or able to let go, unaware of the passage of time or anything but each other. Finally, Aeris lifted her head, finding his eyes fixed on her with a warmth she had never seen there before, a tenderness and near admiration that send chills up her spine. Even as she gazed up at him lovingly, she couldn't help but yawn, watching a small, somewhat guilty smile cross his face.

"You are tired..." he said quietly, running a gloved hand back through her hair, his touch more gentle than anyone would have ever suspected him capable of. "I am keeping you awake."

"Don't worry about that, it was worth it," she said, smiling up at him as she ran one hand up and down his back, the other resting on his shoulder.

"You should rest," he said, still worried. "It is late." But even as he said those words, he could not seem to release her, looking frightened and insecure at the thought of having to leave after what they'd just shared.

"You're the one recovering from an injury," Aeris said, loosening her grip in momentary fear that she might have been hurting him. She'd forgotten all about his healing wound. "If anyone needs their sleep, it's you."

"But... but I... I do not want to..." he stumbled, his tight grip around her much smaller body only increasing, making her feel very small yet safe. "I do not want to leave you," he managed to whisper, like a frightened little boy afraid to be left alone in the dark with the monsters under his bed.

Aeris looked up into his eyes, feeling much the way he did, but managing a small, awkward laugh. "My mother always told me that decent girls don't take a man to their bed until after they're married," she told him, briefly regretting how strongly she agreed with that belief. "But, if you promise to behave... I think I can make an exception for you."

He blinked down at her in surprise, his grip around her still vice-like and nearly painful, looking surprised and worried at once. "I would not like to make you uncomfortable..." he said, his cheeks blushing a bit red. "But... if you really do not mind... I... I will behave... for now," he added, smirking a little and causing her to giggle again. "I just... cannot be alone tonight..."

"I understand," she said, caressing his cheek before managing to step backwards out of his tight embrace. "I want you to stay..."

She smiled at him then, wondering if he would really be willing to sleep beside her. Could he trust her that much? Or would the ghosts of his abusive and lonely childhood rise up and make him flee back behind the walls he had long ago constructed between himself and others? Aeris knew it would take time before he could learn to trust her entirely, before he realized that human touch and emotions did not always bring pain, but now that she knew how he felt, she was certain she would be willing to wait for him, even if it took the rest of their lives.

Feeling a bit shy but knowing that she did indeed trust Sephiroth, she walked over to her bed and pulled back the blankets, climbing in beneath them after removing her robe. She gazed up at him with curious green eyes, wondering if he would join her after all. He stood at her bedside for a moment, looking down at her and appearing to be gathering his courage, before heaving a heavy sigh and managing a shy smile of his own.

As Aeris scooted over to make room for him, Sephiroth climbed into the bed and under the covers after her, looking quite nervous and awkward. Aeris, too, felt more nervous than she could ever recall being in her life, but grinned widely, pleased that he would trust her even this much. Just when she was about to lay her head down and try to sleep, feeling as if she was already in heaven, Sephiroth surprised her yet again, reaching one arm out across the polite distance that remained between them, his eyes inviting her to curl up at his side, his expression timid and uncertain. Aeris hesitated for only a moment, then moved in closer to him, allowing him to drape thick his arm around her as she curled up against his side. Her head on his chest and one arm draped across his stomach, it didn't take long before Aeris had drifted off to sleep.


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight: Forbidden Love

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Forbidden Love**

The next morning, Aeris was awakened by singing birds nesting in one of the palm trees just outside her bedroom window. She was about to sit up so she could watch them, but suddenly realized there was something holding her firmly in place. Blinking sleepily, she turned her head, the memories instantly falling into place. She breathlessly took in the sight of the man she loved, sound asleep, looking as peaceful and harmless as a kitten. She was lying curled up against him in the crook of his arm, one hand resting over his heart and covered by one of his own, his other arm wrapped tight around her and holding her almost possessively. Aeris grinned, snuggling in as close she could but careful not to wake him when he looked so relaxed, something that was far too unusual.

Part of her was surprised that he had actually stayed with her through the night. Maybe he really was learning to trust her... or maybe he was just so physically and emotionally exhausted after all he'd been through recently that he didn't have the strength to leave. Whatever the reason, Aeris' heart raced with elation that he was still there, sleeping at her side. Finally, they had been honest about their feelings. Finally, they would be happy and at peace...

Just as she had been about to close her eyes and drift back to sleep in his arms, a sound in the hallway just outside her door caused her to stir, sleepily opening her eyes again and frowning in confusion. Who was running up the stairs like that at so early an hour? It couldn't have been much past seven o'clock, she knew, and the team members had all been so tired from their journey that she was surprised anyone would be awake yet. Who would be so inconsiderate of the others still sleeping, even if they had risen at the crack of dawn?

She sighed to herself as the footsteps pounded down the hall to one end, back the other way, and then down the stairs. Then all was quiet again, Sephiroth remaining undisturbed against her, so sound asleep was he. Aeris closed her eyes again, wondering if perhaps Yuffie had been looking for something and not realized how loud she was being, when the shouting began.

"I can't find him!" a male voice was saying at what sounded like the bottom of the stairs, worry and anger in his voice. "He's gone!"

"Maybe he just went outside," a female voice said nervously from the hallway, sounding as if she had just woken up.

"Cid was outside already, smoking, and he didn't see him!"

"He ain't in his room?" a second male voice asked with a yawn.

"No! Vincent was in there, meditating or something. He says he has no idea where Sephiroth is, but that I shouldn't worry and mind my own business. Ha!"

"We gotta find him... Who knows what da hell he's out dere doin'!"

_Uh-oh._

Aeris' eyes widened with the realization of just what was going on in the beach house. Apparently, Cloud had woken up early and discovered Sephiroth was missing, alerted the others... and now a full search seemed about to begin. Aeris bolted up in bed, pulling out of Sephiroth's arms, and reached down to shake him by the shoulder.

"Seph!" she hissed in a terrified whisper, watching as he frowned in confusion and began to stir. "Seph, wake up!" She shook him harder, watching as, slowly, his eyes fluttered open, and he peered up at her blankly.

She was about to pen her mouth to tell him what was going on when, suddenly, his arm shot up and grabbed her by the throat, fingers curling around her neck and digging into her flesh before she could react. She tried to scream as his green eyes fixed on her with unmistakable fury, but was too terrified to make a sound. Aeris went pale, staring down at Sephiroth in horror as his grip tightened, tears filling her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

Maybe this had been a mistake after all... Maybe it _hadn't _been what he wanted, and now he was angry with her. The look in his eye was so furious, so violent, that for a split second she wondered if he would kill her.

Just as she was certain her life was about to end, her face starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen, Sephiroth's hand suddenly dropped from her throat as he blinked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. An instant later, he had bolted into a sitting position at her side, his look of anger immediately changing to one of horror and guilt.

"Aeris!" he exclaimed as she gasped for breath, staring at her with wide eyes as she remained frozen in place, face now devoid of all color and her eyes full of fear. "I... I am sorry! Are you hurt? I... I did not mean to... You startled me, I..." He cringed, staring down at his gloved hands in horror, before whispering ,"What have I done?"

The guilt she saw begin to overtake him broke Aeris from her spell of shock and fear, and she instantly reached out to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she regained her breath. "It's okay," she said softly, having forgotten about the original problem for the time being. "I shouldn't have woken you up that way. I'm not hurt, you just surprised me! I forgot about your warning... and just how strong you are!"

"I should not have done that..." he muttered, still looking down. "But I have been trained to attack any time I am taken by surprise... and that includes being awakened from sleep. I put you in danger by staying here with you... I am sorry..."

"It's all right," Aeris insisted, wrapping her arms around his tense body in a tight hug, trying very hard to stop shaking. "I understand. I won't be so foolish next time. I'll find a better way to wake you up if I need to. Okay?"

He nodded weakly, lifting his own arms to embrace her protectively, dropping his head to rest upon her shoulder. It was then that Aeris heard the footsteps approaching, gasping as she remembered why she had been trying to awaken him to begin with.

"Oh, no. Seph!" she hissed, pulling away and looking up at him in horror. "The others! They're looking for you!"

"_What?!_"he exclaimed, his eyes widening as he quickly released her, throwing off the blankets and bolting to his feet. A moment later, he, too, heard the commotion in the hallway. He turned to stare at the door, a wild, panicked look in his eyes.

"If... if they find me here... it will _not _be pleasant," he said quietly, looking back at her guiltily. "And I do not wish to shame you in any way..."

"I... I'm _not_ embarrassed if they know, Seph," she said, stubbornly lifting her chin though she was trembling inside. "But if you don't want to deal with them yet... you can hide, and I'll tell them I don't know where you are!"

"Hide _where_?" he asked, looking all about the room. There was nowhere to go, not even a closet. He was trapped within those four walls, where he had felt so secure the night before.

"I don't know!" she hissed back, hastily climbing out of bed. "Maybe you can try-"

A knock at the door interrupted her statement. Her jaw dropped, and she and Sephiroth could only stand frozen and stare at each other. "Aeris!" Tifa's voice called from the other side, filled with urgency. "Aeris, are you awake?!"

Aeris swallowed hard, holding a finger to her mouth to keep Sephiroth silent, and did her best to speak as if just waking up. "Ugh... I am now..." she said, yawning loudly for emphasis. "What's the matter...?"

"Sephiroth is gone!" Tifa yelled, to which Aeris cringed. "Are you okay in there?" Aeris' eyes widened further as she heard her friend's hand on the doorknob, about to open it to check on her.

"Wait! Don't come in!" she shrieked, sounding more alarmed then she meant to. "I... I'm in my underwear!" It was the first thing that came to mind, and she instantly flushed red at Sephiroth's astounded glance and raised eyebrow. He almost looked like he might have been trying not to laugh. She would have giggled at his expression under different circumstances.

"Oh, okay," Tifa said with a chuckle. "I'll wait for you, then you can help us look for him!"

"Okay!" Aeris stammered, before mouthing 'What now?' to Sephiroth, who had stopped gaping at her by then, still standing frozen and studying the room. An instant later, he suddenly stepped forward, placed both hands affectionately on her slender shoulders, and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"I will be back," he whispered, meeting her eyes for just a moment, those seconds filled with such pure emotion that Aeris shivered, chills racing up her spine. Then he released her, brushing past and opening the bedroom's lone window.

Aeris watched as he bent down and got one leg through, then the other, giving her a wave and a little smirk before dropping out to the ground two stories below. Aeris gasped and hurried over to make sure he was okay, catching only a glimpse of his back as he jogged through the trees and toward the beach. She sighed heavily, pulled the window shut, then shrugged into her robe before turning back to the door.

"All right, Tifa, come on in," she said quietly, feeling suddenly exhausted and more achingly lonely than she could ever recall. She felt cold all over, the warmth of Sephiroth's

loving embrace gone as quickly as she had finally won them.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

An hour later, as Aeris was peering inside a coat closet for the third time pretending to search for Sephiroth, Tifa nearby and looking behind a sofa yet again, the front door of the beach house slowly opened, and in walked their 'missing' member.

Sephiroth casually strolled into the living room, closing the door behind him and looking so innocent that Aeris had to turn her head to smother a giggle. The mere sight of him made her want to smile and run to him with open arms, declaring for all to hear that they loved each other and planned to marry. But she knew that, for now, it would not be a good idea, and neither of them was ready to face the consequences. Aeris waited for Tifa to glance up and notice Sephiroth, who looked for all the world as if he had been off working out, before she spoke.

"Sephiroth!" Aeris exclaimed, doing her best to sound surprised and relieved, and also a bit annoyed. "Where were you?!" she demanded, managing to look him in the eye without grinning as he turned with a very convincing startled expression.

"Excuse me?" he replied coldly, looking back and forth between Aeris and the gaping Tifa, wiping a line of sweat from his forehead with the back of one gloved hand.

"We've been looking for you all morning!" Aeris exclaimed, trying not to take his tone personally.

Sephiroth snorted with annoyance, looking down his nose at them as if they were bothersome insects. "I was practicing on the beach." Aeris hoped Tifa would not notice that he didn't even have his sword with him as he crossed the room toward the kitchen, or the fact that he was barefoot.

"Well, you could have _told_ someone!" Tifa finally exclaimed, glaring at him hatefully and causing Aeris to cringe inwardly. "You had us all worried to death!"

Sephiroth glared back at her, green Mako eyes flashing with a barely contained fury Aeris knew was now genuine. "I was not aware that I needed your permission to go outside," he said coolly, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Please, forgive me," he added, deep voice dripping with sarcasm as he vanished from sight. The sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing could be heard a moment later before Tifa let out what sounded like a low growl, stomping her foot in anger.

"What a _jerk_!" she exclaimed, face turning bright red. "I'm going to go find Cloud and the others and let them know we found him. Gods, I_ hate_ that man!" With that, she turned and stormed off, leaving Aeris to shake her head and heave a sigh of exhaustion. This was going to be even harder than she thought...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Breakfast that morning was so filled with mixed emotions that the air was nearly smothering, and Vincent longed to be anywhere but seated at the long table inside the crowded beach house. But the high temperatures and happy families infesting the town kept him inside, even though he did not feel like eating or drinking anything. In fact, he had only left his room at all to make sure nothing happened between Sephiroth and the rest of the team once he had finally made an appearance.

Though Sephiroth and Aeris were now barely looking at each other again, Vincent knew exactly what was going on. He had heard Sephiroth leave their shared room the night before shortly after their talk, and had not heard him return. In fact, his sensitive hearing had even let him in on some of their discussion in Aeris' room across the hall, though he had not attempted to eaves drop and felt quite guilty about it. They had come clean with each other, expressed their feelings, and realized that they wanted to remain together. Vincent was quite pleased about that. But now, they had the others to contend with...

Sephiroth sat in silence, sipping a glass of orange juice and looking mostly out the window, from where one could see the sandy beaches and the clear blue ocean lapping against the shore. He seemed lost in thought, though his body remained tense under the periodic glares of Cloud, Tifa, and Barret. Vincent was proud of him for not retaliating or letting them chase him away with their open disgust. Cid, Yuffie, and Red seemed far more neutral, glad they had found their missing member and no longer angry about the scare he had given them, concentrating on eating their breakfast instead of glaring at him. At least Aeris and Sephiroth would not be too greatly outnumbered, as those three were less likely to openly oppose their relationship. It was Cloud, Tifa, and Barret who would be the problem.

One thing to be thankful for was that Cloud and Tifa seemed quite distracted with each other, their eyes meeting every few moments, love-filled gazes and smiles constantly being exchanged between them. That, at least, took some of their focus off poor Sephiroth. Perhaps their relationship was exactly what each needed to move away from their shared past in Nibelheim and on with their lives. Though the hurt and anger was obviously still there for both of them, the feelings they had for each other and their excitement about their shared future might eventually dull the anger they felt toward Sephiroth, at least a little.

Barret was continually shoveling food into his mouth, but he still found time to glare at Sephiroth and mutter about having been woken up to look for him between bites. To his credit, Sephiroth ignored him, as if in his own world. He looked unusually at peace, Vincent thought, much of the usual tension that was so evident on his face gone for the moment. Now if only the others would realize he had changed and accept that he and Aeris loved each other... It would not solve all of his problems, but at least it would be one less hurtle along his road to recovery.

Aeris kept herself busy, having volunteered to cook that morning and humming to herself happily as she worked. A smile seemed ever-present on her face, and she practically glowed with happiness. Once, when she had attempted a glance in Sephiroth's direction when she thought no one else would notice, the smile that lit up her whole face forced Vincent to look away. At one time, long ago, Lucrecia had smiled at him like that across a crowded room, a secret look of love no one else was meant to see. How strange and ironic that history should repeat itself in such a way. Only now, it was his son caught up so intensely in a forbidden love affair, the cruelty of fate having denied his parents the life together that Vincent still dreamed of at night. He could only hope that the fates would be kinder to Sephiroth and Aeris than they were to he and Lucrecia. He did not think he would be able to stand by and watch if anyone tried to destroy what they had the way Hojo had taken everything from him thirty years before. Deep inside of him, a demon growled in hunger and rage at the angry feelings that flooded his heart and soul, and Vincent silently bit down on them and pushed them away, desperately hoping that the current situation would not erupt into chaos.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next two days passed quickly, and soon the time had come for Avalanche to abandon their brief period of rest and once again plunge headfirst into danger and, very possibly, death. Despite what had happened the first night at the beach house, Vincent knew that Sephiroth had not gone to Aeris' room again, obviously frightened off by the thought of the others discovering them together. Vincent had wanted to speak with him, to reassure him somehow and help him deal with the others, but had not been able to find the words to break through the barrier between them. Each of them fell asleep in silence each night, unable to face any more father and son talks, too awkward with each other to attempt to sort out their relationship. Aeris and Sephiroth, too, had barely spoken or even looked at each other, though now and then Vincent would catch them sharing a warm glance or shy smile. He hoped that the stress of having to hide their feelings from the others would not take its toll on their love before it had a chance to grow.

Early in the morning of the third day, after what most of them realized might be their last decent meal in a while, the team members gathered at the edge of town with their belongings, boarding the Highwind one by one. When everyone was safely on the deck of the bridge, Cid instructed his trainee pilots in lift off procedures, and soon, the Highwind had taken to the skies again.

"All right, everyone," Cloud called out, gesturing for the others to gather around him once they were on their way West. "We're going to drop the Cosmo Canyon group off first, then the rest of us will fly over to Fort Condor. Unfortunately, because of the terrain, we have to land a few miles away... But it's early, so you'll all get to town by late afternoon as long as you don't run into too many monsters. When you arrive, Red knows where Bugenhagen lives, obviously, and he'll take it from there. Once the rest of us are finished at Fort Condor, we'll fly back, get briefed on anything you learned, and then move on from there. Got it?"

There were nods all around, the plan a time consuming but necessary step in stopping Zack and Jenova, and perhaps more importantly, the Meteor threatening to hurdle down to the Planet, snuffing everything in its path and perhaps the entire Planet itself.

"Good," Cloud said, nodding to himself in satisfaction. "We'll be dropping the Cosmo group off in about two hours, so until then, you can all relax and do whatever."

He shrugged awkwardly, still a bit uncomfortable in his leadership role, and soon all but Tifa had left his side, going off on their own or in pairs to wait out the trip. Cloud and Tifa soon vanished into the living area of the vessel, leaving Cid and his copilots to handle the flying. Barret settled himself on a crate on the bridge, watching them with obvious interest and fascination, as if trying to learn what they were doing in hopes that perhaps, someday, he would get to try it himself. Yuffie had soon run off for the nearest bathroom, once again green and holding a hand over her mouth. Red quickly found a patch of sun on the deck to stretch out and bathe in, yawning lazily.

Just as Vincent was about to exit the bridge in search of a quiet, darker and cooler place to think, he spotted Aeris out of the corner of his eye, in the doorway and clearly trying to get someone's attention without alerting the others. Turning to his right, Vincent saw Sephiroth at the other end of the bridge by the railing that served as a safety barrier. He watched as Sephiroth spotted Aeris, nodded very slightly, and casually headed in her direction while trying to look innocent. Aeris ducked away into the halls below, and Vincent couldn't help but give in to a very small smile. Before Sephiroth could disappear from view as well, however, Vincent quickly crossed the deck to catch up with him, placing his good hand on his shoulder from behind.

Sephiroth jumped in surprise, clearly startled and whirling around with one hand already raised in a fist, his features angry and defensive. It was clear that he thought he had been caught by someone, but he heaved a sigh and relaxed a bit when he saw it was only Vincent.

"Do not _do_ that!" Sephiroth hissed, eyes darting around, clearly nervous about being found out. He lowered his fist, exhaling with relief.

"I am sorry," Vincent said quietly, shifting his weight awkwardly. "I... just wanted to tell you something..."

Sephiroth tilted his head, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What is it now?" he asked, still inching backwards as if he couldn't wait to escape.

"I wanted you to know that... I am happy for you," Vincent said, averting his eyes. "I wish you and Aeris a life of happiness together."

"What?! How... how did you...?!" Sephiroth stammered, his eyes widening.

Vincent simply shrugged, then turned to walk away. "Do not worry about that. Just know that you have my support."

He could feel Sephiroth's eyes on his back as he turned and walked away, retreating to a shaded area of the bridge where he could sit alone and reflect, thinking about all that had happened on their journey and what the future might bring. For the first time, he began to look ahead, allowing himself to begin to picture a future for himself in which Lucrecia was not alive and at his side. Though he still missed her terribly and would probably never stop feeling so guilty or so alone, he allowed the sight of his son, so clearly in love with Aeris, to give him some measure of hope. His son, with new hopes and dreams Vincent had never gotten to fulfill in his own life because of the plans of a mad man... _That _was what Vincent was fighting for.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Yuffie was in the bathroom, washing her face after vomiting up all she had eaten for breakfast, when a distant, shrill voice reached her ears.

"_Vincent knows?!_"the female voice exclaimed, sounding shocked and alarmed. Yuffie's ears perked up and she quickly shut off the water, wondering what was going on. That sounded like Aeris... but what was she upset about?

"Yes... Somehow, he does," a deep male voice said, and Yuffie's eyes widened. No one would mistake that voice for anyone else's. Yuffie glanced upward, realizing that the conversation was reaching her through the ventilation system near the ceiling, which must have been connected to whatever room Sephiroth and Aeris were occupying.

"Oh my goodness... What did he say?" Aeris was asking, voice filled with dread. Yuffie blushed a bit, feeling guilty for listening in, but found she could not get herself to leave the room. Curiosity had taken its hold. Instead, she closed the lid of the toilet and stepped up on top of it in order to hear better.

"He said he is... happy for us, and that we have his support." Sephiroth sounded confused and disarmed by that, a tone Yuffie was not used to hearing from him.

"Really? He said that? He meant it?"

"Yes... that is what he told me. And Vincent does not say things he does not mean."

"That's wonderful!" Aeris exclaimed, and there was a faint sound of movement and rustling... Perhaps she was hugging him? Yuffie wondered with shock, unable to stop staring up at the vent and straining to listen in, trying to picture the scene she could hear but not see.

"I... suppose so..." Sephiroth said awkwardly, his voice taking on a much quieter, more tender tone. "At least someone will not try to kill me for this..."

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Aeris said in nearly a whisper, though it still echoed right down the vent to Yuffie's waiting ears. "This is my decision, and they will have to learn to accept it."

"Easy to say..."

"I know…" A sigh. "But... let's worry about that later, okay? Gods, it was _torture_ not to be able to spend any more time with you in that house..."

"Agreed," Sephiroth said, and Yuffie's mouth dropped open as what sounded like a long, passionate kiss reached her ears. What was going on?! There was silence after that, and Yuffie nervously backed out of the bathroom, turning and running back to her quarters to lay down and think before she got sick again. What in the world was happening between those two, she wondered as she flopped down on the bed, mind racing as their conversation replayed through her mind. Whatever it was, Yuffie planned to find out. The upcoming trip to Cosmo Canyon would be the perfect opportunity to investigate.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine: Secrets and Spies

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Secrets and Spies**

Half an hour after the Highwind had dropped off Red's group several miles from Cosmo Canyon, unable to get in closer because of the terrain, the group of five was slowly making their way through the deep valleys and canyons. They were surrounded on all sides by the deep orange clay that formed everything around them for as far as they could see. Red was in the lead, since he and was the most familiar with the area. He seemed proud to be named leader again, glad he had won the trust of the others despite his youth and differences. There was an eagerness and visible energy in each step he took, head held high and nose to the wind, keeping alert for any monsters who might attack.

Vincent was right behind him, his gaze on the ground beneath boots to avoid the blinding sun, his cloak pulled tight around him to protect his pale skin from the harmful rays. He had not spoken a word since leaving the Highwind, only nodding in response to Red's occasional comments and questions. That didn't seem to bother the large feline much, one of few people Vincent had met who could truly appreciate the beauty of silence.

About ten feet behind them, Sephiroth and Aeris walked side by side, talking between themselves in quiet voices. From another dozen feet behind them, Yuffie observed the two as they traveled, what she had heard the night before still very much on her mind. She was determined to find out what was going on between them, her curiosity and love of a good story or thread of gossip fueling her on in her investigation.

She noted that they were walking a bit closer together than was necessary to hold a conversation, and that each was keeping their voice very low, nearly whispering. Sephiroth kept throwing suspicious glances over his shoulder at her every now and then, and Yuffie would quickly avert her gaze to the ground or to one of the tall mountains, as if she was lost in her own world and _certainly_ not observing them or trying to eaves drop. So far, she didn't think he had caught her watching, and she shivered at the thought of what he might do to her if he did. But even so, she found she could not look away or stop trying to figure out the connection between the two, no matter how mad it might make him.

Yuffie had never seen Sephiroth so relaxed, she noted, even though he was still continued to look about suspiciously, as if he thought he was doing something wrong or that he believed everyone was out to get him. He really _was_ paranoid, she thought, maybe from his past as a soldier... or from all the things that had been kept from him in his life. Maybe he saw secrets and plots against him wherever he looked even now. When she reflected on the life he must have had, and the way most of the others still viewed him, she almost couldn't blame him. Despite his obvious paranoia, he seemed to be holding a very long, serious conversation with Aeris. Yuffie had never heard him speak more than a sentence or two at a time, and had certainly never seen or heard him carry on lengthy and casual conversation with any one person. He was a man of few words, a lot like Vincent, and he didn't seem to trust or even like anyone enough to bother with idle chatter. But he seemed quite interested in whatever Aeris was saying to him, and was even holding up his own end of the conversation.

What in the world were they talking about? Yuffie wondered, wishing she could get closer to listen in without giving herself away. What could two people as opposite as The Great Sephiroth and the frail, flower-loving Aeris possibly have to talk about for so long? Even looking at them as they walked, they appeared so different that seeing the two of them side-by-side was almost comical. He in his long black trench coat, high boots, and black gloves, sword strapped to his back and long silver hair falling over his shoulders, green Mako eyes shining with power, an arrogant smirk almost permanently etched on his face. Aeris in her pink pants and lighter pink blouse, a large ribbon in her neat braid, nearly a foot shorter than he was and not even half his weight. Her eyes were soft and warm, a cheerful smile on her pretty face as she carried her slender battle staff at her side. They were like day and night, and Yuffie couldn't imagine an odder pair.

Yuffie watched in fascination as Aeris suddenly giggled at something Sephiroth said, beaming up at him and favoring him with such a warm gaze that just for a moment, Yuffie wondered if... no... that was impossible! Sephiroth would never flirt with a girl! He was too stiff, too serious, and far too proper for that. He liked to fight and win battles, and surely wasn't interested in women or romance. But sure enough, he turned and smirked down at Aeris, eyes twinkling with some shared joke, and Yuffie could only stare, wide-eyed. It wasn't his usual arrogant smirk, but instead one of amusement. Sephiroth was making jokes now? If Sephiroth had suddenly grown a sense of humor, she thought incredulously, the Planet must be coming to an end. Oh, wait... So it was.

Aeris reached out and lightly touched Sephiroth's muscular upper arm, still grinning at him, her eyes shining with delight. To Yuffie's surprise, Sephiroth did not bat her hand away, but instead smiled down at her… _smiled!_… and said something very quietly, which caused Aeris' grin to grow. A moment later, he had taken her hand from his arm and gently laced it through his, and the two of them dropped into a comfortable silence as they continued after Red and Vincent, hand in hand.

Yuffie was so completely stunned she briefly stopped walking. They were holding hands! Kind, gentle little Aeris, who couldn't hurt a fly on her own, was holding hands with the tall, muscular ex-SOLDIER who had killed hundreds of people single-handedly! Had she lost her _mind_? And why was Sephiroth suddenly so mushy when, throughout the entire journey, he had been nothing but cold and hostile?

Yuffie rubbed at her eyes, thinking she was seeing things. But when she looked up again, she saw Vincent briefly glance back over his shoulder, notice Sephiroth and Aeris, smile slightly and nod to himself in satisfaction, and then turn forward again. First Sephiroth was making jokes and flirting with Aeris, and now the dark, brooding Vincent was smiling at them! Had there been something in the water at Costa Del Sol?

Unable to stand it any longer, and realizing that Vincent seemed to know something about the odd couple that she did not, Yuffie broke into a jog, right past Sephiroth and Aeris, until she reached his side. Vincent ignored her, looking straight ahead and trying to keep up with the very quick and agile Red, as if he couldn't be bothered to acknowledge her presence. Yuffie frowned, then loudly cleared her throat several times until he finally sighed and looked down at her from his much greater height, his red eyes both frightening and fascinating.

"Yes?" he asked warily, as if he already knew he wouldn't like what she had to say.

"All right. I want to know what's going on with Sephiroth and Aeris!" she whispered to him so they wouldn't hear, getting right to the point. She watched at Vincent arched an eyebrow, tilting his head at her questioningly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb!" Yuffie hissed, glaring up at him. "They're acting _way_ too chummy, holding hands back there and everything! I saw you look at them and smile... Come on, what's going on?"

"I have no idea."

"Yes you do!" Yuffie exclaimed in annoyance. "You _know _something!"

Vincent shrugged.

"Grr... Come on, what is it?! I won't tell anyone!"

Vincent made a sound of disbelief, shaking his head in annoyance. "Even if something _was_ going on, it would not be anyone else's business," he finally said, giving her a pointed look. "Would you want someone eaves dropping on and staring at you?"

"I wasn't eaves dropping or staring!"

"Mmm... If you are so curious, why do you not simply go and ask them?"

"_What?! _No way, dude! He'd, like, gut me or something!"

"Perhaps."

"Dammit, why doesn't anyone ever tell me _anything_?! I'm tired of being treated like a kid!" She paused, looking up at him with defiance. "If you won't tell me... I _will _find out!"

Too annoyed to think about acting maturely despite what she'd just said, Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him before turning and storming off to the rear of the group again, taking a moment to calm down before resuming her mission.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When they arrived in Cosmo Canyon an hour later, Red immediately led his team up through the many levels of the town until they finally reached the top. It was there that Bugenhagen, his grandfather, lived and worked in his observatory. After a warm reunion, they got right down to business, Bugenhagen allowing them all to see the Meteor that would soon seal their doom through his powerful telescope. He told them that, because of its size and several atmospheric conditions, it had taken longer than he originally thought to reach the Planet. But now, it would only be another week or so, possibly even less than that. Red took the news hard, shaking his head sadly.

"What can we do to stop it, Grandfather?" he asked almost desperately, looking up at the old man with admiration in his remaining eye, as if he thought Bugenhagen held the key to every problem that could ever arise. The old man sighed heavily, however, his previously merry disposition and energetic laugh long gone.

"If only I knew," he said quietly, frowning and looking up at the ceiling of the observatory. "The only idea I have would involve going after those responsible for summoning it, to see if it could possibly be undone... But as you tell me, there is now an energy barrier around the crater where they are hiding."

"That is correct," Red said, frustrated.

"Is there any way we could destroy the barrier?" Vincent asked, causing the old man to look at him in surprise, as he had not spoken a single word since arriving.

"It would take something extremely powerful," Bugenhagen said, frowning in thought. "Since the barrier is apparently magical in nature, I am not sure what might be able to break through it..."

"What about a more powerful magic?"

Bugenhagen turned and looked at Sephiroth, thinking a moment before hesitantly nodding. "It is possible... But who would have so much power?"

All heads in the room turned toward Sephiroth as well, and he simply shrugged in response. "I think that, perhaps... I may at least have a chance. If I can focus all of my magic at the barrier at once, I may be able to short it out..."

"That sounds dangerous," Aeris said with worry, gazing up at him with obvious concern.

"What if it's too much of a strain for you?"

"At this point, it is a chance I must take."

"There may not be another option," Bugenhagen said sadly. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you, but I am honestly baffled. I never thought I would live to see such a thing..."

"You still have many years left, Grandfather," Red said, as if he needed to convince himself of that fact. Bugenhagen was literally all he had left.

"Oh, ho ho! Of course I do, Nanaki," the old man said, reaching down to pat his adopted grandson's head. "Of course I do." There was a weariness in his voice, but Red did not let himself hear it, grinning up at him and nodding his head in relief.

"So... We came all this way just to find out that you don't know anything?" Yuffie piped up from where she'd been day dreaming in the corner.

"Yuffie!" Aeris exclaimed, gasping in horror at her bluntness.

"What?" she asked, shrugging innocently.

"Excuse the girl, she is but a child," Vincent said calmly, knowing it was the surest way to put her in her place. Yuffie frowned severely but said no more, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Oh, ho ho! Youth is a wonderful thing," Bugenhagen said with a laugh, smiling and not the least bit offended. "I was quite the trouble maker in my day!"

"I can imagine," Red said, grinning widely.

"Well, let me find somewhere for all of you to stay tonight, before it gets too late," Bugenhagen said, starting for the door. "Nanaki, of course, has his room here with me. I am certain I can accommodate the rest of you somehow... even though we don't get many visitors here. We don't have an inn, but there are plenty of unused caverns in town that are fairly comfortable!"

Bugenhagen slowly exited the building, the others trailing after him in a silent, single file line, each of them haunted by thoughts of the coming end of the world they may or may not be able to stop.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was close to midnight when Yuffie left her sleeping area, which was little more than a small cave at the end of a long, stone hallway in one of the large buildings carved directly into the mountainside. There wasn't even a door for privacy, something that bothered her immensely even though no one had been down the hallway since she'd been left to settle in. Maybe that was why she couldn't sleep, she thought as she wandered down several identical snaking corridors, some of which led to more small caves and others winding back toward the main part of town. Or maybe she simply had too much on her mind...

She was about to turn and head back to her sleeping area for fear of going too far and getting lost when a voice reached her ears, soft and muffled as it echoed down the corridor. Her brown eyes widened when she realized that, once again, the voice belonged to Aeris. And amazingly, the voice that answered her belonged to Sephiroth.

"Whoa..." she whispered to herself, following their voices until she came to an intersection, hearing them just ahead and to the right. They must be in a cave like her own, she thought, silently creeping forward. Why would they be together at such an hour? Eventually, as she moved farther down the slender, darkened hallway, she could see a faint light up ahead, slowing down and peering cautiously ahead.

Gasping at what she saw and stopping dead, blending herself back into the wall and peeking around the corner, Yuffie settled in to do some serious detective work, heart racing in her chest.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Inside the small chamber that had been given to Aeris as her bedroom for the night, she and Sephiroth sat side by side atop their sleeping bags, which were neatly spread out on the hard floor. Several candles were burning to provide light and extra warmth, and the two were so focused on each other that they never heard or saw the shocked and wide-eyed young ninja spying on them from just down the corridor. It wasn't the most luxurious place either had ever stayed, but neither of them complained, glad simply to have time alone together again.

Sephiroth was leaning back against the wall, his trench coat folded up neatly at his side, wearing a simple black shirt in its place and looking a good deal more relaxed than anyone was used to seeing him. His long legs were stretched out before him, crossed at the ankles, his feet adorned by only socks and his boots lined up against the far wall with his sword and other traveling gear. Aeris sat Indian style on her own sleeping bag only about a foot away from his, facing him and speaking quietly, her hair now free from its usual braid and flowing down her back. It made her look even younger and more innocent than usual, in stark contrast to the foreboding figure Sephiroth still managed to cut even while sitting down.

"I really wish you wouldn't try and break the barrier on your own," Aeris was saying, a look of worry evident on her face. "It's so dangerous, to put out so much energy like that. What if you get hurt?"

Sephiroth snorted quietly. "We will _all_ die if Meteor is not stopped. And it is not as if I am unused to being injured... It is a risk worth taking."

"Not to me..."

He sighed, shaking his head, unused to handling such concern. "I will be fine," he found himself reassuring her, even though he wasn't entirely convinced of that fact. "I know my limitations."

"Did you think you'd live through _that_?" Aeris asked, frowning and gesturing toward his chest with one hand.

A pause. "No..." he answered honestly, subconsciously lifting a gloved hand to rub at the area, as if the reminder of it caused it to itch and burn all over again.

"Me neither," she whispered, sounding tearful and lifting a hand to wipe at her eyes. The very thought of him doubled over after the WEAPON had impaled him filled her with grief, even though he now sat beside her nearly unscathed.

Sephiroth looked up in surprise, frowning in confusion. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, sounding completely off guard, tilting his head as he studied her. He had always been taught that crying was a sign of weakness shown only by children and nonmilitary women, and was not used to dealing with it in anything less than a confrontational, harsh manner. He honestly did not know how to handle someone as emotional and sensitive as she was, and did not even have any previous experience with women to draw on. But he found that he wanted to comfort her just the same, her tears hurting him as if they were his own, and instantly tried to think of a way to make her feel better.

"I was... I was just so scared you would die," she stuttered, sniffling and trying to get a hold of herself as the memory of his time in the infirmary filled her mind, his screams from the first time he had woken up still ringing in her ears. She hated seeming so weak and frail in front of him, and knew it made him uncomfortable as well, but could not help how she felt.

"I am fine now," he said firmly. "There is not even much of a scar left." To prove his point, Sephiroth briefly lifted up his shirt, displaying the site of the injury. His chest was marred with a wide, circular area of delicate pink skin, but aside from that, the near fatal injury was gone. "See?" he asked softly, taking on an unusual, gentle tone, making his deep voice very quiet. "It does not even hurt much."

"It _does_ look so much better," Aeris agreed, wiping at her eyes again and nodding as he lowered his shirt back into place. "I just... don't want to think of having to go through that again, worrying about you... trying to figure out what I'd do without you..."

"You have come this far in your life just fine without me," Sephiroth said, looking down at his hands, now clasped together in his lap. "You do not need me... I am a burden to you."

"Of course I need you!" she exclaimed, eyes widening in shock. "I love you, Seph... And you're not a burden. Why would you think that?"

"Because, I..." he paused, frowning at himself and briefly closing his eyes, sighing heavily before continuing. "You are well aware that my sanity remains questionable, Aeris... Even I am not always certain I will be able to hold it together and avoid slipping back into darkness. I can still hear the voices sometimes, the screams, and then the desire to do terrible things rises up within me. I am still haunted by nightmares almost every time I lay down to sleep. I am even more paranoid than I used to be, and that is saying something. I will never escape my past, I can never be forgiven by those who know. That day in Nibelheim... something snapped inside of me, and whatever it was has not been entirely repaired. And as I have told you before, I do not think I was quite right in the head even before..." He sighed heavily with burden, unable to look at her now, wringing his hands in his lap.

"You're doing just fine," Aeris said reassuringly, reaching over and touching his upper arm. "You've come so far after enduring so much... I'm really proud of you."

He snorted. "You would not be so proud if you saw what Cloud and Tifa have seen me do..."

"I like to think that I'd still be able to forgive you. Even after hearing from them what happened, I still have. I know you weren't yourself and didn't mean to hurt anyone... But you were frightened and angry, and Jenova used the moment to take control of you."

"Perhaps..." he said absently, now gazing at the wall with a faraway look in his eyes, as if the weight of the Planet was suddenly on his mind. "But even before then... I have hurt many people. Killed many people..."

"So has Cloud, and most others who were in SOLDIER. You were in a war... I don't agree with them, but you were only following orders. Wars aren't pretty, and lots of people get hurt..."

"Not even only that..." he said, squirming where he sat as if suddenly quite uncomfortable. "I was never known for my patience, especially with new recruits. I was quite cruel to some of them. And even outside of the army, I was hardly what anyone would consider a nice person... I hurt many people simply because they bothered me or were in my way. I had no time for anyone, not even people wanting autographs. These hands are stained with the blood of hundreds of people," he nearly whispered, looking down at his gloved hands in horror and disgust. "I am not fit to walk among normal people... much less remain in your company."

"I wish you wouldn't talk that way," Aeris said sadly, watching him with deep concern. "It's not like I'm some perfect angel, Seph... I'm as fallible as you are. People make mistakes... and _yes_, you made a big one. But I think you're still here for a reason... and you've been trying so hard. That says something about you... that you're sorry, that you're strong, that you won't ever do it again. I respect that, so much... When the others have given you a hard time, even physically _attacked _you, you've held back. In fact, I think all of us may well be dead now if not for you on at least one occasion a piece. Some of the others can't see that yet, but _I_ see it. You're the best body guard I ever had," she said with a grin, leaning over and hugging him tightly. "And the cutest, too."

"Hmph..." A slight smile crossed Sephiroth's face, and he awkwardly lifted his arm to wrap it around her, letting her move in close and lean against him. She laid her head down on his chest, one arm lazily draped across his waist.

"The others will understand eventually," Aeris said quietly, her voice filled with desperate hope. "But even if they don't... it won't matter. It won't change how I feel, and I still intend to marry you in the morning."

Sephiroth's arm tightened possessively around her, and he looked down at her with an expression of pure affection and adoration. "It is good that you found one of the elders willing to do it so early in the day, and on such short notice... We may not get the chance again any time soon. But..." He trailed off, frowning, suddenly looking away again.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him with soft green eyes.

"I just... Are you sure you know what you are getting into?" he asked her, sounding tense and awkward as he again looked down at her, torn between wanting to protect her by pushing her away and selfishly keeping her in his arms forever. In his strong arms and resting against his much larger body, Aeris was suddenly aware of how easily he could break her in half if he wanted to, but instantly pushed the thought away, equally as sure that he would never hurt her. But she saw the deeply troubled look on his face and cringed inwardly, wondering what new hurdle they would have to work through, just another in a long line of obstacles.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to mask her own concerns. "Of course I know... We love each other."

"Yes, but..." he sighed, turning a bit red in embarrassment. "Do you really want to marry a mad man?"

"You are _not _a mad man! Why do you still _think _that?!"

"Because... I... All my life, I have had... peculiarities. I am not like normal men. Even when I was a young boy, I was different and frightening to others. I have always been... very paranoid and suspicious, quick to anger, often depressed, antisocial... and for years, I heard voices now and then, but did not realize it was Jenova trying to communicate with me. Many people have told me they believed I was crazy long before Nibelheim... and perhaps they were right."

"No, they were _wrong_," Aeris stubbornly insisted, dropping her hand to tightly clasp his, which were still held in his lap. "Maybe you had some problems, but they should have helped you with them, not condemned you."

"Listen to me..." Sephiroth insisted, gazing down at her with a very serious expression, his eyes intense. "It is important. There are things you simply must know... for your own safety. And it is only fair that you know them before we are married... "

"All right," she said nervously, wondering what he was about to reveal, even though she knew nothing would make her change her mind. She tried to ignore her rising nervousness and watched him closely, determined to work through any further concerns.

"As you know, I... have something of a temper," he started awkwardly, looking down at her hand over his as he spoke. "I would never hurt you on purpose, but... I am frightened that I may lose my control someday... and if I did, I could not live with myself. I am much stronger than you are, and sometimes do not even realize my own strength. If... if I ever hurt you..." he paused, his voice choked with emotion, and she squeezed his hand supportively.

"You won't," she whispered. "You've never hurt me... All you've ever done is protect me."

"I shall do my best to continue to do so... but if I ever hurt you, or become a danger to anyone else... I wish to die. If I do not kill myself, I want you or someone else to do it. I will not have any more deaths on my conscience... There is no more room on my soul for further sins."

"What?!" she exclaimed, pulling back a bit and staring up at him with a startled expression.

"No, Seph... I could never let you be hurt! And you will _not_ kill yourself!"

"I have tried before," he revealed to her surprise, nodding at her look of shock. "Several times... as a child, and even when I was known all over the world at Shin-ra's greatest general. Unfortunately, I either lost my nerve or healed myself too quickly each time I tried..."

"My gods," Aeris whispered, lifting her free hand to briefly cover her mouth. The thought of suicide was unthinkable to her, and she could not imagine trying to end one's own life. "_Why_?"

"Because I... " he sighed, looking like a cornered animal. Now that he had started to divulge parts of his past to her, sharing his deepest feelings and fears, it was too late to turn back. She had a right to know, as his future wife and for her own safety and perhaps the safety of the Planet as well.

"I was... lonely," he finally admitted, hanging his head in shame. "I had no family, did not even know who my parents were or what exactly had happened to them... I remained in my room at Headquarters much of the time, aside from when I was practicing my fighting techniques or being examined in the labs... 'check ups' they called them, as if all children got one several times a week. No one cared for me... those who looked after me when I was young only did so because they were told to and paid for it... None of them stayed long. I knew no one really cared, the way parents care for their children. And I knew I was different... so different... from the way they looked at me, the way they whispered. They were always so afraid beneath their curiosity, and I did not know _why_ they feared me... but as I grew older, I understood. I had unnatural abilities and powers. I was not like the others... I was strange in my manner, far too strong to be a normal man... the older I became, the more isolated I grew from others, the more angry their fear made me... My only real contact with people was through the army. People obeyed me because they feared me or respected my rank, not because they liked me. Very few liked me... As soon as I was off duty, I was alone again, and painfully aware that I was missing something... but I did not really know what..."

Aeris listened to him attentively, her eyes on him warm and sympathetic. She said nothing, letting him talk, listening to the story of a past he had largely kept from her. She owed it to him to listen, because she loved him and wanted to help, and because she was going to be a permanent part of his life. She wanted to know every little thing about him, even that parts that might be hard to hear.

"Everyone thought... I was so confident, and had so much in my life," he went on quietly. "I was admired the world over by those I did not kill. A hero... No one ever suspected how I really felt, what my life had been like. And no one cared, as long as I continued to win battles. They all thought I stayed apart from others because I felt above such things or superior to them... and to be honest, I did develop that attitude, but only to make myself feel better, because I simply never learned how to relate to people in anything other than a commanding or violent way and needed some way to explain why I was always alone without admitting there was something wrong with me. I was... abused so often as a child that I grew to think it was the norm, that all people treated children that way, that people were supposed to treat each other in that manner, too. That is why I am... so leery of being touched, and have a hard time trusting anyone when they come too close. It is not that I do not trust you, but... some things are hard to forget..."

Aeris had tears in her eyes by then, lifting her hand to gently touch his cheek. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, gazing up into his eyes. "I knew... you had a rough childhood, but... I didn't realize just how hard it must have been... or how alone you must have felt growing up in that building. I... wish I could have been there..."

"You were..." he mumbled to himself without thinking, instantly regretting the slip a moment later. But she had heard him and was now regarding him with open curiosity, and he sighed heavily. "I... have been keeping something else from you as well. I hope you will not be angry..."

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, wondering what in the world it could be.

"You... have said how your mother was killed by Shin-ra, after being held captive by Hojo in the labs. Well... while she was there... I met her."

"You met my mother? My _birth _mother?" she asked in a stunned squeak, eyes widening even further.

"Ifalna. Yes... I had a 'check up' in the lab one day and arrived early. When I entered, she was in a glass cell there... and her baby was lying inside a compartment across the room. Such a beautiful baby... with brown hair and green eyes. I had never seen an infant before..." he continued under her shocked gaze. "I had never witnessed up close the way a mother was supposed to love her child... and it... bothered me that her baby should have to cry and feel alone like I did when her mother was right there, alive, and loved her very much. So I freed the woman... and distracted the scientists while she escaped with the baby... with you."

Aeris could only gape at him, open mouthed, for a long time before managing to speak in a shocked whisper. "You... you were there? You saw my mother, and _me_ when I was a baby? You... _you_ were the one who helped her get away?! How... how old were you...?"

"I was seven," he said, the memory now as clear in his mind as if it were yesterday. "I am sorry I did not tell you this sooner. I did not remember it at first, but when we were in the City of the Ancients... and you called me 'Seph'... It reminded me, because she had been the first to use that nickname. But I did not know how you would react..."

"Oh my goodness," Aeris breathed, still in shock. "I can't believe... I... this is incredible! Gods, you saved my life... kept me from living the same kind of life you had..."

Sephiroth kept his head down, trying to keep control of his emotions. "No one... should suffer that way... especially not a child. Because children grow up, and repeat what they see... sometimes worse. Your mother was a good person, Aeris, I knew that immediately. She was kind to me, and she... was going to take me with her... but the scientists came back too soon, and there was not time. I told her to go, to get you to safety... and I stayed behind and lied, claiming I had never seen either of you. I suffered a severe beating because of it, one of the worst I can recall... But I am glad I did it and I would do it again. It seems... sometimes things do happen for a reason..."

He lifted his head and met her eyes with a gaze full of his love for her, reaching out with one arm to bring her close again. When she was curled up against him once more, he leaned down and kissed her softly, lifting a gloved hand to wipe away her tears a moment later. "Yes, I suffered in my youth, and was lonely all my life... but now... I see that it was worth it. Do not cry for me, Aeris, it is in the past now... I will do my best to overcome it, and to make you happy. I only hope that I do not cause you too much trouble or let you down..."

Aeris continued to gaze into his eyes, mind still reeling with the new revelation. Sephiroth had met her mother when he was seven, had seen her as an infant, and had sacrificed his own freedom to stay and make sure they could get to safety after risking it all to set them free. Even as a little boy, he had already been looking out for her and protecting her. He had stayed and endured a beating so that she could be safe, and continued in his lonely, painful life while she was raised in a loving environment by Elmyra. Aeris was struck by how tightly their lives and fates seemed to be intertwined, amazed at how may ties her past had to his own. It was undeniable that everything had indeed happened for a reason, and that they belonged together, their parallel and opposite lives finally crossing again and becoming one. And Aeris planned never to let him go again.

"Thank you," she finally whispered, not knowing what else to say, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You were my body guard even when you were seven years old... I bet you were a cute little boy, too," she added, trying to lighten the mood, grinning up at him.

Sephiroth shrugged. "I was often teased... and told I looked like a sissy, or a girl. Hojo always ordered them to keep my hair long for whatever reason, and it simply became part of my identity as I aged... By the time I was in my teens, none would dare mock me... at least not to my face."

"I always liked it," Aeris said, daring to reach up and lightly run the fingers of one hand through the soft, straight bangs that trailed into his handsome face. "It's so pretty... I bet the people that teased you were just jealous. I know I am!"

"Perhaps..."

"I bet you had girls all over you," she said teasingly, nuzzling her cheek up against his neck and keeping her hold on him.

"No, hardly..." he said, looking a bit uncomfortable at the closeness but not making an effort to push her away. "They were frightened of me, or thought I was strange. Some of them did attempt to flirt with me, but... I fear I was not very nice to most of them..."

"So you really never had a girlfriend? The Great Sephiroth, the one all the girls talked about and had posters of in their bedrooms?"

He shook his head no, blushing furiously. Aeris giggled, resting her head on his chest and dropping her hand to again take a hold of his. "Well, good. I feel very lucky."

"We'll see if you still say that in a few months," he muttered, only half joking, worry evident in his eyes despite his lighter tone.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily," she said, lacing the fingers of one hand through his. "Seph?" she asked a moment later, glancing up at him, a question in her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think... maybe you could... take off your gloves off?" she asked nervously. "I... I've only seen you without them once, when you were unconscious in the medical center. I'd really like to get to hold your hand without them…"

Sephiroth went rigid, and Aeris realized too late that it was still a very sensitive issue with him, no matter how much he trusted her. He stared down at his hands, carefully removing the one she had been holding from her grip, clasping them together tightly against himself as if trying to hide or protect them.

"I... no... I cannot," he stumbled, looking embarrassed and shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Why not?" she asked gently, moving back again to give him the space he so often needed.

"Because... I... they... _mark_ me… as what I truly am. And try as I might, I cannot escape it..."

_The tattoo_. Her earlier suspicion had indeed been correct. Of course he would be uncomfortable about that, the number one Hojo had engraved there to mark him as the first in a line of experiments making him an object rather than a man. She frowned deeply, shaking her head in sorrow, trying to think of a way to help him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said softly, not wanting to pressure him. "But just so you know, it's doesn't bother me. You don't have to hide anything from me, Seph... I know what was done to you, and it wasn't something you could control. I wouldn't care if you had a big old swear word engraved on your hand," she said with a grin, trying to relax him. "It's still a part of you... I want to hold your hand, to touch _you _and not the gloves. You can trust me... I won't ever judge you, or hurt you."

She looked deep into his eyes, and for a moment she saw a scared little boy instead of the strong soldier who had led his side to victory in war. She wanted to take that boy in her arms and comfort him, showing him that everything would be all right, that human contact didn't have to hurt, and that he would never feel alone again. She knew the thought of her even being _able_ to hurt him was ridiculous, but the fear and perhaps hatred of others and of being touched had been burned into him long ago, and it was something she knew would take time and patience to undo. How odd to see a man who was so confident and sure of himself in battle so nervous and afraid of a simple thing like holding hands. It broke her heart, and she reminded herself to be gentle and patient, not wanting to make him withdraw any further.

He met her eyes for long moments, and she could see that little boy struggling to muster all of his courage, desperately wanting to trust her and experience the love she was offering, but still afraid to take that last step. Just when she was sure he was about to retreat into himself again, rebuilding the barriers between them as quickly as he had torn them down, he slowly reached down with his right hand and touched the glove of his left. Ever so cautiously, as if peeling back the bandage from an unhealed and painful wound, he took a hold of it and gradually pulled it upward until his left hand had been uncovered. He set the glove down atop his trench coat, keeping it cradled protectively in his lap for a moment, his right one still gloved and held beneath it. He continued to stare down at them, jaw clenched with tension, as if fighting an internal battle with himself and unsure of what to do next.

Hesitating for only a moment, Aeris reached over and softly touched his uncovered hand with hers, noting the way he tensed as if unsure of her intentions. Gradually, she closed her hand around his, entwining their fingers and lifting his hand to her lips, softly kissing his finger tips. His hand was so warm and soft, not at all like she would have expected a great warrior's hand to be, his fingers long and slender, delicate like those of a musician or artist, but certainly not a soldier's. Sitting there at his side, holding his hand so tightly between both of hers, Aeris felt closer to him than ever before, gazing up lovingly into his eyes, proud of him and honored that he could trust her this much.

"Can I take off the other one?" she asked him, hoping she had won more of his trust and that she wasn't asking too much at once from a man who had developed more raw emotional scars than anyone she had ever known.

"I... suppose so..." he said, looking quite shy and awkward. "I... do not deserve this. You should not let me touch you with hands so stained in blood..."

"Well, aside from the fact that you probably had your gloves on when you were in battle," she said with a grin, releasing his left hand and reaching down for his right, holding it between both of her own before slowly starting to remove the black glove, "it's a fashion crime these days only to wear one, my love."

Her comments had the desired effect, causing him to smile very slightly and relax a bit as she slipped the glove from his right hand, revealing the soft, warm flesh with the offending black number one neatly tattooed into the skin. Ignoring it after only a passing glance, Aeris lifted that hand, too, and kissed it, then took both of his hands in hers and laced her fingers through his much longer, graceful ones. Against his hands, her own looked so small, almost like a child's, and she suddenly felt very safe with him, as if he could protect her from any harm that came her way. She looked up and met his eyes, their hands still joined, and her soul was filled with joy at the pleased, trusting look he now wore, no longer tense and wary. His eyes were filled with amazement at how easy it was to trust her, how good her touch felt against his skin. In fact, when he met her gaze, one corner of his mouth turned up into a slight, almost boyish smile, a genuine smile that melted her heart.

"That's not so bad, is it?" she asked him, warmed all over by the feel of his hands so tightly entwined with hers. He shook his head slowly, appearing completely captivated by her, as if she had been able to put him under a spell. Maybe he really would learn to trust her entirely someday, she thought with wonder as he leaned in to kiss her again, returning it with all the powerful feelings racing through her heart and soul. This was certainly a very good start. As with any wounded body part, Sephiroth's battered and bruised heart simply needed time and support in order to heal.

A short time later, Sephiroth was leaning back against the wall again, Aeris curled up at his side with his strong arm draped around her. Her head was on his chest, one hand still holding onto his as if neither ever intended to let go. He remained still and watched her, his eyes soft and warm, filled with a tender look of love and captivation as he held her. A feeling of deep protectiveness mixed with the nagging unworthiness he could not quite shake. But even so, as he gazed down at her, watching as she began to fall asleep against him, Sephiroth was filled with a joy and relief he had never known before, as if maybe... finally... he knew _exactly_ who he was and where he belonged.

"I love you, Aeris," he said softly, tightening his arm around her, the words coming much easier than before. "I... I never felt this way before... or even knew I could. But I know that I love you, so much... and I know I am not worthy of you. I am not good enough for you... I have so many problems, so many sins in my past and skeletons in my closet. But I cannot help it, I want… _need_… to be with you. And if you can accept me, despite all this... I will never leave your side and protect you. Always."

Aeris opened her eyes and looked up at him, tears shining in them as she smiled warmly, squeezing his hand and gazing at him adoringly. "I love you, too, Seph... And no matter what, I will never leave you alone again. I am going to be here forever, to help you deal with your past and live the rest of your life in peace. No matter what comes our way, we'll handle it together."

Even as the doubts raced through his mind, Sephiroth nodded to her firmly, wanting badly to believe her. As much as he feared the worst, he did not want to picture life without her, and needed desperately to hope for the best for them, to know that she loved him as intensely as he had grown to love her. He needed her, depended on her to keep his mind grounded in sanity and his heart from being frozen in ice. Without her, Sephiroth was afraid to imagine what he might do... She had so quickly become a part of him, the best part, that he knew he could not live without her.

When he next looked down, he saw that Aeris was nearly asleep, resting against his side with her head on his chest again, looking as peaceful and beautiful as an angel. The sight made him swallow hard, amazed by the lump in his throat and the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. Very gently, he moved away from the wall, easily shifting her in his arms and gently laying her down on his sleeping bag. Then, as softly and silently as he could after blowing out the candles lighting the room, he laid down beside her, facing her on his side and pulling her close to him with one arm around her back. It didn't take him long to fall asleep with her tucked securely in his arms. For once, his dreams were not haunted with tormented screams and puddles of blood, but instead with the soft sound of her laugh and her warm eyes as she gazed at him in a way no one else ever had, beginning to convince him that, just maybe, he really was only a man... a man in love.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Yuffie remained crouched in the corridor just outside the cave, now engulfed in total blackness but still staring ahead in complete and utter shock. She could hardly believe her eyes and what they had just witnessed, her mouth hanging open as she remained frozen in place. Aeris and Sephiroth were a couple?! They were in _love_?! The scene she had just witnessed made her almost as sick as Cid's airship. She had known Aeris was mushy, but never would have expected Sephiroth to tolerate and even _like _it, much less act almost as badly as she had! What was _wrong_ with them? Didn't Aeris know what the others would think? Didn't she remember just who she was getting involved with? And what about Sephiroth? Since when did he have feelings and act so nice? She realized that not only had she learned they were in love and planning marriage, but also things about Sephiroth's past perhaps no one else knew. Shakily, she stood up and crept back down the hallway, not wanting to entertain thoughts of being discovered.

Hurrying down the hallways and hoping she was actually heading through the virtual maze to her own sleeping area, Yuffie's heart was still pounding, her mind racing and replaying the scene she had just witnessed over and over again. Sephiroth and Aeris... Aeris and Sephiroth... It was impossible! What could they possibly have in common? How could they live together, being such total opposites, and how did they think anyone could ever accept their relationship? It was bad enough to see Cloud and Tifa hanging all over each other now, but this was unbelievable. The thought of sweet, innocent Aeris with anyone was hard to picture, much less the killer they'd been hunting only a short time before.

Yuffie eventually reached her room, entering and flopping down on her sleeping bag, holding her chin in one hand. Now that she knew what was going on, what should she do about it? She liked Aeris and was very worried about her... though Sephiroth had been mighty nice to her, and looked at her the way romantic heroes gaze at the maiden in distress at the end of a late night movie. She never would have thought she'd see the man do anything but glare or frown, but he had smiled at Aeris, a soft, tender smile... Was it possible that he was being sincere? He had certainly looked and sounded it while speaking of his past... There was no way he could have been faking that. If they really loved each other, she wondered, was it really anyone's business? How could anyone justify interfering in the lives of two consenting adults no matter what they thought about it?

Yuffie shook her head, wondering when all of this had happened. Was it while Aeris and Sephiroth were off together by themselves, on their mission to the City of the Ancients? That made sense... All along, aside from Vincent, it was Aeris who was the most accepting of Sephiroth, and the most supportive of his recovery and place on the team. Had her natural kindness blossomed into more when they were alone, out of the judging eyes of the others? Had he really been protecting her while they all had been so worried he would harm her? Did the Great Sephiroth truly have a heart beneath his hostile exterior?

Yuffie heaved a sigh and scrambled into her sleeping bag, not having expected her investigation to turn up such dramatic and startling evidence. Aeris and Sephiroth, the most opposite people she could conceive to think of, were secretly in love and planning marriage the next morning. And she might well be the only person who knew, although Vincent certainly had known _something_ was happening.

Now that she knew the secret no one else did... what should she do about it? What if she told no one, and something happened to Aeris? But what if she told, and Sephiroth genuinely _did_ love her... and he got in trouble with the others? Yuffie didn't hate Sephiroth like some of her teammates did, though she was a bit afraid of him and didn't trust him completely. But if he really loved Aeris and she loved him back, didn't they have as much right to be together as Tifa and Cloud, or anyone else?

Mind still racing, Yuffie's exhaustion finally began to take over and she closed her eyes with a yawn. But before she drifted off to sleep, she knew she would have to talk to someone about what she saw, as soon as she could, just in case. Besides, she simply couldn't keep such shocking news to herself, and it was only a matter of time before she burst.


	60. Chapter Sixty: Confrontation

**Chapter Sixty: Confrontation**

Three days later, Red received a call from Cloud via PHS, informing him that they had successfully defended Fort Condor against Shin-ra, taking the Huge Materia for safe keeping. In just over an hour, the Highwind would arrive to pick up the other half of the team, at which time they would hold a debriefing to discuss anything either side had learned.

Yuffie sat on the steps of one of the many small shops at ground level a short time after hearing about the call, chin resting on one hand, bored out of her mind and waiting to get moving. Even if the thought of being in the air again _did_ make her stomach uneasy...

As she sat and stared into space, trying to pass the time, she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye in the otherwise quiet and deathly dull town. She watched, wide-eyed, as Aeris and Sephiroth appeared out of a doorway, the one that led into the area they'd been sleeping in. They were not holding hands or giving away any obvious signs of what was going on, but Aeris was grinning up at him as he spoke to her, and they were walking very close together. The two were carrying all of their equipment, coming outside to wait for the Highwind to arrive as well. The caves and small rocky passages of Cosmo Canyon were smothering, and it seemed that only the locals could endure them for any length of time.

As nervous as their appearance made her, Yuffie realized she now had another perfect opportunity to investigate what was going on between them. She bolted to her feet, gathered her own gear, and quickly crossed town to where Aeris had settled on a bench with her bag beside her, Sephiroth standing protectively at her side like a sentry awaiting attack. He spotted her first, visibly sighing and quietly informing Aeris of her approach. Though at first she frowned, Aeris quickly looked up as Yuffie reached them and grinned, waving to her cheerfully.

"Hi, Yuffie!" she said, moving her bag aside so she could sit beside her. Yuffie wondered why Sephiroth wasn't sitting there, but shrugged it off and dropped her gear, then gratefully took the offered spot on the bench.

"Heya," Yuffie said, trying to act casually, as if she had simply come over for company while waiting and certainly not to try and learn more about their situation. "What's up?" she asked, not really expecting Aeris to tell her what she wanted to know, but using it as a conversation starter.

"Oh, not much," Aeris said, still smiling. "It just got too hot in those caves, and we decided to come and wait out here... Not that's it's much cooler!" She giggled a little and fanned herself with one hand, though Sephiroth stood rigidly, staring straight ahead as if oblivious to their discussion and the high temperature.

"Yeah, I hate it here," Yuffie agreed, also fanning herself. "It's so hot and the air is so heavy... You can't breathe! And we had to sleep on the floor of dusty caves with no door for three nights because there's no inn! The hell kind of town is this, anyway?!"

Aeris shrugged. "They accommodated us the best they could... and everyone has been so good to us. I think it's pretty here... so peaceful, so untouched by technology. I always want to remember this place, just like it is now." She glanced up with a joyful, fond smile, studying the town and the tall mountains around them with a sparkle in her eye.

Yuffie frowned, wondering if maybe the town was important to her because of what might have happened there... She quickly glanced down at Aeris' left hand, but did not find either an engagement ring or a wedding band as she half expected. It was impossible to tell with Sephiroth, as his hands were always gloved. _Did they actually go through with it and get married?_ Yuffie wondered, about to burst with curiosity. When she had passed by the cave the morning after listening in on their conversation, the two had already been gone, so any chance of tailing them to find out was lost. Had they been off getting married then, or did they change their minds? Yuffie simply had to know!

"You guys do anything interesting while we were here?" she asked, trying not to make it sound like a loaded question.

"Not really," Aeris said with a shrug. But was that a sparkle of mischief in her eyes? "Just explored the city, hung around... Not much to do here but enjoy the rest and the scenery."

"Oh... heh, yeah. I was _so_ bored. I've been alone the whole time! Red is with his Grandfather, Vincent pretty much vanished, and you two have been hiding out together somewhere the last couple days," Yuffie said, making it sound like a complaint and not an accusation.

To her delight, Aeris blushed and clasped her hands more tightly in her lap, and Sephiroth actually shifted his weight uncomfortably as he stood beside the bench.

"We weren't _hiding_," Aeris said, sounding a bit defensive and embarrassed.

"Just no one could find you," Yuffie replied with a small smirk.

Aeris had been about to respond, Sephiroth now openly glaring at Yuffie, when a figure in a red cape suddenly leapt down from atop the roof of the shop behind them. Yuffie yelped in surprise and Aeris let out a small cry of alarm, but each quickly realized that it was, of course, Vincent. He landed gracefully on his feet without a sound, his cape falling about him again as he nodded to them solemnly. Yuffie could have sworn she heard Aeris heave a sigh of relief.

"Good day," he said flatly, moving into the shade of the building to escape the light and heat of the unforgiving sun. Sephiroth grunted and nodded to him, and Yuffie found herself relieved that he had arrived, too. She was starting to get herself into trouble... although part of her was annoyed that he had appeared right as she was about to get some answers. If Sephiroth hadn't killed her first.

"Hi, Vincent," Aeris said, quickly back to her usual sunny and welcoming disposition. "I'm glad we could find you before the Highwind got here!" In her voice, there was a note of relief she could not quite hide.

Yuffie shook her head and offered him a small wave, still frowning in thought. The girl sighed quietly a moment later and folded her slender arms across her chest, leaning back against the bench to wait out the arrival of the Highwind in silence.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Almost exactly an hour from Cloud's call, Red received another, informing him that the Highwind had managed to find a closer landing spot than before, only about half a mile from town. With that, he said good-bye to his Grandfather, filled with an odd sadness he could not quite explain, then scampered through town to gather the others. He found them quickly, and before long the group had reached the area Cloud described, easily spotting the hovering airship in the distance.

Once all were aboard, Avalanche held a brief meeting, during which Cloud explained the details of their Fort Condor victory, and Red told the others of the one possible way they may be able to stop Meteor... by having Sephiroth attempt to use his strongest magic to short out the barrier around the Northern Crater, so they could enter and take on Zack and Jenova. It was a plan with many risks, but with no other option, it was reluctantly agreed upon and the Highwind soon set course to the Northeast.

All throughout the meeting, Yuffie could not help but watch Sephiroth and Aeris, still curious and confused about what was going on and wondering if anyone other than Vincent even suspected anything. He had remained silent and vanished again the moment Cloud adjourned the meeting, and she knew she would get no help from him. As the others filed out of the room, she remained seated, until only Cloud and Tifa remained.

Nervously, she cleared her throat, feeling bad for interrupting as the two were clearly looking forward to time alone. But she could no longer stand to have such an important matter on her mind, and badly needed to unburden herself to someone she trusted.

"Umm, Tifa...?" she asked cautiously, already wondering if she was doing the right thing but unable to come up with a better course of action.

"Yes?" Tifa asked, pulling her eyes away from Cloud with visible effort.

"Can... can I talk to you for a minute? Alone... ? It's... sort of important." Under Cloud's questioning gaze, she grinned crookedly and forced herself to blush, shrugging in embarrassment. "Girl stuff," she explained, causing Tifa to smile sympathetically and follow her out of the room, closing the door behind her. The hallway was empty and silent, as good a place as any, and Yuffie took a deep breath to steady herself.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked her, regarding her curiously and with some worry. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" she quickly assured her, nodding her head rapidly. "I just... I'm... not so sure about someone else..."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked, concern in her soft brown eyes.

"I…" She hesitated a moment, taking a deep breath. "Look. Something really _weird _is going on," Yuffie stumbled, now unsure of how to explain or if she should even try. But she felt she _had_ to tell someone, just in case something bad might happen, and she trusted Tifa. Besides, she had never been very good at keeping secrets.

"I don't understand," Tifa said, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

Yuffie sighed. "I don't know if anyone else has noticed this... and even _I_ didn't know what I was seeing when I _did _spot something odd and out of character... but..."

"Spit it out, Yuff!" Tifa laughed, smiling supportively and trying to hide her frustration.

Cloud was waiting for her... but if the young girl needed her help, she was more than willing to give it to her.

"I... IsawSephirothandAerisholding handswhileweweretraveling... And then I sawthemkissingandtheyweretal kingaboutgetting_married_inCosmoCanyon! I think they already might have! And Aerisletshimsleepinherroomat night!"

Tifa stared at her, blinking, letting the hurried words sink in. Long moments passed, and finally, she understood.

"_WHAT?!_"

"Shhh!" Yuffie hissed, looking about in alarm. "You can't tell them I told you! I accidentally heard them talking, and then I... couldn't help it, I..."

"You spied on them!" Tifa exclaimed, briefly outraged, knowing how she would feel if someone was spying on she and Cloud. That feeling quickly passed, however, when she remembered just who they were talking about. "You... you really saw and heard that?"

Yuffie nodded rapidly. "Sephiroth was telling her lots of stuff about his past, and he even looked upset, like he might _cry_. She was comforting him, telling him everything would be okay... And then they were hanging all over each other and kissing and stuff!"

"Oh my gods..." Tifa whispered, lifting a hand to cover her mouth. "She didn't... She _wouldn't!_"

"I... think she already did..."

"H-how? WHY? What was she thinking?! You're _sure_?"

"One hundred percent. I don't know if they actually did get married, but I do know for sure I saw them together like that, and I heard them both say they loved each other! And they said they weren't going to tell anyone yet because they're afraid of what might happen..."

"Did... did she look upset? Or hurt? Or like he was forcing her?" Tifa asked, now nearly shaking and feeling sick with concern for her friend. Innocent, sweet Aeris was romantically involved with Sephiroth, the cold blooded murderer who had destroyed her life and the lives of so many others? It was unthinkable, and she had to lift a hand to support herself against the wall, her head spinning as all the color drained from her face.

"No... That's the _really_ weird part! She looked... _very_ happy. If anything, she was encouraging him."

"Has she lost her _mind_?" Tifa squeaked, filled with revulsion. "How... how can she... even _look_ at him knowing what he did? Much less... Ugh!" She felt physically ill, swallowing hard on her nausea as she leaned against the wall.

"I dunno why or how it happened, but I know what I saw," Yuffie said quietly, feeling a bit guilty for upsetting Tifa and for gossiping, especially about someone as nice as Aeris. Even so, she was a bit proud of herself for being alert and skilled enough to learn a sensitive piece of information before anyone else, even the hot shot adults.

"I... I have to tell Cloud," Tifa said, weakly turning back to the conference room door. "He'll know what to do about this..."

With that, she vanished into the room, closing the door behind her and locking it with a sharp click. A moment later, Yuffie could hear Tifa's frantic voice followed by Cloud's astounded and furious shouts. She stood and stared at the door before turning and running away toward the bathroom, wondering just what she had done.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

That night, Aeris was sitting on her bed and staring out one of the small windows, watching the stars and thinking of Sephiroth.

Sephiroth... Her husband.

A soft smile crossed her lips at the thought, and she reached down to take the chain she'd been wearing under her clothing in hand, gazing down at the wedding band attached to it as she softly ran her fingers over its smooth surface. She beamed, her heart racing in her chest. She still couldn't believe it was all really happening, and holding the ring between her fingers helped to assure her that it hadn't been only a dream. She and Sephiroth had really gone to one of the elders in Cosmo Canyon and gotten married after a brief stop at a local jewelry store to pick out wedding bands for each of them.

It had been a rushed, quiet predawn ceremony. Just the two of them and the elder who served the town mainly as a records keeper were present in his small office. But as she had stood there and listened to the words that would join them forever, holding Sephiroth's hands, which shook ever so slightly in her grasp, and looking up into his green Mako eyes, everything seemed just perfect. She wouldn't have changed it for the world.

She sighed heavily as she watched the stars twinkle in the night sky, wishing more than anything that he could be there with her to share the peaceful moment. But now that they were back with the others on the cramped Highwind, it was nearly impossible to spend any time alone together and also remain inconspicuous, and they hadn't gotten to speak more than a few words to each other since coming aboard. She missed him terribly already, feeling lonely and empty as if a piece of herself was missing as she sat there with her legs folded beneath her, wondering if he was feeling the same. Was he sitting in his own room, gazing out at the night sky, longing to be with her?

Though it had been a bit better, Cosmo Canyon hadn't afforded them much privacy, either, its cave-like rooms with no doors and long echoing corridors determined to prevent any kind of romantic rendezvous between two young newlyweds. As uptight and nervous as Sephiroth still was about the whole thing, it was all she could do to talk him into staying in the same room with her at night, allowing her to at least sleep in his arms and know he was with her. He was gradually learning to relax and had become quite the kisser, and things had grown heated between them more than once. But then he would pull away, his eyes darting about nervously, as if he expected to be caught at any moment. _Some honeymoon... _They would have to amend that, she thought to herself with a pang of longing… as soon as possible. Whenever _that_ would be.

She sighed wistfully, wishing things could be different, that she and the man she loved could be accepted as a couple by those around her and be free to show their feelings and act on them. But at the same time, she was happy. Happier than she could ever recall being in her entire life. With a wide grin, still holding the ring in one hand and picturing his face in her mind, Aeris flopped back on her bed, laying there and staring at the ceiling, unable to think of anything but him and when they would next get to spend time together... Hopefully, alone and away from prying eyes and possible confrontations. That was what they needed now more than anything, and she was certain Sephiroth would let go of his fears and nervousness once he felt secure. Eventually, they would have to face telling the others, and then her own mother, who she knew would not be thrilled. But for now, she wanted to be able to focus on the two of them and getting used to their marriage. The others could wait.

Aeris closed her eyes, holding the ring tightly in one hand, intending to drift off to sleep so she could dream of him when, suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door. She bolted up into a sitting position, eyes widening and a grin instantly spreading across her face.

_Sephiroth! _She jumped out of bed, quickly straightening her nightgown and fixing her hair as she passed the mirror, making sure she looked presentable. She then rushed to the door and threw it open, beaming from ear to ear.

"Hi, Se- Er... Tifa!" Aeris gasped, turning very red and taking a few steps backwards.

"Oh, hi, Tifa!" she said nervously, forcing a wide smile and waving enthusiastically. "I... didn't expect it to be you this late at night..." She giggled, trying to cover her shock and unease, but suspected she failed miserably when she saw the deadly serious expression on her friend's face.

"Can I come in?" Tifa asked, and Aeris quickly turned her head to slip the chain and ring back inside her nightgown. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh! Oh, sure!" Aeris said too quickly, backing into the room and gesturing for her to enter. "I was awake anyway."

Tifa nodded as she passed by and entered the room, standing awkwardly in its center with her hands clasped behind her back. Aeris closed the door and turned to her, gesturing to the wooden chair at her bedside, trying to hide how badly her limbs were shaking.

"Have a seat," Aeris said, feeling strangely on guard and very nervous in the presence of her friend. Tifa sat after a pause, though she remained rigid and tense, holding her hands tightly together in her lap.

"Umm... so what's going on?" Aeris asked, a feeling of dread settling into the pit of her stomach like a rock as she took her place on the bed.

"I could ask you the same," Tifa said quietly, glancing up at her a bit accusingly, her eyes filled with a barely disguised hurt.

Aeris' heart began to race, and she felt herself go pale. "Huh...?"

"I... heard a rumor," Tifa said, looking uncomfortable but also a bit angry. "About you... and Sephiroth."

Aeris gasped before she could stop herself. "A... a rumor?" she stammered, trying to get a hold of herself and remain calm. Tifa nodded, studying her closely.

"Yeah... a rumor. I want to know the truth, Aeris... As your teammate, and as your friend."

"The... the truth about what?" Aeris asked, subconsciously moving back across the bed as if trying to escape.

_Oh no_, she thought in terror. Could this be it? Was it going to blow up already? It wasn't fair! They hadn't even gotten past the shock of being married, much less started enjoying it. This couldn't be happening...

"Are... are you _involved _with him?" Tifa asked quietly, sounding disgusted even as she voiced the question. "Were you dating him? And... did you _marry_ him in Cosmo Canyon?"

Aeris could only stare at her in horror, wide eyed and open mouthed, her skin as pale as Vincent's_. _

_She knew! _Tifa knew! But how had she found out?! They had told no one, and been so careful! Aeris' heart pounded and she began to tremble under Tifa's accusing gaze, struggling to draw a breath and find her voice.

"I... I... Tifa that's... that's personal. I..."

"_Did you_, Aeris?" Tifa insisted, brown eyes burning into her.

Aeris' chin began to tremble, and tears formed in her eyes. "I... I... _Yes, all right?!_" she shrieked, unable to lie to anyone, much less a friend. And why should she have to hide her feelings anyway? "Yes, we got married two days ago!" she exclaimed, a few tears slipping down her cheeks as she met Tifa's eyes with a rare defiance. "I love him, and he loves me," she said, sniffling and wiping at the tears, looking much younger than her twenty-two years as Tifa gaped at her. "This is what we wanted to do!"

"Are you out of your _mind_?" Tifa nearly whispered, staring at her wide-eyed, her cheeks flushed with anger. "Are you are crazy as he is?!"

"He's not crazy!" Aeris defended the man she loved, unable to stop the tears from continuing to fall. She felt like a criminal, and she had done nothing wrong! Last time she checked, love wasn't a crime.

"Like hell he isn't!" Tifa exclaimed, completely shocked at Aeris' behavior. "Don't you remember what he did? And what he was doing when we caught him?!"

"Of course I do!" Aeris said, trembling like a leaf, hating any form of conflict or argument. "But that's in the past! He's sorry! He wants to change... He's been helping us for months now!"

"Easy for you to say... You weren't _there!_ He killed my father and burned down my town... he did _this _to me!" Tifa pulled up her shirt for a moment, displaying a jagged, angry red scar that ran across her stomach, the place where he had slashed her before leaving her to die with her father in the reactor. "Look what he did to me! And this is _nothing_ compared to what he did to all those other people! Every time I look at him, all I can think of is the blood and the fire, the screams, my father lying dead with a hole in his chest, and Sephiroth laughing, laughing at all of us who trusted him. _And you love him?!_"

Aeris started to cry harder, her worst nightmare coming true, Tifa's words stinging worse than any physical blow. The hatred in her eyes was worst of all, because she knew it was all directed toward Sephiroth, a man she loved more intensely than she had ever thought she could love another person.

"He wasn't himself," Aeris choked out, grabbing a tissue from her night stand and wiping at her eyes, desperately trying to control her emotions so she could explain things to Tifa. "He made a mistake... and he knows it! He's said he's sorry, Tifa, he regrets what he did!"

"I don't care," Tifa said, grinding her teeth as she paused to catch her breath. "It doesn't undo anything. How _could _you, Aeris? You're my friend... How could you marry the man who ruined my life, behind all of our backs?"

"Because I love him," Aeris whispered, still dabbing at her eyes with the now-soaked tissue. "I don't expect you to like him, or to understand how I feel about him... but can't you try to accept it, as my friend? He means so much to me... We just want to be together."

Tifa could only continue to stare at her, shaking her head in disbelief. "When did this happen?" she asked, no longer shouting, her voice now filled with more fear than anger.

"_How _did this happen? No one ever thought... I never would have imagined... This is unbelievable..."

"I... I know... and I know how this must all seem to you. I didn't mean to try and fool anyone, but... we were afraid. We knew how everyone would react," Aeris said, sniffling and pausing to blow her nose. "We... were going to tell you all... after we'd had time to settle in and get used to this ourselves. It all happened pretty fast. It started when I was trying to sneak away to go to the City of the Ancients by myself, and he heard me and insisted on going to protect me. But to be honest... even the first time I met him, while he was still under Jenova's control, I... _felt _something when I looked at him. Like there was just this connection..."

"Is he mind controlling you like he tried to do to Cloud?" Tifa said, narrowing her eyes.

"No!" Aeris exclaimed, shaking her head. "No, he couldn't do that unless I had Jenova cells... and he wouldn't ever do that now anyway!"

"Did he _threaten _you, then? Force you to do this? You can tell me, and I'll help you!"

"_No,_ Tifa! It was my decision. I fell in love with him while he was protecting me... I got to know him in a way no one else ever did. He's... so different than what people think. I wish I could make everyone see it. And he's changed so much. He hasn't had an easy life, and I know he has a dark past and some problems, but he-"

"You're _serious_..." Tifa interrupted, completely astounded, studying Aeris' face closely with her head tilted to one side. "I can see it in your eyes. You're really serious about this. You _actually_ love him..."

Aeris nodded weakly, a few new tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Yeah..." she whispered, looking down at her hands. "He's... he's such a unique, fascinating... beautiful person. He's been through so much, seen so much. It's like he's figuring out who he is all over again and making a new start... and I want to help him. I know he's done terrible things, Tifa, and I'm so sorry he hurt you and all those other people. But he's sorry, too, and he didn't mean to do it. If... if you knew some of the things he's told me..."

"I _don't care _what kind of life he's had… There's still no excuse."

"I know that," Aeris replied quickly. "But he deserves another chance... and I want to help him make the most of it."

"I don't know what you can possibly see in him," Tifa mumbled, still shaking her head, pulling her knees up to her chin as she remained in the chair at Aeris' bedside. At one point, she had thought Sephiroth was extremely handsome and well built, but even that had long been obscured, her eyes blinded by the blood and flames of Nibelheim. The anger on her face was gone now, though, and in its place Tifa looked confused and gravely worried, as if the truth had finally set in and she was trying to decide what she ought to do next.

"A few months ago... I wouldn't have had an answer," Aeris said, slowly ripping the tissue into neat little bits. "But I've really gotten to know him... No one else but Vincent has even _tried_. I can understand why it's hard for the rest of the team, especially you and Cloud, but... everyone made an instant decision about him based on his past. No one tried to understand why he did what he did or how he felt... No one has tried to get to know who he really is under that rough exterior, ever. But I just felt _drawn_ to him... I _had _to learn who he was, I had to find out everything. And the more I learned, the more I understood, and the closer I felt to him. I don't know why we fall in love with the people we do, Tifa, but... I think it's fate, and I don't think anyone can change that."

"A few months ago, he would have gladly gutted you along with the rest of us."

"I know..." Aeris whispered. "And I might have had to do something drastic to stop him. But Vincent was able to reach him in time, tell him the truth for the first time in his life and treat him like a human being instead of a heartless soldier or an experiment. I am so thankful for that... I can't imagine my life without him now."

"I just hope you know what you're getting into," Tifa said, regarding her with concern. "I hope you know what you're doing..."

Aeris nodded, the same words having been uttered by Sephiroth the night before their wedding. "I know. Don't worry about me, Tifa. He's been completely honest with me, about a lot of deeply personal and painful things. He's done nothing but protect me all along, and he's trying so hard to open himself up emotionally and deal with his past. It was actually more of a battle for _me_ to win _his _trust than for him to win mine... Somehow, I trusted him right away, and I knew he'd never hurt me. And he hasn't."

"Yet..."

"He _won't,_" Aeris said firmly. "He loves me... He wants to try to have the normal life he was robbed of after all this is over."

"I just... you can understand why... the thought of anyone, especially a friend, marrying him makes me sick," Tifa said quietly, resting her chin on her knees. "I'm angry at him, and I hate him for what he did. But I'm more worried about you..."

"You don't have to worry," Aeris said, smiling confidently. "He'll take care of me, like Cloud takes care of you."

"Sephiroth is_ nothing _like Cloud." Tifa cringed in revulsion, unable to stand the thought that Aeris and Sephiroth could ever have the kind of relationship she and Cloud did, or that Sephiroth could ever truly love someone. Cloud was sensitive and gentle, warm and so giving of himself. Sephiroth was a violent, soulless killer who didn't love anything but a good battle and the taking of another's life. That there could be any similarity was simply unthinkable.

"No, he isn't," Aeris agreed with a nod, smiling fondly. "Because he isn't Cloud... He's Sephiroth. Beneath the soldier, there's so much more no one ever bothered to see or wanted to see. He's not who you think..."

"I have a hard time believing that, Aeris..."

"I know. But I promise you, he's not a threat to me, or anyone else any more. I'm always going to be there with him, to help him deal with his past, and to show him how to live his life free from control. We have so much in common that no one would ever suspect... We_ belong _together, Tifa. He's my reflection in the mirror, my other half, the piece that makes me whole. I love him with all my heart, even if no one can ever accept that and it makes me an outcast."

Tifa sighed wearily. "I guess if you really do feel that way, and you decided on your own, and he isn't forcing you and hasn't hurt you... there isn't much me or anyone else can do. You're both adults... although he _is_ a bit old for you..."

Aeris giggled. "Yes, Mom." Inwardly, she winced at what her own mother would say when she learned that her little girl had married a thirty-year-old ex-SOLDIER with emotional problems.

Tifa managed a weak smile. "I can't promise to like it... _ever_... or to be able to look past what he's done to me and forgive him... or even to be civil toward him. But you're my friend. I care about you and want you to be happy. And if you're sure this is what you want..."

"Oh, I am," Aeris said quietly, her face lighting up at the very thought of him. "More than anything."

"Then... well... congratulations, I guess," Tifa said, standing and stretching out a little, still looking very troubled. "But Aeris... just... be careful, okay? Sephiroth is a dangerous, powerful man. I don't want to see you hurt. If you ever need anything..."

"Thank you so much, Tifa... You're such a good friend. And don't worry, everything is going to be just fine."

Aeris beamed, rising and hugging her friend tightly, much of her tension and fear having evaporated thanks to her reluctant acceptance. If Tifa could accept it, surely she could talk to Cloud on their behalf, and perhaps soon everyone would allow them to be together in peace. But a moment later, a loud crash and angry shouts interrupted the silence and shattered her hopeful thoughts, sending both women dashing out of the room and down the hall.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

A loud pounding at the door awakened Sephiroth from a sound sleep, causing him to bolt into a sitting position. When he realized what the sound was, he peeled back the sheets that covered him, swinging his bare feet down to the floor and yawning.

Who could be knocking at his door at such an hour, he wondered, rubbing at blurry eyes and slowly crossing the cold wood floor. At first, he had dared to hope it was Aeris, but the knock was far too hard to be hers. Sephiroth pulled open the door, wearing only his usual black pants, still half asleep with his hair trailing into his face. He blinked in surprise when he found Cloud standing there, arms folded over his chest, glaring up at him hatefully.

"Sephiroth..." he hissed, looking the taller man over with familiar disgust.

"Cloud," he said sleepily, unable to avoid yawning again. "What do you want?" He could not help but look a bit annoyed at the team's leader, narrowing his eyes a bit. He had been dreaming of Aeris and was _not_ happy to have been awakened. Peaceful sleep was so hard for him to come by…

"What do I want? That's a good one," the younger man said bitterly, stepping in a bit closer. "What did you do to Aeris?" he demanded, blue eyes flashing accusingly.

"Do... to her?" Sephiroth asked, still shaking the fog of sleep from his brain. He did not even realize that he was still wearing the chain and wedding band around his neck, unhidden, until he saw Cloud's eyes lock onto it, widening in shock and then narrowing in fury. Before he could react, Cloud had reached out and taken the ring in his hand, studying it closely with his lip curled into a snarl.

"What's this?" he asked, pulling on the chain around Sephiroth's neck a bit roughly.

"A ring."

"You know what I mean, smart ass!"

"Figure it out. I do not have time for this..."

Sephiroth turned to walk away, intending to shut the door in his face to avoid a conflict, but Cloud kept his hold on the ring, yanking on the thin gold chain until it snapped off in his hand. Sephiroth stopped dead, feeling the chain fall from his neck, slowly turning about until he was facing Cloud again. The expression on his face at that moment was so cold, so furious, that Cloud could not help but shiver and take a step backwards, perhaps regretting what he had done on some level. An instant later, Sephiroth reached out and snatched the ring and broken chain from Cloud's hand, his eyes filled with rage.

"How dare you," he said, his deep voice filled with danger, blood rushing furiously in his veins.

"How dare_ me_?! _You're_ the murdering bastard who tricked Aeris into marrying you!"

So he did know... Sephiroth did not know how Cloud had found out, but his mind instantly began to race, dozens of possible scenarios that had been haunting him playing through his mind in a rambling blur. This was it... the big confrontation with the man who hated him most and felt so protective of Aeris, like a brother watching out for his smaller, gentler sister who was just a bit too naive about the world. Sephiroth quickly pushed the last traces of sleep from his mind, knowing that he would have to be alert in order to handle the situation.

He pulled himself to his full height, standing tall and rigid, staring the smaller man down while also battling to control his temper. How he longed to reach out and take Cloud by the throat, slamming him into the wall until he was nothing more than a bloody memory, just another stain on his darkened soul. But he held back, hands down by his sides, unmoving... for Aeris, and for her honor.

"I tricked her into nothing," he said flatly, furious that Cloud would think as much, but not the least bit surprised. "It was as much her decision as it was mine."

"Then it's true! Ha! I don't believe it…" Cloud laughed, a cold, bitter sound devoid of humor. "You _actually _married Aeris! You son of a bitch... I bet you think this is hysterical, right? You're laughing inside, laughing at me... at all of us for letting you come with us! You fooled us, and right under our noses, snatched her away. Are you proud of yourself? How _dare_ you toy with her just to piss me off..."

"That is _not_ why I married her," Sephiroth said, holding his ground and biting down on his anger. It would not do to reduce the boy to a pile of ashes...

"Then why? Do you think you love her, Sephiroth? A monster like you isn't capable of love... You're nothing but an experiment gone wrong, a shell of a man with no heart and no soul. You're evil, Sephiroth, and you may have fooled her... but you will _never_ fool me."

Cloud's words stung like hundreds of tiny arrows piercing every inch of his body, then settled into his stomach like a poison, burning him from the inside and wrenching his entire being. Just an experiment... no heart. His own words from the past thrown back in his face. Sephiroth winced and began to shake ever so slightly, clenching his jaw and unable to speak under the drowning rush of memories and emotions. Cloud smiled cruelly at his reaction, taking another step toward him, fists clenched at his sides.

Sephiroth did not move, feeling naked and vulnerable, as if his still-healing chest was wide open to give Cloud easier access to his heart. If only Cloud knew how delicate his mental balance really was, how easily the darkness could rise up again and consume them all... But all Cloud could see was his own anger and visions of the past, not realizing how dangerous a situation he was pushing forward.

"I won't let you hurt her, Sephiroth," Cloud nearly whispered, only inches away. "She's too good for you... _Dirt _is too good for you! Aeris is a wonderful person, and you took advantage of her for whatever foul purpose you have in mind. But you won't get away with it..."

"You are wrong," Sephiroth said, visibly struggling to retain his composure. "You... do not understand this. You do not understand how we feel."

Cloud arched an eyebrow. "Oh, do tell," he said, watching the other man incredulously.

"Just how_ do _the two of you feel?" he asked mockingly, convinced that a being such as Sephiroth could never really feel anything, disgusted by the thought that _anyone_ might have feelings toward him that were anything other than loathing and contempt.

"I... love her," Sephiroth said, so quietly that Cloud almost didn't hear him. And when he did, he instantly hauled back one tightly clenched fist and punched him in the face before he could react, splitting his lip and staggering the taller man backwards in surprise.

"You can never love anyone!" Cloud shouted at him, his eyes filled with rage and raw hatred as Sephiroth lifted a gloved hand to his bleeding lip, wiping the blood away with the back of it. The boy had actually dared to hit him...

"You don't have the right!" Cloud continued to yell, rushing forward and shoving Sephiroth while he was off balance, slamming him backwards into his dresser with a loud crash. A lamp at one end teetered dangerous on the edge for a moment, then toppled to the ground where it shattered into hundreds of jagged pieces. Sephiroth fell to the floor, instantly struggling to regain his footing, several broken ribs beginning to heal before he had even gotten to his knees. The pain made him see red, his recent injury flaring to life and making it hard for him to breathe, and his rising temper did not help matters as he fought to keep from exploding.

As he staggered to his feet, only to have Cloud kick him in the stomach, then follow the attack up with an upper cut, Sephiroth felt the darkness begin to rise within him. The rage, the hatred, the fury... choking him and making it hard to concentrate. Cloud kicked him again, directly in the large scar still marring his chest, causing him to gasp for air and nearly pass out in agony. He soon found himself flat on the deck, looking up into Cloud's furious face as the man kicked him again and again, intentionally targeting the recent injury. Sephiroth was helpless to defend himself as he fought just to breathe and keep from being consumed by rage and insanity.

As he suffered blow after blow, vaguely aware of footsteps and startled cries in the hallway, the desire to use his magic to stop Cloud nearly overtook him, the pain fueling a murderous rage that cried out from within for revenge.

_Do it! Kill him! Make him pay! Stop the pain... _

Sephiroth swallowed hard, lifting one hand as it began to glow with a bright green energy. Yes, he could do it. He could stop the agony, save himself... He could kill Cloud. No more pain, no more trouble... It would be so easy.

_No!_

Somewhere inside Sephiroth, a voice cried out in alarm, screaming at him not to do it, not to fight back, not to hurt another person. _You cannot do it! You cannot break your promise... You cannot hurt Aeris! You have already hurt enough people... _

Sephiroth knew at that moment that he would not retaliate, would not even defend himself... because he deserved the beating. He was a vile monster, and had been all his life. This was just another in a lifetime of beatings from which he would soon recover, a prisoner unable to escape the fate that had been sealed long before his birth. And even if he had not deserved it, Sephiroth knew he still would not fight... Because it was wrong. He had promised his mother, and Aeris, that he would learn to control his temper, that he would no longer hurt others, that he would never kill in anger again. As blow after blow rained down upon him, Sephiroth simply closed his eyes, laid still, and took it. Took it for every life he had ended, for all the pain he had caused Cloud and so many others, and in undying devotion to Aeris and the vows he had taken. Nothing would take her from him, and he would not jeopardize their marriage by responding with violence. He did not want her to fear him, or see him as the vicious man he had once been… but instead as the man who had changed, the one who now lived only for her. And that was worth any pain Cloud could cause him.

"CLOUD!" a voice suddenly yelled from the doorway, causing the attack to cease for just a moment. The voice belonged to Cid, Sephiroth realized from inside the haze of a concussion, gripping his chest in agony and blinking to see through the blood trailing into his face from the place his head had struck the floor. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Go away, Cid! This is between him and me!" Cloud shouted, quickly turning away and kicking Sephiroth in the head as the pilot looking on in shock.

"But he ain't even fighting back!" Cid yelled at him, rushing into the room. "Come on, Cloud, you got him. Knock it off!"

"Get back, Cid! Let me finish this!"

"What da hell is going on?!" Barret shouted as he appeared in the doorway, watching in shock as Cloud pummeled Sephiroth, who did nothing but lay on the ground in a ball, not making a sound or any effort at all to fight back, as if he was already more than beaten. "Shit, Cloud! What're you doin'?!"

Before Barret had a chance to react, Vincent had shoved him out of the doorway from behind, marching across the room and taking a hold of Cloud's shirt with his golden claw. He effortlessly hauled him off of Sephiroth's bleeding form and into the air, glaring into his face.

"Leave. Him. Alone."

The words were spoken in such a cold, deathly quiet voice that, for a moment, Cloud simply stared at him, eyes wide, and did not know how to react. Vincent's red eyes gleamed with such fury, the power of Chaos just beneath the surface, and his entire body was trembling with the effort it took to withhold it while also restraining Cloud from attacking his son. The anger he felt at seeing Sephiroth that way, the sight and smell of the blood... How part of Vincent wanted to let go and make the foolish little man hurt the way he had hurt Sephiroth! To make him bleed, too, so Chaos could feast on his remains. Vincent's vision began to go red and he felt himself start to tremble more violently, the demon within battling with all its might to break free and feed those violent desires. Slowly, he felt himself grow taller and gain weight, his ears sharpening to points. He clenched his jaw tightly, however, still glaring at Cloud, struggling with all his will power not to give in to the transformation and worsen the situation.

"No!" Cloud shouted a moment later, managing to squirm free of Vincent's hold as he was distracted by Chaos' attempts to break free. "Get away from me, you freak! I'm going to get rid of the monster you helped create once and for all!"

Yuffie appeared in the doorway then, lifting both hands to her mouth and gasping in horror at the scene that greeted her. Red ran in past her and raced across the room moments later, biting onto Cloud's pant leg and trying to pull him off of the completely immobile, battered Sephiroth. Together, Cid, Vincent and Red managed to pull the struggling, furious Cloud away just as Aeris and Tifa appeared in the doorway. Aeris saw Sephiroth on the floor and screamed, bursting into tears and running across the room, dropping to her knees at his side.

"Seph!" she cried, visibly shaking and gently touching his cheek with one hand. "Oh my gods, Seph, are you all right?!"

"Cloud! Cloud, _stop it! _Please!" Tifa shrieked as he continued to try to break free from the hold of the others, determined to rejoin the fight and finish off his enemy. After a few more moments of struggling, he finally turned and met her eyes, visibly battling with himself before heaving a great sigh. Using all of his strength, he ripped away from his captors, gave Sephiroth one last, hateful look, and stormed out of the room without another word, sending Tifa racing after him down the hallway.

Yuffie was in tears as she watched Aeris kneeling over Sephiroth, Vincent making sure no one else approached them and looking like something straight out of hell. The guilt and shame that washed over her nearly brought her to her knees. She had told Tifa. Tifa had told Cloud. And Cloud had done _this_. The young girl turned and ran off in horror, sobbing and locking herself in her room at the end of the hallway, Aeris' terrified cries ringing in her ears. Red turned and ran after her, hoping to comfort her and desperately trying to hold the fragments of the team together. Barret went with him a moment later, shaking his head and muttering under his breath, but could not help but be a bit pleased. He didn't know what had sparked the fight, but he _did_ know he hated Sephiroth, and was certain he deserved what he had gotten from Cloud. It was about time, he thought.

And then all was silent in the room, only Aeris' sobs filling Vincent's ears. He slowly turned to face her, watching as she knelt over Sephiroth, who was still on the floor and gripping his chest in agony, struggling to draw every shallow breath.

Vincent forced himself to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths, focusing on banishing the last of Chaos' attempts to steal his body for its own purposes, slowly and painfully reversing the parts of the transformation that had already begun to take hold. Watching them, seeing Sephiroth's pain and Aeris' sorrow and grief, he nearly turned and fled the room, not wanting to have to face such raw emotions and what they threatened to stir within him. But he forced himself to stay rooted in place, until he felt more in control and strong enough to do what he needed to.

Vincent crossed the room, kneeling over Sephiroth opposite from Aeris, who was tightly gripping one of his hands and talking to him soothingly as his body fought to heal from his injuries. She didn't even seem to notice Vincent there, completely focused on the condition of the man she loved and trying to make him feel better.

"Come on, Seph... take it easy. Just... just try and breathe, okay?" she shakily encouraged him, watching in horror as he fought to draw each breath, eyes wide with panic, his previously shredded lung and severe chest injury aggravated by Cloud's attack to the point where it was a battle for his body to undo the added damage. Cloud very well could have killed him, Vincent realized, keeping one eye on the doorway just in case he should decide to return. He would not if he had any sense...

As he kept watch, Aeris closed her eyes and began to pray, a soft white light surrounding Sephiroth a moment later. The healing spell was not enough to repair his injuries, but as the glow faded, he was able to take a deep breath, some of the color returning to his face a moment later. Able to breathe more normally, he relaxed and closed his eyes, lying very still on the floor but seemingly out of immediate danger.

"Are you okay?" Aeris asked nervously when he still did not move minutes later, clinging to his hand and studying him intently, tears still streaming down her cheeks. There was no response, until slowly, he nodded his head, eyes fluttering open a moment later.

"I... will be fine," he mumbled weakly, most of the smaller cuts and bruises already gone.

"Thank you."

As Sephiroth struggled to sit up, gasping in pain and again clutching at his chest, Vincent slipped beneath one of his arms, supporting him until he could adjust to the position and get past the pain. Once he had regained his composure, Vincent and Aeris were able to help him shakily to his feet, leading him over to his bed and gently laying him down. Sephiroth threw an arm over his eyes, breathing raggedly, sprawled across the bed as if he didn't have the strength to move again. Still in tears, Aeris turned to look at Vincent then, as if searching for guidance. He watched her eyes widen in fear when she saw how his own eyes were still glowing, noticed the way his ears were demonically pointed and sharp white fangs peeked out from under his upper lip. He looked taller to her, more muscular, and even a bit purple in color. Aeris gasped, not having realized just how close he had come to transforming on Cloud, and Vincent cleared his throat, shifting his weight self consciously under her stare.

"Go and get some wet towels so you can clean his wounds," he told her quietly, his voice more gruff than usual. "I will keep watch while you tend to him."

Aeris nodded quickly, nervously hurrying from Sephiroth's bedside to the bathroom, where Vincent heard her rummaging about, then running the water a moment later. Sephiroth still did not move, but moaned pitifully from his place on the bed, in agony despite his body's best efforts to heal itself. Vincent frowned and looked away, unable to stand watching him suffer, helpless to do anything about it.

Aeris returned quickly, holding several wet towels and a bottle of peroxide, and seated herself gingerly at Sephiroth's bedside. She gently reached down and lifted his arm away from his face, laying it at his side and beginning to wipe away the blood that had stained his face and neck. She worked skillfully despite her shaking hands and occasional tears, humming a cheerful tune amidst all of the destruction. Sephiroth was very still, trusting her completely, never so much as flinching. It was an amazing improvement from before, one Vincent was pleased to see.

As she worked, Vincent caught sight of something small and shiny mixed in with the debris littering the floor. Tilting his head, still unable to shake the predatory curiosity of Chaos, Vincent slowly crossed the room until he stood above the object, bending over and taking it in hand. A chain, he saw as he stood, studying it closely... A chain with a ring attached to it.

_A wedding ring... _

Vincent quickly closed his fist around the object, and the scene before him suddenly made a lot more sense. Aeris and Sephiroth really had gotten married as he'd overheard them discussing... and somehow, Cloud had found out. Sighing, Vincent crossed the room to Sephiroth's bedside, relieved to see that his eyes were now open and alert, and he was breathing a lot easier as he watched his wife's every move. Vincent waited there until Aeris was finished cleaning the last of the healing wounds and wiping away the blood, then held his closed hand out toward his son.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Sephiroth turned and looked at him in confusion, weakly lifting his hand and opening it to take whatever Vincent had. When the older man had placed the chain and ring in his hand, however, recognition dawned, and he even blushed a little, closing his hand around it tightly and holding it over his heart.

"Yes... it does..." he said quietly, completely exhausted. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Vincent said, offering his son a very brief, barely noticeable smile, an expression meant to convey his approval and support of their marriage no matter what the others might think. Sephiroth met his eyes for a moment and nodded, as if he understood somehow, then quickly looked away, turning his gaze back to Aeris.

"Please stop crying," he said, his deep voice unusually gentle. "I am fine."

Aeris sniffled, gripping his free hand and forcing a smile. "All right... I'll try. I just can't believe he did this to you... What happened?"

"I was sleeping... and there was a knock at the door. It was Cloud. He knows..."

"So does Tifa," Aeris told him, recalling the uncomfortable scene in her own bedroom. "She was upset... and worried about me... but she certainly didn't attack me! Cloud _did _start this, right?" she asked him a moment later, half afraid that her husband had been the aggressor after all.

Sephiroth nodded immediately, briefly looking offended that she had to ask. "I... told him that I loved you..." he said weakly, gazing up into her tearful green eyes. "And he hit me. Then continued to do so."

"I... I knew he'd be mad... but I never thought he'd act like this!" Aeris exclaimed, rare anger flashing in her eyes. "But Seph... You're much stronger than Cloud is. Why did you just lay there? Why didn't you fight back? I know you're still injured, but... you didn't even seem to be trying to defend yourself." She studied him with worry, watching as he briefly closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "_Why?_"

"I... did it for you."

"What?!" Aeris whispered, eyes widening as she stared down at him.

"I... did not fight back because... I did not want you to be mad at me," he almost whispered, sounding for all the world like a frightened little boy.

Aeris lifted her free hand to her mouth, new tears trailing down her cheeks. "Oh, Seph... I wouldn't have been mad at you for defending yourself, my love," she said, voice trembling with emotion. "You don't ever have to let anyone hit you... especially not for me."

"But I... after all I have done... He has a right to be angry. I deserved it..."

"No!" Aeris exclaimed, reaching down to softly brush a few stray strands of hair from his face. "No one deserves to be hurt like this! You've already taken enough punishment in your life. You _don't_ have to take it any more."

Vincent cringed at that, thoughts of what Sephiroth's childhood must have been like racing through his mind and nearly burying him in guilt. Did Sephiroth take the beating from Cloud because he was used to it? Did he think he deserved to be hurt because that was what he had been taught, that everyone could abuse him when they were angry and he could never fight back, no matter how much physically stronger he might be? Slowly, Vincent began to back away from the bed, until he stood instead at the small window, gazing out at the shining stars, silently praying for Lucrecia to give him strength against the overwhelming guilt rising within him.

"It would have been worse... if I had fought back," Sephiroth said, his eyes still focused on Aeris. "I did not want to do anything to jeopardize this..." He turned the ring over in his gloved hand, holding it possessively, as if unwilling to ever let it go again.

"_Nothing_ will change how I feel, Sephiroth... I married you because I love you, just the way you are. Nothing is going to change that." She leaned down and kissed him softly, and he lifted a hand to wipe away the last of her tears.

Suddenly feeling even more out of place as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, Vincent turned and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I realize the two of you have not had an easy time with this as of yet... It is not fair that you should not be able to spend time together so soon after getting married, or that you should have to worry about being attacked because of how you feel. Aeris, stay with him if you wish... and do not worry about the others. I will not let a soul anywhere near this room tonight." There was a threat in his voice, Chaos still close to the surface, but somehow, it made Aeris feel safe.

She nodded to him gratefully, crawling into the bed and curling up at Sephiroth's side, wanting nothing more than to hold him through the night as he rested and healed. She needed to feel him beside her and know he was safe, and that nothing would take him away from her. Vincent turned and silently crossed the room, and was about to close the door behind him when Sephiroth's weak voice reached his ears.

"Thank you... Father."

Vincent stood and stared at him for long moments, unable to explain the odd burning in his eyes and the lump in his throat, then nodded stiffly and closed the door behind him. He turned then, standing in the hallway directly outside Sephiroth's room, arms folded across his chest and eyes scanning the hallway dangerously like a sentinel. _No one _was going to hurt his son again... and no one was going to interrupt his life with the woman he loved as he and Lucrecia's time together had been. Vincent was willing to do everything in his power to keep his son from ever having to live through the same pain he had, no matter what it might cost him in the end.


	61. Chapter Sixty One: Madness

**Chapter Sixty One: Madness**

With Vincent standing guard outside the door to Sephiroth's room, Aeris was finally able to relax and stop shaking nearly an hour after walking in on her husband's fight with Cloud, laying curled up at his side with her head resting against his shoulder and one arm protectively draped across him. She had thought she'd never be able to fall asleep after all that had happened that night, but now that it was silent again and she could feel his warm body against her, his heart beating and his chest rising and falling steadily, exhaustion began to overtake her, and she couldn't help but yawn.

"Go to sleep," Sephiroth said softly, tightening his arm around her. "Nothing is going to happen." When she turned to look up at him, she was met with a soft, very faint smile, his eyes shining with affection as he watched her.

"I know," she whispered, pulling the blankets more tightly around them. "It's just hard to relax after all that..."

He made a sound of agreement, and she sighed heavily. "I still can't believe they found out already... and that Cloud reacted this way. I knew he would be mad, but..."

"He has a right to be upset..."

"But _no_ right to attack you. And no right to try and come between us. He could have killed you, Seph…"

"Perhaps..."

"I wonder what will happen now..."

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow... We're supposed to be going to the Crater... to try and save the Planet as a team. How can we all work together now?"

"I am not certain. I can only hope that I still have the strength to do what I need to now..." He shifted his weight, wincing at the pain in his chest, and coughed violently for a few seconds before settling back in beside her.

"Oh my gods, I didn't even think of that!" Aeris' exclaimed, eyes widening. "You were going to try to break the barrier yourself!"

"I _am _going to try."

"No! That would have been dangerous if you were completely healthy! And now, you've been injured by the WEAPON, then _re-_injured by Cloud... No, Seph, you can't! The risk is just too great." There were tears in her eyes as she looked up into his face, her chin trembling.

"I must take it," he said quietly, looking down at her softly, determination written across his face. "We have no other choice..."

"But if you die..." she whispered, her voice choked with tears.

"Shh..." he said, lifting a hand to wipe away the tears that fell before they could get very far. "I am not going to die. Everything will go according to plan..."

"You don't know that..."

"Yes, I do... Because I will not leave you, Aeris. I will fight to my last breath against this evil, if only so I can stay with you. Yes, it is a risk... but if I do not at least try, you know what will happen."

She nodded weakly, holding onto him tightly, desperate not to have their newfound love taken from her. "I know... but I can't help but be a little selfish and want to keep you safe..."

Sephiroth managed a small smile at that. "After this, you can protect me for the remainder of my life if you like. I will offer no protest."

Aeris giggled at that, the mere thought that she could physically protect him completely ridiculous... but perhaps it was not his body of which he spoke. "Okay... That's a deal. You come out of this all right, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life taking care of you." She lifted her head so she could softly kiss him, then brought her head back to gently rest it on his chest.

"Deal," he said quietly, holding her close in his arms until both of them had drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that each would protect the other with their lives... and that Vincent was keeping watch over both of them.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yuffie was face down on her bed, still crying, when there was a knock at her door. She tearfully lifted her head, swiping at her eyes with one hand, staring at the door for long moments and wondering who it might be. Aeris, coming to accuse her of getting them in trouble? Sephiroth, coming to kill her for interfering? Vincent, coming to glare at her with those red eyes and scold her for causing his son and daughter-in-law such pain? She swallowed hard, blinking back the rest of the tears, and managed to speak in a choked, strained whisper.

"Come in..."

She was filled with relief when she saw that it was only Red, his feline face gentle and full of concern. She wasn't sure how he had opened the doorknob with his paws, but didn't bother to ask as he crossed the room, coming to stand at her bedside as she sat up and shakily cleared her throat.

"Are you all right?" he asked her in his deep, gravely voice, his speech sounding much like a growl at times despite his soft demeanor.

"Yeah..." Yuffie whispered, embarrassed to be seen so upset.

"What happened was not your fault," Red said, leaping up onto the bed to sit beside her.

Yuffie curled her legs up beneath her and sniffled, shaking her head miserably.

"Yes it was, Red," she said guiltily, staring down into her lap. "I... I eaves dropped on Sephiroth and Aeris, found out they were... a couple, and going to get married. I was shocked, and worried! So I... told Tifa... and she told Cloud. And Cloud..." She interrupted herself with a hiccup, wiping at her eyes again.

"They would have found out eventually."

"Not like this!" Yuffie exclaimed, still staring down in shame. "If... if Sephiroth and Aeris had gotten to tell them on their own... maybe Cloud wouldn't have been so mad... and wouldn't have caught Sephiroth by surprise. He... hurt him pretty bad..." Yuffie choked off a sob, filled with guilt as the image of the mighty Sephiroth lying beaten flashed through her mind.

"Sephiroth is a strong man," Red assured her quietly, tilting his head and studying her with a concerned eye. "He will heal."

"But... it's my fault he got hurt to begin with! And Aeris... she was crying, so upset...

It's all my fault! I just couldn't keep my big mouth shut!" She covered her face with both hands, breaking down and sobbing until her entire body trembled. Red watched helplessly for long moments, then moved over to gently nudge her with his head, trying to offer any comfort he could. At that moment, he wished more than anything that he had arms to wrap around her, but he made due with what he had.

"You could not have known how Cloud would react," Red said at her side. "His actions were his own. _He _is to blame for attacking Sephiroth and upsetting Aeris, not you."

"But he wouldn't have known if I didn't spy on them and tell!" Yuffie said, voice muffled behind her small hands.

"Eventually, with all of us living together so closely, he would have found out, and the same thing would have most likely occurred," Red said logically, wishing the girl would stop crying, or that he was better at providing comfort. But at times, humans were a mystery to him, and he was not sure what else he could say to make her see that what happened was not her fault. "Perhaps... this was simply a lesson for all of us, Yuffie," he said, deciding to tell her how he looked at the event.

"A... a lesson?" she said, finally dropping her hands and looking over at him, her face streaked with tears.

Red nodded. "All things that occur in this world are learning experiences," he explained, as his grandfather had once told him when one of the other elders had brought him home after he'd caused some mischief at school. "Each time an event occurs, all those involved in any way can learn something. Events do not occur in vacuums, Yuffie, and it takes more than one person to set each one in motion. They are caused by many people, and affect many more like expanding rings in a pond. Do you understand?"

After a pause, Yuffie nodded. "Yeah... You mean that... this event was caused by... me, spying... but also by Sephiroth and Aeris getting married, and by Cloud hating Sephiroth, and by Tifa loving Cloud, and Vincent not telling anyone when he probably knew about them being a couple, and... and even Hojo experimenting on Sephiroth?"

Red nodded, a pleased grin crossing his face. "Precisely."

"So... my lesson is to mind my own business and keep my mouth shut," Yuffie said, blushing a little and looking down in shame. "But... Cloud's is to control his temper, maybe... And Sephiroth and Aeris' is not to keep secrets from everyone that might hurt the team?"

Red nodded again. "So you see, this was not entirely your fault, nor are you the only one who ought to learn something from this. Learning is simply a part of growing up... and I fear that everyone on this team still has a bit of that to do, myself included."

Yuffie smiled at that. "Even Vincent?"

"Even Vincent. He's learning how to be a father for the first time, after all."

Yuffie nodded. "Thanks Red... you make a lot of sense sometimes. But not when you start talking about all that weird Lifestream shit!" She grinned mischievously at his stunned expression, and a moment later, Red smiled, too.

"I am glad to have been of assistance. Now get some rest... Tomorrow is going to be a very eventful day."

With that, he leapt off of the bed and trotted out the door, softly nudging it closed behind him. Yuffie watched him go, still grinning, and soon laid down on her bed, her mind a lot less burdened and her soul largely free from the crushing guilt that had been threatening to overwhelm her. It wasn't long before she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Down the hallway in Cloud's room, Tifa sat at the foot of his bed and watched as he paced back and forth along one wall, head down, hands clasped tightly behind his back. His eyes were on fire, his skin was flushed, and a sheen of sweat still shone on his brow. He was breathing more rapidly than normal, and his entire body was rigid, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Tifa frowned with concern, unsure of what to do now that she had gotten him away from the scene of the fight. She sympathized with what her lover had done and why he had done it, but at the same time, also knew that it had been a grave mistake in more ways than one. And though she hated to admit it, she was frightened to see him this way… the rage rising up from inside him so uncontrollably and changing her shy, sweet betrothed into someone she barely recognized.

Long minutes passed in silence, Cloud pacing and Tifa watching, before he finally sighed and came to rest before the room's one small window, his back to her and his blue Mako eyes reflecting in the glass. His expression in the window was so burdened, so pained, that Tifa winced as if she could feel it, too.

"Are you all right, Cloud?" she finally asked, keeping her voice soft as if she feared upsetting him further. Even though he had been the victor of the fight with Sephiroth, she wondered if it was the other man who won in the end.

After a moment, he nodded stiffly, though his posture did not otherwise change. "I'm fine," he mumbled, hands still held tightly behind his back, the knuckles having gone white with tension. He certainly didn't look fine to her.

"Are you sure...?" she persisted, staring at his back with concern, watching as he slowly caught his breath from the exertion and excitement of his fight with their shared enemy. In a way, she was proud of him for having stood up to the larger, stronger man, for trying to protect their friend and the team he had been leading for so long. But she also recognized that his actions had been a failure, a failure to prove that he was the better man... a failure to control himself, the very thing that had resulted in Sephiroth's destruction of Nibelheim. She winced at the unwanted thoughts of comparison, lifting one hand to rub her right temple, firmly telling herself that the two men and situations were nothing alike, no matter what Cloud had done that night.

"I... I guess so," Cloud said, less certainly this time. "I... I just... Damn!" he swore, shaking his head, looking down at his boots miserably. "I really lost my temper back there..."

Tifa nodded but said nothing, simply watching him, willing to listen if he needed her. To see him so angry, so violent, had shaken her to the core, a side of him she had never witnessed so intimately before, but she dared not let onto those feelings. She didn't want to hurt him any more, or make him think she didn't trust and love him the same as she always had. She bit her lip to keep from commenting, then lifted her head to look at him again as he went on in a quiet, nearly whispered voice.

"I was so mad... after you told me what Yuffie found out. And... I know you told me to wait until after you spoke to Aeris to do anything... but I couldn't just sit there in my room knowing Sephiroth had done this to us. I'm sorry, Tifa..." He turned to look at her then, his face full of guilt, as if he had failed her. _Again_, the look in his eyes seemed to say, and suddenly all she wanted to do was comfort him.

"It's okay," she whispered, managing a weak smile and holding her own hands together tightly in her lap. "I understand... I was upset, too, but I talked to Aeris, and... she really does seem happy. I don't understand it, but... like it or not, this is something she chose to do on her own. And we really can't do anything to change it, no matter how much we want to."

"It's not right," Cloud nearly growled, starting to pace back and forth again, causing Tifa's frown to deepen. "He took so many lives, ruined so many futures, killed so many people's loved ones. He doesn't have the right to have a life of his own, to be happy! And he certainly doesn't deserve Aeris." When he turned to look at her, his face was red with anger again, his jaw clenched with tension. Shakily, Tifa stood despite the unexplained fear she felt beneath that gaze, crossing the distance to where he had again come to rest and placing a warm, comforting hand on his upper arm.

"I know... I don't like this, either, and I don't think I'll ever forgive him let alone trust him," she said quietly, speaking from the heart, her brown eyes filled with emotion as she gazed up into his face. "But... hurting him now won't change anything, Cloud. It won't make what he did to us go away, as much as I wish it could. That just isn't possible, even if you beat on him every day for the rest of his life."

"That would make me feel better," Cloud muttered, absently gazing down at the hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe. But now, hurting him also hurts Aeris... and she's our friend. I don't want to hurt her any more than you do, and you saw how upset she was tonight. She really _does_ love him, Cloud, for whatever reason... I think we have to learn to respect that and... as long as she's not being hurt, we can't interfere."

Cloud frowned, shaking his head in annoyance. "So we just let this go? Let him do whatever he wants, use her any way he pleases?"

"I'm... not sure he means her any harm, Cloud," Tifa said gently, as if afraid of the repercussions of her words. "I feel the same way about him that you do, but... maybe he _does_ feel differently about her. After talking to Aeris, I don't think he wants to hurt her..." Though Tifa was still filled with doubt and dread over the sudden, unexpected relationship between Aeris and Sephiroth, Cloud remained so angry and appeared so ready to start another fight that she felt she had to play devil's advocate, for Aeris if for no one else. And perhaps for Cloud's sanity...

"Of course he does!" Cloud exclaimed instantly, unconvinced. "Sephiroth only does things when they benefit him in some way. He's going to hurt her in the end, it's just a matter of time. And when he does..." There was raw hatred in Cloud's shining eyes, so potent that Tifa had to look away.

"If he hurts her, we'll deal with him then," she said once she recovered. "But until then... They're adults, and they chose to marry. We don't have to like it, but we _do _have to let them be. And besides, there are more important things to worry about right now..."

Cloud sighed heavily, then spoke again after a long period of tense silence, the air charged with his dark mood. "Guess you're right..." he said grudgingly, taking one fist in the opposite hand and rubbing it absently, as if it hurt from the battle with Sephiroth, if it could even be called one. "But gods help him if he hurts her... He'll be begging for the beating he got tonight if that happens!"

Tifa cringed, wondering if Cloud's anger would ever be softened. His hatred of Sephiroth seemed to dictate his entire life, and it pained her to see still him so caught in the past. She, too, hated Sephiroth for what he had done and feared his presence, but she was determined not to let him control her future, to move past the pain he had caused and enjoy the rest of her life. She only wished she could free Cloud from the shackles of Nibelheim as well, so he could come with her.

"We'll worry about that when it happens, _if_ it happens," she said, coming to stand at his side again, looking out the window over his shoulder. "For now... tomorrow... we have a lot to do."

"Yeah..." he said with a sigh, giving in and pushing aside his feelings of anger and hatred for the moment. "If we can't break that barrier..."

"If _Sephiroth _can't break that barrier..."

Cloud's eyes widened. "Gods... I forgot about that!" he exclaimed, going pale as he turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Sephiroth! We need him to try and short out the barrier!"

Tifa nodded weakly, having already thought of that as she watched him pace in the aftermath of the battle, she but didn't dare point it out to him and make him feel any worse. But now, she felt it was something he had to be made aware of. Better he realize his error now than the next day when they stood outside the barrier, Sephiroth too weak to even put up a fight.

"He's powerful, but it... would have been a strain for him normally. He was already recovering from a serious injury, and now..." Cloud trailed off in alarm, staring at Tifa in horror, as if he could not believe he didn't realize it earlier. "I... I might have just ruined our last chance to save the Planet by hurting him!"

"Don't... don't say that," Tifa said nervously, watching the guilt wash over him, feeling terrible for having mentioned their predicament. "You forgot. You were angry... I... I'm sure he can still do it. He's the most powerful man alive..." There was a desperate hope in her voice as, suddenly, their biggest enemy was transformed into their last hope.

"Gods... I sure hope so. Because if he can't... and Meteor hits the Planet... everyone will die," he whispered, going very pale. "And it will be my fault..."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When morning came, the team had gathered on the bridge of the Highwind, spread out across it as if divided into enemy camps. Vincent had spent the night standing outside Sephiroth's door as he and Aeris slept, and still felt very much on guard in the light of day as he remained just a few feet away from them, arms folded, doing his best to distract his sensitive hearing from making out their conversation. He often could not help but hear most of what went on aboard the Highwind, whether he wanted to or not, something that made his enhanced senses both a blessing and a curse. It had alerted him to the trouble in Sephiroth's room immediately, though he had chosen not to become involved until he realized how serious the situation had become. He had known Cloud hated Sephiroth and could be a fiery young man with poor self control, but had not been prepared for the distance he'd been willing to go as a result of those feelings. And now, they may all have to pay the price, he thought morbidly, eyes briefly drawn up to the angry red Meteor dangling threateningly above their heads, growing closer by the hour.

Sephiroth looked terrible. That much had been evident from the moment he had shakily left his room with Aeris that morning, nodding stiffly to Vincent as he tensely walked past and directly to the bridge, leaving his concerned father to trail after him in silence. His complexion was pale and his eyes were tired and bloodshot, his labored breathing impossible for Vincent's ears to miss. Every few minutes, he would wheeze and cough aloud, gripping at his chest as he fought off the pain. Aeris remained close to his side, patting him on the back and offering comfort when it was needed, her green eyes shining continually with tears she fought not to shed. Vincent could not bear to look at her or his son, filled with guilt over not having acted sooner or being able to do more for them but stand by and make sure no further harm came their way.

The thought of what Sephiroth was going to attempt at the Northern Crater ate at him like an acid, his mind a wild storm of possibilities and fears though outwardly he appeared as stoic and cold as always. What if Sephiroth could not muster the strength to break the barrier? What if he tried, and it did him more harm... What if it killed him? Vincent found he could not bear the thought, and wished more than anything that he could take the danger upon himself instead. He had only just learned that he had a son... He could not lose him now. If Sephiroth died, he would truly be alone in the world, and would have finally failed Lucrecia completely. He knew he could not live with himself, something that was already a painful struggle, if Sephiroth was killed at the crater. He had to shut his eyes to tune out the furious thoughts of Chaos that were stirred up by his intense feelings. The demon's fury was still directed at Cloud, and Vincent could not help but turn his head after a moment and fix a predatory eye on their leader, watching his every move.

Cloud stood off in the opposite corner with Tifa, talking quietly, each pointedly avoiding looking in Vincent's direction as if they could sense the burning anger he fought so hard to suppress. From what he could hear of their discussion, Vincent knew that the issue with Sephiroth and Aeris was far from settled... For now, Meteor had simply taken precedence. The matter was not resolved as far as anyone involved was concerned, and the tension their leader felt radiated across the bridge like a disease, spreading to the others and putting them on edge as well. Not a good sign before an important battle, Vincent thought to himself, frowning more deeply. How this group of individuals, so at odds with each other, was going to save the Planet seemed beyond him. But he knew with certainty that they had to try, no matter what the cost might be for all of them. Vincent finally pulled his eyes away from Cloud, scanning the area to see how the others were fairing.

Yuffie and Red were sitting on crates toward the back of the bridge, gazing down over the guard rail, also involved in a conversation when Yuffie was not busy tending to her airsick stomach. How odd, that those two were technically identical in age, yet so very different in how they saw the world. Perhaps Yuffie's enthusiasm and childish emotion and Red's serious, more uptight air would balance each other out if they worked together. They, at least, did not seem as tense as the others, less concerned with the internal struggles than with the fate of the Planet and their role in saving it.

Barret was looking over Cid's shoulder with obvious interest and concentration as the pilot stood at the main control panel, Paul and Varon assisting him from the ship's two smaller back-up stations on either side. Vincent was still watching them when a loud beeping sound emitted from the panel just in front of Cid, nearly deafening to him and causing him to wince, unable to help but turn his head away in agony.

"Uh... what's dat?" Barret asked as Cid fumbled to find the source of the noise, the trainee pilots both instantly flying into a panicked frenzy and shrieking back and forth to each other over the noise. Everyone was suddenly looking Cid's way, wearing varied expressions of surprise and alarm.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cid exclaimed as he stared down at the panel, frowning intensely as his blue eyes scanned the readouts. "The navigational system is picking up an energy reading!" he shouted over the sound, which he could not seem to find a way to disable despite his continuous cursing.

"The crater?" Cloud called to him, rushing over in alarm.

Cid paused, then shook his head. "No! It's… coming from Midgar!"

"Midgar? What's happening in Midgar?!" Barret exclaimed, immediately thinking of his daughter, living there in the care of Aeris' adopted mother.

"No fucking clue! I've never seen readings like this before! Holy shit..."

There was a long period of silence then, save for the incessant beeping of the warning alarm, the members of the team slowly gathering around the control consoles to see for themselves. Finally, Cloud frowned and sighed, turning to Cid with determination.

"We're going to have to check this out," he said, just loudly enough to be heard. "Cid, change course to Midgar!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Midgar: Shin-ra Headquarters**_

A man sat at the main control panel on the uppermost level of the tall building, crouched forward in his seat and eagerly peering at the reading before him through thick glasses. His dark bangs fell into his face as he read the information, but he didn't seem to notice, too caught up in his work even though he hadn't slept for days. This was it, his finest hour, the culmination of decades of research and experimentation. Finally, he would see if all his theories had been correct, and if all of his hard work had been worth it. Finally, he would show the entire Planet just how brilliant and powerful he really was! No one would laugh at him any more or call him insane ever again. From this day forth, he would be worshipped as a god... if anyone lived through what was about to occur, of course.

The man threw back his head and laughed, a wild, cackling sound that echoed through the lonely room at the top of the tower, a place that seemed to reach up into the sky as if seeking out the heavens. Despite all the efforts taken against him, he would not be stopped, not this time. The leaders of Shin-ra, past and present, had long ago turned a blind eye to his work, because most of it would benefit them in the end... and even if it did not, no one with any brains in their head would dare oppose him for fear of becoming part of his next project. Valentine hadn't been able to stop him, and he had paid the ultimate price. And even years later, with Avalanche on his side and Sephiroth becoming a worthless coward to assist him, the foolish Turk _still_ had failed. Nothing could stop he and his Jenova Project... _Nothing. _

He turned back to the panel, his shoulders hunched over in their permanent position after so many years of sitting in such a way, white lab coat falling around his thin, frail body as he squinted to read the small text. Age had weakened his vision further than his nearsightedness ever had, but that was not about to slow him down. At sixty-five years old, he was about to show the entire Planet just how brilliant he was, and afterwards his failing health would not be an issue. And besides, after his recent... treatments... he was feeling better all the time. He knew that he would have died in the explosion of the lab at Junon Harbor had he not already administered several experimental doses of Jenova cells and other chemicals to himself, and was quite proud of the results. Already, his work on his own body was proving a great success, and he was certain a cure for aging was in the near future.

"Excellent," he whispered to himself after checking the readouts, rubbing his thin, cold hands together eagerly before him. The energy readings were rapidly increasing, and soon, the cannon would be ready to fire. How easy it had been to convince Rufus to move the Junon Cannon to Midgar for him! All he'd had to do was tell the foolish, greedy man that he could use it to disable the barrier on the Northern Crater, so his men could move in and begin to drain the lush Mako deposits inside. How little he really knew! If only he had any inkling of Professor Hojo's true plan... When he was finished, there would _be _no Northern Crater! In fact, there may not be any Planet left at all... And anything that _was _left would be his for the taking!

Hojo's only regret, as he used the computer to aim the cannon toward the crater, was that it was not Sephiroth who had been the one to reach the site of the Reunion and call Meteor. What an added bonus _that_ would have been, to see his own son, engineered to perfection since long before his birth, bringing his scientific dreams to life! But alas, Sephiroth had been flawed, weak... just like his mother. Hojo frowned cruelly at the thought of Lucrecia, the way she had cried to hold their son after having long ago agreed to the experiment, as if the child actually _belonged_ to her. How she had been too weak to endure the birth after so many months of injections, how she had withered and died only hours later. _Pathetic_. Hojo was glad he hadn't wasted any of his time trying to save his wife, especially since he knew all too well what she and Valentine had been up to, but had instead moved on to what mattered... the continued study and experimentation on Sephiroth.

He should have foreseen the flaws in Sephiroth, the overly emotional, weak side he must have gotten from his mother... But no matter. Next time, he would correct that error, but luckily for now, another, stronger individual had risen up to take Sephiroth's place once he had fallen off his path to join the cowardly, traitorous Avalanche. And though Zack had not been fully engineered for the role, his time in SOLDIER and brief stay in Hojo's lab would do almost as nicely. Hojo had no doubt the young man could succeed where Sephiroth had failed miserably, maybe becoming even stronger than his son would have been had he carried out his mission.

Hojo frowned as he noted that Reactor 3 had just sustained damage as the result of an interior explosion. It seemed that the cannon was too much of an energy drain even when powered by all seven reactors across the city, and was causing black outs in many areas as a result of shorts, small fires, and explosions in the reactors themselves. The reactors were not meant to power such a device, and were sustaining damage as the cannon's output soared to new heights, far past what was recommended for it before firing. Far past what he had permission to do… People were undoubtedly in the dark, terrified, and many workers were likely dying in the reactors. A small sacrifice.

By the time the cannon reached the proper power level for what he intended, the building all around him was shaking, and he wondered absently how close he was to overloading and blowing up the cannon and the entire building with it. All of the phone lines were lit up, probably from Rufus and every aid he had, wanting to know what the hell he was doing and ordering him to stop. The plan to fire the cannon was not supposed to be carried out until the following afternoon, and never at such powerful settings that tapped into every resource in the city. But Hojo ignored them and all the noise, focusing only on his task. No one told him what to do, not even the company's young president.

All he had to do now was push the red button, and the cannon would fire... And then, with all of the Mako energy stored inside it sent blasting toward the crater, it would provide Zack was even more energy, to assure that he would not fail, and would indeed be able to see Meteor through until the end. After the smoke had cleared, only those with Jenova cells would survive... No other being could live through such a grave, wide-spread travesty. Then, Hojo could assume his rightful place as their leader, helping to bring about a new world of powerful beings far superior to humans, or even the Cetra!

Grinning at his plans and dreams of grandeur, Hojo lowered a trembling finger, excitement racing through his entire being, and pressed the button. As the walls shook even harder, he watched on the monitor as a green, glowing beam of energy burst forth from the cannon, racing out across the sky and over the ocean toward its target. It wouldn't be long now! Hojo threw back his head and laughed, victorious yet again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

The Highwind was soon only a few miles away from Midgar, most of the team gathered around the control panels while Sephiroth, Aeris, and Vincent held back. The three of them watched from a distance, however, each sensing that something important was about to occur as Cid ran computerized scans over the area.

"The energy reading keeps increasing!" Cid exclaimed, glad that he had at least been able to turn off that god damn warning alarm in the meantime. "Holy shit!" he added, going a bit pale while also looking amazed.

"What, what?" Cloud asked, eyes wide, unable to understand what he was reading as he peered down at the panel from beside Cid.

"It's off the fucking scale!"

"What could cause such a huge amount of energy?" Red asked, remaining calm, trying to logically think out the problem.

"Still no fucking clue," Cid grumbled, staring accusingly at the screen, as if it was intentionally keeping the answer from him.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Zack and Jenova?" Tifa asked quietly, looking intensely worried.

"I... don't know," Cid replied, as if it pained him to admit that. Just then, a different set of alarms went off and he cursed, punching one fist down onto the smooth, hard surface as if it would help. "What the fuck now?!"

"What is _that_?" Cloud asked, barely audible over the new racket. The panel before him had lit up bright orange, but he had no clue what it might mean. It was completely separate from the graph Cid had been watching, and the pilot's eyes widened when he saw what was happening.

"The reactors! Holy shit, some of the reactors are malfunctioning!" Cid swore, his expression one of shock. "It's... it's like whatever is causing this damn energy reading is fucking draining the power right from them! Half the city is without power according to this, and there are even some fires and explosions in the reactors themselves!"

"What da hell is Shin-ra doin'?!" Barret exclaimed, voice filled with the worry he felt for his daughter down in Sector 6. "Dat's where all dis energy is coming from, right?" He jabbed a thick finger down at a map display on one of the smaller screens, and Cid's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Well, I'll be damned, he's right! The energy reading is coming directly from Shin-ra Headquarters!"

"Who would be _stupid_ enough to try to control that kind of power? Look what it's doing to the city!" Yuffie exclaimed, watching little spots of red and white appear on the screen each time there was a new disaster below. "Are they _nuts?!_"

"Apparently so..." Red mumbled, shaking his head in disgust.

Across the bridge, Vincent frowned, an odd feeling settling into the pit of his stomach. No... it couldn't be. He _had_ to be dead. After being assaulted by both he and Sephiroth, and then left in the lab when it exploded in Junon Harbor, Hojo could not possibly have survived. No one, let alone an infirm man his age, could have lived through that.

But then, who else could be doing such a thing? Who, indeed, would be stupid enough and crazy enough to try such a stunt if Hojo were dead? Vincent cleared his throat, winning curious glances from both Sephiroth and Aeris, and was about to share his troubled thoughts when there was a deafening roar all around them, so intense that he lifted his hand and claw to cover his ears in agony. The entire airship shook, throwing members of the team into the panels and each other, and Vincent could hear Aeris scream over the noise as she desperately clung to Sephiroth.

"What the fuck was that?!" Cid exclaimed, picking himself up off of the deck and racing back to the control panel. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"What?!" Cloud exclaimed, helping Tifa up, then running back to Cid's side.

"They just... fired some huge fucking weapon! In fact, from the readings, it looks like the Junon Cannon! The energy imprint is identical to when they fired it at the WEAPON that tried to attack the base, only a hell of a lot more powerful this time!"

"Why is the _Junon_ Cannon in _Midgar_?" Red asked.

"How the fuck should I know?!" Cid exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"They fired the cannon? At _what_?" Cloud asked, pacing back and forth behind Cid as if trying to get a better view of the controls, which he couldn't understand anyway. "There isn't any sign of another WEAPON…"

"At... hold on..." Cid hit a few buttons, his eyes widening at what resulted. "Holy shit! They fired at the Northern Crater!"

"At the crater?!" Yuffie and Barret exclaimed together.

"Yeah... Hot damn, look at that! The barrier is down!"

"What?!" Cloud exclaimed yet again. "The energy barrier? It's gone?!"

"Yeah!" Cid said with a wide grin. "Shin-ra just blew up the god damn energy barrier!"

"Why would they do that?" Tifa asked, astounded.

"I doubt it was a humanitarian effort to save the Planet," Red said dryly.

"Maybe... maybe so they can get the Mako inside?" Yuffie offered a bit timidly. "I mean, that's all Rufus was talking about back there..."

"She might be right," Cloud said, nodding absently. "Hell... the Planet is about to be destroyed, and they're _still_ thinking of their wallets!"

Across the vessel, Vincent said nothing, though his deep feeling of dread remained. Somehow, he knew something far more evil, more sinister, was behind the event, but did not feel up to voicing his concerns just then, not after what had happened the night before. Instead, he remained standing rigidly, arms folded over his chest as Sephiroth and Aeris looked down over the guardrail, staring at the smoldering city of Midgar below.

"Regardless of why this happened and who was behind it, we now have the opening we need," Red said a moment later, when everyone had digested what just occurred. "All we have to do now is get to the crater ahead of Shin-ra, and find Zack and Jenova."

Aeris started to sob with relief, desperately hugging Sephiroth, who still looked as if even remaining on his feet was a struggle. He would not have to risk his life after all… at least not to remove the barrier. Vincent quickly looked away, but a wave of relief washed over him as well, and for just a moment, he felt better.

Cloud nodded solemnly. "Yeah... Seems Shin-ra solved one of our problems for us, for once. Cid, change course back to the Northern Crater. We're going in."


	62. Chapter Sixty Two: Redemption

**Chapter Sixty Two: Redemption**

An hour later, the Highwind was hovering over the wide, gaping Northern Crater, left naked and unprotected after the removal of the magical barrier that had been keeping anyone seeking to interfere with Zack and Jenova's plan safely outside. After a long period of tense silence, most of the team members peering out over the bridge's guard rail and into the abyss as if staring their own impending deaths in the face, Cid gathered up the rope ladder and tossed it over the side with a grunt, pausing to throw the remainder of his most recent cigarette after it before turning to face Varon and Paul, who were now manning the main controls together.

"All right, you two," he said, the eyes of both young men intently focused on their captain, who had brought them from terrified young trainees to near-expert pilots... if not ones who were a bit on the excitable side. "I'm counting on you to remember what I taught you and keep your fucking heads on straight. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" they said together, looking both honored and nearly sick with nervousness at the responsibility.

"Good. Take good care of my baby, boys. All you have to do is hover here until we come back... _If_ we come back..." he couldn't help but add darkly, winning a few glares.

"But if Shin-ra comes, or if anything that looks dangerous starts to happen down there... get the hell out of here. Fly 'er to Rocket Town, find Shera... and let her know I went down fightin'."

The two young pilots nodded mutely. The emotion in Cid's voice when he spoke of his former assistant was not lost on anyone, but no one dared bring it to his attention, especially not at a time like this.

"If I come back, and there's a scratch on this ship," Cid went on after clearing his throat, obviously trying to win back his image, "I'm gonna kick your asses! If that fucking understood?

"Yes, sir!"

Cid smirked. "Good. Later, boys."

With that, he swung one leg, then the other, over the guard rail, getting a grip on the rope ladder as he slowly began to descend into the crater, his spear strapped securely to his back and an extra pack of cigarettes tucked inside his leather jacket. Barret went next, awkwardly making his way down using mostly one hand, his gun arm useless and cumbersome in such a task. Red was next, using his paws in addition to his teeth to make the climb, Yuffie close behind, as eager as always to get back on solid ground no matter what danger it might bring.

Tension filled the air when the others had gone, leaving Cloud and Tifa standing together on one side of the ladder, and Aeris, Sephiroth, and Vincent on the other. The two groups engaged in a brief stare down, no one making a move and each hardly even breathing, until Cloud heaved a deep sigh, frowned, and then looked across at them again, jaw set stubbornly.

"Look," he started awkwardly, as if what he had to say was particularly difficult. As he spoke, he met no one's eyes, his blue ones fixed on an unknown spot in the distance. "We may not like each other... to put it lightly... but today, we _have_ to work together. I'm not thrilled about it, either, but... the Planet is depending on us."

Aeris immediately nodded, though there was a very unusual trace of anger in her eyes as she looked at Cloud, once a man she trusted more than anyone. "Yeah..." she said quietly. "It's going to take all of us to do this. We can solve our differences later."

"If there is a later," Tifa said quietly, Cloud instantly putting a comforting arm around her as she frowned and looked down at her booted feet.

"There will be," Aeris said, forcing a smile at her friend. "We all have so much left to do... There _has _to be."

Tifa nodded weakly, briefly wiping at her eyes with the back of one hand before lifting her head again, putting on a brave front as she stood at Cloud's side.

"I will do everything in my power to aid you in defeating the evil within the crater," Vincent said, his quiet voice barely audible, his red eyes devoid of emotion. "It is the least I can do to repay my debts..." Without another word, he had leapt over the side of the Highwind, gracefully dropping to the ground below without the aid of the ladder.

Tifa began to climb down the ladder a moment later, still looking very worried and uncertain, but determined nonetheless. Cloud was left alone then, facing Sephiroth and Aeris, and frowned intensely for a moment before sighing again. This time, Sephiroth looked across the distance at him and met his wary gaze, his eyes without anger or hatred, his expression curiously relaxed.

"When this is over... we _will _resolve our differences," he said, his tone much more a promise than a threat. "But for now, I am your ally." At his side, Aeris grinned proudly, beaming up at him and taking a tight hold of his hand. Cloud only nodded stiffly, unsure of what to say to that, then turned to climb down the ladder after Tifa.

"That was very big of you," Aeris whispered to Sephiroth when he had vanished from sight, stretching up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I'm very proud of you... and I'm sure your mother is, too."

One corner of his mouth turned up into a little smile, and he reached out with one arm to pull her close to him, embracing her tightly for long moments as if afraid he was about to lose her. Afterwards, they would have time to be together, he told himself firmly, refusing to let any doubts on that matter slip into his thoughts and distract him from their mission. Gently, he leaned down to kiss her lips, then pulled away quickly, returning to his usual, rigid stance, once again all business.

"We are keeping the others waiting," he said, and despite his efforts Aeris could detect the strong emotions in his voice.

"I love you, Seph," Aeris said, eyes briefly filling with tears. "No matter what happens to us down there, that will never change."

He nodded firmly, needing to convince himself as much as her. "I love you, too. Always."

With that, he forced himself to look away from her tearful green eyes, gesturing for her to go first and then following her down the ladder to the ground.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

On the ground, standing in the dark shadows of the crater, the team quickly gathered around Cloud just outside the sloped, winding path that would lead them further inside, hopefully to Zack and Jenova, before it was too late. The plan was simple: Stick together and head for the center of the crater as fast as possible.

Easier said than done...

An hour later, after estimating that they were only a third of the way there, Cloud was forced to call the team to a halt to take a much needed break. As he looked around, he fought hard not to give in to doubt and despair. Everyone was breathless and sweating profusely, and there had already been several injuries. Cid was limping from a sprained ankle caused when he had been forced to dive out of the way of a Death spell cast by one of the crater's residents, and Barret had a deep, bleeding wound on the forearm of his left arm. Yuffie had a black eye, Tifa had cracked a rib, and Cloud himself was left with blurry vision and a lump on his head after a particularly hard shot by one of the strongest monsters he had ever encountered. Vincent was visibly shaking and starting to look dangerously purple again, the rush of battle making it nearly impossible for him to control whatever demonic impulses lurked inside his thin frame. Sephiroth was out of breath, wheezing badly, holding his chest as he rested against a wall of the cave, a very pale and shaken Aeris at his side holding her canteen up for him to drink from. Red was the only one who looked largely unscathed by all the fighting, though he bore a few small cuts and bruises that were visible even through his thick fur.

"There were NOT this many fucking monsters last time!" Cid exclaimed, alternately sipping from his water supply and smoking a quick cigarette. He wiped the sweat from his forehead onto the sleeve of his aviator's jacket, standing on one leg to give his sore ankle a rest.

"You are correct, there certainly were not," Red agreed, pausing in his thorough licking of the wounds he could reach. "They seem to have multiplied."

"And gotten a helluva lot stronger, too," Barret said, shaking his head, wincing as Yuffie helped him wrap a bandage around his injured arm.

"It must be the presence of Zack and Jenova," Cloud said, staring down the corridor as if he could not wait to get moving again. "They've fouled this place even more than it already was..."

"I guess it would be foolish to hope it's going to get easier?" Aeris asked with a weak grin, doing all she could with her healing magic to ease the pain of the worst of her teammates wounds as they caught their breath. Keeping Sephiroth upright and able to fight onward was draining most of her energy, however, and she was very worried that she would soon have nothing left.

"No... it will get far, far worse," Sephiroth said quietly, his eyes following Cloud's down the corridor ahead, as if he, too, could sense what was making the younger man so uneasy. "Once we are closer to Jenova..."

"We have no way of knowing she and Zack will not try to control you and Cloud as they have before," Vincent said from his side, his voice strained with the effort of keeping Chaos in check. He had been focusing on reloading his gun the last few minutes for need of something to distract himself, but now that the task was finished, it was all he could do to keep his mind off the temptations rising within.

Cloud nodded, briefly looking down. "I'll do my best to resist, but..."

"You'll be okay," Tifa told him, as if she was pleading with him to promise her that would be the case. He managed a ghost of a smile, but said no more, bending over to pick up his gear and sword.

"We better get moving," he said flatly, blue eyes still peering into the blackness of the corridor ahead. "Time is running out."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As predicted, the going only got more difficult and more dangerous with each hard won inch the team managed to creep forward. Monsters lurked in every shadow and around every corner, each more vicious and powerful than the last, leaving the team exhausted and battered. A feeling of desperation had begun to overtake them by the time they had reached the crater's central chamber, an area several miles beneath the surface of the Planet. From there, there were two pathways leading even farther inside, each appearing dark, forbidding, and quite uninviting.

_Death to all who enter this place_, they seemed to be saying, and Sephiroth frowned at the unwanted thought. No, he could not die... not until he knew that Aeris was safe.

"Oh, joy, a fork in the road," Yuffie said dryly, having grown irritable and sarcastic under the strain. "This is the part where we split into two groups, then get our asses handed to us because we're divided and weak, right?"

"Great fucking attitude..." Cid muttered, pausing to take a much needed cigarette break with shaking hands, cursing as he tried and failed to light it several times before succeeding and raising it to his lips, inhaling deeply and briefly closing his eyes.

"Well, it's true! That's always what happens in bad stories!"

"Are you callin' our lives a bad story?"

"Enough," Cloud said tiredly, gazing directly down the path to the right. "We're not going to split up. This is the way." Before anyone could react, Sephiroth nodded in agreement, also instantly drawn to look in that direction.

"He is correct... Jenova is near." His eyes were so haunted, his voice so flat and absent of emotion, that Aeris shivered at his side, expression filled with intense worry.

"Are you going to be okay?" she whispered to him, looking as if she might finally break down and cry.

"I have to be. For you."

"Let's go!" Cloud interrupted loudly, as if he could not stand to hear the two of them speak to each other in such a way. Gritting his teeth, he turned and marched with determination down the path to the right, never looking back as the others quickly gathered themselves and began to follow again in a single-file line, as if they were prisoners heading to the gallows for execution.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_They are coming, my son... Can you feel them?"_

"Yes, Mother. I feel them... coming closer and closer. So foolish..."

_"Yes... It will not be long now..."_

"I will make them pay for betraying you, Mother. They will not stop us!"

_"Good... You are stronger than both of them together, my son. Their minds are weakened by foolish human emotions and desires. Your mind is pure, focused only on our mission..."_

"I will not fail you, Mother. We will make them pay for interfering!"

_"Yes, they will pay, my son. Pay in blood... Hahahahaha!"_

Zack laughed, too, the same cold, evil laugh as if they were one being, throwing his head back and letting it echo off of the cavern walls as he stood in wait. He held his sword tightly between both hands as he lurked in the shadows, waiting for his traitorous 'brothers' and their companions to arrive at his slaughter in the name of Jenova.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

After another hour of long, difficult battles, several of which almost came to tragic ends, the pathway the team had been following came to a sudden end, spilling out into a tall, glowing chamber that seemed to be made almost entirely of Mako energy. It was beautiful, they couldn't help but notice despite the situation, and had a strong magical aura of power about it. This was a special place, deep within the Planet, filled with such wonder yet polluted by so much evil. Aeris seemed the most awed of all, daring to step away from the others to look all around despite Sephiroth's immediate protest and attempt to hold her back.

"Wow..." she whispered, gazing up and up at the many stories above them. "This place is amazing! I can feel the Planet here, more strongly than ever before..."

"What is it saying?" Red asked, watching her with interest.

"That... that the danger is near, and time is running out," she said in a choked whisper, as if its pain was her pain, too. "And... and... Look out!" she suddenly cried, turning to run back behind her husband, her expression of wonder now replaced with one of panic and terror.

"Jenova," Cloud and Sephiroth hissed together, each too focused to be annoyed by the shared comment.

There was a sudden, bright flash in the center of the room then, and a moment later, the full figure of Jenova appeared, more intact and regenerated than anyone, including members of the Jenova Project, had ever seen her. She was huge in her full form, a hideous yet somehow hypnotically beautiful alien creature unlike anything previously known on the Planet, her inhuman eyes cold and the smirk on her lips cruel and poisonous. She hovered above the ground on long, demonic wings, instantly focusing in on Cloud and Sephiroth below as each drew his sword.

_"Well, well... It seems my children have returned," _she whispered coldly in their minds, causing each to wince and lift a hand to their heads at the intrusion. _"This time, there will be no escape for you! You will pay for disobeying me!"_

"No!" Cloud shouted, dropping his sword to the ground with a loud clatter as he held both hands over his ears, trying to drown out her voice. Tifa screamed and raced to his side, but there was nothing she could do to help him as he dropped to his knees, writhing in agony.

_"I own you! I control you! And to prove it... I will start by having you kill your little friends," _Jenova went on for Cloud and Sephiroth's hearing alone, before letting out an audible growl that chilled the others to the bone.

"Never!" Sephiroth yelled, his eyes on fire with fury and hatred as he stared her down. "Get out of my mind!"

_"You cannot make me, little boy... Come back to me, Sephiroth! Join me and kill the Ancient, so we can rule this place together!"_

Before he could protest again, Jenova had extended her thoughts and reached into his mind, violently ripping through the healing fragments as she sought to regain control. Sephiroth cried out in agony, unable to resist her, and dropped to his knees beside Cloud. Both were soon unconscious, leaving Tifa and Aeris in hysterics at their sides as the others stood face to face with the most pure evil they had ever known.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth and Cloud next found themselves in a familiar place, the dungeon Jenova had kept them captive in so many months before, somehow reconstructed after it had collapsed. Once more, they were shackled to the wall in heavy iron chains, and a very human looking version of Jenova walked back and forth before them in a long, flowing gown, an evil yet seductive expression on her attractive face.

"How many times will we have to go through this?" she asked, shaking her head sadly, as if she was pained by their suffering. "I don't want to have to hurt you, but if you will not stop what you are doing and obey me... I'm afraid I will be forced to take drastic measures"

"I will _never _obey you!" Sephiroth shouted at her, struggling violently against his bonds to no avail. "You are evil! You are a liar! You will not fool me again!"

Jenova laughed, coming closer and peering into his face. "Oh, really?" she said with a sneer. "What if I told you I would kill the Ancient if you won't do as I say? Or better yet, what if I make _you_ kill her?"

"You wouldn't dare..." he growled, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"I think I would..." She then walked over to Cloud. "And for you, I will kill the human girl you are so found of. A pity, she's rather attractive. It will be such a shame when you kill her as she looks up helplessly into your eyes, pleading for mercy!" Her laughter roared through the chamber, drowning out Cloud's desperate curses as he glared at her with pure hatred.

"Get out of my life, you bitch!" he swore, trying with all his might to break free and reach her.

"What a ridiculous thing to say... You want me here! You _need _me!"

"What?"

Jenova nodded smugly, folding her arms over her ample chest as she stood only inches away from him. "Oh yes... Ever since that day in Nibelheim, I have owned both of you... because you wanted me to, needed me to!"

"You're full of shit! I don't need you! My life is my own!"

"Oh, really?" Behind her, an image of Nibelheim in flames appeared, causing Cloud to wince and look away. "Ah, you see?" she asked, the arrogance coming from her in waves like a toxic gas. As Sephiroth appeared within the image, laughing and cutting down anyone in his way, he, too, averted his eyes, hanging his head in shame. "Exactly! This is _exactly_ what I mean!" she exclaimed, beginning to pace back and forth before them again. "You cannot escape me, because you each still live in this moment, trapped, mine for the taking! So long as you, Cloud, are consumed by your anger and hatred and you, Sephiroth, are unable to move past your guilt, I own your souls!"

"No! You do not own me! I am a human being, not a possession!" Sephiroth shouted at her, glaring with furious determination.

"But until you can escape from this place, you can never be free of me! And you have already proven that is something you cannot do, just as Cloud can never be free of the anger and hatred he feels toward you. You run and you struggle, but you always come back to this place! Until you are free of those emotions, you are weak, divided... and you need me to hold you together, to control you, to give you purpose!"

"I _have_ a purpose!" Cloud exclaimed. "_Tifa_ is my purpose! And freeing the Planet from Shin-ra and the likes of you is my purpose!"

"But you can't let go!" Jenova laughed, coming very close to his face, clearly amused.

"The anger is still there! Anger, hatred, so intense... it only feeds me and makes me stronger. As long as you live in the past, my control is absolute!"

"Then I won't live there any more!" Cloud cried, struggling even harder. A distant rumbling began, the walls shaking ever so slightly.

"Impossible. There is only one way to escape..." Jenova said with a smirk. "And that is something you could never do."

"How do you know he cannot do it, unless you tell him what it is?" Sephiroth challenged her, lifting his chin defiantly. He had the misfortune of knowing Jenova better than anyone else, and knew with certainty that her arrogance was one of her biggest downfalls. If she perceived that he was trying to make her look weak or foolish, her pride would surely rise up to defend itself... perhaps without realizing what his true intention was.

"Hahaha! The only way he can escape this place, this prison, and be free... is if he forgives you!"

Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief as she cackled at her perfect plot, unaware that she may have just handed over the key to their escape. "Forgive him? I have to forgive Sephiroth to escape?" he exclaimed, eyes wide. A moment later, he hung his head and sighed defeatedly. "Maybe you're right... maybe I can't ever escape..."

"Wait!" Sephiroth exclaimed, drawing Jenova's rapt attention away from the sullen Cloud. "What do _I_ have to do to escape?"

"Why, that's simple, my son," she cooed, clearly fueled on by Cloud's reaction. "You have to find someone who will forgive you completely for what you have done. But to be truly free for good, you also have to forgive yourself! Perfect, isn't it? An inescapable prison, built by your own fragile human emotions, a perfect opportunity for me to step in and control you for my own purposes!" Jenova smirked widely at her own devious plan, clearly proud of herself, standing haughtily before Sephiroth.

"Guess what," he said quietly a moment later, a slow, arrogant smile of his own crossing his face.

"...What?" Jenova asked, tilting her head, a bit worried by his expression.

"You are too late."

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to hide her panic, hating being out of control more than anything else.

"Aeris... has already forgiven me. She has learned of my past and loves me anyway." Effortlessly, Sephiroth lifted his arms, finding that the unbreakable chains simply fell away. He was able to free his legs, too, stepping away from the wall and grinning at Jenova's astounded expression a moment later. "She has forgiven me completely, from her heart...and shown me what love is. And little by little... I am starting to forgive myself as well." Jenova began to back up as he took another step closer, the walls starting to rattle more intensely, Cloud still firmly chained and unable to escape.

"No!" Jenova shrieked. "You fool! This Planet could have been ours! But no matter...you and the Ancient will still die in this place! I will always have my other children to serve me!"

"Cloud!" Sephiroth called to him over the increasing rumbling and Jenova's furious cries, meeting the man's sorrowful eyes from across the room. "You must free yourself!"

"I... I can't..." he said quietly, looking down again, as if he had given up. "I can't move past that day... I can't forgive you..."

"Do not do it for me! Do it for Tifa!" Sephiroth shouted, shoving Jenova out of his way and marching to stand before Cloud. "Come on, Cloud! If you do not do it, she will win, and she will continue to control you! Your life will never be your own! If you cannot forgive me, what I did will destroy the rest of your life!"

There was a guilt and desperation in Sephiroth's eyes when Cloud lifted his head to meet them, just as pieces of the ceiling and walls began to crumble away. Though Jenova had now vanished from sight, her laughter still echoed through the room, Cloud still helplessly chained to the wall by his own hatred.

"I... I..." Cloud stumbled, swallowing hard as an images of Tifa suddenly appeared before him. Tifa, crying over his limp body... Tifa, standing at his side in a wedding gown... Tifa, holding their newborn child in her arms... Tifa, much older, sitting at his side on the porch of their home, her hand tightly laced through his. And then, suddenly, it was all gone, replaced by two moss covered tomb stones side-by-side, their names neatly engraved across the tops as they stood alone in a desolate, lonely field. "No!" Cloud exclaimed in horror, eyes filling with tears. "I... I can't fail her again!"

Larger chunks of the ceiling began to fall then, and Sephiroth had to dodge continuously to avoid being hit. "Then do it!" he shouted desperately. "For Tifa!"

Cloud swallowed hard, staring at Sephiroth intensely as the world around them continued to fall to pieces, hundreds of different emotions racing and battling behind his eyes. He moved his mouth several times, but no sound came out. But then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again, looking directly across the distance at his enemy and one time hero.

"I... I... _I forgive you!_" Cloud exclaimed over the deafening roar of the collapsing chamber, Sephiroth staring at him in such shock that he was nearly hit by a large falling boulder. Cloud's shackles instantly vanished and he fell away from the wall, stumbling forward and instantly running toward a glowing doorway that had suddenly appeared across the room.

"Come on!" Cloud shouted, unable to look at Sephiroth . "We have to go back and defeat her, once and for all!"

Sephiroth nodded, then took off after him, his heart and soul feeling just a bit lighter.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Back in the center chamber of the crater, Jenova had created an impenetrable wall around herself, deflecting all attacks as she dealt out her own to the members of Avalanche still in the fight, charging the very air around her with magical energy. It was clear to all that they were fighting a hopeless battle, but no one dared stop for fear of what the result would be.

"This is fucking useless!" Cid exclaimed, coming out of a painful roll across the hard floor as he dodged a bolt of lightening that left his hair standing on end. We can't even touch her! She's fucking shielded!

"We can't jus' give up!" Barret exclaimed, firing round after round of bullets against Jenova's shield even though they simply bounced off and fell to the ground upon impact.

"Maybe... maybe we should run!" Yuffie yelled over the furious sounds of battle, clearly terrified as she crouched against a wall, the magic she continually cast having no effect whatsoever.

Red had become their main healer with Aeris preoccupied and near exhausted, doing his best to keep up with the team's injuries while also defending himself from attack. Jenova's magic was incredibly strong, and he knew it would not do to be hit with it even once. Vincent's luck with his gun was no better than Barret's, though he was much quicker and more agile, allowing him to dodge her counter attacks more easily and set himself up for better shots. Even as he fired countless bullets at her to no avail, he was still visibly battling to keep from transforming, even if it might have given him more of a chance against her. This was no time to lose control, and Vincent desperately wanted his mind to be clear and his thoughts to be his own, at least until he was certain his son was safe.

"No, we cannot give up!" Red exclaimed, pausing in his healing efforts to cast Ice3 on Jenova. She seemed to feel the spell even through her shield and shuddered slightly, which encouraged Red to continue that line of attack, no matter how hopeless things might seem. "If we leave here now, Meteor will fall! We must fight to the end!"

Aeris and Tifa remained with the fallen Cloud and Sephiroth, each in tears and terrified that their loved one was gone forever when, suddenly, Sephiroth's eyes snapped open without warning. Aeris cried out in alarm as he bolted into a sitting position seconds later, pushing her away and shakily climbing to his feet despite her protests. Moments later, Cloud did nearly the exact same thing, coming to stand at Sephiroth's side a moment later, as if his mind could focus on only one thing. Both men had their swords back in hand and matching looks of determination on their faces, watching as Jenova effortlessly kept their companions at bay without realizing they were there.

"Jenova!" Sephiroth shouted a moment later, his deep voice echoing through the chamber. She stopped dead, having been about to cast another Bolt spell on Yuffie and Red as they crouched together, turning instead to gaze down at he and Cloud with mixed surprise and... fear? "This ends _now!_"

Sephiroth charged forward then, slashing at Jenova and cutting right through her shield as if it were made of paper, drawing blood immediately as she howled in pain and struggled to deflect the blows. Cloud took the opening to attack from the other side, also able to break through her shielding, leaving a few deep wounds of his own. Jenova reeled in agony, turning from one to the other as if unsure of what to do now that both had broken free of her mental control and turned against her, swinging her arms about wildly in a desperate attempt to knock them away.

Just then, Vincent fired one, neat shot directly at the center of her head, causing her neck to snap back and her eyes to go wide as the bullet pierced her brain, her shield having fallen completely under the new attack. She hovered there, stunned as if unsure of what had happened for long moments, then slowly began to pitch forward, eyes wide and unseeing. As she did so, Cloud continued to hack away at her flesh with his sword, removing several large portions of her body in the process. And just as she hit the ground, near death and twitching violently, Sephiroth lifted one hand and cast the most powerful fire spell anyone had ever witnessed, instantly cremating her on contact.

The room was filled with a serene silence as the ashes of Jenova fluttered and fell to the chamber floor, the only sound that of the heavy breathing of the members of Avalanche. The team quickly regrouped, but had no time for explanations or congratulations on their victory... because from one corner of the room, a deep, maniacal laughter reached their ears, and Zack slowly stepped out of the shadows, sword in hand, a smirk on his face despite having just witnessed Jenova's demise.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves," he growled, dark eyes shining murderously. "You may have won this day, but you can never truly defeat Jenova!" He let that comment hang ominously over the group for a moment, then dropped into a fighting stance before them. "But no matter... Meteor will still fall, and this Planet will be ours! I will take care of all of you myself!"

It was clear to all that any essence that had once been the young man named Zack was long gone, his vacant body now being used as the lead puppet of a foul, dangerous evil. The only proper thing to do, for all of them, was to kill him to free his body from its torment, so he could finally rest... and so the Planet as they knew it would not come to a fiery end in mere hours.

Zack ignored everyone but Sephiroth and Cloud, as if he found the others too weak to be bothered with. He immediately charged Cloud, sword raised, and was just barely blocked by the other man's sword, the cold, hard steel coming together with a sickening metallic screech, tiny golden sparks flying into the air. Thanks to his Jenova enhancements and insanity, Zack was far stronger and faster than any normal man, and also able to heal most of his wounds the moment they were inflicted. The rest of Avalanche offered what magical and gunfire assistance they could, but all seemed to be aware that the real battle was between Zack, Sephiroth, and Cloud.

Zack and Cloud battled across the room, each parrying the attacks of the other, very evenly matched, and Sephiroth was unable to aid his teammate with his magic for fear of hitting him or one of the others on the outskirts of the battle. After several moments of furious sword combat, Zack managed to turn Cloud's back to one of the walls and pin him against it, pressing his sword down on Cloud's with all his might and bringing it closer and closer to his throat until it was less than an inch away. Sephiroth heard several cries of alarm and decided to take a risk, too far away to reach them in time to use his sword.

He lifted one hand and called upon a strong Bolt spell, staggering Zack for long enough for Cloud to duck underneath his arm and escape. Sephiroth swiftly crossed the room then, slipping around to the other side of their enemy, until Zack was pinned between he and Cloud. When he noticed his predicament, Zack looked back and forth between the two several times, his arrogant expression now one of fury mixed with a rising fear.

"You will not defeat me so easily!" he screamed, his voice raw with madness, unable to admit that he might fail after all.

"I think we already have," Sephiroth replied calmly, lifting the Masamune into the air and neatly bringing it down on the back of Zack's neck, removing his head with one clean cut just as Cloud impaled him through the chest with his own sword. Instead of bleeding as they had expected, Zack gasped one last time, the wounds and holes in his body all beginning to glow with an intense golden light. It grew incredibly bright, then seemed to burst forth in a blinding explosion of raw energy, so intense that everyone had to shield their eyes. And when they opened them again, Zack was gone.

"Is... is he dead...?" Aeris whispered tearfully, peering out from behind a rock.

"He is at peace now," Sephiroth said quietly, sheathing his sword. "He is... free." In his voice was the quiet hope that, perhaps, he was finally free as well.

Cloud nodded his agreement, also sheathing his weapon, pausing to catch his breath as he stared at the place Zack had just been standing. Tifa ran to his side a moment later, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight, desperate hug.

"You did it!" she cried, tears of joy filling her eyes.

"No..." Cloud said quietly, glancing over her shoulder and briefly meeting Sephiroth gaze as Aeris reached her husband's side and pulled him into her embrace. "_We_ did it."

"Um, as much as I hate to interrupt the moment... Anyone remember Meteor?" Yuffie asked after a moment of silence, glancing nervously toward the exit. As if it had heard her, the walls instantly began to shake, and this time, it was no illusion.

"Holy shit!" Cid exclaimed. "Killing them didn't make it go away?"

"Apparently not..." Red said dryly, the loud roar reaching them even so far under ground. "We had best hurry... We may still be too late..."

With that, Avalanche cut their victory celebration short and raced toward the exit as a unit, determined to reach the outside and do anything in their power to make one last effort to save the Planet.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The sight that greeted them when they climbed out of the crater was enough to stop the bravest heart. No more than perhaps half a mile above them, the red, angry ball of fiery rock that was Meteor continued to hurtle toward them, determined to wipe out all life on the Planet even now that its summoner was dead. The temperature was already almost unbearably hot, and the ground beneath their feet trembled uncontrollably, as if the very earth was frightened. Aeris instantly lifted a hand to her head, wincing, stumbling into Sephiroth as all eyes were drawn to the horror in the sky.

"Are you all right?" he asked with alarm, slipping a supportive arm around her.

"The... the Planet... it's so afraid..." she whispered, eyes filled with tears. "So much pain, so much loss. We have to stop it..." She leaned against him weakly for a moment, then collected herself and stood tall, looking up at him with determination. "I have to stop Meteor," she said, the fear suddenly gone from her voice. Almost instantly, she looked much older, more confident, as her green eyes met his. "I have to use Holy."

"Wh-what?" Sephiroth stammered in a rare public display of nervousness. "Stop Meteor? By yourself? How?"

Aeris slowly reached up into her hair and plucked the small, white materia bead from her braid, smiling as she held it gently in one hand. "With this," she said, unwavering under the curious stares and the shaking of the ground beneath her small feet. "My birth mother left this for me... and I knew, someday, it would serve a purpose."

"But Aeris... the strain... what if...?"

"That's why you're going to help me, Sephiroth," she said, offering him a smile as he gazed at her in alarm and confusion.

"Help you? How? I... I do not know anything about-"

She quickly lifted a hand and placed a single finger over his lips, shaking her head at him and smiling more widely. At that moment, as she looked at him, he felt as if she knew everything, and could even see into the deepest recesses of his soul. "Your magic, Sephiroth... What you were going to use to try to break the barrier. Your deepest, strongest ability, the one you've been so afraid of you never dared cast it, even in war..."

Sephiroth blushed, looking down uncomfortably, amazed that she could know such a thing. "But... what if I use it, and-"

"You have to try, Sephiroth... This is your chance, to redeem yourself, to show everyone that you're a different person now, that you can use your abilities for good. Don't be afraid," she said softly, holding out a hand to him. "Take my hand, Seph. We'll do this, together."

Sephiroth hesitated only a moment before silently slipping his hand into hers, watching as she smiled almost serenely, like an angel, and closed her eyes. "Now close your eyes and pray with me," she said softly, alarmingly calm in the midst of the rising destruction all around them. The rest of the team stared at them in fascination and terror, each realizing their death was only moments away if they failed, each knowing that their life and the lives of everyone on the Planet now rested in the joined hands of Aeris and Sephiroth.

The moment Sephiroth had closed his eyes, a warm, green glow began to envelop the two as they stood together, causing the others to step back in alarm. Slowly, the glow grew stronger and brighter, the two never releasing each other's hands. After what seemed like hours, the roar of Meteor nearly overtaking them as it hung just above all of their heads, a new object suddenly appeared in the sky beside it. A black hole, Vincent thought with astonishment, using his good hand to shield his sensitive eyes from the blinding glow of their magic and Meteor together. Where had it come from? Was _Sephiroth_ doing that?

Slowly, the black hole grew wider, and a moment later, it began to pull the much larger Meteor toward it, as if attempting to suck it inside and take it far away from the Planet. Vincent watched with concern as Sephiroth began to tremble and sweat, but forced himself not to interfere, knowing that no matter what the cost, this was their last chance.

Just when Vincent was certain the black hole was going to collapse in on itself with the strain, taking Sephiroth with it, a soft white glow suddenly appeared beside it in the sky. A moment later, from far out in the ocean, beams of green energy suddenly erupted out of the water, blasting upwards in several thick, powerful bolts, heading directly for Meteor and sending angry waves crashing against the shore. More and more of the green energy bolts appeared, and Vincent watched in amazement as each one hit Meteor with a tremendous crash, causing small pieces to break off and tiny cracks to appear in its jagged surface. As each piece broke away, it was instantly pulled into the black hole and erased from existence, a perfection of teamwork unlike anything he had ever witnessed. More and more beams of green energy, perhaps from the Lifestream itself, continued to burst forth from the Planet, the sky now aglow in mixed green, red, and white light, each hitting Meteor with more force than the last.

And then there was a blinding flash of light as several energy beams rose up and became one in mid air, joining together with the white light in the sky and slamming into Meteor with a force that nearly knocked them all from their feet. The sky roared angrily and bled in countless different colors as Meteor shattered under the tremendous impact of Holy and the Lifestream combined, the fragments instantly yanked into the powerful black hole, which Vincent had come to realize was actually a magically created super nova, until, finally, the last of it was gone.

And then there was silence. The magical glow quickly faded, leaving the sky empty and the ground very still, no one daring to breathe for long moments, as if afraid to believe it was really all over. Meteor had actually been destroyed, Jenova defeated, and Zack laid to rest. Finally, the Planet was saved. And in unison, Sephiroth and Aeris collapsed backwards onto the beach, still hand-in-hand, the cost of what they had done far too taxing for their bodies to handle


	63. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"...Aeris?"

"I think she is waking up."

"I hope so..." A heavy sigh. "Aeris?"

She groaned sleepily in annoyance, rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head. A quiet chuckle resulted from her movement, and she lazily swatted one hand in the sound's direction.

_No, Mom, I don't want to get up... I don't want to go. They'll all make fun of me..._

"Aeris?" the voice persisted anyway, her hand making no contact and falling back limply onto the bed. Not her mother's voice after all... far too deep to be. In fact, it was definitely a man's voice speaking to her. Beneath the pillow, Aeris sleepily opened her eyes, a soft smile of recognition crossing her face. It was the voice of her hero, the man she loved... her husband.

Aeris pulled the pillow back from her head and rolled over to face the direction where she could almost feel him standing, tiredly blinking her eyes open to gaze up at him with a yawn. He was standing at her bedside in her room on the Highwind, smiling at her in relief and joy, an expression that was so unusual on his face that it was even more beautiful than she could have imagined, melting right through to her heart. She beamed back despite her exhaustion and the fog of sleep that still clung to her mind, slowly sitting up in the bed and reaching out to him with both arms.

"Seph," she mumbled sleepily, leaning heavily against him when he immediately leaned over and took her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. "What happened...?"

"We stopped Meteor," he said quietly, his voice muffled against her hair. "And then it seems we passed out from exhaustion immediately afterwards. But that was three days ago now... I was beginning to think you would never awaken."

"Oh my gods, three days?!" she exclaimed lifting her head to look into his face with shock, blushing in embarrassment at having slept for so long. He nodded, mouth turned down into a deep frown, his eyes filled with the pain and worry he must have been feeling the entire time. "I am so sorry... I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Nonsense," he said as he dropped to sit beside her on the bed, gently pulling her close so that she could lean against him. "I slept through the first two days of it... It is Vincent we have made worry most."

Aeris glanced up in surprise, having forgotten she'd heard Sephiroth talking to someone before. And sure enough, standing over by the room's small portal window, was Vincent, his expression as stoic as always, his long red cape falling around him and obscuring his form from view. He briefly met her eyes, then shrugged.

"It was not a problem," he said, as if he had simply held a door open for her instead of keeping watch over their unconscious bodies for so long.

"Thank you," she whispered a bit tearfully, the shock of what had happened leaving her even more emotional than usual. Vincent nodded stiffly, looking quite uncomfortable, then turned and fled from the room without another word. Aeris shook her head and sighed, then laid her head back down on Sephiroth's shoulder, snuggling up closer to him as if seeking to prove he was real.

"So it's really all over," she said quietly, already feeling better with his strong arms around her. "We... we really did it..."

"Yes... The immediate threat to the Planet has ended."

"But?" she asked, sensing the doubt in his words. He frowned, looking guilty for having brought it up at such a time, but then sighed heavily.

"Shin-ra is still as powerful and dangerous as before. It is not truly over until they are defeated..."

"You're right," Aeris agreed quietly. "They have to be stopped, and one day... I think all of us working together can do it."

He looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded his agreement, leaning down to softly kiss her forehead. "Someday," he said in nearly a whisper. "But for now, I think we have earned some... time off."

Aeris looked up the smirk he wore and giggled, bringing one hand up to rest on his chest, directly over his heart. "You're right, we're definitely going to have to look into taking a vacation," she said with a grin, still unable to fully comprehend that everything was over, and that they were really still together, as husband and wife.

"It is a good thing Cloud owes me one..." Sephiroth mumbled, and Aeris wasn't sure exactly what he meant. Perhaps because of the fight that night, during which Cloud had attacked him without provocation and very nearly killed him? But the look in Sephiroth's eyes seemed to hint that it was something far deeper than that, though she also sensed that it wasn't something he wanted to talk about just then. When he was ready to share his thoughts, she would listen, but she would wait until he was ready. That was a lesson she had learned the hard way, and she did not intend to repeat it.

"Well, let me get dressed," was all Aeris said in response, fighting off the rest of her exhaustion and weakness and managing to get to her feet with only a bit of assistance.

"Then we'll go and see where we're headed next, and look into taking that time off."

Sephiroth nodded reluctantly, hating to let her go, but rose and quietly left the room, waiting outside the door for her to get ready, feeling uncomfortable in the situation and unsure of what he should have done. He was her husband, yet they had spent next to no time alone together, and he still felt painfully awkward around her. That was something he desperately hoped would pass, wanting more than anything in the world to make her happy and their marriage work despite all the odds stacked against them.

Once he had closed the door to her room, he slumped back against the wall and closed his eyes with a sigh, a complete, blessed relief overtaking him, a single tear falling to trail down his cheek. His angel was alive, unharmed, and the Planet was saved. Perhaps now, he would truly get his second chance at life, his opportunity to learn to live again, to love, to repay the debts he still carried on his soul. Finally, he would get the chance to be with Aeris, to spend the rest of his life loving and caring for her. Finally, the worst was over...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

The news of Aeris' awakening spread quickly, and soon the entire team was gathered on the bridge of the Highwind, awaiting her arrival to begin the meeting Cloud had called.

When she did finally step out of the stairwell, a bit pale and shaken but otherwise unharmed, she was greeted with wide smiles and tight hugs, all of which she gratefully accepted, though she never released her hold on Sephiroth's hand. When everyone had settled down, all eyes were once again drawn to their leader, who stood at one of the control panels with a serious look on his face, as if he had something important to say despite the celebration.

"Well... looks like we did it," Cloud said when there was silence, unable to help but crack a small, pleased smile. "There's no trace of Zack or Jenova, or Meteor... and any damage that resulted was minimal. The Planet has been saved, thanks to all of you... especially Aeris."

Aeris looked down self consciously, wanting to remind Cloud that Sephiroth had actually done far more than she had, but was too tired to want to be drawn into an argument. At her side, Sephiroth tensed a bit at the slight, but said nothing.

"I guess... this is the part where we all sit back and ask, 'What now'?" Cloud went on, his eyes scanning the group. "Some of you have families and hometowns to return to, some of you don't. And though our mission would seem to be over now that Meteor has been stopped..."

"It ain't really over til Shin-ra falls!" Barret interjected, pumping one thick fist into the air.

Cloud looked annoyed at the interruption for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. That was the reason all of this started to begin with, the reason Avalanche was formed, the reason most of you joined us... We may have gotten rid of the most dangerous threats for now, but as long as Shin-ra is around, I'm afraid there will always be more."

"If we do not continue to oppose them, I fear a repeat of history will be inevitable," Red said wisely, nodding his head.

"And they're still controlling my homeland!" Yuffie added, anger in her young eyes. "It's not over for me until Shin-ra is run out of Wutai!"

"Or until they pay for what they did in Corel," Barret added with a frown.

"And Nibelheim," Tifa whispered, causing a brief moment of tense silence that thankfully passed without incident.

"So... as you can see, there are a lot of unresolved issues," Cloud went on, leaning back on the control panel now with both arms folded over his chest. "I, for one, will not rest until Shin-ra pays for all they've done and is put to rest permanently so they can never hurt another person or endanger the Planet again."

"Damn straight!" agreed Barret, nodding enthusiastically. He had been the founder of Avalanche for just those reasons, after all, and had already devoted his life to the cause.

"Now, I don't expect all of you to want to remain part of this," Cloud went on, winning a few looks of surprise. "This has been a long, dangerous, _exhausting _trip, and I know there are things a lot of you want and need to get back to. And it wouldn't be fair for me to ask you all to continue to fight and endanger yourselves after all we've just been through... So, this is what I've decided to do."

He paused, clearing his throat, uncomfortable under all the pairs of watching eyes. "I'm going to put Avalanche on a three-day hiatus, starting tomorrow. Cid has already agreed to do this, so just tell him where you want to go, and he'll drop you off there before going home to Rocket Town for his break. Use the three days to visit your families and friends, rest, have fun... whatever you want. But also use them to reflect... And when the three days are up, if you still want to be a part of Avalanche, just wait outside at the place we dropped you off around the same time. Cid has already decided he's staying on, and he's agreed to let us continue to use the Highwind for as long as we need."

Cid nodded, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "I ain't through with those mother fuckers yet," he said in way of explanation. "Steal my airship, crash my plane, and fuck up my space program, will they?! Ha!"

"At the end of the three days, if we pass by and you're not there waiting, we'll assume you chose to stay behind," Cloud went on a moment later. "No one will think any less of you, and there will be no hard feelings. I want everyone to do what they feel is right for them. Think about what you've been fighting for, and if you still feel like it's unresolved and want to continue, I'd be honored to have every one of you with us. But if you think your time here is through, that's fine, too, and I'm glad to have gotten to know you and had you by my side during all this. Please, think this through and make your decision wisely. Whatever you choose, I'll never forget any of you..."

Cloud looked down then, signaling that he was through and wished everyone would stop looking at him, and Tifa put an arm around him, grinning with pride at what was perhaps his final performance as their leader. She whispered something in his ear that caused him to grin a bit lopsidedly a moment later, lifting his head and managing to look a lot less uncomfortable and embarrassed with her support.

"So, where am I heading?" Cid asked, his two young pilots-in-training listening eagerly, having already decided that they went where Cid did, wondering what part of the Planet they would get to see next.

"The Capital City of Wutai," Yuffie said instantly, swallowing a bit nervously. "I need to have a looong talk with my father..."

"Cosmo Canyon, please," Red said with a feline grin. "I would like to spend the time with Grandfather and share all we have seen with him."

"Elmyra's house in Sector 6!" Barret exclaimed, beaming. "Time to go see my Marlene!"

"Me too," Aeris said a bit quietly, glancing up at Sephiroth. "I miss my mother... and I owe her an explanation of where I've been all this time!" The look in her eyes as she gazed up at Sephiroth was nearly pleading, and after a long pause and heavy sigh, he finally nodded.

"And I as well," he said stiffly, as if it was the last place he really wanted to go, but would do anything for Aeris, even spend the three days in the burning pits of the most fiery hell.

She grinned, squeezing his hand, and he managed a very small smile down at her before averting his eyes, his expression fading to its usual unreadable one. He certainly did not want anyone to think he was growing soft.

"Okay," Cid said, entering the information into his flight computer, to calculate the best drop-off order and flight route. "Anyone else?"

"Icicle Inn for us," Tifa said with a grin. "It's a beautiful place this time of year." Cloud grinned and nodded, managing to push aside thoughts of his hometown for the moment. They had already decided that they did not ever wish to return to the mockery of Nibelheim Shin-ra had reconstructed, even if it was the closest thing to home they had left.

"Okay," Cid nodded, adding that to the list. "That everyone?" He looked around, eyes instantly falling on the silent figure standing away from the others, peering over the guard rail, and frowned. "Where are you going, Vinny?"

Vincent frowned at the continued use of the hated nickname, but finally did turn around to face the others, his expression blank. "I... do not know," he said quietly, his eyes somewhere up in the sky. "I have no place to go..."

"You can come with us," Aeris instantly offered, her expression filled with pity and concern. "I'm sure Mom won't mind." Vincent was family now, too, and she couldn't stand the thought of him being on his own, so lonely, after all he had done for she and Sephiroth.

Vincent shook his head immediately, however. "No, I do not want to intrude," he said, never even looking in her direction. "And I wish to be alone..."

"Umm, okay. Well, if you think of a place, just let me know," Cid said with a shrug.

"You're welcome to stay on board when I get to Rocket Town, though... or hell, you can come stay with me if you want." For just a moment, Cid seemed genuinely concerned about Vincent, who he had so enjoyed giving a hard time throughout the trip.

"Thank you for the offer," Vincent said simply, silently vanishing down the stairwell like a lonely ghost a moment later.

"Weirdo," Cid muttered under his breath, winning glares from Aeris and Sephiroth. He coughed, swearing quietly at himself, then turned back to the controls.

"Well, looks like we'll head to Sector 6 first, then go to Icicle Inn... then West from there. Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in Sector 6 at approximately eight a.m. tomorrow morning. Thank you for traveling on my god damn airship, I hope you enjoyed the fucking ride!"

_**The End **_

* * *

((**Author's Note: **This story is directly continued in 'Interlude', which is the tale of Avalanche's three day break, and then in 'Battlegrounds' where they get back to business. And since I've been actively writing again as of early 2012, the adventure is continuing once again! Visit my profile to see for yourself, as there are tons of new fics :) Thank you so much for coming along for the ride, and I hope you'll continue with me! As always, I would LOVE to hear from you and treasure your comments. ~ JenesisX))


End file.
